A FairyTale For The Princess Butterfly and The King DragónSlayer (AU)
by Templario.Oscuro
Summary: Cuando el juglar Ruberiot llega a la plaza central del reino, relata su nueva historia a los aldeanos del lugar, sobre la princesa Butterfly y su apasionado amor hacia el rey DragónSlayer. ¿Como una guerra unirá a dos alma por toda la eternidad?,¿Quien es este valiente y fiero rey que le quita el sueño a la princesa?, ¿Cual es el destino de ambos reinos una vez concretada la boda?.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola queridos lectores, me da gusto presentarle un nuevo fic algo extenso, empezaremos con la primera temporada, esta historia sera más de estilo medieval donde nos centraremos en asuntos un poco más profundos, tendremos acción, drama, aventura, algo de humor, conspiraciones, etc, iré desarrollando lentamente la relacion de Marco y Star, otros OC ya conocidos como de mi propia autoria. Estos capitulo serán publicado en un promedio de 10 a 15 días serán capítulos extensos y ahora les daré el titulo de los primeros cuatro capítulos que son:**

 **1-El Primer Encuentro: Publicado 8/01/2018.**

 **2-Stump Day: El reino Butterfly recibe a los diversos reinos del continente e incluso la alta comisión mágica se hace presente para la celebración anual del Stump Day, para realizar la entrega de tributos al tocón, esa misma noche se festeja el cumpleaños numero 17 de la princesa Butterfly pero una vez más los reinos sacaran a la luz sus conflictos políticos en especial cuando sea el anuncio del compromiso de la princesa y el joven rey.**

 **3-La Propuesta: Los diversos reinos están expectante y a la espera de la fecha para la boda real entre la princesa y el rey DragónSlayer, en cambio los príncipes y princesas realizan una fiesta por mera diversión pero la joven princesa invita a su prometido a celebrar junto a ellos, pero todo se volverá a complicar nuevamente.(Parte I y II)**

 **4-El Templo de Monstruos: La princesa Star junto a los demás príncipes deciden ayudar a los monstruos del bosque y del pantano llevando provisiones y abrigo, pero al ver que sera un duro invierno para ellos, la joven princesa busca ayuda entre sus caballeros y soldados que se niegan en dar su apoyo, por consejo de Glossaryck le dice que vaya hablar con su prometido que al oír su petición le otorga más de lo esperado.**

 **Eso son los cuatro primeros capítulos de este fic, no quiero adelantar más espero que este fic sea de su agrado al momento de publicar el segundo capítulo realizare una reflexión más profundad de lo que pase.**

 **También esta idea es compartida y agradezco profundamente a mi más grande colaboradora SugarQueen97 que también en un futuro cercano realizara su versión en su fic de chronicles of multiverse de esta historia, asi que estén atentos cuando lo publique al igual que los siguientes capítulos que yo publicare dentro del plazo ya establecido.**

 **La portada fue sacada de la página de tumblr de gravityfying y de dasketcherz que pertenecen totalmente a ellos y todos sus créditos correspondientes y sin más que decir comenzamos…**

 **Posdata: se sugiere discreción.**

* * *

 _Al tomar lugar en el centro de la plaza del reino, rápidamente una multitud comenzó acercarse hacia él que le dio una bienvenida cordial y les hablo con un tono suave y melodioso._

 _-Amado pueblo, gracias por acercarse y espero que estén listo para oír una nueva historia que les voy a relatar-dijo Ruberiot tocando levente su laúd._

 _-¿Relataras la historia de la reina Moon?-pregunto una pequeña niña._

 _-No, mi pequeña amiga esta es una historia muy diferente y serán los primeros que la van escuchar, es totalmente nueva-contesto Ruberiot que al tocar la primera nota, su voz comenzó a relatar la historia que titulo como- **A FairyTale For The Princess Butterfly and The King DragónSlayer** -todos los curiosos escucharon atentamente la historia que relataba el juglar oficial del reino Butterfly._

* * *

 **1º Temporada: Una Nueva Alianza**

 **Capitulo I:El Primer Encuentro**

 _Hace mucho existían dos reinos que vivían en armonía, el primer reino era gobernado por la familia real Butterfly, que estaba asentada en la región más rica del continente, por generaciones su poder se mantuvo en lo más alto de los demás reino. En cambio al sur cercana a las grandes montañas de Mewni y del rió del mismo nombre se encontraba el reino de la familia real DragónSlayer, nadie sabe exactamente cuando y como llegaron al continente algunos afirmaban que ellos ya estaban cuando los Butterfly llegaron desde el mar, otros especulaban que eran de una antigua raza descendientes de los dragones por su gran resistencia al dolor, su gran longevidad e incluso eran hábiles usuarios de la magia del fuego._

 _Pero su principal característica era sus habilidades en las fraguas que dominaban el secreto del fuego y el acero creando grandes maravillas para el mundo conocido, al pasar los siglos ambos reinos comenzaron a tener sus diferencias, la familia Butterfly exigían que los demás reinos lo reconocieran como el reino superior al resto, en cuanto a los DragónSlayer argumentaban que nunca considerarían como superiores a las Butterfly causando algunas batallas que solo acrecentaron aun más sus diferencias rompiendo toda relación diplomática entre ambos reinos por casi 300 años. Hace un par de años una gran peste azote el reino de los DragónSlayer, cobrando las vidas de cientos de inocentes entre ellos el rey y la reina del respectivo reino, sumiéndolo en un gran caos que la familia real Butterfly aprovecho de tomar ventaja de esto y según las propias palabras de los reyes Butterfly, era de una vez por todas pacificar el reino y volverlo a unirlo al resto de Mewni. Al transcurrir dos años desde la muerte de los reyes, un grupo de nobles tomo el poder para evitar el costo de la guerra que iba a jurar lealtad al reino Butterfly pero el joven príncipe heredero junto a un grupo de nobles, caballeros y soldados que se mantenían fieles a la corona, dieron un golpe de estado a días previos de firmar el pacto de rendición que al cabo de unos meses y ya coronado, el nuevo rey DragónSlayer y con su nuevo consejo, reorganizaron al ejercito reanudando la guerra que a casi dos años del inicio y en la batalla de las tierras bajas del reino DragónSlayer se decidiría su destino._

 _ **Mediados de otoño, batalla de las tierras bajas del reino DragónSlayer.**_

El joven rey se abrió paso por medio de la espesa niebla seguido por sus hombres que sumaban un total de 1200 compuesto de jóvenes reclutas, veteranos de batallas pasadas, grandes héroes del reino que fueron maestros del joven rey. Y ahora eran parte de su consejo.

Portaban armaduras de cuero y algunos llevaban cotas de mallas por debajo de esta, cargando con espadas tanto largas como cortas, hachas, ballestas, mazas y dagas en cambio el ejercito Butterfly que eran casi de 2000 soldados y caballeros con armaduras completas que estaban ya formados esperando dar comienzo a la batalla.

-Esto se define aquí y ahora-dijo el joven rey.

-Majestad-dijo Geralt de Westland un antiguo caballero y héroe de guerras pasadas e incluso maestro de armas del joven rey, de complexión atlética para su edad que rondaba los 50 años, de cabello encanecido con una barba de un par de días, de piel levemente bronceada, de altura promedio que portaba una espada larga observando el campo de batalla.

-Geralt, ya sabes la razón del porque vamos a combatir aquí-dijo Marco.

-Tenemos la niebla, el terreno y ellos no conocen este lugar, ósea tenemos la ventaja pero el rey nunca entra en combate directo-aconsejo Geralt.

-Pero un caballero de mi padre me enseño que el rey debe estar con sus hombres al momento de combatir y será respectado, eso me lo ensañaste tú-respondió Marco que al ver a su maestro y amigo estrecharon sus manos dedicando un par de palabras entre ellos -fieros y valientes.

-Fieros y valientes-respondió Geralt tomando posición junto a los hombres viendo a su rey que se giro hacia ellos.

-Somos los hijos de los dragones y no dejaremos que nuestras alas sean cortadas por estos perros falderos-grito Marco escuchando las carcajadas de sus hombres-les prometo que después de esta batalla, regresaran a casa con los suyos, hemos sangrados y luchado juntos por casi un año y medio es hora de poner fin a esta guerra- al girarse en dirección del ejército enemigo desvainando sus dos espadas de nombre Saeta de Fuego y Colmillo de Dragón.

-Marco-gritaron y aullaron sus hombres.

-Corred a pelear-ordeno Marco siendo el primer en avanzar.

En cuanto el ejercito Butterfly solo escuchaba los gritos, aullidos y maldiciones de sus enemigos que cargaron contra ellos sin poder determinar cuánto eran realmente por la espesa niebla de la mañana de otoño.

-Mantengan las líneas-ordenaba el comandante que rápidamente, la voz se corrió por todas la líneas pero el pánico ya se había apoderado de los soldados.

-Rompan filas-grito un soldado que ya estaba orinándose en los pantalones.

Nadie sabe exactamente lo que vieron los soldados del reino Butterfly, en medio de la niebla. Pero los hombres del rey Marco solo vieron a un ejército completamente desorganizado que trataba de mantener el orden o huir para salvar sus vidas cayendo encima de ellos y desatando una batalla confusa para ambos bandos.

-16 han caído bajo mis espadas-se dijo al continuar avanzando y viendo la confusión que estaba sumido todo el campo de batalla. -Estoy cansado y quiero agua-se dijo rajando con su segunda espada la garganta de un soldado antes de caer arrodillado al suelo, al mirar hacia el cielo comenzó a ver la luz del sol y lentamente la espesa niebla fue desapareciendo volviéndose a poner de pie, miro a su alrededor dándose cuenta que la batalla era suya.

-Majestad-grito una voz familiar.

-Geralt- contesto Marco viendo a su más fiel caballero abrirse paso completamente sucio con la espada ensangrentada.

-Mi rey-dijo Geralt ayudándolo.

-No creo que estemos muerto-dijo Marco bromeando.

-Para nada solo estamos sucios y sedientos- respondió Geralt.

El joven rey miro en todas direcciones dándose cuenta que sus hombres estaban recorriendo el campo de batalla ayudando a los heridos o buscando a sus caídos, al reanudar su marcha se topo con un charco de agua que al verse en el, solo vio su rostro cubierto de tierra, sudor, sangre y cansancio pero había dado el golpe final y puso fin a la maldita guerra.

-Nosotros ganamos-dijo Marco.

-Sí y esta guerra llego a su fin gracias a ti-contesto Geralt mirando con orgullo a su rey.

 _ **Aquella misma noche.**_

Mientras todos sus hombres celebraban y honraban a sus caídos, el joven rey debía centrarse en asuntos más importantes para poner fin a la guerra, encontrándose en su tienda de campaña redactando una carta para sus enemigos.

-Mi victoria es definitiva y espero que estos términos pongan fin a sus pretensiones de una vez por toda-se dijo, al continuar revisando todos los puntos vio en el umbral de la tienda a su maestro Geralt que estaba cubierto por una capa negra.

-¿Puedo pasar?-pregunto Geralt.

-Adelante-indico Marco viendo como tomaba asiento frente a él, quedando distanciado solo por el escritorio.

-Tengo el numero de los caídos y de nuestros sobrevivientes-dijo Geralt.

-¿Cuando de mis nobles hombres cayeron?- pregunto Marco dejando de lado la carta.

-Perdimos un poco más de 700 hombres y solo sobrevivieron un poco menos de 500-contesto Geralt.

Al oír esto Marco contuvo un par de lágrimas para no verse como un rey débil frente a su más fiel caballero dando un golpe en la mesa, para liberar algo de ira y tratar de mantener la compostura ante tales noticias.

-¿Cuánto más de mi pueblo deben morir por la paz?-se pregunto siendo observando por Geralt.

-No es malo mostrar nuestras frustraciones y mucho menos sentirse culpable por todos los que se sacrificaron por la paz del reino-dijo Geralt.

-Tú me enseñaste que en todo momento debemos mantener la mente fría-respondió Marco.

-Si es verdad, pero solo en la batalla ahora es distinto puedes llorar a los muertos y relajarte por un momento como un hombre-dijo Geralt.

El difunto rey Rafael DragónSlayer había sido un rey amado por su pueblo al igual que su esposa la reina Angie, al momento de su muerte y el reino sumido en caos. Los siguientes meses y sumando a la traición de algunos nobles pero con ayuda de Geralt que siempre ha estado a su lado para cuidarlo y aconsejarlo. Escuchandolo como si fuera su propio padre y lo volvía hacer una vez más.

-Siempre me he hecho la misma pregunta-dijo Marco.

-Si es sobre que eres un buen rey ya conoces la respuesta-dijo Geralt.

-Soy el rey que paso por la espada a los traidores, el rey que se corono muy joven, el rey que jugo a la guerra o el rey que solo se debe a su pueblo-concluía.

-Tienes 19 años y te ganaste el respecto de tu pueblo, solo soy un extranjero en esta tierra pero he visto muchos reyes en mi vida y puedo decir que. Tú eres el mejor de ellos, ahora trajiste paz al reino y humillaste a las brujas con símbolos en su caras pero dime, ¿acaso para ti eso es poco?-le reclamo Geralt viendo a Marco que solo se limito a escuchar.

-Solo quiero descansar, en pocos años he peleado muchas batallas que alguien de mi edad ni siquiera tuvo que haber visto-contesto.

-Estás en tu derecho y, ¿dime has pensando en lo que vas a exigir al reino Butterfly para terminar esta guerra?-pregunto Geralt.

-Ten-contesto Marco pasándole la carta que había redactado en aquellos momentos.

Marco observo en silencio y trato de estudiar el rostro de Geralt, que leía con mucho cuidado la carta que volvió a leerla por segunda vez hasta que se la regreso.

-Interesante propuesta pero lo último, es algo sorpresivo pero muy comprensible-dijo Geralt.

-La reina Moon y el rey River tienen una hija así que es normal que se hagan estas clases de arreglos-dijo Marco.

-No lo pongo en duda y en su momento serias rey de dos reinos pero debes pensar en quien enviaras para que nos represente-dijo Geralt.

-Si ya tengo alguien en mente-respondió.

-Eso es bueno y ahora creo que me iré a beber antes de dormir, buenas noche majestad-dijo Geralt retirándose de la tienda.

-Buenas noches, Geralt-contesto quedando solo, al tomar nuevamente la cara la repaso tres veces leyendo con mucho cuidado lo que redacto en especial la ultima parte- _Como rey del reino DragónSlayer y ultimo miembro de la casa real propongo a los reyes Butterfly, la alianza de los dos reinos por medio de la unión en matrimonio con su heredera la joven princesa Butterfly y así de una vez por toda terminar esta guerra y agregando lo ya mencionando con anterioridad_ -cuando termino de leer la carta se quedo meditando hasta que tomo la pluma con algo de tinta en la punta, firmando y sellando la carta y asegurándose de traer la paz para su pueblo de una vez por todas.

* * *

 _ **Un par de semanas después, Reino Butterfly.**_

A los días posteriores de la derrota del ejército Butterfly, sumando las condiciones impuestas por el reino DragónSlayer además de una profunda crisis política y sublevación de los monstruos que residían al interior del reino. La reina en turno conocida por todos como Moon la inconmovible se encontraba en su despacho personal estudiando las condiciones impuestas por el reino vencedor de la guerra.

-Esta maldita guerra ocasionada por las ambiciones de mi familia nos ha salido bastante caro, ahora debemos pagar los costos de la guerra y los monstruos han vuelto a ocasionar problemas- pero al seguir estudiando la carta enviada por el rey DragónSlayer fue interrumpida justo en ese momento por un hombrecillo azul vestido con ropas blancas y botas moradas que entraba en el despacho.

-Mi lady, veo que aun sigue estudiando la propuesta del joven rey-dijo Glossaryck.

-Glossy, sabes que necesito privacidad en solucionar este gran problema que tenemos entre manos-contesto Moon.

-¡Que cruel solo quería darte mi consejo!-exclamo el hombrecillo.

-Disculpa, sabes que este asunto nos dejo en una profundad crisis y esto términos son algo extraños-dijo Moon.

-Soy todo oído-dijo Glossaryck.

Moon al tomar la carta aclaro la voz y comenzando a leer:

 ** _A la reina Moon Butterfly por esta carta le informo que su ejército ha sido aniquilado casi por completo, algunos soldados y caballeros pudieron huir de la masacre en cuanto a sus caídos he me encargado que sus cabezas sean colocadas en mi frontera como señal de que su reino no se atreva a colocar un pie en el, ahora le exijo bajo estos términos poner fin la guerra entre ambos reinos:_**

 ** _Pago de una indemnización por los daños causado por la guerra a cambio de 15 cofres de oro de tamaño mediano._**

 ** _Una declaración pública pidiendo disculpa al reino DragónSlayer que se debe enviar copia a los demás reino del continente para dar a entender que ambos reinos estarán en paz._**

 ** _La liberación inmediata de todos los rehenes que tiene cada reino sin consecuencia alguna._**

 ** _La firma de un pacto de no agresión que se debe sellar bajo la presencia de ambos gobernantes, que nos convertirá en aliados de manera inmediata._**

 ** _Por último como rey del reino DragónSlayer y ultimo miembro de la casa real, propongo a los reyes Butterfly, la alianza de los dos reinos por medio de la unión en matrimonio con su heredera la joven princesa Butterfly y así de una vez por toda terminar esta guerra y agregando lo ya mencionando con anterioridad._**

 ** _Le sugiero que acepte estos términos o me veré en la necesidad de pasar a sus rehenes por la espada y comenzar una invasión a su reino con mi ejército._**

 ** _Marco I DragónSlayer_**

Moon al terminar la carta, Glossaryck la tomo entre sus pequeñas manos, leyendo con mucho cuidado que tras meditarlo hablo.

-Me recuerda a cierto rey que una vez conocí-comento el hombrecillo.

-Glossy por favor, tú tienes más experiencia en esto y necesito dar una respuesta pronto a la emisaria o mejor dicho a más tardar hoy-suplico la reina.

-Es fácil solo aceptar el tratado y en cuanto a Star dile que pronto tendrá un nuevo esposo-dijo Glossaryck mirando con interés la carta. Moon al oír estas palabras, quedo en silencio por un par de minutos, ponderado la opción que tenía frente a ella colocando en una posición, muy delicada en relación de la propuesta de matrimonio.

-Dave, me hizo una petición informal de matrimonio para que Star y Tom se casen pero la propuesta que hizo el joven rey es más solida para el reino y podemos asegurar la paz e incluso evitar la invasión-se dijo meditando la propuesta.

-Creo que estas cosas no debería comentarlas, pero recuerdas a Júpiter Butterfly-dijo Glossaryck.

-Si como no voy a recordarlo, fue el primer caballero del reino y formo la guardia real, ¿Qué paso con él?-pregunto Moon algo confundida.

-Júpiter se caso con una mujer de la familia DragónSlayer a pesar que fue un matrimonio corto por la prematura muerte de su esposa, ambos reinos cooperaron entre si y ahora considera esta opción. Si Star se casa con el joven rey ambos reinos se ayudaran entre si y la próxima heredera será reina de dos reinos-dijo Glossaryck.

Al oír esto Moon pondero la opción pero solo faltaba hablar con Star antes de aceptar todos los términos impuestos, pero antes debía hablar con River para explicarle los beneficios que tendría esta alianza para el futuro de Star y de los dos reinos.

 _ **Jardín de las rosas, en ese mismo momento.**_

Era una joven princesa de 16 años era tan alta como su madre, de cabello rubio largo y grueso peinado adecuadamente tomado en un moño, de ojos azules como el cielo, de complexión esbelta y piel blanca como la nieve llevando un vestido de color azul y blanco que tenia junta a ella un enorme libro de portada y contraportada de cuero.

-Este hechizo aun no lo he podido lograr- al lanzar un suspiro leyó por última vez el hechizo canalizando algo de magia en su mano y tratando de concentrarse pero no pudo reunir, lo suficiente magia que se deshizo frente a ella. -Quizás le deba decir a Glossaryck que me ayude es algo avanzado o tal vez mamá-al plantearlo por unos momentos y siguiendo con su estudio del antiguo libro de hechizos de la familia, como solía hacer tras terminar sus clases con los tutores reales, vio a una mujer de cabello largo de color negro y peinado en un tomate, de piel levemente bronceada, llevando ropas negras y rojas que era seguida por dos soldados con armaduras de cuero, cota de malla por debajo de estas, escudos y espadas al hombro.

-¿Princesa Star Butterfly?-pregunto la mujer que era seguida de cerca por los dos soldados.

-Sí, disculpe creo que nunca la he visto antes-dijo Star viendo con sorpresa el escudo de armas que portaba en un prendedor la mujer recién llegada.

-Princesa, mi nombre es Lady Emeria Martel y soy la emisaria del reino DragónSlayer tengo la misión de hablar con usted de un asunto muy importante- presentándose.

-Claro, pero que puede necesitar usted de mí, cuando ni siquiera soy la reina-respondió Star algo nerviosa que cada vez que conocía a personas de la nobleza le entrada los nervios de manera fugaz.

-Princesa, usted sabe que el reino Butterfly y el reino DragónSlayer estuvieron en guerra hace poco y mi rey me ordeno venir aquí para hablar de paz y de los términos para el futuro tratado-explico Emeria.

-Soy consciente que mi reino perdió esa guerra contra el suyo y ahora esperamos la benevolencia de su majestad-dijo Star recordando a los cientos de mujeres y niños que lloraban por sus seres queridos cuando se enteraron de la derrota del ejercito real frente al joven rey.

-Majestad se me ordeno entregarle esto y también debo decirle que mi señor pronto vendrá al reino para hablar con su señora madre de algunos detalles-dijo Emeria que le entrego en sus manos una carta que estaba dirigida exclusivamente a ella.

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunto Star mirando con cierta curiosidad la carta.

-Debe abrirla cuando este a solas, no conozco su contenido y por favor espere hasta la noche-respondió Emeria que realizo una reverencia como los dos soldados.

Star al queda a solas estudio en silencio la carta tratando de adivinar que podía decir en ella y el objeto que estaba en su interior.

-Debe ser algún presente, como mi cumpleaños se encuentra ya cerca, pero quizás solo se confundió-se dijo Star volviendo a su lectura.

 _ **Aquella noche, en el comedor.**_

Cuando llego la hora de cenar junto a sus padres la mesa estaba repleta de sus platillos favoritos quedando algo confundida, había pan de maíz, pavo asado, manzanas en almíbar, tarta de manzana, salsa de ciruela, codorniz rellena e incluso pastel de limón y muchos otros platillos de su gusto.

-Vaya que estamos celebrando-dijo Star tomando la servilleta que se coloco en su regazo.

-Algo muy importante-dijo su padre compartiendo una mirada con su esposa.

-Querida solo disfruta la cena-dijo su madre que estaba algo preocupada.

Para Star fue una cena tranquila o mejor dicho algo extraña a su parecer, habitualmente solía ser con Moon hablando sobre asuntos del reino mientras su padre. Recordaba sus tiempos de juventud cuando se iba de incursión a luchar con monstruos, pero ahora todo era muy distinto a como estaba acostumbrada.

-Star, ¿has tejido algo últimamente como sueles hacer?-pregunto su madre.

-Sabes que nunca he sido buena en tejer, siempre hablo con el sastre real cuando quiero un vestido-respondió la princesa.

-Quizás deberías practicar un poco ya vas a tener 17 años querida-dijo River pasando su mano por la frondosa barba.

-¡Podría hacerlo pero nunca se me ha dado bien el tejer!-exclamo Star viendo a sus padres que estaban actuando realmente extraños esa noche.

-Habla con la tía Etheria o tu prima Nyx, ellas saben tejer-repuso Moon.

-Quizás, pero la tía Etheria es algo estricta y le gusta la perfección de inmediato, en cambio Nyx cuando se pone hablar nadie la puede detener-dijo Star.

-O tal vez pedirle al sastre real-sugirió River.

Al continuar la cena, Star era constantemente asediada por preguntas como si ya estaba pensando en su futuro, en especial cuando llegara el momento de gobernar, sobre su dominio de la magia que aun le faltaba practicar, que vestido ocuparía para el día de su cumpleaños que sería dentro de unas semanas, e incluso que necesitaba arreglar su cabello.

-¿No quiero ser grosera pero porque hacen tantas preguntas?-dijo Star viendo como su madre y padre quedaron en silencio hasta que Moon tomo la palabra.

-Cariño, creo que no hemos sido honesto-dijo Moon.

-Tesoro, esta cena tiene un significado al fin y al cabo-dijo River.

-¿Qué sucede acaso ha pasado algo con las negociaciones?-pregunto.

-Las negociaciones con la emisaria han sido un éxito-contesto Moon.

-Si todo ha salido bien y esta cena es de celebración, no debería estar el resto de la familia-dijo desconcertada la joven princesa.

-Querida, quiero que escuches atentamente lo que vamos a decir-dijo River que lanzo un suspiro.

-Veras el rey DragónSlayer envió sus exigencias para poner fin a la guerra y así evitar un invasión de su parte que consideramos como bastante justa al perder e invadir sus tierras, debemos pagar una suma en oro al igual que una disculpa pública e incluso nos pidió tu mano en matrimonio lo cual aceptamos antes de cenar-dijo Moon.

Star al oír esto comprendió mejor la visita que le hizo lady Emeria al entregarle la carta que debía ser abierta cuando estuviera solas en su habitación, al principio una crisis de nervios la ataco dándose cuenta que no estaba lista aun para casarse y menos con un total desconocido.

-Me están vendiendo como si fuera un saco de maíz-dijo Star.

-No querida eso es absurdo, solo estamos diciendo que te vas a casar con el rey de otro reino y según lo comentado por lady Emeria es alguien educado que te tratara bien-dijo River.

-Star, debes comprender lo que vas hacer es algo muy importante para el reino y serás reina de dos naciones-dijo Moon en su carácter firme.

-Pero me van a entregar al enemigo del reino e incluso tratamos de matarlo en el campo de batalla, acaso no han pensado que me puede humillar de alguna forma-dijo Star en su defensa.

-Querida eso lo tenemos presente pero la familia DragónSlayer se ha caracterizado por ser gente de nobleza y honor sin importar si son amigos o enemigos, no creo que te pase eso o al menos puede que te diga algo desagradable de vez en cuando-dijo Moon.

-Lo más importante querida es que estés lista cuando llegue el momento que seas la nueva reina y ahora solo tú puedes poner de manera definitiva el fin de esta guerra que nos costó muy caro-dijo River.

-Siempre pensé que sería comprometida con Tom por conocernos desde niños-dijo Star conteniendo las lagrimas.

-Star debes comprender que estamos ya en una gran crisis política y militar, nuestro ejército fue aniquilado y el invierno se acerca, necesitamos recuperar estabilidad cuanto antes y este matrimonio simboliza el primer paso, luego empezaremos a reclutar nuevamente soldados y armar caballeros para el reino pero ahora necesitamos que hagas este sacrificio por tu futuro-dijo Moon.

Star salió huyendo del comedor principal dejando a sus padres mientras sus lagrimas caían por sus mejillas mientras las marcas de sus corazones se iban opacando a un rosa muy oscuro que al encerrarse en su habitación se recostó en su cama sin darse cuenta cuanto tiempo estuvo llorando en silencio.

-Siempre pensé en casarme por amor-se dijo Star que al girarse en distintas direcciones de su cama vio en su mesa de centro la carta que había recibido por parte de lady Emeria que hundió aún más su rostro en su almohada pensando en todo lo que vendría para ella-voy a ser el trofeo de guerra de un rey que no conozco y todo por la culpa de mi familia por sus estúpidas ambiciones-dijo en voz alta.

-Star, no quiero ser grosero pero al menos deja dormir-dijo Glossaryck saliendo del libro de hechizo.

-Glossaryck, ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo Star.

-Sabes que vivo en el libro que está justo en tu mesa de centro y siempre estoy aquí-exclamo Glossaryck viendo los ojos hinchado de la princesa.

-Disculpa no quería ser grosera, me acabo de enterar que estoy comprometida-dijo Star.

-Si ya sabía sobre eso y creo que es algo muy importante que harás por el reino-dijo Glossaryck sentándose cerca de la princesa.

-Yo quería casarme por amor y ahora fui comprometida con un hombre que nunca he visto antes-dijo Star.

-Querida Star, creo que deberías estar tranquila todos los príncipes y nobles que vienen al reino tratan de ganarse tu gracia y creo que quizás deberías esperar a conocer al rey DragónSlayer-exclamo Glossaryck.

-Yo no me quiero casar aun e incluso me envió una carta -el hombrecillo azul vio de reojo la carta que fue en su búsqueda y regresando con ella.

-Entonces ábrela-dijo.

-No quiero-contesto.

-Si, quieres puedo hacerlo por ti-propuso Glossaryck.

-No se tal vez, sea algo muy importante-replico.

-Entonces no sabrás lo que dice, hasta que la abras-dijo Glossaryck.

Al seguir el consejo del hombrecillo, Star tomo la carta mirándola con mucho cuidado y tratando de adivinar que era aquello en su interior, al abrirla un objeto brillante cayó en su regazo tomándolo entre sus manos.

-Es un collar-dijo Star estudiando detenidamente la joya hecha de alguna clase de metal que no pudo identificar.

-Eso sí es valioso-dijo Glossaryck.

-¿Enserio?-pregunto Star.

-Sí, es un collar hecho por los propios maestro de las fraguas del reino DragónSlayer que solo los miembros de la familia real lo poseen y quizás es el único que se ha fabricado en años-Star al ver con mucho cuidado la joya que tenía una cadena delgada y una pieza con forma de dragón con ojos de rubí admiro en silencio por unos minutos la pieza hasta que el hombrecillo tomo la carta comenzando a leerla.

- ** _Para la princesa Butterfly, le envió este pequeño presente con mucho significado que ya debe estar enterada de su compromiso, le prometo presentarme para el Stump Day y la celebración de su cumpleaños número 17 donde le hare llegar en persona más regalo además de hablar con más detalle el día de la boda que fijaremos la fecha adecuada para casarnos en su reino como dicta la tradición e incluso le hago una invitación para que conozca su futuro reino durante los meses de invierno_** -terminaba de leer el hombrecillo.

-Vendrá en persona-dijo Star.

-Y dicen que el rey DragónSlayer es un bárbaro pero su escritura es bastante elegante-dijo el hombrecillo.

-Se noto algo frió pero me invito a visitar su reino por unos meses-dijo Star.

-Quizás deberías conocerlo y por lo que me entere tiene 19 años, invítalo a pasear por los jardines o tomar el té-propuso Glossaryck.

Star solo lanzo un suspiro volviendo a recortarse quedando en silencio por unos minutos hasta que le hizo una pregunta Glossaryck.

-¿Soy bonita?-pregunto Star.

-Me estas pidiendo mi opinión-dijo sorprendido.

-Sí, somos amigos-dijo Star.

-Mejor dicho maestro y alumna pero siempre me has cumplido mis caprichos en cuanto a tu pregunta eres mucho más bonita que tu madre a su edad-dijo Glossaryck-por favor no digas lo ultimo a nadie, no quiero tener problema con tu madre-pidió de forma amable.

-Gracias Glossy-dijo Star dándole un gran abrazo al hombrecillo.

-Solo debes ser tu misma y prometo que todo saldrá bien-exclamo Glossaryck dándose cuenta que su hora para dormir ya se había pasado despidiéndose de la princesa.

-Buenas noches y descansa-dijo Star que al quedar nuevamente a solas volvió a leer la carta y mirando con mucha detención el collar que paso entre sus manos-creo que voy a necesitar un vestido nuevo, un peinado adecuado para la ocasiones y me pregunto cómo será.

* * *

 _ **Un par de semanas después, un día antes del Stump Day.**_

Llevaba un vestido de color escarlata con una capa de color blanco y una piel sobre sus hombros, un peinando adecuadamente hecho con su corona de princesa, ademas de un par de guantes blancos hasta los codos, una ligera pintura para los labios de color rosa y zapatillas de color blanca que estaba junto a toda la familia Butterfly esperando a su futuro esposo.

-Estoy muy nerviosa-se dijo.

-¿Estás bien?-pregunto su padre.

-Sí, es este estúpido corsé-dijo Star tratando de respirar sin caer desmayada.

-Star, trata de mantener la compostura al menos-dijo Moon en voz baja.

Mientras la familia real aguardaba con impaciencia la llegada del rey DragónSlayer, Star había pasado las dos últimas semanas visitando regularmente el sastre y apenas comiendo para tener el peso adecuado para recibir a la comitiva y poder lucir su nuevo vestido.

-Seguro que llega hoy-murmuro Star viendo a Lady Emeria y sus dos guardaespaldas que estaban tranquilamente esperando la llegada de su rey.

-Solo trata de no desmayarte o al menos apóyate en tu padre-dijo su madre mientras todos los miembros de la familia real y los soldados del reino vieron entrar a un jinete portando un estandarte con un dragón alzando el vuelo sujetando entre sus garras una espada larga que era seguido por tres jinetes.

-Esas si son leyendas-dijo su padre.

-¿Ellos?- pregunto a River.

-Si el del centro es Geralt de Westland, el de la izquierda es Bruce el rojo y el de la derecha es Adrian el sonriente-le indico que estaba emocionado por tan ilustres visitas.

Star siguió viendo como los jinetes se ordenaban adecuadamente que iban desmontando y se formaban sujetando las riendas de sus caballos.

-¿Dónde está?-se pregunto pero vio justo en ese momento a Lady Emeria, avanzando al centro del patio del castillo junto a los dos guardaespaldas que en ese momento vio entrar a un joven alto y de complexión atlética, piel bronceada, cabello de color castaño adecuadamente peinado que llevaba una corona de acero y de dos dragones batallando entre sí,portando una armadura de cuero con un gorjal en el cuello con dos dragones que luchaban entre sí y un par hombreras , una capa de color negra forrada con piel y una segunda piel en sus hombros cargaba sobre su espalda e incluso cargaba sobre él dos espadas y llevando sus manos enguantadas que desmonto de manera elegante su caballo.

-Solo es un niño-dijo River sorprendido.

-Pero ese mocoso nos derroto-dijo Moon mirando a Star que estaba sorprendida por la presencia del joven rey. En cambio lady Emeria y sus guardaespaldas hicieron una reverencia a su rey que les ordeno levantase con un simple gesto comenzando avanzar hacia los reyes Butterfly seguido por lady Emeria, Bruce, Geralt y Adrian.

-Aquí viene-se dijo Star.

-Majestades les presento al rey Marco DragónSlayer hijo de los difuntos reyes Rafael y Angie-dijo Emeria.

-Es un honor poder conocerlo-dijo Marco.

-Igual es un honor-dijo River sosteniendo su cetro y estrechando la mano libre con el joven rey.

-Majestad me da gusto poder conocerlo-dijo Moon en un tono solemne.

-Igual reina Moon para mi es un honor conocer a la famosa reina que derroto al ejercito del monstruo inmortal-dijo Marco besando con mucha delicadez su mano.

Star cruzo mirada con Marco pero Emeria se adelanto haciendo las presentaciones formales entre ambos.

-Majestad le presento a la princesa Star Butterfly-anuncio Emeria.

-Es un honor poder conocerlo valiente y fiero rey-dijo Star realizando un reverencia muy solemne que tomo por sorpresa a toda su familia.

En cambio el joven rey, la estudio detenidamente por unos instantes en silencio, percatándose que la joven princesa estaba ocupando el collar que le envió.

-Veo que mi regalo fue de su agrado, princesa-dijo Marco que a vista y paciencia de todos observaron cómo le quitaba el guante besando la mano desnuda de la princesa, causando la sorpresa de todos.

-Que atrevido-comento Etheria en voz baja.

-Gracias por su regalo-respondió Star que estaba totalmente sonrojada y el joven rey respondió con una simple reverencia que al girarse en dirección de Moon le pidió que sus hombres necesitaban acomodarse y descansar cuanto antes tras un largo viaje desde su reino. La joven princesa observo a toda la comitiva que era guiada hacia la torre de los invitados del reino vio como los soldados, caballeros y sirvientes seguían a su rey inmediatamente.

-No puedo creer que alguien tan joven ya sea rey-se dijo Star sintiendo una extraña punzada en su corazón y sin poder quitar su mirada sobre el joven rey.

* * *

 **Aquí dejamos este primer capítulo espero que lo disfrutaran, fuera de su agrado, además que el siguiente capítulo saldrá el 18 de enero en el transcurso del día, también les recuerdo que pueden dejar sus reviews o pm que serán respondido, les deseo la mejor buena onda de todo y nos vemos pronto.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hola queridos lectores como han estado espero que todo vaya bien en sus vidas, ahora como verán saque este capítulo dos, muchos antes de lo programado e incluso deje de lado mis otros fic para sacar este y agradezco su gran recepción antes de iniciar la historia y dar a conocer los siguientes titulo quiero declarar dos cosas:_**

 ** _Primero dije en su momento que este fic tendría entre 12 a 15 capitulo pero al pensar mejor la trama creo que pueda dar para más pero seguiré manteniendo el plazo de publicación que será entre 10 a 15 días hábiles si me demoro por alguna razón, no se preocupen estará listo a más tardar dos días después de la fecha establecida, pero recuerden este fic será un poco más largo como dije, solo disfruten y lean._**

 ** _Segundo punto a tratar es en relación al reino DragónSlayer, como han visto por Internet mucho de ustedes el mapa de Mewni presentado en el libro de Star and Marco`s guide to mastering every dimension, se nos presenta todos los reinos y lugares que han salido en la serie pero la ubicación exacta del reino es al sur del reino Johansen y del Mewni River, este reino se caracteriza por ser un lugar de grandes montañas y densos bosques, la población del reino es muy diversas, hay rubio como morenos pero tienen la piel levemente bronceada que en su mayoría residen en los bosques cercanos y otros a pies de la montaña como en la capital del reino, otro punto es en relación a su riqueza no es un reino muy rico por así decirlo no tiene grandes sumas de oro como se ve al interior de la familia Butterfly que le gusta tener el control de todo por asi decirlo, es un gobierno monárquico respaldo por un alto consejo de ministros, su economía se basa en agricultura, la ganadería, alfarería y artesanía hecha a base de diversos tipos de piedras e incluso existe dentro de la población un reducido grupo de personas con habilidades mágicas o piromantes que utilizan sus habilidades más para el trabajo en piedra que la guerra pero eso no quiere decir que sean parte del ejercito._**

 ** _Otro aspecto que la cultura del reino DragónSlayer me baso en lo que conocemos como hoy día en la cultura visigoda, normanda y bizantina al momento de llegar al reino hablare con más detalle dentro de la historia y todo lo relacionado a ello._**

 ** _En cuanto a los reviews que responderé de manera general agradezco la aceptación que ha tenido este fic espero que todos los lectores lo sigan hasta el final y no van a salir defraudando con lo que vendrá y ahora estos son los siguientes capitulo y sus sipnosis:_**

 ** _1-El Primer Encuentro: Publicado 8/01/2018._**

 ** _2-Stump Day: Publicado 15/01/2018._**

 ** _3-La Propuesta: Los diversos reinos están expectante y a la espera de la fecha para la boda real entre la princesa y el rey DragónSlayer, en cambio los príncipes y princesas de los diversos reinos de Mewni realizan una fiesta por mera diversión pero la joven princesa Butterfly invita a su prometido a celebrar junto a ellos, pero todo se volverá a complicar nuevamente.(Parte I y II)._**

 ** _4-El Templo de Monstruos: La princesa Star junto a los demás príncipes y princesas deciden ayudar a los monstruos del bosque y del pantano llevando provisiones y abrigo, pero al ver que será un duro invierno para ellos, la joven princesa busca ayuda entre sus caballeros y soldados que se niegan en dar su apoyo en escoltarlos hacia el antiguo templo de monstruos, por consejo de Glossaryck le dice que vaya hablar con su prometido que al oír su petición le otorga más de lo esperado._**

 ** _5-Fuego Devastador: continuando con los sucesos del Templo de Monstruos, el grupo de Star compuestos por los príncipes y princesas, los monstruos del bosque y del pantano y los soldados del reino DragónSlayer continúan defendiéndose del acoso de las grandes bestias, cuando todo parece perdido el propio joven rey se hace presente en el campo de batalla junto a su inseparable compañero Nachos._**

 _ **6-Entre la plebe: Star en sus intentos de conocer a Marco, lo invita a mezclarse de manera incógnita entre el pueblo del reino Butterfly como simples aldeanos y pasar una agradable tarde juntos antes del viaje hacia reino DragónSlayer.**_

 _ **7-En el reino de los Fairies: Tras una discusión con el joven rey, la princesa Star se marcha a deambular por un bosque cercano topándose con el carismático y singular rey Oberón.**_

 _ **8-Pandemoniun: Los reyes Lucitor organizan una gran fiesta para anunciar el compromiso de su hijo con la joven duquesa Halrinach.**_

 _ **9-Geralt de Westland: una visión del pasado del legendario caballero y de su llegada al reino DragónSlayer, ademas de sus aventuras y desaventuras.**_

 _ **10-Canto Siniestro: Al continuar el viaje hacia la capital del reino DragónSlayer, todos los hombres de la comitiva han desaparecido de manera misteriosa y sin dejar rastro, Star y Emeria deciden investigar que está sucediendo y encontrar al responsable.**_

 _ **Eso es lo que viene y espero que estén atentos de paso pueden dejar sus reviews, sin más que decir comenzamos.**_

* * *

Para el reino Butterfly la celebración del Stump Day, es una de las festividades más importante que incluso las familias reales como los Johansen, SpiderBite, Jaggy, Lucitor, Pigeon, Pony Head y KelpBottom suelen cada año en esta fecha reunirse para venerar el tocón sagrado como si fuera un dios, pero en cambio la familia DragónSlayer que recientemente ha regresado al ámbito político de Mewni esta celebración era considerado como algo sin importancia que solo reconocían el poder de los dragones, el fuego y el acero que a partir de esto creaban muchas de sus riquezas que eran la envidia de los demás reino.

Ahora con los recientes sucesos, el reino DragónSlayer por primera vez en su historia será parte de esta celebración y posterior festejo de la princesa Butterfly en su cumpleaños como dicta la tradición debían rendir un tributo al tocón sagrado en aquel día.

Aquella fría mañana y tras una nevada la noche anterior, el joven rey se encontraba preparándose para asistir a la ceremonia junto a sus más fieles caballeros,lady Emeria y algunos soldados elegidos para que lo escoltaran a la celebración.

-Majestad, creo que debería presentarse con su nuevo traje-sugirió Lady Emeria que llevaba un vestido de color negro con detalles dorados con una capa sobre sus hombros y una piel para cubrir parte de la espalda.

-El traje lo ocupare en la fiesta de esta noche, me presentare con mi armadura-contesto Marco mientras un grupo de escuderos le ayudaba a colocarse y ajustar las correas de la armadura de cuero.

-Emeria tiene razón majestad, debería presentarse con su traje su sastre no paso largas horas para tenerlo listo-dijo Bruce el rojo un hombre bajo y musculoso, calvo y barba corta que llevaba su armadura de cuero, su gorjal con un dragón en el, grebas en las piernas, con las manos enguantadas y dos muñequeras de acero en sus antebrazos.

-Rendir tributo a un tocón, eso sí es ridículo-hablo Adrian un hombre de alrededor de 30 años de cabello oscuro y largo sujetado en un moño, que revisaba su armadura y se colocaba su capa.

-Adrian mide tus palabras, estamos un reino extranjero aquí no podemos hablar de frente como lo hacemos en casa y menos expresar nuestra opinión-dijo Geralt que llevaba su armadura de manera impecable y una capa negra.

-Disculpe maestro no fue mi intención-dijo Adrian.

-Solo cumplamos el protocolo de la ceremonia y seamos corteses, no quiero causar una primera mala impresión- al decir esto el joven rey estaba terminando de colocarse su gorjal, capa y su piel, grebas, muñequeras y por ultimo su corona sobre su cabello adecuadamente peinado.

-¿Enserio vamos arrodillarnos frente a un tocón?-bufo Adrian.

-Sir Adrian, llevo un poco más tiempo aquí he aprendido mucho de las tradiciones del reino Butterfly ese tocón es casi un dios para ellos-dijo Lady Emeria.

-¿Un dios?-pregunto Marco mirando a Emeria.

-Verán cuando la familia Butterfly se estableció en estas tierras, los atrapo un duro invierno que casi los aniquilo pero la reina hizo un pacto con la encarnación de una especie de espíritu sagrado de este lugar a cambio que ellos cada año en esta fecha se le rindiera tributo-concluía Emeria.

\- Ya veo entonces espero que nuestro tributo sea aceptable-comento el joven Rey.

-Una estatua de un dragón alzando el vuelo sosteniendo una espada, eso sí es tributo-dijo Geralt.

-Es una obra de arte, maestro-dijo Bruce.

-¿Acaso es un recordatorio para que recuerden su derrota?-pregunto Adrian.

Bruce, Emeria, Adrian y Geralt quedaron en silencio esperando la respuesta de Marco colocándose sus espadas al hombro hasta que finalmente hablo.

-Está hecho de cuarzo rosa, el gran forjador y sus discípulos tardaron casi un mes en hacerlo a pesar que es un venerable maestro en el arte del tallado con fuego-dijo Marco que al alzar su mano derecha concentro algo de magia en el, creando una figura de un dragón hecha de fuego que libero por la habitación.

-Has pensando en hacer ese truco a la princesa Butterfly-dijo Geralt.

-No-dijo Marco pasándose la mano por la nuca.

-Majestad, creo que hablo por todo pero debe ser un poco más sociable con la princesa, durante la cena de anoche cuando lo acompañe me di cuenta que ella lo miraba con cierta curiosidad-dijo Emeria.

-Emy, lo mismo dije a su majestad pero mis consejos parecen que no son útiles-comento Geralt.

-La guardia me comento que la princesa merodeo cerca de aquí, temprano en la mañana -comento Adrian.

-Majestad, solo sea usted mismo-aconsejo Bruce.

-Les recuerdo que soy el rey siempre he valorado sus consejos pero no quiero que la princesa piense que es un trofeo de guerra o está siendo entregada para aplacar nuestra ira-exclamo Marco.

-Creo que podemos hacer una reunión entre ustedes, quizás podría invitarla a una amigable partida de ajedrez o tomar el té de la tarde-propuso Lady Emeria.

-O tal vez proponerle para esta noche en la celebración de su cumpleaños bailar con ella-sugirió Bruce.

-Flores a todas las mujeres les gustan las flores-afirmo Adrian.

Antes que pudiera decir algo, el sonido de las campanas del castillo se hicieron escuchar indicando que era momento de dar inicio con la ceremonia.

-Es hora-dijo Geralt dando un pequeño vistazo a la armadura de Marco.

La pequeña comitiva descendió hacia la entrada principal de la torre donde se encontraba el grupo de soldados elegidos por el propio Geralt como guardia de honor, que al ver a su rey se formaron de inmediato y poniendo atención a las palabras de Marco.

-Es hora y no quiero ver que caigan en cualquier provocación que nos haga, los demás reinos saben que la posición de los Butterfly es inestable y nuestra presencia es un factor que todo sea algo complicado-dijo Marco mirando a sus soldados.

-Fieros y valientes-dijeron los soldados.

-Fieros y valientes- contesto.

* * *

 **Capitulo II:Stump Day**

 _ **En el jardín central, ceremonia del Stump day.**_

El enorme tocón sagrado del reino Butterfly era una monstruosidad de al menos diez metros de ancho por quince de largo con una altura de casi un metro cincuenta que estaba rodeada por un grupo de estatuas y tributos de los diversos reinos, en cambio a su alrededor estaba dispuesto cuatro tribunas con lonas sobre ella para proteger del frió y la posible aguanieve de aquella mañana.

La primera tribuna estaban instalados los reyes y reinas de los diversos reinos de Mewni al igual que los miembros de la alta comisión mágica que se ubica frente a frente con el tocón a su izquierda se encontraba la tribuna de los príncipes herederos que estaban observando con suma atención la comitiva del reino DragónSlayer que estaba instalado en la tribuna al lado derecho de los reyes y la alta comisión mágica y la cuarta tribuna se encontraba la familia Butterfly, Johansen y algunos nobles del reino mirando con suma atención a la reina Moon.

-Como cada año en esta fecha celebramos y honramos al sagrado tocón del reino pero este año y por primera vez en siglos tenemos el honor de recibir al reino DragónSlayer-dijo Moon mientras los presentes aplaudían sus palabras.

-Realmente esta relajado el ambiente-se dijo la princesa llevando puesto un vestido de color azul y una capa forrada de piel en su interior, que estaba junto a su amigo el príncipe Lucitor y la princesa Lilacia, que al igual que le resto de los príncipes miraban con interés al joven rey.

-Sin duda es un par de años mayor y ya es rey s, los demás nobles van a tratar de casar alguna de sus hijas con él-comento en voz la princesa Lilacia.

-No sé que tanto le ven-bufo Tom Lucitor.

Pero la joven princesa al oír estos comentario lanzo un suspiro, mirando a su prometido que estaba al otro lado del patio junto a sus más cercano colaboradores-me pregunto que pasara cuando se haga oficial mi compromiso-al poner nuevamente atención un grupo de artistas comenzó a realizar malabares y piruetas alrededor del tocón dando inicio a la ceremonia. Luego vino el tradicional canto del juglar Ruberiot dedicando la antigua oda al tocón que tras finalizar saco varios aplausos, lo siguiente que vino fue una danza tradicional del reino Johansen realizado por las mujeres del clan que bailaban en torno del tocón.

-Realmente lo está disfrutado- Star miro de reojo al rey DragónSlayer que estaba hablando en voz baja con Lady Emeria que llevaba un tradicional traje de su reino que al levantarse se quito su capa dejando a un lado y bajando de la tribuna.

-¿Acaso esa mujer es la madre del rey DragónSlayer?-pregunto Tom.

-No, ella es la emisaria se llama Lady Emeria-respondió la princesa poniendo atención a lo que vendría.

Todos estuvieron expectantes al ver a Lady Emeria que al realizar una reverencia a todos los presentes hablo claro y contundente-Mi nombre es Lady Emeria de Templar, soy la emisaria del reino DragónSlayer, maestra piromante del rey Marco, alta consejera del reino y vengo a presentar un tradicional baile en honor de nuestra nueva alianza-concluía. Emeria se quito su vestido frente al público revelando debajo que llevaba una prenda que revelaba parte del abdomen de colores rojos y negro con una falda que le llegaba hasta las rodillas por último se quito su calzando comenzando a bailar.

-Es la primera vez que veo a una piromante, ¿pero el joven rey sabrá ocupar magia de fuego?-se pregunto Star poniendo atención a la danza.

Emeria lanzo un suspiro comenzando a danzar de manera delicada y rápidamente un remolino de fuego comenzó a rodearla que al jugar con sus manos pequeños dragones de fuegos salieron revoloteando y jugando entre la multitud, rápidamente la piromante se gano a los presentes viendo las increíbles piruetas, saltos y contorsiones que realizo terminando con un Split siendo aplaudida por todos.

-Bravo-dijo Moon felicitando por la presentación a Emeria.

-Sin duda en el reino DragónSlayer saben bailar-comento la princesa Penélope SpiderBite.

Lo siguiente fue la habitual recreación de la llegada de los primeros colonos Butterfly comenzando con el ya conocido encuentro con el sagrado tocón en un duro invierno.

-Esta historia siempre es igual-se dijo Star mostrándose aburrida.

Los presentes vieron como el tocón los ayudo a sobrevivir el invierno como lentamente el reino fue construyendo alrededor de él para cuidarlo y venerarlo como todo los años hasta nuestros días, antes de dar por conclusión el joven rey descendió de la tribuna mientras la reina Moon y el rey River se fueron acercando, esto dio la señal para que la princesa Star se acercara, cuando los cuatro quedaron de frente, fue la propia reina Moon que hablo.

-Hasta hace poco los reinos Butterfly y DragónSlayer estábamos en guerra pero en este día admitimos nuestra derrota frente al valeroso rey Marco DragónSlayer y frente a los demás reinos, ahora como es tradición para sellar la paz daremos el abrazo de la fraternidad-dijo Moon.

-Paz en nuestros reinos-dijo Marco entrelazando su brazo con el de Moon dando un abrazo fraternal.

-Paz en nuestros reinos-repitió Moon al igual que River y Star dieron el tradicional abrazo.

Rápidamente un grupo de soldados del reino DragónSlayer trajeron hasta un lado del tocón, una enorme caja que depositaron con mucho cuidado y revelando la estatua del dragón hecha en cuarzo rosa que fue alabada por todos.

-Esta estatua fue hecha por los piromante de mi reino y es el símbolo que representa nuestra alianza desde ahora y para siempre-dijo Marco siendo aplaudido por reyes, príncipes y nobles por igual.

-Ahora viene la parte difícil-se dijo Star viendo a su madre pidiendo un momento de atención.

-Desde que mi hija cumplió 16 años y en el transcurso de un año exactamente que coincidentemente hoy mi hija y heredera al trono cumple 17 años esta misma noche, he recibido varias propuesta de matrimonio de los diversos reinos, nobles e incluso pariente lejanos pero debo decir que en este día, debo hacer la presentación formal del futuro rey Butterfly, nuestro nuevo aliado y amigo el rey Marco DragónSlayer ha hecho una propuesta formal y aceptable-dijo Moon.

Moon le indico a tanto a Marco y Star que se acercaran a ella e incluso le pidió que entrelazaran sus manos en ese momento River se acerco a ellos dando la bendición real y como padre, alzando sus manos frente a todos.

-Los futuros reyes-dijo River.

Star observo cómo sus amigos los príncipes y princesas se miraron entre si, en especial a Lilacia que estaba con la boca abierta en cambio Tom se mostro furioso por lo que estaba pasando, mientras al ver algunos reyes estaban realmente molesto por lo que estaba sucediendo en cambio al ver a los Johansen y Butterfly solo estaban aplaudiendo de manera desconcertada pero los miembros de la comitiva DragónSlayer estaba celebrando y gritando por el matrimonio.

-Quería que fuera algo más privado-comento en voz baja el joven rey.

-Majestad, mi madre me lo comento anoche ya estaba consciente que pasaría-dijo Star percibiendo el calor natural del joven rey.

-Me gustaría hablar a solas apenas tengamos la oportunidad-dijo Marco.

-Igual pero este día será algo difícil-exclamo Star observando algunos reyes, los miembros de la alta comisión mágica, sus familiares y amigo se acercaban a saludar.

-No me dijiste que te ibas a casar-dijo Lilacia mirando con reproche a su amiga que de igual forma abrazado y la felicito-felicidades-escucho Star viendo al rey Lucitor y la reina Wraithmeilor tratando de tranquilizar al joven príncipe Lucitor que hacia un berrinche ante tal noticia. Pero al mirar a Marco estaba charlando con algunos miembros de la alta comisión mágica, recibiendo la bienvenida a la familia Johansen y Butterfly pero lo que más llamo la atención fue cuando la comitiva del reino DragónSlayer guía por Geralt se inclino frente a ella.

-Estamos a su servicio lady Star-dijeron los DragónSlayer poniendo a sus pies espadas, hachas y mazas de guerra jurando lealtad a su futura reina.

 _ **Reunión de la alta comisión mágica (una hora después).**_

Tras finalizar la ceremonia del Stump Day y la organización para la celebración del cumpleaños número 17 de la princesa estaba en marcha, la alta comisión mágica se reunión para hablar de un asunto muy importante tras el anuncio del matrimonio de la princesa Butterfly.

-¿Dónde está el rey River y la princesa Butterfly?-pregunto Rhombulus.

-Rhom, River esta charlando con el joven rey y Star se encuentra charlando con la princesa Lilacia-dijo Moon.

-Creo que hablo por todo pero algunos reyes y nobles, no les gusto mucho la noticia-dijo Hekappo acomodándose en su silla.

-Han sido 300 años de enemistad y esta es la oportunidad de lograr algo de equilibrio-dijo Onmitraxus.

-balidos-dijo Leckmet.

-Dice que debemos dar gracias a esta posibilidad de paz entre los dos reinos-tradujo Rhombulus.

-Señores debemos recordar que hace tres cientos años, el rey Edric Flowers declaro la guerra a los DragónSlayer-dijo Moon.

-Edric Flowers solo fue un tonto que trato de hacer una invasión y fue metido en un calabozo por casi 5 años-dijo Glossaryck.

-Si me hubieran dejado congelar a la reina Eclipsa, no estaríamos en tan delicada situación-reclamo Rhombulus.

-Pero fuiste engaño por el monstruo Marduk y aprovecharon de huir en medio de la confusión-dijo Hekappo.

-La reina Eclipsa y el rey Constantino eran grandes amigos de la infancia, solo ayudo a su vieja amiga a cuidar de los suyos y darle asilo político-dijo Glossaryck.

-Ese asilo costo al reino casi cinco años de guerra y la humillante derrota _en el paso del gigante_ -comento Moon.

-Aun recuerdo esa batalla y los gritos de los soldados Butterfly cuando los piromantes del rey DragónSlayer entraron en acción-comento Glossaryck.

Moon había aprendido en sus años de estudio y por transmisión de su propia madre Comet, que la situación política entre ambos reinos se debió a la huida de Eclipsa con su esposo monstruo Marduk y su pequeño hija, pero al buscar ayuda la antigua reina Butterfly solo encontró en el reino DragónSlayer el apoyo necesario.

-el rey murió en esa batalla pero su hijo el príncipe Felipe apodado el dragón negro, se negó a entregar a Eclipsa, al monstruo y a su hija-explico Moon.

-Balidos, balidos, balidos-dijo Leckmet.

-El pasado es el pasado, ahora debemos concentrarnos en el futuro y poner fin a este asunto, no debemos volver a sacar a la luz lo sucedido, pero también está el daño hecho al decir que el reino DragónSlayer se negó reconocer como superior al Butterfly, debemos asumir nuestros crimines contra esa nación en especial cuando el joven rey defendió su reino con bravura-tradujo Rhombulus.

-Lo importante que la paz está firmada y con el matrimonio, tenemos un mejor futuro por delante-dijo Glossaryck.

-Entonces por los futuros reyes-dijo Hekappo.

-Por el rey Marco y la futura reina Star-dijo Rhombulus.

-Balidos-dijo Leckmet.

-Por los reyes-dijo Onmitraxus.

Tras finalizar la reunión con la alta comisión, la reina se quedo unos minutos en la sala de reuniones meditando lo que vendría por delante.

-El anuncio ya está hecho, ahora solo queda la celebración de cumpleaños de Star pero me preocupa que Tom se le ocurra hacer una estupidez o Dave al ser propenso a la ira y atacar al joven rey, por amor al cielo tengo una olla a punto de estallar en el castillo-al lanzar un suspiro se quedo meditando por unos instantes repasando toda la reunión y preguntándose un detalle que paso por alto-¿me pregunto si quedara alguien vivo de esa unión?-se dijo Moon.

 _ **Salón privado de River.**_

Al finalizar la ceremonia, con la reina Moon reunida con la alta comisión mágica en una importante junta, el joven rey miro con suma atención los diversos trofeos de cacería del rey River mientras su futuro suegro ponía en la mesa de su salón personal un par vasos y una jarra de cerveza de maíz.

-La primera charla a solas con mi futuro suegro-se dijo observando como River vertía el contenido de la jarra en los dos vasos tomando lugar frente a él.

-La vida es una ironía, hasta hace un par de meses éramos enemigos y ahora seremos padre e hijo-dijo River riendo.

-A su salud, rey River-contesto Marco bebiendo.

-Solo dime River pronto seremos familia-dijo River lanzando una carcajada.

-Por supuesto River-dijo el joven rey con una leve sonrisa.

Ambos reyes continuaron charlando y de manera sorprendente congeniaron inmediatamente pero el joven rey sabía a lo que iba aquella conversación con su futuro suegro.

-Al finalizar la ceremonia me dijo que necesitaba charla conmigo sobre algo importante-dijo Marco.

-Eso me agrada de ti, no andas con rodeo y vas directo al grano-dijo River sirviendo una segunda ronda.

-¿Es sobre la princesa?-pregunto.

-Sí, pero no voy hablarte como rey a rey ni como aliados, hablaremos como un padre preocupado por su hija y el novio que la pretende-dijo River.

-Lo escucho-dijo Marco.

-Star siempre ha sido algo sensible y delicada como una flor pero ella sabe ser valiente cuando se debe pero con mi esposa nos sentimos muy preocupado por ella cuando se realice la boda, tengo claro que ira contigo a vivir en tu reino y en un futuro cercano serán reyes de dos reinos pero temo en mi corazón que ella pueda ser lastimada-dijo River mostrándose apenado por el futuro de su hija.

\- No tengo motivo para lastimar o humillar a su hija, esta maldita guerra que tuvimos ya es del pasado ahora seremos familia y nuestras casas reales se unirán por medio del matrimonio con Star, le juro que su hija nunca será lastimada-respondió Marco siendo observando por el rey Butterfly que lo miraba directamente.

-Marco eres alguien con un corazón bondadoso y noble, ven y dame un abrazo como si fuéramos padre e hijo-dijo River.

-Claro padre-contesto Marco.

-Ese es mi chico-respondió River abrazando en un cálido abrazo fraternal al joven rey-eso me recuerda que necesitaba pedirte otro favor-.

-¿Cuál?-pregunto Marco observando a River.

-Quiero un combate con Geralt de Westland, es una gran oportunidad de enfrentarme a esa leyenda viviente-dijo River lanzando un par de puñetazo.

-Hablare con él, pero dudo que sea amable por que sea el rey-dijo Marco.

-No te preocupes aun soy joven-dijo River lanzando un par de golpes al aire sacando una pequeña sonrisa en Marco.

-También quiero combatir contigo -dijo River.

-¿Conmigo?-exclamando sorprendido.

-Claro quiero ver si eres tan bueno como dicen-dijo River mostrando una mirada desafiante al joven.

-Prometo no ser amable-dijo Marco estrechando la mano con River.

-Ese es mi nuevo hijo, ahora vamos por una tercera o cuarta ronda-dijo River sirviendo nuevamente cerveza de maíz.

Tras terminar la quinta ronda junto al rey River, se encontraba caminando con mucha dificultad por los pasillos del castillo.

-Por amor al cielo, nunca había bebido tanto-al continuar su camino se afirmo en una de las paredes tratando de recuperarse que al intentar recuperarse una voz lo saco de su convalecencia.

-Vaya acaso el rey River, te hizo beber-dijo Tom seguido por dos demonio vestidos con armaduras y portando espadas.

-El príncipe Lucitor, ¿cierto?-dijo Marco tratando de reincorporase.

-El gran DragónSlayer-dijo Tom tratando de burlase.

-Acaso vas hacer otro berrinche como el de la ceremonia-dijo Marco.

-No te hagas el gracioso, vengo hablar contigo-exclamo el joven demonio.

-Conmigo ahora estoy un poco mareado quizás en el cumpleaños de la princesa-dijo Marco.

-Escucha bufón, nunca serás bueno para Star a pesar que eres un rey y debes saber que la familia Butterfly siempre me ha visto a mí como el futuro rey de este reino-dijo Tom.

-Entonces quieres que renuncie a Star-dijo Marco.

-Exacto y de paso tomes a tus matones regresando a tu patético reino-dijo Tom mirándolo desafiante.

-Déjame adivinar esos dos simios me van a dar una lección mientras observas como me apalean-viendo a los demonios que solo se limito a lanzar una carcajada.

-Si para ver lo patético que eres-dijo Tom pero el joven al oír tales palabras comenzó a reí aun más por las palabras del príncipe Lucitor.

-Mejor ve a jugar a la guerra con tus demonios, no tengo tiempo para un príncipe despechado-contesto Marco.

-A por él-ordeno Tom enfurecido dando la orden.

Marco observo a los demonios tratando de concentrar algo de magia en sus manos para defenderse pero una voz muy familiar interrumpió la escena antes que pasara todo a mayores.

-¿Qué significa esto?-dijo Moon mirando la escena.

-Reina Moon-dijo Tom ordenando a sus demonios que se detuvieran.

-Menos mal-se dijo Marco viendo a la reina Butterfly que se abrió paso mirando lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

-Tom si vas a hacer alguna estupidez puedes hacerlo en tu propio reino pero no permitiré que alguien muera en mi reino-dijo Moon.

-Solo quería charlar con él-dijo Tom desviando la mirada.

-No mientas y ten algo de vergüenza-Pero antes que Tom pudiera decir algo en su defensa una mujer y dos hombres salieron de la nada contemplado la escena.

-Creo que tenemos un problema aquí-dijo Geralt desvainando su espada.

-Veamos de que están hechos estos demonios- hablo Emeria conjurando algo de fuego en sus manos.

-Ya me estaba aburriendo-exclamo Bruce alzando su maza de guerra con una sonrisa.

-Trajiste a tus perros-dijo de manera despectiva el príncipe Lucitor.

-Ellos no son unos perros, son mis amigos y consejeros más fieles-dijo Marco.

-Suficiente-dijo Moon adquiriendo su forma de mariposa-Tom mejor vete de aquí y regresa con tus padres, no voy a permitir una guerra dentro de estas muralla y debo recordarte que el DragónSlayer aplasto a mi ejército y la única forma de evitar una invasión era con esta alianza, lamento infórmate una vez más que Star será la futura esposa del rey Marco- regresando a la normalidad.

-Lo que usted diga pero tarde o temprano la cabeza de este rey estará en mi salón-dijo Tom siguiendo su camino junto a sus dos subordinados.

-No te tengo miedo-dijo Marco viendo el rostro de ira de Tom.

-Esto realmente se ha complicado-se dijo Moon mirando al joven rey y sus subordinados.

-Majestad-dijo Geralt preocupado al igual que Bruce y Emeria.

-Tranquilos, solo trato de intimidarme-dijo Marco.

-Majestad podemos charlar en privado-dijo Moon.

-Claro mientras no tengamos que beber nuevamente no veo ningún problema-contesto Marco ordenando a Geralt, Emeria y Bruce regresar a la torre de invitado mientras se dirigía hablar en privado con la reina Butterfly.

 _ **En ese momento en la habitación de Star.**_

La joven princesa se encontraba charlando con su mejor amiga y confidente sobre el anuncio realizado al final del la ceremonia del Stump Day.

-Bfly, desde el principio-dijo Lilacia observando a su amiga que lanzaba un suspiro y comenzaba a relatar lo que estaba sucediendo.

Star le explico de manera más detallada que tras finalizar la guerra entre ambos reinos, el joven rey había impuesto sus términos para poner fin al conflicto y entre sus exigencias estaba la mano de la princesa, para unir a las dos casas en una alianza duradera y solo faltaban los detalles del dote y la fecha de matrimonio que todo quedaría zanjado en los próximos días.

-Eso fue lo que paso-terminaba de explicar a su amiga.

-Ósea serás reina de dos reinos, en cuanto a tu futuro esposo es un carnicero en el campo de batalla y temido por todos, entonces qué esperas para seducirlo-dijo Lilacia.

-Pony, esto es muy serio y mi madre cuenta conmigo es mucha responsabilidad apenas puedo hacer magia, sabes que tengo problemas con el publico acaso no viste como son los caballeros y soldados del reino DragónSlayer se expresan libremente e incluso alzan la voz y cuando sea reinas me van a comer viva-dijo Star comenzando a entrar en pánico.

-Star tranquila, ni siquiera aun te casas y ya estás muy asustada solo debes dejar que todo fluya-la princesa del reino nuboso al ver a su amiga en tal situación se acerco a ella indicándole que compartiera un abrazo.

-Gracias-dijo Star a su amiga.

-Tranquila, recuerda siempre seremos las mejores amigas-contesto Pony Head.

-Ahora que debo hacer, tú eres la experta en chicos-dijo Star.

-¿Ya tienes el vestido para esta noche?- pregunto Pony Head.

-Si-dijo Star caminando en dirección de su armario que al buscar por unos minutos extrajo un vestido de color rosado con blanco que revelaba los hombro y parte de la espalda con un escote en forma de corazón y un par de zapatos de color blanco.

-Whoaa, quieres seducirlo realmente-dijo Lilacia mirando con suma atención el vestido.

-No, el sastre me dijo que este modelo de vestido fue el mismo que ocupo mi mamá cuando conoció a papá, pero el de ella era azul y me dijo que el rosa siempre es buena opción para atraer a un joven príncipe o en este caso un rey-explico Star.

-Genial, pero a todo esto has hablado con Tom-dijo Lilacia.

-¿Por qué debería hablar con él?-pregunto a su amiga.

-Acaso no es obvio, Tom siempre estuvo enamorado de ti y todos creíamos que ambos iban a casarse pero ahora tu prometido es otra persona-exclamo Lilacia.

-Si es verdad siempre pensé que me casaría con Tom, nos conocemos de niños y nuestros padres son amigos desde jóvenes e incluso al casarme con él creía que iba a ser más fácil el asunto de gobernar el reino Butterfly y el inframundo-dijo Star.

-Ahora todo cambio e incluso iras a un reino que ha estado apartado de los demás reinos por casi trescientos años-dijo alarmada Lilacia.

-¿Cómo sabes que han estado apartados por casi trescientos años?-pregunto.

-Pone atención, esto me lo conto mi papá cuando nos enteramos del final de la guerra-dijo Lilacia.

Star escucho el relato de su amiga que le explico que hace trescientos años, ambos reinos estaban en buenos términos pero algo sucedió que despertó la furia de los Butterfly marchando contra los DragónSlayer durante al menos 1 año se libraron diversas batallas entre ambos bandos, hasta que en una de las batalla la reina Butterfly de ese entonces trato de tomar la capital del reino DragónSlayer pero fue detenida cuando el rey llego al campo de batalla a lomos de un dragón.

-Un dragón-dijo sorprendida la princesa.

-Sí lo mismo dije y no interrumpas-reclamando y volviendo a relatar.

Cuando ambos ejército se encontraron la reina y el rey parlamentaron antes de la batalla por varios minutos y de manera sorpresiva la reina Butterfly dio media vuelta con su ejército regresando pero hasta nuestros días nadie sabe qué fue lo que hablaron el rey y la reina, pero este suceso marco el fin de toda relación política entre los dos reinos terminaba de explica la princesa Lilacia.

-¿Qué más te dijo tu padre?-pregunto la princesa.

-Solo eso nadie sabe que paso después de que hablaron pero han pasado trescientos años todo se mantiene en secreto-dijo Lilacia.

-Vaya realmente han pasado muchas cosas-dijo Star a su amiga.

-Cambiando de tema, ¿vas a necesitar ayuda en tu cabello y maquillaje?-pregunto Lilacia.

-Claro tengo un par de ideas-dijo Star.

-Cuenta-dijo Lilacia flotando a su alrededor.

 _ **En ese mismo momento.**_

Al entrar en su despacho privado seguida por el joven rey, tomaron lugar frente a frente en su enorme escritorio.

-Veo que River te mantuvo entretenido-dijo Moon.

-Nunca había bebido tanto pero puedo soportarlo-contesto Marco.

-Realmente no me sorprendió la actitud de Tom, pero hacerlo tan directo eso me sorprendió-dijo Moon.

-Reina Moon con todo respecto, si a la próxima vez veo que el príncipe Lucitor vuelve hacer algo así no pienso responder por lo que suceda-dijo Marco.

-No te culpo pero también debo ser honesta, el rey Dave me hizo una oferta informal de matrimonio por Star al principio considere esa opción pero el reino Lucitor es ambicioso por naturaleza pero esa oferta llego casi al final de la guerra, nunca prometió un ejército para ayudarnos simplemente quiere mantener una posición muy cercana a mi reino-dijo Moon.

-Básicamente este matrimonio es para poner en orden las ambiciones de los demás o solo aquellos que quieren más poder, mi reino cuenta actualmente con casi mil soldados que la mayoría son nuevos reclutas pero pronto iremos aumentando el número, 100 caballeros, casi 75 piromante que están dedicado a la guerra cuando deben actuar y tengo como aliados al clan de los osos-dijo Marco.

-¿Son de fiar?-pregunto Moon.

-Si a pesar que son pocos mantuvieron a raya a 300 de sus hombres, creo que si-dijo Marco.

-Marco esta alianza es la solución a la profunda crisis políticas que vive mi reino, creo que eres consciente de los rumores sobre que mi hija no tiene mucha habilidades en la magia y le complica profundamente, pero también me preocupa que a futuro cuando asuma el trono la vean como alguien débil y fácil de manipular, por esa razón acepte los términos que nos enviaste ahora te pido que en tu viaje de regreso lleves a Star a tu reino para que se adapte y madure –dijo Moon.

-No veo problema para eso y aun queda hablar los términos de la boda, la fecha y el lugar pero por tradición podríamos hacerlo aquí-dijo Marco.

-Bien, estoy de acuerdo a lo que dices pero me gustaría que la boda fuera celebrada en tu reino y Star aprendiera a gobernar junto a ti antes que asuman las funciones del reino Butterfly-dijo Moon.

-Ella puede aprender bastante de mis ministros son personas más que capacitadas que fueron puesta en el consejo durante la guerra y tiene grandes esperanzas que esta alianza sea un éxito para ambos reinos-exclamo Marco.

-Creo que nos hemos entendido bastante bien a pesar de nuestras diferentes formas de gobernar-dijo Moon con una sonrisa.

-Ahora hay algo muy importante que preguntar-dijo Marco.

-¿Sobre la dote?-pregunto.

-No, alguna vez ha probado algún platillo tradicional de mi reino-dijo Marco.

-No-contesto.

-Esta noche en la fiesta presentare un platillo tradicional, mis sirvientes lo están preparando en las cocina de la torre de invitados-dijo Marco.

-Eso suena fantástico, yerno-dijo Moon soltando una risilla.

-Si suegra-dijo Marco riendo por el comentario.

Tras finalizar la pequeña reunión con el joven rey que se retiro a descansar antes de la fiesta de su hija, se quedo en su despacho personal revisando algo algunos documentos que requerían su atención antes de irse a preparar para la gran celebración.

 _ **Un par de hora después, habitación del joven rey.**_

Al emerger de la enorme bañera de madera, tomo una toalla que tenia junto a él colocándosela alrededor de la cintura.

-Lo único que pido es paz y tranquila esta noche-se dijo el joven rey que al ver su ropa que estaba compuesto por una camisa de color azul oscuro, un pañuelo para el cuello de color negro, una chaqueta de color rojo con hombrera, botones dorados, pantalones negro, un cinturón con hebilla de plata y par de botas de cuero con correas.

-Odio vestirme así pero a veces es necesario hacerlo-al observarse en el espejo, tomo un peine y con mucho cuidado se acomodo el cabello dejando su flequillo hacia atrás.

-Se ve realmente muy guapo para conquistar a la princesa-dijo Emeria que llevaba un vestido largo con encaje de color rojo y bordes dorados, con su cabello en un peinado muy elaborado con algunas trenzas en el.

-Gracias, lady Emeria y realmente se ve hermosa-dijo Marco comprobando que estaba listo.

-Me halaga majestad-dijo soltando una risita.

-Prefiero estar con un libro en vez de asistir a un evento de este carácter-dijo Marco.

-Es de vital importancia que asista y debe hacerse cercano cada vez más con sus futuros suegros-dijo Emeria.

-Si lo tengo claro-dijo Marco.

-Me alegro y estamos listo solo falta, usted majestad-dijo Emeria que hizo una reverencia retirándose del lugar.

Cuando comprobó que todo estaba listo y su ropa impecable, salió de su habitación descendiendo sin apuro las escaleras pero no dejaba de sorprenderse lo relajada que estaba Lady Emeria por verse tan cómoda en el castillo Butterfly.

 _ **Gran salón del castillo, celebración del cumpleaños 17 de la princesa.**_

Todo había sido dispuesto para que todo marchara a la perfección, había diversas mesas con diferentes tipos de comidas, postres e incluso un enorme pastel en el centro del salón mientras un grupo de músico estaba sobre un escenario tocando diversas melodías mientras charlaban todos los reyes, nobles e invitados importantes.

-Vaya si hay gente-se dijo la joven princesa sentada junto a sus padres.

-Cariño, ese enorme animal asado de aquella mesa me pregunto que será-dijo River mirando con gran curiosidad a un grupo de sirvientes de cabello oscuro y piel levemente bronceada con ropas finas esperando a servir un enorme lagarto asado a los presentes.

-Es un platillo tradicional del reino DragónSlayer, solo mira a los sirvientes se le hacen agua a la boca-dijo Moon mirando con interés el enorme animal asado.

-¿Qué es esa cosa?-pregunto Star viendo algunos nobles probando el animal asado.

-No me importa, quiero un poco-dijo River levantándose de su silla.

-Tráeme un poco-dijo Moon.

Star siguió observando el gran salón y todos sus invitados en especial la gran pila de regalos que cada vez iba acumulándose junto a ella,al lanzar un suspiro se miro detenidamente su vestido de color rosa que estaba impecable al igual que su cabello había sido cepillado por la propia Lilacia que llevaba suelto y adecuadamente portaba su corona de princesa.

-Me gusta cómo te quedo tu cabello y me parece acertado ese ligero maquillaje-dijo Moon.

-Gracias y me gusta tu vestido de color morado-dijo Star a su Madre.

Star al seguir observando vio a su amigo Tom que estaba charlando con al príncipe Larry Kelpbottom y su primo Rock Johansen pero al girar sus ojos en dirección de la entrada principal vio al joven rey ingresado con su comitiva cargando enormes cofres mientras se abría de paso.

-El rojo le queda-le comento su madre.

-Demasiado bien y se nota que tiene músculos-se dijo Star tratando de mantener la calma y mordiéndose los labios.

Al llegar frente a ella, el joven rey con una sonrisa realizo una reverencia de igual que su comitiva.

-Princesa Star, me da gusto verla-dijo Marco.

-Es un honor verlo nuevamente-respondió la princesa.

-Majestad-dijo Marco mirando a Moon que justo en ese momento volvía River.

-Marco, mi hijo este lagarto asado es muy delicioso-dijo River trayendo en un plato un trozo.

-Me alegro que te gustara-dijo Marco.

-Tanto regalos-se dijo Star viendo como el joven rey ordenaba a sus soldados que pusieran a sus pies todos los baúles y los invitados comenzaban a reunirse alrededor de ellos.

-Princesa debo admitir que no tengo conocimiento de sus gustos o intereses, espero que estos presentes sean de su agrado-dijo Marco tratando de mantener la calma frente a su prometida.

Star vio como frente a ella se le presento diversos regalos entre ellos, ropas nuevas, pieles, sedas, tejidos de colores vistosos, algunas joyas de platas, una capa nueva forrada con piel de color blanco, un enorme tonel con un licor hecho a base de fruta e incluso una pequeña alhaja con escamas de dragón.

-Son para mí-dijo Star viendo sus regalos.

-Son todos e incluso estos-dijo Marco tomando de unos de los cofres un par de brazaletes de plata con grabados de dragones que el joven rey coloco con sumo cuidado a la princesa.

-Gracias-dijo Star.

-Estos brazaletes lo han ocupado desde hace 500 años las reinas DragónSlayer, son una importante reliquia de mi familia como estamos prometidos ahora son todo suyos-dijo Marco.

 _ **En cambio.**_

Desde que había conocido a la joven princesa cuando apenas tenían 7 años, siempre creyó que sería el futuro rey del inframundo como del reino Butterfly que incluso la familia real daba su aprobación ante tal unión pero todo había cambiando tras el final de la guerra.

-Yo debería estar sentado junto al rey River y la reina Moon-Tom que observo desde el otro lado del gran salón como su amiga de la infancia y sus padres estaban charlando con el rey DragónSlayer mientras continuaba la fiesta de cumpleaños.

-Hijo, ¿todo se encuentra bien?-dijo su padre.

-Míralo por ti mismo-dijo Tom indicando en dirección de Star.

-Ni me lo digas, pero estas cosas pasan en ocasiones y nuestros planes para seguir consolidando nuestro poder fueron truncado solo debemos fingir que nada paso-dijo Dave.

-Solo debemos fingir que nada paso y listo-dijo Tom mostrándose sorprendido.

-Así es el poder, ahora después de esta fiesta regresaremos al inframundo y comenzaremos a buscar con tu madre a tu futura prometida y no se habla más del asunto-dijo Dave alejándose de su hijo.

-Claro es fácil decirlo-se dijo que al girarse en dirección de la mesa del ponche se topo con la propia Star.

-Hola-dijo Star con una sonrisa.

-No deberías estar con tu prometido-dijo Tom mirando de reojo al joven rey que estaba charlando con algunos miembros del clan Johansen.

-No creo que le moleste, si te soy honesta es algo reservado-comento Star.

-¿Reservado?-se dijo que al caminar junto a su amiga en dirección de la mesa donde se encontraba el ponche para beber algo.

-Ten-dijo Tom.

-Gracias y veo que lo has tomado bastante bien-dijo Star.

-No del todo-dijo Tom a su amiga-veras siempre pensé que nosotros íbamos a casarnos y fortalecer la relación entre nuestros reinos y ahora ese carnicero que se codea como si nada entre los invitados de tu fiesta –Star al oír esto miro a su prometido en silencio.

-Pero ha sido amable conmigo-dijo Star.

-Star, escúchame ese rey es muy peligroso y puede hacerte daño-dijo Tom.

Star al oír lo ultimo comentado por Tom se alejo rápidamente bajo su mirada que solo se le dibujo una sonrisa diabólica por su actuar.

-Si logro que lo rechace será mía -se dijo Tom.

-Escucha lo que diré si por alguna razón, el matrimonio de Star y de Marco no se concreta serás el único culpable-escucho el joven príncipe que al girarse observo a la reina Moon y al rey River que lo miraban furiosos.

 _ **Unos minutos después.**_

Tras oír los comentarios de Tom y sumando el hecho que algunos miembros de su familia comenzaban hablar en voz baja del destino de la pobre princesa, la reina Moon decidió tomar cartas en el asunto junto a su esposo.

-Realmente esto se pondrá peor-dijo River.

-Tengo una idea-dijo Moon.

La reina Butterfly le explico que la única manera posible que tanto la princesa como el joven rey fueran cercanos era que bailaran juntos antes de repartir el pastel de cumpleaños de la princesa.

-Me parece buen plan-dijo River.

-Iré por Star y en cambio habla con Marco-dijo Moon a su esposo que asistió de inmediato.

Al ir en búsqueda de su hija por el salón sin dar con ella y según lo comentado por algunos guardias que vieron a la princesa salir de lugar, Moon recorrió los pasillo del castillo subiendo un par de escaleras que al llegar hasta un corredor anexo vio a su hija que estaba a solas mirando por el balcón.

-Star-dijo Moon.

-Mamá-dijo la joven princesa a su madre.

-Cariño, ¿está todo bien?-pregunto.

-Solo quería estar a solas-contesto.

Al lanzar un suspiro la madre reina tomo lugar junto a su hija acariciando su cabello y mirando juntas el cielo nocturno.

-Pensé que estabas emocionado por tu cumpleaños-dijo Moon.

-Sí pero incluso he recibido muchos regalos-dijo la princesa.

-La mitad de ellos son del joven rey- al acomodar un cabello suelto de su hija siguió con la charla-son regalos muy bonitos incluso debo admitir que me dan algo de envidia-dijo la reina.

-Pero digamos que me da algo de miedo-dijo Star.

-¿Miedo?-pregunto.

-Todos le dicen que es un carnicero-exclamo la princesa mientras que Moon recordó todo los informe que le llegaban desde el campo de batalla como sus soldados y caballeros caían en combate contras las fuerzas del reino DragónSlayer.

-Carnicero, hijo de dragones, el joven rey, el joven dragón, espadachín de fuego y etc…..eso son todos sus apodos, pero creo que la realidad es muy diferente a la ficción-dijo Moon a su hija.

-No comprendo-dijo Star poniendo atención.

-Siempre se le describió como un bárbaro y sanguinario pero cuando llego Lady Emeria con la carta y conocerlo en persona, mi opinión cambio de inmediato, es un rey noble y se preocupa por su pueblo, eso es incluso algo que ni yo he hecho pero veo que no tiene mala intenciones en el fondo, creo que llegara a ser mejor rey de lo hay en Mewni-dijo Moon.

-¿Entonces mi matrimonio que fin tiene?-pregunto a la reina.

-La paz y el nacimiento de una época mejor para ambos reinos-dijo Moon.

-Cumpliré mi tarea reina Moon-realizando una reverencia que sorprendió a la propia reina.

-Hablas igual que una reina, tesoro ahora quiero que regresemos al salón y es tiempo de hacer algo muy importante-dijo Moon mirando con orgullo a su hija.

-¿Qué debo hacer?-pregunto la princesa.

-Bailar con tu futuro esposo-dijo la reina con una calidad sonrisa viendo a su hija que asistió de inmediato.

 _ **En el gran salón.**_

Por órdenes del rey River todo se había dispuesto para ver el primer baile del joven rey y la princesa que compartiría por primera vez.

-Estoy algo nervioso-comento a Geralt.

-Tranquilo, usted es un gran bailarín y dicen que la princesa no queda atrás-dijo en voz baja su maestro.

-Solo disfrute del baile, majestad-comento Emeria.

Cuando el joven rey vio entrar de regreso a la princesa y a la reina Moon que tomo la palabra de inmediato-antes de partir el pastel, mi hija y su prometido el rey Marco bailara junto realizando un tradicional baile del reino Butterfly- explica la reina y el joven rey observo a los invitados haciendo el espacio necesario y viendo a la princesa que quedaba frente a él a pocos metros.

-Aquí vamos-se dijo el joven rey caminado con paso seguro hacia su prometida que al estar a pocos pasos de ella realizo una reverencia y le dijo-me concede este baile-propuso Marco.

-Es un honor poder bailar con usted-dijo Star.

Los músicos del reino Butterfly tocaron una melodía armoniosa tradicional del reino que todos los invitados miraron con atención.-Es algo aburrio-se dijo el joven mirando directamente a la princesa que estaba algo incomoda que desviaba su mirada-¿está todo bien?-pregunto.

-Si todo bien-contesto.

-Creo que deberé hacer algo al respecto-se dijo el joven.

-Realmente sabe bailar pero parece algo aburrido-se dijo la princesa.

Tras finalizar el primer baile un leve choque de manos se escucho por parte de los invitados pero el joven rey alzo su mano para obtener la atención de todos.

-Me gustaría presentarle un baile tradicional de mi reino-dijo Marco que al posar su mirada en Adrián asistió de inmediato-Capitán Adrian sabe de qué baile estoy hablando-el capitán le indico a un grupo de la comitiva que lo siguieran tomando lugar entre los músicos que permitieron utilizar los instrumentos tomando algunos laúd, tambores y flautas.

-Majestades esto es para ustedes-dijo Adrián revisando las cuerdas del laúd.

-¿Qué vamos a bailar?-pregunto Star viendo como Marco entrelazo su mano con la suya y la mano libre se poso en su cadera causando un gran escándalo.

-Algo muy animado-dijo Marco que justo en ese momento su comitiva comenzó a golpear el suelo con sus botas marcando un ritmo y luego sus manos comenzaron a aplaudir.

-Parece que será algo muy animado-dijo Moon.

-Eso parece-dijo River viendo a la comitiva del joven rey que comenzaba a animar cada vez más el baile.

El golpeteo de los tambores comenzó a marcar el ritmo en cambio el sonido de las flautas era apasionado y los laúd comenzaron a lanzar sus notas, rápidamente el joven rey guio a la princesa por la pista en un baile más animado donde los giros y pasos rápido destacaron entre la multitud.

-Solo déjese llevar-Star al oír esto vio como giraba en su propio eje siendo tomada nuevamente por el joven rey que continuaba moviendo en cambio los invitados estaban sorprendido en especial por ver a su hija bailar de manera tan natural.

-Se parecen a nosotros-comento River en voz baja

-Mira a Star, hay mariposas flotando a su alrededor-dijo Moon orgullosa.

En cambio la comitiva del joven rey miraba la escena con gran orgullo.

-Es muy hermoso-dijo Emeria.

-El rey Rafael y la reina Angie estarían orgulloso de Marco-dijo Geralt.

-Miren-dijo Bruce viendo a su rey que al bailar la figura de dragón comenzaba a rodearlos.

Todos los presentes vieron al dragón de fuego emitido de forma involuntaria por el joven rey danzar con las mariposas que emitía la princesa Butterfly, dando a comprender que comenzaban una nueva era entre ambos reinos guiados por el joven rey y la princesa, en cuanto al príncipe Lucitor al ver la escena se retiro de inmediato conteniendo su ira pero al ver esto los reyes Butterfly solo se miraron entre sí con total satisfacción.

-Creo que esta alianza será beneficioso para ambos lado-dijo River.

-Más bien creo que nuestra pequeña ya está mostrando interés por el joven rey-dijo Moon viendo de reojo al resto de la nobleza.

Tras finalizar el baile que fue aplaudido por todos, se procedió a partir el pastel dando el cierre de la ceremonia pero ambos jóvenes al estar con sus respectivas familias y comitivas se miraron de manera furtiva con una sonrisa discreta sin que el otro se diera cuenta.

 _ **En dirección de la habitación de Star.**_

Cuando concluyo la celebración del cumpleaños de la princesa, el joven rey se ofreció en escoltar a la princesa hasta su habitación que al ir subiendo las escaleras miraba de reojo la figura de princesa de manera discreta.-Ella es igual de esbelta como la reina Moon, pero sin duda es algo más tímida-se dijo a si mismo continuando el ascenso hacia la torre de la princesa.

-No tuvo que molestarse en escoltarme-dijo Star al joven rey.

-Tranquila creo que no tiene de malo que la escolte o al menos que quieras que llegue hasta aquí-dijo a la joven princesa que se sonrojo y no pudo evitar ver como las marcas de corazones en sus mejillas brillaban tenuemente.

-Majestad- dijo la princesa pero joven rey de un impulso le cerró el paso a la princesa quedando petrificada que al verla directamente a los ojos le dijo.-Tengo claro que has escuchado todo lo que he hecho en el campo de batalla, pero no me debes tener miedo, no tengo un motivo para lastimarte o humillarte como lo haría otro en mi posición -dijo Marco mostrándose totalmente honesto a su prometida.

-No es miedo-dijo Star.

-¿Entonces?- pregunto esperando la respuesta-princesa no me debe tener miedo por ningún motivo y por favor siéntase libre de hablarme cuando guste-dijo el rey joven.

-Admito que he oído todos sus apodos pero creo que usted es muy amable y educado-dijo la princesa temblando por los nervios.

-No me debes temer-al dar un poco de espacio a la princesa le hablo muy delicadamente-princesa he hecho cosas de las cuales no estoy orgulloso, pero quiero que comprenda que no voy a lastimarla o hacerla sufrir, somos iguales y siéntase libre de hablarme cuando guste-concluía el joven rey.

-No le tengo temor, solo quiero que nos conozcamos pero quiero dejar que las cosas fluyas entre nosotros, majestad-dijo la princesa con una sonrisa tímida.

-Si lo deseas podemos llevar esto con calma y creo que la boda la realizaremos en verano-dijo Marco.

\- Verano-pensó la princesa- entonces nos veremos hasta la fecha de la boda-dijo la princesa.

-En realidad, me gustaría que viajara conmigo hasta mi reino y su señora madre me propuso realizar la boda en mi hogar-comento el joven rey.

-No veo problema-contesto Star.

Al continuar subiendo la escalera y llegando a la habitación de princesa ambos se miraron detenidamente por unos segundos.

-Creo que hasta llegamos-dijo Marco.

-Si-contesto la princesa nerviosa.

Se miraron detenidamente pero fue la joven princesa que tomo la iniciativa dando un pequeño beso en la mejilla a su prometido y deseándole buenas noches.

-Descanse-dijo Marco tocando suavemente su mejilla.

-Igual-dijo la princesa sonrojada.

Al ir bajando la escalera el joven rey se quedo por unos minutos en silencio observando la puerta de la habitación de la princesa antes de regresar a su torre y meditando en su mente.

 _ **Esa misma noche, habitación de Star.**_

No fueron una ni dos o tres veces en realidad eran 15 veces, las ocasiones en que la joven princesa salía o se metía en su cama que trataba de lidiar con el caos en su mente por los sucesos durante la fiesta de su cumpleaños, al caminar en circulo por su habitación trato de aclarar su pensamientos que cada vez eran más confuso.

-No entiendo, los soldados hablan que es un sanguinario pero me trata con guante seda realmente en el baile y ahora cuando me escolto-en su confusión observo detenidamente los regalos que le dio Marco meditando en silencio que al lanzar un suspiro miro de reojo su libro de hechizo, por unos segundo se detuvo frente a él- ha educado a cada reina Butterfly y dado consejo, espero que pueda ayudarme-llamando a Glossaryck.

-Star, ¿acaso eres consciente de la hora que es?-dijo Glossaryck sosteniendo su almohada entre sus brazos.

-Sé que es tarde pero necesito de tu ayuda-dijo Star.

-Si es sobre algún hechizo podemos verlo a primera hora de la mañana, ha sido un día muy agotador con tantas fiestas y comidas-exclamo Glossaryck.

-No es sobre eso, digamos que es un problema más personal-dijo Star levemente sonrojada jugando con sus dedos índices.

-¿Personal?- pregunto arqueando una ceja.

-Veras, estoy demasiada confundida con lo que paso en mi fiesta de cumpleaños-al continuar con la explicación de lo alborotada que estaba su mente, el hombrecillo escucho atentamente comprendiendo mejor lo que está pasando la princesa en ese momento.

-Igual que todas las anteriores princesas-Glossaryck mostro una calidad sonrisa.

-El joven rey es amable, me trata con mucha delicadeza pero se muestra frio y distante en ocasiones pero quiero acercarme a él lentamente para conocerlo mejor -dijo Star.

-Creo que no me pagan lo suficiente por ser Cupido-pensó.

-Glossy, estoy realmente complicada con esta situación-dijo Star conteniendo sus lagrimas.

-Tengo la solución para eso-contesto Glossaryck.

-¿Enserio?-pregunto la princesa.

-Sí pero primero necesito que vayas a tu cama te arropes y que pongas mucha atención a lo que te dire- Glossaryck regreso al libro de hechizo mientras Star hizo lo que dijo su tutor cuando finalmente se acomodo en su cama vio como el hombrecillo regresaba cargando un pequeño diario y una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Me vas a leer un cuento?-pregunto Star.

-No en realidad te voy a dar un par de consejos y quiero que leas este libro que ha pasado de princesa en princesa-Star al tener el libro entre sus manos pudo leer con mucha dificultad el título del libro.

-Diario de una princesa-leyó que al posar sus ojos en Glossaryck quedo más confundida de lo que estaba.

-Ve a las últimas páginas del diario y quiero que leas en voz alta-dijo Glossaryck tomando lugar frente a ella y encendiendo todas la velas de la habitación con un chasquido de sus dedos.

Star abrió diario cambiando rápidamente las páginas del diario comenzando a leer en voz alta y clara.

- _Odio mi vida, mi cabello, mi ropa hoy tengo mi primera cita con River y apenas me he preparado, he sido algo dura con el pobre príncipe del reino Johansen desde que lo conocí, pero siempre hizo un esfuerzo en obtener mi atención que al principio ignoraba su presencia e incluso lo trataba mal pero debo admitir que me gusta cuando lo veo con el rostro sucio, o entrena en el patio de armas con los soldados e incluso me sorprende cuando escala los arboles de los jardines reales por diversión-_ Star dejo por unos momentos de lado el diario mirando a Glossaryck-lo escribió mi madre-dijo sorprendida.

-Continua-indico Glossaryck viendo a Star que retomaba la lectura.

- _Soy una tonta arruine mi cita con River todo iba bien estamos charlando y riendo pero cuando comenzamos a cenar, tomo con sus manos la pierna de pavo y yo estalle de ira dándole una reprimenda e incluso lo obligue a tomar los cubiertos dándole clases de etiqueta y ahora me debe odiar_ -leía Star riendo.

-Sigue leyendo se pone más interesante-comento Glossaryck.

- _River es un idiota y lindo a la vez, me escribió un poema aunque sea pésimo en eso. Hizo un gran esfuerzo, me contuve en expresar mi felicidad pero solo quería besarlo y abrazarlo, es tan lindo lo amo quiero casarme con él_ -Star al detenerse miro directamente al hombrecillo que flotaba en su cama.

-¿Lo comprendes?-pregunto.

-Es algo muy similar a lo que estoy pasando-comento la princesa.

-He entrenado y educado a cada futura reina pero todas tienen en común sus líos amorosos y siempre recurren a mí-dijo el hombrecillo.

-¿Qué debo hacer?-pregunto Star.

-Eso es fácil, solo se tu misma trata de acercarte a él o invítalo a pasear por los jardines o ir a cabalgar e incluso a patinar en el lago a las fueras del reino pero recuerda si quieres captar su atención no seas alguien quien no eres solo se tu-dijo Glossaryck soltando un bostezo-creo que es hora de ir a dormir mañana será un largo día-pero al ver a Star que tomo nuevamente el libro solo le deseo buenas noches y no estuviera hasta tan entrada la noche leyendo.

-Buenas noches-dijo Star con una sonrisa continuando su lectura.

-Los tiempos cambias pero los jugadores siguen siendo los mismos-se dijo el hombrecillo regresando a dormir.

Star continuo leyendo sobre lo que le sucedió a su madre y padre en sus tiempos de juventud que al terminar se dio cuenta que habían un par de hojas en blanco que al verlo medito por unos segundos, saliendo una vez más de la cama sosteniendo el diario que al sentarse frente a su mesa de centro tomo entre sus manos su pluma metiendo la punta en tinta y comenzando a escribir en él.

- _Mi nombre es Star Butterfly, tengo 17 años, soy la princesa heredera del reino Butterfly y estoy comprometida con el rey Marco DragónSlayer-_ al repasar nuevamente lo escrito, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro recordando nuevamente el baile con su prometido.

* * *

 _ **Aquí dejamos este capítulo, el próximo saldrá el día 31 de enero espero que estén atento y espero sus reviews, nos vemos.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hola queridos lectores me da gusto saludarlos nuevamente, deben pensar vaya actualizo antes de tiempo es genial pero este capítulo es distinto a lo que hemos visto, se deben preguntar el porqué y les diré, recuerdan que en el capitulo segundo titulado Stump Day, Glossaryck le entrego a Star un diario en que cada princesa ha escrito sobre sus líos amorosos y al final nuestra princesa favorita escribió sus primeras líneas ahora le diré que escribió y doy inicio a los capítulos en que se irán relatando ciertas reflexiones o pensamientos profundos de la princesa Butterfly durante el largo periodo de tiempo de 10 a 15 días de la publicación de un nuevo capítulo del fic y sin más que decir comenzamos.**_

* * *

 _ **Diario de una princesa: Una pequeña presentación**_

 _Mi nombre es Star Butterfly, tengo 17 años, soy la princesa heredera del reino Butterfly y estoy comprometida con el rey Marco DragónSlayer._

 _Este diario me lo dio Glossaryck para que pudiera comprender mejor que no soy la única princesa y futura reina que tiene algunos líos amorosos pero creo que es mejor comenzar hablando de mi persona y ayudar de alguna forma a las futuras princesas del reino Butterfly con lo que diré a continuación._

 _A pesar que mi madre es Moon la inconmovible y mi padre River Johansen que en su juventud destaco por ser un gran guerrero de su clan, ambos demostraron su valor durante la invasión del Monstruo Inmortal derrotándolo de manera definitiva y sometiendo a su inmenso ejercito de una vez por toda, no he heredado ni las grandes habilidades mágicas de mamá o la destreza en combate de mi papá. Pero digamos que hace un par de año descubrí que soy hábil en la magia para realizar curaciónes y crear murallas mágicas para protegerse, digamos que en ocasiones trato de realizar el gran esfuerzo de utilizar un hechizo del libro pero siempre fracaso de algún modo o no puedo realizarlo adecuadamente por no concentrar la suficiente magia,según las palabras de Glossaryck que siempre va animándome para seguir adelante y lograr concretar los hechizos, en ocasiones mi mamá me da algunas lecciones o me explica cómo realizar un conjuro básico correctamente pero al final es el mismo resultado e incluso papá me enseña en ocasiones como sobrevivir en la naturaleza debo admitir que es divertido estar junto a él con una fogata, charlando mientras miramos las estrellas o ir de pescar esto último se me da bien pero en cuanto a cazar digamos que la única vez que intente hacerlo me puse a llorar y no pude disparar con el arco a una pequeña comadreja que estaba rondando por ahí, papá me trato de consolarme por casi una semana y hasta el día de hoy me siento horrible por eso._

 _En cuanto a mis amigos, Lilacia ha sido mi mejor amiga desde que tengo uso de la razón creo que nos conocimos cuando su padre vino al castillo a charlar con mi papá sobre asuntos de reyes pero siempre nos hemos llevados bien e incluso en ocasiones ella se queda conmigo en mi habitación charlamos, tomamos el té, nos mezclamos con los plebeyos del reino y alguna veces hablamos de chicos, en cuanto a lo ultimo digamos que me molesto lo que me dijo Tom esta noche durante mi fiesta de cumpleaños en relación al joven rey, pero no puedo negar que he oído los rumores de lo sucedido en la guerra y como los soldados o caballeros de mi reino fueron masacrado casi al final de la guerra._

 _Para ser honesta siempre creí que Tom seria mi esposo y futuro rey, muchas de mis primas por el lado de las Butterfly decían que sería el partido ideal y las relaciones entre los dos reinos nos podrían en una posición demasiado privilegiada nunca antes visto pero ahora mi futuro ha sido decidido y en cuanto a Tom digamos que siempre he valorado su amistad pero realmente esta noche su actitud cambio, es la primera vez que lo veo actuando de aquella manera tan hostil e incluso cuando estaba bailando con el joven rey vi claramente que se retiro del salón seguido por sus padres, deberé hablar con él en su momento y que deba comprender que voy a ser la futura esposa del rey DragónSlayer que a cambio estoy asegurando la alianza del reino Butterfly y la paz._

 _Sobre los demás príncipes y princesas, Penélope SpiderBite siempre me pregunta por aquel chico monstruo de limo de nombre Kido, que conoció hace un tiempo cuando fuimos a un festival en la aldea de monstruo que nos invito mi amigo Buff Frog, en cuanto a Jaggs Jaggy es algo alocada y propensa a llevarse por sus impulsos que más de una vez se mete en problemas con sus padres y súbditos, creo que a Lilacia le gusta el príncipe Rich Pigeon a pesar que es algo serio y reservado pero dudo que tenga malas intenciones con nosotros sin contar que su reino es nuevo, ahora que recuerdo una vez el príncipe Larry Kelpbottom me comento algo sobre Rich que siempre finge esa aura de serenidad cuando Lilacia está cerca, quien sabe puede que algo bueno resulte entre ambos y sobre Larry me pregunto cómo obtuvo esos músculos, son algo excesivo para tener 17 años y en ocasiones a mi primo Rock le gusta presumir que es el más fuerte de todos pero siempre es derribado por Larry cuando juegan a las luchas, en lo personal aborrezco la violencia pero esos combate entre Rock y Larry, solo son por diversión._

 _Ahora en cuanto a mis intereses o pasatiempos me gusta en ocasiones ir a lanzar piedras para verlas revotar en el lago debo admitir que nadie me ha ganado ni siquiera mi papá que se jacta en ser muy bueno en eso, la lectura es otro de mis intereses en especial los cuentos para niños y la poesía que escriben los elfos que cada año para mi cumpleaños recibo un nuevo libro de poemas de Lord Salivarius(mi papá lo odia a muerte), hacer mis propios peinados, realizar jardinería en el jardín de la rosas, jugar ajedrez, practicar equitación que se me da bastante bien últimamente, incluso se tocar el violín me enseño mi tía Felicity en ocasiones hacemos dúos siempre me divierto con ella y creo que eso son todos mis intereses claro si incluyen cocinar galletas o postres pero es un secreto que solo sabe Lilacia y el cocinero del castillo que me enseño cuando era pequeña._

 _¿Me pregunto cuales serán los intereses del joven rey?, si me lo preguntan creo que debe ser algo relacionado al combate e incluso debe ir de cacería a menudo, pero aun no estoy muy segura de cuales sean sus intereses pero ahora que recuerdo, Lady Emeria me hizo un comentario a los días previos de la llegada del joven rey, según sus palabras eran que le interesaba cabalgar y explorar lugares nuevos quizás podría invitarlo a conocer la aldea de monstruos pero siempre está junto a sus caballeros y capitanes o en algunos casos con Lady Emeria, me pregunto cuál será la edad de ella que incluso mi mamá dice que no ha podido sacarle información de su edad en cambio los guardias y sirvientes se la quedan miraron con cara de bobos, me gusta los vestidos que ocupa y su cabello es bastante sedoso a simple vista pero lo que más me fascina de ella son sus ojos dorados y su seguridad al estar junto al DragónSlayer que siempre escucha sus consejos, en cuanto a los demás hombres de confianza que cuenta esta Sir Geralt de Westland, las pocas veces que hemos interactuado ha sido muy cortes y educado conmigo pero mi papá me ha comentado que es uno de los caballeros más respectado y su ídolo de juventud y en cuanto a mi mamá le pidió un autógrafo cuando cenamos el día que llego la comitiva del reino DragónSlayer._

 _Otro de los hombres de confianza es un tal Bruce el rojo debe tener el rango de capitán siempre está vigilando e inspeccionando a los soldados del joven rey y por ultimo esta ese caballero de nombre Adrian el sonriente que lo comentado en voz baja por las sirvientas siempre trata de ocupar sus encantos con ellas, pero Geralt lo pone en su lugar para evitar algún inconveniente e incluso Lady Emeria le da uno que otro sermón pero debo admitir que la admiro de cierto modo es segura de si misma y educada, ese tono de voz que tiene es como si fuera una anciana ocupando la piel de una joven mujer y lo que más me sorprendió por parte de ella fue que en la cena comento que tiene una hija de nombre Keira y es de la edad del joven rey, me pregunto cuál será su edad pero debe estar en sus treinta o quizás cerca de los cuarenta pero no se le nota en realidad, quizás debería preguntarle directamente su verdadera edad._

 _Pero debo admitir que me ha costado asimilar lo que sucederá desde ahora, no conozco nada del reino DragónSlayer ni su historia pero cuando era una niña pequeña escuche por parte de mi niñera un cuento de tres príncipes de nombre Felipe, Alejandro y Amelia que era hijos de un gran rey, un día los dos príncipes y la princesa estaban en una partida de cacería pero al estar jugando por el bosque se toparon con un grupo de bandidos que estaban intentando robar las pertenencias de una familia de monstruos que viajaban junto a su pequeña hija, los tres tomaron cartas en el asunto y espantaron a los bandidos, la esposa del monstruo agradeció profundamente a los dos príncipes y la princesa , esa fue la historia que me relato pero un día mi mamá se entero que yo había oído aquella historia y ordeno a mi niñera que nunca más debía oír aquel cuento poco después fue sustituida por los guardia del castillo que debían vigilarme todo el tiempo._

 _En cambio a ella nunca más la volví a ver, pero hasta el día de hoy la extraño mucho._

 _No fue la única historia que me contó ahora que recuerdo, hay otra que se relata de los tiempos antes de romper toda relación con los DragónSlayer, fue hace mucho tiempo un príncipe DragónSlayer y una princesa Butterfly fueron grandes amigos que incluso al llegar a ser rey y reina de sus respectivos reinos planearon casar a sus hijos para formar un reino unificado pero el esposo de la reina Butterfly tenía un corazón ambicioso que exigió a los dragones rendirle pleitesía pero al no hacerlo, el ambicioso rey marcho contra el reino DragónSlayer pero los dos viejos amigos se unieron y vencieron al esposo de la reina Butterfly según lo que recuerdo, en cuanto a mi tutor me explico que los DragónSlayer ya estaba en estas tierras cuando llegaron los Butterfly y dieron su ayuda comenzando siglos de amistad entre ambos reinos hasta que toda alianza se rompió._ _Si me preguntan creo que ambos reinos han estado más relacionados de lo que aparentan, eso me lleva al último de los DragónSlayer debo admitir que al principio me sentía aterrada y estaba triste por mi matrimonio pensaba que el hombre que pidió mi mano era un bárbaro y sanguinario pero al conocer en persona al joven dragón mi opinión cambio de inmediato en cierto modo , en ocasiones cuando veo al joven rey no me cuadra los rumores de la guerra y no me lo imagino luchando en el campo de batalla cubierto de mugre y sangre mucho menos que este matando en medio de una carnicería pero es algo distante conmigo o en algunos casos me trata con guante de seda espero conocerlo más a fondo quizás la oportunidad perfecta sea cuando hagamos con los demás príncipes y princesas de todo Mewni una fiesta por mera diversión, es el lugar perfecto para conocerlo en un ambiente un poco más relajado y esta vez estará solo dudo que Lady Emeria o Sir Geralt asistan a un evento de este tipo y creo que no estaría mal ser en algo caprichosa con el joven rey._

 _Ya va siendo tarde creo que pronto va amanecer y apenas salga el sol será un nuevo día, me pregunto que traerá este nuevo amanecer, espero volver a escribir pronto por el momento quiero ir dormir, descansar y lograr conocer un poco más fondo al mi prometido._

* * *

 _ **Fue algo corto y más que nada es la forma de dar inicio a estos capítulos especiales que saldrá cad capitulo intermedio de lo que va el fic, como vieron fue una reflexión algo profunda sobre lo sucedido durante los dos capítulos, la vida diaria de la princesa, su relación al resto de los príncipes y de algunos sucesos que se irán revelando a futuro, esta capitulo transcurre entre el segundo y de La Propuesta que será publicado el día 31 de enero, pueden dejar sus reviews o pm, nos estamos viendo pronto hasta pronto.**_

 _ **Posdata: En el siguiente capitulo realizare una reflexion profunda de algunos aspecto que se han ido revelando.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hola queridos lectores, ¿Cómo han estado? Y espero que disculpen mi retraso en publicar este nuevo capitulo ahora bien, al principio iba a ser algo sencillo pero incluso hubo un par de contratiempo como perder 10 hojas de escritura que cayendo una depresión y tratar de recordar todo nuevamente además de agregar un poco más de ideas, este capítulo contendrá un poco más de tensiones políticas, romance o un par de situaciones incomodas ósea de todo un poco.**_

 _ **Haciendo una reflexion de los 3 capitulo anteriores eso incluye el capitulo del diario de la princesas, he revelado ciertas cosas como la verdadera razón de la guerra entre ambos reinos, la curiosidad de Moon por saber de los descendientes de Eclipsa, la ambiciones de poder de los Lucitor, Star al igual que el resto de los demás reinos no saben de la verdad etc.**_

 _ **Pero esto digamos que solo es la punta del iceberg por así decirlo, otro punto a tratar no piensen que jugare con los romance o el shippeo innecesario, igual veremos el uso de la tijeras mágicas, tecnología moderna dentro de Mewni en lo personal veo este AU como una mezcla entre un mundo medieval y estilo Steampunk conjugado pero siguiendo una línea.**_

 _ **Este capítulo decide dividirlo en dos partes, la segunda parte se publicado en el transcurso de esta semana.**_

 _ **Ahora sobre este capitulo veremos otro aspecto y espero que les guste, recuerde se sugiere discreción esto se pondrá bueno.**_

* * *

 _ **Dos días después.**_

Tras la finalización del Stump Day, los reyes de los diversos reinos de Mewni regresaron a sus castillos exceptuando por los príncipes y princesas, por invitación de la propia princesa Butterfly se quedaron como invitados de honor mientras las negociaciones y la fecha de la boda se iban a fijar dentro de los próximos días, incluso la firma del tratado de paz.

Algunas malas lenguas afirmaban que la verdadera razón de la estadía de la mayoría de los príncipes y princesas se debía para mantenerse al tanto de lo que sucedía al interior del castillo,se hablaba que el reino DragónSlayer comenzaba a tener cierta influencia en la reina Moon y el rey River, En la misma noche del Stump Day, dos emisarios del reino DragónSlayer cruzaron la frontera y se encontraban en camino al reino, en principio algunos miembros de la realeza les pareció algo escandaloso pero los propios reyes dijeron que serian recibidos con los brazos abiertos.

Aquella mañana la familia real, la comitiva DragónSlayer compuesta por el joven rey, Geralt de Westland, Lady Emeria y los príncipes y princesas de los demás reinos se encontraban en la espera de los emisarios que habían hecho arribo a la capital hace tan solo un par de minutos.

-Bfly, ¿Realmente es para tanto que debamos esperar el desayuno?-pregunto Pony Head.

-Mi mamá, me dijo que estos emisarios son importantes y son hijos de las familias más influyentes dentro del reino DragónSlayer-comento en voz baja mirando de reojo las ropas que ocupaba el joven rey llevando una camisa de color negro, una túnica con mangas que le llegaba hasta los codos de color escarlata bordados con hilos de oros, pantalones negros y botas que le llegaban hasta la mitad de la canilla.

-Oye Star, debe ser una broma como tanto para dos emisarios-hablo Penélope.

-Ya me estoy muriendo de hambre-dijo Rock siendo apoyado por Larry y Tom que estaba de pésimo humor aquel día.

-Tanto drama para un grupo de matones y carniceros-dijo Tom mirando de reojo al joven rey.

Pero antes que pudiera replicar la princesa Star algo al príncipe Lucitor, las puertas del gran salón se abrieron de par en par.

-Con ustedes el futuro Conde Jared StormWind y Lady Keira Martel e hija de Lady Emeria Martel-anunciaba Manfred dando paso a los recién llegados.

-Vaya-dijo Star viendo a los recién llegados abriéndose paso por el salón, Jared tenía el cabello prematuramente encanecido, de ojos color verde, complexión atlética, estatura promedio para un joven de su edad, vestido con una gabardina de color azul oscuro, una coraza de cuero, vestido con ropas azules y negras, un par botas de cuero negro, llevando en su mano derecha un guantelete con tres esferas azules incrustadas y portando una espada corta sobre su espalda.

En cuanto a Keira que compartía algunas similitudes con su madre, como su cabello negro pero corto, figura esbelta, un andar elegante y de la misma estatura, exceptuando por su ojo derecho que era de color azul y el izquierdo de color dorado, de piel levemente bronceada, vestida con ropas negras, rojas y amarillas, llevando una coraza con dos dragones grabado, un abrigo con capucha y hombreras, portando un _Kukri_ y un guantelete de piromante con una esfera roja incrustado en el.

-Bfly, parece que el reino DragónSlayer sus nobles tienen lo suyo-comento Pony Head babeando por Jared.

-Whoa, esa chica tiene lo suyo-dijo Rock quedando flechado por la presencia de Keira.

-Deben tener la edad de Marco-se dijo Star viendo como su prometido se ponía de pie y saludaba a los recién llegado al igual que Lady Emeria y Geralt que compartieron abrazos y estrecharon manos, e incluso se hizo la presentaciones formales a Moon y River que les dieron la bienvenida.

-Conde StormWind y lady Martel, es todo un honor en tenerlos aquí en el reino Butterfly-dijo Moon.

-El honor es nuestro-dijeron ambos.

Star al mirar la escena junto a los demás príncipes y princesas comentaban sobre los recién llegados, pero en ese momento Jared y Keira caminaron hacia la joven princesa.

-Princesa, soy Keira Martel -dijo Keira con una sonrisa.

-Soy Jared StormWind, futuro conde y próximo alto consejero del rey-dijo Jared.

-Es un honor conocerlos-dijo Star levantándose de su asiento realizando una reverencia.

-Princesa Star, ellos quieren hacer el juramento a la futura reina-dijo Marco acercándose.

-Sera todo un honor en oírlos-respondió Star poniendo atención a los recién llegados levantando sus manos derechas.

-Desde la mansión Martel y el bastión del Relámpago hemos venido a usted-dijeron al unisonó.

-Por el fuego que nos cuida de las sombras y el peligro-entono Keira formando en la palma de su mano un circulo de fuego.

-Por el acero y el bronce que forjamos para defendernos-dijo Jared invocando en su mano con el guantelete, unos leves destellos de electricidad.

-Frente a usted juramos lealtad desde ahora y por siempre, reina Star DragónSlayer-hablando al unisonó y arrodillándose frente a ella.

-Ya me reconocen como su reina-se dijo Star mirando al joven rey que estaba satisfecho por el juramento de sus vasallos.

* * *

 **La Propuesta**

 **Parte I**

 _ **Salón Comedor.**_

Marco al entrar en ell salón comedor seguido por Geralt, Emeria, Keira y Jared, observaron detenidamente la mesa con los cinco lugares que les correspondía a cada uno de ellos.

-No es algo excesivo para un desayuno-comento Keira.

-Creo que es para complacernos-afirmo Jared.

-Keira y Jared, solo mantengan sus lenguas dentro de sus bocas-dijo en voz baja Emeria.

-Solo sonrían y si hacen una pregunta, respondan dócilmente-dijo Geralt.

Marco miro de reojo a sus cercanos y lanzo un suspiro, acercándose a la mesa pero en ese momento observo al rey River ayudando acomodar a la reina Moon en la cabecera de la mesa.

-Mi papá solía ayudar a mi mamá cuando íbamos a sentarnos en la mesa-Marco al mirar la escena no pudo evitar recordar unos de los innumerables consejo de su padre-Si asistes a un desayuno con tus futuros suegros y prometida, ayuda acomodar la silla de tu futura esposa y si logras el de tu suegra-Marco camino hacia la princesa que iba a tomar lugar la mesa siendo abordado a tiempo.

-¿Majestad?-dijo confundida y observando a Marco que al igual que el resto de los presentes miraron la escena.

-Permítame ayudarle-dijo Marco al tender su mano a su prometida y acomodando la silla de ella, fue comentando entre los demás presentes.

-Gracias-dijo la princesa levemente ruborizada mientras el joven rey solo asistió y fue a tomar su lugar.

-Realmente su padre lo educo como todo un caballero-comento en voz baja River.

-Así debe ser un hombre sin importar su posición social, tratar con suma delicadeza a su futura esposa o novia-dijo Moon esbozando una leve sonrisa que incluso Geralt y Jared ayudaron a Lady Emeria y Keira con la silla.

Al tomar lugar junto a su comitiva, Geralt de Westland le dedico un par de palabras a su rey.

-Eso estuvo muy bien- Marco asistió a su maestro que incluso Lady Emeria le dedico un sonrisa.

-Gracias-respondió Marco mirando de reojo a la princesa que estaba con una sonrisa y sin quitarle la vista de encima.-realmente me gusta su vestido de color morado- pensó en su mente. Para la familia Butterfly y los príncipes y princesas de Mewni fue un desayuno compuesto de queso, frutas, algo de leche, avena y un poco de jamón en cuanto a la comitiva del joven rey fue algo distinto.

-Entonces será tocino tostado, de esos pequeños peces asados, pan negro, huevos revueltos y¿algo más?-pregunto el joven rey a su comitiva.

-Cerveza negra-dijo Emeria-que sean tres jarras por lo menos-indico.

-Una jarra de vino-pidió Jared.

En cuanto a los demás integrantes de la mesa observaron con cierto asombro como los sirvientes traían a la mesa el desayuno solicitado por el joven rey y los suyos.

-Típica conducta de bárbaros-dijo en voz baja la tía Etheria.

-No puedo creer que esta mesa que han utilizando importantes reinas y reyes en el pasado albergue a nuestros enemigos-murmuro Heartrude.

En cambio la reina Moon al oír estos comentarios miro de reojo a la comitiva del joven rey que disfrutaba el desayuno sin interesarles ni un momento los dichos por su familia.

-Sin duda, es lamentable ver a la prestigiosa familia Butterfly siendo humillada de esta formas-dijo Tom mirando con desprecio a la comitiva.

-Este príncipe realmente busca una pelea-se dijo el joven rey.

-Tom-intervino Moon.

-¿Qué te sucede chico?-pregunto River.

-Solo digo la verdad, antes nosotros tenemos a los representantes de un reino bárbaro que se burla de la familia Butterfly al igual que los demás reinos de Mewni-comento Tom.

Todos observaron al joven rey en silencio esperando alguna reacción pero solo tomo su pinta de cerveza negra que bebió con suma tranquilidad al terminarla dejo a un lado, hablando finalmente.

-Cuando mis padres murieron en la gran peste, las casas Martel, StormWind, Thomas, Morrison y FireBird me apoyaron enseguida pero el resto de las casas conspiraron contra mi, ahora solo quiero paz de mi reino y el reino Butterfly, pero no voy a tolerar que mis amigos y cercanos sean insultados, tampoco voy a caer en el juego de un príncipe -finalizo Marco.

Un silencio de ultra tumba se tomo la mesa, Marco y la comitiva se pusieron de pie agradeciendo la invitación a desayunar y retirándose del lugar.

-Creo que esas palabras, fueron las indicadas –dijo Geralt.

-Realmente los pusiste en su lugar-comento Keira.

-Silencio-dijo Marco siendo seguido de regreso a la torre de invitados.

 _ **En ese mismo momento.**_

Cuando el joven rey y sus cercanos se retiraron del salón comedor. Moon y River golpearon la mesa para acallar a todos.

-Silencio-rugió River.

-Ya me estoy cansando de todo esto, hemos perdido la guerra y ahora tenemos al dragón a punto de desatar su rabia contra nosotros-dijo Moon.

-Con todo respecto-tomando la palabra Tom siendo interrumpido.

-Largo de aquí, Tom-dijo River.

-¿Qué te sucede Johansen?-pregunto Etheria.

-Tía Etheria, cállese de una vez y deja de parlotear como siempre-Moon al ver a su familia, príncipes y princesas-Lo voy a poner del siguiente modo, tenemos casi a 150 soldados del reino DragónSlayer, dos caballeros, una piromante y su hija, un joven conde que no sabemos absolutamente nada de él y al joven rey Marco enfurecido y estamos todos amenazados-al respirar hondo miro a Tom-ahora en cuanto a ti, Thomas Lucitor quiero que tomes tus pertenencias y regreses al inframundo y comprende de una sola vez que las aspiraciones de poder que pretendías se acabaron en este castillo y el reino, Star se casara con el DragónSlayer o la próxima vez tu reino sufrirá las consecuencia-concluyo Moon.

-Pero reina Moon, solo dije lo que todos piensan-dijo Tom, al seguir la discusión en la mesa entre todos los presentes, la joven princesa se acerco a su madre.

-Madre-dijo Star.

-¿Cariño?-pregunto Moon confundida que incluso River dejo de discutir.

-¿Sucede algo?-inquirió River.

-Si me excusan iré hablar con el joven rey-dijo Star levantándose de su lugar.

-¿Qué dijo que iba hacer?-Moon se giro de inmediato hacia River, dejando la mesa y tratando de alcanzar a Star que había salido del salón comedor.

-Cariño-grito River alcanzado finalmente a la princesa y llegando algo retrasada Moon.

-¿Si?-deteniéndose.

-Star, ¿Dónde vas con tanto apuro?-pregunto la reina notando la mirada de determinación de su hija que trataba-¿quieres ir hablar con el joven rey?-pregunto.

-Sí, para ver que todo esté bien entre nosotros-pero antes que la reina Moon pudiera persuadir a su hija, River se adelanto a lo que iba a decir.

-Entonces ve cuanto antes, querida- con una cálida voz y viendo a su hija que le agradeció su confianza pero sintiendo un escalofrió en su espalda-animo querida- le dijo a la distancia a Star que se voltio alzando la mano.

-River-escucho el rey.

-Sí quieres puedes enviarme a dormir a los establos o la armería pero creo que debemos darle la oportunidad de que demuestre su valor como futura reina-afirmo River.

-Regresemos al comedor- ordeno su esposa.

-Me sorprende que estés de acuerdo en lo que dije-al pasar su mano por la frondosa barba miro de reojo a su esposa que al chocar ambas mirada fue empujado contra la pared del pasillo recibiendo un beso.

 _ **Cerca de la torre de invitados.**_

El ejercicio físico no era uno de sus fuertes pero esta vez quedo sorprendida por correr rápidamente tratando de alcanzar a la comitiva del joven rey tras lo sucedido en el comedor.

-Debo alcanzarlo y evitar que se vaya a toda costa-la princesa al tener un segundo aire, acelero su carrera que a pocos metros observaba a toda la comitiva-estoy cerca-se dijo pero tropezando con una piedra en su camino cayendo directamente al suelo con el rostro plasmado en el suelo-duele-se dijo tratando de contener las lagrimas.

-Princesa-escucho a lo lejos.

-Me duele-que al levantar la vista observo al joven rey que corrió rápidamente hacia ella y tomándola entre sus brazos.

-¿Está bien?-pregunto sumándose Lady Emeria, Geralt, Keira y Jared que se acercaron de inmediato.

-Llevémosla a la torre-dijo Lady Emeria.

El propio joven rey cargo a la princesa en sus brazos que miraba con preocupación la sangre que brotaba en sus manos por la caída.

-Jared ve a la torre y habla con Bill, que prepare algo de ungüento y vendas-ordeno Geralt.

-Si-contesto que al dar un par de pasos desapareció en medio de una luz brillante que apenas pudo ver.

-Solo es un rasguño-afirmo la princesa viendo como un poco de su sangre mancho las finas ropas del joven rey-sus ropas-.

-Eso no importa y es de lo menos en estos momentos-prestando poco importancia al asunto de sus ropas.

Star vio la torre de los invitados y a sus pies a los soldados del joven rey que estaban entrenando, al verlos todos se arrodillaron por la presencia de Marco y Star que les prestó poca atención.

-¿Majestad todo bien?-pregunto Bruce.

-Sí y no tengo tiempo ahora-respondió entrando en la torre y subiendo rápidamente las escaleras.

 _ **Habitación del joven rey.**_

Bill era un hombre de casi 60 años, calvo, rechoncho y con una sonrisa gentil que estudiaba con mucho cuidado las heridas de ambas manos de la princesa y buscando en su botiquín un par de pinzas mientras se acomodaba en su rostro sus lentillas.

-Princesa por favor quiero este relajada y tranquila, dolerá un poco pero solo será temporal-Bill tomo las pinzas y acerco el cuenco con agua estudiando con detenimiento las manos, la princesa desvió la mirada en dirección del resto de la comitiva que miraba la escena en silencio al momento de cruzar una mirada con Keira vio como movía los labios.

-Mira hacia tu derecha- logro entender a su parecer que al posar su mirada en la dirección indicada, el joven rey se estaba quitando la ropa de la parte superior viendo claramente algunos tatuajes de carácter tribal y cicatrices de la guerra que tenía en su espalda y parte del torso-ni papá tiene tantas cicatrices o algún miembro del clan Johansen cuando hablan de sus historias de guerras y alardean de ella, esas si son cicatrices - pero fue sacada de sus pensamientos por Bill.

-La mano derecha no tiene nada pero la izquierda por lo que veo tiene un guijarro incrustado pero es algo pequeño y por favor princesa tratare de sacarlo rápido y con menor dolor posible-explico Bill.

-Si-respondió observo como la pinza se hundió en su piel conteniendo un grito de dolor tras unos minutos, Bill extrajo el elemento que arrojo al cuenco con agua y tras limpiar la herida tomo una aguja e hilo suturando luego de aplicar una especie de ungüento y vendo con mucho cuidado.

-Bien, esta listo y le recomiendo que el vendaje no se humedezca ni se ensucie-dijo Bill reuniendo todo sus implementos.

-Gracias Bill-dijo el joven rey llevando una camisa de color morado con el cuello holgado.

-Majestad y mi señora-contesto Bill reverenciando.

Marco y Star se miraron en silencio por unos minutos hasta que el joven rey miro al resto de su comitiva.

-Quiero estar a solas con la princesa-ordeno.

Lady Emeria, Geralt, Keira y Jared salieron de la habitación en silencio y cerrando con mucho cuidado la puerta, en cuanto al joven rey camino hacia su mesa central de la habitación.

-Princesa, ¿quiere algo de agua o pido otra cosa?-pregunto.

-Agua está bien-respondió viendo al joven rey que sirvió en una copa y regresando a su lado sentándose al borde la cama.

-Gracias-pero antes que pudiera tomar el vaso entre sus manos, el joven rey le ayudo a beber para no humedecer las vendas recién colocadas.

-Tranquila, solo bebe-dijo a la princesa que obedeció dócilmente al joven rey-¿otro poco?-pregunto.

-No, gracias-respondió con una sonrisa tímida.

-Si piensas que tomare a mis hombres y regresare a mi reino para después volver y comenzar otra guerra, no es así solo que la guerra ya me canso y solo quiero paz-tras lanzar un suspiro la princesa mostró una sonrisa por las palabras del joven rey.

-Yo solo quería ver si estaba todo bien, mi familia es algo orgullosa y no han aceptado que la guerra termino y perdimos pero igual me molesto lo que dijeron contra de ti, en especial Tom que aun no logra comprender que ya acepte nuestro matrimonio, espero hacerlo entrar en razón-respondió.

-Me alegro-contesto.

-Majestad, como hoy en la tarde tendremos la reunión para negociar la boda pero también quería hacerle una invitación para mañana en la tarde, realizare una fiesta solo por diversión y me gustaría que asistirá e incluso sus dos amigos pueden venir-dijo Star.

Marco al oír esto, acepto de inmediato la invitación de la principal para el día de mañana.

 _ **Unos minutos después, a las fueras de la torre de invitados.**_

Tras lo sucedido en el desayuno y su expulsión del castillo Butterfly, estaba dispuesto a jugarse el todo por el todo para obtener a Star sin importar las consecuencias para él o su reino.

-Si voy a ser expulsado de este castillo, al menos debo dejar algo en claro-el príncipe Lucitor aguardo en silencio observando a la torre donde residía la comitiva del joven pasar casi una hora observo a la princesa que salía de la torre despidiéndose de los subordinados del DragónSlayer que al verla pasar, rápidamente la abordo.

-Star-dijo Tom vigilando con su tercer ojo.

-Tom, ¿Qué haces aquí?-mostrándose sorprendida.

-Tenemos que hablar-contesto.

-No veo problema-Tom le indico que fuera algún lugar privado para charlar sin ser interrumpidos que al retirarse, pasaron por alto a dos figuras que observaban en silencio la escena. Al llegar al jardín de las rosas y confirmar que estaba a solas, Tom se fue acercando lentamente a la princesa.

-¿Tom?-pregunto.

-Star, dejemos todo atrás y casémonos-le propuso.

Pero la joven princesa poso su mano en el hombro del príncipe con una calidad sonrisa le respondió.-Tom, sabes la respuesta a esa pregunta y es mejor quedar como amigos, espero que respectes mi decisión-dijo Star.

Tom al oír esto trato de mantener la compostura pero sentía por sus venas como la sangre le comenzaba arder ante tal negativa-Star-rugió.

-Tom-dijo sorprendida viendo al príncipe del inframundo que se alzaba y hacia uso de su magia invocando un ataúd.

-Entonces si no puedo tenerte por las buenas, te secuestrare-comenzando hablar en una extraña lengua y varias cadenas emergieron de la tierra rodeando a la princesa-ahora iremos al inframundo y nos casaremos luego someteremos a los dragones bajo mi voluntad y a ese DragónSlayer-Star se quedo inmóvil ante Tom pero antes que pudiera apresarla un destello azul irrumpió la escena seguido por una explosión que derribo al príncipe.

-Aliento de fénix-conjuro Keira.

-Maldita sea-dijo Tom buscando a Star con la mirada que se encontraba entre los brazos de Jared.-Ustedes-.

-¿Qué significa esto?-pregunto Jared depositando con mucho cuidado a Star en el suelo.

-Amigo, realmente ibas a hacer una estupidez-comento Keira desvainando su _Kukri._

-Fuera de aquí, este es un asunto privado-les reclamo viendo a Star que se refugiaba detrás del futuro conde StormWind.

-Vaya tenemos aquí un demonio meloso-bufo Keira.

-Cállate perra-rugió Tom.

-Príncipe Lucitor, le sugiero que se retire y no daremos cuenta a nuestro señor ni a la reina Moon-dijo Jared.

-Tom, por favor-suplico Star.

-No-grito.

-Que así sea- dijo Keira cubriendo de fuego su _Kukri._

 _-_ Lastima pero la guerra nunca acaba para nosotros-comento Jared comenzando a reunir en su guantelete energía eléctrica.

-Mueran- pero apenas pudo ver a Jared que desapareció junto a Star en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, en cuanto a Keira había esquivado el ataque del príncipe y conjurando nuevamente-Aliento de fénix-que una vez más el ataque impacto a Tom que estaba cada vez más furioso-voy a colocar sus cabezas sobre mi cama- al buscar con la mirada dio con Star que estaba en las puertas del jardín y lo siguiente que supo fue un choque eléctrico que lo golpeo.

-Ríndete-dijo Jared.

Tom al tratar de reincorporarse observo a Keira que estaba sobre su cabeza y conjurando nuevamente-fuego destructor- tumbando nuevamente a Tom y una vez más al morder el polvo observo a Keira y Jared que atacaban en conjunto pero en respuesta cargo contra ellos levitando mientras la princesa trataba de intervenir antes de producirse el choque.

-Deténganse-grito Star.

-Mueran-grito Tom.

Pero un torbellino de fuego se interpuso entre los tres y fueron detenido rápidamente siendo arrojados en distintas direcciones, Jared fue a impactar contra la muralla del jardín, en cuanto a Keira fue desarmada y su impulso de fuego desviado hacia el vacio,, por ultimo Tom fue enfriado con una cubeta de agua sobre su cabeza y derribado en el suelo mirando sorprendido a lady Emeria que observaba la escena con su cándida sonrisa.

-Niños no deben jugar así y menos con el príncipe Lucitor-comento Emeria.

-Mamá-Keira al ver a su madre un escalofrió le recorrió por la espalda.

-Ahora si estamos en problemas-dijo Jared recuperándose.

-¿Lady Emeria?-dijo sorprendida Star.

-¿Qué hace esta bruja aquí?-se quejo Tom y de un movimiento de manos de la emisaria del reino DragónSlayer nuevamente fue derribado que en ese preciso momento un grupo de soldados y caballeros del reino Butterfly entraban al jardín de las rosas liderado por Moon y River vestidos para el combate.

-¿Que significa esta locura?-pregunto River portando su martillo de guerra.

-No puede ser-dijo Moon mirando con horror el jardín de las rosas que estaba destruido por el combate.

-Mamá-dijo Star abrazando a sus padres-tranquila cariño ya estamos aquí-dijo River viendo a Emeria en el centro de todo el jardín y a Tom que estaba con una cubeta sobre su cabeza.

-Reina Moon exijo que estos tres criminales sean puesto bajo arresto-protesto Tom.

-Eso es mentira-protesto Star.

-Silencio todos-dijo Moon observando todo el lugar hasta que hablo nuevamente-Tom, ya te lo advertí y es mejor que te vayas por lo que estoy viendo, esto pudo terminar de pésima manera-.

-Es mejor que te vayas chico-comento River.

-Niño, es mejor que regreses a casa y olvidaremos este asunto-dijo Emeria dándole la espalda pero en un último momento de arrebato ataco a la mujer sorprendiendo a todos.

-Ya me canse de los DragónSlayer-grito Tom.

Emeria al girarse detuvo el ataque del príncipe del inframundo, dejando a todos impactados y mirando directamente a su agresor.

-No sabes con quien te metes-escucho Tom viendo una enorme sombra que se alzaba sobre él sintiendo un escalofrió en todo su cuerpo y de paso la mujer de cabello negro se disculpo de manera cortes con la reina Moon y River-disculpe los inconvenientes y asumiré todo la culpa de este asunto-retirándose del lugar siendo seguida por su hija y el joven conde.

 _ **De regreso en la torre de invitados.**_

El joven rey escuchaba atentamente las explicaciones correspondientes y pertinentes de lo sucedido en el jardín de las rosas que había sido destruido en el proceso.

-El príncipe Lucitor trato de secuestrar a la princesa por negarse a casarse con él, pero nosotros intervinimos a tiempo antes que fuera secuestrada-termino de relatar Jared que estaba arrodillado con la cabeza baja al igual que Keira que tomo la palabra-majestad, nuestros actos son imperdonables y estamos dispuesto en asumir nuestros castigos-.

Marco al oír esto e intercambiando mirada con Geralt, Adrian, Bruce y por ultimo con Lady Emeria que estaba algo molesta y al resto de sus hombres que estaban mirándose entre sí.

-Primero agradezco lo que hicieron por mi prometida pero pelear dentro de estas murallas y destrozar el jardín, deberé ir a dar la cara por sus actos a los reyes y como castigo estarán bajo arresto hasta que todo se enfrié-Marco observo a Bruce-Capitán, lleve a Keira y Jared a sus respectivas habitaciones bajo estricta vigilancia hasta que les permita salir nuevamente-termino Marco.

-Como ordeno mi señor-respondió Bruce reuniendo entre los soldados un grupo de total de diez que harían la guardia.

-El resto pueden volver a sus actividades y Lady Emeria quiero hablar a solas con usted-cuando Keira y Jared fueron escoltados por Bruce y los soldados, mientras el resto de sus hombres regresaron a sus actividades, Lady Emeria quedo de pie a pocos metros del joven rey.

-Majestad, le pido perdón por mi hija y yo estoy dispuesta en asumir el castigo que me imponga-arrodillándose lo más que pudo y bajando la cabeza.

-Emeria, arriba por favor-al lanzar un suspiro nuevamente tomo la palabra-ese príncipe Lucitor, realmente esta despechado pero tampoco voy a permitir que la princesa sea lastima, pero ahora iré a responder por los daños con la reina Moon y el rey River, pero prefiero que Keira y Jared estén bajo arresto hasta que todo ese solucionado y podamos asistir hoy en la tarde a la reunión-termino de hablar.

-Si comprendo majestad-respondió.

-Bien, por el momento prefiero que te quedes aquí en la torre de invitados y evitar que alguien descubra más de tus habilidades y producir un escándalo- Marco al tomar su abrigo y enguatarse sus manos se despidió de Lady Emeria que lo reverencio y agradeció.

Al ir bajando las escaleras, fue abordado por Geralt que lo estaba esperando.

-¿Ordenes?-pregunto.

-Mantener el orden y vigilar a esos dos, en cuanto a lady Emeria que este por el momento a solas y por favor que nadie la moleste-respondió.

-Entendido-dijo Geralt-¿iras a dar cara a los reyes?-pregunto.

-Si debo hacerlo-contesto.

-Suerte y debo suponer que iras solo-dijo Geralt.

-Sin duda y tampoco llevara las espadas-Geralt al observar a su rey, solo mostró una sonrisa mientras se iba alejando-para ser alguien tan joven sabe cuáles son sus obligaciones o dar la cara, sin dudas es un gran rey-.

 _ **En despecho personal de la reina.**_

River junto a su esposa escuchaban el relato de su hija de lo sucedido con Tom en el jardín de las rosas.

-Me pidió matrimonio pero al negarme estallo en ira pero en ese momento, Lady Keira y el conde StormWind intervinieron pero la pelea fue detenida por Lady Emeria en ese momento-River al oir la versión de los hechos y mirando de reojo a su esposa hablo claro y preciso.

-Tom fue escoltado y regreso a su hogar, pero según lo que se me informo iba algo alterado quizás sea por verse superado, en cuanto a la joven Martel y StormWind su suerte quedara en manos del joven rey pero Lady Emeria al menos intervino y detuvo la pelea-concluyo River.

-En cuanto a la actitud de Tom, deberemos hablar con Dave y Wraithmeilor ese comportamiento no puede volverse a repetir, en cuanto a ti cariño nos gustaría que fueras más precavida desde ahora-Moon miro atentamente las manos vendadas de su hija-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió con tus manos?-pregunto.

-Cuando iba hablar con el joven rey y trate de alcanzarlo justo tropecé en ese momento, pero fui curado por el médico de la comitiva-Star al mirar a sus padres fijamente y antes de poder de decir algo más, el mayordomo Manfred entro en ese momento.

-Majestades-dijo el estoico mayordomo.

-Manfred, ¿Qué sucede ahora?-pregunto Moon.

-El rey Marco quiere hablar con ustedes-contesto.

Tanto River y Moon se miraron entre sí, en cambio la princesa se percato que su vestido tenía algo de suciedad que había obtenido con su caía y la batalla en el jardín-no estoy presentable-dijo a sus padres.

-Solo finge que todo va bien-dijo River.

-Hazlo pasar-ordeno Moon a su mayordomo.

Cuando el joven rey ingreso en el salón, observo a sus futuros suegros y su prometida.

-Majestades y princesa-asistió levemente.

-Majestad-respondió la princesa viéndose de inmediato con las atenciones del joven rey.

-¿Cómo están sus manos?-pregunto.

-Bien-dijo tímidamente.

River al ver la escena detuvo a Moon que estaba dispuesta a interrumpir pidiéndole de manera amable que continuaran en lo que iban.

-Deja que los jóvenes tenga su momento-dijo River.

-Todo por que te consiguió un entrenamiento con Sir Geralt-comento en voz baja la reina Moon.

Marco al tomar las manos de la princesa confirmo que el vendaje estaba en orden y se mantenía intacto pero notando algo de suciedad.

-Esta algo sucio y le recomiendo que vayas con Bill para que lo cambie-dijo el joven rey.

-No quiero ser una molestia-respondió pero el joven rey se quito los guantes y colocandolo en la manos de la princesa.-Consérvenlo-exclamo girándose de inmediato hacia los reyes.-reina Moon y rey River, vengo asumir los costos monetarios de la destrucción del jardin de las rosas y pedir disculpa por lo sucedido con Keira Martel y Jared StormWind-concluyo.

-Majestad no debe preocuparse y entre nosotros sabemos que el príncipe Lucitor tiene toda la responsabilidad en resumen le hare llegar la cuenta de los daños a los reyes Lucitor- dijo River.

-River-dijo sorprendida Moon.

-No te preocupes querida, yo personalmente hablare con Dave y Wraithmeilor-pero antes que pudiera continuar sobre el escritorio de la reina, una bolsa pequeña con monedas fue depositada por parte del joven rey.

-En la bolsa hay 5 monedas de oro y 5 de plata e insisto en asumir los daños y perjuicio provocado por parte de mis hombres-dijo el joven rey.

-Mejor guarda esa bolsa-replico River.

-Insisto-contesto.

-Escucha chico ya lo discutimos y guardas esas monedas-dijo River.

-¿Chico?-bufo-solo por que soy joven, tampoco permitiré que mi persona sea menos cavada-.

-Muy bien, que les parece si cobramos a los Lucitor los daños y estas monedas de nuestro futuro yerno se lo donamos a los más pobre y así todos contento-intervino Moon.

-Pero Moon-protesto River.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo-respondió el joven rey por la propuesta.

-Bien todos felices-dijo Moon.

-Si me disculpa regresare a mi torre y hablare con mis hombres antes de la reunion de la tarde-dijo Marco retirándose.

-Yo ire con el joven rey para ver el asunto de mis vendajes-dijo Star.

-Si no hay problema-dijo la reina

Cuanto al rey River tras ver salir a su hija y su futuro yerno, lanzo un rugido y de paso volteando la mesas mientra su señora esposa observaba con una mueca lo que hacia su esposo.

-Ese mocoso, me acaba de desafiar frente a mi propia hija y mi esposa-lanzando un segundo rugido-voy a comerme su hígado frito y después conquistare su reino-pero la reina Moon al ver la escena a claro su voz y lo llamo.

-River-exclamo.

-¡¿Qué?!-levantando la voz.

-Por favor, pone en su lugar mi escritorio y nunca más vuelvas hablarme de esa forma-dijo la reina levantándose de su lugar y recogiendo la pequeña bolsa con las monedas.

-Pero Moon-dijo el rey.

-Nada de Peros y ahora ire a dar esta donación a los más necesitados de parte del joven rey-dijo Moon dando un portazo.

River observo todo el lugar lanzando un suspiro y comenzando a poner orden nuevamente en el despacho de su esposa.

-Al menos el chico tiene agallas-se dijo el rey.

 _ **Aquella tarde, salón de reuniones.**_

Cuando el joven rey seguido por Geralt, Emeria, Keira, Jared, Adrián y por ultimo Bruce portando el estandarte del reino observaron en silencio a la familia Butterfly que los miraban con desprecio y asco a la vez.

-Realmente somos populares-dijo Geralt.

-Solo debemos tener éxito en las negociaciones y esperar que la reina Moon y el rey River den los términos-dijo Emeria.

-Claro es fácil decirlo pero viendo de la familia Butterfly, digamos que estaremos un par de días-comento Jared.

-Solo comportémonos y tratemos de llegar a un termino justo para ambas familia-dijo Marco.

-Si-fue la respuesta de todos los cercanos al joven rey.

Al ingresar la reina Moon, seguida por River y la princesa Star que llevaba un nuevo vestido para la ocasión de color verde oscuro que al pasar a pocos metros de él intercambiaron una mirada fugaz.

-Vaya, realmente la princesa esta interesada en ti-comento en voz baja Keira.

-Silencio-le prendió Marco viendo claramente que la princesa portaba los brazaletes de la familia y sus guantes.

Al retirarse los guardia reales y cerrando las puertas, la reina Moon tomo la palabra para dar inicio a la reunion.

-La guerra ha terminado y es tiempo que ambas familia se unan conformando un nuevo reino-dijo Moon provocando una gran conmoción en la familia Butterfly.

-Claro es fácil decirlo en especial, si una banda de asesinos y matones se pasean libremente por todo el castillo-empezó Etheria.

-Asesinaron a Dustin, al primo Liam y mi hijo mayor Godric que solo era un escudero-rugio Heartrude.

-Debo recordar a la honorable familia Butterfly de las violaciones a mujeres inocentes, los niños asesinados y los ancianos que fueron obligados a trabajar hasta la muerte-exclamo Keira.

-Sin contar de la destrucciones de muchas de las aldeas que estaban habitadas por familias inocentes-replico Jared.

-O sobre la muerte del duque FireBird que a duras penas su señora esposa e hijos lograron escapar cuando trataron de tomar Bastion FireBird-dijo Adrian.

-Godric Butterfly, murió bajo mi espada durante la batalla del paso del gigante-confeso Jared.

-Asesino-gritaron los Butterfly.

-Moon, estas locas en hacer esta reunion-dijo la prima segunda Corona.

Mientras la discusión iba adquiriendo cada vez más agresiones por cada lado, Marco intercambio mirada con lady Emeria que asistió y levantándose de su lugar de un solo salto por los aires capto la atención de todo al golpear el suelo con un pequeño impulso de fuego que enmudeció a todo el salón.

-Gracias, Lady Emeria-dijo Marco mirando el salón.

-Fue todo un gusto-contesto mirando de reojo a la familia Butterfly sintiendo asco por ellos.

-Gracias por su intervención-dijo Moon desde su asiento tomando la palabra-ni una pizca de vergüenza posee la familia por lo que veo, perdimos la guerra y muchos crimines se cometieron pero no logro comprender el afán de seguir discutiendo por estos asuntos, esta alianza se concretara sea como sea-tras hacer una pausa miro detenidamente al joven rey-Manfred- apenas pronuncio el nombre de su mayordomo haciendo acto de presencia se acerco cargando una bandeja con unos documentos.

-Majestad- poniendo en la mesa el tratado.

-Es tiempo, rey Marco.

-Tiempo de una nueva era-respondió.

Marco y Moon revisaron en conjunto el tratado que ponía fin a la guerra y conformaban ambos reinos el inicio de una nueva era de paz, colaboración y de unión por el medio del matrimonio. Por último al estar satisfecho con lo escrito firmaron sellando la paz de una vez por todas.

-Por el rey y la reina DragónSlayer-rugió Bruce.

-Una nueva era comienza-dijo Emeria.

-De esta unión, nacerán hijos e hijas fuertes como los dragones-clamo Keira.

Mientras la comitiva seguía festejando, la familia Butterfly observaban furiosos la escena y se retiraban del salón mascullando maldiciones, insultos en voz baja y miradas rencorosas.

-Ahora viene lo difícil-se dijo el joven rey.

-Majestad, necesitamos negociar la dote-dijo Moon.

Marco observo a su comitiva comprendiendo de inmediato lo siguiente de las negociaciones.

-Jared-de inmediato el conde StormWind escucho las palabras de su rey- quedas al mando mientras inicio las negociaciones junto a Lady Emeria y Sir Geralt- observando a los mencionados que asistían.

 _ **Minutos después, despacho de Moon.**_

La princesa tomo lugar en medio de sus padres y el joven rey hizo lo mismo pero con la excepción que Sir Geralt y Lady Emeria desempeñarían el papel de los padres de Marco.

-Antes de empezar, pido disculpa por los comentarios de mi familia y me gustaría proponerle a Lady Emeria si desearía compartir una taza de té, esta misma tarde-dijo Moon.

Star observo a la mujer de cabello negro y ojos dorados que se mostró encantada con la idea, que acepto de inmediato.

-Sera un placer-respondió.

-Creo que esto sera algo rápido-se dijo la princesa mostrando una sonrisa a su prometido que le respondió la sonrisa.

-Como padre- intervenido River- hay una tradición que se ha pasado de generación en generación en el clan Johansen-

-River, te refieres a esa horrible piel de oso-comento Moon.

-Papá-dijo Star sonrojada, viendo a Geralt que hablaba en voz baja con el joven rey y después Lady Emeria.-¿Qué estarán hablando?- se pregunto.

-Dejando de lado el asunto de la piel de oso, escuchare alguna exigencia que imponga- Star, Moon y River se miraron entre sí mientras el joven rey charlaba con sus padres postizos unos minutos hasta que hablo finalmente.

-Acepto la piel de oso-contesto-pero en cuanto alguna exigencia digamos que no pido nada como tal-.

-¿Qué?- dijeron al unisonó los tres-solo quiere mi mano y nada más- la princesa al oír esto recordó las lecciones con sus tutores reales sobre la importancia de la dote al momento de fijar los términos en las negociaciones, era de suma importancia que las partes estuvieran de acuerdo pero en este caso el joven rey solo acepto la piel de oso.

-Rey Marco, tengo 19 guerricornios puede elegir los que guste-propuso Moon.

-Con todo respecto, no tengo mucho interés en la dote para mi es algo sin importancia o mejor dicho la dote que ofrezcan debe ser para la princesa con ella deben llegar alguna clase de acuerdo pero no quiero que consideren esto como una ofensa-termino Marco.

-Es algo sorpresivo pero consideramos que esto deben discutirlo entre ustedes-secundo Emeria.

-Sumando a mi rey y lady Emeria, la princesa tendrá todas la comodidades en el reino DragónSlayer-dijo Geralt-mi señora esposa, es la costurera real ella se ha encargado desde hace 25 años de las ropas que lleva mi rey y sus padres-.

Moon y River al oír esto pidieron unos minutos a solas llevando a Star a una habitación adjunta del despecho de la reina.

-Necesitamos unos minutos-dijo Moon siendo seguida por River y Star que entraron en la pequeña habitación.

-¿Entonces?-pregunto la princesa.

-Sí, alguna idea-dijo River.

-Pensaba ofrecerle oro, guerricornios, telas, un inmobiliario completo o cualquier cosa que pudiera exigir a cambio pero no pide nada solo la piel de oso.

-Al menos, se lleva la piel-dijo River riendo.

-Papá esa piel como la puedes conservar-dijo Star.

-Te recuerdo que esa piel es mágica, ayuda a traer a los bebes al mundo y que nazcan fuerte-contesto River.

-Recuerdo la noche de boda, cuando tu madre la coloco en la cama-comento la reina sintiendo algo de nauseas.

-Saben que yo estoy presente-dijo Star.

-Gracias a esa piel, no tuvimos que hacer mucho esfuerzo-dijo River.

-Papá-dijo Star.

-Silencio los dos-dijo Moon tratando de pensar alguna una idea que le llevo un par de minutos-ordene a Manfred hacer una lista completa de las posibles exigencias que pueda pedir, se la entregamos y vemos si acepta algo-propuso.

-Suena bien-dijo River mirando al igual que su esposa a su hija.

-Si-contesto.

Al regresar nuevamente a la mesa observaron al joven rey, Lady Emeria y Sir Geralt que charlaban en voz baja y callando de inmediato.

-¿Una reprimenda?- se pregunto viendo a su madre que nuevamente reinicio las conversaciones.

-Ordene a mi mayordomo que preparara una lista completa de las posesiones más importantes de la familia Butterfly y esperamos que acepte algo de lo escrito-entregando la lista al joven rey que leyó con mucho cuidado cediendo la lista a Emeria y Geralt que se miraron entre si.

-Majestad, solo espero que la princesa reciba lo que corresponda de su herencia pero no tengo un interés en particular la dote-afirmo nuevamente el joven rey.

-Insistimos, rey Marco-repuso River.

-Disculpen-tomando la palabra Lady Emeria- ¿Qué tal si nos llevamos la lista y la estudiamos con cuidado antes de exigir algo?-propuso.

-Con cuerdo con Lady Emeria-dijo Geralt.

Moon y River se observaron murmurando en voz baja, en cambio la princesa al mirar directamente a su prometido que se mostraba algo aburrido.

-Esto no está llevando a ningún lado-se dijo.

-Lady Emeria tiene razón- dijo Moon-que tal si dejamos la reunión hasta aquí ha sido un día con muchas emociones y estamos todos cansado pero pueden llevarse la lista para que la estudien-.

-No veo problema-dijo Marco.

-Concuerdo-contesto River.

Cuando los seis salieron del salón, Moon y Lady Emeria se retiraron a tomar el té de la tarde, River le propuso a Sir Geralt ir a catar algo de vino y charlar dejando a la princesa y el joven rey a solas.

-Princesa, ¿tiene algo de tiempo libre?-pregunto.

-En realidad debía ir a catar algunos pasteles para la fiesta de mañana en la tarde.

-¿Tiene algún inconveniente que vaya con usted?-pregunto.

-Una nueva oportunidad de estar juntos, debo aprovecharla-tratando de mantener la calma-por supuesto-respondió.

 _ **Salón de la fiesta.**_

Cuando hicieron ingreso en el salón destinado para la fiesta mientras los sirvientes estaban decorando el lugar y observaron al joven rey siguiendo a la princesa.

-Nunca había visto tantos platillos-se dijo.

-¿Qué te parece la decoración?-pregunto.

-Sí, me gusta esas flores y en especial la fuente.

-La flores son del invernadero del castillo, el resto de la decoración la elegí yo misma siempre elijo celeste, blanco y amarillo cuando hago estas fiestas e incluso van a tocar unos músicos provenientes del Bounce Lounges – comento la princesa.

-¿El Bounce Lounges?-pregunto el joven rey.

-Acaso nunca ha ido al Bounce Lounges.

-Para nada- confirmo el joven rey observando el salón.

-Pero eso es imposible, el Bounce Lounges es el lugar de moda de todo el multiverso.

El joven rey se detuvo en seco girándose hacia la princesa que incluso los sirvientes que estaban realizando los preparativos se quedaron pendiente en lo que iba a suceder.

-Nunca pude ir a conocerlo-afirmo y recordando ciertos eventos en su vida-mis padres murieron en la gran peste, algunos de mis vasallos trataron de conspirar contra mí y la guerra contra tu reino-dijo el joven rey con una mirada sombría a la princesa que apenas pudo decir algo.

Algunos sirvientes murmuraron entre ellos y otros continuaron con sus labores hasta que ingreso al salón el mayordomo del castillo.

-Princesa, la dejaremos a solas con el rey Marco para que verifiquen que todo está en orden-dijo Manfred ordenando al resto de los sirvientes que desalojaran el salón.

-Gracias, Manfred-contesto la princesa mirando al joven rey.

-Majestades-dijo el mayordomo cerrando las puertas.

En cuanto al joven rey solo recorrió observando la mesa que tenia algunos platillos para probar e incluso la princesa trataba de mantener algo de distancia por lo sucedido.

 _ **Bodega privada de River.**_

-Pruebe este-dijo el rey.

-A su salud-contesto Geralt bebiendo.

Cuando ambos hombres bebieron hasta el fondo, una segunda y tercera ronda se sirvieron mientras charlaban.

-Nunca pensé beber junto al gran Geralt de Westland-dijo River.

-Gracias por sus palabras, espero que no sea incomodo que este ocupando el lugar del difunto rey Rafael-contesto Geralt.

-Es una lástima lo sucedido con esa peste en el reino DragónSlayer y después la guerra.

-La guerra y las enfermedades siempre hacen que los reinos se debiliten pero nos mantuvimos unidos frente a ustedes.

-Si es verdad, pero es el paso y ahora celebramos por la unión de ambos reinos-bebiendo completamente-una cuarta-propuso River.

-Claro- contesto Geralt.

-Sir Geralt no quiero ser indiscreto, pero el joven rey siempre, ¿ha sido así un tanto desinteresado? –pregunto.

-Por supuesto, lo conozco desde que estaba en vientre de la reina Angie-contesto- conocí a la reina Angie cuando solo tenía 15 años y era la elegida para comprometerse con el rey Rafael a pesar de ser un matrimonio arreglado, siempre hubo mucho amor profesado por ambos y luego cuando alcanzaron la edad necesaria se casaron y al tiempo después llego mi rey-

-Vaya eso es extraño es muy parecido a mi matrimonio y dígame, ¿usted es casado o disfruta de visitar camas ajenas?-pregunto el rey.

-Casado-contesto.

-Que sorpresa y ¿cómo se llama su esposa?.

-Selena o mejor dicho ese es el nombre que le puse-contesto Geralt.

-Creo no comprender a lo que se refiere.

-Vera hace un tiempo en mis viaje me tope con un grupo de esclavistas que estaban reuniendo esclavos en esta dimensión y al pasar por mera casualidad, me bajo en ese momento mi sentido del heroísmo y todo lo que conllevaba, al bajarme de mi caballo mate a cada uno de los esclavista y libere los esclavos pero en una de las jaulas había una mujer con tatuajes en su rostro, al liberarla trato de matarme-dijo Geralt.

-¿Es broma?-pregunto.

-Me rompió el labio y trato de apuñalarme, cuando finalmente la pude controlar los demás esclavos ya se habían ido, pero al verla detenidamente me di cuenta que no era de Mewni sino de otra dimensión que al poco tiempo pude identificar- haciendo una pausa y bebiendo un largo trago-ella proviene de una dimensión donde las mujeres son las dominantes viven en clanes y los hombres solo cumplen la necesidad de reproducción-.

-Vaya que cultura más interesante-dijo River continuando la charla con Geralt.

* * *

 _ **Por amor al cielo, esto si fue tenso y explosivo, queridos lectores ahora los reviews.**_

 _ **Sugar: Iremos en el transcurso del fic conociendo más sobre Star y el resto de los personajes.**_

 _ **JeBin1203: se pondrá mejor en el siguiente capítulo.**_

 _ **Carlos 9505: Ahora hemos regresado a la programación habitual y espero que lo disfrutes.**_

 _ **Bien, entonces queridos lectores como dije más arriba la segunda parte saldrá en el transcurso de la semana aun estoy en el proceso de recordar todo lo que escribí espero sus reviews y sin más que decir paz y amor.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola queridos lectores, buenos días o buenas noches de donde sea que lean, he regresado con el siguiente capítulo del fic, y la segunda parte de La Propuesta que finalizamos para entrar en los dos siguientes capitulo que serán bastante emocionante.**

 **En principio este capítulo estaba listo hace un par de días pero al ver los más recientes capítulo de la temporada 3b y algunos mangas de acción y fantasía, agregue un par de nuevos elementos, espero que les guste el resultado final y sin más decir comenzamos.**

 **Posdata: Se sugiere discreción.**

* * *

 **La Propuesta**

 **Parte II: El Secreto Bajo El Laberinto**

 _ **Al día siguiente, salón de la fiesta.**_

El joven rey llevaba un conjunto compuesto de una chaqueta de color rojo con hombreras de bronce, un cinturón con hebilla de plata, pantalones negros y botas de cuero forrada con piel, en cuanto a Jared llevaba una chaqueta de color azul oscuro, medallas y su escudo de la familia en un prendedor, pantalones grises y botas en puntas y por ultimo Keira iba con un vestido negro y morado, calzando un par de botas negras de tacón alto y el cabello peinado en un simple moño alto con algunos palillos entrelazados.

-Solo sonrían y sean corteses-dijo en voz baja.

-Entendido-respondió Jared.

-Si-contesto Keira mirando la mesa con algunos platillos ya servidos-Muffin-dijo babeando.

El joven rey inspecciono el lugar detenidamente, habían unos músicos tocando algunas melodías sin poder identificar, algunos sirvientes junto a las mesas dispuesto a servir, varios barriles de cerveza y jarras de vino para beber sin fin, diversos platillos como postres.

-En lo personal es algo excesivo-comento en voz baja Jared- y dicen que nosotros somos los bárbaros, deberían ver la capital de nuestro reino ellos quedarían como bárbaros-.

-No arruines la sorpresa-contesto el joven rey-la princesa no me ha preguntado cómo es la capital ni el castillo, tampoco quiero arruinar la otra sorpresa- hablando en voz baja.

-Entendido-dijo-iré por algo de bebe-indico.

El joven rey al buscar con la mirada observo a Keira con un plato entre las manos y devorando una pierna de pavo.-Majestad-dijo una voz girándose en su dirección- princesa- realizando una reverencia.-Es un honor tenerlo aquí-dijo Star llevando un vestido de color vinotinto y detalles en hilos dorados.

-El honor es mío-dijo Marco- se ve hermosa-,en aquel momento iba a expresar lo que pensó pero fue interrumpido en ese momento por cierta princesa que flotaba por los alrededores.

-Star-dijo Pony Head- no seas grosera y preséntame formalmente con el rey- estudiando detenidamente al joven rey y sus acompañantes.

-La heredera del reino Cloud,-se dijo- su padre es algo imponente pero agradable- observando a la recién llegada.

-Majestad, ella es la princesa Lilacia pero le digo de cariño Pony Head-haciendo la presentación formal entre ambos.-Princesa Lilacia-asistiendo levemente.

-Oye Marco-acercándose a él- espero que hagas una gran fiesta cuando regreses a tu lujoso castillo y no te hagas por lo que he escuchado tu ciudad capital es bastante más avanzada que el resto de nosotros-.

-Pony Head-dijo Star completamente molesta.

-Entonces los rumores son cierto ella no sabe cerrar la boca- se dijo y observando a las dos princesas-gracias y veo que está bien informada-comento.

-Si algo así- contesto de manera burlona.

-Pony-dijo en voz baja Star- compórtate, no estás hablando con cualquier personas-sermoneando a su amiga.

-No se preocupe- interrumpió Marco- espero a futuro establecer rutas de comercio con los demás reinos y también visitar su reino en los cielos, quizás con la princesa Butterfly podríamos hacerle una visita- viendo a la princesa Lilacia algo sorprendida y excusándose.- creo que no le gusto el asunto de visitarla- dibujando una sonrisa que oculto.

-Lo siento, ella es algo deslenguada-sonriendo tímidamente-¿Iremos juntos?-pregunto.

-Sí- contesto.

-Genial-dijo Star.-¿Quieres algo de beber?-pregunto viendo una sonrisa por parte de la princesa, aceptando lo propuesto.

 _ **En ese mismo momento, en las afueras del castillo.**_

Desde su llegada al reino Butterfly había trabado amistad con la reina Moon e incluso algunos miembros de la familia real estaban sorprendidos por la amistad entre ambas mujeres. Emeria iba a lomos de su caballo de nombre Bailarín y vestida con ropas de cuero, pantalones de negros, botas para montar y un abrigo de color pardo.

-Reina Moon-dijo desde su montura.

-Lady Emeria-contesto Moon-me da gusto verla nuevamente y espero que este de ánimo para hacer algo de deportes-.

-Por supuesto-dijo sonriendo y mirando de reojo al resto de las mujeres Butterfly- es un juego y parecen como si fuera un funeral- especialmente viendo el rostro de Etheria.

-¿Sucede algo?-pregunto Moon acercándose a ella- comprendo que mi familia no sea de su agrado- le dijo en voz baja.

-Todas tienen cara de funeral-comento soltando una risita.-Sí, pero uno se acostumbra-contesto la reina.

Aquel día se había organizado entre los miembros femeninos de la familia real un pequeño paseo a lomos de los guerricornios por los alrededores del castillo e incluso un amigable juego de perseguir al cerdo-cabra que llevaba alrededor de su cuello una joya como premio para el ganador. Emeria a pesar de ser una mujer de la nobleza dictaba lo contrario al resto sus interés estaban centrados en la piromancia, lectura, artes marciales tradicionales de los piromantes y la equitación que superaba con facilidad a los caballeros del reino DragónSlayer.

-¿Cómo es en invierno su reino?-pregunto Moon manteniendo firme las riendas del guerricornio.

-Lluvioso-contesto- bastante, solo en las montañas tenemos nieve y en verano es caluroso pero debería conocer el reino de mi rey, es un lugar fantástico para vivir- observando la nieve con entusiasmo.

-No quiero ser una chismosa pero me gustaría saber algo en específico-le susurro Moon.

-Puede preguntar- mirando sobre su hombro al resto de las Butterflys- esto no me agrada-se dijo entre dientes.

-¿Usted es descendiente de Eclipsa?-pregunto en aquel momento solo se limito a lanzar suspiro y poniendo una calidad sonrisa.

-Si-fue su respuesta-¿entonces estoy arrestada?-pregunto viendo el rostro de asombro de Moon.

-No-respondió.- pero eso nos hace primas lejanas- comento.

-Y nuestras hijas también son familias- observando a los lejos un ave de rapiña-¿en cuanto a ellas?-indicando al resto de la familia.

-Eso no importa- riendo.- en lo personal me agrada bastante-.

-El sentimiento es mutuo-respondió Emeria.

 _ **De regreso al salón.**_

Keira observo de reojo a su amigo y rey que charlaba a gusto con la princesa mientras probaba algunos muffins.

-Para ser familia somos muy diferentes- desviando su mirada en otra dirección.-¿Todo bien?-pregunto Jared.

-Sí- contesto.- solo miro a nuestro rey y futura reina, parecen como si se conocieran de toda una vida- arrebatándole de las manos de Jared, la pinta de cerveza.

-Estamos en paz-dijo Jared- ella es tu prima-comento en voz baja.

-Hablemos en nuestro idioma- empezando a charla en la lengua de los dragones solo conocida por algunos miembros de la nobleza-(sabes que los príncipes y princesas de Mewni son muy distintos a nosotros pero Marco se ve muy feliz y me sorprende que no esté nervioso)-comento Keira.

-(Cuando Jackie, le arrojo el ponche por hablar de dragones toda la noche en su cumpleaños numero 14)-bufo Jared.

-(Exacto)-recordando la escena de hace un par de años y percatándose que era observaba-(ese príncipe Johansen me acosa con su mirada todo el tiempo)-.

-(Si, me he dado cuenta)- estudiando al resto de los presentes.-(suerte)- dijo antes de alejarse de ella.

-(Oye)-dijo viendo al príncipe Rock acercándose a ella.-(te voy a incinerar, Jared)- observando a lo lejos como el joven StormWind le hacia una seña de buena suerte.

-Lady Martel-dijo Rock con una sonrisa-soy el príncipe heredero del reino Johansen, mi nombre es Rock-mostrando una sonrisa.

-Keira Martel-presentándose empezando a escuchar el incesante parloteo del Rock.-Que alguien me mate- observando un cuchillo ponderando la idea.

 _ **Desde el otro lado del salón.**_

Star al ver desde su posición como su primo trataba de ligarse a la joven Martel, una leve sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

-Animo Rock-dijo mientras el joven rey miro unos segundos la escena.- ojala fuera un poco más segura como lo es Rock cuando habla- recordando lo sucedido el día anterior con el joven rey que no había vuelto a tocar nuevamente el tema.

-Su primo, si tiene valor- comento Marco.

-¿Algún problema con lady Keira?-pregunto volviendo a ver la escena de su primo.

-Keira es algo directa pero digamos que ella, tiene ya a alguien-contestando la pregunta de la princesa que volvía a observar.

-¿Ella tiene un prometido?-pregunto nuevamente.

-Más bien- meditando las palabras adecuada- ella tiene novio-estando casi seguro que eran la manera correcta de decirlo.

-Pero ella es de la nobleza-dijo Star.

-Sí pero digamos en mi reino somos algo más liberales en algunos sentidos-comentado en voz baja para no producir un escándalo.

-¡Liberales!-se dijo comenzando a ruborizarse en ese instante.- princesa- escucho en tono de preocupación.

-¿Está bien?-pregunto, solo viendo como el rubor la consumió completamente e inclusos su corazones en las mejillas brillaban.

-Necesito aire-dijo caminando fuera del salón sin darse cuenta que a poco metros era seguida por el joven rey manteniendo cierta distancia entre ambos.-¿Por qué me siguió?- preguntándose y llegando hasta un balcón y abriendo los enormes tomo lugar junto a ella observando el enorme jardín que se extendía a sus pies, en cuanto a ella con el rubor en lo más alto poso sus manos sobre sus mejillas tratando de bajarlo pero al pasar un minutos lentamente fue bajando la sangre recuperando su palidez.

-Se preocupa bastante de mi a pesar de conocernos hace poco-disimulando su sonrisa.- gracias- dijo.

-De nada-contesto.- quería pedirte disculpa, sobre lo sucedido ayer- observando por los alrededores confirmando que estaban completamente a solas.

-Majestad-dijo la princesa viendo el extraño comportamiento del joven rey.-¿Sucede algo?-pregunto.

-Quería tener esta oportunidad a solas-dijo sacando de su bolsillo una pequeña caja y arrodillándose frente a ella.- Princesa Star, ¿Se casaría conmigo?-pregunto viendo en aquel momento como los corazones en la mejilla de la princesa se iluminan y rubor regresaba cubriendo por completo el rostro de ella.

-Me estas pidiendo de la manera antigua-reaccionando y dando su respuesta-¡Siiiii!-fue su respuesta abrazando al joven rey mientras colocaba en su dedo el anillo de compromiso.-majestad-dijo acercándose lentamente en ese instante.

Y el joven rey en respuesta del acercamiento de la princesa se inclino hacia ella tomándola entre brazos, Star sintió como su pecho se comprimía y luego estallaba, las mariposas mágicas empezaron a rodearlos en ese momento y el dragón empezó nuevamente a invadir. Mientras seguía en un extraño juego a las mariposas de la princesa. Sus labios se unieron y acariciaron mutuamente con ternura durando varios minutos, el mundo no existía para ellos solo eran dos almas compartiendo un momento muy especial . En el momento de separase la princesa se apoyo en el pecho de Marco para no caer de rodillas.

-Majestad- llamándolo y susurrando a su oído. – a pesar de estar comprometidos, me has hecho inmensamente feliz-.

-Me alegro saberlo-dijo acariciando su rostro.- Deseaba verte a solas y pedirte que fueras mi esposa de manera tradicional, princesa.

-Star-dijo ella.- solo dime Star, Marco-sonriendo.

En el momento de volver a besarse, el legendario caballero del reino DragónSlayer observo la escena a lo lejos y retirándose del lugar, conocía el tiempo y los momentos que ensayo para hacer esa importante pregunta.

-Bien hecho, Marco.

* * *

 _ **Hacia los niveles inferiores del castillo.**_

Tras ver la propuesta de matrimonio de su rey y la felicidad de ambos jóvenes, Geralt se daba por satisfecho por lo sucedido, a pesar de rondar los 50 años había decido dar un pequeño paseo por el castillo y de paso saludar a un viejo amigo.

-¿Por dónde?- se dijo caminando por el pasillo hasta dar con dos jóvenes sirvientas del castillo.- señoritas disculpen- dijo en tono amable.

-Si-dijeron algo nerviosas las dos muchachas que parecían ser hermanas.- usted es Sir Geralt de Westland- hablo una de ellas.

-Sí, el mismo-contesto.- no quiero retrasarlas en sus deberes, pero busco la lavandería del castillo-. Las dos sirvientas le explicaron que bajara por lo menos dos niveles más hasta llegar al ascensor y luego bajara directamente a la lavandería por el mismo. Antes de seguir su camino las dos jóvenes le pidieron un par de autógrafos y una pequeño historia antes de seguir su camino.

-Tendrá unos 55 años-recordando a su viejo amigo de juerga. Al recorrer el pasillo algunos soldados y caballeros que venían de regreso de la lavandería, lo miraron como si fuera alguna clase de fenómeno e ignorando sus comentarios.

-Solo son mocosos que se creen grandes héroes-se dijo entre dientes.- me pregunto cómo estará Selena-. No importara donde fuera, su señora esposa siempre estaba presente en sus pensamientos desde el día que la conoció y acariciando la cicatriz que tenía bajo su barbilla. En el momento de llegar a las puertas del un par de golpes le dio a la puertas esperando una respuesta sin éxito alguno.

-Sir Lavabo-grito en las afueras del cuarto lavado.-¿Estará tomando una siesta?-se pregunto entrando de todas formas.

En el momento de poner un pie en el interior de la sala, las maquinas encargaban de realizar la limpieza de las prendas de vestir estaban funcionando, mientras seguía recorriendo el lugar un grito se escucho detrás suyo lo alerto.

-Alto invasor-dijo un hombre alto, moreno y de una larga barba empuñando un especie de lanza de justa con un singular acento.

-Debe ser una broma, no me reconoce-se dijo Geralt.- tiempo sin verlos, Sir Lavabo- alzando su mano en señal de saludo.

-Seas quien seas, te expulsare de este sagrado lugar de limpieza y suavizante de telas-anuncio el caballero.

-¿Enserio?-pregunto.-soy tu amigo, recuerdas-dijo indicando su sortija.

-Nunca he perdido un combate menos contra un vejestorio como tú- dijo de manera amenazante y aterrizando a un par de metros de él.

-Oye, tu eres mayor anciano-contesto Geralt.

-Tu insolencia se pagara, rufián-dijo Sir Lavabo cargando.-por amor al cielo-se dijo Geralt mirando por los alrededores, encontrando solo un banquillo para defenderse. Quizás fuera suerte o simplemente una mala jugada del destino pero en ese instante Sir Lavabo resbalo impactando de frente contra el suelo, todos gracias a una camisa en medio de su camino y poniendo fin al combate.

-Derrotado-dijo el caballero.- Que deshonra para mi sagrado deber.

-Si pero digamos que fue culpa tuya-ayudando a poner de pie a su viejo amigo.- ahora, ¿Cómo has estado?-pregunto una vez más.

-No puede ser-dijo Sir Lavabo apenas dando crédito de lo que estaba viendo.- Geralt de Westland, viejo amigo-dándole un abrazo.

-La última vez que nos vimos fue en el torneo del reino Johansen hace casi 30 años.-recordo Geralt.

-Como olvidar ese día- empezando su monologo.- derribaste a tres caballeros al hilo, luego esa mujer salvaje te saco del torneo,¿ como te deshiciste de ella?-pregunto.

-Es mi esposa y tuvimos un hijo, se llama Owen-dijo Geralt.

-Seguidme y contadme, tus aventuras de estos años-dijo Sir Lavabo.- de paso compartiremos una cerveza, viejo amigo.

 _ **Nuevamente en las afueras del castillo.**_

La ganadora de la competencia de atrapar al cerdo-cabra había sido la joven Nyx Butterfly, una muchacha de 16 años, menuda, esbelta y de cabello azulado intenso que se caracterizaba por tener una gran elocuencia.

-Si, gane-dijo triunfante, en cuanto a la reina Moon aun trataba de asimilar la confesión de Lady Emeria.-en realidad, no se parece mucho a nosotras es más alegre y le gusta ser libre. Durante la mayor parte del tiempo que duro el juego, Emeria había estado algo distanciada del resto de las Butterflys observando los alrededores y contemplando uno que otro animal que se dejaba ver por el lugar.

-Moon-dijo la tía Etheria envuelta en una gruesa capa forrada de piel.-esa tal Lady Martel apenas participo en el juego, a la proxima deberías dejarla en el castillo- indicando el poco interés de ella por participar.

-En lo personal ella me agrada-contesto Moon.

-Lo que sea-bufo Etheria dando vuelta a su montura.- algunas regresaremos al castillo, ¿vienes pregunto?-.

-Paso- fue su respuesta haciendo trotar su guerricornio en dirección contraria al castillo.-Lady Emeria-. Llamando a la mujer.

-¿Es hora de regresar?-pregunto a la reina.-Si quieres podemos seguir por unos minutos recorriendo los alrededores-contesto.

-Por mi bien-fue la respuesta de Emeria. En los siguientes minutos fue un paseo tenso y silencioso, ninguna de ellas se expreso de alguna forma o comentario sobre el asunto.

-Que incomodo- se dijo Moon.-La princesa es muy educada-comento finalmente Emeria.

-Creo que de alguna forma debemos romper el hielo-se dijo nuevamente.- gracias y la señorita Keria es muy hermosa-respondiendo de alguna forma el comentario.

-En lo personal, no tengo nada contra usted o la familia Butterfly pero al final y al cabo somos parientes -dijo Emeria.

-Y tenemos sangre de por medio-comento Moon.

-Si-fue la respuesta de Emeria.-¿Alguien más lo sabe?-.

-No-contesto.-solo nosotras dos.-en aquel momento la reina y lady Emeria detuvieron sus monturas descendiendo de ellas en dirección del bosque hasta llegar a un claro, confirmando que estaban completamente a solas.

-¿Cuáles son las reglas?-pregunto Moon comprendo a lo que iba.

-Un golpe, no importa quién gane y así limamos 300 años de resentimientos-contesto Emeria.

-Me parece justo-dijo Moon adquiriendo su forma de mariposa.- no será fácil, te lo advierto-.

-Tampoco seré amable-respondió.- ni reinas o nobles, solo dos primas que deben solucionar un problema de familia- estudiando el terreno.

Emeria al ver la forma de mariposa no se inmuto en lo más mínimo, en ese momento desbarato por completo su peinado revelando un largo cabello negro que se mecía con el viento, luego su piel y manos adquirieron un tono rojizo con algunas marcas más oscuras y por ultimo un par de alas de murciélago desplegaron desde su espalda.

-Ya veo-se dijo Moon.- ese sucede con el mestizaje- a pesar de la apariencia de Emeria no sintió ni asco o horror, sino respecto por aquella mujer que considerada de toda forma su amiga.

-Si-estirando sus alas.- estoy muy orgullosa de mi herencia- viendo la forma de mariposa de la reina.

-Es tiempo-dijeron al unisonó.

Moon fue tomada completamente por sorpresa al ver la velocidad de Emeria que apenas pudo esquivar el primer golpe, rápidamente tomo distancia lanzando un hechizo que esquivo la mestiza sin problema devolviendo el ataque.

-Ahora comprendo cómo evitaste el ataque al príncipe Lucitor-comento Moon.

-Gracias- realizando una reverencia.

Ese instante Moon conjuro una espada mágica pero en respuesta Emeria revelo sus garras que eran de color negra como el carbón y afiliadas como los dientes de un dragón.

-¿Una taza de té?-pregunto Moon.

-Con gusto-contesto Emeria.

El primer choque entre ambas fue rápido por varios minutos esquivaron y trataron de al menos causar algún rasguño pero solo conseguía bloquear o repeler los ataques.

-Realmente es buena-se dijo Moon.- hace tiempo que no me divertía de esta forma- lanzando una estocada que fue evitada por la pelinegra dando un salto hacia atrás comenzando a reunir magia.-dos pueden jugar a eso- tomando distancia.

-Dardos de fuegos-dijo Emeria.- escudo de burbuja-respondió Moon.

-Esto sí es divertido-comento Moon conteniendo un golpe.- opino igual, majestad- lanzando un zarpazo.

En el momento de tomar distancia y regresando a su apariencia normal, Moon guarda sus alas y extremidades extras, plantándose frente a ella.

-Creo que la magia solo nos está haciendo perder el tiempo-comento con sonrisa.

-Sí, opino igual-respondió Moon observando a su prima volver a recogerse su cabello.- creo que ahora solo nos queda el aspecto físico- propuso a Emeria para dar fin a la pelea.

-Martel.

-Butterfly.

Se miraron en ese instante, cargando de inmediato. Solo fue un simple puñetazo en el rostro de ambas mujeres para dar fin a 300 años de enemistad y olvidar todo el daño causado. Finalmente ambas mujeres cayeron sobre la nieve mirando hacia el cielo.

-Empate-dijeron ambas mujeres.

-Soy una deshonra para mi casa-comento Moon.

-Somos-intervino Emeria comenzando reír al igual que Moon.- Mi rey no debe saber de este pequeño ajuste de cuenta-.

-Ni River-dijo Moon.-¿ Como fueron los días de Eclipsa con su esposo e hija?-pregunto.

-Felices-contesto.- luego de la muerte del rey Constantino en la batalla, el nuevo rey Felipe otorgo terrenos y una mansión en las afueras de la capital del reino, su hija Meteora con el tiempo fue parte del consejo e incluso tomo por esposo a un joven de la nobleza de apellido Martel por 300 años nos hemos mantenidos fieles a los DragónSlayer, solo buscamos paz y un mejor futuro para nuestros hijos-concluyo Emeria.

-Al menos vivieron felices-dijo Moon.-¿Cómo es su señor esposo?-pregunto.

-Su nombre es Tiberio, es el hombre más audaz y valiente que he conocido. Cuando teníamos 18 años nos casamos en secreto con nuestros testigos en una noche de verano-contesto.

-Digamos que hice algo parecido-dijo Moon viendo el rostro de sorpresa de Emeria.- cuando el monstruo inmortal nos invadió, la noche previa a la batalla nos casamos en secreto sin importar lo que sucediera en el campo de batalla. Cuando ganamos me tomo entre brazos besando frente a los soldados y caballeros del reino-recodando claramente la escena.

-Que romántico-dijo Emeria reincorporándose y ayudado a Moon a ponerse de pie.-fue divertido, pero debo reclamar mi taza del té, prima.

-Yo cumplo mi palabra-indico Moon.- Quizás unos pastelillos-comento finalmente.

-Con gusto-fue la respuesta de Emeria.

 _ **De regreso en el castillo, en el jardín del laberinto.**_

En principio habían pensando regresar a la fiesta pero un pequeño paseo era la excusa perfecta de estar a solas y continuar disfrutando su compañía mutua.

-¿Entramos?-pregunto Marco mirando los ojos azules que destellaban.-Si-contesto tomando su brazo.- luego debemos regresar a la fiesta-observando a dos guardias que estaban vigilando aquel lugar del castillo.

-Vamos-dijo Marco pero en ese momento la figura de una mujer delgada, esbelta y de estatura promedio se presento frente a ello llevando un traje de color aguamarina completo andrajosas.-¿ Y esta?-se pregunto.

-Hola-dijo la mujer observando a la pareja.

-No puede ser-dijo la princesa acercándose a la recién llegada.- Mina Loveberry, ¿Cuándo regresaste al reino?-pregunto completamente emocionada.

-Esta misma tarde, lista para ponerme a las ordenes de la reina Moon-contesto.- y dime pequeña, ¿quién es este joven?-pregunto.

-Oh, disculpa mis modales-dijo Star.- Mina, te presento al rey Marco DragónSlayer y mi prometido-.

-Es un gusto conocerla, señorita Loveberry-dijo Marco viendo una extraña mirada en la mujer e incluso escuchando un par de murmullo proveniente de la recién llegada.-basura de dragón- al ver a los soldados que se acercaron lo que estaba sucediendo, huyeron de inmediato de lugar como si una bestia los persiguiera por sus vidas.-¿Qué extraño?-se pregunto viendo a Star y Mina charlando a gusto.

En aquel momento el joven rey se excuso y pidiendo que lo aguardaran por unos minutos.

-Prometo volver enseguida-dijo Marco.

-Te espero-dijo Star pero el joven rey al ver la mirada sombría de Mina tuve un extraño presentimiento.- la ultima que sentí esto, mis padres murieron-recordando la gran peste que azoto su finalmente alcanzo a los dos guardias estaban charlando con una mujer robusta, de piel morena y cabello rizado de color morado.

-Estamos seguro que era ella, Lady Whosits-dijo uno de los guardias.- sin duda era Mina Loveberry.- confirmo el segundo.

-¿Qué sucede con Mina Loveberry?-pregunto el joven rey viendo como Lady Whosits y los guardias se arrodillaban.- majestad-dijeron los tres.

-Esa mujer fue exiliada-contesto finalmente la corpulenta mujer.- la reina la expulso del reino por ser muy inestable-.

-Está loca-se dijo Marco comprendiendo mejor la mirada.-¿Donde está la reina Moon?-pregunto.

-Esta con su emisaria, lady Martel-contesto lady Whosits.-Hay que informales-dijo.- ¿están conmigo?- pregunto de forma inmediata asistiendo los tres.

-Majestad-dijo nuevamente Whosits.- yo me quedo con usted, mi nombre es Whosits-presentándose.-Es un honor- contesto y dando instrucciones de dar aviso a Moon y sus hombres.-cuento con ustedes.- viendo como se alejaban a toda velocidad los dos guardias.

Cuando Marco y Lady Whosits regresaron a la entrada del laberinto no encontraron rastro de Star o Mina Loveberry, solo había una nota con una mapa adjunto.

-Te espero, dragón-decía el mensaje.- es mi culpa por dejarla a solas.- se dijo.

-¿Cuáles son sus ordenes?-pregunto.

-Ve con River, yo iré a enfrentarme a ella y por la princesa la traeré sana y a salva- observando a la corpulenta mujer retirándose del lugar.

Marco al quedar a puertas del laberinto, sintió en ese momento rabia y frustración por dejar a solas a Star con una mujer tan peligrosa.

-Mina Loveberry, ahora te recuerdo-se dijo el joven rey recordando sus lecciones de historia con sus tutores.- El rey Constantino cayó en combate en el momento de hacer frente a la campeona del reino Butterfly, Mina Loveberry- adentrándose en el laberinto.

 _ **Mientras.**_

Desde que tenía uso de la razón e ir creciendo, su madre le había ensañado por completo todos los secretos del castillo pero ahora estaba siendo guiada hacia un lugar completamente nuevo para ella.

-Mina-dijo la princesa descendiendo por las escaleras.-¿Cómo nunca supe de este lugar?-pregunto.

-¡No lo conocías!-dijo sorprendida.- este lugar es súper secreto solo lo conoce la reina y en este caso yo-contesto.

Mina Loveberry le había propuesto si deseaba conocer un lugar nunca antes visto por ella, en principio dudo por unos minutos si ir al lugar que indicaba hasta que el joven rey regresara pero su heroína solo le dijo que sería un rápido vistazo, tras recorrer el laberinto y llegar al centro del mismo, fue la propia Mina que activo una palanca y frente a ellas se abrió en el suelo una trampilla comenzando a descender lentamente.

-¿Este lugar cuanto tiene?-pregunto Star viendo las paredes y tratando de ver por la densa oscuridad de los extraños grabados.-Un poco más de trescientos años, lo construyo una reina y un rey para reunirse en secreto-contesto.

-Pero si eran un rey o una reina para verse en secreto, es lógico que estuviera casado-comento alcanzando a Mina.-Es la respuesta lógica pero eran de reinos diferentes- afirmo Mina.- no es un lugar para el amor sino un sitio para conspiración-.

-¿Conspiración?-pregunto la princesa.

Mina empezó a relatar que hace 300 años en los tiempos antes de la gran enemistad entre ambos reinos, la reina Eclipsa y el rey Constantino construyeron ese lugar para sus reuniones secretas y conspirar contra todos los demás reinos de Mewni. Pero el rey Edric Flowers puso en jaque la estrategia obligando a su esposa huir del reino y buscar asilo político.

-Como veras, Eclipsa huyo del reino hacia el hogar de los dragones para ponerse sanan y a salvo junto a su esposo e hija mestiza-terminando su relato.

-Tenia algo de noción de esa historia-contesto recordando su charla con Pony Head y de paso aprendiendo un poco más de lo sucedido en esos tiempos.- pero dime, ¿Por qué vinimos a este lugar?- pregunto.

-Ya veras-dijo Mina.

En el momento de llegar a una gran recamara, Mina activo una segunda palanca comenzando abrirse lentamente el techo del lugar permitiendo la luz del sol de invierno iluminar la recamara. Revelando en ese instante dos estatuas de al menos 10 metros alto mirándose de frente y alzando su mano en señal de paz.

-Aquí tenemos a los conspiradores-dijo Mina en tono burlesco.- ella es Eclipsa Butterfly y Constantino DragónSlayer-. La princesa al estudiar la expresión de ambos reyes noto cierta familiaridad con el rey Marco pero al ver la estatua de Eclipsa fue todo lo contrario.

-¿Entonces ellos querían hacer algo grande?-pregunto.

-Pues claro-dijo Mina.- Estos dos tenían la loca idea de hacer a los monstruos iguales que los mewmanos, que estupidez más grande-.

-Mina-dijo en tono de reproche la princesa.- yo siempre visito la aldea de monstruos para tratar sus enfermedades o curarlos de sus heridas.

-¿Enserio?-bufo.- deberías tomar a los soldados y caballeros del reino, borralos del mapa-soltando una carcajada.-O quizás deberíamos enviarte a una mazmorra-intervino Marco entrando en el salón.

-Marco-dijo Star.

-Vaya-dijo Mina.- el cachorro ha venido a jugar.

-Star, esta mujer fue exiliada del reino-interponiéndose entre ella y Mina Loveberry.-¿Qué haces aquí renegada?-pregunto.

-¡Oh vaya!-contesto.- solo vine a cumplir mi deber.

-Mina-dijo Star confundida.

-Matar al último de los DragónSlayer-contesto transformándose en el proceso y lanzando una descarga mágica.

 _ **En el salon de la fiesta.**_

Cuando Moon, Emeria y un grupo de guardias del castillo entraron en el salón de la fiesta. la música, risas, bailes e incluso cierta escena de baile siendo participes de la extraña danza en que Keira y Jared bailaban sobre la mesa.

-La fiesta termino-anuncio Moon escuchando el reclamo y las quejas de los príncipes y princesas.-Keira y Jared, abajo-ordeno Emeria acercándose a ellos.-tenemos problemas.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Keira.

-Es mejor que los príncipes y princesas sean escoltado a un lugar seguro- indico Moon a los guardias.

-¿Qué esta sucediendo?-pregunto Geralt entrando en el salón.-¿Dónde esta el rey y la princesa?-dijo algo molesto.

-Salieron-contesto Jared.

-Ahora están en peligro-intervino Emeria.

-Por el momento es mejor que los príncipes y princesas sean protegidos a toda costa-dijo finalmente Moon, En el momento de quedar a solas con Emeria, Keria, Jared y Geralt, siendo estos tres últimos informados de lo que estaba sucediendo en el castillo.

-Hace un tiempo exilie a una mujer de nombre Mina Loveberry y selle sus poderes para que no pudiera lastimar a nadie pero a regresado en busca de algo-continuando con su explicación.- a pesar de ser en el pasado una gran guerrera ahora solo es una mujer inestable emocionalmente capaz de cometer atrocidades, antes de la guerra masacro a los habitantes de una pacifica aldea por simple hecho de comercializar con monstruo no dejo ni siquiera a niños o ancianos dejo vivir-teniendo un extraño presentimiento.

-Si esa mujer esta aquí, lo más probable que venga por venganza-cometo Jared.-¿Qué estamos esperando-pregunto.

-Si es verdad-dijo Keira.- tenemos que meterla a una mazmorra e ir en ayuda del rey y la princesa-.

-Concuerdo-dijo Sir Geralt.- me adelantare y organizare a un primer grupo, nos veremos en el patio de armas-saliendo del salón.

-Yo voy contigo-dijo Jared al igual que Keira.

-¿Qué tan peligrosa es esa mujer?-pregunto Emeria.

-Demasiado-contesto Moon.

 _ **Bajo el laberinto.**_

Cuando Mina Loveberry lanzo su ataque contra el joven rey esquivándolo sin ningún contra tiempo, en cuanto a la princesa llevándose esta la peor parte al caer inconsciente.

-Star-rugió Marco acercándose a ella y llevándola a un lado de la estatua de la reina Eclipsa cubriéndola con su chaqueta.- esa loca es muy peligrosa, debo entretenerla- saliendo a dar cara y esperando la llegada de la reina Moon.

-¿Estas muerto?-pregunto Mina.

-Para tu mala suerte, aun respiro-dijo Marco plantándose frente a Mina.- no te tengo miedo-.

-¿Enserio?-bufo.- es lo mismo que escuche antes de mandar al hielo a tu antepasado-recordando lo sucedido.

-Maldita-se dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior.- soy el rey Marco DragónSlayer, juro por mi nombre que caeras bajo mi espada- arrancando las mangas de su camisa para sentirse más libre.

-Entonces muere-dijo Mina transformándose en un ser musculoso.- veamos si eres tan patético como tú antepasado- burlándose y maldiciendo al joven rey y su familia.

-Te espero-dijo Marco lanzando un ataque de fuego dejando sorprendida a Mina.- soy un piromante, herencia de mi fue atacada incesantemente por todo tipo de conjuro de fuego y envolviéndola completamente.

 _ **En patio de armas del castillo.**_

Mientras River reunían a los soldados y caballeros del reino, Moon se presento con su armadura y una espada corta a la cintura.-Ojala estuviera Sir Geralt a mi servicio tendría a los soldados y caballeros del reino listos para estos casos- mientras Lady Emeria y Sir Geralt junto a un grupo de soldados formados dispuesto para ir en ayuda de Star y Marco.

-A su servicio, reina Moon-dijeron en coro los soldados del reino DragónSlayers.

-Esto si son soldados-se dijo la reina- mi yerno, es alguien de fiar-mostrándose orgullosa por Marco.-Estamos listos, majestad-dijo Geralt llevando su armadura impecablemente puesta.- mis hombres son valerosos y fieros-comento de manera orgullosa.

-Keira y Jared, están preparándose pero llegaran junto al rey River para apoyarnos-intervino Emeria.-Confié en nosotros reina Moon somos aliados y cuidamos a los nuestros-dijo una vez más Geralt.

-Excelente-dijo Moon- debemos ir al patio del laberinto en ese lugar, pero tenemos que ser cuidadosos Mina Loveberry es alguien muy inestable emocionalmente.

-¿Qué estamos esperando?-pregunto Geralt.

-Es tiempo-dijo Moon.-Reina Moon- escucho deteniéndose en ese instante viendo a Lilacia acercándose.

-Reina Moon-dijo nuevamente.-¿Qué está sucediendo?-pregunto.

-Lilacia regresa a tu habitación como ordene-ordenando a la princesa heredera del reino Cloud.-Princesa es por su seguridad- intervino Emeria.- debe regresar a su habitación-.

-No-fue su respuesta.- quiero ir ayudar a Star, somos mejores amigas- contesto.

-Comprendo que son mejores amigas pero eres nuestra invitada y como tal, debo ponerte a salvo-dijo Moon acercándose a Pony Head.

-Yo quiero ir-insistiendo Pony Head.

-Princesa Lilacia con todo respecto, creo que debe regresar a su habitación y esperar que todo esté en orden-intervino Geralt.

-Está bien-comprendiendo finalmente la situación. –Pero quiero ver a Star cuanto antes-.

-Prometo que serás la primera en verla en el momento que todo se tranquilice-dijo Moon.-Suerte-dijo Pony Head regresando al castillo.

Mientras el grupo iba corriendo en dirección del laberinto del castillo, Moon entre sus pensamientos y corazón tenía un extraño presentimiento.

-La última vez que tuve este extraño presentimiento fue muy similar en el momento de la muerte de mi madre- se dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Tranquila- comento Lady Emeria.- el joven rey es alguien muy fuerte y capaz de pelear él solo, defenderá a la princesa por sobre todo -sonriendo y dando ánimo a la reina.

-Gracias prima-contesto.

 _ **Torre de invitados, en ese momento.**_

En el momento de bajar las escaleras observo a Bruce formando a los soldados en aquel momento un grupo de escuderos se acerco a ella para recibir instrucciones de su parte.

-Lady Keira, estamos listos-dijeron formándose frente a ellas.-Bien-dijo observando a los escuderos.- como capitana, les ordeno mantenerse alerta en la torre de invitados mientras vamos en ayuda de nuestro rey y futura reina, ¿entendido?-pregunto.

-Si- contestaron todos ellos.-Así se habla-dijo Jared ajustándose su guantelete y revisando sus esferas.

-Es tiempo Jared- dijo Keira saliendo de la torre viendo en ese momento al capitán Bruce dando las instrucciones finales.- Señores somos los dientes y garras del dragón, hemos jurado a nuestro rey y demostremos de que estamos hechos- animando y motivando a sus soldados.

-Fieros y valientes-rugieron los soldados.

-Capitán- dijo Keira.

-Conde Jared y Lady Keira-dijo Bruce.- estamos listos, Sir Adrian tomo 70 hombres para apoyar las entradas principales del castillo y tengo instrucciones de Sir Geralt de dar apoyo con el resto de nosotros en el interior del castillo y defenderlo si es necesario-.

-Yo y el conde nos reuniremos con el rey River para apoyar a la reina Moon-dijo Keira.

-Fieros y valientes- dijo Bruce estrechando las manos con ambos jóvenes.

-No mueras, Bruce-ordeno Jared.

-Pensar que ahora pelearemos junto a los Butterfly, después de masacrarlos en el campo de batalla-comento Keira.

-Estamos en paz-contesto Jared.- debemos ir en defensas de nuestros reyes-.

Tras unos minutos llegaron hasta el patio de armas observando que caballeros y soldados del reino Butterfly estaban listos pero aun no lograban formarse.

-Lady Keira y conde Jared, es un honor tenerlos como apoyo-dijo River seguido por el imponente Grunt Johansen.

-Estamos listo para la acción-dijo Keira haciendo tronar sus dedos.-Esta chica me agrada- comento Grunt.

-¿Cuál es la situación?-pregunto Jared.

-Moon, lady Emeria, Sir Geralt y los soldados de su comitiva ya fueron pero nosotros estamos algo desprevenidos-indico.

-Jared-dijo Keira.- es tiempo de hacer lo tuyo-comento.

-Con gusto-respondió poniéndose al frente.- es tiempo de moverse y avanzar, nuestros reyes están en peligro-rugió.

En ese instante los soldados y caballeros del reino se formaron rápidamente por el rugir de Jared y dando la palabra a River.

-Avancen-ordeno.

 _ **Nuevamente bajo el laberinto.**_

Mientras el joven rey esquivaba los ataques de la enfurecida Mina Loveberry, la princesa iba lentamente recuperando la conciencia estando resguardada tras la estatua de la reina Eclipsa.-Mi cabeza-se dijo llevándose la mano a su frente. -¿Qué paso?- se pregunto empezando a recordar y observando que tenia la chaqueta del joven rey.-Mina- poniéndose de pie. En el momento de ver a Marco ocupar su piromancia combinadas con sus habilidades físicas, empezó a comprender de cierto modo la extraña devoción y respecto que tenían sus hombres, no era simplemente llevar el título de rey era hacer valer que ese cargo en sus hombros le correspondía.

-Es increíble-viendo detrás de la estatua y sintiéndose frustradas.- el pelea por los que ama, yo solo me quedo aquí- viendo el valor del joven rey.

-Muere-dijo Mina Loveberry cargando con todas sus fuerzas.-Escudo de burbuja- enviando a lo lejos a la antigua heroína contra la muralla del salón.-¿Está bien?-pregunto.

-Gracias-contesto Marco dándole un pequeño beso a la princesa.-¿ cómo podemos derrotarla?-pregunto.

-Mina es una legendaria guerrera, en su forma de combate nadie la puede derrotar pero como me explico Glossaryck todo usuario de la magia puede ser derrotado con facilidad-contesto.

-¿Quién es Glossaryck?-pregunto.

-Mi tutor-contesto- pero debemos derrotarla de alguna forma- viendo nuevamente a Mina atacar con una ráfaga de energía al escudo.

-No creo que resista mucho-observando una fisura que iba creciendo.- ¿has intentando magia combinada?-pregunto.

-Eso es algo avanzado y digamos que mis poderes no están tan desarrollado como los de mi madre-manteniendo la concentración.- pero sabes cómo hacerlo-.

\- En teoría-respondió.- Lady Emeria y Keira, al ser madre e hija hicieron ese ataque en la guerra atacando los campamentos e incluso detuvieron en medio de una batalla la carga de la caballería de tus caballeros-dándose cuenta de su comentario-disculpa-dijo.

-Dejando de lado las matanzas, creo podemos intentarlo-reforzando el escudo.- ¿como se hace?- pregunto.

-Primero debemos distraerla, pero solo tendremos una oportunidad en atacarla- observando las estatuas por unos segundos. El joven rey le explico que a su señal rompieran el escudo y corrieran hacia las estatuas, Mina atacaría y en el momento que bajara la guardia, atacaría en medio de la confusión.

-Solo debemos esperar que descargue todos su golpes en las estatuas y atacar-dijo finalmente el joven rey.-Estoy lista-afirmo Star.

Apenas dio la señal ambos corrieron en dirección de las estatuas esquivando a duras penas los ataques que lanzaba Mina, en el momento de refugiarse detrás ellas esperaron pacientemente mientras la corpulenta mujer descargaba toda su furia.-No permitiré que esta unión sea posible-rugió Mina destrozando las estatuas mientras una gran nube de polvo invadía el lugar, en el momento de hacer una pausa e inspeccionar el lugar buscando alguna señal de la princesa o el joven rey.-gane- mostrándose satisfecha.

-Mina- escucho volteándose y viendo a Star en su forma de mariposa y a Marco junto a ella. La princesa tomo al joven rey con sus 4 pares inferiores de brazo alrededor del torso alzando el vuelo.

-No puede ser- se dijo Mina viendo en aquel momento al fantasma de la reina Eclipsa y el rey Constantino en lugar de ambos jóvenes.- Cañón Dragón Mariposa- recordó nítidamente y recibiendo el impacto que la dejo tumbada en el suelo. En el momento que Marco y Star descendieron completamente exhaustos, la reina Moon seguida por Emeria, Geralt y un grupo de soldados del joven rey rodeaban el lugar por completo.

-Esto se acaba-dijo Moon viendo detenidamente el lugar.-Mina iras al calabozo-.

-Un círculo y escudos firmes-ordeno Geralt con la guardia alta.-Nuestra prioridad es proteger a nuestros señores-dijo Emeria.

-Mamá-dijo Star viendo a Moon al frente todos ellos.-Estas completamente rodeada-dijo una vez más la reina.

Mina Loveberry con gran dificultad se puso nuevamente de pie pero el segundo grupo liderado por River, Jared, Keira, Grunt y los soldados y caballeros del reino Butterfly aseguraron todo el lugar por completo.

-Esto no termina, maldito dragón- dijo Mina huyendo por la apertura del techo.

 _ **En la enfermería del castillo, minutos después.**_

Por órdenes de la reina Moon se dispuso un fuerte contingente de soldados y caballeros del reino Butterfly en las inmediaciones de la enfermería siendo apoyados por Geralt y un selecto grupo de soldados veteranos del joven rey para proteger a ambos mientras lady Emeria asumía el mando de la comitiva real. La reina Butterfly en persona fue la encargada de tratar las heridas en la más estricta privacidad.

-Listo- apartándose y lavándose las manos- solo estén tranquilos hasta que tengamos todo listo-comento.

-Mamá, ¿Ese lugar conocías su existencia?-pregunto Star.-Reina Moon-dijo Marco acomodándose en su sitio

-Es la primera vez que me entero de ese sitio-dijo Moon.-Yo puedo responder eso-intervino Glossaryck.- Ese lugar ha estado oculto por 100 años, desde ese tiempo las reinas Celena, Comet y usted majestad ignoraron por completo la existencia de ese lugar-.

-Glossy-dijo Moon sorprendida.- ¿Por qué no me dijiste de ese lugar?-

-Si, Glossy-secundo Star.

-Disculpa-dijo Marco pero en ese momento el hombrecillo se acerco a él mirándolo detenidamente.-¿todo bien?-pregunto.

-Si-dijo con una sonrisa.- me recuerdas al rey Constantino, era el confidente de la reina Eclipsa pero conmigo era algo desagradable pero veo en ti mejores cualidades- comento con cierta nostalgia.

-Glossy, concéntrate en la pregunta de ese sitio bajo el laberinto-dijo Moon

-Claro-indicando a los tres poner mucha atención.

El hombrecillo explico que hace un poco más de trescientos años, antes de ser rey y reina. Eclipsa y Constantino solía ir a visitar la aldea de monstruos e incluso ayudaba a darles una mejor vida en tiempos más peligrosos e inestables. Pero en relación a la sala secreta les relato que fue construida con la magia de Eclipsa y por los piromantes que trabajaron con su fuego la piedra.

Pero incluso el propio Glossaryck ignoraba por completo el verdadero fin de ese lugar.

-Nunca fui alguna reunión-comento.- solo charlaban por horas y horas, pero sea lo que trabajan en secreto y lo más probable fuera en mejorar la vida de los monstruos, algo muy parecido a lo que tu haces Star-dijo Glossarick.

-Eso no ayuda mucho-dijo Moon.

-Entonces ese lugar tiene 300 años, solo habían dos estatuas de la reina Eclipsa y Constantino y resumida cuenta era alguna especie de lugar de reunión-dijo Marco.

-Básicamente-dijo Moon ponderando las opciones- es un lugar que guarda muchos misterios-observando de reojo a Marco y Star que se veían algo cansados-¿todo bien?-pregunto.

-Si-dijo Star-tratando de mantenerse despierta- creo que la magia combinada nos agoto-comento a Moon y Glossaryck que se miraron entre sí.

-Es la primera que hago como eso-lanzando un bostezo el joven rey.

-Es normal que eso sucede-dijo Glossarick.- solo duerman-.

-Si opino igual-dijo Moon dejando a solas al joven rey y su hija, saliendo de la habitación al igual que el hombrecillo.

-Magia combinada, sin duda el joven rey es un piromante al igual que todos los reyes dragones pero hacerlo con Star, es algo increíble en la primera oportunidad-comento el hombrecillo flotando alrededor de la reina.

-Si-contesto.- recuerdo que una vez, me dijiste que Star tiene un gran potencial- haciendo memoria.

-Sin duda, es una princesa muy virtuosa quizás ahora veamos su potencial estallar gracias al joven rey- pasando su mano por la barbilla.

-Eso me recuerda que debemos hablar algo en privado-dijo Moon.

-Si me parece perfecto-dijo Glossaryck.

Antes de ir al despecho personal de la reina, Moon abrió con sumo cuidado observando a su hija y el joven rey durmiendo en sus respectivas cama con las manos entrelazado observando un anillo en la mano de Star.

* * *

 _ **En algún lugar muy lejano.**_

Cuando Mina Loveberry volvió a transformarse en su físico de una mujer delgada y de baja estatura se arrodillo inmediatamente.

-He fallado, doctor-dijo a la figura que estaba sentada frente al fuego de la chimenea.

-Eso no importa-contesto una voz ni femenina ni masculina sino neutra.-Pero estuve a punto de matarlo y causar una revuelta como ordeno-dijo nuevamente.

-Tendremos muchas oportunidad-replico y cambiando la pagina del libro.-Mina, solo debemos esperar el momento adecuado para acabar con el ultimo de los dragones y pondremos todo en orden como se debe en los reinos de Mewni-.

-¿Y sobre la princesa Butterfly?- pregunto Loveberry.

-¿Estas preocupada por ella?-replicando la pregunta.

-La conozco desde que nació-contesto Mina.-No sufrirá daño- fue la respuesta del doctor.-puedes retirarte pronto tendrás otras misión que cumplirá-ordeno.

-Como ordene, doctor-contesto Mina retirándose.

En el momento de quedar a solas el doctor rápidamente empezó a buscar en el índice del libro cierto titulo dando con el.-La promesa de la reina Eclipsa y el rey Constantino- leyó en voz baja.- Cuando un dragón tome por esposa a una mariposa, mewmanos y monstruos vivirán como iguales y de su amor nacerán hijos e hijas que gobernaran todo Mewni con justicia, sabiduría y paz-.

-Esa unión no puede suceder y no permitiré que nazca ese vástago- pensando en su siguiente movimiento contra el joven rey y la princesa.- el linaje Butterfly debe ser protegido a toda costa como hace 300 años.- posando su mirada en el fuego de la chimenea.

* * *

 _ **¿Esto se puso interesante?**_

 _ **Muy bien queridos lectores primeros los reviews:**_

 _ **JeBin2013: Me alegro de la aceptación de Keira como personaje, pero ella tendrá al igual que Jared tendrán un poco más de participación en los capítulos futuros, gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Sugar: Creo que te gustara más el capitulo centrado en Geralt sobre su pasado y de su extraña relación con Selena hasta el momento solo ha dicho soy casado xd pero será un capitulo bastante interesante.**_

 _ **Sobre Tom digamos que también mostrare su crecimiento como personaje siendo crucial para la trama final pero por el momento se comportara de manera algo infantil.**_

 _ **Carlos 9505: Si también para ti espero que tu siguiente reviews.**_

 _ **Hablando del fic, tendrá entre tres a cuatro temporada como tal aun no tengo idea cuantos capítulos serán en total pero creo tengo claro y escribiré los sucesos de haces 300 años en unos cuantos capítulos serán intensos.**_

 _ **Ya sabemos cómo va esta primera temporada incluso algunos capítulos serán sobre el diario de la princesas que ya vimos, pero se pondrá mucho más interesante creo que tendremos un gran carga romántica Starco desde el siguiente capítulo.**_

 _ **Lo último a tratar es sobre el personaje de Mina Loveberry y el Doctor, básicamente en la serie siempre se ha dicho del doctor y las ordenes de Mina así que por iniciativa propia tendrá el papel de villano principal pero esta temporada tendrá unas pocas apariciones y en la segunda tendrá más participación al igual que Mina solo esta primera parte es para presentar a los personajes.**_

 _ **Bien lectores espero que lo disfrutaran cualquier duda, consulta, deseo pueden hacerlo llegar por reviews o pm, descanse y paz a todos.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola queridos lectores les traigo un capitulo de transición del fic, este capítulo se sitúa dos días después de los sucesos de Mina Loveberry y el laberinto, básicamente este capitulo veremos nuevos personajes y otros ya conocidos, incluso veremos algo más del reino DragónSlayer.**

 **En el momento de la creación del reino de los dragones me base en diversas culturas y épocas para hacerla un tanto más avanzada pensemos que el resto de los reinos de Mewni y siendo más especifico el reino Butterfly aun vive en un periodo medieval avanzando en cambio el reino DragónSlayer ya está en una época más renacentista avanzada con matices algo más al estilo steampunk por así decirlo en algunos aspecto diarios, la idea en la segunda temporada hacer el contraste entre ambos reinos.**

 **Ahora los reviews:**

 **Sumoner Dante: Gracias por tus palabras, obviamente el fic trata diversas temáticas más adelante iremos viendo temas muchos más profundo.**

 **Kevbray: En el fondo el comentario de wakanda tiene algo de sentido solo imagina una ciudad del renacimiento con tintes steampunk, tenemos la ciudad capital.**

 **Sugar: Tendremos en los próximos capítulos más momentos Starco sean leves o intenso, sobre Mina básicamente esta temporada tendrá una o dos apariciones más, en la siguientes capitulos tendrá algo más de peso al igual que el Doctor.**

 **Guest: Gracias será más interesante e intenso, sobre la pd digamos por el momento síguelo y disfrútalo, en esta temporada aclarare lo sucedido con Toffee.**

 **Petit. Chatón 1203: Estoy casi seguro que tenias otro nombre de usuario, la convivencia de ambos será ira desarrollando más profundamente, la relación de Emeria y Moon es en el fondo son la misma moneda pero con dos caras distintas, sobre el Doctor lentamente ira desarrollando y revelando quien es realmente.**

 **Bien queridos lectores al final hablare algunos temas y disfruten este capítulo aunque sea corto, es muy importante y nos vemos al final.**

* * *

 **Al Servicio De La Princesa**

Sir Merrick Weber de 17 años, había crecido en el seno de una de las más importante e ilustres familias del reino Butterfly, por generación miembros de la familia Weber habían servido a las reinas como caballeros. Merrick era un joven de cabello negro corto, de piel blanca, ojos de color grises, de complexión atlética llevando de pie a cabeza una armadura completa y sobre sus hombros una capa de color azul con el escudo real de la familia Butterfly.

Durante la guerra el padre y hermano mayor de Merrick cayeron en batalla, convirtiéndolo en el único heredero de su familia. En aquel tiempo fue el escudero del rey River estando a su servicio por casi 7 años pero al finalizar la guerra y con la urgente necesidad de caballeros fue nombrado antes del debido tiempo y enviado hacia la frontera norte para mantener a raya a los monstruos que trataban de invadir el reino, tras los recientes sucesos de Mina Loveberry fue llamado al castillo por ordenes de la reina Moon para una importantes misión.

Al presentarse pasado del mediodía en el despecho personal de la reina, se quedo de pie esperando sus instrucciones mientras Moon revisaba algunos informes de inteligencia sobre la búsqueda de Mina.

-Me voy solo un par de meses y este lugar se convierte en un manicomio-acariciando en ese momento el pomo de su espada y estudiando el rostro de la reina.-Sir Merrick-dijo finalmente la reina y acto seguido el joven caballero se coloco firme y listo para recibir sus órdenes.

-¿Comprendo la razón de estar aquí en el castillo?-pregunto Moon dejado de lado su pluma.

-No-fue su respuesta.- recibí su llamado en la noche en medio de mi guardia y apenas amaneció tome mi guerricornio y vine cuanto antes, pero en el camino me hice incontables veces la misma pregunta del porque debía presentarme-contesto.

-Iré directamente al grano-dijo Moon.- Recientemente hemos descubierto un salón secreto bajo el laberinto del castillo, tengo algunos expertos estudiando ese salón y hemos averiguado que no es origen Mewmano ni del reino DragónSlayer, Mina Loveberry intento asesinar al rey Marco y a Star, pero ambos le hicieron frente. La razón de su llamado es para asumir una muy importante tarea.

-Cualquier tarea que me imponga, la cumpliré con toda devoción- contesto.

-Excelente-dijo Moon tomando un decreto y leyendo.- Sir Merrick de la casa Weber, se le confiere la misión de proteger y escoltar en todo momento a la princesa Star Butterfly, desde este momento tomando su juramento en el día que se convirtió en un caballero-concluyendo la lectura y firmando el decreto real.

-Sera todo un honor-recibiendo el decreto.

-Alguna pregunta-dijo Moon.

-Solo una- formulándola en ese mismo instante.-¿Cómo va la relación de la princesa y el DragónSlayer?.

-Mejor de lo esperado-contesto Moon.

En el momento de retirarse del despechaco y dirigirse para reportarse a la princesa, observo por el pasillo a un joven adulto espigado y de complexión atlética llevando un abrigo rojo y ropas elegantes, pasando junto a él, saludando educadamente y en respuesta hizo lo mismo.

-Buenas tardes-dijo Marco.-¿La reina Moon se encuentra en su despacho?-pregunto.

-Si-fue su respuesta.-Nunca lo había visto antes, debe ser parte de la comitiva-se dijo.

-Gracias, Sir-contesto continuando su camino.

Al seguir su camino Merrick se cruzo con dos sirvientas llevando entre sus manos una bandeja y una jarra, hablando en voz baja pero captando de lo que hablaban.

-La princesa realmente tiene suerte-comento la sirvienta.

-Ni lo digas, realmente el rey Dragón es guapo y muy educado pero es muy diferente a como se le describía durante la guerra-contesto la segunda sirvienta.

-Si-fue su respuesta.-la reina y el joven rey deben estar ya reunidos- dejando atrás a Sir Merrick.

Cuando el joven caballero se detuvo reflexionando por unos segundos su encuentro casual con el joven rey y los comentarios de las dos sirvientas.

-Vaya-se dijo algo apenado.- Realmente es muy distinto a los comentarios y chisme del pueblo que hacen.- continuando su camino.

* * *

 **Sobre el Castillo DragónSlayer y La Ciudad Capital**

 _Nadie sabe como o cuando, el castillo DragónSlayer y la ciudad capital a los pies de esta fue fundada. La leyenda habla de los hijos del dragón liderada por su reina de nombre Jaya, bárbaros y piromantes habitantes en las altas montañas y los Slayers reinados por el rey Darien y sus huestes por años ambos bandos combatieron sin descanso durante aquel tiempo. Hasta que un mal invadió sus tierras forjando una alianza en el momento de vencer aquella amenazas tanto Darien y Jaya decidieron unirse en matrimonio por el bien de sus pueblos dando comienzo a la casa real de los DragónSlayers._

 _La construcción del castillo demoro aproximadamente casi un siglo construido de piedras grises extraída de las altas montañas, inmensas torres alzadas hacia el cielo, rodeada de gruesas murallas con cuatro entradas custodiada en todo momento, el castillo cuenta con varias habitaciones desde la recamara del rey hasta habitaciones para invitados, varios salones de fiesta , un salón principal para tratar asuntos de estado, el salón del trono, jardines con diversos tipos de flores, árboles, estatuas y pequeñas piscinas para refrescarse en el verano._

 _Con una caballeriza para casi 100 caballos, un completo salón de alquimia, armería, cocinas, cuarto de lavado, con una capacidad de 2500 soldados para alojarse en tiempos de guerra, tres niveles de calabozos subterráneos y un cuarto nivel con acceso donde solo unos pocos pueden conocer._

 _Pero a pesar de estar 300 años aislada del mundo, el reino se desarrollo ocupando sus recursos y su ingenio para convertirse en un lugar avanzando con cerca de 30 mil habitantes la capital del reino, es una autentica urbe de progreso y prosperidad, a diferencia de otros reinos. La ciudad capital cuenta con calles adoquinadas, un sistema de cañería y desagüe, un enorme mercado con un sin fin de productos de diversos lugares, hospitales, gremios de diversos tipos realizan sus trabajos para el progreso de la ciudad, vigilado por la compañía de los dragones rojos al mando del comandante Owen hijo de Geralt y Selena, cada día jóvenes de las aldeas colindantes se unen al ejercito haciendo un total de 5000 mil hombres y 200 caballeros sin contar las fuerzas de las casas StormWind, Firebird, Morrison, Thomas aportando cerca de 3500 y sumando a los piromantes liderados por Lady Emeria siendo cerca de 300, ademas de la compañía del Dragón Negro comandando por Galia Firebird sumando 500 hombres y la compañía de caballería de los Dragones Verdes liderado por Adrian (el sonriente) Morrison haciendo un total de 400 jinetes._

 _Sin contar la aeronave de combate el Huracán Errante capitaneada por Tiberio. Convirtiéndose en uno de los reinos más prospero y avanzado de todo Mewni._

* * *

 **La Segunda Espada Del Reino**

Owen hijo de Geralt y Selena, para aquellos que conocieron al legendario caballero en tiempo de juventud era el fiel reflejo de su padre teniendo muchos de sus rasgo como su cabello negro, su complexión atlética, exceptuando sus ojos de color verde heredados de su madre y su carácter.

A pesar de tener la oportunidad de ser escudero, eligió unirse al ejercito como un soldado para estar con sus pares y guiarlos de mejor manera en el frente, con 15 años alcanzo el rango de capitán y con 20 años luego de una revuelta contra aquellos conspiradores teniendo como plan traicionar en aquel entonces al príncipe heredero, se convirtió en comandante y segunda espada del reino detrás de su padre.

Con la ausencia del joven rey era responsabilidad suya mantener supervisando la seguridad de la capital y las fronteras, mientras el Conde Seth StormWind debía mantener los asuntos políticos en orden hasta el regreso del rey. Su puesto le exigía residir en todo momento el castillo para coordinar y organizar a los nuevos reclutas para conformar un mejor ejército tras el final de la guerra asumiendo la posición como el nuevo reino a la cabeza de Mewni.

En cuanto su día comenzaba con un baño, un cambio de ropa, desayuno, revisión de los informes y respondiendo los mensajes, luego de concluir seguía una reunión con Seth, comenzaba su inspección por castillo cerciorándose que todo estaba en orden, lo siguiente en su lista era una reunión con los capitanes asignando las tareas del día. E incluso debía resolver asuntos internos del castillo como aquella mañana.

Al descender por las escaleras un par de guardias al verlo pasar, intercambiaron unas monedas entre sí.

-Apostando-se dijo bastante molesto continuando su camino.- No puedo creerlo, golpeo a un recluta por andar detrás de una sirvienta y la chica fue enviada devuelta con sus padres, ella misma pide ayuda para sus labores como costurera real- al tener el cargo de comandante y segundo al mando, fácilmente podría traer consigo un grupo de guardia y poner bajo arresto sería lo más lógico pero se trataba de su propia madre debía ser cauto en ese sentido.

Al cruzar el largo pasillo y acortar camino por los jardines reales, se encontraba en las puertas del salón de costura antes de poder tocar la puerta, un grupo de muchachas salieron con el rostro completamente aterradas y llorando.

-¿Está bien?-pregunto.

Pero ninguna fue capaz de hablar por el terror en ese momento. Owen al lanzar un suspiro observo desde el umbral de la puerta a una mujer rondando cerca los 50 años posiblemente, de cabello castaño siendo el pasado casi rojizo pero ahora iba encaneciendo lentamente, de piel blanca, menuda, ojos de color verde, llevando un vestido de color rojo con detalles de color negro y calzando unas botas hasta los tobillos.

-Madre-dijo en tono solemne.

-Owen, cariño-dijo Selena recibiéndolo con un abrazo y beso en la mejilla.-¿Cuál es el motivo de esta sorpresa?-pregunto.

-Es sobre el asunto del recluta-contesto.

-Eso ya fue resuelto- volviendo a sus tareas.-Entonces vienes como el comandante del rey, en vez de mi propio hijo- revisando algunas telas.

-Madre-teniendo una idea de su respuesta.-Golpeaste a un recluta, enviaste a una chica con sus padres que pagaron el aprendizaje, tengo varios mensajes y debo enviar un mensaje urgente a la compañía de los Dragones Negros.

-Hazlo-contesto.- Tengo mucho trabajo, pronto llegara la nueva reina y debo tener una selección de las mejores tela-ignorando el asunto.

Owen miro en dirección de la mesa de trabajo observando un plato con algunas galletas de cereales, algunas frutas, una jarra de leche y un poco de pan. Comprendiendo que no había probado bocado alguno.

-¿Desayunaste?-pregunto.

-No-fue su respuesta.-Tengo trabajo y tu también- revisando algunas telas en particular.

-Podemos desayunar junto-siendo ignorado.- ¿Extrañas a papá?-pregunto.

Selena en ese instante solo miro de reojo a su hijo sin poder responder a su pregunta y caminando en dirección de la mesa tomando lugar en ella, acto seguido Owen tomo un banquillo observando a su madre.

-¿Feliz?-pregunto.

-Come-dijo Owen viendo a su madre desayunar.-Siempre te pones así, apenas comes, trabajas en exceso y te duermes temprano, ¿Es por papá?-pregunto.

-A nadie le gusta los niños sabelotodo-contesto Selena ignorando el comentario de su hijo.

-Desde que tengo memoria-acomodándose en el banquillo.-Sueles tomar esa actitud, cuando era niño y jugaba a tu lado, estabas triste todo el tiempo cuando Geralt, se iba con el rey Rafael - viendo a su madre comiendo en silencio.

-Eso es asunto mío-respondió completamente sonrojada.

-Entonces madre Selena tiene su corazón en el fondo-comento con una sonrisa, poniéndose de pie.

-¿Qué haces?-pregunto.

-Solo quiero ver las telas-respondió.

Owen inspecciono los diversos colores y telas recordando su infancia cuando jugaba por el lugar, al momento de girarse observo en un rincón un vestido de colores rosa, rojo, blanco con los hombros descubierto puesto en un maniquí.

-¿Te gusta?-pregunto Selena.

-No son colores tradicionales de la reina, es muy distinto- estudiando el vestido.

-Es una nueva era para el reino y nuestra reina merece algo acorde a estos tiempos-contesto.

-Volviendo al asunto de la muchacha-dijo.

-La traere de vuelta y encargarte que tus reclutas se comporte- respondió a su hijo.- ¿Vendrás estas noche a cenar?-pregunto.

-Sabes que iré de todas formas-dándole un beso en la mejilla a su madre.

Luego de salir del taller de costura, recorrió los pasillos del castillo en silencio se detuvo a observar los jardines mientras los perros del rey jugaban por el prado.

-Pronto estos días, se terminaran y tendremos el doble de trabajo- volviendo a sus deberes como la segunda espada del reino.

 **El Capitán del Huracán Errante**

Para muchos Tiberio y su tripulación pueden considerarse como una banda de piratas del cielo y ladrones del más bajo calibre, pero en la guerra fue el encargado de mover en sus bodegas, armas, soldados y suministros a las tropas del joven rey en corto tiempo ante la invasión del reino Butterfly , incluso fue el encargado de atacar una flota naval del reino Butterfly hacia el final de la guerra obteniendo por completo todos sus suministros y armas para el ejercito. Tras el final de la guerra regreso a sus andanzas de pirata junto a sus hombres pero con el beneficio de ser corsario al servicio de la corona del reino DragónSlayer, en el transcurso de algunos meses se encontraba explorando los cielos de una dimensión cubierta completamente de una densa selva hasta donde alcanzaba la vista.

Tiberio era un hombre alto cercano a 1.90, de complexión esbelta, de 40 años, cabello negro, ojos color azul oscuro, con algunas cicatrices en sus rostros,vestido con ropas negras y azules llevando un abrigo de color negro con botones de oro regalo de su señora esposa Emeria y portando un sable largo con empuñadura de plata portando en todo momento a la cintura.

Al pasar algunos días sobrevolando la enorme selva encontraron por mera casualidad un puerto de aeronaves instalados en una montaña para descansar antes de continuar su viaje.

-Selva y más selva-escuchaba atentamente a sus hombres.-Nada que valga la pena, solo arboles y más arboles-seguían quejándose algunos tripulantes.

-Silencio-rugió el segundo oficial Dragar.-El capitán esta aquí presente- reprendiendo a la tripulación.

-Tranquilo- dijo Tiberio.-Pueden quejarse como gusten-dejando en la mesa un pequeño saco con monedas.- por lo menos son dos rondas-saliendo de la cantina a dar un paseo por los alrededores.

Durante unos minutos observo el resto de las aeronaves, algunas eran para el comercio, otras para la guerra y algunas estaban adaptada para la piratería. Al recorrer el muelle observo a los nuevos capitanes atracando en los muelles recordando tiempos mas simple. Cuando era tan solo un muchacho embarcándose por primera vez al mando de su capitán en busca de fortuna. Ya pronto cumpliría 20 años al mando del Huracán Errante, pero en su paseo apenas se dio cuenta terminando en la zona de los burdeles del puerto, quizás fuera curiosidad o simplemente un capricho al explorar el lugar, observo mujeres de diversas razas en particular a una de cabello negro brillante sentada tocando un especie de instrumento de cuerdas reuniendo una gran multitud a sus pies.

De cierta forma aquella muchacha le recordó en sus 14 años y tratando de ganar el afecto de cierta heredera de apellido Martel, a pesar de ser el hijo de un curtidor. Siempre busco la forma de tener algo mejor para su vida.

-Quizás es tiempo de ir a casa-se planteo en ese momento regresando por donde vino.

Cuando su tripulación se reunión nuevamente en el Huracán Errante esperando la nueva ruta de viaje, Tiberio observo el rostro de sus hombres y estudiando su expresión y animo.

-¿Capitán cual es la ruta?-pregunto Dragar viendo reflexionar a Tiberio.

-El hogar-dijo en voz alta viendo la celebración y gritos de felicidad de sus hombres.

 **La Comandante De Los Dragones Negros**

La familia Firebird era conocida por tres cosas primero por su orgullo, segundo su intenso cabello rojizo y por ultimo su brutal fuerza en el momento de empuñar su enorme espada ancestral.

Lady Galia Firebird de 22 años una mujer de 1.80 con un largo cabello rojizo, piel blanca, ojos de color dorado, vestida de pie a cabeza con una armadura de acero y portando en su espalda el arma ancestral de su familia. Desde la muerte de su señor padre en la guerra tomo el liderazgo de su familia y de los soldados fieles a su casa jurando fidelidad al joven rey convirtiéndose parte de su circulo personal.

En el final de la guerra cedió sus derechos de herencia a su hermano menor Oswald, para tomar el puesto de la recién conformada compañía de los dragones negros trabajando directamente para el joven rey.

En el campamento de los Dragones Negros instalados en la frontera norte del reino, a la espera de la comitiva y mantener asegurado el territorio de alguna fuerza invasora. La compañía contaba con un total de 500 hombres en su mayoría nuevos reclutas mezclado con veteranos de la guerra divido en un grupo de 100 jinetes, 50 arqueros y 350 soldados de infantería.

Lady Galia solía deambular por el campamento para asegurarse que sus hombres estuviera en todo momento con la moral alta y preparados para luchar.

-Dos años de guerra pero tenemos paz y pronto una nueva reina- Galia al igual que el resto de los habitantes del reino DragónSlayer eran de ideas claras y de hablar mirando directamente a los ojos, como parte del circulo personal del rey siempre era convocada a la ciudad capital para el consejo en representación de su casa y de su compañía, al continuar su inspección observo algunos solados preparando su próxima comida, otros inspeccionaban sus armas, algunos charlaban mientras realizaban sus labores y uno que otro ocioso apostaban en los dados esto ultimo estaba permitido mientras no existieran alguna clase de pelea pero al verla pasar se detenía y la saludaban con respeto.

-Continúen con sus actividades-ordeno.

Al regresar a su tienda de campaña observo a su escudero cargando entre sus manos algunos mensajes.

-Teo -dijo observando al chico.-¿Algo novedoso?-pregunto.

-Lady Galia- depositando los mensajes en el escritorio.- mensajes de inteligencia, de su madre y lo más importante una carta del comandante Owen-comento.

-Bien-contesto.- de paso trae mi comida pero sabes que odio el cordero quizás algo menos duro, algo de cerveza negra, pan y un poco de fruta-ordeno a su escudero tomando lugar en su escritorio.

El joven Teovald proveniente de una familia de comerciantes cumplía su tercer mes como su escudero pero en los pocos meses al servicio de ella, lo consideraba con un gran futuro entre las filas de los caballeros del reino DragónSlayer, al quedar a solas tomo la carta de su madre leyendo sobre cierta propuesta de matrimonio dejándola de lado inmediatamente, tras leer algunos informes de inteligencia, abrió la carta de Owen leyendo con suma atención.

 _ **-Cuando regrese el rey, abandona la frontera y sale al encuentro de la comitiva escoltadlo hasta la capital para celebrar el consejo, lleva a tu compañía se han reportado algunos avistamiento de ogros y otras bestias-.**_

 _ **Comandante Owen, segunda espada del reino.**_

En el momento de dejar la carta de lado tomo nuevamente los informes repasando su contenido encontrado un detallado avistamiento de ogros atacando las caravanas de comerciantes y viajeros, desde finales de la guerra.

-Ya tenemos algo de diversión, solo debemos esperar el ataque- tomando nuevamente el mensaje de su madre.

 **La Duquesa Díscola**

A pesar de pertenece y jurar lealtad al reino DragónSlayer, la noble casa de la familia Thomas mantenía una autonomía e independencia a la corona al igual que las casas de los StormWind, Martel, Firebird y Morrison. En el momento del llamado de estas casas a la guerra fueron las primeras en disponer de sus hombres y caballeros respectivos en cuanto a los traidores y conspiradores de la corona solo queda sus castillos ancestrales en ruinas y sus tierras habían sido tomadas por la corona siendo repartidas entre las casas mayores ya mencionadas y las pocas casas menores sobrevivientes.

Como toda casa noble lideradas por hombres siempre estaba la preocupación en cuanto a sus primogénitos pero en el caso de la familia Thomas, la primogénita del difunto duque Thomas había recibido la educación y formación militar correspondiente para convertirse en la líder indiscutible del ducado. La joven duquesa había asumido el titulo tras la muerte de su padre en la guerra quedando a cargo de su hogar ancestral y del cuidado de su señora madre.

Aquel día la joven duquesa se encontraba trabajando en su despacho como de costumbre mientras su madre se encontraba visitando a la señora esposa del conde StormWind por unos días.

-Realmente es un fastidio pero debo hacerlo de toda formas-acomodándose en la silla.-informes, informes, informes y más informes-se dijo lanzando un bostezo.

Un simple estirón en la silla y ponerse pie fueron la excusa perfecta para desatender las obligaciones de su cargo. Al recorrer el despacho observo algunas estatuillas, medallas e incluso retratos de sus antepasados pero al sentirse algo sedienta ignoro por completo la copa y la jarra que tenia sobre el escritorio.

-Es una lástima pero el vino no es de mi agrado, quizá algo de agua me pueda ayudar- saliendo de su despacho.

En su intento de escabullirse por los pasillos del bastión fue descubierta por su mayordomo de nombre Harold, un hombre cercano a los 60 años, de cabello completamente cano, delgado, vestido elegante con ropas de colores verde y negro.

-Lady Jackie-dijo en tono solemne.-¿Qué necesita algo?-pregunto.

-Harold, buenas tardes-contesto Jackie.- En mi despacho se dejo vino pero sabes que no lo tolero muy bien. Salí en busca de algo de agua-comento al mayordomo.

-Yo puedo llevárselo-contesto el mayordomo.- y de paso su caballo esta ensillado y puede ir tranquilamente a cabalgar por los alrededores sin escolta- alejándose de la duquesa.

Jackie agradeció el gesto de su mayordomo con un abrazo por darle un tiempo para ella misma, Harold había servido por casi 4 décadas a la familia Thomas conociendo a la perfección uno de los tantos intereses de la joven duquesa. Luego de un cambio ropa dejando su vestido sobre la cama, se presento en los establos vestida con ropas montar y un abrigo de color aguamarina. Al tomar su montura de nombre Nina, salió por la puerta sur bajo la mirada de los guardias vigilándola en todo momento.

-Solo hagan su trabajo, se cuidarme sola-les dijo Jackie.

Al recorrer los alrededores del bastión, observo a los constructores avanzando en la reparación de la muralla sur luego del único ataque del ejército Butterfly, siendo en esos momentos la defensora del bastión junto a un puñado de valerosos soldados.

-Pronto estará listo, padre-se dijo continuando su paseo a caballo con su cabello ondeando al viento.

* * *

 **El Legado De La Reina Solaria, La Talla Monstruos**

En el momento de abrir el cofre sus ojos destellaron y una horrible sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro tomando entre sus manos la mitad de un cuerno de guerra fabricado de plata, roble y grabados rúnicos.

-Hermoso- dijo en voz alta admirando el artefacto.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Mina.

-El cuerno de guerra de la reina Solaria-contesto el Doctor.-¿Lo recuerdas?- inquirió en ese instante a Mina estudiando detenidamente el objeto.

-No-fue la respuesta de Mina.-Entonces la reina Solaria tenía este cuerno para llamar a sus tropas- viendo al Doctor lanzar un suspiro.

-Es un artefacto mágico-comento.- Hace mucho tiempo Solaria antes de ser la temida reina por lo cual es conocida, hizo un viaje al reino de Oberón y Titania siendo recibida como una invitada de honor. Al finalizar su estadía la reina Titania le obsequio un cuerno mágico, pero este singular artefacto tiene un increíble poder oculto-concluyendo la breve explicación.

-¿Invoca un arma o algo mucho más mortífero?-pregunto.

-Un arma muy letal-comento el Doctor entregando el cuerno a Mina.-Tú misión es buscar la otra mitad y traérmelo, luego lo hare sonar y ajustaremos cuenta, ¿comprendido?-pregunto.

-¿Cómo termino partido en dos mitades?-hizo la observación al Doctor.

-Antes de morir la reina Solaria dividió el cuerno una mitad conservándose en el castillo Butterfly, en cuanto a la otra parte fue enviado hacia el sur pero nunca pude averiguar su paradero y esa es tu misión-contesto a los dichos de Mina.

-No se preocupe, se lo traeré en una sola pieza y por fin eliminaremos a ese dragón-comento Mina.

-Buena chica- meditando por unos segundos.-es tiempo de ir-le ordeno.

-Sí, Doctor-dijo Mina.-¿Alguna idea por dónde empezar a buscar?-pregunto.

-Comienza por un lugar llamado el templo de las 9 doncellas, fue erigido por algunos monstruos y mewmanos luego de una guerra para sellar la paz, pero ten cuidado puede esta custodiado por algunos renegados- viendo a la guerrera asistir y retirándose.

El Doctor se quedo inmóvil por unos segundos confirmando que estaba completamente a solas, al quitarse la capucha reveló un rostro ovalado, la mitad derecha era completamente normal con algo de cabello gris y quebradizo en cuanto al lado izquierdo estaba completamente desfigurado y quemaduras de batallas pasadas.

-¡Y pensar que fui alguna vez, un hijo de la familia Butterfly!- exclamo.

* * *

 _ **¿Interesante?, ahora queridos lectores tratemos algunos puntos.**_

 _ **Sir Merrick Weber será el reflejo del clásico caballero de los cuentos de hadas aquel noble que pelea por la justicia y tiene ciertos prejuicios morales, en el siguiente capítulo tendrá un poco más de participación al igual que otros personajes.**_

 _ **Han pasado algunos meses del final de la guerra, el ejercito del reino DragónSlayer vuelve a crecer nuevamente y como todo vasallo cada casa tiene su ejercito, al principio Marco del fic fue a dar batalla con su ejercito pero sus fieles amigos se mantuvieron defendiendo sus hogares y esperando el resultado de la batalla.**_

 _ **La historia nos ha enseñado que algunos hechos siempre son alterado o se pierden, la historia de Darien y Jaya tendrá su espacio, al igual que los sucesos de hace 300 años veremos en profundidad todo el origen del conflicto y la llegada de los Butterfly a Mewni.**_

 _ **En algunos mangas, series, película siempre se muestra a reyes o reinas con su círculo personal, tenemos ese círculo con Marco liderándolo compuesto por Geralt, Owen, Emeria, Keira, Jared, Tiberio, Galia, Jackie, Adrian y Bruce. Son sus más cercanos y como tal pueden hablar con mayor libertad, Star solo ha socializado con algunos de ellos pero pronto conocerá a este singular grupo.**_

 _ **Sobre el Huracán Errante me baso en la aeronave de los Forsaken, una de las facciones de World of Warcraft para combatir y ayudar al joven rey.**_

 _ **La idea fue mostrar que pasa en el reino DragónSlayer, con la ausencia de Marco vimos como van las cosas en su hogar.**_

 _ **Sobre el siguiente capitulo saldrá en la última semana de este mes tendremos en esa misma semana los dos capítulos tendrá mucha acción, drama, algo de humor e intenso quizás un par de explosiones de paso.**_

 _ **La portada podemos a Lady Galia Firebird, el dibujo no me pertenece lo saque de pinterest creditos a su dibujante y respectos correspondiente, Capta la idea del personaje.**_

 _ **Eso son los títulos por el momento espero que disfrutaran el capitulo y espero sus reviews, pm o cualquier tipo de mensajes, hasta la próxima.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hola queridos, buenos días, buenas tardes, buenas noches. Primero que todo me disculpo por la demora el capitulo salió algo extenso más de lo esperado.**_

 _ **Como es tanta la emoción de este capítulo comenzamos, al final realizare una reflexión más profunda y entre otras cosas.**_

 _ **Esto se pondrá intenso.**_

* * *

 _ **Frontera Norte del reino DragónSlayer.**_

Su cabello se mecía suavemente con el viento, la lluvia recorría sus mejillas, el olor a muerte se percibía en el ambiente. Todo comenzó con un informe de inteligencia hablando de un pequeño grupo de ogros pero ahora estaba esperando el ataque de al menos de un centenar de ellos.

Eran casi 5 veces el tamaño de sus hombres, portando enormes armas e incluso traían consigo algunas bestias de las montañas, para todos el invierno apenas comenzaba se anunciaba que sería frio y sin misericordia contra todo ser vivo. Ahora estaba defendiendo una pequeña aldea, sus habitantes habían sido evacuados hacia un lugar más seguro, los arqueros estaban oculto en los tejados esperando el momento para atacar, la caballería esperaba su señal y ella guiaba a su infantería.

Galia estudio la expresión de sus soldados, algunos estaban completamente aterrados, los más veteranos se mantenían tranquilos ya sabían a lo que se enfrentaban, en cuanto a ella se mantuvo entre la primera línea de combate dirigida por su capitán. En su reflexión interna empezó alzando la voz, para motivar a sus hombres dando el valor necesario para tal enfrentamiento.

-No demuestren misericordia, ni duden en ningún momento-caminando y estudiando sus expresiones.-Somos soldados del reino DragónSlayer, morir por nuestro reino y sus habitantes es nuestro deber más sagrado-concluyo.

-¡Fieros y Valientes!-rugieron sus hombres.

-¡Por el rey!-alzando su enorme espada.

Pero el primer rugido vino por el norte, Galia ordeno y los soldados formaron según sus indicaciones, el segundo rugido del Este y tercer rugido del Oeste. Sintió en ese momento, un escalofrió recordado un sentimiento muy similar al día de la muerte de su padre y una gota de sudor se mezclo con la lluvia, los soldados mantuvieron la posición pero el cuarto rugido los tomo por sorpresa.

-Un circulo, escudos arribas, lanzas y espadas-ordeno.

-Mantenga la posición, como ordeno la comandante-secundo el capitán.

La lluvia se volvió más intensa, el olor a muerte se mezclo con el aroma a tierra mojada, Galia conocía aquella sensación cuando tuvo que dejar su hogar al ser tomado por el ejercito Butterfly y su padre con unos pocos soldados se sacrificaron por los demás.

-Lo siento madre- mordiéndose el labio inferior.- No podre asistir a esa cita organizada- poniéndose en guardia.

* * *

 **El Templo de Monstruos Parte I: Alianza Butterfly-DragónSlayer**

 _ **Torre de invitados.**_

Muchos pueden envidiar a un rey por tener una hermosa esposa, oro por montón, las mejores ropas, caballos, soldados, una que otra amante ocasional, grandes banquetes cuando se le plazca e incluso ser un tirano con los suyos, ese sería el caso más común entre los reyes. En cuanto al DragónSlayer ser un rey había sido un deber asumido con solo 17 años, luego de la muerte de sus padres y con el final de guerra volvía a enterarse una vez más sobre un nuevo enemigo al acecho en sus tierras.

 _ **-Majestad, un enorme grupo de ogros ha bajado de la montaña acompañados con enormes bestias. Lady Galia y los Dragones Negros están al tanto y ya están listo para combatir, le haré saber cualquier noticia, el comandante Owen y 300 soldados han partido al frente para dar su apoyo y 200 jinetes de los Dragones Verdes van en camino-.**_

 _ **Seth StormWind, alto consejero del rey.**_

Al repasar por segunda y tercera vez consecutiva la carta, su consejo solo estaba en silencio esperando sus palabras, nadie exactamente puede interpretar las intenciones de un rey, pero al llevar tal cargo sobre sus hombros sentía celosos de las personas de origen más humilde. De cierta forma odiaba el cargo pero había jurado a sus padres llevar a su pueblo a mejores tiempos, lo cual logro con solo 19 años tras dos años de guerra contra las Butterfly, ahora serian su familia.

-Galia y sus hombres, están luchando contra los ogros de las montañas, Owen y un grupo de soldados se han movilizado para darles apoyo-entregando la carta a Geralt leyéndola detenidamente y pasándola.

-Owen y Galia siempre han estado capacitado para estos casos, pondrán todo en orden-comento Emeria.

Jared se mantuvo tranquilo leyendo la carta, Keira se veía completamente preocupada por Owen tratando de mantener sus nervios controlados, Bruce estaba pensativo y Adrian alzo la mano para dar su opinión.

-El comandante Owen-siendo el centro de atención.-Su despliegue en el campo de batalla ha sido reconocido como excepcional y Lady Galia ha demostrado ser una gran líder en los Dragones Negros, creo que la situación está bajo control-concluyendo y siendo algo más optimista.

-Sumándome a los dichos de Adrian-intervino Bruce.- Tenemos oficiales y caballeros más que capacitados para afrontar estas situación en su ausencia majestad-respaldando a su colega.

-Bruce y Adrian-dijo Geralt.- hablan con la verdad, yo personalmente forme a cada caballero y oficial de nuestro ejército pero luego de la guerra quedaron muy pocos pero mi hijo y Lady Galia sin dejar atrás a Lord Seth han hecho un gran trabajo, solo debemos tener fe-.

Marco sabía en el fondo que sus consejeros, comandantes y amigos, tenían la capacidad necesaria para conducir el reino en su ausencia.

-Zanjado este asunto-dijo pasando al siguiente tema.- Hace unos días la reina Moon me propuso realizar un segundo matrimonio y hasta un tercero para fortalecer nuestra alianza, pero somos pocos y debemos elegir sabiamente-. Viendo a su consejo meditar.

-Entonces son dos matrimonios -dijo Keira.- Quizás alguna casa de menor jerarquía, esté dispuesta-propuso.

-Es algo muy delicado este asunto-intervino Emeria.-Tampoco podemos ofrecer alguna casa menor, debemos tenemos dos pretendientes de las grandes casas-viendo a Adrian de reojo por ser miembro de los Morrison.

-Dudo que Galia o Jackie acepten, ellas tienen su carácter-comento Jared.

-Tenemos tiempos-dijo Marco.-Podemos hablar con Lady FireBird, Oswald ya tiene 12 años y podemos tener un matrimonio concretado a futuro- buscando más opciones.

-¿Y tu Jared?-propuso Adrian.

-Yo-dijo sorprendido el joven StormWind meditando la opción.

-Por favor-dijo Keira.-Jared sin ofender pero no creo que seas de los miembros más populares entre las Butterfly, luego de matar en la guerra algunos de sus familiares-recodando lo sucedido en la firma del tratado.

-Es verdad-secundo Geralt.

Al seguir proponiendo nombres el resto de los miembros, Marco miro de reojo a Jared que estaba pensativo intercambiando una mirada por unos segundos.

-Realmente lo va hacer-alzando su mano y callando en el acto a los presentes.-¿Entonces qué dices Jared?-pregunto.

-Tomare a una Butterfly como esposa-contesto con una sonrisa.

-El tercer matrimonio podemos arreglarlo con Oswald Firebird, cuando regresemos a casa- esperando alguna oposición de parte del resto.- ¿Algo que decir?-pregunto y esperando una respuesta.

-Yo iré con ustedes-dijo Emeria.

-Entonces esta decido-dijo Marco.-Dentro de unos días Jared elegirá a su esposa entre las jóvenes Butterfly-aplaudiendo y felicitando a su amigo de la infancia.

 _ **Habitación de la Reina y el Rey.**_

Con apenas 17 años había asumido el trono del reino, con esa misma edad había tomado a River como su esposo y rey. Para muchos súbditos especulaban que la reina tenía un corazón de hielo por su carácter pero en la intimidad de su vida solo su esposo e hija conocía a la verdadera Moon Butterfly. Asumiendo la responsabilidad de llevar sobre sus hombros un reino debilitado por la guerra, había logrado la paz, un matrimonio con su enemigo, un sucesor adecuado para llevar a una nueva era de prosperidad, su hija estaría protegida en todo momento, contaba con un poderoso aliado para mantener el equilibrio o suprimir algún intento de rebelión.

Hasta la propia reina necesitaba un descanso de sus responsabilidades unas copas de vino, una cena romántica y una noche de pasión con su esposo era lo suficiente para olvidar su cargo.

Aquella mañana fría de invierno volvía a tener ese sueño, no importaba el tiempo o los años lo recordaba como si fuera ayer en especial a él. Con su sonrisa macabra, ojos dorados, su armadura negra llevando en los hombros cráneos de soldados Butterfly y en especial su voz como aquellas palabras.

-Tu madre ya no está para protegerte, pequeña mariposa-.

En ese momento despertó de golpe, conteniendo un grito y abrazándose así misma tratando de reconfortarse, todo se había originado en medio de unas negociaciones cuando un rey de los monstruos estaba dispuesto hacer la paz con la difunta reina Comet Butterfly e incluso ella estaba presente en las negociaciones, pero uno de los generales del rey comenzó una rebelión interna luego de encerrar a su propio señor en una mazmorra, marcho hacia el reino Butterfly para comenzar la guerra.

En medio de la noche intento tomar el castillo por sorpresa, pero Comet se había anticipado ante tal situación teniendo un grupo de soldados y caballeros para hacerle frente, la tragedia se produjo cuando el propio general vio una oportunidad en medio del asalto, con su espada cargo contra una distraída princesa Moon pero la reina Comet se interpuso entre ella y la espada cayendo a sus pies.

Con ayuda del propio Glossaryck encontró la forma destruir esa extraña habilidad de regenerar de los Septarians. Tras realizar sus votos como reina y casarse en secreto con el príncipe River Johansen se presento a la mañana siguiente con su ejército. El objetivo era simple ocupar el hechizo de cierta reina de la oscuridad contra el general y así poner en fuga a sus huestes.

Logrado su cometido y con el monstruo inmortal derrotado, su reinado daba indicios de una nueva era pero todo cambiaría con otra guerra en esta ocasión el enemigo era distinto. Tenía soldados mejores preparados, caballeros de primera línea, hábiles comandantes, piromantes devastando los campamentos de los Butterfly, una aeronave acechando todo el tiempo y todos marchando bajo el mando de un joven e intrépido rey de apenas 17 años.

En principio la guerra estaba a su favor y comenzando las negociaciones con algunos líderes rebeldes para entregar la corona de los dragones en sus manos, pero las fuerzas leales del joven rey se encargaron de enviarle una cesta con las cabezas de los traidores al castillo y entendiendo el mensaje. Ellos iban a ganar la guerra, los siguientes dos años fueron un desastre para el reino Butterfly solo derrotas y muertes, cabezas enviadas a sus puertas, ejecución de sus familiares en el frente de batalla, algunas veces escuchaba el relato de oficiales sobrevivientes sobre una extraña bestia acechando, nadie sabía lo que era o a quien obedecía, solo aparecía como se iba en medio de la noche.

Moon saco varias lecciones de esta situación, no era una líder militar como tal, solo era la reina de turno, sabia ocupar la magia pero no tenía la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para hacer frente a su enemigo, la lección más importante fue que ningún rey o reina tenía asegurada la victoria en una guerra.

En medio del tradicional baile de la campana de plata donde los grandes reyes de todo Mewni se reunían cada año, algunos prometían soldados y caballeros como los codiciosos Lucitor, los arrogantes Pigeon y los antipáticos SpiderBite, otros se mantenían al margen de tal situación como los Johansen sabían por experiencia de la furia y brutalidad de los DragónSlayers. Todo se desarrollo como de costumbres los príncipes y princesas bailando, charlando y riendo pero un mensaje en medio de la celebración cambio todo para siempre.

Sus mejores generales y comandantes regresaron a casa con la cabeza en varias cestas, cerca de 2000 soldados muertos y 1500 capturados, los pocos sobrevivientes regresaron a casa completamente desmoralizados.

Ellos habían perdido la guerra, los dioses solo esperaban el último acto antes de aplaudir.

Moon se preparo para el peor de los casos, pero el joven rey envió sus términos y condiciones para poner fin a la guerra, ahora todo era paz y tranquilidad para el reino Butterfly.

Comprendiendo de mejor forma el lema -¡Fieros y Valientes!-, no era un simple grito de guerra sino una advertencia para sus enemigos. Al estar más calmada se giro en dirección de su esposo estando profundamente dormido, dando un pequeño beso en la frente tomo su bata de dormir y saliendo de la cama, al cubrir por completo su cuerpo se detuvo a inspeccionar sus manos y antebrazos con las marcas de la corrupción de la magia negra.

-Siguen iguales-se dijo avanzando hacia la ventana quitando el seguro de esta y observando el cielo despejado de invierno.-Apenas comenzamos invierno y ya ha nevado en varias ocasiones-al posar su vista en la torre de invitados específicamente en el patio con los soldados del joven rey entrenaban como de costumbre.

-Pastelito-dijo River bostezando.- ¿Qué hora es?-pregunto.

-Ya son las 9-contesto y tomando su catalejo.- ¡Fieros y Valientes!-murmuro imaginando por unos segundos a Star comando aquellos soldados.

-Cariño, ¿Qué piensas?-pregunto River.

-Nada-fue su respuesta.-Solo veo a los soldados del joven rey- dejando de lado el catalejo.

-Estaba pensando en un asunto muy importante- acomodándose en la cama.- Necesito una charla con Marco-comento a su esposa.

-¿Sobre qué asunto?-pregunto.

-Los nietos eso es muy importante- afirmo River.

-Ni siquiera se han casado y ya piensas en nietos-tomando lugar en la cama cerca de su esposo y entrelazando su mano.-Star se ve muy feliz, pero aun falta para la boda-contesto.

-Solo imagínalo- explicando su idea.-Yo los podría llevar de cacería, enseñar a luchar como un hijo del clan Johansen, a pelear con monstruos e incluso llevarlo a los ritos de iniciación- mostrándose emocionado por su fantasía de ser abuelo.

-Pero si es niña-intervino Moon.

-Eso da igual pero yo exijo al menos 3 nietos y 3 nietas-alzando su puño.

-Si querido-dijo Moon con una sonrisa.-Me iré a dar un baño-dándole un beso en los labios a su esposo y buscando una toalla limpia, para dar comienzo a su día.

 _ **En dirección de la aldea de los monstruos.**_

El viento causaba que sus mejillas se tornaran de color rojo, su respiración como la del guerricornio se hacía visible en ese momento, al espolear su montura troto hasta llegar a la altura de la carreta conducida por Sir Merrick envuelto en una gruesa capa forrada con piel.

-Merrick, ¿Todo va bien?-pregunto Star vestida con ropas de cuero y lana acomodándose mientras el resto de los príncipes y princesas continuaban un poco más retrasados.

-Todo bien-contesto.-Solo estaba pensando que sería mejor traer un pequeño destacamento-contesto a la princesa.

-Lo dudo, la situación entre los monstruos y los mewmanos están peor que antes-comento la princesa.-¿Cuál es la situación en la frontera?-pregunto.

-La nieve es más intensa, el frio cala hasta los huesos, siempre esperamos algo-contesto.

Aquella fría mañana de invierno la princesa Butterfly junto a los demás príncipes y princesas de Mewni iban como de costumbre a dejar algunas provisiones, ropas y mantas, para los monstruos de la aldea cercana del castillo, todo esto había sido pagado por la propia Star utilizando como medio de pago unos de los cofres recibido en su cumpleaños por el DragónSlayer. E incluso Sir Merrick se vio obligado a seguir a la princesa por su juramento, tras cruzar el puente y seguir por el tosco camino del bosque, la pequeña comitiva iba charlando y riendo.

-Para ser honesto me sorprendió-comento Merrick a la princesa.

-¿Quién te sorprendió?-pregunto.

-El DragónSlayer-contesto.-Los rumores decían que era un carnicero y un bárbaro-viendo en la princesa una mueca de disgusto.

-El no es un carnicero, bárbaro o alguna clase de tirano, ha sido cariñoso, amable e incluso me ha invitado a su reino como huésped de honor-contesto.

Sir Merrick ante tal comentario sintió la fría mirada de la princesa siendo la viva imagen de la reina Moon. Star continuo su camino pero su caballero al reconocer su error le pidió las disculpas correspondientes.

-No fue mi intensión, princesa-dijo avergonzado.

-¿Lo conociste en persona?-pregunto.

-Sí, fue el día que recibí mis órdenes-contesto.-Esos rumores son mal infundados por el resto de nosotros-. Esperando el perdón de la princesa.

-Merrick, no quiero oír de tu boca esas habladurías de mi prometido-dijo Star.-Es amable, generoso, se preocupa de mi bien estar-ocultando su rubor, dando un leve golpecito a los costados del guerricornio dejando atrás al resto de sus compañeros.

-¿Princesa?-pregunto Merrick.

-Voy adelantarme-indico.

Tras los sucesos de Mina, había pasado un poco más de tiempo con el joven rey mientras duraba el toque de queda del castillo, ambos había jugado ajedrez, tomado el té de la tarde, visitado la biblioteca del castillo.

En medio de su travesía, se percato de la ausencia de ruidos o la presencia de animales salves, al tomar firmemente las riendas fue rodeada por un grupo de monstruos tensando sus arcos y dispuesto a disparar. La princesa se quedo inmóvil a lomos de su guerricornio quitándose la capucha para revelar quién era realmente.

-¡Alto!-dijo una voz.

-Justo a tiempo-se dijo la princesa viendo salir de entre los arboles un corpulento monstruos de piel verde musco.

-Star Butterfly-dijo Buff Frog indicando a los monstruos bajar sus arcos, mientras la princesa descendía del guerricornio.

-Me da gusto verte, iba en dirección de la aldea-comento abrazando a su viejo amigo.

-Igual me da gusto verte-contesto con su característico acento.-Pero de todas formas necesito hablar contigo- ordenando a su grupo continuar con su cacería.

-Hablar-dijo confundida.

-Vamos a la aldea, tiempos difíciles han llegado-comento.

* * *

 _ **Castillo DragónSlayer, salón del consejo.**_

El alto consejero del rey era un hombre cercano a los 40 años, esbelto, de cabello encanecido, de piel levemente bronceada, de ojos azules oscuro, vestido con ropas azules, negras y grises o en otras palabras eran los típicos colores de la casa Stomwind. Lord Seth eran conocido por todos como un hombre sensato, tranquilo e inteligente, cuando el joven rey asumió el trono no fue de extrañar en ser elegido como el alto consejero como lo fue padre, su abuelo y bisabuelo, dentro de unos años lo sería su hijo Jared.

-Lady Emeria me lo comento antes de su partida, e incluso nuestro Rey ya firmo el decreto y Sir Geralt le pareció una excelente idea, pero yo soy el responsable en estos momentos de todo lo que sucede, aun no tenemos información del comandante Owen ni de Lady Galia-observando a los inusuales visitantes.

-Fuimos educados y entrenados por la propia maestra Emeria, vivimos en su mansión, incluso estudiamos con los maestros piromantes y hasta juramos frente al rey-dijo Solum.

-Mi hermano y yo, estamos dispuesto en dar nuestra vida por el reino y el rey, nos sentimos honramos al ser recibidos como iguales-replico Inferno.

-Eso no se niega pero tampoco quiero ser considerado racista o alguna clase de hombre adepto a la xenofobia-tratando de elegir las palabras adecuadas.-Cuando nuestro rey regrese junto a la futura reina deberán estar escoltándolos en todo momento, es un gran honor y deber sobre sus hombros-tratando de razonar como dos minotauros de pelaje blanco y cabello rojizo, llevando armaduras adaptadas para sus cuerpos, con algunos adornos en sus cuernos y portando cada uno un arma diferente.

-Lord Seth, realmente nos sentimos honrados-dijo Solum apoyándose en su martillo de guerra.

-Solo deseamos servir y demostrar que estamos capacitados para tal deber-contesto Inferno alzando su martillo.

-Al menos demuestran actitud y entusiasmo-se dijo Seth revisando el decreto.

Lady Emeria había oído rumores de dos jóvenes con excepcionales habilidades en la piromancia, al viajar y buscar por cierta región en la frontera del reino, dio con una aldea de minotauros hablando con los progenitores de los dos hermanos, en los años siguientes aprendieron y entrenaron bajo el estricto tutelaje de Emeria, finalmente se convirtieron en piromantes y juraron lealtad al joven rey.

-Ya veo-comento Selena entrando en el salón cargando dos prendas entre sus manos.-se me ordeno confeccionar dos nuevas capas con medidas un poco más grandes-viendo a los dos minotauros.

-Señores, ella es Selena la costurera real y esposa de Sir Geralt, se encarga de confeccionar cada capa que se entrega y no se dejen engañar por su sonrisa o su voz, ella tiene cierta reputación-comento Seth.

-Es un gusto en conocerla señora-dijeron al mismo tiempos los minotauros.

-Un gusto, e ignoren los dichos de Lord StormWind-viendo de reojo al consejero.-Recuerdo a cierto jovencito que iba a verme con la excusa de arreglar alguna prende de ropa y solamente era para admirarme-comento viendo a Seth.

-Ni idea a que se refiere-dijo Seth manteniendo la compostura.-Los dos señores requieren sus capas, Lady Selena- ignorando los dichos de la mujer.

-Lady Selena, me gusta cómo suena o tal vez Lady StormWind hubiera sido mejor-dijo entregando las capas.

Seth ya estaba acostumbrado a las bromas de mal gusto de Selena, en su juventud había sido flechado como muchos miembros de la corte, cuando Sir Geralt seguido de esta enigmática llegaron al reino, los jóvenes de la nobleza de inmediato trataron de caer en la gracias de ella, pero los rechazaba y les hacía saber de una manera poco ortodoxa su negativo.

-Que adorable, toma algunas monedas busca a una sirvienta o prostituta, eso mereces mocoso-se recordaba claramente Seth volviendo al asunto de los nuevos guardianes.-Magnifico-dijo finalmente.

-Ahora parecen dignos guerreros al servicio de nuestro rey-comento Selena.-Si eso es todo, debo regresar a mis deberes-retirándose del salón.

Seth al estudiar la expresión de Inferno y Solum, reviso nuevamente el decreto comprobando las firmas necesarias y dando la suya.

-Bien señores, aquí tienen su decreto y hablen con el capitán Mors le designara una tarea para comenzar a familiarizarse con la vida del castillo-entregando el decreto y despidiéndose de los imponentes minotauros.

-Gracias por su tiempo-dijeron ambos.

* * *

 _ **Castillo Butterfly, salón comedor.**_

Desde su llegada al reino Butterfly cada mañana se presentaba a desayunar con su prometida y padres políticos, llevando su gabardina de color rojo, su traje compuesto de una camisa blanca, un chalequillo gris, un pañuelo de seda alrededor del cuello de color rojo, pantalones negros y botas.

-Buenos días-dijo Marco a Moon y River, percatándose de la ausencia de la princesa.- ¿Se abra quedado dormida?-se pregunto.

-Hola Marco-dijo River.

-Buenos días- respondió Moon acomodándose en la silla.-Por lo que escuche esta mañana su torre, estuvo bastante animada-comento.

-Una reunión de emergencia-contesto pasando la carta de Lord Seth.

-Que desgracia-dijo River pasando la carta a su esposa.

-Confío en mis comandantes pero no puedo evitar en preocuparme de mis súbditos-contesto junto cuando un sirviente se acerco a él

-Mi señor, ¿Qué desea desayunar?-pregunto el sirviente.

-Cerveza negra, jamón, huevos, pan tostado y algo de fruta de la temporada-contesto.-Enseguida, mi señor-respondió el sirviente.

-¿Los ogros son una molestia constante?-pregunto Moon regresando el mensaje.

-Antes de la guerra estábamos en buenos términos, pero recientemente un ogro de nombre Colmillo –Rojo, mato a los ancianos y tomo el liderazgo ahora ha reunido un enorme contingente y bestias de las montañas como mascota, atacan los pueblos e incluso a los monstruos de las regiones cercanas al reino, en su mayoría son pacifico, algunos van a Nueva Draconis en busca de algún oficio o trabajo durante primavera, verano y otoño pero regresan a sus aldeas para el invierno, pero los ogros sean han vuelto demasiados violentos en comparación de antaño-comento Marco.

-Entonces tienen una política de tolerancia con los monstruos-dijo sorprendida Moon.

-Algo así mientras cumplan la ley y paguen el impuesto anual, pero en todo caso solo quieren tener un buen trabajo, vivir en paz con sus familias y de vez en cuando algunos logran entrar al ejercito-recibiendo su desayuno.-Estuvimos 300 años viviendo en nuestras propias fronteras y ellos eran el único contacto con el resto del mundo-probando su cerveza.

Ese comentario del joven rey provoco en Moon y River cierta incomodidad, además de quedar frente a los sirvientes como reyes incompetentes por no saber manejar la actual crisis en las fronteras del reino con los monstruos, en cuanto al reino DragónSlayer existían ya una política de tolerancia e incluso una regulación en las fronteras.

-Eso es algo positivo-dijo Moon.-Sobre lo hablado hace unos días-desviando el tema.

-Realmente tienen un gran problema con los monstruos, no es de extrañar que ellos tomaron sus tierras y los empujaron hacia lugares un tanto más inhóspitos-se dijo.-Si, ya tengo un candidato-contesto.

-Muchos de los jóvenes Butterfly miran con interés a la señorita Keira-intervino River.

-Keira realmente es guapa, pero es descendiente de Eclipsa-mantuvo ese pensamiento en su mente.-En realidad, el nuevo pretendiente es Jared StormWind, está de acuerdo en casarse con alguna de las jóvenes Butterfly-viendo la expresión impávida de Moon.

-Jared StormWind-dijo Moon. -Pero mato algunos miembros de mi familiar- haciendo memoria en lo sucedido con la firma del tratado.

-La familia StormWind es orgullosa y tan antigua como la mía, Jared es algo complicado de carácter pero no es una mala persona -dejando de lado su desayuno.

-Es verdad aunque parezca algo reservado, algunos caballeros me han comentado que al pasar siempre saluda cortésmente y sigue su camino-dijo River.

-El se ofreció como voluntario y puede ser una forma de reconciliar ambas familia-sugirió el joven rey viendo el rostro reflexivo de la reina.

-Realicemos de todas formas la presentación de las candidatas, dentro de un par de días-propuso Moon.

-Si-contesto el joven mirando de reojo el asiento vacío de la princesa.

-Si es sobre Star, ella fue a visitar la aldea de monstruos con el resto de los príncipes y princesas, suele ir a menudo-comento River al joven rey continuando con el desayuno.

 _ **Aldea de monstruos, en ese mismo momento.**_

En el trayecto restante hacia la aldea de monstruos, se entero de la elección de Buff Frog como nuevo líder de la aldea mientras duraba el invierno, pero su elección se debía a la gran migración de los habitantes del bosque y del pantano provocado por el acoso de los depredadores y bestias hambrientas de los alrededores.

Apenas puso un pie en aldea y seguido por el carro guiado por Sir Merrick, los monstruos tomaron la carga, almacenándola en un sitio seguro, ahora la Princesa se encontraba con Buff Frog y los ancianos para oír su petición.

-Realmente están desesperado-estudiando el rostro de angustia de los ancianos. Star tomo lugar cerca de un brasero e incluso su caballero estaba detrás suyo manteniendo en alerta, pero los ancianos y Buff Frog ignoraron la presencia de Merrick, centrándose por completo en ella..

-Princesa-hablo finalmente un monstruo Tortuga de nombre Sheldon.-Mewmanos y Monstruos hemos estado en conflicto, pero en este momento rogamos por su ayuda, como usted sabe este invierno será cruel y poco compasivo, hemos perdido a seres cercanos con estos ataque y ahora la aldea se convertirá en un blanco fácil, no tenemos las armas, el abrigo ni la comida para sobrevivir y necesitamos un lugar más seguro o este lugar será nuestra tumba-concluyo el anciano.

-Star-tomo la palabra Buff Frog.-Esperamos al menos, tener un refugio seguro aunque sea detrás de la ciudad a los pies del castillo, podemos arreglarnos por nuestra cuenta-esperando una respuesta.

La princesa empatizaba con tal situación pero sabia en el fondo de su corazón, que los habitantes de la ciudad y del castillo expulsaría o aun peor.

-Mi mamá nunca los dejaría entrar, pero si les permitieran la entrada los caballeros y soldados aprovecharían esta oportunidad de matarlos-comprendiendo su dilema.-Siempre les he ayudado e incontables ocasiones he tratado sus heridas pero si van al castillo es una muerte segura para todos-viendo a Merrick sosteniendo su espada.

-Lo sabia-dijo uno de los ancianos.-Las Butterfly solo quieren vernos morir-con aquella incitación rápidamente los ancianos empezaron a enrostrarle los crimines de su familia exceptuando por Buff Frog y Sheldon tratando de calmar los ánimos.

-Todos tranquilos-dijo Buff Frog.-Star siempre nos ha protegido y ayudado- conteniendo algunos monstruos jóvenes que estaban presente.

-La princesa es igual que la reina-dijo otro monstruo.

En ese momento Merrick desvaino su espada y protegiendo a la princesa, esta acción provoco aun más molestia entre los monstruos y algunos de los presentes estaban dispuesto a pelear.

-Baja la espada-dijo Star.

-Es mejor irnos de aquí, ellos están furiosos-contesto.

Dos monstruos jóvenes sacaron sus armas dispuesto a luchar con Merrick, pero nuevamente Buff Frog intervino en la pelea.

-Guarden sus armas-ordeno.-El caballero solo cumple su deber, no necesitamos más violencia-viendo al anciano Sheldon completamente desesperado.

 _ **Nuevamente en el castillo, oficina de Moon.**_

Moon, Etheria y Felicity Butterfly tomaron lugar en la mesa viendo a las candidatas para ser elegida como la futura condesa StormWind, la reina Butterfly había pensado y elegí con cuidado entre las jóvenes de la familia tanto masculino como femenino.

-Primero se deben presentar-indico Moon viendo a las tres jóvenes poniendo atención a sus palabras.

-Soy Ariel Butterfly, tengo 17 años- dando paso a la siguiente.

-Soy Nyx Butterfly, tengo 16 años-dando pie a la última.

-Soy Carina Butterfly, tengo 18 años-realizando una reverencia al igual que sus primas.

Moon con una sonrisa de aprobación miro a las tres chicas pero Etheria como Felicity mantuvieron silencio pero en sus rostros se mostraba una gran preocupación en sus mentes. En cuanto a ella les pidió un minuto de atención a las tres jóvenes para explicar algunos detalles adicionales al momento de presentarse.

-Cuando el rey Marco entre en el salón seguido del joven conde StormWind, deben de inmediato saludarlos y decirle buenos días o buena tardes-índico.-Si tía Moon-contestaron las tres.

-Moon-dijo Felicity-¿Sobre los vestidos?-pregunto.

-En opinión deben ocupar algo elegante, colorido y sobre los peinados deben ser elaborados pero manteniendo la armonía que nos caracteriza-comento Etheria.

-Es verdad-contesto Moon. -Tía Etheria, podría hacerse cargo de los vestidos y peinados-propuso Moon.

-No veo problemas-poniéndose de pie y viendo a las jóvenes Butterfly.-Vamos niñas debemos ir a elegir sus vestidos-indico.

Cuando Moon y Felicity quedaron a solas en la oficina, noto cierta preocupación en su hermana por todo este asunto de la elección de una nueva candidata para ser la esposa de algún noble del reino DragónSlayer.

-¿Está todo bien?-pregunto.

-Moon no te puedo mentir-dijo Felicity.-Ya sabes la opinión del resto de la familia y creemos que estas solo aplacando la ira del dragón e incluso algunos témenos por Star-comento.

-Por amor al cielo-girando los ojos.-No comprenden la parte de perder una guerra y someternos a la condiciones, yo fui la que propuso un segundo y tercer compromiso pero ahora salen con esto-tratando de mantener la compostura.

-Solo estamos preocupado por la seguridad de Star-dijo Felicity.

-Mentira-dijo la reina.-Todo es mentira, siempre la han criticado por su poco control en la magia y ahora salen con esto-mostrándose furiosa

-Moon, por favor-dijo Felicity.-Tranquila sabes que siempre he adorado a Star pero no puedo evitar preocuparme por ella, pronto ira a una nación lejana y temo por su seguridad-comento.

-Felicity-tomando las manos de su hermana.-Hasta el día de hoy, me siento culpable por lo sucedido con mamá pero he tratado de seguir con su ejemplo. Cuando perdimos la guerra me di cuenta que no era la mitad de reina que fue ella, pero al ver la propuesta del joven rey asegure la paz y la protección de Star-conteniendo las lagrimas.

-Moon, tu no fuiste la culpable-dijo Felicity.-No pongo en duda tu liderazgo pero si llega a ser elegida Nyx, necesito que me prometas que ambas estarán a salvo-abrazando a su hermana.

-Todos ellos son personas de honor-dijo Moon.-En el caso que Nyx sea elegida serán protegidas por los dragones-contesto.

Mientras ambas hermanas compartían un abrazo, eran espiadas por medio de un ojo con guirnaldas de fuego negro desde otro lugar del castillo, por Lady Emeria observando por unos segundos la escena antes de deshacer el hechizo.

 _ **De regreso a la aldea de monstruos.**_

Por seguridad Buff Frog le aconsejo irse cuanto antes de la aldea e incluso Sir Merrick se había visto de cierta forma amenazado por algunos monstruos, luego de ser escoltado por el imponente monstruo hasta las a fueras con el resto de los miembros de la realeza de Mewni, la mente de la princesa estaba invadida por el gran problema de los monstruos.

-Que desastre-se dijo revisando su silla de montar.

-¿Qué sucedió adentro?-pregunto Pony Head seguida de Rich Pigeon.

-Realmente todos los monstruos están alterado-comento el plumífero.

-Tienen miedo sera un cruel invierno, ellos necesitan un lugar seguro-contesto viendo como el resto de los príncipes y princesas se iban acercando.

La joven princesa explico todo sucedido al interior del salon comun de los monstruos, algunos se mostraron preocupados en cuantos solo hicieron odios sordos por dichos de Star.

-Sin duda es un gran problema-comento Pony Head.

-Dudo que la tia Moon, los reciba como refugiados-comento Rock.

-Apuesto que Tom ya tendria una idea, pero como fue expulsado del castillo – dijo Larry siendo el centro de atencion de todos ellos.

-Larry es mejor que te dediques a tus músculos-comento Pony Head.

Star mantuvo silencio por el comentario de Larry recordando el incidente de Tom y como trato de secuestrarla a la fuerza para casarse a la fuerza, aquella situación le había parecido tensa entre su familia y los Lucitors, tras una declaración pública del rey Dave y la reina Wrathmeilor, el actuar de su hijo fue por un mal entendido entre ambas casas e incluso se insinuaba una provocación de miembros de la comitiva del joven rey.

-Princesa Butterfly-escucho girándose en dirección del origen de la voz.-Anciano Sheldon-dijo sorprendida.

Como el resto de los príncipes y princesas vieron al anciano camino lentamente en su dirección, apoyándose en su bastón y cubriéndose con una vieja capa.

-Siempre hemos estado agradecido de su ayuda y pido disculpa en nombre de mis amigos-dijo el anciano.

-No hay nada que agradecer ni perdonar-contesto Star.-De todas formas igual me siento culpable, pero tengo la intención de regresar con más provisiones y abrigo antes de mi partida-comento.

-¿Partida?-pregunto el anciano.

-Dentro de unos días viajero al reino DragónSlayer como invitada de honor, debo planificar mi boda y comenzar a conocer a mi futuro pueblo-contesto.

-Es verdad-dijo Sheldon.-Por lo que veo en su rostro, creo que asumió sin ningún problema su matrimonio-dándose cuenta de cierto brillo en sus ojos de felicidad.

-Si-contesto levemente ruborizado.

-Mi niña esas si buenas noticias-comento y mirando en cierta dirección.-Le seré honesto princesa, en principio pensábamos buscar refugio en el templo de monstruos, es un lugar perfecto para nosotros pero apenas tenemos los medios para viajar hacia el lugar, muchos somos ancianos, hembras y niños por eso desechamos esa idea pero no se sienta mal por eso princesa, seremos capaces de sobrevivir aunque debamos algunos sacrificarnos por los más jóvenes-mientras una lagrima recorría su mejilla.

La princesa se quedo en la misma dirección que el anciano y viendo a la distancia como el imponente templo se alzaba.

-Ese lugar sería perfecto-se dijo la princesa y mirando de reojo a Sir Merrick.-Al menos que…-esbozando una enorme sonrisa.

 _ **Esa tarde, salón de reuniones del castillo.**_

Star le propuso al anciano Sheldon mover a los monstruos con ayuda de los caballeros y soldados Butterfly, luego de su regreso al castillo. Pony Head se comprometió en hacerse cargo con los demás miembros de la realeza en reunir más provisiones como abrigo. Ahora el siguiente paso era conseguir algunos voluntarios pidiendo a su señora madre reunirse con los caballeros y oficiales de más alto rango.

En el momento de tomar lugar junto a sus padres, los más importantes caballeros y capitanes del reino se presentaron a la reunión.

-Esta reunión fue convocada por mi hija y heredera, para una situación muy delicada-dijo Moon cediendo la palabra a Star.

-Animo tesoro-susurro en voz baja su padre.

La princesa al relajarse y tratando de mantener la calma en todo momento, lentamente fue explicando el objetivo de la reunión, en principio los caballeros y capitanes se mostraron curiosos escucharon sobre la aldea de monstruos teniendo cierta idea a lo que iba Star, pero fue una gran decepción al oír el descabellado plan de mover a los monstruos hacia el templo abandonado, River y Moon intercambiaron mirada suponiendo como terminaría todo.

-Es broma-dijo el gran Sir Stabby.

-Con todo respecto, son nuestros enemigos-intervino Sir Dashing.

No solamente ellos se negaron incluso Lady Whosits mostro poco interés al ir como el resto de los oficiales, Merrick al estar de pie junto a la princesa siguió al resto de sus compañeros.

-Merrick-dijo Star colocándose de pie. -¿Tu vendrás?-pregunto la princesa.

-Yo hice un juramento de proteger al reino de los monstruos-contesto. -Por favor perdóneme, mi princesa-saliendo del lugar.

Star al ver la actitud de sus caballeros y soldados comprendió de inmediato estando completamente sola en esta misión, Moon se quedo en silencio junto a ella hasta que River hablo.

-Esos vagos que se han creído, los enviare a la mazmorra más profunda-mostrándose furioso por la actitud de sus subordinados.

-River-dijo Moon calmando a su esposo-Querida, comprendo que los quieras ayudar pero nuestros caballeros y oficiales hicieron un juramento, toda su vida han peleado contra los monstruos-apoyando su mano en el hombro de su hija.

-Les prometí en ir con ayuda, antes de mi viaje-comento.-Ellos solo quieren paz-viendo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas a sus padres.

-Cariño-dijo River.-Tu madre te lo explico tampoco podemos obligarlo, ya conoces en la delicada posición en la que estamos-comento viendo a su esposa.

-Star, en la vida estas cosas pasan y lo que tratas de hacer es algo muy noble-recordando las palabras del joven rey y del trato que daba a los monstruos.

-¡Una reunión secreta!, típico de las Butterfly-dijo Glossaryck entrando en la oficina y viendo el rostro de Star. -¿Todo bien?-pregunto.

-No-contesto.

Luego de una explicación detalla de todo el asunto, el hombrecillo escucho cada palabra en especial de la actitud de los caballeros y soldados del reino.

-Eso es un problema-dijo Glossaryck.

-Ahora necesito soldados e ir en ayuda de los monstruos-contesto.

-Tranquilo cariño-dijo River.-Hiciste algo muy noble-tratando de reconfortarla.

-Glossaryck-dijo Moon.-¿Alguna idea de cómo ayudar?-pregunto.

-Bueno mi Lady-dijo el hombrecillo.-En este castillo hay dos tipos diferentes de solados-indico con una sonrisa.

-¡Glossaryck!-poniendo el grito en el cielo.-Esos soldados no son nuestros-contesto.

-Los soldados de Marco-recordó la princesa poniéndose de pie.-Debo ir hablar con ellos-siendo detenida por el hombrecillo azul.

-Star, te aconsejo cambiarte de ropa quizás ese vestido lavanda que utilizas en ocasiones especiales pueda ser de utilidad-viendo a la princesa agradeciendo su ayuda.

Moon y River al ver el rostro de felicidad de su hija, posaron su mirada en Glossaryck como ella salía de la habitación.

-¿Cuál es el truco?-pregunto River.

-Ninguno-contesto.

-Vamos Glossy ya conocemos tus juegos-indico Moon.

-Ella necesita soldados-respondió.-Ya es tiempo que nuestra querida princesa, aprenda a comandar a sus futuros soldados-comento con una sonrisa de satisfacción, recordando a cierta princesa y príncipe de antaño.

 _ **Minutos después, En las afueras de la torre de invitados.**_

Un intercambio de golpe entre el joven rey y el electromante StormWind, daban inicio a una sección de entrenamiento convirtiéndose en el centro de atención de toda la comitiva. Con el torso desnudo, los pantalones y las protecciones de metal en las canillas eran mas que suficiente para ambos.

-¿Cansado?-pregunto Marco conteniendo el golpe.

-Seguro-bufo dando un salto y tratando de tomar por sorpresa al joven rey.

Marco habia pasado gran parte de su infancia entrenando bajo la tutela de Emeria y el gran maestro pironamente, básicamente el objetivo era hacerlo un mejor rey en todo sentido de la palabra, siendo orquestado por Sir Geralt, Lady Emeria, Lord Seth, los difuntos Lord Firebird y el Duque Thomas.

-Con más ánimo y actitud-dijo Geralt observando el combate.

En principio estudiaban sus movimientos, intercambiando golpes pero todo iba adquirió otro ritmo volviéndose un combate agresivo. Pero al contener un golpe vio de reojo a la princesa Butterfly sin escolta.

-Ya regreso-se dijo Marco perdiendo la concentración.

-Majestad-dijo Geralt viendo al joven rey caer al suelo.

Ni siquiera se molesto por perder el combate pero el joven StormWind lo ayudo a colocarse de pie, y de paso dedicarle un par de palabras.

-Gane-dijo Jared.

-Si da igual-contesto.-Fue bastante divertido-chocando los puños con el joven conde.

Al caminar en dirección de la princesa, el legendario caballero le arrojo su camisa mirándolo un poco molesto por no verse presentable para su prometida.

-Tenemos una dama presente-dijo Geralt e indicando a Jared dejar a la pareja a solas.-Trata de ser algo más cariñoso-dijo en voz baja.

-Lo que sea-contesto viendo el rubor de la princesa, llevando un vestido de color lavanda y un abrigo forrado en piel.

-Hola-dijo viendo detenidamente los tatuajes tribales del joven rey.-¿Tienes unos minutos?-pregunto.

-Si, claro -contesto.-Vamos a mi oficina provisional en la torre -indico bajo la mirada del resto de la comitiva. Cuando ambos tomaron asientos en el escritorio, el joven rey escucho atentamente las palabras de su prometida.

-Necesito que me prestes a tus soldados-dijo la princesa.

-¿Mis hombres?-se dijo algo confundido.-¿Quieres ir a la guerra?-pregunto con una sonrisa.

-En realidad es para algo de vital importancia-comento la princesa.

Star le explico sobre la aldea de monstruo, sobre el anciano Sheldon, Buff Frog y sus hijos, sobre los problemas con las grandes bestias y depredadores del bosque como del pantano. E incluso le explico lo sucedido en la reunión con los caballeros y soldados Butterfly.

-Eso si es un problema-se dijo Marco.-Voy a ser honesto, mis hombres aunque sean fieles a mi y me sigan. Debes hablar con ellos explicando todo la situación-contesto.

-¿Obligarlos?-pregunto recordando su reciente experiencia.

-Star-dijo Marco entrelazando su manos con las de ella.-Son fieles pero en ocasiones es necesario ganarse el respecto de los demás, eso es algo que debes aprender-le comento.

-¿Entonces como puedo hacerlo?-pregunto.

-Eso es fácil-dijo con una sonrisa.-Solo debes pedirme convocar un consejo-le indico.

-¿Solo debo pedirte realizar un consejo y listo?-pregunto.

-Si-fue su respuesta.

-Majestad, puede concederme la oportunidad de exponer este asunto frente a sus valerosos soldados-indico con una sonrisa coqueta.-Por favor-dijo.

-Concedido-contesto el joven rey poniendo de pie y acercándose a su prometida.-Y pone atención, esto es muy importante-indico.

 _ **Unas horas después, gran salón del castillo.**_

La reina Moon había facilitado el uso del gran salon instalando una mesas, sillas para la nobleza y bancos de maderas para los soldados. En lado derecho del salon estaban presentes la familia Butterfly encabezada por Moon y River, los principes de Mewni y algunos caballeros, en cuanto el lado izquierdo estaba dispuesto para los soldados del joven rey y en la mesa instalada se ubicaria el propio Marco junto a Geralt, Keira, Emeria, Adrian y Jared. En el momento de ingresar el joven rey, el capitán Bruce desempeño el cargo de heraldo realizando el anuncio oficial.

-Con Ustedes, el alto rey Marco I DragónSlayer, señor de Nueva Draconis, protector del reino, señor de Bastion Slayer, maestro piromante, general supremo del ejercito, príncipe de Kel-Thyr, gran duque de Arel-Thas, amigo del clan de los osos y apodado el dragón rojo-concluyo Bruce.

Star como el resto de su familia quedo bastante soprendida con todo los titulos de Marco, mientras él tomaba lugar junto a su consejo para dar inicio a la reunion.

-Aquí vamos- se dijo Star.

-En este dia se ha convocado a una reunion por solicitud de la princesa, la razon es pedir nuestra ayuda para una importante mision-dijo Marco.-Princesa Star, mis más cercanos como mis hombres desean saber su petición- acomodandose en su lugar.

-Como lo practicaste- se dijo colocandose de pie.-Animo, Bfly-le susurro Pony Head.

Al estar de pie frente de los soldados del joven rey, un extraño silencio se produjo en el lugar. Star al respirar profundo lentamente fue explicando la situación.

-Los monstruos del territorio estan agrupandose en un solo lugar, apenas tienen abrigo y comida pero las bestias han empezado atacarlos. Sus lideres me han rogado por su ayuda pero al momento de recurrir a los caballeros y soldados de mi reino se negaron a prestar su ayuda. En este momento ruego por la ayuda de ustedes valerosos e intrépidos soldados-dijo Star.

La familia Butterfly comento en voz baja los dichos de la princesa, los caballeros del reino solo rieron y maldecían a los monstruos pero la comitiva y soldados solo mantuvieron silencio.

-Falle-se dijo la princesa, conteniendo las lagrimas quizás fuera el fin de su noble causa o tal vez el principio de algo más grande, hasta que uno de los oficiales alzo la voz.

-¿Cuando partimos?-pregunto Bruce siendo el centro de atencion de todos.

-Yo estoy algo aburrido-intervino un soldado.

-Opino igual-secundo otro.

-Seamos honesto necesitamos algo de aire fresco-dijo un cuarto soldado.

Lentamente cada soldado fue jurando, proclamando y alzando la voz para dar su apoyo, pero la mayor sorpresa vino de parte de Geralt, Emeria, Keira, Jared y Adrian juraron ir en su ayuda.

-Mi espada es suya-dijo Geralt.

-Un poco de ejercicio sería fantástico-cometo Emeria.

-Somos profesionales, mi señora-dijo Adrian.

-Cuando entremos en acción, un gran espectáculo vera todo el reino-dijo Keira.

-No se preocupe, majestad-dijo Jared.

-Gracias-dijo Star con una sonrisa y viendo el rostro de vergüenzas de los caballeros Butterfly.

Pero el joven rey al alzar la mano las voces callaron de inmediato, viendo el rostro de sus hombres como de sus más cercanos.

-Sir Adrian y sus 20 jinetes se mantendrán conmigo pero a cambio te daré oro para comprar más provisiones, enviare también armas y en caso que algo sucede iré en persona con los soldados restante.-indico el joven rey.-¿Espero que no te moleste?-viendo a su caballero.

-Si es su deseo, me quedare pero me presentare si algo sucede-dijo Adrian a la princesa.

-Agradezco su ayuda, majestad- dijo Star sonriendo a su prometido y viendo a sus padres completamente sorprendidos.

En cambio los caballeros del reino Butterfly se retiraron del salón en absoluto silencio, Star intercambio miradas con Merrick siguiendo al resto de sus hermanos de armas, pero Keira y Jared al ver tal escena intercambiaron una breve mirada entre sí.

-Alguien necesita motivación-dijo en voz baja Keira.

 _ **Esa noche, en los pasillos del castillo.**_

El único tema de conversación entre los caballeros del reino era el inesperado apoyo de los soldados y los miembros más cercanos del joven rey a la princesa Butterfly. Merrick se debatían entre acompañar a la princesa, recordar sus votos de defender al reino de los monstruos o simplemente enviar todo al demonio y pelear por aquellos a quien juro enfrentar.

Luego de una sencilla cena el joven caballero se dirigía a su habitación pero su mente era asediada constantemente por sus propias dudas.

-Cumplir mi juramento o ir en ayuda de los enemigos del reino-se dijo, al descender un par de niveles hacia su dormitorio. El cuestionamiento seguía en su mente ponderando las consecuencia de su actuar.-He jurado en proteger a la princesa contras todas las amenazas o pelear por ellos-deteniéndose en ese instante.

Cuando estaba a un par de metros de su habitación, se quedo de pie reflexionando sobre su decisión o como su padre y hermano enfrentaría esta situación. Al dar un paso de cierta forma se sintió observando.

-Hola-dijo creyendo que alguien lo estaba siguiendo y aguardando por alguna respuesta.-Puedes salir-indico mientras las antorchas del pasillo se extinguían. Merrick desvaino su espada manteniendo la guardia en todo momento y agudizando su oído.

-Entonces caballero-dijo una voz desde las sombras.-Hiciste un juramento y ahora dudas en ir por una causa noble-bufo en ese instante.

-Hice un juramento de proteger al reino de los monstruos-contesto.

-Patético-bufo nuevamente la voz.

Un destello envió directamente al joven caballero contra la pared, al tratar de ponerse de pie su espada estaba fuera de su alcance. Por los siguientes minutos Merrick fue golpeado, azotado contra la pared, pateado e incluso abofeteado.

-Ahora que regrese la luz-dijo Keira volviendo a encender todas las antorchas.-En lo personal odio la violencia pero es necesario en ocasiones utilizarla-contesto.

-¿Qué significa esto?-pregunto tendido en el suelo.

-¿Te dolió?-bufo Keira.

-Acaso estás loca-dijo Merrick llevando su mano a la mejilla.

-El próximo puñetazo será más fuerte y no será un puñetazo- invocando en su mano algo de fuego.

-Keira-dijo Jared.-Que sea rápido-viendo la escena.

-Ustedes están locos-tratando de colocarse de pie.-Su rey sabrá de esta afrenta-recibiendo un puntapié en las costillas.

-Agradece que soy yo-inclinándose hacia él.-Si fuera Marco, estarías en otra clase de situación y rodando escaleras abajo-comento.

-Soy el caballero protector de la princesa-poniéndose de pie y sintiendo un objeto frió bajo su barbilla.

-Este es el asunto-intervino Jared.-Mañana a primera horas iras con la mejor actitud al consejo, en ayuda de los monstruos y estarás obedeciendo a Geralt o Lady Emeria, sin cuestionar, darás tu opinión cuando se te indique, ¿Entendido?-pregunto.

-No les tengo miedo-contesto recibiendo otro puñetazo de Keira.

-Ahora eres parte de nuestro equipo y si llegas a traicionarnos o hacer algo que sea de nuestro desagrado, te mato-dijo Keira.-Ahora una vez más y responde- ¿Estas con nosotros o en contra?-pregunto.

* * *

 _ **Al día siguiente, Primer consejo de guerra de la Alianza Butterfly-DragónSlayer.**_

Antes de dar inicio al consejo de guerra y por sugerencia del joven rey, una comida con los oficiales y miembros más destacado de la comitiva. Integrado por Geralt, Emeria, Keira, Jared, Bruce y 15 oficiales de menor rango en cuanto al joven rey y Adrian estaban organizando las carretas con su cargamento antes de partir, por el lado de los Butterfly solo estaba Star y Sir Merrick este último se había presentando luego de una pequeña reflexión y una extraña marca en su mejilla.

-Me alegra verte-le dijo en voz baja la princesa.-Pero como fue que recapacitaste-inquirió a su protector.

-Fueron dos razones-contesto viendo en el otro extremo de la mesa a Keira y Jared bebiendo como si nada.-Agradece que somos nosotros y no nuestro rey-recordó en ese minuto.

El consejo se iba a desarrollar en uno de los salones del castillo, los platillos iban de maíz, pavo relleno, carnes rojas, embutidos, diversos tipos de verduras al vapor, pan y abundante cerveza. Todo dispuesto para satisfacer a los miembros de la comitiva.

-¡Gloria y Victoria!- dijo Emeria alzando su vaso de cerveza.-¡Gloria y Victoria!-repitieron el resto de los presentes dando inicio al festín.

Star y Merrick solo intercambiaron una mirada siguiendo la corriente, gran parte de la comida estuvo complementada con bromas, viejas historias de batallas pasadas y romances de una noche, pero el legendario caballero tomo la palabra.

-Señores y damas presentes-dijo Geralt.-Es tiempo de pasar a lo que nos compete-cediendo la palabra a la princesa.

-¿Yo?-pregunto sorprendida.

-Por supuesto majestad, usted hizo un llamado como tal respondimos a su causa-intervino Bruce.- ¿Verdad?-pregunto.

-Si-fue la respuesta del consejo esperando las palabras de la princesa.

Star al ver directamente a los ojos cada uno de ellos, su timidez ante el público emergió en ese instante pero al realizar un esfuerzo de articular alguna palabra, Lady Emeria le dio cierta sugerencia para ayudarla un poco.

-Princesa, le recomiendo beber un largo trago de cerveza eso la va a relajar y podrá hablar con poco más de libertad-le indico con una sonrisa e incluso el resto del consejo estuve de acuerdo en que lo hiciera. Sir Merrick vertió algo de cerveza en el vaso tendiéndolo hacia ella, al tomar entre sus manos bebió lentamente el contenido pero en su mente iba eligiendo las palabras adecuadas y tomando algo más de confianza

-¿Mejor?-pregunto Jared viendo como Star asistía y se ponía de pie.

-Yo agradezco con todo mi corazón, su ayuda-dijo viendo el buen humor de los presentes.-Pero admito no tener experiencia alguna en comandar, quiero ceder a Sir Geralt el mando-viendo al legendario caballero.

-Princesa-dijo Keira.- Nosotros respondimos su llamado por voluntad propia, agradecemos la comida y bebida pero nosotros estamos dispuesto a seguirla, mi reina-poniéndose de pie y realizando una reverencia como el resto de ellos.

-Gracias Lady Keira-contesto Star.-Insisto nuevamente-viendo al legendario caballero alzar la mano.

-Princesa-dijo en un tono suave.-Me siento honrado ante tal deber y concuerdo con las palabras de Keira, pero me gustaría tener su ayuda y de paso podre instruirla de mejor manera en el arte de la guerra-propuso Geralt.

-Es una gran idea-dijo Emeria.-Usted aprenderá de un gran comandante- siendo apoyada por los demás presentes.

-Prometo no decepcionarlo-dijo Star viendo Geralt asistir con la cabeza.- ¿Qué tiene en mente?-pregunto.

-El templo de monstruo debe ser asegurado en primer lugar, propongo enviar un grupo de avanzada-viendo el rostro de entusiasmo de los oficiales. –Keira, ¿Estas de ánimo para guiar un grupo de avanzada?-pregunto.

-Dame 15 soldados-posando su mirada en unos de los oficiales de menor rango.-Edgar, veo tu rostro de aburrimiento tan claro como el agua, ya sabes a quienes debes elegir-viendo sentado junto a Bruce, tenía el cabello corto de color negro, piel levemente bronceada como muchos miembros de la comitiva llevando su armadura en todo momento y mantenía una expresión relajada.

Edgar como muchos de los oficiales de mayor a menor rango, eran soldados veteranos de la guerra e incluso su valor en el campo de batalla habían sido demostrado. Siendo parte de la reconocida revuelta de Owen contra los comandantes de aquel entonces.

-Sí, pero debemos ir rápidos y ligeros-poniéndose de pie.- Podríamos organizar otra revuelta de paso, pero esta vez sin el comandante Owen-desatando las carcajadas del resto.

-Gracias a los dioses-dijo Geralt.-Solo falta Owen, Galia, Tiberio y Jackie y este castillo estaría hecho ceniza-nuevamente las carcajadas volvieron a la mesa pero Star y Merrick solo se miraron entre sí confundidos.

-Princesa, realmente son pocos ortodoxos en decir las cosas-comento en voz baja.

-En parte pero ellos están dispuesto a ir-contesto.

-Volviendo al asunto de la expedición, el primer grupo debe salir en esta misma tarde y asegurar el templo-dijo Geralt viendo a Keira y Egdar.-En cuanto al resto de nosotros partiremos a primera hora de la mañana y lo más importante es tener en todo momento vigilados a nuestra futura reina y el resto de los príncipes, ¿Entendido?-pregunto.

-Si-respondieron todos.

Luego de concluir el festín, gran parte de los asistentes se retiraron a la torre de invitados para comenzar a los preparativos necesarios antes de la expedición, en el momento que Star seguida por Sir Merrick fue abordada por Lady Emeria pidiendo unos minutos de su persona.

-¿Podemos hablar?-pregunto.

-Por supuesto-contesto la princesa mientras su caballero se mantenía en su lugar.

-Pero debe ser a solas-contesto la pelinegra haciendo un gesto con la mano para alejar al joven caballero.-Enseguida te la regreso-indico con una sonrisa.

-Comprendo-ocultando un leve rubor en su rostro y retirándose.

-Nunca lo había visto así-se dijo Star centrando su atención en Lady Emeria.- ¿Qué necesita?-pregunto.

-Bueno-contesto extrayendo bajo su manga un medallón con una cadena de plata entrenándosela a la princesa.

-Gracias-contesto y leyendo la inscripción rúnica sin poder descifrar su significado.-No comprendo estas letras-viendo nuevamente la sonrisa de Emeria.

-El amor lo vence todo, dejémonos vencer por él-tomando el medallón entre sus manos y colocándolo alrededor del cuello de la princesa.-Ese medallón ha pasado de reina en reina, la difunta Angie me lo entrego antes de morir para dárselo a la siguiente reina, es suyo por derecho y un regalo de su suegra-contesto.

-Gracias, Lady Emeria lo llevare con orgullo-contesto.

-Usted será una gran reina, mi princesa-realizando una reverencia.

-Prometo ser una gran reina y líder para el pueblo-contesto.-Debo ser fuerte y guiar a mis valientes soldados-se dijo.

 _ **Una horas más tarde, patio central del castillo.**_

Edgar había seleccionado entre los soldados de la comitiva a 14 entre los que se destacaban por rapidez, fuerza y agilidad. Mientras Marco, Geralt y con el resto de los oficiales coordinaban sus movimientos, la joven Martel se encontraba charlando con su madre antes de su partida.

-No te desabrigue y muchos menos hagas algo peligroso, solo debes asegurar el templo antes de nuestra llegada-dijo Emeria.

-Si madre-contesto, acomodándose el abrigo.- Iré y prometo tener la bandera izada en lo más alto con una fogata en caso de caer la noche-recordando el plan.

-(Hija, recuerda buscar en el templo)-dijo Emeria empezando hablar en la lengua de los dragones.-(Quizás tengamos la oportunidad de ver aquella sala y reconectarnos con el pasado de nuestra familia)-viendo a su hija asistir.

-Lo juro-contesto.

En aquel momento madre e hija compartieron un abrazo, en cuanto a los soldados solo miraron la escena en silencio volviendo a revisar sus armas y todo lo necesario, pero la interrupción de cierto príncipe acabo con aquel momento.

-Lady Keira-dijo Rock vestido con pieles y portando una espada.

-Genial este enano-se dijo separándose de su madre.- Príncipe Rock, acaso va a la guerra-comento.

-Un príncipe muy valiente ha venido a dar su apoyo-intervino Emeria.

-Mis señoras quiero ser parte de este equipo de avanzada y luchar a su lado-dijo Rock.

Keira se quedo observándolo detenidamente por unos segundos, pensando fríamente si aceptar o no la ayuda del príncipe Johansen, al tomar una decisión su señora madre se adelanto.

-No veo problema-dijo Emeria.-Puede ir con ellos, entre más espada mejor para enfrentar los peligros-concluyo.

-(Madre).-dijo Keira.- (Este enano me sigue todo el día y trata de ligar conmigo, tenerlo cerca es una verdadero fastidio)-viendo el rostro de embobado de Rock.

-(Llévalo y trata de ser un poco más amable con él)-le indico.-(Solo por precaución)-mirándola con reproche.

-(Bien)-contesto. -Príncipe vaya con el resto del equipo, recuerde iremos rápidos y ligeros-le indico.

-No le fallare, Lady Keira-uniéndose al resto de los soldados.

Luego de aquel pequeño episodio, Keira prefirió evitar cualquier discusión con su madre y compartir un abrazo por segunda para evitar la desgracia y mala suerte antes una inminente batalla contras las bestias de los alrededores.

-Suerte-dijo Emeria viendo a su hija.-Te amo-le dijo a lo lejos

-Nos vemos-contesto con una sonrisa.-Yo igual-contesto.

Keira observo a su equipo dando la orden a Edgar de hacer sonar el cuerno, al dar los primeros pasos fuera del castillo, los soldados Butterfly y habitantes observaron a la singular compañía marchando, algunos niños y niñas acompañaron al grupo hasta las puertas principales.

-Ahora comienza la verdadera acción-redoblando la marcha.-Más rápido señores quiero ese templo asegurado antes del próximo amanecer-indico.

 _ **De Noche, Habitación de Star.**_

Con los preparativos listos para ir en ayuda de los monstruos y luego de tomar prestado un libro de la biblioteca del castillo. Tras colocarse la pijama se metió en su cama teniendo cerca de ella, una lámpara que funcionaba a base de magia para iluminar toda la habitación.

-Cuentos de otros tiempos-leyó en su portada.-Es algo viejo, pero todas estas historias nunca las había leído-se dijo empezando a explorar cada página e ilustración.

Todas las historias escritas en ese volumen encuerado de color azul relataban viejos cuentos y canciones que nunca antes había leído, algunas eran canciones de los elfos, de trolls e incluso de tritones. Al cambiar pagina tras pagina leía vorazmente su contenido en ocasiones admiraba las ilustraciones de seres que conocía a la perfección realizando trabajos de la vida diaria.

Con la noche avanzando, cambio la pagina topándose con cierta ilustración muy detallada y colorida.

-Qué bonito-se dijo viendo el dibujo de una mujer de cabello rojizo vestida de pieles y cuero portando en su mano izquierda una espada y un hombre de cabello castaño vestido con una armadura sujetando una espada en su mano derecha, en el fondo se podía ver una ciudad y un castillo con altas torres, en los cielos había un dragón vigilando a la mujer como el hombre pero a los pies de ambos había un extraño hombre muerto.

-Rey Darien Slayer y Reina Jaya de los hijos del dragón-leyó cambiando la página y leyendo el titulo-El nacimiento de los DragónSlayers- comenzando su lectura.

 _Hace mucho tiempo existían dos pueblos muy distintos entre sí. Los Slayers y los hijos del dragón._

 _Los Slayers cruzaron el mar en busca de tierras fértiles y pacificas, estableciéndose cerca del mar, su principal ciudad se llamaba Kel-Thyr o bastión Slayers con el tiempo, eran de estatura promedio, de las más diversas complexiones, de pieles pálidas y dotados de grandes conocimientos de diversas artes como ciencias._

 _Los hijos del dragón en cambio eran un pueblo de grandes guerreros por excelencia, domadores del fuego, fabricantes de poderosas armas de acero hecho con el fuego de los grandes dragones, su hogar se llamaba Draconis ubicada a los pies de las montañas, eran de cabellos rojizos como castaños, robustos, altos y principalmente honorables._

 _Ambos pueblos eran grandes rivales, por generación se enfrentaron en diversas batallas pero los lideres de cada pueblo trataba de firmar la paz pero siempre existían razones para luchar entre si._

 _Pero en los tiempos del reinado de Darien y Jaya, las batallas continuaron pero un poderoso hechicero miraba las tierras de ambos pueblos con gran ambición._

 _Los hijos del dragón y los Slayers pelearon por su cuenta, pero no importaba el numero de sus ejércitos siempre era el mismo resultado, regresando a sus hogares derrotados y temiendo lo peor para sus hijos._

 _Darien al ver esto temió por su pueblo y se presento en Draconis. Al verlo en su gran salón quisieron tomarlo prisionero pero Jaya escucho su propuesta y unos días después viajaron al hogar de los Slayers. Lentamente ambos líderes comenzaron a entenderse e incluso un extraño sentimiento nacio entre ellos._ _Por primera vez en su historia ambos pueblos marcharon a hacer frente a su enemigo como un solo ejercito._

 _Jaya comando la primera línea portando sus espada Colmillo de Dragón y Saeta de Fuego, mientras Darien lidero la caballería. A pesar que se perdieron cientos de vidas en la batalla decisiva ambos pueblos temieron volver a la guerra pero el rey Slayer y la reina Jaya se unieron en matrimonio coincidentemente bajo la luna sangrienta._

 _Darien ordeno construir una nueva ciudad y un castillo como regalo de boda para su esposa, llamándola Nueva Draconis donde ambos pueblos coexistirían como un solo. Jaya tomo el apellido de su esposo fundando una nueva casa de nombre DragónSlayer._

 _A pesar de ser una unión por la paz y estabilidad, ninguno de los dos podía negar su amor. Un tiempo después nació de su único hijo y heredero de nombre Keldor, apodado el Dragón Mestizo llevando con orgullo la herencia de sus padres como las espadas Saeta de Fuego y Colmillo de Dragón._

 _Por muchos años gobernaron con justicia, sabiduría y paz a su pueblo, en los últimos días de Darien, la reina Jaya se mantuvo a su lado cuidando a su esposo hasta el final de su tiempo._

 _Keldor asumió el trono siguiendo las enseñanzas de su padre como su madre, continuando un gran ciclo de prosperidad._

 _La reina Jaya en sus últimos años viajo por todo el territorio a lomos de su dragón sin olvidar a Darien y partiendo de este mundo teniendo cerca de 100 años. El pueblo lloro la muerte de ambos tomando un luto de un mes._

 _Las espadas legendaria pasaron de rey a reina como símbolo del dominio de la familia DragónSlayer en todo su territorio hasta el final de los tiempos._

La princesa al terminar el cuento regreso a la hoja del dibujo, estudiando con cierta atención a los ancestrales antepasados de su prometido, notando ciertos aires de familiaridad. Cuando dejo el libro en su mesa de noche y apago su lámpara mágica. Se quedo en su cama reflexionando completamente en silencio.

-Reina Star DragónSlayer, señora de Nueva Draconis -se dijo.-Me gusta cómo suena pero creo que necesito más titulo como Marco-tratando de conciliar el sueño.

 _ **Templo de monstruos.**_

La luz de la luna se alzaba en lo más alto cuando se quito la capucha, su cabello se mecía de un lado a otro con el viento de invierno. La imponente estructura se alzaba a los cielos nocturnos de cierta manera a los ojos de Keira le parecían un castillo de otra época aun más salvajes quizás fuera antes de la llegada de los Slayers al continente o incluso más.

-Señores-dijo Keira girándose en dirección de su equipo.-Este lugar debe estar operativo antes del alba, cuando los refugiados lleguen quiero que vean en lo más alto el estandarte de nuestro rey como señal de completa seguridad y de paso poner en su lugar a esos acordados caballeros y soldados del reino Butterfly, ¿Esta claro?-pregunto.

-Si-fue la respuesta de los soldados.

-Cruzaremos este bosque-dijo estudiando los alrededores. -Así evitaremos cualquier emboscada de alguna bestia por el camino principal, podremos llegar más rápido, ¿Alguna pregunta?-viendo a Rock temblando de miedo.

-Ustedes están locos-comento Rock tratando de mantener la calma.-Este bosque esta maldito como ese templo, debo estar mal de la cabeza por acceder venir con ustedes- retrocediendo lentamente.

-¿Tienes miedo de un bosque?-pregunto Keira.

-Los ancianos del clan hablan de cosas muy malas que residen ese lugar, antiguos seres nunca antes vistos, bestias de pesadillas e incluso un mal antiguo-comento.

-A mi me parece un bosque común y corriente-intervino Edgar inspeccionando los alrededores.-Mi señora-dijo.

-Espadas desvainadas y avancen.-ordeno e ignorando los comentarios de Rock.-Puedes venir o regresar al castillo, pero nosotros no tenemos miedo-contesto.

Keira al ponerse a la cabeza del grupo conjuro en su mano una pequeña llama iluminando el camino, al marchar a través del bosque sintió una extraña tranquilidad pero al mirar sobre su hombro vio a Rock marchando en silencio junto a ellos.

-No se preocupe, príncipe en este mundo existen cosas aun peores que fantasmas-comento con una sonrisa.-Como yo-se dijo.

* * *

 _ **A la mañana siguiente, Aldea de Monstruos.**_

Fue un despertar demasiado confuso, el sonido de cuernos, el canto de varias voces, el golpeteo de tambores anunciaba visitas inesperadas.

El imponente Buff Frog ordeno a los monstruos hembras como niños ocultarse, quizás fueran una fuerza militar contratada para eliminarlos o traficantes de esclavos. Los monstruos se agruparon en la plaza portando hachas, espadas oxidadas, tridentes, guadañas, garrotes y cualquier objeto capaz de lastimar a alguien. El sonido de los tambores se escuchaba cada vez más cerca, los ancianos estaban dispuestos a dar su vida por los más jóvenes, algunos monstruos en la edad de la adolescencia se unieron a defender a sus hermanos menores como padres de familia por igual.

-No tengan miedo-dijo Buff Frog pensando en sus pequeños hijos.

Pero la figura de cierta princesa seguida por el resto de príncipes de Mewni los sorprendió nuevamente, Buff Frog ordeno bajar las armas viendo en ese momento a un pequeño ejército marchar detrás de Star.

-Esos no son soldados Butterfly-indico el anciano Sheldon.

-No-fue la respuesta de Buff Frog viendo a los recién llegados.

Los monstruos conocían a la perfección a los soldados Butterfly con sus rostros pálidos, su baja estatura en comparación a ellos, sus cabellos de tonos más claro pero estos soldados, eran diferentes siendo un poco más espigados de cuerpos, no importaban si eran rubios, castaños, pelinegros e incluso uno que otro pelirrojo, eran más robustos, de piel bronceada, sus rostros reflejaban varias batallas, habían jóvenes como viejos por igual pero marchaban bajo aquel extraño estandarte. Llevaban armadura de cuero con protección de metal en el cuello, hombros, antebrazos, yelmos barbutas y capas de color rojo con pieles sobre los hombros.

-¿Quiénes son?-se preguntaban los monstruos entre si, algunos especulaban que eran alguna clases de mercenarios contratado por la princesa, otros hablaban de soldados Johansen pero esa idea fue descartada, otros decían que eran originarios de tierras hacia el oeste del reino SpiderBite pero muy alto para eso.

Buff Frog estudio fijamente al dragón sosteniendo la espada, al hacer memoria tuvo un pequeño recuerdo de sus años de servicios en la casa Avarius, recordaba cierto libro de Lord Avarius con los diversos escudos de los distintos reinos.

-No puede ser-dijo en voz alta Buff Frog.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Sheldon.

-Ellos son los soldados del DragónSlayer-indico, causando una gran conmoción entre los monstruos.

* * *

 _ **¿Interesante?, bien queridos lectores este fue el capitulo. De cierta forma algunos deben pensar que soy diabólico pero la segunda parte saldrá en el transcurso de los próximos días para concluir esta aventura, ahora se viene la mejor parte.**_

 _ **Si nos damos cuenta este capítulo fue bastante informativo en algunos aspectos como el paralelismo de Moon y Marco al asumir el trono a una temprana edad, como los problemas familiares de las Butterfly, la preocupación de Marco por su reino, el destino de Galia se aclarara en el próximo capítulo, y diversos temas que tratamos en esta primera parte.**_

 _ **Sobre las espadas de Marco, aun tienen algo que decir e incluso la inesperada llegada de cierto compañero inseparable del joven rey.**_

 _ **El siguiente capítulo estará cargado de acción, como emociones y algunos secretos revelados como inesperado.**_

 _ **Ahora los reviews del capítulo anterior.**_

 _ **Petit. Chaton 1203: básicamente eso fue el capitulo fue presentar al resto de los miembros de la corte de Marco, posiblemente tengamos otro capítulo en esta primera temporada de los personajes. Sir Merrick como varios personajes jugaran un importante papel en la historia.**_

 _ **Y sabía que tenía otro nombre de usuario.**_

 _ **Sugar: Creo que tendremos otro capítulo con los personajes secundarios e incluso el capítulo de Geralt en su pasado será bastante intenso y divertido, básicamente comparto tu opinión de la carencia de desarrollo de personaje de la serie aquí todos los personajes jugaran un papel importante.**_

 _ **Todos tendrán su conclusión pero algunos antes y otros despué el doctor estas frio pero es un Butterfly y es algo más antiguo.**_

 _ **Kevbray: Espero que tu curiosidad aun no esté saciada aun falta por revelar, Jackie como el resto tienen que jugar un importante papel en la historia.**_

 _ **Skywkl: Primero ya arregle ese pequeño error y se vienen muchas más cosas.**_

 _ **Ahora queridos lectores me he dado cuenta que muchos de ustedes les llama la atención de mis OC de mi propia autoría, así que al final de esta temporada publicare un ranking con los personajes más populares del fic que no sean canon, para eso necesito su opinión puede ir leyendo los siguientes capítulos, decidiendo por su OC original pueden hacer llegar su respuesta por reviews o pm, recuerden aun faltan personajes por presentar. En el caso de estar seguro me lo dicen y en el último capítulo de esta temporada que se titula Canto Siniestro saldrá la lista.**_

 _ **Recuerden son los OC originales o de mi propia autoria, en la segunda temporada haremos un ranking con todo los personajes, ahora solo son los añadidos.**_

 _ **El siguiente capítulo se titula El Templo de Monstruos Parte II: Fuego Devastador y luego tendremos el diario de la princesa.**_

 _ **En esta ocasione tenemos de portada a Keira, basado en el personaje de Hawke de Dragon Age. Imagen tomada de Pinterest, no conozco a su ilustrador o ilustradora pero todo su reconocimiento y agradecimiento correspondiente.**_

 _ **Eso es todo y estén atentos, el próximo capítulo se viene con todo.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Interrumpimos sus vidas con un fic muy importante, queridos lectores.**_

 _ **Primero me quiero disculpar la demora de la publicación de este capitulo todo se debe a mis estudios universitarios ha sido un mes bastante intenso.**_ _ **Segundo este capitulo es una continuación del anterior capitulo y da el enlace del próximo, algunos deben preguntarse el porque, todo se debe a lo extenso que se ha vuelto los sucesos el templo de monstruos, el próximo capitulo tendremos la conclusión y créame sera muy impactante, muchos cosas he escrito y están pasando, prometo que tendrán la gran conclusión lo antes posible.**_

 _ **Ahora vamos con este capitulo de transición, al final varias cosas.**_

* * *

Al penetrar en la oscuridad percibió un hedor que apenas pudo tolerar cubriéndose la nariz, esperando unos minutos tomo aire y volvió a moverse por un mundo de completa oscuridad. Guiándose con su mano derecha por las paredes del lugar, alzo su mano libre convocando una pequeña llama para iluminar su camino.

-El aire esta menos cargando en este punto-olfateando todo el lugar.

Luego de asegurar por completo el templo y desplegar el estandarte del dragón en lo más alto de la edificación, Keira dio instrucciones a sus hombres de mantener la posición, reunir madera y vigilando en todo momento e incluso ordeno al teniente Edgar mantener ocupado a Rock Johansen mientras exploraba los niveles inferiores del templo en busca de cierta recamara secreta.

-¿Qué es esto?-se pregunto.

Al intensificar su llama se revelaron ante ellas diversas estatuas como grabados en las paredes de todo tipo de monstruos, pero existían una raza predominante en este lugar e incluso su arte estaba presente.

-Un templo de Septarians-se dijo.-No es extraño el miedo que provoca, este lugar debe ser previo a la llega de las Butterfly quizás sea de los tiempos de Darien y Jaya o mucho más antiguo- viendo un mural de una antigua deidad con forma de reptil.

De cierta medida le gustaba ese lugar quizás fuera por su origen mestizo o simplemente le recordaba su infancia jugando con Marco y Jared a ser cazadores de tesoros en los jardines de su hogar, pero en medio de su travesía lentamente comenzo a sentir en el pecho la falta de aire.

-Me cuesta respirar y este escalofrío-se dijo.

-Ella debe morir-escucho.

-Hola-dijo buscando en todas direcciones.-Quizás solo es mi imaginación-continuando su camino.

-Ella debe morir, esa mestiza debe morir.

-¿Mestiza?-se dijo antes de caer escaleras abajo.

* * *

 **El Templo de Monstruos Parte II: Una Vision Inesperada**

 _ **Aldea de monstruos.**_

La princesa Star llevaba la tradicional armadura de combate de la familia Butterfly de color gris y con el cabello atado como dictaba las normas, siendo seguida por Sir Geralt, el joven Weber, Lady Emeria, Jared y el capitán Bruce reuniéndose con los ancianos pero algunos monstruos miraban con cierta desconfianza a los recién llegados.

-Espero que todo salga bien-se dijo Star manteniéndose en todo momento junto a Sir Geralt.

-Princesa, solo confíe en nosotros-dijo Geralt cargando un bolso con él.-Solo necesitamos ganar su confianza-indico.

-Gracias-dijo la princesa tomando lugar entre Emeria y Jared mientras Merrick se planto cerca de ella vigilando en todo momento.

El anciano Sheldon se levanto de su lugar estudiando detenidamente a los recién llegados, Geralt se mantuvo de pie con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, luego miro a Lady Emeria llevando su armadura de piromante con total orgullo y su cabello adecuadamente peinando para la ocasiones, Jared estaba de brazos cruzando destacando su guantelete de electromante y por último a Bruce apoyándose en su hacha de combate.

-¿Y el rey dragón?-pregunto el anciano Sheldon.

-Nuestro señor se encuentra en el castillo Butterfly, nosotros estamos al mando de la princesa-contesto Emeria.

-Ojala estuviera con nosotros-se dijo Star escuchando atentamente como iba desarrollándose aquella situación.

-Hemos venido en su ayuda, como tal no podemos perder el tiempo estamos completamente al tanto de su situación-indico Geralt en conjunto de Lady Emeria comenzaron a discutir con los ancianos sobre la ausencia del rey pero el capitán Bruce se abrió lentamente susurrando un par de palabras a la princesa.

-Le aconsejo que intervenga-comento en voz baja.

-Capitán, debemos ser prudente ellos apenas confían en los caballeros de mi madre y menos en un grupo de recién llegados-dijo Star.

-Quizás-intervino Jared.-Pero ellos confían en usted, como tal van a escucharla por ser su amiga-indico.

-Solo por eso-dijo sorprendida.

-Además de ser nuestra futura reina-dijo Bruce.-Pero le aconsejo intervenir-viendo como los ancianos se mostraban exaltados.

-Tiene nuestro apoyo-dijo Jared.

Star recordó las incontables veces cuando su madre alzaba la voz en las reuniones del consejo en el momento en que los ministros comenzaban a discutir asuntos triviales o dejan otros de mayor importancia de lado por sus caprichos.

-¡Silencio!-dijo Star con toda la fuerzas de sus pulmones dejando mudos y sorprendidos a los ancianos.-Se me solicito venir en su ayuda y El DragónSlayer amablemente dispuso a sus hombres al servicio de esta causa, como tal debemos organizar nuestro siguiente movimiento-causando un silencio en todo el lugar.

-¿Cuál es el plan?-pregunto Buff Frog cruzándose de brazos.

-Sir Geralt-dijo Star dando la palabra al legendario caballero.-Usted tiene más experiencia en esto-comento.

-Muy bien señores, este es el plan-dijo Geralt pidiendo la atención de todos.

 _ **Castillo Butterfly, Salón privado de River.**_

Como hijo del poderoso clan Johansen, River se había criado en una imponente fortaleza rodeada de un enorme bosque, acostumbrando a realizar expediciones de cacería como de pesca. Durante gran parte de su infancia hasta los primeros años de adolescencia fue instruidos en el tradicional arte de la cacería del clan e incluso adquirió ciertas habilidades al momento de luchar con monstruos.

Con tan solo 14 años fue elegido para ser representante de su reino y desempeñar el cargo de embajador en el consejo real de la difunta reina Comet Butterfly trabando amistad con la princesa heredera Moon. En el transcurso de los siguientes 3 años conviviendo con la familia Butterfly, había adquirido un estilo de vida un poco más acorde al lugar donde ahora residía, pero la guerra contra el monstruo inmortal lo obligo a madurar antes de tiempo, e incluso se desposo con la nueva reina sin importar el resultado de la batalla final.

Como nuevo rey se caracterizo por ser un gobernante deseoso de la estabilidad del reino pero manteniendo al ejercito siempre en alerta contra cualquier enemigo, con la llegada de su única hija saco a flote su lado amable y cariñoso. Paralelamente trabo amistad con el rey Pony Head y el rey Dave Lucitor con este último miraba de cierta forma una posible unión matrimonial llegando a discutir un par de veces el acuerdo por la mano de la princesa e incluso el príncipe Lucitor en ocasiones pasaba una temporada en el castillo Butterfly pero todo cambio con la guerra.

River había tenido la intención de ir al frente de batalla, pero un simple llamado de atención de Moon basto para mantenerlo junto a ella gobernando y delegando las acciones bélicas a generales y comandantes. Con el fin de la guerra y la derrota del reino Butterfly, River como su esposa estaban preparado para lo peor, pero en la práctica el joven rey resulto ser alguien bastante educado e incluso el asunto de la guerra solo fue tocado en la firma del tratado quedando zanjado el asunto de una sola vez.

River había temido por la seguridad e integridad de su hija, pero en el transcurso de los días e ir conociendo a su futuro hijo político pudo darse por satisfecho que la joven Butterfly estaba en buenas manos.

Aquella mañana antes de ir a desayunar con Moon y Marco, decidió hacer una breve parada en su habitación privada o en otras palabras su recamara de trofeo de cacería. River había ordenado acondicionar todo lugar, permitiendo solo a Manfred y algunos sirvientes realizar la limpieza ocasionalmente.

-Mi viejo martillo de guerra-se dijo admirando su arma favorita sobre la chimenea recordando su llegada al reino y como su preciada su posesión, fue lo único que le recordaba su hogar. -Quizás algo de ejercicio-tomando su martillo.

El martillo de guerra poseía forma de carnero con pronunciados cuernos hecho de acero negro, en el momento de alzarlo imagino por unos segundos que era aquel joven príncipe luchando contra los soldados del monstruo inmortal.

-Soy River Johansen, hijo Torvald Johansen-se dijo.

Recordaba a la perfección cada movimiento, en especial cuando atacaba o defendía pero al lanzar un rugido de guerra, la figura de su esposa en el umbral de la puerta lo miraba con cierto entusiasmo.

-Buenos días-dijo Moon.

-Moon-dijo River colocando en su lugar el martillo de guerra.-Solo estaba revisando si mi martillo estaba pulido, ya sabes que me gusta mantenerlo en excelente condiciones-comento a su esposa tratando de ocultar su rubor.

-O estabas jugando a la guerra-indico su esposa.

-Solo recordando cosas de mi juventud pero sigue siendo el rey Butterfly-mirando su martillo teniendo la esperanza de llevarlo a una nueva batalla.-Algún día, vieja amiga-se dijo centrándose en su esposa.

-Si el rey termino de jugar a la guerra, tenemos que ir a desayunar-dijo Moon mirando a su esposo.

-Claro querida-contesto pero antes de dar un paso fuera de su habitación su esposa lo detuvo dándole un largo beso.

-Se olvido darme mi beso de los buenos días -dijo Moon dando un segundo beso.-A la próxima vez que se te olvide, dormirás en el establo-indico.

-Como usted mande mi reina-contesto con una sonrisa.

 _ **De regreso a los niveles inferiores del templo de monstruos.**_

-Mi cabeza-se dijo quedándose en el mismo lugar haciendo memoria de todo lo sucedido.-Fui una tonta pise en falso y rodé hacia niveles más bajo del templo-volviendo a ponerse a pie. Keira conjuro algo de fuego en su mano derecha iluminando todo el lugar, tratando de buscar una salida volviendo adentrarse aún más hacia a la oscuridad.

-Mestiza-escucho nuevamente.-Ya me estoy cansando de eso-se dijo.

Pero en su exploración dio nuevamente con otro grupo de estatuas llamándole profundamente la atención, viendo esta vez a monstruos de una clase totalmente diferente, al volver a intensificar su llamarada eran de una especie nunca antes visto por ella.

-Deben ser alguna clase antigua de monstruos quizás de tiempo aún más remotos- topándose en ese momento con una enorme puerta de piedra completamente destruida.- ¡Quizás!-se dijo.

Su mayor sorpresa fue encontrar una vieja cuna, rodeada de estantes, un ropero, una mecedora, una caja repleta de juguetes con dos muñecas de una mujer con cabello verde y un monstruo de piel roja y cabello blanco, Keira sollo esbozo una sonrisa viendo a los dos juguetes.

-Hicieron este templo su hogar, cuando Eclipsa eligió ser libre criando a Meteora pero Edric Flowers y los Butterfly restantes tomaron cartas en el asunto-recordando las historia de su abuela como de su madre.-Soy Keira de la casa Martel, futura señora Lady Martel-continuando.

Pero al girarse en dirección de la cuna, un par de ojos la observaba de pie a cabeza alzando el vuelo hacia ella.

-¿Un cuervo?-se ave al lanzar un graznido acomodándose en el hombre de la pelinegra, mientras ella comenzaba el retorno hacia la superficie.-¿Cómo terminaste aquí?-pregunto.-Ya veo eres algo silencioso-lanzando una pequeña risita.

El cuervo al estudiar los alrededores continuaba graznando una y otra vez, mientras joven Martel mirada por última vez el lugar antes de regresar con los suyos.

 _ **En las cercanías de la aldea de Monstruos.**_

-¿Qué opinas?-pregunto Sir Geralt viendo a Emeria estudiar un par de huellas.

-Son bastante grandes-contesto viendo los alrededores.-Por aquí- indico.

Mientras Jared en conjunto de Bruce comenzaban a preparar a los habitantes de la aldea para el viaje en dirección del templo, el legendario caballero en conjunto de la pelinegra salieron a inspeccionar los alrededores y confirmar la presencia de alguna posible amenaza. A pesar de estar entrando en sus 50 años, Geralt poseía un gran estado físico capaz de correr como si fuera un joven soldado. En cambio la pelinegra llevaba ropas de cuero y lana, la tradicional armadura de los piromantes, un abrigo de color negro y un par de goggles sobre la frente, demostrando una gran despliegue en terreno abierto.

-¿Cuánto más?-pregunto.

-10 metros según mis cálculos-dijo Emeria siendo seguida en todo momento por el caballero.-Para tener 50 años, sabes moverte-bufo.

-Toda mi vida he peleado y he sobrevivido a la vida de casado, no voy a morir de viejo-contesto riendo.

-Mi madre siempre me hablo que eras el mejor espadachín entre los caballeros-bufo Emeria estudiando el lugar.

-Lady Deneve habla con la verdad pero sigo siendo el mejor-contesto.

-¿Seguro?-pregunto arqueando una ceja.

-Si totalmente-dijo. En medio de su exploración se detuvieron viendo un grupo de arboles con marcas de enormes garras, al verla detenidamente un gran silencio se apodero de todo el lugar.-Esto no es normal-indico Emeria.

-Para nada-desvainando su espada.-Este bosque es muy inusual-estudiando los alrededores.

-Ningún sonido-invocando fuegos en sus manos.-Tranquilo-dijo en voz baja.

Cuando ambos quedaron espalda con espalda, manteniendo la guardia en alto en todo momento pero toda la calma se rompió al oír un rugido de algún ser bastante poderoso. Geralt sintió un escalofrió en su espalda mientras Emeria trataba de agudizar su oído.

-Una bestia-dijo Geralt.

-Si-fue su respuesta.-Debe ser enorme-comento.

-Regresa primero-dijo Geralt escuchando un segundo rugido acompaño de gruñidos.-Emy, hazlo yo te seguiré pronto-viendo a la pelinegra asistir.

 _ **Despacho personal de Moon.**_

Luego de un desayuno los tres se encontraban apunto de discutir un asunto muy importante para los dos reinos. Con la firma del tratado y el compromiso, había llegado el momento de firmar un tratado comercial entre ambos.

-Aquí están-indico el joven rey, poniendo sobre la mesa dos pergaminos bastante gruesos-Pueden verlo por ustedes mismos, la agrupación de gremios esta bajo la consigna comercial de la Compañía Dragón Dorado, está dispuesto todo para comenzar cuanto antes el intercambio comercial- concluyo.

-Entonces veamos-dijo Moon leyendo uno de los pergaminos.-Este es el tratado de todos los gremios -continuando con la lectura.

-Esta compañía del Dragón Dorado-dijo River.- Es la dueña de toda la agrupación pero aquí está tu firma-dejando de lado el segundo pergamino.

-Todos los gremios del reino se agrupan en esta compañía pero mantienen su autonomía como tal, yo soy el dueño de todas ellas cada 6 meses hacemos una reunión y realizamos los balances correspondiente-indico Marco.

-Básicamente eres el rey, dueño de los gremios y su presidente-dijo River.-Entonces has amasado un enorme fortuna- comento tratando de mantener la calma.

-Solo el rey y el dueño, el presidente fue designado por votación popular entre los líderes de los gremios, así no se me acusa de tiranía o algo parecido, personalmente el comercio no es mi fuerte yo solo aporto el capital, asisto a las reuniones y doy mi consentimiento-comento el joven rey.

-¿Cuánto quieres ofrecer para dar inicio al intercambio?-pregunto Moon intercambiando una fugaz mirada con River.

-1000 monedas de oro-fue la respuesta.

-¡Tanto!-dijeron al unisonó.

-Si desean puedo redoblar la suma-indico.

-Eso es mucho dinero, y debemos estudiar esta propuesta con el gremio del maíz-dijo Moon.

-Esa cantidad de dinero, es poco usual siempre negociamos por 300 a 500 monedas de oro pero 1000 es muy distinto-intervino River.

-Cuando forme la compañía y adquirí el control de los gremios, gaste alrededor de 7000 monedas de oro, ahora he recuperado cerca de 15 mil monedas-dijo Marco.-El presidente en conjunto de una delegación vendrán en personal a fijar todos los detalles-concluyo.

-Pero siguen siendo sumas de dinero muy elevadas-comento Moon.

-¡Mi yerno es millonario!-grito River subiéndose a la mesa. – Compórtate-le dijo su esposa.

-Comprendo su sorpresa-dijo Marco.- Pero pueden meditar esta propuesta-mostrando una sonrisa. El joven rey observo a sus futuros padres políticos murmurando entre si hasta que la reina Moon volvió a tomar la palabra.

-Hemos decido presentar este asunto a nuestros consejeros y ministros, realizaremos una reunión extraordinaria esta misma tarde, le daremos una respuesta-contesto.

-No veo problema-dijo Marco.

En el momento de retirarse de la oficina privada de la reina, tomando el rumbo en dirección hacia la torre de invitados, el grito de alegría de ambos escucho claramente estando a unos metros.

-¡Es millonario!-deteniéndose en ese momento.-Creo que ya tenemos un trato-continuando su camino.

 _ **Aldea de monstruos.**_

Los monstruos rápidamente comenzaron a reunir las provisiones, el abrigo y lo más importante la esperanza de sobrevivir el invierno. Algunos soldados del joven rey estaban vigilando los alrededores, otros ayudaban a los ancianos y niños a subir a las carretas predispuesta para el viaje y unos pocos estaban distribuyendo armas entre aquellos monstruos capaces de portar un arma.

-Soy el capitán Bruce el rojo, he estado al servicio de la corona DragónSlayer por casi 15 años tengo una vasta experiencia militar y lo podre del siguiente modo-continuando su charla. La princesa Butterfly se encontraba junto a su caballero viendo como los soldados de su prometido ayudaban a los monstruos, solo quedaban esperar el regreso de Geralt y Emeria antes de partir.

-Ellos parecen ansiosos por algo de sangre-comento Merrick.

-¿Enserio?-dijo la princesa viendo a los soldados continuando con su tareas antes del inminente viaje.-No comprendo a lo que te refieres-dijo Star pero Merrick antes de poder explicar la situación, el joven StormWind se adelanto.

-Fueron dos años de guerra, es normal que se muestren de esa forma-comento.

-Todo ese entusiasmo por ver algo de sangre-dijo Star arqueando una ceja.-Creo que es algo muy…..-tratando de elegir la palabra adecuada.

-Bárbaro-dijo Jared.

-No quería decir esa palabra-contesto Star viendo a Merrick algo nervioso por la presencia de Jared.

-El reino DragónSlayer, es un lugar de bravos hombres y mujeres como tal cada hijo e hija debe ser fuerte sin importar su condición-dijo Jared realizando una reverencia y alejándose.-Solo confié en nosotros-continuando su camino.

Star quedo muda por las palabras de Jared, comprendiendo sobre la nula comprensión de la cultura recordando el cuento de Darien y Jaya de la noche anterior, pero en fondo solo sabía que era un cuento para niños.

-Princesa-dijo Merrick llamando su atención.

-Oh disculpa me quede pensando-contesto viendo a un grupo de pequeños niños monstruos de pie junto a su caballero.-Hola-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Star-dijo Katrina seguida de sus hermanos y hermanas.-Hola Star-dijeron el resto pero Merrick al ver la escena tomo algo de distancia.

-Gracias-susurro Star comprendiendo en el fondo que Katrina y sus hermanos estarían incómodos.-¿Están listo para el viaje?-pregunto.

-Si-respondieron todos, exceptuando por Katrina mirando en todas direcciones.

-¿Katrina?-pregunto.

-¿Dónde está el rey de los dragones?-pregunto la pequeña.-Quiero verlo en persona-mostrándose ansiosa.

-Él no vino-contesto.-Se quedo en el castillo, debía tratar asuntos muy importante- recordando su despedida antes de amanecer, teniendo el extraño presentimiento de querer tenerlo cerca de ella en ese mismo lugar. Pero los pequeños de Buff Frog hablaron entre si hasta que Katrina hablo nuevamente.

-Es verdad que mide tres metros, te carga entre sus brazos como si fuera un asiento, escupe fuego de su boca, bebe de los cráneos de sus enemigos e incluso se comió el corazón del rey Butterfly-dijo Katrina.

-¿Quién dice todas esas atrocidades?-pregunto.

-Los adultos-indico Katrina.

-¿Ellos lo han visto?-pregunto.

-No-contesto.-Pero es lo que se comenta, en la aldea-indico.

-Escuchen con atención-mostrando una sonrisa.-El rey de los dragones es amable, gentil y no es un gigante de tres metros, es alto y en ocasiones debo poner de punta para tratar de besarlo, pero no deben creer rumores infundados-tratando de ocultar su rubor.

Pero el regreso de Emeria y Geralt a la aldea, se dio a entender que la partida hacia el templo de monstruo debía ser cuanto antes y rugido de una criatura se escucho a lo lejos.

-¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto Star.

-Algo muy malo-contesto Buff Frog uniéndose a ella en ese momento junto al anciano Sheldon.

 _ **Templo de monstruos.**_

Con el catalejo en manos y sus hombres preparando las defensas en caso de algún ataque, Keira vigilaba los alrededores asando junto a ella un extraño animal de apariencia de reptil.

-Ni señales de ellos-se dijo mientras su nueva mascota lanzaba varios graznido y revoloteaba por el lugar.-Si creo que tienes razón, señor Crowler-contesto volviendo a su vigilancia.

Al llevar su mirada hacia sus hombres continuando su trabajo de despejar el camino de acceso principal. Confirmo que todo iba en orden e incluso el príncipe Johansen estaba ayudando y parloteando sin cesar.

-Esto es algo aburrido, espero que Galia y Owen estén ya en Nueva Draconis- quedando pensativa por su amiga y novio respectivamente.-Necesito un poco de cariño-se dijo.

Luego de unos minutos y revisando su desayuno asándose en medio de la fogata pero aquel proceso iba algo lento, decidió acelerar un poco el proceso con algo de su fuego.

-Eso es querido-dijo haciendo agua a la boca mientras el cuervo esperaba una parte del lagarto.-Quema, quema-dijo tomando con sus manos un poco del animal y de paso dando de comer a su nuevo amigo En medio de su desayuno, Edgar su segundo al mando del equipo observo la escena algo confundido y de cierta forma asqueado pero hambriento.

-Mi señora-dijo Edgar.

-¿Alguna novedad?-pregunto y continuando su desayuno.

-Nada y ya tenemos listo el acceso principal e incluso comenzamos a reunir madera del bosque si nos llega acabar-comento.

-Excelente-dijo Keira tomando su kukri y cortando un trozo de carne para Edgar.-Ten-indico.

-Gracias-dijo Edgar viendo al inusual compañero de la pelinegra.-¿De donde salio?-pregunto.

-Disculpa-dijo.-Te presento al señor Crowler, lo encontré al explorar los niveles inferiores del templo-comento y dando otro poco de carne a su amigo.

-Entonces la dejare a solas-dijo Edgar pero antes de retirarse, le explico sobre el incesante parloteo del príncipe Rock, en relacion a ella en cuanto a su belleza y de probar su valor en combate.

-Lo voy arrojar de lo más alto-se dijo.

-Le recuerdo es el príncipe heredero-contesto.

-¡Ponlo a cargar rocas o lo que sea!-ordeno y viendo Edgar realizar una reverencia dejándola a solas.-Ese mocoso, me está agotando la paciencia-se dijo continuando su vigía y comiendo.

 _ **De regreso a la aldea de monstruos.**_

Jared StormWind se abrió paso, los soldados tomaron distancia y los monstruos buscaron refugio. Al caminar en dirección de la bestia lanzo un rugido contra el electromante tratando de amedrentarlo pero al emitir pequeñas ondas eléctricas en su camino hizo tronar sus dedos.

-Estúpida bestia-dijo.-He peleado con criatura peores que tu- comenzando a liberar su poder.

La magia de Jared era muy distinta a la utilizaba por los piromantes o todo aquel usuario pero las habilidades de los StormWind podían fácilmente rivalizar contra cualquier la magia por medio de sus guantelete y con la esfera de color azul, la magia era convertida en descargas eléctricas.

-Vamos asquerosa bestia-dijo Jared comenzando a liberar leves descargas. La bestia al cargar contra él esquivo sin muchos problemas, pero los príncipes y princesas miraban asombrados las habilidades innatas de Jared como mantenían la calma.

-Es rápido-se dijo Star.

-¡Whoa!-dijo Pony Head-Eso es velocidad- viendo como el resto de ellos el combate.

-Solo está jugando-comento Emeria de brazos cruzados.- ¡Hazlo rápido!-grito.

Jared lanzo un ataque directo causando en la bestia un fuerte grito de agonía, al desvainar una cuchilla equipada en el guantelete reunió rápidamente electricidad y lanzando desde una distancia segura su ataque. Cuando la cabeza de monstruo cayo al suelo, los monstruos de la aldea quedaron impresionados por el despliegue físico y sus poderosas habilidades mágicas.

-Es mejor irse-dijo Jared.

-Fue increíble-dijo Star.

-Siempre te gusta presumir-comento Emeria viendo a Jared encogerse de hombros y mostrando una sonrisa de satisfacción.

 _ **Bajo el laberinto del castillo Butterfly.**_

Luego del ataque de Mina Loveberry, algunos eruditos del reino Butterfly habían estado llevando una investigación a cabo, sobre la sala secreta. Al ignorar a los guardias y descender por las escaleras, el joven iba determinando a buscar algunas respuestas mientras Moon y River discutían sobre el tratado comercial. Internado en el pasillo Marco alzo la mano para iluminar su camino.

-Veo que la curiosidad, ya te pico Marco-comento Glossaryck saliendo de la nada.-¿Verdad?-pregunto.

-Glossaryck, el instructor de la princesa y consejero de la reina-dijo Marco estudiando al hombrecillo mientras flotaba a su alrededor.

-Para ser un DragónSlayer, eres un poco más educado que el resto de tus antepasados-dijo.

-Solo conociste a Constantino-indico.

-Mi querido joven rey, he vivido mucho tiempo y he tenido el honor de conocer a los reyes y reinas de la casa DragónSlayers esas pieles quemadas por el sol de su reino y aquel cabello castaño pero su mal carácter siempre han sido su peor enemigo-comento.

-No tengo tiempo para un enano-dijo Marco continuando su camino.

-No seas tan amargado-dijo Glossaryck.-Solo digo lo que he visto en mi vida, pero veo que tienes algo de ellos-comento.

-¿De quién?-pregunto.

-Del rey Augusto, su hijo Keldor VII y su nieto Constantino-dijo Glossaryck mostrando una sonrisa burlona.

-Tú no sabes nada de mi familia-contesto y siguiendo su camino.

Marco al ignorar al hombrecillo, su voz nuevamente le dedico un par palabras recordando ciertos sucesos en relación a las guerras en el pasado y como su familia habia estado involucrado en algunas matanzas en particular.

-Me pregunto qué dirá Star, cuando se entere como los DragónSlayers aplastaron al Clan Johansen y exterminaron a los Joansson-comento pero el joven rey al girarse y capturarlo entre su manos en un momento de confianza del propio Glossaryck.-Ya obtuve tu atención-dijo.

-Ellos mataron Augusto y Keldor, Constantino solo cumplió su deber como rey-contesto.

-Si es verdad-dijo.-Pero poner la cabeza de cada Joansson en sus fronteras fue una idea interesante y los Johansen han metido desde entonces al dragón- mostrándose tranquilo frente a un enfurecido rey Marco.

-Podría aplastarte con mi mano-dijo Marco.

-Interesante idea-dijo Glossaryck.-O quizás Star debería ocupar mi lugar y romperle el cuello-indico.

-No la metas en esto- liberándolo.-Tampoco hables de mis antepasados- e ignorándolo.

-Igual que Constantino-se dijo Glossaryck.-En realidad a pesar de su mal carácter, siempre fueron personas honorables y confiables, digamos que prefiero su presencia, en vez de un Lucitor y sus ambiciones-flotando por los alrededores.

-Que halago-bufo.

-No es un halago, es la verdad mi joven rey-mostrando una sonrisa.-Debes ser más agradecido, yo fui el artífice de aconsejar a la reina de comprometerte con la princesa, ahora van a casarse y tendrá hijos por montón-siguiendo a Marco pero este último se giro en su dirección.

-Exactamente, ¿de qué lado estas?-pregunto.

-Ninguno-fue su respuesta.-Mi tarea es asegurar lo mejor posible el futuro del reino, lo admito tener a un rey demonio no era una idea muy agradable pero usted a pesar de su mal carácter y testarudez son más llevadero, mi rey-dijo con esa vocecita molesta que le caracterizaba.

-Lo que sea-contesto.

No solo hablo del pasado, también busco captar su atención en relacion a dos personas en particular. -Ahora cuando podre hablar con Lady Emeria y Keira, al ser la descendiente directa de Eclipsa-dijo.

Marco solo se quedo paralizado y sorprendido a la vez, pero el hombrecillo al posarse en su hombro le indico continuar su camino.

-Arreglare una reunión, pero por favor trata de mantener la boca cerrada-dijo Marco.

-Si por supuesto-respondió.-Pero dime al menos ese extraño respecto hacia Emeria y Keira-inquirió.

-Emeria fue la que me crio y Keira es como mi hermana-dijo Marco.-Lo mismo sucede con Geralt, he pasado más tiempo con personas ajenas a mi familia que mis difuntos padres, pero ahora solo quedo yo- entrando en la sala subterránea.

* * *

 _ **En ese momento.**_

Cuando se realizaba la ultima inspección en medio de la aldea antes de dar inicio a la marcha, la princesa recorrió varias casas mientras su caballero le seguía de cerca como otros soldados antes de partir. al salir de una choza y atravesar el camino principal se quedo inmóvil por unos minutos posando su mirada en dirección del castillo

-Ojala estuvieran los tres aquí-se dijo y regresando con el resto de la compañía pero con un simple parpadeo, se dio cuenta que estaba en otro lugar su ojos recorrieron ese sitio desconocido para ella. Había pilares de piedras grises y varias estatuas de hombres y mujeres portando coronas sobre sus cabezas y sujestando entre ambas manos un espada.

-¿Dónde estoy o qué clase de magia es esta?-se pregunto.

Pero la risa de una niña llamo su atención, era de cabello castaño, de ojos azules intensos, la piel bronceada y llevaba un hermoso vestido rojo con un extraño escudo de armas de un dragón del lado derecho y del lado izquierdo un guerricornio enfrentados en el corazón. La niña al verla corrió en dirección contraria siendo seguida por la princesa, al cruzar un enorme jardín en busca de la pequeña, noto la ausencia de guardias o sirvientes, pero aquel lugar parecía de un mundo distinto o quizas otra época, apenas comprendía lo que estaba sucediendo con ella y su mente.

-No me puedes atrapar-dijo la niña riendo.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto Star.

Lo que fue una interminable persecución siendo largas horas, Star cruzo unas enormes puertas y subiendo varias escaleras en el proceso llegando hasta una recamara sencilla de piedras blancas sin poder encontrar a la niña, a cambio estaba un hombre alto de espalda viendo por el balcón de la habitación en silencio pero una voz rompio la armonia del lugar

-Papá-dijo la niña saliendo de la nada y saltando a los brazos del hombre.

-Hola cariño-contesto alzándola y dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla riendo con ella.

-¡Papá!-dijo nuevamente y abrazando al hombre.

Star apenas daba crédito de la persona que alzaba a la niña, ya no era aquel joven rey que conocía sino un hombre cercano a los 30 años pero seguía con aquella sonrisa, carisma y amabilidad que le caracterizaba cuando ambos estaban juntos.

-Marco-dijo en voz baja Star viendo la escena y mirando en especifico a la infante-Ella es mi hija- mientras una lágrima recorría su mejilla, la niña mostraba en su rostro las características marcas de las Butterfly.

-Lunas de color rojo-se dijo.

Aquella visión se desvaneció lentamente volviendo a su realidad con un par de lágrimas recorriendo su rostro, pero Merrick se acerco a ella e indicándole que había llegado el momento de partir con la caravana en dirección del templo.

-¿Princesa?-pregunto.-Es tiempo de partir, nos están llamando-indico.

-Si-dijo Star secándose las lagrimas.-Vamos-siguiendo a Merrick.

* * *

 _ **¿Interesante?, verdad bien queridos lectores tendré el capitulo lo antes posible, ahora veamos los reviews:**_

 **Petit chaton 1203: Veremos un gran desarrollo de Star a lo largo de la temporada, creo que ya es tiempo de que vaya saliendo del capullo y mostrado sus dotes, en el proximo capitulo veremos más de ella.**

 **Sugar: Vaya pense que estaba las cosas algo tensas, creo que en la segunda temporada escribire un capitulo centrando en la juventud de Marco mostrando su evolucion hasta ser el amado y temido rey que es, Star tiene aspecto de Moon ha pasado toda su vida siendo educada para ser la siguiente reina Butterfly.**

 **Sobre el novio, sera una relacion bastante interesante.**

 **Guest: Sobre Janna ella saldra aun tenemos temporada por leer, aun queda para eso.**

 **Kevbray: El asunto de los ogros tendra repercusiones a futuro en la segunda temporada, ahora ya vimos como van las cosas, espero que este y el siguiente capitulo cumpla grandes expectativa tendra mucha accion. Y sobre Owen quien sabe todo puede pasar.**

 **Yaniir: Bienvenida al fic, gracias por tus palabras, espero que lo disfrutara y el próximo capitulo se viene con todo.**

 **Recuerden queridos el concurso del Oc de mi autoria aun sigue abierto, en el ultimo capitulo de la temporada publicaremos el resultado pueden meditarlo, pensarlo y decidirlo con calma.**

 **En esta ocasión tenemos a Lady Emeria Martel, basado en el personaje de Dragon Age de nombre Morrigan, todos los derechos y agradecimiento a su ilustrador.** **Bien queridos lectores, todos atentos y publicare cuanto antes,** **Paz y Amor.**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Hola queridos lectores les traigo un capitulo de transición del fic es una pequeña historia en relacion a Jaya y Darien, pero con algunos puntos de vista omitidos en el anterior capitulo y una que otra sorpresa, prometo que el siguiente capitulo sabremos la conclusión de los sucesos del templo de monstruos._**

 _ **Continuamos donde quedamos luego de la visión de Star.**_

 ** _Es momento de ponerse cómodo, disfrutar de la historia y al final un par de palabras._**

* * *

 _E_ _sta es una historia de hace mucho tiempo, donde no existían los reinos hoy conocidos. Era una época salvaje regida por la espada y la fuerza de voluntad donde la unión de los más fuertes predominada sobre el resto. Ellos fueron jóvenes antes de ser los fundadores de una gran casa real pero nacieron como enemigos antes de unirse como un reino._

* * *

 _ **Reino Slayer, Capital Kel-Thyr o Bastión Slayer. (Hace un poco más de mil años).**_

El príncipe Darien era un joven de 17 años de cabello castaño peinado hacia atrás,alto, caucásico, ojos marrones vestido con una camisa de color azul, un abrigo de piel color negro con un magnifico cinturón de hebilla de plata, pantalones de color negro y calzando un par de botas con forro de piel en su interior, de pie junto a su padre el rey Raymund y su madre la reina Sofía esperando al rey de los hijos del dragón y su comitiva.

-Padre-dijo Darien.-¿Estás seguro de esta idea?-pregunto en voz.

-Hasta yo me lo pregunto-contesto esperando en la entrada principal en compañía de unos 50 guardias y miembros de la corte.

-Darien cariño-dijo su madre. –Ellos son invitados de honor-comento en voz baja, su madre apoyando su mano en el hombro de su esposo para darle apoyo moral.

Para muchos miembros de la corte aquella idea era completamente una locura, por generaciones ambos pueblos rivalizaban por la región, en el momento de expandir sus fronteras los Slayer obtuvieron fácilmente los territorios de la costa hacia adentro pero al llegar a las montañas, los hijos del dragón se opusieron a su dominio causando grandes bajas al ejército durante los últimos años, los respectivos líderes de ambos bandos a diferencia del resto,se miraban con respecto por medio de una reunión en territorio neutral el rey Boros había aceptado en reunirse en el Bastión Slayer para hablar de la paz.

Cuando la campana de la torre más alta se escucho por todo el lugar, daba la señal y las puertas del recinto se abrieran por completo, la familia real se mantuvo en su lugar mientras las banderas estaban alzada en lo más alto, un leve temblor se percibió bajo sus pies y los aullidos eran escuchados como si una manada de lobos anunciaran su llegada.

-Boros-dijo Raymund sintiendo cierta calma por ver a su rival entrando seguido de sus hombres a lomos de sus caballos.

Darien observo el ingreso con estoicismo y estudiando al gran líder Boros un hombre de casi dos metros, de larga barba trenzada y cabello rojizo, vestido de cuero y pieles montando un enorme caballo portando sobre su espalda dos espadas.

-Saludos Boros, gran rey de los hijos del dragón-dijo Raymund viendo al imponente hombre descender de su montura y caminando en su dirección.

-Vaya es realmente alto como dicen los rumores-se dijo Darien.

-Saludos Slayer-estrechando sus brazos en señal de respeto mutuo.

Raymund realizo las presentaciones formales con su esposa e hijo, el imponente guerrero saludos con una torpe reverencia a la reina pero estudio detenidamente al príncipe.

-Es un honor lord Boros-dijo Sofía.

-Reina Sofía es un honor conocerla al fin-comento.

-Y él es mi hijo Darien y mi heredero al trono-indico el rey.

-Es un gusto conocerlo-dijo Darien plantándose de frente a él.

-Darien- murmuró Boros estudiando al joven en ese instante.-¿Qué edad tienes?-pregunto.

-17 años-contesto.

-Me agradas, chico-dijo Boros abrazando al joven príncipe.-Espero que seas realmente bueno con la espada como tu padre-riendo y dejando en paz a Darien sorprendido por esa extraña actitud.

-Veo que su señora esposa no vino con usted-dijo Sofia.

-Mi amada partió a los salones de nuestros ancestros antes de tiempo-comento.

-No fue mi intención-dijo la reina completamente apenada.-¿Supongo que solo vino con sus guerreros?-pregunto.

-Si vine con los mejores de mis hombres pero traje conmigo a mi única hija-indico.-¡Jaya!, la reina quiere conocerte-rugió.

Entre los 15 guerreros que acompaño a Boros se abrió paso lentamente una figura aproximadamente de la estatura de Darien pero baja en comparación al rey, en el momento de quitarse la capucha de la capa una larga melena color roja, de piel bronceada, ojos verdes intensos, complexión atlética e incluso se notaba el desarrollo de músculos vestida como los guerreros de su padre, los presentes quedaron estupefacto ante la presencia de la joven.

-Ella es mi hija Jaya tiene la misma edad que tu hijo-indico observando el rostro de sorpresa de Darien. -Príncipe no se deje engañar por que es una chica, sabe pelear, montar, cazar e incluso ha matado algunos soldados y tiene el don del fuego heredado de su madre, sabe ocupar la espada como todos pero en ocasiones le gusta luchar con un hacha-comento.

La reina y el rey se miraron entre sí al ver a la pelirroja, pero la mujer sintió algo de afecto en solo ver a la joven, de cierta forma estaba sorprendida como fascinada por la recién llegada aquel cabello rojizo intenso era poco común de ver, la reina descendió un par de escalones quedando frente a ella.

-Bienvenida querida Jaya-tratando de pronunciar el nombre adecuadamente.

-Hola-contesto pero su señor le dio un leve empujón para ser más cortes.-(Ya lo hablamos)-dijo Raymund en la lengua de su pueblo y nuevamente Jaya saludo a la reina tratando de esbozar una sonrisa.

-Es algo tosca-se dijo Darien viendo sobre su hombro, a Sorin StormWind conteniendo una carcajada por la llegada de los hijos del dragón.-Idiota-dijo en voz baja mientras su padre lo observaba.

-Saluda a la hija de Boros-ordeno en voz baja.

Darien se acerco a la joven pelirroja que al verlo hizo comentario en la extraña lengua de los hijos del dragón a Boros.

-(¿Se supone que él es el heredero?)-dijo a su padre.

-(A mi me agrado)-contesto.

-(Parece una mujer con esas estúpidas ropas)-mostrando una sonrisa falsa.

-Lady Jaya es un honor de conocerla-dijo mostrando gran cortesía y una reverencia.-Soy Darien Slayers-dijo pero la pelirroja solo se quedo callada.

 _ **Minutos después, por los pasillos del bastión.**_

Jaya siguió a su padre y el resto de los guerreros recorriendo el largo pasillo mientras Boros y el rey Raymund charlaban como si fueran viejos amigos, observando detenidamente el lugar como las estatuas, pinturas o los diferentes tipos de obras de artes.

-Son personas muy raras-se dijo.

-Niña-dijo Broxx un hombre entrando en años de cabello ya encanecido como su barba, una prominente barriga, de ojos grises y portando sobre su espalda un hacha doble de combate.-Creo que le agradas a la reina pero quizás alguna de la mujeres de este lugar se sienta amenazan con tu presencia-comento.

-Tengo mi hacha, tío Broxx-indico, en realidad aquel hombre no era su tío de parentesco era de cariño al decirle de esa forma, él había sido el responsable en educarla e incluso la había llevado de cacería un par de ocasiones e incluso Broxx educo a Boros como propio hijo.

-Se creen la gran cosa por tener este lugar pero al final y al cabo siempre barremos con sus hombres afeminados-bufo nuevamente en voz baja causando las risas del resto de los guerreros.

-Necesitamos algo de pelea-dijo Joran otro de los guerreros de Boros.

-Silencio-ordeno Broxx.

Cuando entraron en el enorme salón comedor un gran banquete estaba servido para los recién llegados, Jaya como Boros ocuparon lugar junto a sus guerreros en una gran mesa donde el rey, la reina y el príncipe compartieran la cena con ellos.

-Comen en platos de plata-comento en voz baja la pelirroja.

-Luego dicen que nosotros somos los salvajes-comento Ulf el joven.

En el momento de tomar lugares en la mesa los hijos de dragón de inmediato comenzaron a devorar la comida había jabalí asado, pato relleno, carne de res, venado, frutas de la temporada, pan, enormes tazones de ensaladas y dos barriles de cerveza como vino. Pero el rey al ver el gran apetito de sus invitados quedo sin hablar, la reina vio a Jaya bebiendo como si no tuviera un límite y Darien sintió algo asco por ver aquella escena.

-Esto esta delicioso-dijo Boros viendo a Raymund.-Prometo invitarlo a un gran banquete en Draconis- tomando otro trago de cerveza.

-Si espero poder visitar su hogar-comento el rey.-E incluso iré con mi hijo-tratando de soportar la carencia de modales de los hijos del dragón.

-Señorita Jaya-dijo la reina captando la atención de la joven dejando de lado su vaso y la comida, limpiándose la boca con la manga de sus ropas.

-Sí-contesto.

-Voy a disponer para usted una habitación con vista al bosque y todo lo necesario-mostrando una calidad sonrisa.

-Yo me voy a quedar junto a mi padre y el resto de los hermanos del clan-indico.

-Pero usted es una joven mujer y necesita algo de privacidad-comento la reina.

Jaya como toda mujer de los hijos del dragón se caracterizaba por su temperamento, su forma de hablar e ideas clara frente al resto de sus pares, pero al intentar articular alguna palabra, su padre se adelanto antes que ella.

-Claro, no veo problema-viendo a su hija.-(Compórtate y di gracias, niña)-dijo en voz baja en su lengua y viendo a la pelirroja girar los ojos en señal de disgusto.

-Si, lo que dijo mi padre-mostrando una sonrisa forzaday percatándose que Darién la estudiaba detenidamente.

El resto de la velada fue poco inusual para la familia real Slayer escuchando por largas horas los comentarios y chistes obscenos de algunos de los hijos del dragón en ocasión el rey lanzaba una que otra carcajada como el príncipe e incluso la reina ocultaba su risa para trataba de mantener la compostura.

 _ **Esa noche.**_

La habitación de Jaya estaba ubicada en la torre Este del bastión teniendo una vista privilegiada del bosque como prometió la reina, el lugar contaba con una amplia cama y un dosel sobre esta, dos mesas de noches a cada lado, una mesa con algo de fruta de la temporada, una jarra con agua y dos vasos, una chimenea encendida, un ropero y se le había dejado un camisón nuevo para dormir.

Al abrir la ventana se quedo observando las estrellas y la luna en silencio teniendo la compañía del fuego de la chimenea y dando un pequeño mordisco a una manzana, solía mirar las estrellas desde que tenía uso de la razón cuando su madre le enseñaba los astros y sus nombres. Por minutos observo a los lejos su hogar ubicado a los pies de las montañas pensando como estaría sus más cercanos a ella.

-Bera debe estar cuidando las cabras de su familia, Isolda cantando mientras los muchachos de la aldea tratan de ganarse su favor y Sigrada vigilando el paso esta noche-recordando a sus amigas en sus tareas diarias.

Tras cerrar la ventana se recostó en la cama hundiéndose en ella, teniendo la idea que así debía sentirse dormir sobre una nube, al quitarse las botas prosiguió en con la coraza de cuero bajo la cual llevaba una prenda de cuero y una de lana negra como el cinturón que llevaba a la cintura.

-Mucho mejor-se dijo estirándose.

Luego de minutos se quito las dos prendas, las tiras de cuero de los brazos y por último los pantalones, revelando una figura definida un tatuaje tribal en el brazo izquierdo, un segundo en el muslo y el tercero alrededor de la muñeca derecha, tras colocarse el camisón de dormir doblando las mangas y percatándose que le llegaba hasta la mitad de los muslos busco una segunda manzana tomando lugar frente a la chimenea.

Alzo su mano invocando una pequeña flama mientras el fuego de la chimenea comenzaba a obedecer sus órdenes. Ella al igual que su madre había heredado el don del fuego e incluso había sido entrenada por los sabios para dominar su poder, con solo 17 años ya era reconocida como una prodigio y digna heredera de su luego de arrojar los restos de la manzana a la chimenea, se metió en la cama hundiéndose en colchón y volviendo a imaginar que estaba en una nube.

-Esto sí es una cama-se dijo.

 _ **A la mañana siguiente, patio interior.**_

El día había comenzado con algunas nubes pero lentamente abrieron paso al sol a pesar de ser otoño, la reina había ordenado servir el desayuno en el patio interior teniendo vista a los jardines internos. Pero nuevamente el choque cultural de ambos pueblos fue tema de conversación.

-¿Qué están haciendo?-pregunto a su padre.

-Ni idea, niño-contesto.

Los hijos el dragón en su mayoría los hombres estaban a torso desnudo mientras se arreglaban las barbas y el cabello, Boros ocupaba un peine rustico peinando su cabello, los más jóvenes entre ellos se golpeaban sus abdómenes para fortalecerse, algunas sirvientas miraban hipnotizadas la complexión física de Ulf el joven y Mors hijo de Mors el tuerto, ambos a pesar de estar en sus 20 años eran connotados guerreros e incluso habían probado más de una docena de veces su valor en batalla.

-Han crecido peleando contra nosotros o cualquier amenaza-comento el rey.

-Querido-dijo la reina.-¿Dónde está la señorita Jaya?-pegunto.

-No ha bajado de su habitación-intervino el mayordomo.

-De todas formas me sorprende que una chica creciera entre ellos- comento Darien viendo a los hijos del dragón.

-Son una raza muy distinta, ellos han vivido en las montañas y peleado con monstruos pero se han comportado, creo que podemos tener algo de paz-dijo el rey.

En ese momento la figura de una joven mujer se presento antes los reyes y el príncipe, Sofía al verla de pie a cabeza vestida con dos prendas revelando por completo los hombros de lana y cuero, pantalones, botas y llevando alrededor de la cadera un cinturón de cuero cargando a un lado dos dagas y una hacha pequeña.

-Buenos días-dijo Jaya.

-Hola querida, ¿Cómo durmió?-pregunto.

-Fantástico-contesto.

-Con mi esposa e hijo, nos da algo de curiosidad sobre el actuar de su señor padre-inquirió, mientras la pelirroja al ver sobre su hombro a su padre y guerreros explico lo que estaba sucediendo. -En nuestra cultura, el cuidado de la apariencia personal del cabello y las barbas de los hombres da cierta estima como respecto entre los pares, las mujeres en el momento de buscar a un esposo nos fijamos en esos detalles e incluso los dientes deben ser bien cuidado, además que sea fuerte como traer comida a su mesa para su familia-indico.

-Entonces es muy importante su apariencia-dijo Darien viendo el tatuaje en el brazo izquierdo.-¿Qué significa esa marca?-pregunto.

-Esto simboliza que soy una guerrera-quitándose las tiras de cuero en el brazo revelando un segundo tatuaje.-Esta es mi marca de piromante la obtuve con treces años, fue grabado por el gran sacerdote-comento escuchando el llamado de su padre para dar su ayuda con su barba y retirándose en ese momento.

El príncipe se quedo en silencio estudiando la figura de la pelirroja, siempre había estado acostumbrado a tratar con jóvenes mujeres refinadas pero esa chica era muy distinta, su forma de hablar y de expresarse había captado un poco su atención.

-Creo que deberías llevar a la señorita Jaya, a esa fiesta de Tabitha-dijo su madre.

-Es una buena idea, esta tregua debe unir ambos pueblos-dijo su padre.-Boros es un gran guerrero pero algunos oficiales han visto pelear a esa niña parece ser alguien de temer-comento a su hijo.

-Pero Tabitha es algo desagradable y celosa, esta fiesta es solo para mostrar su opulencia-comento.

-Eres el príncipe y como tal es tu deber, hacer las presentaciones formales con los más jóvenes-ordeno Raymund.

Darien mantuvo el silencio por las palabras de su padre, al posar su mirada nuevamente en Jaya se mostro más preocupado por la seguridad de Tabitha y su carácter, también conocía los rumores de la pelirroja en el campo de batalla.

 _ **Habitación privada de la reina, medio día.**_

Jaya fue escoltada por el mayordomo del rey, hasta el cuarto privado de la reina. En el momento de hacer ingreso al lugar ella se quedo observando el lugar mientras la reina seguida de un par de sirvientas cargaba entre sus manos algunas ropas como calzado.

-Mi padre me dijo que deseaba verme-dijo Jaya mirando directamente a la reina.

-Niña-dijo el mayordomo.-Debes hablar con más respecto a la reina y realizar una reverencia-viendo a la pelirroja girarse en su dirección.

-Quizás debería poner mi hacha en tu cabeza y después opinar-tomando el arma en ese minuto.-¿Probamos?-pregunto.

-Ross-dijo la reina.-Eso fue descortés y discúlpate-tratando de mantener la calma, viendo al mayordomo asistir y pidiendo las disculpas correspondientes a Jaya que miraba desafiante a la reina.

La reina invito a Jaya a tomar asiento junto a ella, pero la pelirroja mantuvo en todo momento su hacha junto a ella jugando entre sus manos con el arma.

-Querida la razón de hacerte venir a mi cuarto privado, fue elegir un atuendo-comento.

-¿Atuendo?-se dijo comprendiendo y mirando de reojo a las sirvientas llevando algunos vestidos entre sus manos.-Si me va a dar un obsequio no tengo nada para darle en gratitud-indico.

-No te preocupes, cariño-dijo Sofia.-Es un regalo de mi persona, es una forma de mostrad mi amistad-pero se detuvo antes de continuar con sus palabras.

-Gran madre-dijo Jaya.-Comprendo que seamos muy diferentes, pero agradezco de corazón su regalo-mostrando una sonrisa.

-Señorita Jaya, solo tome lugar junto a mí y elija-dijo la reina.

 _ **Despacho personal del rey.**_

Había llegado el momento de hablar de frente ambos eran lideres de sus pueblos pero eran enemigos de hace mucho tiempo, cuando bebieron en silencio no apartaron sus miradas en ningún momento, la cortesía era para los políticos pero ellos eran hombres antes de todo y discutir el futuro de sus dos pueblos.

-Nuestros padres deben estar maldiciéndonos-dijo Raymund.

-Ni lo digas, tengo a la mitad de mis hombres furiosos y la otra mitad me está escupiendo en la cara-afirmo Boros.

-Mis comandantes y caballeros apenas se lo están creyendo, casi me dieron la espalda cuando les hable de su llegada-comento.

-Mi padre hablaba que al buscar la paz, las mujeres serán las primeras en reclamar y luego los hombres, ellas estaban acostumbradas a recibir regalos de los saqueos-recordando las ocasiones cuando su señora esposa recibía el botín de guerra.

El rey Raymund lanzo una fuerte carcajada por los dichos de Boros, mientras ambos hombres se gastaron un par de bromas entre sí y bebían en honor a los incontables caídos de ambos bandos.

-Mi esposa está dispuesta en convertir a su hija en una dama de la corte-recordando la charla de la noche anterior.

-Su esposa es una mujer muy generosa y hermosa, quizás debería secuéstrala-provocando una nueva carcajada en el rey.

-Si la tocas, te arranco la cabeza-riendo y sirviendo una segunda ronda.

Boros recordó con gran nostalgia a su esposa Freya, Raymund en ningún momento hizo oídos sordos a pesar de su posición y de la imagen que debía mostrar su esposa era su más grane confidente comprendiendo al imponente guerrero, luego de varias bromas, cerveza y algunas viejas historia, fue el propio rey que hablo.

-Un año la tregua, cuando nos reunamos nuevamente tenemos que renovarla por un segundo años-indico.

-Es una gran idea, mientras deberé buscar otra excusa con quien pelear quizás los Septarians estén de ánimo-dijo.

-Ni lo pienses, ellos ya tienen problemas entre sí-afirmo.

-¿Qué pasa con ellos?-pregunto.

-Sus líderes están en un guerra internan, el anciano rey murió sin dejar herederos y ahora están peleando por su corona-recordando la visita de una delegación de hace un mes.

-Para mantener la tregua, creo que debemos hacer algo muy drástico-propuso Boros

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto.

-Es fácil-mostrando una sonrisa.-Tú tienes un hijo y yo una hija, ambos tienen la misma edad en otras palabras debemos unir nuestras casas para formar un reino aún más fuerte.

-Un matrimonio-se dijo.-Un reino donde nuestros pueblos sean uno solo, los Septarian se mantendrán a raya cuando terminen su guerra, esa bruja de Titania y su esposo Oberón quedaran con la boca cerrada y cualquier fuerza invasora que venga al continente lo pensara dos veces antes de tomar nuestros hogares.

-Un reino muy poderoso-murmuro Raymund.

Ambos líderes se pusieron de pie estrechando sus manos, era momento de dejar toda dispuesta y resentimiento de lado, una nueva era se avecinaba para ambos pueblos. Darien de la casa Slayer y Jaya de los hijos del dragón serian los responsables de un nuevo futuro para sus pueblos.

 _ **De regreso a la habitación privada de la reina.**_

Jaya había rechazado alrededor de una docena de vestido como de bailarinas de los más fino materiales pero lo único de su agrado había sido un abrigo de piel con capucha y hombreras en cada lado de la prenda.

-Me gusta este abrigo, la piel es muy fina debe ser de lobo-estudiando la prenda en cuestión.-Sin duda es de lobo-afirmo.

-Estás segura que no deseas un vestido-inquirió la reina.

-Para nada, además un vestido no es muy útil en las montañas-probándose el abrigo.

La reina al lanzar un suspiro ordeno retirarse a los sirvientes y un segundo grupo entro a la habitación cargando esta vez bandejas con algunos pastelillos.

-Querida-dijo la reina.-Puedes comer lo que guste-viendo a la pelirroja caminando hacia la mesa y tomando entre sus manos uno de los bollos.

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunto.

-Se llaman pastelillos, es algo muy delicioso y espero que te guste.

-Pastelillo-se dijo tomando uno entre sus manos y olfateándolo.- ¿Esto se come?-pregunto.

-Si, son de distintos sabores tenemos de limón, trufa, manzanas y de mermelada-indico.

-Nunca había visto algo así, siempre es carne, pescado, leche o algunas veces vegetales de las redadas a sus pueblos-contesto.

-Solo prueba un bocado-insistió nuevamente viendo a Jaya olfatear el bollo hasta dar un mordisco.-¿Qué te parece?-pregunto.

-Nada de mal-dijo dando un segundo bocado.-¿Cómo se hacen?-pregunto.

-Se hacen de huevos, harina, mantequilla, un poco de sal y azúcar, por supuesto alguna fruta para darle sabor-explico la reina.

Jaya continuo comiendo uno tras otros de los pastelillos la reina al obsérvala se esbozo una leve sonrisa, mientras durara su visita trataría de educar un poco a la pelirroja.

 _ **Dos horas después, en el patio de armas.**_

Darien se había vestido con una camisa blanca, una chaqueta color azul con el emblema de los Slayer en el lado izquierdo llevando una hombrera en cada lado, portando en el lado derecho una capa blanca, un par de pantalones negro y una botas de montar de la más fina calidad. En el momento que el mozo de cuadro trajo la montura ensilla del príncipe y un segundo caballo, le dio un par de monedas de cobre por su gran trabajo por cuidar y mantener siempre listo a su caballo en alguna de sus salidas.

-Gracias-dijo el príncipe.-Puedes regresar a tus deberes-viendo al mozo asistir y regresar a los establos. Al ver en dirección de las puertas principales de la fortaleza la inconfundible presencia de Jaya se abría paso llevando las mismas ropas.

-Tu madre me comento algo sobre una fiesta y debo ir contigo-indico.

-Si así es-fue su respuesta.-Me tome la libertad de traer tu caballo, es bastante dócil-comento.

-Se llama Rampante, pero nunca es para la batalla solo lo ocupo para viajar o ir de cacería-revisando la silla de montar.

-¿Realmente sabes cazar?-inquirió a la pelirroja.-Eso poco usual que algunas mujeres sean cazadoras, la mayoría se dedica a otras actividades.

-Quizás que clase de mujeres trates habitualmente, las hijas de los dragones somos verdaderas mujeres damos a luz a hombres de verdad-comento.

Darien miro de pie a cabeza a la pelirroja no pudo negar que aquella chica tenia cierto atractivo pero su carácter era realmente de temer, e incluso había oído de Jaya hija de Boros la futura líder de los hijos del dragón pero a diferencia de su padre no tenía una fuerza bruta sino un poder aún más devastador en el momento de entrar en batalla, algunos soldados relataban sobre los ataques de los piromantes como su fuego, los obligaban a retroceder y miraban en medio de la fuga, los guerreros de Boros atravesaban las llamas para comenzar a saquear o luchar contra los rezagados. Cuando ambos jóvenes en el momento de espolear sus monturas trotaron levemente, Jaya siguió en silencio al príncipe mientras él se mantenía en alerta en todo momento a pesar de ser una invitada de honor.

-No te voy a matar-dijo Jaya haciendo trotar su montura hasta la misma altura que Darien.-Príncipe usted vale más vivo que muerto, tampoco voy a matar por la espalda solos los débiles y cobardes lo hacen-comento.

-Me alegra saber que al menos valgo un secuestro-bufo.

-No te hagas ilusiones, en lo personal mi hacha no la clavaría en ti-mostrando una sonrisa burlona.

-Siempre debes tener la última palabra-inquirió.

-No es tener la última palabra, es ser directa y de pensamiento claro-contesto.

Solo se limito a girar los ojos pero noto que en ocasiones la pelirroja lo miraba con él hizo hace unos momentos, quizás algo de coqueteo entre ambos aliviaría la tensión

-¿Qué?-pregunto.

-En Draconis, las chicas se sacarían los ojos solo por tenerte.

-Eso es muy halagador-contesto.

El viaje continúo con leves comentario entre ambos jóvenes, pero en el camino algunos campesinos observaban a la singular pareja.

 _ **Minutos después.**_

En la cercanía del bastión se encontraba la ciudad de Kel-Thyr pero al ir en dirección sur estaba el mar, ese día la hija del Barón Vadin, alto consejero del rey y comandante de la caballería pesada del reino había organizada una nueva fiesta para captar la atención del joven príncipe. Siendo educada con los mejores maestros del reino pero ella mostraba dos caras.

La primera cara era para demostrar que era una joven de la nobleza educada pero en su segunda solo deseaba al principe y la corona para ser la siguiente reina. Tabitha Vadin era una chica de cabello rizado castaño, de figura curvilínea, vestida con las más extravagante sedas y joyas e incluso había mandado a fabricar un aro de oro para llevarlo con orgullo alrededor de la cabeza como una corona. Ese día llevaba un vestido bastante elaborado de colores blanco, rojo y adornos de flores en este.

Había dado instrucciones precisas a los sirvientes de atender en todo momento a ella y el príncipe, ese día quería demostrar a Darien que era una gran anfitriona y una adecuada dama de la nobleza al realizar esa fiesta en la playa cercana de la ciudad de Kel-Thyr. E incluso una docena de soldados estaba vigilando los alrededores.

Se instalo una lona para sobre las mesas para evitar las molestias de la aves, como platillos de todos tipo e incluso un grupo de artistas compuesto de bufones como malabaristas y hasta músicos para animar todo. Mientras los invitados comenzaban a divertirse ella se mantuvo siempre atenta a la llegada de Darien e incluso su amiga Flora de la casa Morrison estaba a su lado.

-¿Todo bien?-pregunto Tabitha.

-Si, esta todo en orden y tú peinado se ve increíble-comento la chica rubia.

-Estuve casi un mes organizando esta fiesta, debo hacer que Darien se fije en mi o no podre ser la próxima reina-comento notando como los invitados charlaban entre sí con gran interés.- ¿Ellos de que hablan?-pregunto.

-Hablan de los hijos del dragón, sobre esa chica de cabello rojo –indico.

-Esa salvaje-bufo.-Cuando sea reina le diré a Darien, que reunamos un gran ejército y expulsemos del reino a esos bárbaros-recordando la llegado de los invitados del rey.

-Mi padre comento anoche que el rey Raymund y el rey Boros han estado charlando e incluso la reina siente simpatía por esa chica-dijo Flora.

-La reina Sofia siente simpatía hasta por los sirvientes-recordando sus intentos de obtener la simpatía de la reina. Flora como el resto de los presentes quedaron sorprendidos con la llegada de Darien seguido de Jaya, pero la chica de los rizos puso una mueca de desagradado por la recién llegada. -¿Qué hace ella aquí?-se pregunto.

Ella era de estatura promedio pero Jaya resulto ser tan alta como Darien, al quedar frente a frente observo sus ropas de cuero y lana, ese tatuaje en su brazo izquierdo, la forma de llevar su cabello al viento e incluso observo sus músculos desarrollados que los exhibían sin ningún pudor.

-Tabitha-dijo Darien realizando una reverencia.-Disculpa el retraso.

-No te preocupes-contesto sin apartar la vista en Jaya mostrando poco interés en el lugar.-¿Ella es la princesa Jaya?-pregunto con una tímida sonrisa.

-Jaya hija de Boros, no soy una princesa-contesto.

Varios de los jóvenes miraban a la recién llegada con curiosidad, sin duda alguna no era como ellos. Tabitha miro con cierto recelos a la recién llegadas.

 _ **En la mesa.**_

El gran banquete dispuesto para los invitados había sido preparado por las largas horas, había diversos tipos de platillos como licores para disfrutar la fiesta en la playa.

-Eso es poco común-comento Sorin StormWind.

-Creo que se le puede civilizar-indico Darien.

-Suerte-viendo junto a su amigo, como Jaya era asediada constante por el resto de la jovencitas.-Creo que Tabitha, está a punto de hacer un berrinche-indico viendo a la chica de cabello rizado siendo completamente ignorada.

Sorin de la casa StormWind como todo miembro de su familia se caracterizaba por su cabello prematuramente encanecido, complexión esbelta y su habilidad electromante, un rasgo poco común adquirido hace un par de generación tras un experimento obteniendo aquella habilidad.

-Su padre es un hombre bastante agradable al igual que sus amigos.

-Darien, esa chica ha captado tú interés- inquirió a su amigo.-No desvié la conversación, debo admitirlo tiene una belleza poco usual, si la quieres debe adelantarte o alguien más lo hará.

-Creo que has bebido más de la cuenta-indico.

-Quizás- terminando su cerveza.-O tal vez digo la verdad-buscando una segunda cerveza. Un simple suspiro y apurando la copa de vino, pero Tabitha llego a su lado seguida de un sirviente llevando una bandeja con algunos pastelillos.

-Darien-dijo con una suave tono de voz.-¿Quieres algunos pastelillos?-pregunto y comenzando hablar.

-Paso-dijo escuchando la charla de Tabitha comentando el tiempo y la planificación de toda la fiesta e incluso le hablo de su vestido.-Vaya realmente hiciste un gran esfuerzo, Tabitha-comento y reconociendo el esfuerzo de la chica.

-¿Enserio te gusto?-pregunto algo sonrojada.-Has pensando que quizás….-pero siendo interrumpida por la pelirroja.

-Pastelillos-dijo Jaya arrebatando al sirviente la bandeja.-Son deliciosos-comento mientras Tabitha miraba con cara de pocos amigos a la pelirroja.

El inusual apetito de Jaya sorprendió al propio a Tabitha, cuando dejo por completo limpia la charola y luego de beber un poco de cerveza.

-¿Tiene más pastelillos?-pregunto.

-Pastelillo-dijo Tabitha.

-Supongo que mi madre fue responsable en darte pastelillo-comento el príncipe.

-Si- fue la respuesta.

* * *

 _Según_ _la historia la fiesta fue agradable e incluso Darien y Jaya compartieron un baile, bajo la atenta mirada del resto de jóvenes pero Tabitha se mostraba completamente enfurecida pero recordaba su posición no podía hacer un escándalo de tal magnitud._

 _Tras una semana siendo los invitados de honor de Raymund, ambos reyes se despidieron como iguales pero en cuanto a Darien y Jaya mantuvieron cierto trato de respeto mutuo luego de lo sucedido en la playa. Pero sus padres callaron en relación a su alianza por medio del matrimonio. Luego de transcurrir un año Boros y Raymund fueron asesinados en un confuso incidente cuando ambos líderes renovarían la tregua, luego de los servicios funerarios y un mes de luto ambos pueblos volvieron a enfrentarse nuevamente._

 _Jaya y Darien se enfrentaron en múltiples ocasiones durante 5 años, hasta que la verdadera amenaza se hizo presente en sus propias puertas pero esa es historia para otra ocasión._

* * *

 _ **En el presente, en dirección del templo de monstruos.**_

Cuando Emeria concluyo el relato sobre Jaya y Darien, la princesa Butterfly aun mantenía aquel rostro de interés como si fuera una niña pequeña, mientras la caravana continuaba su larga travesía.

-¡Whoa!-exclamo.-Yo había leído un cuento, pero me gusto bastante la historia-indico.

-Un cuento siempre está basado en sucesos reales pero eso no quiero decir que tenga algo de verdad, estas historias son trasmitidas de generación en generación para dar una lección a los niños o niñas-indico Emeria.

-En mi familia siempre se hablan de las grandes reinas, como Solaria, Festivia, Skywinne e incluso mi mamá le han dedicados varias canciones e historias pero incluso algunas reinas han sido egoístas y malvadas-recordando a cierta reina en particular.

-Niña-se dijo Emeria mostrando solo una sonrisa e ignorando el comentario de la princesa.-Si, es verdad pero en ocasiones algunos reyes como reinas eligen ciertas decisiones que le pueden llevar a la gloria como al exilio-comento.

Star al oír estas palabras quedo algo confundida centrando su atención en el camino hacia el templo de monstruos, observo atentamente a la caravana mientras la pelinegra se mantenía a su lado.

-¡Avancen!-ordeno Geralt recorriendo la caravana de extremo a extremo.

-Vamos a buen paso-dijo Emeria.

-Pronto será medio día-observando el sol en lo más alto.-¿Han existido reyes o reinas malvadas en el reino DragónSlayers?-pregunto.

Emeria solo sintió un escalofrió en su espalda quedando completamente en silencio. Sabía a quién se refería, ese nombre hasta el día de hoy era mencionando como un susurro, e incluso los reyes como reinas sucesores tomaban su juramento bajo la mirada de su estatua.

-¿Lady Emeria?.

\- Uno-contesto.

-¿Cuál era su nombre?.

Un silencio la mantuvo con la boca cerrada mirando directamente a la princesa, quizás fuera por mera superstición o mantener el respeto hacia su rey pero ella sería su futura reina estaba de cierta forma a decirle la verdad y pidiéndole que se acercara.

-Constantino, El Dragón Demonio.

 _ **Bajo el laberinto.**_

Con las antorchas iluminando por completo el salón secreto, Glossaryck con un chasquillo de sus dedos restauro ambas estatuas a su antigua gloria como de antaño o antes de ser destruida por Mina en la batalla.

-Mejor-se dijo observando de reojo al joven rey estudiando los grabados de las paredes buscando alguna pista.-Mi joven rey usted se me hace familiar.

-¿Familiar?-pregunto.-Nunca nos hemos visto y estoy seguro que te recordaría de algún modo.

-Es un decir-viendo la estatua de Constantino.-Yo he conocido a muchos reyes y reinas DragónSlayers e incluso he conocido a sus hombres como mujeres más de confianza.

-Todos han tenido un círculo de confianza, verdaderas hermandades pero la mejor siempre ha sido en mi opinión de la del rey Constantino-comento.

Glossaryck se quedo en silencio recordando el círculo personal del Dragón Demonio, sus rostros eran aun nítidos para él.

-¿Recuerdas sus nombres?-pregunto el joven rey.

-Como olvidar a Maude la fantasma, Alexandrita StormWind el relámpago dragón, Godfrey Firebird el gigante y Oswald Martel el caballero de fuego, los reyes y reinas de Mewni se matarían por tenerlos entre sus filas-haciendo memoria.

-Siguen siendo los mejores hasta el día de hoy, pero mis amigos no se quedan atrás –contesto mientras el hombrecillo mantuvo silencio y flotando en torno al joven rey.

-Maude nació entre los plebeyos y fue la reina de Constantino, ¿Lo sabías?-pregunto.

-Soy consciente de mi linaje, todos saben que desafío a su propio consejo y la tomo por esposa, ella fue parte de los caballeros dragones y su guardaespalda personal, pero no me avergüenza mi herencia-contesto.

Glossaryck formulo su siguiente pregunta al joven rey, teniendo en mente algo muy simple para consultar.

-¿Cuándo es su cumpleaños?-inquirió.

-Mi cumpleaños-dijo el joven rey arqueando una ceja.-Nací en el día de la conmemoración de los caídos-contesto.

-Interesante.

Luego de unos minutos y una breve charla entre ambos, el joven rey le comento que regresaría a la superficie. Al darle la espalda se quedo observando ambas estatua pero miraba de reojo a Marco, pero quizás fuera ilusión o una simple coincidencia viendo la figura de un hombre tan alto como Marco de cabello castaño hasta la mitad de la espalda llevando una armadura, un yelmo con cuernos y tres figuras de ojos rojos se alzaban sobre él.

-Nació en el mismo día que el Dragón Demonio-se dijo pero no pudo ocultar una sonrisa de satisfacción.

 _ **Reino DragónSlayer, frontera norte.**_

Mientras los soldados con ayuda de los aldeanos sacaban los cadáveres inertes de los ogros, Lady Galia y el comandante Owen se encontraban recorriendo el campo de batalla observando el resultado de su victoria y contemplando las piras funerarias de los caídos.

-Colmillo rojo, no aprende la lección-dijo Galia.

-Mato a los ancianos de su raza-indico.-Algunos monstruos comentan que es parte demonio por eso actúa de esa forma, ha matado a cada rival de la forma más cruel posible.

-Un estúpido ogro, nunca podrá sus manos en el trono de Nueva Draconis-comento a su amigo.-¿Cuáles son mis futuras ordenes?-pregunto.

Owen al quedarse de pie observando las ruinas de las casas céntricas a la plaza del pueblo, mantuvo silencio pero la pelirroja comprendía la razón de su actuar.

-Debo reportarme a Nueva Draconis-dijo en voz baja.

-Exacto-sacando un papel con ordenes escrita entregándoselo a ella. –Léelo para ti misma y es asunto de estado-indico.

- _ **Galia regresa con tus hombres y Owen se mantendrá en la frontera, hasta el regreso del rey, vas asumir el manto temporal mientras Lady Deneve Martel y los caballeros dragones van a escoltar al rey de regreso, tras los últimos ataques y resguardar la seguridad de la comitiva**_ -leyendo del puño y letra del consejero del rey.

-Esas son tus órdenes-dijo Owen.

-¿Cuándo van a partir?-pregunto.

-Ya partieron-viendo el rostro de sorpresa de la pelirroja.-Hace una semana, en un barco mercante de sal-contesto.

-Comprendo-fue su respuesta.

* * *

 _ **En las costas del reino Butterfly, en ese mismo momento.**_

El barco se mecía suavemente a sus pies en el momento de olfatear la brisa marina, se quito la capucha del abrigo observando el castillo Butterfly, una leve sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro mientras se acomoda el parche en su ojo.

-Lady Deneve-dijo una voz.

-Sir Bolvar-dijo girándose en dirección de sus hombres.-Ha sido un largo viaje, pero nuestro rey nos espera-asistiendo al resto del grupo.

Los caballeros dragones por cerca de mil años han obedecido la voluntad de los reyes y reinas DragónSlayer, durante la guerra fueron encargados de defender el castillo de Nueva Draconis mientras el joven rey se encontraba luchando pero las pocas veces en dar batalla causaron una verdadera carnicería, era seleccionando entre jóvenes sin importar reclutas o escuderos para ser sometidos a un duro entrenamiento incluso algunas mujeres se contaban entre sus filas. Portaban armaduras completas de pie a cabeza, escudos redondos, espadas, lanzas y las mejores monturas del reino, su número siempre se mantenían en 50 para proteger a la familia real se le caracterizaban por su fidelidad, su bravura y principalmente por la carencia del miedo en batalla.

Los tripulantes del barco eran de origen élfico pero incluso ellos mismos se mostraban incomodo antes tales caballeros y en especial por aquella mujer tuerta del ojo izquierdo causaban aun más terror, gran parte del viaje apenas habían intercambiado palabras alguna.

-Recuerde sus modales, señores y lo más importante nada de matar a nuestro nuevos aliados-bufo provocando la carcajadas de los caballeros.-Lo digo enserio-provocando más risas.

Cuando Deneve se giro nuevamente posando su mirada en el castillo contemplándolo en silencio, mientras los caballeros dragones se preparan a desembarcar.

* * *

 _ **Lectores por favor contengas sus ataques al corazón, eso es para el siguiente capitulo.**_

 _ **Bien aquí dejamos este capitulo, espero que lo disfrutaran y recuerden en el próximo concluimos los sucesos del templo de monstruos esto fue una parte de lo que he escrito, recuerden sera increíble y de larga duración lo que vendrá.**_

 _ **Recuerden que el concurso de los Oc de mi autoria aun continua vigente, este concluyo en el ultimo capitulo de esta primera temporada, pueden hacerlo saber en sus reviews como pm.**_

 _ **ahora los reviews:**_

 _ **Sugar: Algo sencillo y simple para ver, fue un detalle y un toque distintivo lo que quise dar.**_

 _ **Al Walker: Revise la palabra en el capitulo y corregí, saludos.**_

 _ **Guest: A preparar lo que viene, esto es una parte de lo que viene.**_

 _ **Petitchaton 1203: Si algo asi los impresiono de una u otra manera en relacion a la fortuna de Marco, sobre la vision todo tiene su motivo aun no es tiempo para dejar en claro ese asunto, pronto vendrá la siguiente. Siempre he tenido la idea que Glossaryck sabe más de lo que aparenta ya se comprobó en el final de temporada, simplemente busco una forma de llamar su atención, el simplemente lo ignoro y llamo su atención en un punto bastante predecible. Sobre los sucesos DragónSlayer y Johansson pronto serán explicado.**_

 _ **La imagen de portada tenemos a Jaya, ilustración tomada de pinterest, no conozco a su autor pero todo los agradecimientos correspondientes a su autor.**_

 _ **Eso es todo queridos lectores, hasta la proxima.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Aviso Superduper Fantástico E Importante**

Saludos queridos lectores y primero que todo pido disculpas por el retraso del capítulo, básicamente por mis estudios he tenido las manos un tanto atadas por así decirlo y sumando a los capítulos de _**A FairyTale For The Princess Butterfly and The King DragónSlayer,**_ son bastantes extensos en el momento de redactar fácilmente puedo llegar a las 30 hojas en Word y eso incluye una investigación de por medio, en otras palabras es un largo proceso de trabajo pero me siento honrado y muy satisfecho por los resultados.

 **Ahora bien respondamos los reviews:**

 **Guest:** Te pido disculpa pero ten paciencia, el capitulo se viene con todo.

 **Sugar:** Gracias por tus palabras, si me acuerdo de ese personaje de torre de dios tiene su estilo. Sobre Darien y Jaya es un paralelismo pero con tintes un poco más de rivales.

 **Petit chaton1203:** En la segunda temporada tendremos la historia completa de ellos, sobre Constantino a su tiempo. Glossaryck siempre sabe mucho más de los que aparenta, aquella actitud de maestro y consejero no le queda en lo personal.

 **Más anuncios de la historia:**

Bien lectores regresando a la historia, voy a realizar una pequeña reorganización a los títulos de la segunda temporada, pero esta primera temporada seguirá como tal, los capítulos anunciado continuaran como estaba planeado e incluso al final de temporada se agregara un capítulo más, solo disfruten.

Como sabrán en la serie hacen una pequeña intertemporada o hiatus por así decirlo, voy a realizarlo pero antes de pasar a la pausa de la historia, les daré un total de tres capítulos. (Pueden gritar de emoción). Deben preguntarse la razón, es fácil necesito revisar algunas ideas y planear las tramas de los siguientes capítulos de esta primera temporada, pero estos capítulos serán intensos.

 **Ahora estos son los tres capítulos y las sinopsis oficiales antes del hiatus.**

 **El Templo De Monstruos: Fuego Devastador**

 _Continuando con los sucesos de la caravana de monstruos y de los soldados DragónSlayer, se ven obligado a preparase a la batalla. Mientras en el castillo Butterfly la inesperada llegada de Lady Deneve Martel y los caballeros dragones, los jinetes de Adrian y el joven rey se preparan ir en ayuda de los monstruos contra las grandes bestias._

 **El Canto De Los Dragones:**

 _La familia Butterfly es testigo de una importante celebración por parte del reino DragónSlayer. Deneve, Emeria y Keira se presenta en la habitación de la princesa Butterfly para instruirla en un papel muy importante el cual debe desempeñar aquella noche._

 **El Diario De La Princesa II:**

 _Star realiza una profunda reflexión de los últimos sucesos en su vida, tomando algunas decisiones importantes para el futuro y redactando una carta para el joven rey._

Entonces eso tenemos por delante y antes del hiatus de esta historia, serán tres a cinco capítulos bastante emocionantes, una vez más me vuelvo a disculpar por el retraso del capítulo tratare de tenerlo en el menor tiempo posible para su deleite.

En esta ocasión tenemos como portada a Deneve Martel, imagen tomada de pinterest espero que la disfruten y agradecimiento para su dibujante. Recuerden tenemos el concurso del Oc original en escala de popularidad de mi autoria, recuerden pueden dejarlo en sus reviews o pm.

Eso es todo por el momento, pueden dejar sus reviews de sus impresiones hasta el momento de esta temporada y de lo que va en la historia.

 _ **¡Hasta la próxima, lectores!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hola queridos lectores antes de comenzar les pido disculpa por demora de este capítulo, gran parte de mi tiempo fue consumido por la universidad principalmente los exámenes finales y todo eso.**_

 _ **Finalmente soy libre para continuar escribiendo varias de mis historias, para dar inicio la primera parte presentare todo aquello dejado de lado en los capítulos transitorios que tuvimos previamente.**_

 _ **Recientemente como quede libre prefiere trabajar con un poco más de calma la batalla, tratare de tenerlo lo antes posibles desde ahora tendré más tiempo y me concentrare en la parte final de esta saga por así decirlo.**_

 _ **Sobre los reviews:**_

 _ **Sugar: Realmente esto salió bastante extenso, sobre el concurso trata de elegir al OC de mi autoria como el más popular en el final de esta primera a este temporada.**_

 _ **Damos inicios a la primera parte.**_

* * *

 _-El reino DragónSlayer…un nido repleto de mestizos, parias, renegados y cosas peores que los monstruos. Tan fanáticos como los antiguos hijos del dragón y tan honorables como los antiguos Slayers….hogar de reyes y reinas tan benevolentes como sanguinarios….Solo alguien con medio cerebro buscaría la guerra contra ellos…y en especial cuando su real ejercito llega a tus puertas.-_ _ **Registro del rey Abadón Lucitor**_

Tom solo se limito a girar los ojos mientras su padre Dave Lucitor, dejaba completamente de lado los antiguos registros de la familia real.

-Alguna pregunta-dijo Dave.

-No nada-contesto de mala gana.-Creo que estamos pasados de la hora-indico.

-¡Thomas!-exclamo Dave.-Esto es muy importante…serás el siguiente rey del inframundo pero solo continúas, en aquella melancolía por lo sucedido en el castillo Butterfly-comento.

-No estuviste en ese lugar-dijo Tom.-Esas dos brujas de cabello negro y ese flacucho de poderes raros, se burlaron de mí-recordando en especial a Emeria y su inesperada llegada.

-Es verdad-dijo Dave.-Pero tuve que pagar por los daños e incluso hasta el propio DragónSlayer, hizo una donación a los más necesitados-recordando las palabras de Moon.

-¿Y?-pregunto.

-No puedes hacer un berrinche de esa magnitud-acomodándose en la silla del escritorio.-Es tiempo de crecer, comenzar a involucrarte más en la política y en tu reino-indico.

Tom solo miro completamente enfurecido a su padre desde hace un tiempo trataba de inculcarle sus obligaciones como futuro rey pero el joven demonio continuaba sin aceptar sobre la unión matrimonial de la princesa Butterfly.

-Debo reunirme con alguien importante-dijo Dave.-Te recomiendo leer este libro-depositando frente a su hijo un grueso volumen y en su portada se leía Historia de reyes y reinas de Mewni.

-Debo leer por completo o solo ocuparlo como pisapapeles-viendo a su padre.

Su padre solo se limito a suspirar continuando su camino pero antes de cerrar la puerta de su despacho, se detuvo por unos instantes reflexionando en su interior.

-Léelo-ordeno.-Deja de ser un niño pequeño y comienza aprender de nuestra actual situación-comento su padre.

-La reina Moon continua siendo la suprema reina de todo-dijo Tom.

-Eso fue antes-dijo Dave.-Ahora todo ha cambiado, tras el final de la guerra y comienza a comportarte como un verdadero príncipe.

* * *

 **El Tempo De Monstruos: Fuego Devastador (Parte I)**

Los elfos descargaban su mercancía desde su barco pero el verdadero interés estaba centrado en la enigmática mujer de cabello negro y sus caballeros, los trabajadores del puerto dejaban de lado sus quehaceres viendo ese espectáculo tan poco común. Sir Bolvar vociferaba órdenes a sus caballeros bajando junto a sus caballos eran animales más robustos, rápidos y de diversos pelajes. Ellos ignoraban las miradas de los curiosos mientras revisaban sus monturas y equipo.

El joven rey se preocupaba bastante en sus caballeros, soldados y escuderos. No le importaba en gastar dinero en equipar adecuadamente a sus hombres y mujeres al servicio de la corona, un claro ejemplo era su calzado siendo cómodo y una suela aprueba de todo tipo de terreno sin importar si era verano o invierno. Entre los caballeros dragones se contaban hombres y mujeres por igual demostrando en sus rostros las batallas pasadas.

-(¡Más rápidos hermanos y hermanas!)-ordeno Bolvar en la lengua de los dragones.-(Ignoren a estos campesinos de las Butterfly, ahora nuestro rey manda en Mewni y nos necesita).

-(¡Gloria Al Dragón Rojo!)-contestaron.

Bajo la miradas de los curiosos ajustaban sus armaduras, revisaban sus espadas, hachas, lanzas y escudo, las capas estaban impecables ondeando al viento, cada parte de la armadura, era revisaba por otro de sus compañeros para confirmar que todo estaba en orden.

-Sir Bolvar-dijo Deneve descendiendo del barco.

-Lady Deneve-contesto acercándose a ella.-Pronto estaremos listo pero estos….-tratando de elegir la palabra adecuada.

-Espectadores-dijo.-Esa es la palabra correcta, pero son campesinos asustados-bufo.

Bolvar contuvo una carcajada como el resto de los caballeros, Deneve estudio la expresión de los habitantes del reino Butterfly mostrando cierto desagrado hacia ellos. Conocía la historia de su familia a la perfección principalmente como Eclipsa se exilio junto a su esposo e hija en el reino DragónSlayer, por 300 años habían servido a la corona sin ser ella la excepción.

El aspecto de Deneve Martel se debía a conjuros para ocultar su verdadera edad, a pesar que su hija Emeria estaba dentro los consejeros del joven rey e incluso Keira ocupaba un rango importante dentro del ejército. En cuanto a ella solía participar en las reuniones del consejo hasta fue la responsable en educar al rey Marco en todos los aspectos fundamentales que requería.

-Es tiempo-ordeno Bolvar.

Los caballeros dragones se montaron sobre sus caballos, alzando el estandarte del reino y el de la orden.

-¡Avancen!-dijo Deneve siendo la primera en iniciar la marcha.

 _ **En ese momento…**_

Luego de su pequeña visita como charla con el hombrecillo de color azul, se retiro a la torre de invitados para sumergirse en sus pensamientos de lo restante del día.

-Estoy aburrido-se dijo y acomodándose en la silla con un largo respaldo donde se apoyaba.-Al menos traje esta silla del castillo, el inmobiliario de la reina Moon es algo anticuado-lanzando un bostezo.

No pudo diferenciar entre el mundo real como del mundo de los sueños, pero ahora estaba en otro lugar que conocía a la perfección.

-Soy yo-se dijo viéndose a si mismo de niño.-Siempre he peleado, nunca he tenido un tiempo para descansar-continuando en medio de ese lugar.

-¿Odias ser rey?-pregunto el niño.

-Si-respondió.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto nuevamente.

-Solo he visto morir a mi familia, he matado a los traidores del reino como a soldados de otro reino solo por una guerra, yo no conozco el amor -contesto.

El niño fue creciendo fugazmente mientras las distintas etapas de su vida se iban presentando nuevamente frente a él, recordaba las diversas ocasiones en que seguía a Owen a su casa para cenar junto a su maestro Geralt y Madre Selena, estaba el difundo Duque Thomas y su amiga Jackie enseñándole a montar, el difunto Lord Firebird enseñándole a Galia y a él sobre tácticas militares, la mansión de las Martel y las incontables veces que jugó en el jardín junto a Keira, las cenas con la familia StormWind, el gran maestro piromante y sus discípulos, el verano que viajo junto a todos sus amigos en el Huracán Errante y las historias de Dragar por las noches e incluso como manejar la aeronave bajo la atenta miraba de Tiberio.

Por último estaban sus amigas Madame Nina sacando cuentas, Lisa y su mandolina, las gemelas Beth y Cassidy con sus largos cabellos trenzados, la bromista Olga, la malhumorada Jenny, Dorothy cocinando aquel pastel de carne que tanto le gustaba y Pamela la chica más gentil que pudo conocer, por ultimo llegaron sus 17 años y la guerra.

-Odio esta parte de mi vida-se dijo.

Toda batalla es sucia, confusa y sin sentido, solo era una guerra causada por la codicia de otro reino recordando las palabras de Lord Firebird.

-He matado a tantos-recordando sus rostros.-A cada uno de ellos.

- _Pero te ganaste el respecto de todos, comenzaste a ser una leyenda viviente entre los demás reinos_ -dijo su yo de 17 años.- _Mataste indiscriminadamente y ahora te ocultas bajo una máscara de benevolencia, tus amigos, consejeros, soldados, caballeros y súbditos saben la verdad_ -bufo.

-Ya no soy así-contesto.

- _Mentira_ -dijo.- _Solo vives para matar como todos tus ancestros…hasta planeaste aquella invasión al reino Butterfly_.

-Ahora somos aliados-contesto.

- _Aliado_ s-bufo nuevamente.- _Siempre te preguntas que pasaría si aquella invasión fuera cometida tendrías que matarla_ -comenzando a reír.

-¡CALLATE!-grito y lanzándole un conjuro de fuego.-No la metas en esto. Ella es inocente.

La ultima parte de su sueño era estar tumbado en el suelo mientras los muertos se apilaban a su alrededor, el fuego estaba consumiendo los edificios y completamente rodeado por sus enemigos.

- _…JAJAJA…¿NO SABEN QUIEN SOY?...¿CREEN QUE PUEDEN MATARME?...YO SOY EL DRAGON ROJO…¡LOS VOY A MATAR A CADA UNO DE USTEDES!…-_ riendo y maldiciendo a sus enemigos.

- _Nacido en el mismo día que el Dragón Demonio…ese es tu destino… vivir para la próxima guerra y continuar matando_ -dijo nuevamente su yo de 17 años.

-Déjame solo-respondió.

-¡Como ordene majestad!-contesto.

Cuando el recuerdo de la batalla se fue alejando, lentamente comenzó abrir sus ojos y llevándose la mano hacia su frente.

-Siempre sucede- se dijo mientras su rostro se iba cubriendo de sangre.-Pronto tendré una nueva batalla-examinado su mano ensangrentada.

 _ **Mientras en la caravana.**_

Con la llegada del medio día, Sir Geralt y Emeria aconsejaron a la princesa detenerse y comer algo antes de continuar el camino en dirección del templo, los monstruos prepararon algo de comida consiste en insectos, reptiles y algo de maíz. En cuanto a los soldados del DragónSlayers estaban sirviéndose carne seca en tiras, pan y un fuerte licor para entrar en calor.

-Hace frió-se dijo Star mientras Pony Head se acomodaba bajo su capa.- ¿Qué haces?-pregunto.

-Tengo frió-fue su respuesta.

Lanzando un suspiro se abrió paso por el campamento mientras algunos soldados de su prometido estaban actuando de centinelas, mientras los monstruos preparaban el almuerzo.

-Creo que debemos ir con el resto, va siendo hora de comer algo-comento.

-Si-contesto Star mirando hacia donde estaba Lady Emeria charlando con el resto de los oficiales.-Ve tú, pronto te voy alcanzar-indico.

Mientras Pony Head se dirigió a reunirse con el resto de los príncipes y princesas. Ella camino rápidamente en dirección opuesta, el resto de los soldados estaban comiendo y charlando entre ellos, con solo verla pasar de inmediato se pusieron de pie y realizando una reverencia.

-Princesa.

-Princesa.

-Princesa.

Solamente asistiendo en el momento de pasar junto a ellos, en el fondo le causaba algo de temor ver a los soldados DragónSlayers principalmente por sus duras facciones y cicatrices en sus rostros.

-Realmente se ven entusiasmado-se dijo.

Sir Geralt, Lady Emeria, Jared StormWind y el capitán Bruce estaban alrededor de una pequeña fogata compartiendo una cantimplora.

-¿Puedo tomar lugar junto a ustedes?-pregunto tímidamente.

-Tome lugar aquí-dijo Bruce poniéndose de pie. -Iré a inspeccionar todo el campamento-alejándose de ellos.

-Beba-dijo Emeria teniendo la cantimplora.-Le va a calentar el cuerpo-acomodándose la capucha sobre la cabeza.

-Gracias-contesto y bebiendo, el liquido tenía un sabor amargo.-Es fuerte-comento.

-Se llama sangre de dragón-dijo Jared.-En realidad no es sangre, se le pone ese nombre por su color rojizo y amargo.

-¿Es su primera vez en una campaña?-pregunto Geralt arrojando otra rama a la fogata.

-Si-contesto.-Pero en ocasiones mi padre me llevaba a expediciones de cacería, no soy buena en eso.

-Recuerdo cuando la reina Moon y el rey River, eran solo jóvenes -comento el legendario caballero.-Creo que eran un poco más jóvenes o tal vez tenían la misma edad-tratando de recordar.

-¿Enserio?-pregunto Star.

-Hable de una vez, maestro-dijo Jared.

-Sí, una historia mientras descansamos-comento Emeria.

-Ya sé por dónde empezar-dijo Geralt.

Su historia comenzó en el gran torneo del reino Butterfly, conmemorando el cumpleaños número quince de aquel entonces de la princesa Moon. En aquel entonces solo era un caballero que buscaba obtener algo de dinero participando en el torneo, pero en el momento de batirse a duelo con un caballero del reino Waterfolk, fue convocando para hablar con la reina Comet.

-¿Conoció a mi abuela?-pregunto sorprendida.

-Tuve el placer de charlar, reír e incluso cenar con la reina en persona-contesto y regresando a su relato.

Regresando a la historia recordaba claramente a la princesa Moon teniendo una gran similitud con Star. Comet le propuso pertenecer a su guardia real, le daría un buen puesto como un grado intermedio pero antes de aceptar había sido contactado por una vieja amiga, ofreciéndole un mejor trabajo. Antes de decir una palabra más, el sonido del cuerno anunciaba que había llegado de levantar el campamento, dejando el relato en parte inconcluso.

-Yo iré a la retaguardia-dijo Jared.-¡Fieros y Valientes!.

-Yo voy al centro-indico Emeria.-Princesa vigilare a sus amigos y amigas.

-Nosotros al frente-dijo Geralt.

-Por supuesto comandante-contesto la princesa.

 _ **Torre de invitados, habitación del joven rey.**_

-Reyes y reinas de la casa DragónSlayer- leyó.

Mientras gran parte de sus fuerzas como de sus más cercanos, estaban ayudando a su prometida a movilizar a los monstruos a un lugar más seguro por el invierno, en medio de su soledad y sin contar con alguna distracción había decido dar un pequeño vistazo al libro de los anteriores gobernantes del reino para distraerse un poco en medio de su aburrimiento.

-Rey Darien, el padre dragón y reina Jaya, la madre dragón-viendo detenidamente los dibujos de ambos gobernantes.

Cada página de aquel grueso volumen registraba el nombre, los años de reinados, sus hazañas, uno que otro suceso importante todo descrito en forma breve para las futuras generaciones. Pero siempre le habían fascinados los apodos de los diversos reyes y reinas como sus logros.

Keldor el dragón mestizo unifico todo el territorio, la reina Jaya II la dragona hambrienta por sus constantes guerras, Darien III el dragón sabio obtuvo la paz con diversos pueblos, Augusto I el dragón marino construyo una gran flota para el reino, Amelia la dragona salvaje por desafiar abiertamente a los reinos.

Página tras página, nombres y apodos estaban escritos pero su favorito había sido el dragón demonio conocido por sus hazañas.

-Luego la decadencia familiar- bufo, lo siguiente de su lectura se remonta al bisnieto de Constantino.

Iniciando un periodo de reyes como de reinas decadente teniendo periodos bastantes apacibles en el interior del reino.

-Rey Rafael, el dragón sonriente- quedando detenido en aquella pagina y leyendo.

El joven rey miro con cierta inferencia la imagen de su padre, leyendo sus pocos logros militares y el registro de sus años de gobierno.

-Rafael, el dragón sonriente casado con la reina Angie de la casa Phalange-se dijo.-Los cobardes Phalange pero leales hasta el fin y es una lástima la extinción de su casa.

Tras cambiar la página llego hasta su nombre y sus registros como gobernantes, el apodo del dragón rojo otorgado por sus hombres y sus gustos de vestir el color rojo llevándolo con gran orgullo. Marco se quedo estudiando su registro y tomando la pluma con algo tinta comenzó a escribir en ese momento.

-Final de la guerra, la nueva alianza y mi futura esposa- registrando los recientes sucesos, revisando sus palabras.-Perfecto-continuando con su trabajo.

Pero en medio de su tarea escucho trompetas y gritos sin poder identificar, en aquel momento la puerta de su habitación privada de abrió de golpe entrando Adrian seguido de dos oficiales de los jinetes.

-Majestad-dijo Adrian realizando una reverencia como los oficiales.-Disculpe por interrumpir sus labores.

No importaban si eran los miembros de su círculo personal, consejeros, oficiales o sirvientes. El joven rey mostraba poca paciencia al ser interrumpido en medio de su trabajo, e incluso ponía cara de pocos amigos.

-Te recuerdo-dejando de lado su libro.-Odio ser molestado en medio de mis labores, pero…si me estas interrumpiendo debe ser algo importante-inquirió.

-Majestad-tragando saliva.-Es importante.

-¿Importante?-pregunto.-¡Habla!-ordeno.

-Sí, majestad…..es Lady Deneve y los caballeros dragones-indico.

 _ **En el templo de monstruos.**_

Solo estaba tarareando una canción para sí misma luego de asegurar todo el templo, limpiar el camino de acceso de todo aquello que estovara y aguardar la llegada de los refugiados.

-Mi querido Owen necesito un poco de tu amor-se dijo.-Pero a cambio debo soportar a este enano Johansen-viendo a Rock.

En cuanto a Edgar y el resto de los soldados estaban construyendo una enorme almenara rodeadas de piedras.

-Realmente solo nos vamos a quedar quietos solamente-dijo Rock.- ¿Solo esperar?-pregunto. Los soldados solo se limitaron a intercambiar miradas entre ellos y hablando en voz baja, Edgar solo se limito a girar los ojos estudiando los alrededores.

-Voy a matarlo-se dijo Keira.

-Señorita Keira-dijo Rock.-Creo que debemos hacer algo, en vez de quedarnos aquí sin hacer nada-comento.

Keira se reincorporo mientras su ave lanzaba graznidos, colocando una cara de pocos amigos ante las quejas del príncipe Johansen. -Estamos cumpliendo una misión-dijo.-Se llama cooperación, estrategia y paciencia-indico.

-Debemos pasar a la acción-protesto nuevamente.

-Ese es el problema de los Johansen-dijo Edgar.-Hablan y hablan pero con un ejército en sus puertas comienzan a llorar-causando las risas del resto.

Rock se giro en dirección del oficial plantándose frente a él, la altura entre ellos causo más risas y comentarios.

-Soy el príncipe Rock Johansen-dijo.-Como tal pronto me debes respecto.

-Respecto-bufo Keira.-El respecto se gana y ustedes los Mewmanos deben aprender a ganárselo-comento. Los soldados miraron al pequeño príncipe con desprecio e incluso uno que otro avanzo hacia él.

-Deberías ser más agradecido renacuajo-dijo nuevamente Edgar.-Toleramos tu presencia por nuestro rey.

-Mi prima pronto será su esposa-contesto.-Cuando hable con ella y el rey Marco…-pero antes de concluir sus palabras, los soldados desvainaron sus espadas y lo rodearon.

-Vamos a dejar algo en claro-intervino Keira.-el rey Marco no es como los otros reyes de Mewni, el se ha ganado el respeto de todos nosotros, ha luchado, sangrado, llorado y festejado junto a sus hombres de armas.

Quedando completamente petrificado por las miradas de ellos y el brillo de sus espadas.

-¡Ahora nosotros mandamos en Mewni!-exclamo Keira y abriendo un segundo par de ojos en su frente y su piel se volvió rojiza.

 _ **En la entrada principal del castillo.**_

-¡Esto parece una broma!-descendiendo por la escalinata.

Su expresión lo decía todo o en otras palabras estaba completamente furioso pero trataba de mantener la calma, personalmente reconocía las grandes habilidades de combates de los caballeros dragones pero su solo presencia significaba que sería seguido en todo momento.

-Majestad-dijo Deneve Martel.-A su servicio-arrodillándose frente a él.

-¡A su servicio!-dijeron al mismo tiempo los caballeros dragones y arrodillándose.

Una cosa eran aquellos caballeros y la otra era Deneve Martel, madre de Emeria y Abuela de Keira además de tener el puesto de suprema consejera del reino y la responsable de su poca ortodoxa crianza. Cuando miro sobre su hombro observo a Moon y River seguida d algunos caballeros del reino contemplado toda la escena.

-(Realmente me sorprendieron)-comenzando hablar en la lengua de los dragones.-(¿Cuál es su razón de estar aquí?)-pregunto.

-(Lord Seth envía sus saludos)-dijo Deneve entregando la carta a su rey.

 ** _Derrota de los ogros, pero se han visto a los demás ogros merodeando por la frontera sin escaramuza, Owen se mantendrá en la frontera y Galia en Nueva Draconis, el ducado Thomas ha terminado de reparar su fortaleza y disponiendo sus fuerzas para una eventual batalla contra Colmillo Rojo._**

Apenas aparto la vista del mensaje de Lord Seth StormWind, la hizo desaparecer con su fuego y el viento se encargo del resto.

-(Buen trabajo)-contesto.-(Hagamos las presentaciones formales con mis nuevos padres, por favor nada de peleas)-ordeno y causando las carcajadas de todo ellos.

-(Entendido majestad)-fue la respuesta.

 _ **Desde Moon.**_

-River-dijo en voz baja.-¿Quiénes son ellos?...se ven bastante imponentes-comento.

-Ni idea-contesto.-Me dan algo de miedo.

-¿Enserio?-pregunto.-Pero si eres el señor yo conozco a todos los caballeros de Mewni y bla, bla bla-continuando unos instantes.

-Yo no lo sé todo, reina suprema-contesto.-Creo que están del lado de nuestro nuevo hijo-indico.

-Nuestro nuevo hijo siempre sale con alguna extraña sorpresa-dijo Moon.-Solo seamos cordiales-propuso a su esposo.

Moon estudio detenidamente a los recién llegados había hombres y mujeres, sus rostros reflejaban batallas pasadas como si el miedo no fuera parte de ellos. El joven rey era seguido de cerca por una mujer cercana a los 30 años notando cierta familiaridad y un hombre de expresión dura.

-Reina Moon y Rey River-dijo Marco.-Les presento a Lady Deneve Martel y al capitán de los caballeros dragones, Sir Bolvar-haciendo las presentaciones correspondiente.

-Caballeros dragones-se dijo Moon recordando de golpe quienes eran.-La elite del reino DragónSlayer-se dijo.

Los cuatros rápidamente intercambiaron saludos pero la mujer del parche estudio a la reina Butterfly detenidamente pero el joven rey poso su mirada en ella.

-No, veo a la princesa Butterfly y futura esposa de mi señor-dijo Deneve.-¿Esta indispuesta?-pregunto.

-Ella…-dijo Moon.-Esta fuera del castillo-respondió.

-¿Fuera del castillo?-pregunto Sir Bolvar.

El joven rey tomo la palabra explicando la ausencia de la princesa Butterfly e incluso la de Sir Geralt, Jared, Lady Emeria, Keira y el resto de los soldados estaba en junto a ella.

-Eso es bastante noble-comento Deneve.

-Mi hija logro convencer al rey Marco-dijo River.-Ahora fue en ayuda de los monstruos de la región, ella tiene esa idea…e incluso suele a visitarlos con regularidad-comento.

-Nuestros nuevos invitados deben estar cansados-dijo Moon. -Quizás podríamos charla cuando ellos estén instalados.

-Yo los guiare-dijo el joven rey.-Luego charlaremos más a gusto-mientras los caballeros dragones seguía a Marco, Moon se quedo viendo la marcha en silencio pero quedo sorprendida por la extraña aura emitía por Deneve, cruzando sus miradas y sintiendo escalofrió.

-¿Todo bien?-pregunto y viendo como se iba acercando hacia ella.

-Necesito ver algo-respondió y mostrando una sonrisa.

 _ **En la caravana.**_

-No puedo creer que conociera a mi abuela- dijo Star.

-He conocido a muchos reyes y reinas-contesto. -Pero la reina Comet era única…o mejor dicho una gobernante benevolente e inteligente, rasgos pocos usuales.

-Mi madre casi nunca habla de ella-recordando las ocasiones que pregunta por su difunta abuela. -La pone triste y siempre evita el tema.

-Recuerdo la noticia de su muerte, me sorprendió bastante-dijo.-En lo personal su tarta de fruta…fue uno de los mejores postres que he probado en mi vida.

-¿Sabia cocinar?-pregunto.

-La reina Moon nunca se lo dijo-inquirió a ella.

-No-fue su respuesta.

Ambos iban al frente de la caravana a lomos de sus respectivas monturas, pero el legendario caballero no pudo evitar sorprenderse por la afirmación de la princesa de todas formas le hablo de algunas cosas en particular de la difunta reina Butterfly.

-Yo también se cocinar-dijo Star.-Principalmente galletas y tartas se me dan bien-comento.

-En lo personal me gustaría probar nuevamente un poco tarta-indico.-Y tal vez mi rey le gustaría probarlo.

-¿Le gusta lo dulce?-pregunto.

-Si-contesto.-Lo dulce siempre le ha gustado.

La princesa Butterfly se quedo pensando en silencio sobre el comentario realizado del legendario caballero.

-Manzanas-se dijo. -A lo que lo pienso como era el padre del rey Marco-inquirió en ese momento.

-El rey Rafael-dijo. -Amable como su esposa, siempre con una sonrisa pero como rey digamos que era algo débil-recordándolo.

-Siempre los hijos marcan ciertas diferencias con los padres-dijo Star.

-Si es verdad-rascándose bajo la barbilla.-Pero digamos el rey Marco se parece más a su difunto tío-comento.

-¿Cómo era su tío?-pregunto.

-El príncipe Lucían DragónSlayer o conocido por todos como el Dragón Vendaval, fue mi mejor pupilo, sabía manejar la espada con gran destreza, podía ser derribado de su caballo y seguir peleando-haciendo memoria. -físicamente se parecía al rey Marco pero con el cabello casi de color negro e incluso eclipsaba al propio rey Rafael.

-¿Qué le sucedió?-pregunto.

Geralt trato de disimular su angustia pero su rostro mostraba,su gran dolor por recordar al difunto príncipe.

-Tanto Rafael como Lucían tenían diferencias entre ellos-dijo.-Pero el rey tomo a mal que su hermano se fijara en una sirvienta…era una muchacha de nombre Sofía… algo reservada pero no culpo al príncipe fijarse en ella, tenía una belleza inusual.

La princesa escucho como el rey Rafael y su hermano tenía constante discusiones entre ellos, algunos oficiales del ejército consideraban al príncipe como el supremo general del reino, un tiempo después Lucían se le otorgo Bastión Slayer como su nueva residencia e incluso aquella sirvienta lo siguió.

-Rafael siempre fue más político, pero no era un líder militar- dijo el legendario caballero. -Pero esa chica Sofía tiempo después quedo en cinta- recordando claramente los siguientes acontecimientos.

-¿Ella está viva?-pregunto la princesa.

-El príncipe Lucían murió en una batalla en la frontera sur pero al mismo tiempo esa chica estaba dando a luz, surgieron ciertas complicaciones en el parto…tanto madre e hijo siguieron al príncipe hacia la otra vida-concluyo rápidamente tratando de olvidar todo. La princesa noto el gran dolor en el caballero, se podía entender que la muerte del príncipe le afecto en gran medida, pero nuevamente recordó algo muy importante.

-¿Sir Geralt?-pregunto.

-Siempre que recuerdo la muerte de Lucían-dijo.-Recuerdo el primer día de entrenamiento de Marco-esbozando una leve sonrisa.

-Entonces ese recuerdo le trae un mejor-comento la princesa.-¿Como fue su entrenamiento?-pregunto.

-Un verdadero dolor de cabeza-comenzando a reír. -tendría 6 años…tomo la espada, se paro en frente de mi y solo me dijo…-haciendo una pausa.

-¿Que dijo?-pregunto estando completamente absorbida por la historia. -No me deje en suspenso, Sir Geralt-protestando.

-Solo me dijo…¡Necesito tu ayuda!-recordando las palabras exacta.-Pero no fue su entrenamiento fácil, junto a mi hijo Owen, Keria, Jared, Galia FireBird y la duquesa Thomas fueron un verdadero dolor de cabeza...en ocasiones debía dar yo la cara por alguna de sus travesuras-lanzando un suspiro.

-Pero no parece que él sea de la clase de chico problemático-comento.-Siempre se le ve serio y parece como si nada lo perturbara- pero la carcajada de Geralt la tomo por sorpresa.

-Jajaja-continuo.-Disculpe por eso…no fue mi intención…si es verdad lo que dice, pero usted no lo ha visto en un mal día o mejor dicho cuando está realmente…. ¡ _Furioso_!-indico.

 _ **En la retaguardia de la caravana.**_

Sir Merrick de la casa Weber había sido enviado por Sir Geralt al mando de un puñado de hombres del joven rey, que se mostraban dispuesto en obedecer pero como apoyo se le había sumado Jared StormWind.

-Esto debe ser una broma-se dijo y viendo al joven conde.-Al menos no está con esa salvaje de Martel-se repitió a sí mismo.

-¿Tienes frió?-pregunto Jared.

-Me estás hablando a mi-contesto

-Pues…claro…¡Hombre!-exclamo.-Estamos al mando de la retaguardia…con mi ayuda podrás ver un nuevo amanecer.

-¿Quieres que confié en ti?-pregunto.-te recuerdo sobre lo sucedido hace un par de noches y las amenazas de esa chica Martel-indico.

-¡OH!-exclamo.-Eso ya paso y solo era para hacerte entrar en razón….no puedes seguir al resto de los caballeros del reino Butterfly por temor a represalias. Tengo entendido que fuiste designado a la princesa para su protección-inquirió a él.

-Si es verdad-contesto.-Pero mi familia ha servido a las Butterfly por generaciones…siempre lucharemos contra los enemigos del reino.

-Pero la princesa Star busco la ayuda de todos los caballeros de su reino, pero no cumplieron su juramento-mirándolo bajo la capucha.

Merrick mantuvo silencio por las palabras de Jared, en el fondo deseaba ayudar a Star pero los demás caballeros habían expresado su opinión respecto a los monstruos.

-Yo hice un juramento a la reina Moon y el rey River-dijo.-E incluso serviré a la próxima reina.

-Queras decir a la próxima reina y rey-dijo Jared e inspeccionando los alrededores. –Quizás debas aceptarlo desde ya, pero muchas cosas van a cambiar.

El joven caballero se quedo mirando directamente al joven conde, tratando de encontrar alguna respuesta a sus dichos.

 _ **En el centro de la caravana.**_

-¿Usted es caballero?-pregunto Katrina.-Su armadura es muy extraña-mirándola de pie a cabeza como sus hermanos y hermanas.

-Katrina-dijo Buff Frog.-No hagas esa clase de comentario-mostrándose avergonzado por los dichos de su hija.

Todo se había dispuesto de tal forma que incluso aquellos monstruos más jóvenes y ancianos se fueron destinados a viajar en las carretas dispuesto por la propia princesa e incluso los príncipes y princesas de Mewni iban en el mismo grupo custodiados por soldados bajo el mando de Lady Emeria.

-No se preocupe-contesto y posando su vista en la pequeña.-Esta armadura que porto es la de una piromante-le explico.

-Piromante-repitió Katrina.-¿Qué hace un piromante?-pregunto.

-Bueno mi niña-mostrando una sonrisa.-Como piromante nos encargamos de aprender y entrenar, principalmente dominamos el poder del fuego. Servimos a la corona como fuerzas de ataque e incluso algunos son elegidos como guardias personales del rey.

Los pequeños monstruos inspeccionaban a los soldados que iban a pocos metros de ellos.

-Nosotros queríamos ver al rey-comento Katrina posando sus ojos en su padre.

-El rey debe estar ocupado-dijo Buff Frogg.

-En realidad-intervino Emeria.-Él quería venir en persona pero debía atender otras obligaciones, se mostraba bastante animado en escoltarlos-comento.

-¿Enserio?-pregunto Buff Frog.

-Si-respondió.-El rey Marco no es como los otros monarcas que se quedan sentados mirando a sus soldados luchando en su nombre, prefiere guiarlos en el campo de batalla estaba bastante decepcionado por quedarse en el castillo-indico.

-Eso bastante….raro…su rey-comento el imponente monstruo.-Es muy extraño ver alguien que se preocupe por los demás…por nosotros en especial…digo-tratando de agradecer el gesto.

-No se preocupe-dijo Emeria acomodándose la capucha sobre la cabeza.

* * *

 _ **Puesto de avanzada, a pocos kilómetros de la aldea de monstruos.**_

-Ya estoy cansada de todo esto-protestaba Lady Whosits.-¿Qué opinas?-viendo a Sir Stabby.

-No eres la única-contesto con los pies levantados sobre la mesa.-Perdimos la guerra de la manera más humillante, Sir Merrick está dando su apoyo y la princesa Butterfly ayudando a nuestros enemigos.

Los dos caballeros durante los días finales de la guerra estaban reuniendo a un pequeño contingente para ir en apoyo de las fuerzas Butterfly, durante la invasión al reino DragónSlayer pero durante el baile anual de la campana de plata, fueron informados del exterminio de gran parte de su ejército.

-Sabes que ese rey tiene ciertos apodos-comento Stabby.

-Por supuesto-contesto.-El Dragón Rojo, el terror de Nueva Draconis y entre otros.

-Todo va cambiar con el acceso de la princesa Star-menciono nuevamente Stabby.

-Ni me lo digas-sirviéndose algo de cerveza.- Hasta hace menos de un año estamos en lo más alto de Mewni y ahora sometidos como rindiendo pleitesía a una fuerza extranjera-bufo.

-Eso me recuerda, Whosits-dijo Stabby.-¿Has oído del último rumor?-pregunto.

-¿Qué rumor?-pregunto.

-Sobre el nuevo pacto de comercio-indico.

-Si algo pero todos dicen que el DragónSlayers…ofreció una importante cantidad de dinero-recordando de los chismes en los pasillos del castillo.-Una gran suma-recordó.

-Según lo que me comento Manfred…fueron cerca de dos mil piezas de oro-dijo Stabby.-La reina Moon y el rey River estaban celebrando-recordó. En medio de su charla fueron interrumpidos por unos de los soldados destinados al puesto de avanzada e informándoles sobre algo muy importante.

-Las bestias del pantano y el bosque han comenzando a salir de sus madrigueras-dijo.

* * *

 _ **En el salón de los tapices de las anteriores reinas.**_

Aquella mujer le causaba cierta incomodidad en especial por esa mirada a pesar de poseer un parche en su ojo izquierdo, le había pedido visitar el salón de los tapices de las reinas Butterfly.

-Festivia,Celena, Solaria, Skywinne, Eclipsa y por supuesto usted-comento la mujer en un tono burlón.-Grandes reinas de la historia, cada una de ellas hizo algo importante para ganarse un lugar aquí y sin hablar del libro de hechizos.

-Sin duda es una gran conocedora, Madame Martel-dijo Moon.-Yo estoy al tanto de la identidad de su familia.

-¡Oh!-exclamo.-La pequeña Moon ha charlado con mi preciosa hija Emeria-comento.

-¿Pequeña Moon?-se dijo viendo a esa mujer.-¿Cómo sabe eso?... Solo mi madre me decía así-pregunto.

-Ella nunca le hablo de mí-inquirió a ella.

-No-contesto.-¿Cuál es su edad?-pregunto.

-Jajajajajaja-lanzando una carcajada.-Es de pésima educación preguntar la edad de una dama, he vivido mucho tiempo-posando su mirada en el tapete de la reina de la oscuridad.

Moon se quedo de pie estudiando la mirada de aquella mujer tan singular, estaba realmente incomoda y podía reconocer en ella un gran poder.

-Le recomiendo no hacer eso-dijo Deneve.

-¿Cómo lo supo?-se pregunto y deshaciendo el conjuro rápidamente.

-Comet trato de hacerlo-indico.-Y digamos que no fue tan difícil de esquivar el ataque, pero simplemente lo hizo para comprobar mis habilidades-comento.

-Entonces es la madre de Emeria, la abuela de la señorita Keira, conoció a mi madre, sabe cierta cosas, es descendiente de Eclipsa por lógica y….-siendo interrumpida por una voz muy familiar.

-Deneve Martel-dijo Etheria entrando en el salón. –Arpía desvergonzada-plantándose frente a ella.

-Vaya…vaya…vaya…Etheria Butterfly-dijo Deneve.-Aún respiras y realmente los años no te han tratado bien, querida-comento.

-¿Usted se conocen?-pregunto Moon.

-Conocerla-dijo Etheria.-Mi difunta hermana y yo la conocimos por mera casualidad cuando éramos solo unas niñas-recordando.

-¿Fuiste niña?-pregunto Deneve.-Yo era una niña adorable y recuerdo cuando nos conocimos, llevaba un bonito vestido color rojo y negro con unas preciosas coletas-riendo.

-Solo pido una explicación-dijo Moon.

-Está bien-dijo Etheria.-Todo comenzó con el baile anual de los elfos-haciendo memoria.

Etheria le explico que todo había comenzando con una partida de cacería en los dominios elficos, mientras todo se realizaba con normalidad, pero ambas jóvenes princesas de aquel entonces jugaban en las cercanías del castillo.

-Todo iban bien hasta que ella apareció y me quito mi corona de flores burlándose de mi-dijo Etheria.-Mi árbol genealógico se ha arruinado en dos ocasiones, con ese monstruos de Eclipsa y los Johansen.

-Por amor al cielo-dijo Moon.-Todo por algo tonto-lanzando un suspiro.

-Yo solo estaba de paso por ese lugar, mi madre y yo realizamos en ocasiones ciertos viajes por el continente, en esa oportunidad solo fue mera coincidencia en conocernos-comento Deneve.

-Moon, esta mujer es muy impredecible-dijo Etheria. -Métela a un calabozo enseguida-sugirió.

-No-contesto.-Ella es nuestra aliada-indico.

-Si, somos aliada-dijo Deneve.-Como tal vengo a presentar mis respectos a mi futura reina y de paso vengo a darle algo de ayuda-mostrando una sonrisa.

-¿Ayuda?-preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

-Vengo a instruirla a todo lo relacionado del reino DragónSlayer-mirando nuevamente el tapete de Eclipsa.

 _ **Mientras en el templo.**_

-¡Quedo Perfecto!-dijo Keira.-El estandarte del dragón se ve fantástico.

Keira había ordenado instalar en lo más alto del templo de monstruo, la divisa del joven rey y así todos los habitantes del reino Butterfly podrían admirarlo.

-Al menos este inútil mocoso de Johansen se está comportando-se dijo.

Rock mantuvo cierta distancia de Keira tras adquirir por unos pocos segundos su aspecto de monstruo, causando en el joven príncipe bastante conmoción e incluso quedando completamente mudo. Luego de instalar el estandarte regreso nuevamente a estudiar los alrededores del templo, en gran parte de su vigía solo había observado algunos animales depredadores como aves de rapiña causandole cierta sorpresa.

-Eso es extraño-dijo Rock acercándose a ella.

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto.-Creo que ya volvió a la normalidad-se dijo.

-Estamos cerca del bosque pero los animales como los lobos huyen de este lugar-respondió.

-¿Eso es malo?-pregunto nuevamente.

-Los lobos son bastante territoriales pero ellos están huyendo-concluyendo su breve explicación.

-Debe ser algo bastante grande lo que esta merodeando por zona-se dijo y guardando el catalejo.- ¡Edgar!-grito.

Rápidamente su teniente se presente ante ella seguido de los demás soldados del grupo de avanzanda en el templo y formándose frente a ella.

-¿Sucede algo?, Lady Keira-pregunto.

-Tenemos problema-posando su mirada en Rock.-Explica nuevamente lo que me acabas de decir-ordeno.

 _ **En la torre de invitados, habitación del joven rey.**_

Marco estaba oyendo un informe detallado de Sir Bolvar mientras Lady Deneve estaba sentada a pocos metros de él.

-Todo ha vuelto a la tranquilidad, principalmente los nuevos reclutas se van sumando al ejército y los heridos en la guerra han regresado a tomar sus puestos, en otras palabras nuestro ejército se está fortaleciendo tanto con veteranos y novatos-concluyo Bolvar.

-Mis soldados y caballeros siempre han sido leales, estarán dispuesto a luchar pero el asunto de los ogros, no debe interferir con las actividades diarias de mis ciudadanos-dijo Marco.-Pero tengo a los más valientes y fieros de todo Mewni-concluyo.

-Por usted lo seguiríamos hasta el mismísimo infierno-dijo Bolvar.

-Puede retirarse-ordeno Marco.

En el momento de quedar a solas con Lady Deneve que estaba bebiendo algo de vino, centro su atención en su antigua maestra como madre postiza.

-¿Cómo le fue con la reina Moon?-pregunto.

-Todo bien e incluso encontré una vieja amiga-contesto.-Igual es sorprenderte que concediera tan fácilmente a gran parte de sus fuerzas a la princesa-comento.

-Ellos eligieron por sí mismo-contesto.-Yo solo convoque al consejo- acomodándose en la silla.

-Marco-dijo Deneve tomando lugar frente a él.-Creo que te estás comenzando a encariñar con la princesa Butterfly-bebiendo algo de vino.

-Eso es asunto mío-contesto.

-Seguro-bufo.

* * *

 _ **Aquí dejamos este capítulo, tendré lo antes posible la segunda parte y la conclusión de la batalla del templo.**_

 _ **En esta ocasión tenemos como portada a Sir Bolvar, todo los créditos a su dibujantes.**_

 _ **¡Hasta la próxima!.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Saludos queridos lectores he traído ante ustedes, llegamos al climax de los sucesos del templo de monstruos, ha sido una larga espera para todos. Antes de todo decidí publicar esta parte, comprendo que en el capitulo anterior en lo prefiero trabajar la batalla completamente centrada en un único capitulo, ya se hizo algo extenso lo que he escrito pero prefiero trabajarlo como se debe.**_

 _ **Vamos con los reviews:**_

 _ **Cohenn: Gracias por los dos corazones y espero que te gustara el capitulo anterior.**_

 _ **SugarQueen97: Gracias, Marco de cierta forma reprime muchas cosas e incluso no puede disfrutar ciertas cosas como el resto de las personas o en este caso cuando fue príncipe, en cuanto a Star admite esos sentimientos y sobre la parte mala creo que sera un punto bastante interesante a desarrollar como tratar a lo largo de la historia.**_

 _ **Keira solo lo puso en su lugar, pero veo difícil que Rock se deje intimidar por esa revelación y creo que Owen puede tener peor carácter que ella.**_

 _ **Hina590: Esas amigas las conoció en cierta situación en particular, las cual iré explicando un poco más avanzada la historia.**_

 _ **Kevbray: Si al fin soy libre (introduzca canción de Frozen xd), pase el semestre tranquilo y sin problema, igual te deseo todo el ánimo para tus estudios. En cuanto a la segunda parte quien sabe todo puede suceder y o tal vez Geralt no fue la persona indicada en hablar sobre eso, en la serie solo se ha mostrado de manera superficial, en la historia tratare de darle un trasfondo como un capitulo de los años de juventud de ambas con Deneve e incluso Comet incluiré.**_

 _ **Sin más que decir iniciamos el capitulo:**_

 _ **Advertencia: escenas con alto calibre de violencia y lenguaje inapropiado.**_

* * *

En el castillo de Nuevas Draconis con la ausencia de su rey y los caballeros dragones se podría afirmar que los sirvientes tendrían menos labores, dedicando exclusivamente a realizar las limpiezas de ciertas áreas, claro solo si el mayordomo del joven rey no estuviera en el recinto.

Como todas las mañanas y tardes de cada día, se solían reunir todos los sirvientes empezando por el personal de la cocina, los mozos de cuadras, el armero real, mucamas, lavanderas, constructores, hasta la propia Selena en compañía de sus costureras y entre otros, debían estar presentes para oír las instrucciones del mayordomo del castillo.

-Realmente se ven cansados-se dijo Selena estudiando los rostros de los presentes. –Parecen vacaciones.

Cuando las puertas del comedor para los sirvientes se abrió de par en par, la figura de un monstruo se presento ante ellos y causando de inmediato el cese de toda charla como chismes.

-Buenas tardes-dijo Ned Overkill perteneciente a los Septarnias, tenía la piel color azul, era alto pero de complexión esbelta a diferencia de otros congéneres más corpulento, en la parte superior de la cabeza tenia el cabello largo completamente encanecido y una horrible cicatriz que le cruzaba parte del rostro, nadie en el castillo podía recordar su edad como en el momento de entrar al servicio de los reyes y reinas DragónSlayers.

Pero la propia lady Deneve Martel afirmaba que el mayordomo del rey, rondaba los 115 años de edad y había servido por lo menos a tres reyes en el pasado.

-Creo que hemos mejorado en la puntualidad-comento y ajustado la cita alrededor del cuello atado en un intricado moño, una camisa blanca impecable, un chalequillo color negro, pantalones negros y un calzado brillante. –Pero siempre podemos ir mejorando-estudiando a los sirvientes con sus ojos dorados.

El Septarian dio inicio a su charla recordando principalmente sobre la venidera llegada de la futura reina, recalcando particularmente su actitud un tanto descuidada en el tiempo mirando particularmente a ciertos sirvientes.

-En simples palabras aquellos que no estén satisfecho en seguir mis instrucciones al pie de la letra, es libre de irse del castillo de inmediato-dijo en tono severo y esperando alguna queja. –Como el mensaje está claro, pueden regresar a sus labores…..eso me recuerda….¡A TRABAJAR CON MÁS ACTITUD!- y el sonido de su voz retumbo por todo el salón.

-Lo mismo de siempre-se dijo Selena colocándose de pie. –Tengo bastante trabajo por delante.

Mientras el resto del personal del castillo regresaba a su trabajo, el mayordomo se quedo de pie mirando con gran reproche a cada uno de ellos.

-¿Algún problema?-pregunto Overkill posando su mirada en ella.

-No-contesto Selena. –En lo personal respecto su disciplina pero necesito saber la razón de venir cada vez que me convoca junto a mis chicas-indico.

-Mientras yo impongo el respecto, usted impone el terror-comento. –No lo tome a mal, pero es más temida en el castillo que mi propia presencia-indico Overkill.

-Jajaja-lanzando una risilla la mujer. –Me va hacer sonrojar, recuerde que ya no soy tan joven-mostrando modestia.

-El sarcasmo no le viene-indico.

-Lo mismo digo-contesto Selena continuando su camino. –Le deseo buenas tardes, comandante Overkill-mostrando una sonrisa burlona al Septarian que solo se quedo de pie y acariciando su vieja cicatriz de guerra.

-Eso fue hace mucho tiempo-se dijo.

* * *

 **El Templo De Monstruos: Fuego Devastador (Parte II)**

-Reina Moon-dijo el chico de cabello color miel y piel morena. –Mi nombre es Luke, provengo de un pueblo llamado Sauce Alto, de una familia de herreros y espero ser de gran utilidad-realizando una gran reverencia.

Moon quedo con la boca abierta por la forma de expresarse del joven escudero que debía tener aproximadamente unos 15 años, vestía una chaqueta de color rojo oscuro, pantalones negros, calzando unas botas brillantes, una banda con el símbolo del dragón, tres medallas a un lado del corazón y portando una espada corta.

-Es un gusto en conocerlo-dijo Moon. –Nuestros escuderos parecen campesinos al lado de este muchacho-se dijo.

El joven rey había traído consigo a un total de siete escuderos, en ocasiones se les venían rondar por el castillo siguiendo a su rey, a Sir Geralt o la propia Emeria. A diferencia de los escuderos del reino Butterfly le parecía bastante increíble, aquella preocupación de un monarca hacia sus escuderos en relación a su vestimenta como educación.

-Agradezco esta oportunidad en servirle, mi rey me dio las instrucciones correspondientes y espero no fallarle-indico.

-Si...joven Luke-dijo Moon. –No quiero ser indiscreta pero su uniforme como su educación, me sorprendente bastante-comento.

-Gracias-respondió y explicando la razón.

Desde hace 500 años, a los escuderos del reino DragónSlayer se debía vestir con un informe establecido y educar debidamente según el decreto real promulgado por la reina Jaya III, desde entonces cada escudero del reino iba vestido con aquel uniforme pero la llegada del joven rey había cambiado todo por completo. Marco incluyo además otras disciplinas marciales como estudios en diversas materias.

-Yo estoy comenzando estudios en políticas exteriores, deseo representar a mi señor en otros reinos y por eso el me envió con usted, reina Moon-concluyo Luke.

-¡Oh!...comprendo, educarlos para servir de mejor manera-contesto Moon. –Realmente Marco se ha encargado de educar a sus escuderos, sus soldados se mantienen en todos momentos disciplinados y esos caballeros dragones imponen respecto con su mera presencia-se dijo la reina dándose cuenta la gran diferencia entre ambos reinos.

-Reina Moon-dijo Luke. –¿Cómo puede serle de utilidad?-pregunto.

 _ **En la torre de invitados, habitación de Marco.**_

-Una vez más-dijo Deneve sirviéndose una copa de vino.

El joven rey lanzo un suspiro extendiendo su brazo derecho y concentrándose. Lentamente el antebrazo y la mano cambiaron, las uñas se transformaron en filosas garras color negra como el ónix, la extremidad se torno con escamas y color rojo oscuro pero en las falanges de los dedos como los nudillos adquirieron unas especies de escamas de un tono más oscuro, reforzando la mano.

-Es mucho más fácil-dijo Marco. –Antes me tardaba el doble pero creo que ya lo puedo dominar-indico.

-El brazo del dragón, es una herencia de la cual debes estar completamente orgulloso-comento la pelinegra. –Pero aún eres joven pero creo que ya lo tienes-dando otro sorbo al vino.

-Genial- contesto y quedando pensativo. –Ella no la ha visto pero es parte de mi herencia como hijo del dragón- se dijo.

El brazo del dragón era la gran herencia de los DragónSlayer, antiguas historias hablaban que algunos reyes y reinas podía transformarse en dragones pero el pasar de los años había impedido esa transformación, pero aun podía cambiar uno de sus brazos a voluntad, el joven rey en el momento de cumplir 10 años pudo transformar parte de su brazo y reafirmando su herencia.

-Las escamas tienen un buen color, las garras están afilada como se deben y en las falanges de los dedos se ven fuerte, en conclusión un brazo fuerte y capaz de romper una espada de gran calidad-concluyo Deneve.

-Voy a regresarlo a la normalidad-dijo Marco y concentrándose una vez más.

Deneve volvió a servirse otra copa mientras su rey transformaba nuevamente su brazo, ella miraba con un gesto de aprobación como alta consejera y madre postiza debía preocuparse por todo lo concerniente a su rey.

-Marco-dijo Deneve. –¿La princesa lo sabe?-pregunto.

-No-fue su respuesta. –No se lo mostrado…..quiere darle algo de tiempo, ya sabes no tengo la intención de asustarla-comento.

-Creo que debes decírselo en la brevedad, pronto se van a casar y ella debe saber todo lo concerniente a la familia DragónSlayer-dijo Deneve.

-Si-contesto. –Quizás en el momento que ella regrese, debería decírselo-pensó pero la pelinegra se acerco a él y llevando su mano hacia su frente.

-Marco-dijo y mostrando su mano. -Esta pasado.

-Sangre-se dijo y comprobando en un espejo que nuevamente la sangre había regresando. –Pero si esto me paso al medio día-dijo en voz alta.

-Pronto tendremos una batalla-contesto Deneve.-Pero siempre te sucede entre ciertos periodos de tiempo, pero si me estás diciendo que te sucedió al medio día y esta es la segunda vez solo significa una cosa…

-Una batalla-se adelanto Marco.

 _ **En los pasillos del castillo.**_

River se encaminaba hacia la torre de invitados para charla con Marco, en lo personal prefería evitar los asuntos de estados sino una conversación de padre e hijo.

-Y pensar que deseaba colocar su cabeza en una lanza-se dijo y riendo.

En los días finales de la guerra había tenido algunas conversaciones con Dave Lucitor, para unir ambas casas reales en matrimonio pero la victoria del reino DragónSlayer cambio en gran medida la situación política. En lo personal River apenas había charlado con el joven príncipe de los demonios hasta lo había invitado a participar en algunas cacerías como ir a entrenar en el patio de armas, los cuales solía rechazar.

-¡Rey River!, ¡Rey River!, ¡Rey River!.

River se voltio en la dirección de la voz, quedando sorprendido por ver a unos de los encargados de la torre de los mensajes.

-Creo que su nombre era…Jerome-se dijo y recuperando su aura solemne.-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto.

-Disculpe majestad-dijo Jerome recuperando el aliento. –Un mensaje de los puestos de avanzadas, llego hace unos minutos-indico y entregando la noticia.

El rey tomo entre sus manos el trozo de papel y leyendo detenidamente su contenido pero nuevamente volvió a estudiar lo escrito, temiendo lo peor.

-Regresa a la torre-indico. –Yo iré hablar con la reina en personal-ordeno.

-Como ordene, mi señor-contesto y retirándose rápidamente. River apretó en sus manos la carta y tomando un camino distinto hacia el despacho personal de su esposa.

 _ **Mientras.**_

El legendario caballero con un catalejo en mano y había tomado a un grupo de soldados dejando al mando a Bruce e incluso un grupo de monstruos se le sumo para supervisar los terrenos que se encontraban más adelante principalmente por estar completamente expuesto en la vanguardia.

-Avancen-ordeno en voz baja mientras sus hombres se movía rápidamente seguido de los monstruos. –Algo me huele mal-se dijo. –No son estos monstruos.

Soldados y monstruos se desplegaron por el campo abierto buscando alguna señal de las bestias del bosque y el pantano. Su propia experiencia le había enseñado que en ocasiones realizar exploraciones de avanzada, solían evitar desgracia tanto en la retaguardia como en la vanguardia. Los monstruos estudiaban las señales mientras los soldados vigilaban los alrededores en búsqueda de sus posibles perseguidores.

-Nada-se dijo Geralt. –Si Selena, estuviera aquí ya sabríamos realmente la verdadera situación de todo esto-recordando las habilidades de rastreo de su esposa.

-Disculpa-dijo uno de los monstruos.

-¿Si?-pregunto. –¡¿Buff Frog?!-dijo.

-No quiero cuestionar tu liderazgo pero creo que debemos regresar con la caravana-indico Buff Frog.

-No soy de la clase de persona que hace oído sordo pero parece que me quieres decir algo más-contesto Geralt.

-Pues….veras-dijo el imponente monstruo.

Geralt puso atención a las palabras de Buff Frog sobre regresar a la caravana, las bestias de los bosques y pantanos no atacarían de la manera usual sino los tomarían por sorpresa, pero aquella exploración de avanzada solo reafirmaba las sospechas del imponente monstruo.

-Esa es mi opinión-dijo. –Ellos van a esperar la oportunidad.

-¡Oportunidad!-se dijo meditando cada palabra y estudiando el camino restante hacia el templo. -Mmmmmm…..regresemos-ordeno.

-Entonces vas hacer caso a mis palabras-dijo sorprendido Buff Frog.

-Ustedes conocen mejor los terrenos y tampoco voy a jugarme la seguridad de todos ustedes o sino mi rey me va arrojar de la torre más alta del castillo de Nueva Draconis-indico provocando las carcajadas de monstruos y soldados por igual. –¡DE REGRESO!-ordeno.

Geralt fue el último en cerrar la marcha de regreso pero en el momento de posar su mirada en el monstruo había notado el terminado de la armadura que portaba con el símbolo de la familia Avarius.

-¿Conoció a Lord Brudo?-pregunto Geralt.

-Si-contesto sin mostrarse sorprendido. –Fue por varios años y luego me convertí en padre-indico.

-¡Oh!-exclamó. –Si yo lo recuerdo, un sujeto bastante gruñón, aires de grandeza como ambiciones pero completamente nada de carisma-comento.

-Carisma-bufo. –Pága bien pero los gritos, insultos y caprichos me hartaron por completo, especialmente sus hijos-recordando sus años de servicios y continuando su marcha.

El legendario caballero solo se limito a esbozar una leve sonrisa, siguiendo al resto de la compañía.

-Pobre- se dijo. –Sin duda la paso mal en ese manicomio.

 _ **En el castillo Butterfly, jardines reales.**_

Luego de su pequeña charla con Marco, salió a recorrer los jardines reales del castillo en búsqueda de cierta estatua. Por unos minutos busco en cada rincón del lugar, en ocasiones se topaba con soldados Butterfly que al verla regresaban por donde vinieron o en otras encontraba monumentos de piedras de antiguas reinas.

-No es ella-dijo viendo a una mujer de largo cabello completamente enmarañado.

Apenas encontraba una estatua con su propia mano enguantada le quitaba la nieve de los rostros y sin poder identificar a la persona grabada en piedra.

-Tampoco-viendo las marcas de las mejillas en ella. –Son algo absurdas, pero al menos mi familia no debe portar esas ridiculeces-se dijo continuando su búsqueda.

En medio de su cacería se percato que alguien la estaba observando entre los arboles como arbustos, esa presencia la conocía a la perfección y tampoco le agradaba ser acosada por él. Deneve se giro y buscando con la mirada a su perseguidor.

-¡Puedes salir lambiscón!-dijo. –Y te advierto, estoy de un pésimo humor en este día-viendo como desde una de las estatuas, un pequeño hombre de ropas blancas se dirigía flotando hacia ella.

-Hola-dijo Glossaryck. –Ha sido bastante tiempo, Baronesa Martel-expresando una mueca de sarcasmo.

-Veo que aun respiras, enano-comento. –La última vez que te vi, estabas besando los pies de la difunta Comet Butterfly.

-Posiblemente-contesto. –Y dígame como ha estado su señor esposo-inquirió a ella.

-Bajo tierra junto a su amante-respondió y mostrándose realmente molesta por esa pregunta de él. –¿Qué necesitas?-pregunto.

-Solo quiero saludarla-dijo Glossaryck siendo capturado por la pelinegra en un simple parpadeo. –Realmente luce guapa-comento.

-Gracias, y esas palabras quizás sirvan para lamer los pies de la reina-indico Deneve teniendo una expresión poco amigable. –Se de utilidad y… ¿dime donde está la efigie de Comet?-inquirió en ese momento.

El hombrecillo desvió la mirada tratando de ignorar, la pregunta realizada por la pelinegra. Ella solo se expreso con una mueca de disgusto por no recibir la respuesta.

-¿Glossaryck?-pregunto nuevamente.

-No quiero ofenderla…pero….-tratando de elegir las palabras adecuadas. –Ella….simplemente no está-dijo finalmente.

-¡Habla más claro!- ordeno.

Glossaryck solo se limito a lanzar un suspiro y explicando por órdenes de la propia Moon, todo lo relacionado a la difunta reina, debía ser enviado a una habitación especialmente designada por ella y mantenerla bajo llave.

-Comet sacrifico su vida por mantenerla viva, del inmortal-dijo Deneve. –¡Y así le paga!-exclamo.

-Trate de convencerla pero nunca escucho razones y mucho menos habla de ella con la princesa-indico. –He tratado...-pero el rostro de Deneve se habia transformado.

-¿Qué hiciste niña?-se pregunto. –¡VETE DE AQUI-le grito al hombrecillo.

* * *

 _Las bestias del bosque y el pantano iban dejando atrás la aldea de los monstruos siguiendo el rastro de la caravana lanzando rugidos, aullidos y silbidos de las bestias voladoras anunciaban una nueva cacería._

* * *

 _ **En la caravana.**_

La princesa Butterfly observaba de su posición a lomos del guerricornio, el avance de la caravana continuaba sin interrupción mientras los soldados del joven rey se mantenían motivados por aquella singular cruzada. Los príncipes y princesas de Mewni se mostraban satisfechos por su cometido.

-Debo admitirlo, tu novio realmente sabe prepararlos- comento Pony Head flotando a un lado de ella.

-Si-contesto y pensando en él.

-¡AVANCEN!-vociferaba Bruce. –¡AGRADEZCAN QUE LADY GALIA Y LORD OWEN, SE QUEDARON EN CASA O SINO ESTARÍAN MUERTOs!-concluía provocando las carcajadas.

-Creo que Lord Owen era el hijo de Sir Geralt-recordó pero tratando de hacer memoria, el nombre de Galia no le sonaba para nada. –Quizás alguien de la nobleza-se dijo.

En el aquel momento Jared Stormwind se iba acercando a lomo de su caballo, algunos de los príncipes y princesas consideraban al joven conde bastante presumido a pesar de su titulo pero a diferencia de ellos, los soldados con solo verlo mostraban un gran respecto y compañerismo.

-¡O PEOR!-contesto Jared. –¡ESTARÍAMOS QUEMANDO TODO ESTE BOSQUE POR PLACER Y EMBORRACHÁNDONOS!-causando el doble de las carcajadas e incluso Bruce sufriendo un ataque de risas por los dichos del conde.

-Presumido-dijo en voz baja Larry. –Solo es un conde y se cree la gran cosa-comento y algunos se estaban de acuerdo con ese comentario.

-Pero será el alto consejero del rey-dijo Star mirando con reproche a Larry. –No necesitamos una pelea entre nosotros-le dijo en voz baja.

El joven conde repentinamente poso su mirada hacia los cielos, cuando una figura recorrían la caravana.

-¡OH!-exclamo Jared. –Tenemos compañía- bajando de su caballo. Star como los príncipes, princesas, monstruos y soldados miraban en la dirección indica, un ser con alas surcaba el cielo de extremo a extremo de la caravana.

-¿Quién es?-pregunto Star viendo a Jared.

-Keira-contesto.

-¿Keira?-se preguntaron al mismo tiempo y algunos murmullos se escucharon.

-Si-contesto nuevamente Jared. –¡KEIRA!-grito.

Un ser con piel roja y marca de color blanco con un par de alas como de murciélagos descendió frente a ellos, dejándolos perplejo por su forma mestiza e incluso los monstruos que iban pasando no podía apartar la mirada de ella.

-¡Hola!-dijo Keira con una sonrisa. –¿Dónde está mi madre y el maestro Geralt?-pregunto retomando su apariencia normal.

-Ho…hola-dijo Star tratando de recuperarse de la impresión. –Sus alas parecían de murciélago-se dijo.

 _ **Minutos después.**_

En el momento del regreso de Sir Geralt junto al resto del equipo de avanzada, escucharon las palabras de Keira en relación a la misteriosa desaparición de los animales del área, apenas menciono lo que estaba sucediendo. Star estudio los alrededores y haciendo memoria que durante gran parte del viaje apenas había visto u oído alguna ave hasta recordó las lecciones de cacería de su padre.

-Eso está sucediendo-concluyendo toda la explicación por parte de Keira. El legendario caballero se quedo meditando en silencio, hasta Buff Frog estaba sorprendido por esas palabras.

-Entonces ellos deben estar siguiéndonos-dijo Emeria.

-Sin duda-dijo Jared.

-Solo debemos llegar al templo, cuanto antes y refugiarnos en ese lugar-dijo Star convirtiéndose en el centro de atención. –Digo es lo más lógico-viendo que algunos estaban más que acuerdo en esa opinión.

-Sí, es verdad-dijo Geralt. –Pero necesitamos más espadas si debemos pelear-posando su mirada en Keira.

-¿Maestro?-pregunto Keira.

-¿Estas cansada?-pregunto Geralt. –Llegara antes del anocher-se dijo.

-No-contesto. –¿Cuáles son sus ordenes?-pregunto y nuevamente desplegando sus alas.

 _ **Castillo Butterfly, despacho personal de Moon.**_

La reina leyó una docena de veces el mensaje enviado del puesto de avanzada.

-Creo que debemos actuar-dijo River acercándose a ella. –Moonpie... reunamos a todos los caballeros que tengamos. Vayamos por nuestra hija y sus amigos-tomando sus manos.

-River-mirando a su esposo. –La mayoría de ellos están dispersos por el reino, ordene reforzar las fronteras como dar protección a las aldeas de los alrededores. Reunirnos llevaría tiempo y quizás….-pensando en lo peor.

-Pero tenemos a Marco-dijo River. –Él tiene soldados y caballeros. Ellos irán sin duda alguna.

La reina Butterfly sintió un escalofrió por todo su ser e inevitablemente recordó aquel sujeto llamado el monstruo inmortal, hasta el día de hoy recordaba aquella voz.

-¡Es tiempo de rendirse!-recordó y sacudiendo la cabeza. –Debemos ir por ella-dijo a su esposo.

-Si-contesto River. –Debemos tocar la alarma-indico y notando la presencia de cierto chico.

En cuanto al joven escudero Luke que estuve en todo momento en silencio, dio un paso hacia adelante y dijo:

-Majestad-captando la atención de ambos monarcas. -¿Cuáles son mis órdenes?-pregunto.

Moon se había olvidado completamente de la presencia del escudero del joven rey, el muchacho se mostraba tranquilo pero en sus ojos decían algo completamente diferente. Esa mirada de ansiedad solo significaba una cosa en ese momento.

-Sangre y muerte-se dijo Moon. –Ve por tú rey-fue su orden.

 _ **En la torre de invitados.**_

-¡Salud!-dijeron al mismo tiempo Sir Bolvar y Sir Adrian, bebiendo rápidamente la cerveza y sirviéndose una segunda ronda.

Ambos caballeros en un pasado no tan lejanos, fueron escuderos del difunto Dragón Vendaval. En ocasiones solían sentarse a charla entre ellos y recordar otros tiempos mientras bebían algo de cerveza pasando tardes enteras, sumergidos en sus recuerdos y respecto hacia Lucían.

-Realmente me pregunto, si podremos descansar por varios años-dijo Adrián. -Tenemos paz.

-Paz-bufo Bolvar. –Es una palabra para los ancianos, mujeres y niños-indico.

-No seas tan amargado-le replico. –Hemos pasado más tiempo peleando que buscando alguna buena mujer para casarnos.

-¿Y?-pregunto Bolvar. –Solo sabemos luchar y matar-indico.

Adrián solo se limito a lanzar un suspiro, en ocasiones recordaba las palabras del príncipe Lucían y esa extraña filosofía que profesaba a sus hombres.

-Solo sabemos luchar y matar-repitió Adrián. –Quizás debería buscar una buena esposa y tener hijos-se dijo.

-No te culpo si deseas algo de paz-dijo Bolvar. –Recuerdas esas charlas con el príncipe Lucían, ese hombre sabia hablar, liderar y amar aquella chica.

-¿Cuáles?-pregunto. -Sofía, tenia una bonita sonrisa y cabello- recordó a la difunta mujer.

-Ya sabes-dijo. –Me refiero a esas charlas en la cena, cuando nos explicaba que debíamos hacer con nuestras vidas.

-¡OH!-exclamo Adrián. –Nos escupiría en el rostro, una paliza y después nos diaria….estoy sumamente orgulloso de ustedes- riendo al mismo tiempo.

Los dos caballeros recordaban al difunto príncipe como un hombre respetado tanto por soldados y caballeros, e incluso las personas del pueblo lo honraban con canciones por sus hazañas en el campo de batalla. A diferencia del rey de aquel entonces era mucho más popular por su gran carisma y algo que había heredado el rey Marco.

-Un gran general-dijo Bolvar.

-Un gran general-repitió Adrián. –Por nuestro Dragón Rojo, rey supremo de Mewni.

-Supremo rey de Mewni-se dijo Bolvar. Sirviéndose otra ronda de cerveza y continuando con sus recuerdos.

 _ **En la caravana.**_

-¡MÁS RÁPIDO!- ordena Bruce. –¡DEBEMOS LLEGAR AL TEMPLO CUANTO ANTES!.

La caravana por órdenes del legendario caballero había redoblado la marcha, solo los ancianos y los más jóvenes iban en las carretas para aligerar el paso, tantos monstruos machos y hembras que aun estaban en edad para continuar el viaje a pie cargaban las provisiones mientras los soldados del DragónSlayer estaban listo para cualquier ataque.

-Debemos poner toda la distancia entre ellos y nosotros-dijo Emeria. –Pero creo que tendremos que pelear en cualquier instante- comento a la princesa.

-¿Eso cree?-pregunto. –Una batalla en campo abierto-se dijo y temiendo lo peor.

La princesa a pesar de ser la hija de tan connotados guerreros como Moon y River. Nunca había estado al frente de algún batallón, por primera vez estaba liderando una cruzada con ayuda de los más cercanos del joven rey.

-No tenga miedo-dijo Emeria. –Los soldados de mi rey, son hombres que no conocen la palabra miedo-hablando en voz baja.

-¡Hey!...-intervino Pony Head. –Tenemos un problema entre manos-apuntado hacia los demás príncipes que estaban discutiendo entre ellos.

-No puede ser- se dijo Star. -¿Qué sucede?-pregunto y llevando su montura hacia ellos.

El principe Larry Kelpbottom deseaba retirarse hacia el castillo antes del anochecer dejando a los hombres del joven rey a cargo de toda la situación, siendo apoyado por la princesa Jags Jaggy y el príncipe Rich Pigeon apelando por su seguridad.

-Regresemos al castillo, podemos tomar otra ruta alterna-indico Larry. –Yo puedo guiarlos.

Penélope y Pony Head mostraron claramente su apoyo hacia Star por continuar con la cruzada, estaba a tan solo pocos kilómetros de llegar a su destino e incluso Sir Merrick se sumo a la conversación como Emeria.

-Yo estoy con la princesa Butterfly-afirmo Merrick. –Incluso si debo pelear y morir, estoy dispuesto hacerlo-asistiendo a Star.

-Eres un caballero-dijo Rich. –Hiciste un juramento-le en rostro.

-Al menos esta dispuesto a luchar por algo noble-intervino Emeria. –Algún día van gobernar sus respectivos reinos, como tal deberán ser mejores reyes y reinas que sus antecesores. Quizás este viaje ha sido seguro hasta cierto punto pero si debemos pelear por una causa noble, estoy dispuesta a dar mi vida.

El silencio entre los príncipes y princesas se mantuvo por largos minutos, incluso monstruos como soldados pusieron atención a lo que vino a continuación por parte de Emeria.

-¡SOLDADOS DRAGÓNSLAYERS!-dijo Emeria alzando la voz. –¡NOS HAN VISTO COMO PARIAS, RENEGADOS Y MESTIZOS!….HEMOS ESTADO EN LAS SOMBRAS POR 300 AÑOS. ESPERANDO Y PREPARÁNDONOS PARA NUESTROS MOMENTO DE GLORIA. SANGRAMOS EN EL CAMPO DE BATALLA, LLORAMOS A NUESTROS CAÍDOS Y CELEBRADOS NUESTRAS VICTORIAS…¿CUÁL ES NUESTRO LEMA?-pregunto alzando la voz.

-¡FIEROS Y VALIENTES!-contestaron al unisonó e incluso Jared, Bruce y Sir Geralt estaban entre las voces.

-¡SOMOS HIJOS DE LOS DRAGONES!, PELEAMOS POR 1000 AÑOS CONTRA INCONTABLES ENEMIGOS Y NUESTROS REYES COMO REINAS HAN ESTADO CON NOSOTROS PELEANDO CODO A CODO….. ¿QUIEN ESTA DISPUESTO A MORIR ESTA NOCHE?-pregunto.

-POR EL DRAGÓN ROJO- dijo Bruce alzando su hacha. -¡POR NUESTRA REINA STAR!-continuo.

Oficiales y soldados por igual comenzaron a gritar y jurar en nombre del rey DragónSlayer como por la princesa Butterfly. La pelinegra se giro en dirección de los príncipes y princesas, sus rostros estaban pálidos sin decir alguna palabra se abrió paso hacia la princesa Butterfly.

-Por usted, mi reina-dijo Emeria.

 _ **En la torre de invitados.**_

-Realmente están aburridos. –se dijo Marco viendo por la ventana a sus jinetes y caballeros dragones que estaban merodeando por el patio de la torre. -¿Qué opinas?-pregunto a Deneve.

-No los culpo, fueron dos años de guerra y matanzas-respondió y dando una mordida a la manzana. –En lo personal….quizás buscar pelea con los Johansen o los WaterFolk-indico.

-Ya recibieron su castigo ambos reinos-dijo y recordando las guerras pasadas. –En otras palabras, ya terminamos todas las guerras.

-Siempre existe alguien contra quien luchar-dijo Deneve. –Solo debemos esperar y tendremos otra guerra.

-Yo solo quiero paz-se dijo. –Y tal vez lleve a la princesa a costa zafiro- comento a su madre postiza y gran consejera.

-¡Oh!-dijo Deneve. –La antigua casa vacacional de los reyes y reina DragónSlayers. Eso es muy romántico noches estrelladas, clima primaveral todo el año y el acceso privilegiado a la playa.

-Solo para descansar y olvidarnos del mundo-comento.

-Jajaja-lanzando una risilla. –Le recuerdo que debe comportarse-bufo.

-Yo me comporto-contesto. –No pienses que tengo otras intenciones con ella, la respecto y no soy de esa clase de monarca que se aprovecha de los demás.

-Realmente te estás encariñando-comento la pelinegra. –Se honesto conmigo, después de todo soy tu madre postiza-indico.

-Nada en particular-desviando la mirada y tratando de ocultar su sonrojo.

-Estas rojo-dijo riendo. -¿Entonces?-pregunto.

-Pues…..hemos-tratando de elegir las palabras adecuadas. –Besos-dijo finalmente.

-Solo besos-dijo Deneve. -¿Bromeas?-pregunto.

-Cuando nadie nos ve-respondió.

La pelinegra solo lanzo un suspiro y esbozando una leve sonrisa. El joven rey ignoro la expresión de su madre postiza, tratando de no darle mucha importancia al fin y cabo se iba a casar con la princesa Butterfly.

-Creo que debemos….-siendo interrumpidos por el joven escudero Luke entro a la habitación y se arrodillo frente a la Baronesa Martel y su rey.

-Majestad-dijo. –Disculpe la interrupción- tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-¿Sucede algo?-pregunto.

-Sangre y muerte- fue su respuesta. –Tenemos sangre y muerte.

 _ **En la retaguardia de la caravana.**_

Jared, Merrick y en compañía de un puñado de soldados se les ordeno retrasarse un poco, en caso que alguna de las bestias estuvieran encima de ellos. Lo cual era eliminarla de inmediato.

-¿Algo?-pregunto en voz baja.

-Algo se acerca-dijo un soldado tratando ajustar el catalejo. –Hay muchos árboles.

Jared rápidamente se movió entre los arboles dejando atrás al vigía reuniéndose con Merrick y el resto de los soldados que hacia un grupo total de 10. Estando varios metros por delante.

-¿Ven algo?-pregunto Merrick.

-No nada-fue su respuesta. –Conoces estos bosques-inquirió a él.

-Nadie suele venir aquí-indico. –Quizás es por esa leyenda.

-Leyenda-se dijo Jared. -¿Cuál leyenda?-pregunto.

El joven caballero les explico sobre la leyenda que vinculaban a este bosque y el antiguo templo de monstruos. La historia hablaba sobre los fantasmas de los antiguos monstruos que erigieron ese templo, pero fueron asesinados con la llegada de los mewmanos quedando tan solo sus espíritus en búsqueda de venganza.

-Se le conoce como la gran masacre de monstruos-concluyo Merrick.

Jared como los soldados se miraron entre si, en el reino DragónSlayer coexistían en paz con los monstruos que trataban de ganarse la vida pero a diferencia de los demás reinos.

-Nom podemos matar a un fantasma-dijo Jared provocando las risas de sus hombres. –Pero podemos matar a una de esas cosas-indico.

-Silencio-dijo Merrick viendo al vigía moverse rápidamente hacia ellos. –Algo se aproxima.

-Conde Jared y Sir Merrick-dijo el soldado llamado Nick. –Algo se mueve en esta dirección, es grande pero no es rápido.

-Ustedes sigan a nuestro amigo de los Butterfly y ataquen en mi señal- indico Jared.

-A tu señal-contesto Merrick.

Jared rápidamente se movio ocultándose entre los árboles, en cambio Merrick con los soldados se mantuvieron en su misma posición oculto entre la maleza esperando la señal del joven conde. En el momento de llegar donde estaba el vigía, mantuvo la calma en todo momento y agudizando su oído.

-¿Dónde está?-se pregunto.

Un gruñido llamo su atención mirando hacia el camino viendo como una bestia muy parecida a un lagarto de enormes dimensiones se iba moviendo, olfateando todo el lugar.

-Tal vez unos 6 metros-se dijo. –Y tiene la piel gruesa- estudiando al animal. Jared lentamente trato de acortar toda la distancia entre él y esa bestia. -¡HEY!-grito saliendo de los arboles. –Ven acá-lanzando una descarga eléctrica.

El enorme lagarto por su descomunal peso apenas pudo moverse y el choque eléctrico azoto por completo dejándolo aturdido. Sir Merrick y los soldados esperaron en el sitio hasta que él diera la señal para atacar.

-Vamos abre la boca-se dijo y reuniendo más energía. -¡ÁBRELA!-se repetía y alzando sus manos con una gran cantidad de electricidad.

 _ **En la caravana.**_

-¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto Star como las demás princesas como príncipes, un fuerte estruendo capto su atención. –Un temblor-se pregunto.

-Jared-dijo Geralt. –Maldito mocoso…..yo mismo lo voy a matar si llega a sobrevivir-se dijo.

-¡AVANCEN!-ordeno Bruce quedándose unos segundos en silencio. –Nada de canciones-dijo finalmente.

Los soldados del joven rey se detuvieron viendo hacia la dirección del estruendo. Los monstruos mantuvieron silencio en señal de amistad por sus nuevos aliados, ellos se presentaron por propia voluntad en su ayuda y quizás ya tuvieran algunas bajas.

-¡YA ESCUCHARON!-dijo Emeria. –Nada de canciones…ni...ni lamentos, señores-acomodándose la capucha sobre la cabeza y ocultando su princesa estudio cada rostro de los soldados algunos murmuraron un par de palabras en voz baja y continuando su marcha.

-Merrick-se dijo Star. –No mueras amigo.

* * *

-¿Qué fue eso?-se pregunto Keira deteniendo su vuelo. –Fue un destello azul-se dijo y teniendo lo peor.

La pelinegra miro unos segundos en dirección del templo. Ella sabia quien era el responsable de aquel estruendo, solo se limito a contener su ira y nuevamente volvió a surcar el cielo de Mewni.

-No te mueras Jared-pensando en su amigo. –No tengo intenciones de ir a dejarte flores a tu tumba.

* * *

Una horas después continuando el largo camino hacia el templo. La caravana se detuvo comenzando las celebraciones entre los monstruos por gran parte del día habían viajado apenas descansando y comiendo.

-Lo hice- se dijo Star viendo a los monstruos. –Están a salvo- conteniendo las lágrimas.

En cambio Geralt y Emeria mantuvieron silencio, estudiando todo el terreno mientras a lo lejos en el templo de monstruos. El sonido de un cuerno se escucho por toda la región anunciando la llegada de la caravana.

-Una noche de sangre y fuego-dijo Emeria viendo la celebración de los monstruos.

 _ **Reunión de la Alianza Butterfly-DragónSlayer.**_

El salón del castillo estaba divido en el lado derecho estaba la familia Butterfly en compañía de los pocos caballeros que estaban en castillo. En cuanto el joven rey en el lado izquierdo seguido de la baronesa Martel, Sir Bolvar, Sir Adrian y algunos oficiales de menor rango manteniéndose en pie.

Moon había convocado aquella reunión de emergencia, explicando toda la situación en relación a las bestias de los bosques y pantanos. Los miembros de la familia Butterfly mirando con cierto recelo al rey Marco que mantenían silencio junto a sus hombres.

-(¿Qué opinas?)-pregunto Deneve en la lengua de los dragones. –(O prefieres esperar hasta que hablen alguna estupidez).

-(Veamos que pasa)-contesto Marco. –(Sin duda va a pasar algo).

River intercambio una mirada con Moon viendo la gran tensión entre ambos lados de la alianza. Fue la propia reina en hablar.

-Debemos ir en ayuda de Star con los demás príncipes y princesas- dijo Moon. –Tenemos que tomar cartas en el asunto….¡AHORA!-mientras su voz retumbaba por todo el lugar.

Los miembros de la familia real y sus caballeros charlaban en voz baja e intercambian opinión, en cuanto al joven rey miro a su alta consejera, sus caballeros y oficiales. Leves sonrisas se mostraban, miradas valerosas, la sangre de los dragones comenzaban arder por sus venas, los pomos de las espadas eran acariciados por los oficiales y Deneve le susurro.

-Ellos no van a ir-indico. -¿A las armas?-pregunto.

Marco se puso de pie caminando hacia el centro de lugar bajo la atenta mirada de la familia Butterfly mirando inquisitivamente todos sus movimientos.

-¿Cuál es el plan?-pregunto a Moon. -¿Cómo vamos a actuar?.

Moon y River solo compartieron una mirada entre ellos, ambos reyes admiraban esa actitud un tanto desafiante del joven rey.

-Ir en su ayuda-contesto Moon colocándose de pie. –¡Juntos!.

-No-dijo Marco. –Usted con el rey River, quédense aquí en el castillo. Mis amigos y mis soldados están allá, las bestias en cualquier momento van estar encima de ellos.-concluyo.

-Simplemente ira con sus caballeros en busca de la muerte-inquirió Heartrude. –O me equivoco-bufo y mostrando una risa burlona por lo que estaba sucediendo. El joven rey camino directamente hacia Heartrude, observándolo en todo momento y manteniéndose sereno.

-¿Cuál es su nombre?-pregunto. –Ni siquiera recuerdo quien es-se dijo.

-Soy Heartrude Butterfly-contesto poniéndose de pie y viéndose pequeño en comparación a Marco que le sacaba varios centímetros de altura.

-Bien, Lord Heartrude…..algunas vez has peleado o matado-pregunto. –¿Lo hizo?.

-No-fue su respuesta y manteniendo la sonrisa burlona como si fuera alguna broma. –Sin duda es un bárbaro.

El joven rey de un rápido movimiento lo tomo de las ropas y levantándolo varios centímetros del suelo bajo la mirada atónita de los presentes. A pesar de la situacion nadie intervino.

-Ahora escúchame-dijo Marco mientras sus ojos destellaban. –Podría arrojarte desde una ventana o escaleras abajo pero no lo voy hacer por respecto a la reina Moon y el rey River, a la próxima vez que hables de esa forma completamente desagradable contra mis hombres….¡TE MATO!-exclamo.

Heartrude miro los ojos del joven rey como si fuera un autentico dragón a punto de escupir fuego sobre él. La reina Butterfly apenas daba crédito de lo que estaba viendo, los rumores de la guerra siempre le parecieron una completa exageración en relación al DragónSlayer ahora frente a ella podía ver porque era tan temido entre sus súbditos.

-Heartrude, no hagas el ridículo con mi hijo-comento River poniéndose de pie. –Yo voy contigo, Marco-indico.

-River-dijo Moon poniéndose de pie. –Eres el rey y no puedes entrar en combate directo.

-Pero un rey que pelea sus propias batallas siempre es recordado en la historia por su valor y sacrificio-intervino Marco. –Un Johansen junto a los DragónSlayers, creo que sería una buena canción para las fiestas.

River lanzo una fuerte carcajada que retumbo por todo el salón. El joven rey esbozo una sonrisa y posando su mirada en los suyos.

-Caballeros y oficiales del reino DragónSlayer-dijo en tono autoritario. -¡A las armas!-ordeno.

-¡A las armas!- repitió Bolvar.

-¡FIEROS Y VALIENTES!-grito Adrian desvainado su espada. -¡A LAS ARMAS!.

-¡A LAS ARMAS!-dijeron los oficiales.

Cuando se retiraron rápidamente del salón, la baronesa Martel se puso de pie cruzando una mirada con Etheria Butterfly que mostraba una mueca de completo desagrado hacia ella.

-¿Cuáles son mis órdenes?-pregunto. –Mi rey.

Moon se quedo en silencio como los restantes presentes del salón esperando aquella respuesta.

-También iras, tus habilidades mágicas marcaran una gran diferencia-respondió Marco. –Baronesa Deneve Martel.

-A su servicio-dijo Deneve con una reverencia y caminando hacia la salida. Antes de cruzar las puertas, Marco le dio una última orden. -¿Majestad?-pregunto.

-Nachos-respondió. –¡TRAE A MI DRAGÓN!-ordeno el rey Marco.

* * *

La princesa Butterfly estaba junto al legendario caballero observando cómo los monstruos comenzaban a hacer uso del templo, algunos de ellos le agradecieron por su ayuda, otros le juraban lealtad y estaría a su servicio cuando llegara su momento de gobernar. En cuanto a Geralt solo miraba en la dirección por donde llegaron esperando alguna noticia del grupo de Jared y del joven caballero Merrick.

-Sir Geralt-dijo Star. -¿Esta bien?-pregunto.

-Disculpe-contesto. –Es Jared, ese chico me preocupa bastante-lanzando un suspiro.

-Sí, igual que Merrick-indico. –Nos conocemos de niños, solíamos jugar en reiteradas ocasiones-comento.

-Recuerdo a su padre y hermano-dijo Geralt.

-¿Los conoció?-pregunto Star.

-En la guerra-indico. –Su padre estaba entre los caídos de la recuperación de FireBird y su hermano fue capturado pero se lo llevo una horrible fiebre producida por una herida.

La princesa Star recordaba la historia que se solía hablar de la recuperación de FireBird por parte del DragónSlayer, aparentemente la victoria del joven rey fue bastante sanguinario. El sitio duro cerca de tres días antes de retomar el castillo, existían diversas versiones pero todas caían en la fantasía mezclada con la realidad.

-No quiero verme como una entrometida pero….como recuperaron FireBird- inquirió al legendario caballero.

Un extraño silencio se mantuvo antes de recodar, los gritos y el fuego de esos tres días.

-Eso fue el infierno en la tierra-contesto. –Yo estaba al mando del bombardeo sobre el castillo, pero Marco en compañía de mi hijo Owen, Galia Firebird, unos 50 hombres y 4 piromantes se metieron por las alcantarillas en medio del ataque. Mi única orden era mantener el bombardeo y esperar que las puertas se abriera, solo pasaron cerca de tres horas cuando las puertas finalmente cedieron y cargamos…..el resto es historia-concluyo.

-Marco siempre lidera a sus fuerzas-inquirió nuevamente. –Esas cicatrices-recordó.

-Si-contesto. -No es fácil tratar con un DragónSlayer, la sangre les arde al saber de las batallas que se acercan. Espero que no sufra en el momento que sea su esposa-comento.

La princesa se quedo en silencio por unos segundos meditando sus palabras ella había visto solo el lado amable del joven rey, desconociendo completamente su lado sanguinario pero en lo personal no podía verlo como aquel rey propenso a la violencia.

-No creo que pueda ser así-se dijo.

El legendario caballero estudiaba los alrededores y en especial el terreno que estaba a los pies del templo.

-Podemos resistir-comento. –Un par de horas tal vez.

-¿Resistir?-pregunto la princesa. –Habla como si fuera existir alguna batalla-indico.

-Princesa-dijo en un tono gélido. –He peleado varias batallas, vi morir a grandes héroes e incluso la muerte me ha llamado en varias ocasiones. Una batalla esta encima de nosotros, muchos valerosos soldados van a caer defendiendo este lugar. Incluso yo puedo caer.

-¿Y qué hay de su esposa?-pregunto.

-Ese es el problema-contesto. –Mi esposa me produce más miedo, que la propia muerte-sintiendo un escalofrió y riendo a la vez.

-¿Enserio?-pregunto. –No debería hablar de su esposa de esa forma-viendo al legendario caballero.

-Cuando la conozca sabrá a lo que me refiero-contesto. –Le apodan madre Selena-indico.

-Es un bonito apodo-dijo Star. –No me extrañaría que tuvieran algo más-pensó.

-No se deje engañar, sabe manejar el arco y puede disparar desde un caballo en movimiento-indico. –Es una gran cazadora como costura-comento.

Antes de comentar un par de palabras, el sonido de un cuerno de los vigías los alertaron. Ambos miraron en la dirección indicada, la princesa Butterfly vio al grupo de Jared acercándose lentamente al templo.

-¡ESTAN VIVOS!-grito Geralt.

 _ **En el castillo Butterfly, la armería.**_

-Necesito algo más de filo-se dijo River revisando su espada. –Estoy muy excitado, la emoción de una batalla-recordando viejos sentimientos.

River como todo miembro del clan Johansen había sido entrenado en el arte de la guerra enfocado principalmente a la resistencia física como en el uso de las diversas armas siendo su favorita la espada, lanza y martillo de guerra. A su llegada como invitado de honor al reino Butterfly, se le podía ver regularmente entrenando con los caballeros del reino por las mañanas demostrando sus habilidades en combate, convirtiéndose en el centro de atención de aquel entonces de la princesa Moon.

-River-dijo una voz en ese instante.

Cuando se giro en dirección del umbral de la puerta, la figura esbelta y alta de su esposa estaba parada mirándolo fijamente.

-Moon-dijo. –Ya veo-pensó.

La reina aseguro la puerta detrás suyo caminando hacia él y tomándolo de las manos.

-Prométeme que no vas hacer nada estúpido-dijo Moon. –Una vez perdí a mi madre, pero no podría vivir. Si llego a perderte-acariciando el rostro de su esposo.

-Lo prometo-contesto y recibiendo un largo beso de su esposa, en principio fue tierno pasándolo a lo pasional con un jugueteo de lenguas de por medio. –Moon-dijo riendo.

-Solo….ya sabes nada estúpido-dijo Moon completamente sonrojada y saliendo de la armería.

El rey se quedo estudiando el filo de su espada.

-Un poco más antes de ir a la batalla-regresando a su labor. –El primer Johansen en cabalgar con los dragones-se dijo.

 _ **En la torre de invitados.**_

-Esas son sus ordenes-termino Marco mientras Bolvar, Adrian y sus oficiales asistían se retiraban de la habitación. -¡Fieros y Valientes!-dijo.

-¡Fieros y Valientes!-respondieron ellos.

El joven escudero Luke revisaba las correas de la armadura, antes de colocar el gorjal al cuello y las hombreras.

-Tómalo con calma-dijo Marco a su escudero. –Aun no estás en edad para ir a combatir, necesito que te quedes al mando de los demás escuderos y sirvientes de nuestra comitiva.-indico.

-Como usted ordene, mi rey-contesto Luke. –Ya deseo ser un caballero-pensó.

-Es una perfecta oportunidad para demostrar liderazgo, si tus superiores no están represente-comento Deneve. –Eres un escudero del reino DragónSlayer como tal, tienes el deber de guiar al resto-concluyo.

-Sí, Baronesa-contesto y colocando el gorjal al joven rey.

La armadura de Marco era de cuero protegiendo la zona abdominal hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas siendo reforzaba en el interior del pecho con escamas de dragón, hombreras de acero templado, el gorjal con dos dragones combatiendo, brazaletes de acero finamente elaborado imitando las escamas de los dragones, un par de botas gruesas con el interior recubierto de piel, canilleras de acero muy similares a los brazaletes, un par de guantes y por ultimo una capa roja como el vino sujetada por una gruesa cadena de acero.

-Perfecto-dijo Deneve comprobando que todo estaba en orden. -Bien hecho.

-Buen trabajo-dijo Marco palmeando el hombro de su escudero. –Los caballeros dragones como los jinetes de Adrián deberán ir rápidos y ligeros-comento.

-Ellos están ansioso por sangre-indico Luke captando la atención de su rey y la alta consejera. –Disculpe-agachando la cabeza.

-No, Luke-dijo Marco posando su mano en el hombro de su escudero. –No tengas miedo en expresarte, frente a mí. He valorado en todo momento las voces de mis hombres, no importa quién seas como tú rey deseo verte como un caballero-desordenando el cabello del escudero.

-Sí, majestad-contesto.

 _ **En el patio de la torre de invitados.**_

-Iremos rápidos y ligeros-termino de explicar Sir Bolvar, tantos a sus caballeros como los jinetes de Adrián. –Son bestias del bosque y pantanos. Tomaremos la formación de cargar con todo, por eso debemos ser rápidos y ligeros-cediendo la palabra a su compañero.

-Como líder de los jinetes abriré el ataque portando nuestro estandarte-dijo Adrián. -¡SOMOS CABALLEROS, JINETES, HERMANOS DE ARMAS Y PRINCIPALMENTE DARÍAMOS NUESTRA VIDA POR NUESTRO REY...¿CUÁL ES NUESTRO LEMA?-pregunto.

-¡FIEROS Y VALIENTES!-gritaron en repetidas ocasiones.

Caballeros y jinetes alzaban sus armas, la sangre de sus antepasados comenzaban a reaccionar en aquel instante. Los pueblos de Darien y Jaya se habían unidos para formar una nueva raza, ellos eran los descendientes de aquellos que alguna vez fueron enemigos. Luchando entre sí por mucho tiempo y ahora marchaban hacia otra batalla.

-¡EL REY PADRE DARIEN Y LA REINA MADRE JAYA!...ESTÁN PREPARANDO UN GRAN FESTÍN PARA ESTA NOCHE, LA MUERTE EN BATALLA ES EL MOMENTO MÁS GLORIOSO EN NUESTRAS VIDAS, NOS HAN TRATADO COMO PARIAS PERO NUESTRO REY DRAGÓN, NOS DIO NUEVAMENTE. EL PODER SOBRE MEWNI...¡ESTA NOCHE LE DAREMOS A NUESTRA FUTURA REINA, UN GRAN ESPECTÁCULO DIGNO DE LOS DIOSES!-concluyo Adrián.

-¡FIEROS Y VALIENTES!-gritaron.

* * *

 **Bien lectores hasta aquí llegamos, tratare de tener la conclusión final dentro de un par de días. El objeto de todo esto es para desarrollar apropiadamente la batalla que se viene encima y dar conclusión a lo que podría decir como uno de los mejores capítulos de la historia.**

 **De portada tenemos como se vería un caballero dragón, no conozco a su autor pero todo los agradecimientos correspondientes.**

 **Hasta la próxima!.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Una Pequeña Reflexión De La Historia Antes De Continuar**

 **¡Saludos lectores, como va su día y les envió todo el ánimo para comenzar esta nueva semana!**

Muchos se deben preguntar la razón de este inesperado anuncio, quizás se digan un posible hiatus y la respuesta es **NO.**

Pero este anuncio tiene una razón sencilla que cumplir, la cual es marcar el cierre de la primera parte de esta temporada y repito nuevamente **¡NO ES UN HIATUS!...** solo es para marcar el fin y dar pie a la siguiente actualización con la conclusión de la batalla del templo iniciamos la segunda parte de la primera temporada.

 **Deteniéndome puntualmente en este anuncio:**

-Primero agradezco su preferencia han sido varios capitulo con mucha emoción y han sabido disfrutar cada situación.

-Segundo en mi libreta de ideas (creo que muchos de ustedes desearían leer y conocer sus secretos ). Había dejado como nota publicar este anuncio con el propósito de cumplir la primera parte de esta temporada, hablando de la segunda parte se extenderá por todo lo que queda del año y posiblemente tengamos la segunda temporada comenzando el próximo año o bien quizás a fines de este año, solo deben esperar.

-Tercero el siguiente capítulo ya llevo bastantes páginas así que en los próximos días se viene su inminente publicación para concluir el arco argumental del tempo. Solo paciencia pero les garantizo que la siguiente actualización se viene con todo lo que me reserve de la anterior publicación. (Añada grito de emoción).

-Cuarto si alguien piensa que voy a decir solo palabra tras palabra, en esta oportunidad nadie se irá con las manos vacías. Se preguntaran la razón y todo se debe a que intentare algo muy poco convencional, han visto en varias series live action como animada, **el tráiler como primer intento se viene ahora.**

* * *

 **Nota al margen: En ocasiones tendremos paréntesis encerrando los nombres de algunos personajes como situaciones, sumando nuevos personajes y futuros spoiler de lo que vendrá a continuación.**

 _ **(Imagen inicial completamente oscura y la canción de Cities and Dust suena de trasfondo, iniciando el trailer).**_

 _(Es de noche)…_ una misteriosa figura se abre paso por un sitio con varios edificios, se pueden ver a personas ir y venir por los burdeles, la figura ignora por completo varios llamados de las mujeres. Llegando hasta una casona donde dos mujeres con una sonrisa y le invitan a pasar.

-Bienvenido, Caran. _(La figura solo esboza una sonrisa)_

 _(La secuencia da un salto y continua en la batalla del templo)…._ los monstruos y soldados luchan contra las bestias, estan completamente acorralado. La princesa Butterfly está junto a Geralt y Emeria. Pero a los lejos los gritos y cuernos de batallas se escuchan, una figura recorre el cielo nocturno descendiendo donde se encuentra los soldados y monstruos matando a varias bestias produciendo un silencio en todos ellos. Deneve Martel recupera su forma humana y lanzo un fuerte grito hacia ellos.

-¡POR EL DRAGÓNSLAYER!...( _Seguido de un extraño rugido a lo lejos)._

 _(Otro salto de secuencia)…_ un joven Geralt de Westland seguido de Selena son recibido en persona por la reina Comet.

-¿Y quién es esta bruja _?...(Selena preguntando en voz baja a Geralt)._ Se puede ver a una joven Moon Butterfly junto a su madre.

-Es la reina Comet Butterfly….( _Responde Geralt_ ).

( _Siguiente secuencia por la noche_ )…Los reyes, reinas, príncipes y princesas de Mewni observan un desfile de los caballeros dragones llevando antorchas, los soldados del joven rey gritan en señal de festejo como el circulo personal de él. Marco llevando su corona, su cara como el torso del cuerpo descubierto completamente pintado alza su espada y pronuncia un par de palabras.

-¡SOBERANOS DE MEWNI!...ESTA NOCHE TENEMOS UNA GRAN FIESTA PARA HONRAR A MI FUTURA ESPOSA….(el rugir de Nachos como soldados se escucha por todo el lugar)…COMO LOS CAIDOS EN LA BATALLA _….(Star llevando una nueva corona sobre su cabeza con el rostro completamente pintado alza una espada)…_

( _La secuencia continua en Nueva Draconis_ )…Galia llega al castillo teniendo una breve charla con Ned OverKill. Owen tiene una interesante charla con un anciano ogro, buscando la ayuda del joven rey. Jackie Observa desde el balcón de su fortaleza los nuevos reclutas con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

El Huracán Errante surca los cielos de Mewni, Tiberio observa todo desde cubierta en dirección del norte.

( _En el inframundo_ )…un demonio habla con su hija sobre ciertos asuntos, la joven demonio queda sin habla por la revelación que realiza su padre.

-Fuimos aliados del Dragón Demonio…..tiempo de renovar nuestra alianza con el Dragón Rojo… _(Afirma Lord Halnirach a su hija Victoria)._ -¡Larga vida al rey!.

 _(Secuencia en el castillo)…._ La reina Moon hace la presentación de las candidatas a Jared, para decidir a la futura condesa StormWind. Deneve recorre el laberinto tratando de resolver el enigma dejando por Eclipsa y Constantino.

Marco y Star comienzan a profundizar aún más su relación, una enigmática figura los espías en todo momento.

 _(En un bosque misterioso)…_ Star tiene un inesperado encuentro con una extraña figura montada en un enorme venado.

-Una niña mariposa.

 _(Nuevamente en el castillo)…._ El escudero Luke llevando su armadura y dos espadas cortas se prepara para luchar contra un escudero del reino Butterfly que se burla constantemente de él y su herencia. Por último Star busca a Deneve Martel solicitándole que sea su maestra. La baronesa escucha las razones de la princesa para mejorar en su dominio de la magia.

-Bajo mi entrenamiento….nadie se atreverá a desafiarla, ¡Mi REINA _!… (Deneve mirando fijamente a Star)._

Una serie de imágenes aleatorias se pueden ver sucesivamente _….(El titulo de la historia se muestra con letras doradas y finalmente una última secuencia)._

En un día soleado un niño y una niña se encuentran por mera casualidad en medio de los jardines reales, la niña es la primera en hablar.

-Hola…. _(estudiando al niño)…._ soy la princesa Eclipsa Butterfly y…..¿Y tu quien eres?.

-Ho..hola _….(Respondió tímidamente a la niña)…._ soy el príncipe Constantino DragónSlayer…..

 _ **(Fin del tráiler).**_

* * *

Creo que salió bastante bien el intento del tráiler, espero que les gustara.

 _ **Ahora vamos con los reviews:**_

 **Respecto:** Gracias por avisarme para hacerla corrección y siempre me fijo en cada palabra quizás sea el auto-corrector pero deberé tener más cuidado a la próxima y gracias por tu apoyo.

 **Petit. Chaton 1203:** Comprendo que sea de cierta forma soy algo diabólico. Deneve es un personaje bastante misterioso, ella sabe varias cosas y lentamente se irá revelando un poco más de ella. Realmente los dos últimos capítulos han sido bomba pero el siguiente se pondrá mejor.

En relación al lado salvaje de Marco, Star deberá interactuar con ese aspecto que no ha mostrado. Seguimos adelante con la historia.

 **Sugar:** La preparación fue la parte más exigente, ahora solo queda concluir la batalla. El lado salvaje saldrá a la luz en los próximos capítulos y sobre esa actitud de niño, en el fondo es un niño que debió madurar antes de tiempo.

La parte de macho alfa guerrero y el harem no va de la mano, por cómo está orientada la historia. Obviamente con el Marco de pesos existen similitudes pero el otro Marco adulto es más sarcástico.

 **Cohenn:** Si quedaste con ansias de más, en el próximo capítulo se viene con todo. Me he reservado lo mejor para el próximo capítulo.

 **Hina 590:** Cada escudero tiene su propia identidad como motivación pero se irá tratando más adelante.

 **Inzanity 14:** Luke tendrá su momento y veremos su crecimiento en la historia. Quien sabe en relación a Marco todo puede suceder dentro de la historia, ya ha demostrado algunos ataques de fuego cuando peleo con Mina Loveberry pero el tiempo al tiempo. Atento solo esto es una pequeña parada antes del capítulo.

 **Kevbray:** La reacción de Star a Marco por ese brazo será revelado en su debido momento, ahora bien sobre la transformación del brazo solo es en el brazo como especifique anteriormente en el mismo capítulo.

 **Palabras Finales:**

Por último quiero agradecer nuevamente sus palabras y en la próxima actualización como ya mencione es cuestión de días solamente para que salga la conclusión de los sucesos del templo e iniciar la segunda parte de la temporada. También desde ya comienza a esperar las locas teorías que pueden formular desde la comodidad de sus hogares.

 _ **Hasta la próxima! y A seguir escribiendo...**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hola queridos lectores hemos regresados a la tercera parte y final para concluir el arco argumental del templo de monstruos.**_

 _ **Primero que todo agradezco su recepción por el capitulo anterior, en lo personal fue de gran impacto. Y antes de iniciar el capitulo advierto sobre escena de extrema violencia y gore en los pasajes que veremos a continuación.**_

 _ **Segundo agradezco sus reviews del capitulo anterior luego de ese trailer o primer intento de escribir un trailer, en una historia. Creo que me salio bastante bien, a futuro tendremos otro o siendo más especifico antes del inicio de la segunda temporada de esta historia.**_

 _ **Ahora vamos con el capitulo dando inicio a la parte final del arco argumental.**_

 _ **(Nota al margen: Escenas de Gore)**_

* * *

 _ **Dos horas después, en el salón de los tapices.**_

Entre los tapices de las difuntas reinas Festivia Butterfly y la exiliada reina Eclipsa Butterfly conocida como la reina de la oscuridad, se encontraba oculto un pasadizo secreto que llevaba hasta una habitación donde solo la actual reina y él podía ascender.

-Estamos a víspera de una batalla, tenemos nieve por doquier y los dragones están excitados-se dijo Glossaryck recorriendo el oscuro pasillo, subiendo un par de escaleras con forma de caracol llegando hasta la recamara secreta del salón. Ese lugar varias maquinas que funcionaban por medio de la magia estaban trabajando lentamente en el nuevo tapiz.

El hombrecillo inspecciono cuidadosamente, el elaborado tapiz centímetro a centímetro con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Era un trabajo de gran calidad gracias a la magia y ningún mortal podría imitar tal obra, pasando más de mil vidas intentando hacer una copia de ella.

-Star Butterfly, La Unificadora-leyó. –Nada de mal-se dijo.

La figura de la princesa Butterfly estaba solo a la mitad mezclando diversos colores como el rojo, azul y dorado. En el fondo del tapiz estaba el guerricornio de la familia Butterfly mirando de frente al dragón del joven rey, dando a entender de la unificación de ambas casas reales.

-¡El epitafio!-exclamó y leyendo el breve texto que se encontraba grabado en la parte inferior del tapiz con letras doradas siendo casi imperceptible. – _Star Butterfly, La Unificadora y Alta Reina de Mewni. Tomo por esposo al legendario Dragón Rojo_ …..- el resto del texto aun estaba inconcluso pero la sonrisa del hombrecillo solo mostraba su gran satisfacción, a pesar que le faltaba al tapiz bastante trabajo antes de darse por terminando, pero su verdadero interés estaba centrando en otro.

Tras dejar las enigmáticas maquinas que tejían, nuevamente se movilizo hacia otras escaleras, esta vez descendió varios metros abriéndose paso entre la oscuridad del lugar que a diferencia del otro estaba iluminado por lámparas mágicas instaladas en las paredes.

Frente al hombrecillo estaba un enorme tapiz que fue había sido fabricado hace mucho tiempo, un fin sin de figuras plasmadas en la tela. En el centro estaba un imponente hombre de largo cabello llevando una armadura completa, una capa color roja como la sangre y un yelmo con cuernos.

-¡Ha sido tiempo, Constantino el Dragón Demonio-dijo en voz alta y admirando las diversas figuras que se encontraban detrás del legendario monarca, pero en el fondo se alzaban tres figuras que conocía a la perfecciona. –Tarnus la gran quijada, Qall la bebedora de magma y Falgor el tirano-recordando a las dos reinas y el rey, coincidentemente los dragones favoritos de Constantino.

Glossaryck era consciente de la ferocidad de los tres dragones, pero el ejército del antiguo rey contaba no solamente con soldados del reino DragónSlayer, en los años de las grandes guerras se sumaron los Septarians, el clan de los osos y algunos demonios juraron lealtad al temido rey DragónSlayers.

-Suficiente recuerdos-se dijo Glossaryck regresando por donde vino. –Va siendo hora de iniciar el espectáculo…..no he visto un dragón desde hace 300 años.

* * *

 **El Templo De Monstruos: Fuego Devastador (III)**

-Aquí defenderemos-dijo Geralt en compañía de la princesa Butterfly. –Aseguraremos el ascenso principal con filosos maderos para dificultar el paso, la segunda defensa serán los arqueros y por ultimo nosotros-concluyo.

-Si-asistiendo. –Deberé pelear- mirando su espada.

-No es necesario que esté presente en el combate-dijo Geralt. –Vamos asegurar la puerta principal con los ancianos, mujeres y niños en su interior, eso la incluye usted junto a los príncipes como princesas.

La princesa Star Butterfly recordó las palabras del grupo de Jared en el momento de su regreso y la inminente llegada de las bestias al templo. Miraba en todas direcciones viendo a los soldados de su prometido preparándose para el combate, con verla pasar se ponía de pie, realizando reverencias como proclamas.

-¡Estamos con usted!.

-¡Nuestras espadas están listas para combatir!.

El valor de aquellos hombres era incuestionable, sus rostros revelaban las ansias de un combate y estaban dispuestos a dar sus vidas por los monstruos.

* * *

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par lanzando un leve rugido en el interior de su cueva, el sonido tintineante del collar alrededor de su cuello retumbaba en toda su madriguera abriéndose paso hacia el exterior.

En el umbral de la caverna poso sus brillantes ojos dorados en la ciudad de Nueva Draconis, lanzando una llamarada y desplegando sus alas.

* * *

Star poso su mirada hacia el terreno que estaba frente suyo, viendo la capa color blanco que se extendía por todas direcciones.

-No puedo creerlo-se dijo. –Nunca he peleado y ellos están dispuesto a dar sus vidas por una causa completamente ajena a ellos.

-Princesa-dijo una voz rompiendo su reflexión.

-Lady Emeria-dijo Star. -¿Sucede algo?-pregunto.

-No-fue respuesta caminando elegantemente hacia ella a pesar de llevar una armadura. –Usted, tiene miedo-indico.

La princesa desvió rápidamente su mirada en otra dirección tratando de evitar la respuesta de esa pregunta, la piromante se quedo estudiando su expresión.

-Su silencio confirma mis sospecha-dijo Emeria tomando lugar junto a ella. –Es un bonito panorama pero sangre, fuego y muerte van a reclamar este lugar-comento.

-Tengo miedo-respondió. –Nunca he peleado, solo un par de ocasiones he tenido una instrucción con espada por parte de mi padre y no creo ser una líder.

La pelinegra solo esbozo una sonrisa por la princesa Butterfly, comprendiendo su predicamento en ese instante.

-Mmm….nadie nace siendo un líder, es algo que uno va construyendo con el paso del tiempo. Obtener el respeto de los demás nunca es fácil, debe trabajar duro, lentamente comenzaras a ganarte la confianza de los demás-comento Emeria. –Lucían es un gran ejemplo-recordando a su viejo amigo.

-Marco es un gran líder-inquirió a Emeria. –Yo quiero ser como él.

Emeria por aquel comentario recordaba los años de infancia como parte de la adolescencia del joven rey.

-Como Marco-repitió. –Mi sueño es ser como el Dragón Demonio y defender a mi pueblo-recordando las palabras del aquel entonces príncipe.

-Él es valeroso, respetado por todos ustedes, no parece tenerle miedo a nada y sabe como guiar a los suyos-dijo Star. –El es un gran rey.

Lady Emeria tomo las manos de la princesa mirándola directamente con una calidad sonrisa y dijo:

-Usted ya hizo algo por su propia voluntad-colocando su mano sobre el hombro de la princesa. –Ayudo a los monstruos y nosotros decidimos seguirlas a pesar que podíamos morir en medio del viaje, para mí ya marco una gran diferencia con otros soberanos por solo hecho de ayudar a los desdichados monstruos.

-Gracias-dijo Star. –Yo seré una gran reina- mirando directamente a Lady Emeria.

-Cuando eso pase estaré a su lado como su consejera más leal, mi futura reina-respondió Emeria.

 _ **En el castillo Butterfly, entrada principal.**_

-Llegue antes del anocher-se dijo Keira descendiendo rápidamente y regresando a su forma humana.

La pelinegra trato de recuperar el aliento en ese instante, el viaje había sido agotador pero necesitaba comunicarle cuanto antes a Marco lo sucedido con las bestias. Mientras continuaba inhalada como exhalando, las puertas principales del castillo se abrieron de par en par viendo a la reina Moon con un abrigo azul. En ese momento vio una segunda figura junto a dicha reina que capto su atención.

-¡¿ABUELA?!-dijo Keira quedándose sin palabras.

-Hola cariño-dijo Deneve. –Sorpresa vine a dar un paseo-indico.

-Señorita Keira-dijo Moon. – ¿Qué hace aquí?-pregunto.

La pelinegra corrió rápidamente hacia los brazos de su abuela compartiendo un cálido abrazo con ella. Moon mantuvo silencio unos instantes mirando la escena, en cuanto a la mayor de las Martel acaricio el cabello de su nieta con ternura, esbozando una sonrisa por verla.

-Abuela-dijo Keira. –No puedo creerlo, estas aquí.

-Sí, querida-contesto y rompiendo el abrazo. – ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto.

Keira les explico con los detalles más importantes de todo lo sucedido en el viaje, la reina Moon escucho con gran preocupación lo que estaba sucediendo. Deneve mantuvo silencio en todo momento suponiendo todos los escenarios posibles, su único ojo destellaba continuamente ante toda la situación.

-Mierda-dijo Deneve mirando a su nieta. – ¿Cansada?-pregunto.

\- Algo-contesto.

-Bien-dijo y mirando a Moon. –Necesito de su ayuda-indico.

-Mi ayuda-dijo Moon.

-Es tiempo de aprender algo muy divertido-contesto Deneve. –Necesitamos traer a un maldito dragón.

* * *

Cuando el rey River se presento en la entrada principal llevando su armadura, espada y martillo de guerra al hombro. Enseguida llegaron junto a él, su hijo adoptivo en compañía de sus dos principales oficiales.

-¡Hey!-dijo alzando su martillo en señal de saludo a su futuro hijo seguido por sus dos caballeros. –Ya estoy listo.

-Eso veo-contesto Marco. –Ira con Sir Bolvar y Sir Adrián, específicamente en la segunda línea.

-No se preocupe, majestad-dijo Bolvar. –Tendrá de todas formas algo de diversión.

El viejo rey puso una mueca de disgusto, en el fondo deseaba pelear en primera línea. Había pasado bastante tiempo desde su última batalla y ansiaba sentir la excitación en combate.

-Segunda línea-bufo. –No me pase afilando mi espada para matar uno que otro animalejo rezagado.

Los dos caballeros intercambiaron una breve mirada entre sí, el joven rey solo se limito a esbozar una sonrisa girándose en dirección de ambos caballeros.

-Adrián-dijo Marco. –El rey River estará con la primera línea.

-Como ordene-contestaron al mismo tiempo.

El joven rey le susurro un par de palabras a Sir Bolvar, el rubio trato de descifrar las palabras de su futuro hijo. En el momento de separarse del caballero que asistió nuevamente en silencio, River se acerco a él estrechando su brazo en señal de amistad.

-Lo que paso entre nuestras familias es el pasado y ahora te reconozco como mi hijo.

-Y como mi nuevo padre-contesto Marco.

* * *

 _ **En el inframundo.**_

Tom había regresado nuevamente a su habitación cargando bajo su brazo aquel grueso volumen con los registros de los anteriores reyes.

-Maldita guerra- se dijo depositando el libro sobre su mesa de centro. –Yo debería ser el futuro esposo de Star-tratando de controlar su ira por lo sucedido.

El joven príncipe de los demonios había tenido una seria charla con su padre y madre respectivamente en relación al intento de secuestro de la princesa Butterfly y posterior humillación por parte de Emeria Martel.

-Malditos parias-se dijo Tom pasando a llevar sin intención alguna, el libro que cayó abierto en una página aleatoria. –Estúpido libro.

El demonio se inclino para volver a colocar el libro, pero en el momento de tenerlo entre sus manos se quedo leyó en voz baja.

-¿Qué es esto?-se dijo Tom colocando el libro sobre su cama continuando con su lectura. – _Luego de la muerte de Augusto y Keldor DragónSlayer,Constantino con apenas 18 años reunió a todos sus hombres como piromantes. E incluso formo alianza con los septarians y algunos demonios._

El príncipe demoníaco leyó las páginas de los registros familiares quedando completamente sin habla.

-¡Vaya!-exclamo y viendo en una de las páginas el retrato de Constantino junto a la reina Eclipsa Butterfly. – _Grabado hecho en la coronación de la reina Eclipsa, junto a su mejor amigo de infancia Constantino._

La reina Eclipsa lucia un hermoso vestido de color morado y negro, en cambio Constantino lucía un traje de color negro con una cinta roja atado en un trincado nudo llevando una capa colgada en la hombro derecho.

-Tiene cierto parecido con él-estudiando las facciones del legendario rey pero con la gran diferencia en su cabello rojo color caoba. Tom dejo a un lado el libro quedándose pensativo al borde de la cama por unos segundos. –Star-se dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior.

* * *

 _ **De regreso al templo de monstruos.**_

-Debemos pelear-dijo Buff Frog. –No podemos simplemente quedamos aquí de brazos cruzados, ellos estuvieron con nosotros todo el viaje dispuesto a dar sus vidas, si nos atacaban.

Los monstruos discutían sobre presentarse a la batalla o refugiarse en el interior del templo, algunos de ellos deseaban regresar el favor y otros se mostraban algo reacios a luchar. El anciano Sheldon se puso de pie alzando sus manos para cesar todas las voces en ese momento.

-La princesa Butterfly nos promedio ayuda y trajo a los soldados del rey de los dragones-dijo el anciano. –Deseo pelear pero a mi edad no creo que resista mucho pero si debo hacerlo iré.

-Grandes palabras-dijo Buff Frog.

-Estamos en deuda-dijo Sheldon. –El rey de los dragones envió a los suyos, eso confirma los rumores de nuestros hermanos al sur de Mewni.

-Si-contesto Buff Frog.

En ocasiones los monstruos del sur de Mewni viajaban hacia el norte, en las reuniones siempre se solía hablar del carisma del joven rey sobre su propio pueblo como los monstruos. La mayoría de los soberanos de Mewni deseaba aumentar sus arcas con oro, pero el joven rey dictaba algo distinto se mostraba como una figura cercana e incluso los representantes de los plebeyos eran recibidos en persona por él y su consejo para oír de sus dilemas dando una solución de inmediata.

Algunos monstruos habían obtenido cargos al interior de los gremios que estaban bajo el control total del rey Marco, pero todo era administrado por un consejo y un presidente elegido de manera democrática entre ellos. E incluso en el castillo de Nuevas Draconis se afirmaba sobre la presencia de un septarian como mayordomo del propio rey.

-Mejores tiempos deberían venir para nosotros-dijo Sheldon. –Un rey de los dragones dominando nuevamente Mewni, significa que ahora podremos tener una mejor vida y con la princesa Butterfly a su lado nuestras penurias desaparecerán para siempre.

El imponente monstruo escucho las palabras del anciano con gran esperanza, en especial para sus numerosos hijos e hijas.

-Una mejor vida-se dijo Buff Frog. -¡ATENCION!-grito captando la atención de todos. –Ustedes me eligieron como un líder, pero tampoco podemos quedarnos aquí esperando el ataque. Hemos soportados muchas penurias pero tengo la esperanza de un mejor futuro para nosotros y nuestros hijos.

Los monstruos se miraron entre sí cesando todos los murmullos. Tanto machos, hembras y niños pusieron atención a las palabras de Buff Frog y después vino el anciano Sheldon.

-En el pasado hemos soportado muchas cosas-mirando a los suyos. –La princesa Butterfly siempre nos ayudo, traía consigo alimento, abrigo y nos trata todos nuestros padecimientos. El rey de los dragones cedió sus propios soldados para ayudarnos y ahora se están preparando para la batalla.

-Debemos luchar-dijo Buff Frog estudiando el rostro de todos ellos y mirando a sus pequeños hijos e hijas que estaba de pie junto a él. –Katrina como eres la mayor debes cuidar a todos tus hermanas y hermanas-inclinándose levemente hacia ella.

-Sí, debemos pelear-dijo un monstruo oso con cuerno.

-Ya es suficiente de mantenernos oculto-dijo otro monstruo. –Buff y Sheldon tienen razón.

Minutos después solo aquellos monstruos que fueran capaces de empuñar alguna arma saldrían a luchar, en cuanto a los más ancianos, hembras en estado de gestación y niños se quedaron en el interior del templo. Los monstruos que se presentaron en el exterior buscando a la princesa Butterfly encontrándola en compañía de Sir Geralt, Sir Merrick, Jared, el capitán Bruce y Emeria además de los demás príncipes y princesas de Mewni que estaban observando todos los preparativos para la lucha.

-¿Buff Frogg?-pregunto Star.

-Caballero Geralt-dijo Buff Frog. -¿Cuáles son nuestras ordenes?-pregunto.

El legendario caballero estudio los rostros de los monstruos que estaban dispuestos a luchar junto a ellos.

-Sera una larga noche-indico él. –¡Vamos a traer el infierno a Mewn!.

 _ **En el castillo Butterfly.**_

-¡FIEROS Y VALIENTES!-dijeron por igual caballeros y jinetes mirando su rey en compañía de Keira, Deneve, Moon y River.

El joven rey descendió los peldaños de la entrada principal, estudio los rostros de sus valerosos caballeros y jinetes. Todos ellos eran veteranos de la guerra, estaban dispuestos a dar su vida por una causa noble o para algunos una gran perdida de tiempo.

-¡CABALLEROS Y JINETES DEL REINO DRAGÓNSLAYERS!-comenzó. –HEMOS PASADOS POR MUCHAS COSAS JUNTOS, PELEANDO CODO A CODO. LLORAMOS A NUESTROS CAÍDOS, CELEBRAMOS NUESTRAS VICTORIAS PERO UNA VEZ MÁS LES PIDO SU SANGRE Y SUDOR…..ESTA NOCHE MARCHAMOS AL INFIERNO-concluyó Marco.

Tanto caballeros como jinetes mantuvieron silencio, lentamente el golpeteo de las lanzas al suelo se escucho por el lugar, los guardias reales miraban la escena recordando los tiempos de la guerra. Cuando la caballería del joven rey destrozaban sus líneas en el campo de batalla.

-¡MARCO!

-¡MARCO!

-¡MARCO!

-¡MARCO!

Cuando River se despidió de la reina Butterfly solo fue una breve mirada. Deneve miraba a los jinetes y caballeros en silencio, estudiando sus ojos.

-Esta noche se va oír el lamento de un dragón.

-¡ES TIEMPO!-ordeno Marco. -¡A LA GUERRA!-pronunciando aquellas palabras por segunda vez en su vida.

Los súbditos del reino Butterfly observaban la marcha de los jinetes y caballeros. River iba a un lado de Adrián que portaba el estandarte del reino DragónSlayers, en cuanto Bolvar se mostraba sereno en todo momento.

-Había olvidado que la marcha hacia la batalla era silenciosa-comento River al caballero.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que peleo?-pregunto Adrian.

-Hace 4 años-contesto. –Fue contra una banda de monstruos que atacaban y saqueaban, nuestros campos de maíz-indico.

-¿Algo honorable al menos?-pregunto nuevamente.

-No-contesto River. –Una masacre contra un monto de monstruos que apenas llevaban rocas y herramientas oxidadas-indico. Cruzaron las puertas de la ciudad a los pies del castillo Butterfly, se dio inicio a la carga en dirección al templo mientras lentamente el cielo nocturno se iba instalando.

 _ **En el templo.**_

El legendario caballero recorrió de extremo a extremo, las filas de los soldados y monstruos esperando el primer ataque de las bestias.

-NO TENGAN MISERICORDIA CONTRA LAS BESTIAS, NI LA VAN A RECIBIR. EL PRIMER ATAQUE ES DE LOS ARQUEROS Y BALLESTEROS, A MI SEÑAL DESVAINAN SUS ESPADAS PARA ENTRAR EN COMBATE DIRECTO-concluyo Geralt posicionándose junto a la princesa. –Usted no debería estar aquí-indico.

-Los demás príncipes y princesas pueden quedarse al interior de templo con los monstruos que no pueden pelear-dijo Star. –Yo los trajes aquí por lo menos, debo estar junto a ustedes.

-No te preocupes, Geralt-intervino Emeria. –Yo voy a estar a su lado en todo momento, puedes comandar con más libertad-viendo a Geralt.

-Está bien- contesto. –Iré a primera línea, quedas al mando de la línea de apoyo-respondió.

-No se preocupe, comandante-dijo la pelinegra. –Nosotros cuidaremos sus espaldas.

El legendario caballero se retiro con una reverencia, descendiendo por los escalones en dirección de la primera línea compuesto por algunos soldados con más experiencia y monstruos muchos más robustos dispuesto a dar sus vidas.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Geralt. -¿Jared?.

El joven conde revisaba su equipo de combate y cuchilla oculta en el guantelete. En principio solo dio una breve mirada a su maestro, ignorándolo por completo su pregunta.

-Jared-llamándolo por segunda vez. –Puede ser un conde pero continúo siendo tu maestro y comandante.

-Con todo respecto comandante-dijo. –Su orden puede irse al diablo-contesto.

Los monstruos y soldados rieron levemente e incluso el capitán Bruce miraba en compañía de Sir Merrick.

-Está bien-dijo Geralt. –Si salimos de esta, yo mismo te voy a matar-provocando más carcajadas a los monstruos como soldados. Jared Stormwind se acomodo sus goggles en sus ojos, esperando el inminente ataque de las bestias.

-¡EN FORMACIÓN!-dijo Bruce.

 _ **En la línea de apoyo.**_

-Hemos salido de peores-comento Emeria.

La princesa Butterfly revisaba su ballesta observando a la pelinegra.

-¿Enserio?-pregunto. –Por la guerra entre ambos reinos.

-En los primeros días de la guerra, el reino se dividió entre los que éramos leales al rey Rafael y aquellos que deseaban jurar lealtad a la reina Moon. Estuvimos en dos guerras al mismo tiempo primero necesitamos un líder fuerte, luego comenzar a recuperar nuestros territorios demasiadas muertes en tan poco tiempo-comento.

-¿Marco como recupero todo?-pregunto la princesa.

-Marco en el momento de ascender al trono de Nuevas Draconis solo tenía el apoyo de los Stormwind, Firebird, Morrison, Thomas y Martel-contesto. –Pero Marco en persona se encargo de los traidores.

-Los asesinos-dijo en voz baja. –No puedo creerlo.

-Créalo o no-dijo Emeria. –Ellos asesinaron al duque Thomas y Lord Firebird, de la manera más cobarde. En el momento de sacarlos de sus castillos en medio de las noches. Fue él en persona que aplico la justicia del rey decapitándolos sin excepción alguna.

La princesa Butterfly apenas daba crédito a la confesión de la mujer en relación al joven rey, los rumores de la guerra decía que el rey DragónSlayer. Era un carnicero deseoso de ver la sangre de sus enemigos.

-No parece ser un asesino-dijo Star. –Él ha sido bastante amable a pesar de ser inexpresivo.

La mujer solo esbozo una sonrisa por las palabras de la princesa.

-Él está cansado de pelear, solo desea gobernar en paz. En ocasiones mira con cierto recelo a los plebeyos deseando tener una vida más normal….

-¿Por qué me dice todo esto ahora?-pregunto.

-Necesita saber la verdad de todas formas-contesto Emeria. –Y pronto se van a casar con él-escuchando el sonido del cuerno de batalla.

-Pronto me voy a casar con él- se repitió y meditando en silencio.

 _ **En el castillo Butterfly.**_

-Está listo-dijo Deneve estudiando el circulo para abrir el portal. –Keira y reina Moon, es tiempo.

-Si, abuela-contesto Keira.

-Magia espacio tiempo-se dijo la reina Butterfly mirando de reojo al joven rey que estaba en absoluto silencio. -¿Qué está haciendo?-pregunto en voz baja.

-Él está preparándose-indico Keira. –Siempre lo hace antes de cada batalla.

El joven rey desvaino sus dos espadas bajo la mirada de las tres mujeres, concentrándose para realizar su propia ritual.

-Saeta de Fuego y Colmillo de Dragón-se dijo. –Uniéndolas forma a Saeta de Dragón.

En el momento de concentrarse alzo sobre su cabeza las ancestrales espadas de su familia, formando una nueva espada con una hoja más gruesa, una empuñadura y un pomo de cabeza de dragón.

-Deneve-dijo Marco blandiendo su espada. –Es tiempo de ir a la guerra.

Las tres mujeres se posicionaron en el circulo dibujado por la propia Deneve, se le había explicado a la reina Butterfly que la canalización de su magia seria para traer algo que aseguraría el rescate de la caravana de los monstruos y la victoria.

-Lista-dijo Keira.

-Lista-dijo Moon.

-Es tiempo de traer al rey de los cielos-dijo Deneve. –Démosle al reino Butterfly, un espectáculo completamente nuevo.

Cuando las tres mujeres reunieron magia en sus manos, comenzando a cargar el circulo con grabados rúnicos y símbolos arcanos. El círculo mágico comenzó a iluminarse en ese momento mientras el joven rey miraba con estoicismo lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Concentración-dijo Deneve. –Concentración…..mantengamos tranquila y ahora liberamos más magia.

La tres mujeres comenzaron a canalizar el doble de magia, aquel conjuro requería por lo menos d personas entrenada en el dominio de la magia. Moon tenía una gran experiencia al momento de reunir magia, en cuanto a las Martel por ser descendiente directa de Eclipsa se le hacía bastante fácil su tarea en comparación a la reina Butterfly.

-Un poco más-dijo Deneve.

-Abuela-dijo Keira. –Ya me estoy cansando-sintiendo como sus fuerzas le estaban abandonado por completo, luego de un largo viaje.

-Animo Keira-dijo su abuela. –Ya lo hemos practicando, tú puedes cariño.

-Animo señorita Keira-dijo Moon. –Podemos hacerlo.

Keira a pesar de sus grandes habilidades mágicas, aun le faltaba alcanzar el nivel de su madre o de la propia Deneve. En el momento de verse completamente doblegada por la gran cantidad de magia, lentamente comenzó a verse superada empezando a bajar los brazos.

-¡Animo Keira!-dijo Marco ayudándola a mantener los brazos arriba . –Yo los sostengo por ti. El joven rey había actuado rápido y permitiendole a su amiga tener unos instantes de alivio comenzado a canalizar la misma cantidad de magia que su propia abuela.

-Esa es mi niña….¡bravo!-dijo Deneve. -¡CON MÁS ANIMO!-grito.

En el momento que el círculo mágico se cargo fue elevándose a los cielos nocturnos, completándose finalmente el hechizo.

-Estoy cansada-se dijo Keira cayendo en los brazos de Marco.

-¿Estás bien?-pregunto Marco.

-No-contesto. –Yo quería a Owen que me tuviera entre sus brazos, tú eres de la princesa Star.

Deneve solo se limito a girar sus ojos y la reina Moon no apartaba su vista del círculo de invocación que se alzaba sobre el castillo. En ese instante una figura atravesó el portal creado por las tres mujeres, el ser lanzaba llamaradas en distintas direcciones, rugiendo y atrayendo la atención de todos los habitantes.

-¡Magnifico!-dijo Moon abriendo los ojos de par en par. -¡UN DRAGÓN!...

El joven rey esbozo una sonrisa por ver a su fiel compañero de batalla en esos instantes.

-¡NACHOS!...-apenas el dragón escucho su nombre descendió directamente hacia él.

 _ **Rumbo al templo.**_

-¡MÁS RÁPIDO!-gritaba Adrían. -¡NUESTROS HERMANOS ESTÁN PELEADO!...

Los caballeros y jinetes continuaban su marcha a lomos de sus monturas, en cuanto a River había recordado aquella sensación de sentir el viento en su rostro y la excitación previa a la batalla.

-¡VAMOS!-grito River.

Los caballos relinchaban, los gritos de guerra se escuchaban y el deseo de sangre era más que suficiente para una gloriosa muerte. Los estandartes del joven rey iban recorriendo el camino hacia el templo para ayudar a sus hermanos de armas. Pero a lo lejos el rugir de un extraño animal provoco en ellos un sentimiento de una gran victoria.

-¿Qué es eso?-se pregunto River viendo a los lejos una intensa llamarada. –No puede ser.

 _ **En el templo.**_

-¡FUEGO!-grito Geralt.

Cuando el legendario caballero ordeno el ataque, flechas y saetas atravesaron la noche impactando contra las primeras bestias que comenzaban su ascenso.

-Maldición-se dijo mirando hacia abajo. –Se van acercando.

Las bestias lentamente comenzaban su ascenso, los soldados y monstruos lanzaban no solamente flechas y saetas sumando lanzas como piedras para comenzar a disminuir su número.

-¡ABRAN PASO!-grito Jared llevando entre sus manos una gran esfera de energía. -¡COMAN ESTO!-lanzando su conjuro.

Una enorme hidra recibió la descarga eléctrica de Stormwind haciéndolo estallar en mil pedazos. Algunas de las bestias fueron aturdidas provocando que cayeran al vacio muriendo en el acto.

-¡ASI SE HACE!-dijo Geralt. –No podemos dejar que sigan subiendo, tampoco podemos quedarnos toda la noche lanzando rocas o flechas. Keira trae esos refuerzos-se dijo.

* * *

-No dejan de subir-se dijo Star recargando su ballesta. –Lady Emeria.

La princesa observo a la pelinegra que estaba lanzando conjuro de fuego pero las bestias ya comenzado a llegar a la primera línea de combate, algunas iban directamente a la segunda linea.

-¡SIGAN LANZANDO PIEDRAS Y FLECHAS!-ordeno. –Donde están esos refuerzos-se dijo.

Los primeros depredadores en llegar hasta ellos atrapaban entre sus fauces a soldados del joven rey, a pesar de estar completamente condenados continuaban clavados sus espadas en ellos antes de morir.

-¡NO!-gritaba Emeria. –Malditos-la expresión de amabilidad y serenidad que la caracterizaba cambio completamente, inesperada fue derriba por la propia princesa Butterfly.

-¡Cuidado!-dijo Star.

Un enorme grifo pasó a pocos centímetros de la pelinegra, mientras los soldados de segunda línea disparaban en su dirección para derivar a las bestias voladoras.

-¿Está bien?-pregunto la princesa.

-Si-contesto Emeria poniéndose de pie y ayudándola. –Gracias…

Pero nuevamente el grifo se lanzo en picada hacia ambas, la pelinegra dio un salto hacia atrás disparando un conjuro de fuego cubriéndolo por completo. El enorme grifo se retorcía tratando de mantener el vuelo pero las llamas lo estaban cubriendo por completo especialmente en la cabeza como en las alas.

-No puede ser-se dijo Emeria y la princesa posando su mirada una enorme bandada de grifos y otros animales volares surcaban el cielos nocturnos hacia ellos. Antes de ordenar nuevamente los gritos del legendario caballeros se escucharon por todos el lugar.

-¡ESPADAS!

* * *

 _ **En el interior de templo.**_

-¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto Katrina posando sus ojos en el anciano Sheldon.

-Rugidos y gritos de guerra-fue la respuesta del anciano monstruo. –Todos tranquilos….hijos míos….la princesa Butterfly y los soldados de su prometido están combatiendo en compañía de los nuestros. Debemos tener esperanza.

-Esperanza-bufo Larry Kelpbottom. –Solo estamos aquí encerrados y esperando lo peor-mientras Rich Pigeon se posaba en su hombro y dijo:

-Por favor, Larry-hablo el plumífero. –Nuestra supervivencia depende del éxito en la batalla, según mis cálculos creo que tenemos una esperanza.

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunto Pony Head seguida de Jaggs y Penélope Spidebite. –Según tus cálculos-bufo.

-Por supuesto-confirmo Rich. –A pesar que el reino DragónSlayer, tiene una fuerza militar que supera nuestros ejércitos. En otras palabras a pesar de su entrenamiento pueden morir fácilmente están peleando contra enormes bestias que han estado oculta en los bosques y pantanos.

-¡Hey!-dijo Pony Head. –Ellos eligieron seguir a Star, alzaron las voces en plena sección del consejo que realizo.

-Ustedes no saben nada-intervino Rock. –Estuve viajando con ellos completamente a solas, déjenme decirle que saben lo que hacen-recordando lo sucedido con Keira.

-Príncipes y princesas-dijo Sheldon poniéndose de pie. –Me dan vergüenza solo discuten entre ustedes, nunca serán mejores que sus propios padres o madres.

-Somos príncipes y princesas-dijo Larry. –Hemos gobernado por siempre en Mewni.

-Gobernar-bufo Sheldon. –O tiranizar.

Los monstruos más ancianos, las hembras y los infantes miraron con cara de pocos amigos a los príncipes como princesas. En la sabiduría del anciano Sheldon a pesar de su extensa edad tranquilizo los ánimos entre todos ellos.

-En mi extensa vida he conocido a una docena de reyes o reinas-comento. –He vivido cerca de 310 años para ser una tortuga monstruo, lo cual no es menor….he podido conocer a muchos monstruos como mewmanos, en ocasiones recurrían a mí para sanar dolencias o ciertos favores.

-Creo que estas delirando-comento Pony Head recibiendo varias miradas de reproche.

-Shh….-dijo Katrina seguida de sus hermanos y hermanas. –Nadie interrumpe al anciano Sheldon, cuando habla.

-Gracias-contesto el anciano. –Esto sucedió hace mucho tiempo…..solo era un niño cuando lo conocí.

El anciano monstruo les relato que en los tiempos donde la reina Eclipsa y el rey Edric gobernaban existía una relativa paz entre todos los reinos, luego de la derrota de los Johansen y la aniquilación de los Joansson. Rock solo expreso una mueca de desagrado cuando se le hizo mención sobre la aplastante derrota de su clan, el anciano continuo su historia. En una tarde de otoño mientras los monstruos de la aldea realizaban sus tareas cotidianas, la inesperada llegada de una comitiva se hizo presente frente a ellos comenzando a repartir regalos sin discriminación alguna.

-Estaba junto a mi padre-recordó Sheldon. –Una mujer de cabello azabache se acerco a mí, con una sonrisa….preguntándome mi nombre.

Los recuerdos de Sheldon era tan claro como el agua, acto seguido tomo la mano de la misteriosa mujer que llevaba una armadura de batalla con dos dragones combatiendo entre si, en el momento de pasar junto a los caballeros la saludaban percatándose que era la reina Maude.

-En ese momento fui guiado hasta donde se encontraba un hombre alto de largo cabello color de la sangre.

-¿Quién era?- pregunto Larry. –Parecen realmente importante.

-Realmente eres un tarado-dijo Pony Head.

Sheldon prosiguió relato a pesar de la interrupción del príncipe, los monstruos mantuvieron el interés en los recuerdos del anciano. Retomando la historia donde había quedado, lo describió un como un hombre con una sonrisa gentil que inspiraba un gran respeto entre sus caballeros como soldados, en el momento que su esposa lo presento, el propio Dragón Demonio lo tomo entre sus brazos obsequiándole una pequeña bolsa con monedas de oro en su interior.

-¡AGUARDA!-grito Pony Head. –Conociste al Dragón Demonio en persona, creo que estas un poco mal fue una verdadera amenaza para Mewni siempre se le es representado como un tirano sediento de sangre-indico.

-Fue un gran guerrero-dijo Sheldon. –Pero un tirano sediento de sangre imposible…..Constantino, prefería residir en su castillo gobernando sobre su reino en absoluta paz. Solía practicar la cetrería, estudiar los grandes astros y pasar sus días junto a su amada esposa…¡Sus antepasados lo hicieron un tirano!

Y los monstruos miraron con gran reproche a los futuros gobernantes.

* * *

 _ **De regreso al exterior.**_

-¡ESPADAS!-grito Sir Geralt.

Los soldados apenas escucharon la orden del legendario caballero acataron de inmediato, desvainando sus espadas. Las bestias que habían sobrevivido a las flechas como piedras lentamente hicieron retroceder a la primera línea pero Jared Stormwind lanzaba descargas eléctricas manteniendo a raya a los depredadores de los monstruos.

-¡HEY!-dijo Merrick lanzando una daga en dirección de una bestia que estuvo a punto de atacar en un momento de distracción. -¡ABAJO!.

Jared se hizo a un lado mientras la daga se clavo entre ceja y ceja, de la bestia cayendo muerta en ese instante.

-¡GRACIAS!-contesto y lanzando nuevamente una descarga eléctrica. –Esto no acaba nunca -se dijo viendo como un soldado era arrojado al vacio lanzando un grito de completa desesperación y un monstruo era derribado pero rápidamente sus compañeros lo defendían.

-¡ESCUDOS Y LANZAS AL FRENTE!-ordeno Geralt. –MANTEGANSE FIRMES.

Los soldados obedecieron la orden formando una línea defensiva mejor preparada que la anterior. En cuanto a los monstruos que lideraba Buff Frog iban a sumarse a la línea defensiva pero el legendario caballero, le ordeno regresar a la segunda línea que estaba un nivel más arriba del templo.

-¡DE REGRESO AL SEGUNDO NIVEL!-ordeno Buff Frog.

Jared en compañía de Merrick se ubicaron cerca de Geralt, esperando las nuevas instrucciones pero las bestias estaban comenzando nuevamente a sobrepasarlos. Los soldados trataban de mantener sus posiciones pero el legendario caballero miro la escena.

-Debemos unir la primera y segunda línea-se dijo. -¡BRUCE!-llamando al capitán.

-Comandante-dijo y justo en ese momento otro soldado caía entre las fauces de las bestias siendo despedazo en el acto, mientras la sangre se regaba completamente por el suelo. A los pies de la primera línea se podían distinguir los cadáveres a medio comer de algunos soldados y monstruos caídos en combate, incluso los cuerpos inertes de las bestias estaban mezclados entre sus muertos. Los soldados habían visto una docena de veces aquel escenario durante los dos años de guerra.

-Necesitamos regresar con la segunda línea de combate-dijo Geralt. –Guiaras a los soldados con los demás, al final yo los seguiré.

-Entendido-contesto Bruce. –Comandante-llamándolo nuevamente.

-¿Si?-pregunto mientras su primera línea resistía los ataques de las bestias.

-No muera, por favor-le pidió el capitán. –CONMIGO-guiándolo a los primeros soldados

El legendario caballero continuaba vociferando ordenes mientras Jared Stormwind lanzaba sus conjuros, las bestias le resultaba sumamente fácil llegar hasta ellos.

* * *

En cuanto a la segunda línea liderada por Emeria y Star, continuaba disparando flechas en todas direcciones, algunos soldados que lograban derribar a las bestias aladas rápidamente clavaban espadas, lanzas o hachas despedazándolo por completo. La princesa Butterfly miraba detenidamente la escena.

Coincidentemente se le vinieron a la menta las historias de su padre pero siempre la hacía parecer heroicas en todo sentido pero aquel espectáculo dictaba algo completamente diferente. Todo era sucio, confuso y aterrador se miro detenidamente la armadura que estaba cubierta con sangre, sus manos cubiertas por el acero de la armadura y sus guantes estaban teñido de rojo.

-No-dejando caer su ballesta tratando de quitarse la sangre de encima. – ¿Dónde queda el heroísmo?-se pregunto.

La princesa Butterfly miro detenidamente el campo de batalla rodeada completamente de muertos, gritos y sangre. Emeria lanzaba sus ataques de fuegos y una que otra daga derribando a las bestias aladas que rápidamente era masacrada por los soldados y monstruos.

-Princesa-se dijo viéndola de rodilla mirando sus manos. –Niña tonta-incinerando a un enorme animal con un gran hocico.

La pelinegra rápidamente corrió en su dirección esquivando y lanzando conjuros de fuego. En el momento de llegar junto a la princesa la sacudió para hacerla reaccionar.

-¡PRINCESA!-le grito. –NO PUEDE QUEDARSE ASÍ.

-Lady Emeria-respondió finalmente. –Todo están muriendo-contesto.

-Es una batalla-dijo Emeria. –¡ESTAMOS EN MEDIO DE UNA MALDITA BATALLA, SACRIFICÁNDONOS POR LOS DEMÁS!-le grito.

-¡Todo están muriendo!-volvió a responder.

Emeria ordeno a un grupo de soldados cubrirlas, para lograr que reaccionara de alguna u otra forma.

-¡EDGAR!-grito en dirección del teniente seguido de algunos soldados protegiéndolas en ese momento. -¡PRINCESA REACCIONE, ESTAMOS AQUÍ POR USTED, POR SUS AMIGOS. NOSOTROS ELEGIMOS VENIR. SI QUEREMOS VER EL NUEVO AMANECER DEBEMOS PELEAR!.

El teniente Edgar tomo una lanza que estaba a sus pies arrojándola contra una enorme bestia con aspecto de reptil pero en medio de su descuido, un grifo lo tomo por sorpresa arrancándole la cabeza cayendo su cuerpo frente a ella.

-¡TENIENTE EDGAR!-grito Emeria sosteniendo entre sus brazos a la princesa que vio claramente la escena. Star miro el cuerpo inerte del oficial caído pero en medio de su bloqueo mental, sus mejillas comenzaron a brillar y a elevarse sobre todo ellos tomando su forma de mariposa.

-¿Princesa?-pregunto Emeria.

La princesa Butterfly estaba en un extraño trance alzando sus brazos comenzando a lanzar rayos de energía mágica matando a todos las bestias voladoras, los soldados y monstruos miraban el feroz ataque de Star comenzando a ganar lentamente terreno pero en medio de su contraataque, un extraño círculo mágico surgió alrededor de ella suprimiendo sus poderes por completo y cayendo entre los brazos de Emeria.

-¡Que poder!-se dijo ella mientras los soldados la rodeaban y algunos monstruos protegían a las dos mujeres. –¡Princesa!-llamándola nuevamente.

Star lentamente fue abriendo sus ojos encontrándose directamente con Lady Emeria.

-La batalla-reaccionando de golpe viendo a su alrededor como soldados y monstruos la estaban protegiendo. –...recuerdo la muerte de ese teniente-posando su mirada en el cuero inerte de Edgar.

-Usted mato a varias de las bestias-le indico ayudándole a ponerla de pie. -¡Yo estoy aquí para cuidarla!

-Gracias-contesto ella mirándose las manos.

-Ahora es una guerrera-dijo Emeria.

La princesa Butterfly asistió nuevamente viendo como la primera línea guiada por Merrick y Bruce regresa se unían a ellos para mantener la ultima defensa.

-Princesa y Lady Martel-dijo Merrick. –Sir Geralt nos ordeno regresar, la primera línea fue aplastada para evitar más muertes tenemos que reagruparnos.

* * *

 _ **En el castillo Butterfly, salón de los tapices.**_

- _Moon la inconmovible_ -leyó la propia Moon. – _El Monstruo Inmortal._

Ella y su amado esposo River conocían la verdad de la muerte de la anterior reina en medio del intento de asalto al castillo esa noche, por su propia culpa su amada madre partió de este mundo dejándola a cargo de todo el reino.

-Star me ha visto como aquella reina guerrera pero al final nunca he sido una gran líder militar-se dijo Moon continúo estudiando su propio tapiz y recordando lo sucedido en el baile de la campana de plata.

En medio de la gran fiesta que solía realizar el reino Butterfly, un soldado sobreviviente de la batalla se presento en medio de la ceremonia cargando entre sus manos una canasta con la cabeza de su mejor general. El soldado estaba con graves quemaduras en su rostro muriendo al poco tiempo de su llegada, pero había relatado con horror lo sucedido en el campo de batalla. Los reinos Spiderbite como los Waterfolk se retiraron de inmediato, los Lucitor mantuvieron silencio y al resto de los reinos solo miraron la escena.

 _-¡Reina Moon Butterfly personalmente me he encargado de aniquilar a sus soldados y caballeros, usted puede gobernar sobre toda la tierra de Mewni pero recuerde quien la mira desde las alturas!-_ repasando la carta de Marco al final de la guerra. –Nunca tuvimos oportunidad de ganar esa guerra, por nuestra propia codicia-se dijo.

-No es tiempo de lamentarse-intervino una voz, captando la atención de la reina.

-Glossy-dijo Moon. –No me estaba lamentando solo recordando.

-Lamentar, recordar o asumir nuestros actos-dijo el hombrecillo azulado. –En fin, perdimos una guerra contra un reino que por mil años ha tenido a los fieros y sanguinarios monarcas. Nunca fuimos rivales para ellos.

-Como has servido a todas las reinas Butterfly del pasado-dijo Moon. -¿Cómo fue el primer encuentro entre ambos reinos?-pregunto.

Glossaryck no se inmuto en lo absoluto, siempre había esperado aquella pregunta.

-La primera vez-dijo. –Nunca lo podre olvidar.

Moon escucho el breve en la llegada de las Butterfly a Mewni de aquel entonces, instalándose en el lugar donde estaba emplazado el castillo. Todo comenzó en una mañana de otoño cuando una mujer de largo cabello castaño se presento frente a ellos a lomos de su propio dragón.

-La reina Jaya V conocida como la Dragona Sabia- recordó Glossaryck. –Una mujer con cierta belleza salvaje, una larga melena castaña y sabia en todo sentido-indico.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?-pregunto Moon.

-La reina Rose Butterfly escucho las palabras de la reina Jaya-recordando la escena. –Solo fueron unas palabras de advertencia….dejando en claro todo lo que podría suceder si los Butterfly se pasaban de la raya-indico.

-¡La amenazo!-exclamo Moon.

-En realidad fue el primer error de la reina Rose, considero esas palabras un tanto a la ligera.

Moon se quedo meditando en silencio dentro de la historia familiar de las Butterfly nunca se registra las derrotas en el campo de batalla sino las victorias pero haciendo memoria solo recordaba que la reina Rose Butterfly murió por causas naturales.

-¿Cómo murió?-pregunto.

-Murió en el campo de la batalla-contesto.

* * *

 _ **De regreso al templo.**_

La primera y segunda línea de combate se había unido para mantener su posición, las bestias estaban comenzando a ganarles el terreno. Los soldados se posicionaron firme con los escudos mientras los arqueros compuestos tanto por hombres del joven rey como monstruos continuaban disparando contra ellos, pero las fuerzas, el hambre y el frió comenzaban a afectarles.

-¡FUEGO A DISCRECIÓN!-ordenaba Sir Geralt. –¡MANTELOS!.

Sir Merrick en pleno combate había recibido un zarpazo en la pierna izquierda siendo arrastrado fuera del combate resguardado por un grupo de soldados mientras la princesa Butterfly en compañía de Emeria trataban su herida.

-Sigue sangrando-dijo Star.

-Voy a cerrar la herida-dijo Emeria mientras Merrick continuaba moviéndose. –Escucha niño, lo que voy hacerte va doler realmente. Solo debe mantener la calma….¿entendido?.

-Si….-contesto Merrick.

Emeria indicando a la princesa Butterfly que lo sostuviera en todo momento. El joven caballero observo como la pelinegra alzo su mano, cubriéndola con fuego acercándose lentamente a la zona afectada.

-¡MALDITA SEA!-grito Merrick.

-Tranquilo-dijo Star sujetándolo con todas sus fuerzas. -¡ERES VALIENTE COMO TÚ PADRE Y HERMANO!-le grito.

Emeria había posado su mano cubierta de fuego, recitando un extraño conjuro mientras el joven caballero trataba de soportar el intenso calor en su pierna, sus gritos de dolor se veían completamente opacados por la lucha entre los soldados, monstruos y bestias.

El legendario caballero continuaba liderando la defensa, Jared había comenzando a fatigarse y sus ataques comenzaban a disminuir en fuerzas provocando en ocasiones resguardarse detrás de la línea de defensa para recuperar el aliento.

-No podemos seguir así-se dijo matando a otro de esos animales, mientras Bruce alzaba su hacha de combate destrozando el cráneo de la misma bestia. –Capitán queda al mando.

-Si-contesto Bruce.

Geralt de Westland se abrió paso entre los soldados y monstruos que continuaban luchando con todas sus fuerzas. Esquivando zarpazos y lanzando estocada finalmente llego junto a Emeria y la princesa que estaba ayudando a Merrick en compañía de algunos monstruos.

-¡Nos están haciendo pedazos!-dijo Geralt. –Esos malditos animales, nos van a devorar sino los hacemos retroceder.

-Debemos refugiarnos en el interior del templo y asegurar las puertas-contesto Emeria.

-¿Y los refuerzos?-pregunto Star.

Antes de responder a la pregunta de la princesa. Las bestias del bosque y del pantano se detuvieron lanzando gruñidos en dirección opuesta a ellos. Algunos de los enormes depredadores olfateaban los alrededores pero los soldados y monstruos continuaron su ataque aprovechando la oportunidad.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Emeria.

-Ni idea-contesto Star. –Algo más grande parece que se acerca-estudiando el comportamiento de los grandes depredadores.

En aquel momento una figura se movía surcando el cielo nocturno, en ese instante algunos de ellos mostraban sus dientes pero aquel ser se elevo hasta los más alto conjurando un hechizo y lanzando hacia las bestias que murieron en el acto, miraron la escena en silencio viendo como un espectro se materializaba frente a ellos. Deneve Martel empuñando su sable con un destello en su único ojo retomo su forma humana, a lo lejos el sonido de los cuernos de batalla y gritos en ese instante:

-¡POR EL DRAGONSLAYERS!-mirándolos y el rugido de una enorme criatura se escucho a lo lejos.

El capitán Bruce lanzo un grito de batalla tomando una bandera que estaba a sus pies y portando en su mano libre el hacha de combate liderando el contraataque, apenas paso a un lado de Jared Stormwind alzo sus manos lanzando un conjuro mucho más poderoso que el anterior impactándole en el suelo causando un leve temblor.

-¡ATAQUEN!-grito Bruce.

El legendario caballero se sumo a la carga, Emeria alzo el vuelo en compañía de la extraña mujer. Los monstruos, el joven caballero y la princesa Butterfly apenas dieron crédito a lo que vino a continuación.

-No puede ser-dijo Merrick.

-¡Un dragón!-se adelanto Star. –¡No puede ser!.

La luz de la luna llena revelo a la figura del dragón, era de color de rojo con largos cuernos sobre la cabeza en el momento de abrir sus enormes fauces. El fuego de su boca cubrió por completo a las bestias que trataban de hacerle frente, los jinetes y caballeros se abrían paso clavando sus lanzas en ellos arrastrándolo varios metros.

-¡DRAGONSLAYERS VICTORIA!-se gritaba en el templo.

 _ **A los pies del templo.**_

-¡DRAGONSLAYERS VICTORIA!-grito Adrián alzando el estandarte del rey.

Los jinetes del caballero clavaban sus lanzas en las bestias que iban hacerle frente, pero en el campo de batalla el fuego estaba en todas direcciones, los enormes depredadores trataban de huir pero los caballos del reino DragónSlayer atravesaban las llamas sin temor alguno. Los caballeros dragones seguían a los jinetes en su carga contra ellos e incluso el propio River estaba excitado por lo que estaba sucediendo en el campo de batalla. Los soldados en el templo habían comenzando el contraataque, las tres Martel se habían unido en los cielos para dar apoyo a los hombres liderados Geralt y Bruce, los monstruos aseguraban su posición mirando el ataque de los refuerzos en compañía de la princesa.

En cuanto al joven rey a lomos de su fiel compañero Nachos, cruzaban el cielo nocturno atacando a las bestias de mayor tamaño.

-¡FUEGO!-gritaba Marco a su dragón.

La caballería atravesaba el campo cubierto de fuego liquidando a las bestias que apenas habían logrado sobrevivir a las llamas del dragón.

-¡ASEGUREN EL TEMPLO!-gritaba Bolvar desvainando su espada y comenzando a lanzar cortes hacia los animales heridos. –POR LA GLORIA.

Algunos caballeros dragones se iban abriendo paso a lomos de sus monturas, clavando sus lanzas en ellos. Eran arrastrando unos metros dejando atrás sus armas y desvainando sus espadas.

-¡POR NUESTRO REY-gritaban algunos caballeros, otros se lanzaban desde sus caballos no importan si eran hombre o mujeres.

Los caballeros dragones hacia honor a su título como la elite del reino DragónSlayer, el fuego no le atemorizaba ni las bestias. Cumplían su deber en el campo de batalla como en la guerra de los últimos dos años, infundir miedo a sus enemigos.

-¡MUERAN!-gritaba una mujer de los caballeros dragones.

Sus espadas se clavaban en los cuerpos de las bestias que rugían, atravesaban el fuego sin temor alguno hacia su siguiente presa, hundiendo nuevamente sus armas.

Adrián en compañía de River seguían aplastando a los depredadores que no se habían afectado por el fuego del dragón, el rey Butterfy descendió del guerricornio portando su martillo de batalla demostrando sus habilidades de combate. Algunos jinetes se le unían asombrado por su bravura en el campo de batalla, deseosos luchar junto a un miembro del clan Johansen.

-JAJA….puedo ser viejo pero aun sigo siendo un gran guerrero-se decía River machando cráneos.

 _ **Desde Marco.**_

El joven rey a lomos de su dragón cruzaba el cielo nocturno estudiando el campo de batalla, las bestias del bosque y del pantano. Lentamente comenzaban a retroceder algunos habían comenzando a huir hacia el bosque pero no iba a terminar así, desea unirse a sus hombres para asegurar la victoria.

-(Nachos, llevame abajo y continua atacando a los más grande)-hablando en la lengua de los dragones.

El dragón solo respondió con un alarido siguiendo la orden de su jinete, cuando el joven rey piso tierra algunos soldados siguiendo a Geralt lo recibieron.

-MAJESTAD-dijo el legendario caballero. -¿Ordenes?-pregunto.

-Enviémoslo devuelta a sus madrigueras-contesto Marco. –(Nachos continua atacando)- quizás su gruñido fuera un sí pero nuevamente alzo el vuelo atacando a los animales más grandes.

Abriéndose paso por el campo de batalla portando a Saeta de Dragón seguido de su primer comandante lentamente se le fueron uniendo el capitán Bruce, Jared e incluso las tres Martel estaban retomando su forma humana.

Cuando Marco y River se encontraron en el campo de batalla, fue el propio rey Butterfly en lanzar la broma.

-Veo que decidiste bajar a jugar-comento.

-¡Si!-fue su respuesta. –Veo que sabe pelear a pesar de su edad-le replico.

-JAJAJAJA-lanzando una carcajada. –Recién estoy calentando-contesto River.

En lo más alto del templo las pocas flechas que quedaban eran disparadas para obligar a retroceder a las bestias. El joven rey empuñando su espada demostraba sus habilidades de combate como canalizando sus ataques de fuego en la hoja, los soldados y caballeros se habían unido para comenzar su nueva carga.

-¡OH PADRE DARIEN Y MADRE JAYA!-vocifero Bruce. –¡RECIBAN A NUESTROS CAÍDOS EN LA BATALLA, NOSOTROS CELEBRAREMOS SUS GLORIOSAS MUERTES….¿CUANDO VENGA LA MUERTE QUE LE DIREMOS?

-¡AQUÍ RESISTIMOS NOSOTROS!-contestaron al unísono todos ellos. –BAJO EL FUEGO, EL ACERO, FRIÓ O CALOR…SOMOS HIJOS DE LOS DRAGONES, NO SOMOS ESCLAVOS SOMOS CONQUISTADORES.

El propio River entendió finalmente la razón de cómo el reino Butterfly había perdido la guerra, ellos hacían la guerra un deporte. El fuego en los rostros, el acero cubierto de sangre como grasa, los gritos de guerra, aquel espíritu de lucha, su valentía y su devoción hacia su rey, eran sus más grandes motivaciones.

Lentamente las bestias empezaron a retroceder hacia el bosque, el dragón continuaba atacando a los depredadores de mayor tamaño e incluso había aplastado a uno con sus fauces. El joven rey seguido de sus soldados, caballeros y poderosos hechiceros avanzaban, por el campo de batalla.

-¡SIN MIEDO, SIN PIEDAD Y POR LA MUERTE GLORIOSA!-dijo Marco. -¡A LAS ARMAS!

La última carga fue la definitiva contra las bestias, en lo más alto del templo la princesa en compañía de los monstruos miraba el ataque apenas daban crédito a la ferocidad que estaban mostrando luego de pasar gran parte de la noche completamente a la defensiva.

-¡DRAGÓNSLAYERS VICTORIA!...

* * *

 _ **Dos horas después de la batalla, en el interior del templo.**_

-Por aquí-dijo Bruce. –Heridos por el lado derecho.

Luego de la victoria sobre las bestias había llegado el momento tratar a los heridos, algunos presentaban zarpazos, leves quemaduras pero en cuanto a los muertos en la batalla eran agrupados en el exterior para evitar alguna clase de infección. Los jinetes de Adrían estaban reuniendo madera para construir piras funerarias para sus caídos.

El monstruo Slime estaba tratando a todos aquellos que sufrieron quemaduras con asistencia de Penélope Spiderbite y la princesa Butterfly.

-¡Quieto!-dijo Star revisando el rostro de un oficial. –¡Slime necesita un poco de tu baba!-exclamo.

-Enseguida-contesto. –Apenas termine con él.

-Sera una larga noche-comento Penélope asegurando el vendaje de un soldado. –Listo o eso creo.

La princesa Star miraba por los alrededores observando a todos a tratar a los heridos. Jared y Keira ayudaban a cargar algunos soldados, Adrian era tratado luego de sufrir un corte en la frente por Emeria, Merrick se recuperaba de su herida en la pierna, Buff Frog estaba ayudando como todo los monstruos a los soldados del joven rey, River se encontraba charlando sorpresivamente con el anciano Sheldon como si fueran viejos amigos, pero buscando con su mirada trataba de dar con su prometido, hasta los demás príncipes como princesas estaban ayudando a los heridos.

-Si quieres puedes ir a buscarlo-indico Penélope. –Mereces un descanso.

-Tengo que ayudar aquí-respondió ella. –Como se dio cuenta.

-Ve-dijo Slime. –Peleaste afuera, estas ayudando y necesitas verlo-comento el monstruo aplicando algo de su baba en otro soldado.

La princesa sabía en el fondo que los constantes comentarios de Penélope como Slime, continuarían sin parar hasta que decidiera tomarse un pequeño descansó. Solo se limito a lanzar un suspiro e ir en su búsqueda.

-Yo….voy a tomar algo de aire-indico tratando de ocultar su rubor. –Enseguida regreso.

En el momento de poner un pie fuera de templo vio a Geralt junto a otro caballero viendo los cuerpos de los caídos, apartando rápidamente la mirada tratando de mantener la calma centrándose en su objetivo.

-Princesa-dijo una voz en ese instante. –Es un gusto.

-Hola-contesto Star viendo a Deneve Martel caminando en dirección opuesta de donde se dirigía. –Es un gusto…lady…

-Lady Deneve Martel-contesto ella. –Alta consejera del reino DragónSlayer.

-¿Sera hermana de Lady Emeria?-se pregunto. –Es un gusto, soy la princesa Butterfly-contesto.

-Un gusto –realizando una simple reverencia mientras su ojo destellaba. –Si buscas al rey esta a los pies del templo junto al dragón.

-Gracias-dijo Star tomando el rumbo sellado. –Fue un gusto.

-Igual-dijo Deneve. –Emy no mintió, ella es una generadora de magia-esbozando una sonrisa misteriosa.

 _ **A los pies del templo.**_

-Nachos-dijo Marco. –Eres una glotona comiendo de esa forma.

El dragón devoro rápidamente a su presa lanzando un leve rugido en respuesta al comentario de su jinete, el joven rey solo se limito a esbozar una sencilla sonrisa continuando con su comida siendo esta una pequeña lagartija que encontró por casualidad merodeando a los pies del templo.

-Maldito reptil-se dijo dando otro bocado. –Pero tengo hambre.

En aquel momento observando el campo de batalla con su espada a un lado de él. Su dragón engullo a otro animal de un solo parpadeo y sucesivamente el siguiente para darse por satisfecho, pero antes de dar otro bocado se giro en dirección de las escaleras mostrando sus afilados colmillos.

-¿Nachos?-se pregunto y girándose en la dirección opuesta. –Princesa- poniéndose de pie.

La princesa Butterfly no podía apartar su mirada del dragón que estaba exhibiendo su larga hilera de filosos dientes, el joven rey miro a su fiel compañera de combate con cierto reproche dedicándole unas palabras.

-Ni lo pienses, ella no es comida-indico. –(Nachos ella es mi novia)-hablando en la lengua de los dragones.

Solo se limito a lanzar uno que otro alarido en señal de disgusto buscando otra de las bestias para devorar, en el momento de quedar a solas. La princesa Butterfly tomo lugar junto a él, estudiando el rostro sucio mezclado con sudor, sangre y mugre.

-¿Tienes hambre?-pregunto. –Es una lagartija que andaba merodeando por aquí, no está sabroso pero tampoco tan malo.

-Gracias-dijo Star recibiendo al animalejo completamente chamuscado. –Si tú lo dices-dando un bocado y tragando de una sola vez.

Mientras ambos charlaban tranquilamente desde lo lejos se encontraba el cuervo que había adoptado Keira estudiando toda la escena con sus pequeños ojos brillantes, desplego sus alas tomando rumbo al sur y lanzando uno que otro graznido en medio de su viaje.

-¡La reina Titania y el rey Oberón deben saber que la promesa de los antiguos reyes se cumplirá!-se dijo. –Se ha vuelto todo... más interesante- atravesando el cielo nocturno.

* * *

 _ **¿Qué les pareció?...espero sus opiniones, sus comentarios o cualquier forma de expresión escrita.**_

 _ **Hasta aquí llegamos, con este capítulo dando inicio a la segunda parte de la primera temporada, en estos momentos me encuentro con un terrible resfriado solo puedo escribir, navegar por internet o ver televisión…en fin. Son como una especie de mini vacaciones-castigo, pero creo que me estoy recuperando lentamente.**_

 _ **Agradecimiento especiales a Petit chatón 1203, Sugar, Hina590, Inzanity 14 y todos aquellos lectores que han seguido esta historia. La imagen de portada no me pertenece pero todos los agradecimientos correspondientes al artista, básicamente es un concepto diferente de Nachos.**_

 _ **Próximo capítulo se titula: La Furia Del Dragón Rojo.**_

 _ **Eso es todo….¡hasta la próxima!...¡queridos lectores!...**_

 _ **¡AMOR Y PAZ!**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola lectores he regresado con un nuevo capítulo de su historia favorita, en el fondo tenia este capítulo pensando cómo se iba a desarrollar, en primer lugar quiero dejar en claro que es un capitulo retrospectivo, en el fondo es una pequeña parada antes de continuar con la historia que seguimos.**

 **El capitulo que mencione anteriormente titulado la Furia Del Dragón, digamos que he estado formulando con mucho cuidado ese próximo como capitulo como su sucesor titulado El Canto De Los Dragones serán capítulos de larga duración y publicación bastante cercana para no perder el hilo por decirlo así.**

 **Ubicándonos en este capítulo puedo decir que lo tenía dentro de la lista de capítulos que pensaba publicar de esta denominada primera temporada, en el fondo preferí escriturarlo luego de mi capitulo anterior fuera increíble en todo sentido, básicamente estamos a finales de la guerra entre ambos reinos….no quiero adelantar nada y vamos con el capitulo, al final más palabras.**

* * *

 **Contextualización:** Este capítulo se establece en los días finales de la guerra entre el reino DragónSlayer y Butterfly, mientras el rey Marco con sus fuerzas derrotan al último ejercito de la reina Moon. En el castillo Butterfly se lleva a cabo el baile de la campana de plata, la inminente noticia del final de la guerra pronto llegara a oídos a los demás soberanos de Mewni.

* * *

 _ **De noche, en las calles de Nuevas Draconis.**_

Los habitantes de la ciudad capital del reino DragónSlayer celebran el fin de la guerra y la inminente rendición del reino Butterfly, en medio de la celebración de los plebeyos, una figura se movía como un habitantes más iba vestido con ropas un tanto desgatadas, un par de botas de montar y un abrigo con algunos parches.

Cruzando la calle principal de la ciudad capital miro de reojo algunos bares como posadas escuchando los gritos de celebración de los ciudadanos mientras entonaban canciones en honor de su rey y los caídos en combate. Hasta soldados del ejército real se mezclaban entre los plebeyos festejando el final de la guerra y otros cumplían sus tareas de mantener el orden pero inevitablemente se mostraban deseosos de festejar.

-Es una magnifica noche-se dijo Caran acomodándose la capucha sobre la cabeza y mirando por unos segundos la luna. –Esta noche es la ideal.

En el momento de continuar su camino se interno en las calles anexas de la principal, tratando de acortar distancia hacia su destino, los cánticos estaban por doquier e incluso algunas representaciones teatrales en la calle atraían a las personas.

-¡ESTA NOCHE REPRESENTAREMOS LA VICTORIA DE FIREBIRD!-anunciaba un chico pecoso.

Se quedaba por unos minutos viendo la primera parte de la obra completamente satírica en relación a la carnicería producida en la recuperación del hogar ancestral de la familia Firebird, continuando su paseo nocturno por las calles de Nuevas Draconis.

Unos minutos después se encontraba en un concurrido barrio repleto de burdeles, algunos soldados recorrían de extremo a extremo tratando de dar con alguna mujer que fuera su acompañante por unas horas o simplemente satisfacer sus necesidades biológicas. Aquel extraño joven miraba a los hombres del rey en silencio e incluso algunas mujeres desde las ventanas lo llamaban.

-Si busca diversión yo puedo darte lo que necesita-dijo una mujer de larga cabellera negra.

-O quizás quieras probar con dos al mismo tiempo-se sumo una segunda mujer de cabello mirando al extraño de la capucha. –Nosotras podemos quitarle lo tímido.

Las dos mujeres exhibían levemente sus atributos físicos e insinuándose en todo momento para a tráelo, pero Caran ignoro por completo los comentarios, cruzando la entrada principal hacia los demás burdeles, siendo detenido por un hombre cercano a los 60 años llevando una linterna con una vela en su interior.

-Son tres monedas de cobre-indico el anciano. –Es el impuesto del rey Marco.

-Le daré una moneda plata-contesto Caran.

El anciano recibió la moneda guardándola en su bolsillo y a cambio le entrego varias cartas debidamente selladas como una reverencia hacia él.

-Lo están esperando-indico. –Solo para usted.

-Gracias-contesto Caran palmeando el hombro de aquel anciano. –No es de extrañar- se dijo y guardando las cartas en el bolsillo de su abrigo.

La avenida principal donde se emplazaba todos los burdeles de Nueva Draconis estaban repletos de soldados, comerciantes, trabajadores de los gremios y muchos más buscando diversión por esa noche.

Algunas prostitutas al verlo pasan lo miraban fijamente murmurando entre sus demás compañeras conocían quien era él y donde se dirigía. En cuanto los clientes lo ignoraban por completo pensando que tal fuera algún caballero dragón buscando lo mismo que ellos o un ministro del joven rey, pero solo aquellas mujeres sabían su identidad y guardaban el secreto de su presencia.

-Buenas noches-decían desde las ventanas, mostrando una sonrisa coqueta y una mirada seductora.

-Buenas-fue su respuesta encaminándose hacia una casona con un enorme letrero de colores vistosos donde un dragón pintando estaba protegiendo las letras del establecimiento. Dos mujeres de similares rasgos apenas vieron su figura se colocaron en la posición correspondiente, el lugar estaba reservado solo para él y al fin había llegado.

-¡Bienvenido Caran!-dijeron las gemelas Beth y Cassidy con una sonrisa coqueta. –Lo esperábamos- realizando una elegante reverencia hacia su importante invitado.

-Hola chicas-contesto Marco. –Ha sido un buen tiempo.

Las gemelas se ubicaron a cada lado de los brazos del joven rey invitándolo a pasar para disfrutar con las demás chicas, el regreso de su viejo amigo de la guerra.

-Tenemos tu platillo favorito-comento Beth.

* * *

 **El Baile De La Campana De Plata**

Una de las tradiciones más importantes del reino Butterfly, era la gran celebración del baile de la campana.

El objetivo de aquella fiesta era para reanudar las alianzas entre los diversos reinos, especialmente la guerra que se estaba librando con el reino DragónSlayer cumpliendo su segundo año y tras un inesperado giro todo se había vuelto en contra de la familia real más poderosa de Mewni.

La reina Moon esperaba que sus aliados dispusieran soldados como caballeros para su causa, un inesperado evento fue el resultado de la guerra en su contra. En los territorios de los dragones las batallas eran autenticas carnicerías, los informes en el frente hablaban de la perdida de varias fortalezas que se obtuvieron en el primer año de la guerra pero el nuevo rey de los dragones, resulto ser más atrevido e incluso sus soldados demostraban una gran devoción. Los rumores hablan del Dragón Rojo como un sanguinario guerrero seguido de sus fieles caballeros y soldados que amaban la guerra, otros afirmaban sobre cierta criatura que atacaba los campamentos en medio de la noche hasta la caballería del reino DragónSlayer aplastaba sin misericordia alguna a los soldados Butterfly en medio de la batalla.

Muchos se preguntaban cómo era aquel rey que estaba haciendo temblar los cimientos de Mewni. La reina Moon depositaba sus esperanzas en obtener la ayuda necesaria e iniciar una segunda invasión para retomar los territorios liberadores pero en el fondo sabia que sus denominados aliados lo harían más por conveniencia.

-Entonces lo has pensado-inquirió a la reina Moon.

-Pensar-fue respuesta. –No tengo idea a lo que te refieres, Dave.

-Moon-dijo el rey Lucitor. –Casar a Thomas con Star.

-Eso-dijo Moon sacudiendo la cabeza. –No creo que sea el momento indicando, estoy perdiendo esa guerra. He tenido incontables bajas entre mis caballeros como soldados e incluso llegan a mi puerta canastos con las cabezas de mis comandantes.

El rey de los demonios Dave Lucitor junto a su esposa la reina Wrathmelior Lucitor, desde hace bastante tiempo habían propuesto, la unión de las casas reales Butterfly como Lucitor para fortalecer su poder en la rígida jerarquía dominante en Mewni. Ambas casas se conocían desde hace generaciones esperando en su momento unirse, coincidentemente los herederos estaban en la edad indicada para contraer nupcias pero la reina Butterfly prefería centrarse en la guerra y sobre aquel joven rey llamado el Dragón Rojo.

-Creo que debemos disfrutar la fiesta- intervino un demonio de piel pálida y cabello azulado con un par de cuernos de tamaño mediado llevando un elegante traje de color negro, camisa azul, una corbata negra y calzando un par de botas. –Es un gusto verla nuevamente, reina Moon-dijo Lord Halrinach.

-Lord Francis Halrinach-contesto Moon. –Ha si un buen tiempo.

-Francis-bufo Dave. –Siempre tan inoportuno-viendo a su consejero.

-Disculpe la intromisión-dijo Francis. –Creo que tendremos tiempo para charlar sobre asuntos matrimoniales, cuando la guerra termine y podrán acordar una propuesta debidamente pensada para dejar ambas partes completamente satisfechas-indico.

-La guerra ha sido un completo caos-comento Moon. –Pero tengo la esperanza que mis aliados, presten su ayuda-mirando de reojo a Lucitor.

-Por supuesto-dijo Dave. –Ese denominado Dragón Rojo caerá-lanzando una risilla.

-Creo que no debemos subestimar al DragónSlayer, ellos han estado aquí en Mewni desde hace más de mil años y seguirán estando. Su rey aparentemente es respetado por sus soldados como caballeros e incluso sus plebeyos lo aman-comento Francis. –Y si me disculpan debo charlar con el rey River-realizando una reverencia.

Cuando quedaron nuevamente a solas en el salón del baile, a la espera de la llegada de la joven princesa, una mueca de completo disgusto se dibujo en Dave por la presencia de aquel demonio. En lo personal toleraba su figura por razones política para evitar algún intento de sublevación por parte de la familia Halrinach que contaba con varios demonios entre sus filas.

-Ese sujeto lo odio-dijo Dave. –Wrathmelior siempre dice que debemos tenerlo vigilado y con un buen puesto en el consejo pero siempre anda merodeando por aquí o allá. Deseo meterlo en un calabozo y se pudra en el.

-A mi me parece agradable-comento Moon. –Es alguien educado, creo que deberíamos tratarlo mejor.

-Mejor-bufo Dave. –Nunca he confiando en él, tampoco voy a comenzar ahora.

Moon conocía a la perfección a Dave tanto la codicia como su desconfianza lo hacían un líder inestable, en el inframundo y sin contar a Thomas Lucitor con sus pequeños arranque de ira. En el fondo deseaba buscar pretendiente para su hija con ciertas características principalmente que fuera alguien de fiar.

-Star se ha demorado-indico Moon. –Discúlpame Dave.

Moon atravesó el salón de baile estudiando a los demás reyes como reinas deduciendo que sus charlas estaban relacionadas a la guerra y sobre aquel enigmático rey.

-Recuerda necesitas sus espadas-se dijo Moon.

* * *

La joven princesa Butterfly estaba lista desde hace un par horas pero antes de presentarse en el salón de fiesta, comprobaba centímetro a centímetro tratando de confirmar que todo estaba en orden en su vestuario, maquillaje como joyas.

-Un maquillaje sencillo, joyas y mi vestido-se dijo Star.

Star llevaba un vestido color celeste con varios detalles en blanco, un par de guantes blancos, zapatillas acorde a la ocasión y un elaborado peinado con una trenza que le llegaba hasta la cintura. Un collar con una hermosa gema azul y un maquillaje sencillo principalmente en los ojos y labios.

-Tranquila-se repetía. –Solo charlar, bailar y listo-se volvía a repetir.

A pesar de ser la heredera del trono del reino Butterfly en ciertos aspectos la futura reina fallaba principalmente en el uso de la magia, las disciplinas marciales y principalmente todo aquello relacionado a la guerra, pero en el fondo deseaba superar aquella trabas para ser en un futuro no muy lejano, ser una gran reina como su propia madre.

-Es tiempo de presentarme-se dijo.

Cuando abrió la puerta estaba parado frente a ella un joven demonio de cabello color salmón, piel pálida y vestido con una traje blanco de pie a cabeza con una sonrisa orgullosa.

-Hola Star-dijo Thomas Lucitor. –He venido para escoltarte hasta el baile-realizando una reverencia.

-Hola Tom-contesto la princesa. –Gracias por escoltarme.

Ambos jóvenes se conocía desde la más tierna infancia e incluso se hablaba de un futuro matrimonio, uniendo al inframundo y el reino Butterfly, en una casa mucho más poderosa. La princesa Butterfly de cierta forma consideraba la opción de una posible unión matrimonial con su viejo amigo de infancia, pero en el fondo sabía que no sería feliz sino complacería a los miembros de su familia como al inframundo. El verdadero deseo de Star era conocer algún caballero o príncipe como en sus cuentos infantiles pero sabia en el fondo que todo, era una fantasía absurda ella tenía deberes con su reino. En el caso de tomar a un esposo por arreglo matrimonial lo aceptaría por un bien mayor y dejar de lado su propia felicidad.

-Me gusta tu vestido-comento Tom continuando con su charla.

-Gracias-contesto Star. –Pase varias horas preparándome.

-Eso es genial-dijo Tom.

En el camino hacia el salón de fiesta pasando por los enormes ventanales del castillo notando a la distancia pequeñas luces.

-Las luces-dijo Star acercándose al ventanal. -¿Ya las has visto?-pregunto a Tom.

-No-fue respuesta mirando con poco interés aquellas luces. –Eso se debe…

-Por los caídos en la guerra-contesto Star. –En las últimas noches se han multiplicado, la guerra con el DragónSlayer ha matado a cientos y cientos de soldados. Los familiares de los caídos suelen aglomerarse en la entrada del castillo en ocasiones, mi madre ordena echarlos.

-No los culpo-dijo Tom. –Es la guerra ellos se sacrifican por ustedes….además están esos rumores.

-Los rumores-se dijo Star. –Un gigante que escupe fuego y devora los corazones de sus enemigos.

Aquellos rumores en relación al DragónSlayer se le retrataba como un guerrero sanguinario, deseosos de torturar de la manera más cruel a sus enemigos e incluso disfrutaba ver las ejecuciones de sus prisioneros en medios de enormes festines, pero otros relatos caían en la exageración completamente.

-En lo personal espero ver en un futuro cercano a ese rey de los dragones completamente encadenado-comento Tom. –Es una amenaza para todo lo que es Mewni.

-¡Tom!-exclamo Star. -¡La guerra está mal!...tampoco apruebo que un rey deba ser encadenado y mucho menos humillado para la diversión de otros, es horrible lo que está sucediendo.

El príncipe de los demonios quedo en silencio por las palabras de la princesa Butterfly. En ese momento sonó exactamente igual que la reina Moon e incluso su mirada inquisitiva le incomodaba.

-Entonces….-dijo Tom antes de pronunciar una palabra más fueron interrumpido por la propia Moon.

-Star y Tom-dijo Moon. –Ya va siendo hora de iniciar el baile todo los invitados ya están y solo faltan ustedes-indico.

-Sí, madre-fue la respuesta de Star.

 _ **De regreso al salón de baile.**_

El baile de la campana de plata era la ocasión ideal para reunir a los diversos reinos de Mewni como afianzar las alianzas, no solamente estaban presente los monarcas también eran acompañados por caballeros como algunos ministros para conocerse mejor y hablar del futuro.

River se encontraba charlando con el ministro del inframundo Francis Halrinach, a pesar que ambos apenas habían charlado, aquella oportunidad fue perfecta para tener una conversación bastante casual.

-Siempre imagine que era un poco más alto-dijo Francis. –No lo tome a mal, majestad.

-Muchos piensan eso-contesto River. –Creen que por ser un Johansen, debo medir cerca de dos metros como mi primo Grunt o mi padre, ese hombre era una autentica bestia.

-Me lo imagino-contesto Francis. –Pero usted es reconocido por su bravura en el campo de batalla….a diferencia de cierto rey.

El rey Butterfly entendió de inmediato a quien se refería mirando de reojo a Dave Lucitor charlando con el rey SpiderBite de manera amistosa. El rey del inframundo era alguien débil en en comparación a él o el rey Johansen de turno, se afirmaba que nunca había tomado una espada en sus manos y menos podía idear una estrategia militar pero era compensada su carencia en el aspecto político donde destacaba enormemente.

-Ese Dave-dijo River. –Es verdad nunca ha tomado una espada pero su escritura supera su propia esgrima.

-En fin-dijo Francis. –No quiero ser inoportuno y nada de eso, pero sobre la guerra…¿Acaso esta reunión tiene ese fin?-pregunto.

-Astuto-se dijo River. –La guerra es para después, ahora debes ver a los futuros reyes bailar.

-Cierto-contesto Francis. –Veo que no se han enterrado-se dijo y bebiendo algo de su copa.

En lo personal aquel ministro era considerado alguien de temer como respetar, las facción de los demonios pertenecientes a la casa de los Halrinach, eran considerados de cierta forma de dudosa lealtad, solo obedecían a Francis como sus antecesores. Tenía una joven hija de nombre Victoria que sería la próxima duquesa pero la familia Lucitor miraban aquellos demonios con mucho cuidado principalmente por su carácter un tanto extraño en relación a Lord Francis y su sonrisa.

-River-dijo la infundidle voz del rey Pony Head. –Veo que fuiste secuestrado por Lord Francis-acercándose a ellos.

-¡Hey!-dijo River.

-Tiempo sin verlo, rey Pony Head-dijo Francis. –Es un gusto poder charlar nuevamente…..-antes de poder decir otra cosa, un demonio con el escudo de la familia Halrinach capto la atención de Francis, apenas lo vio se excuso para charla en privado con él. En el momento de quedar a solas ambos monarcas, el reproche del rey Pony Head se hizo sentir de inmediato.

-Ese sujeto no me agrada, parece que se trae algo entre manos-indico.

-No seas paranoico-contesto River. –Se ve que es astuto pero recuerda que es del inframundo, ya sabes como son.

-Es verdad-firmo el rey Pony Head.

Antes de continuar con su charla la figura de la reina Moon, seguida de la princesa Butterfly y Tom Lucitor se hicieron presente en el salón de baile y dando inicio a la ceremonia.

 _ **Desde Star.**_

Star había tomado junto a la princesa Lilacia, Penelope SpiderBite y Jaggs Jaggy. En cambio los príncipes Tom Lucitor, Rock Johansen, Larry Kelpbottem y Rich Pigeon estaban en la vereda del frente.

El estoico mayordomo Manfred dio una cordial bienvenida tanto a los monarcas como los invitados de honor. Luego de unos minutos los músicos comenzaron a tocar las primeras tomadas, el primer en ponerse de pie fue el príncipe Lucitor invitando a la princesa Butterfly a iniciar el primer baile.

-Gracias- fue la respuesta de Star comenzando a danzar junto al demonio.

-Pensaba decírtelo antes pero….mi padre le propuso a tu madre, sobre un compromiso matrimonial-indico el demonio manteniendo el ritmo junto a la princesa. –Es para un mejor futuro.

-¡OH!-exclamo Star en voz baja continuando con el baile. –No es raro, nos conocemos desde la infancia pero creo que debemos esperar.

-¿Esperar?-pregunto.

-La guerra-contesto Star. –Debemos esperar que finalice, quizás dure otro año más.

-Quizás debería ir por la cabeza de ese dragón-bufo Tom.

La princesa Butterfly solo mostro una mueca de completo disgusto. Ella odiaba todo lo que representaba la guerra donde los inocentes sufrían, la perdida de incontables vidas y los horrores.

-No es tiempo-dijo Star mostrándose molesta y realizando una simple reverencia. –No hables de matar, es horrible-mirando fríamente a Tom.

En el momento de regresar a su lugar junto a la princesa Lilacia, solo se limito a dar un suspiro y posando su mirada en dirección de sus padres viendo como charlaban entre ellos principalmente sobre la guerra, pero junto a River se encontraba un joven escudero de nombre Merrick Weber que la saludo levemente y ella respondió el saludo a la distancia.

-Espero que pronto sea caballero-se dijo viendo a su amigo. –No puedo creer que hablen de la guerra- figurándose en su rostro otra mueca de disgusto.

El resto de la noche continuo con los respectivos bailes y los monarcas hablando en voz baja mientras la reina Moon hacía sonar constantemente la campana de plata. En la pista de baile se encontraba bailando la princesa SpiderBite y el príncipe Larry. Star sabía por medio de sus amigos en la aldea de monstruos de ciertos viajes del joven Slime para verse a sola con Penélope, en ocasiones se reunían en los límites del reino. Ella estaba segura que los padres de la princesa SpiderBite no estaban al tanto de esa particular relación entre ambos, pero consideraba como algo único y hermoso, casi como sus cuentos de hada.

-Le gustaría que Slime estuviera aquí bailando con ella-se dijo viendo el baile.

 _ **Desde Moon.**_

Luego de todos los bailes venía el discurso de cierre de la ceremonia para dar paso a la cena de esa noche y luego hablar de asuntos más relevantes. La reina Moon miro a todos los presentes, había preparado un gran discurso para apelar sobre las alianzas forjadas, en el fondo se estaba jugando la opción de obtener algunas tropas adicionales e iniciar una segunda invasión por la propia ambición familiar.

Viendo a todos sus invitados estaba a punto de pronunciar su discurso pero inesperadamente las puertas del salón se abrieron de par en par provocando la atención de todos, en ese momento su mayordomo se abrió paso hacia ella y dijo:

-Un soldado trae un importante mensaje del frente de batalla-indico Manfred.

-Hazlo pasar-contesto Moon teniendo un extraño presentimiento. –Tengo miedo-se dijo recordando la voz de él, teniendo una breve visión de aquel monstruo y sus brillantes ojos.

Los presentes charlaban entre sí esperando la llegada de aquel inesperado visitante, cuando Manfred regreso al salón seguido del soldado, los ojos de todos ellos se abrieron por completo viendo como aquel chico que no superaba los 16 años venia sucio, con algunas quemaduras en su rostro, su armadura estaba completamente destrozada e incluso en su rostro se reflejaban un miedo inexplicable.

-Pobre chico-dijo River. -¿Qué le sucedió?-pregunto.

Entre las manos del soldado cargaba una canasta en ningún momento dejo de lado, la sostenía con toda sus fuerzas, Moon ordeno traerle una silla pero Lord Francis cedió la suya. El soldado se identifico como Finn, era un chico de estatura promedio y cabello negro.

-Ahora-dijo Moon. -¿Qué noticias traes del frente?-pregunto.

-Yo…..yo…-trataba de articular las palabras pero no había caso estaba completamente traumatizado. –Fuego-dijo finalmente.

-Fuego-bufo Dave. –Eso no dice mucho….traes la cabeza del dragón en esa canasta….¡HABLA!-grito.

-No seas imprudente-intervino Francis. –El pobre chico está mal-mirando desafiante a Dave. En medio del intercambio de palabras de los reyes como reinas, el soldado trataba de poner en orden sus pensamientos pero alguien dijo:

-El DragónSlayer.

En ese instante el soldado lanzo un fuerte alarido comenzando a temblar y recordando todo lo sucedido. La reina Moon trato de tranquilizarlo e incluso Manfred con ayuda de unos sirvientes lo calmaron.

-¿Qué sucedió?-pregunto nuevamente Moon. –Aquí está seguro.

-Era de noche…..creo que faltaba un par de horas para amanecer...-recordó. –Estaba en mi tienda junto a dos amigos de la infancia, habíamos llegado al reino DragónSlayer hace un par de semanas….esperamos nuestra primera batalla pero tuvimos lluvia en gran parte de ese día…estaba despierto pero alguien grito….¡Piromantes!...estábamos bajo ataque, cuando puse un pie fuera todo un era caos, fuego por doquier, gritos y ellos….ellos debería verlos….el fuego no les afecta cruzaban el fuego…como si nada…tome mi espada y fue derribado por un jinete…..mi primer amigo murió decapitado cuando ese mismo jinete paso, mi segundo amigo ni siquiera pudo salir de la tienda estaba cubierta de fuego y solo escuche gritos….-deteniéndose en esa parte y llorando.

-¿Qué paso después?-pregunto Francis Halrinach. –Habla….nadie te va a lastimar.

-Fui hecho prisionero éramos muy pocos, ellos nos gritaban un sinfín de insultos…asesinos, bestias y muchas cosas…..estuve en un calabozo de una fortaleza, yo y mis demás compañeros recibíamos atenciones medicas, comida dos veces al día y en ocasiones una mujer nos cantaba para llevar nuestro encierro…..algunos de mis compañeros fueron llevados y nunca regresaron….al final quede yo….estaba durmiendo, cuando ellos vinieron y me sacaron del calabozo…..fui llevado hasta un salón donde estaban mujeres y hombres…..hablaban en una lengua rara…..pero todo lo dirigía él….no era aquel monstruo…..ni siquiera se mostro violento me ofreció comida y algo de beber, lo acepte…..

La siguiente parte relato iba en relación a una charla con el rey DragónSlayers, le comunico que regresaría al reino Butterfly en un barco y debía entregar un importante mensaje. Al día siguiente estaba en un barco de comerciantes rumbo a casa, los soberanos de Mewni como sus invitados miraban la canasta, el soldado lentamente se la tendió a la reina Moon, además de un pequeño mensaje que leyó en voz alta.

 _-¡Reina Moon Butterfly personalmente me he encargado de aniquilar a sus soldados y caballeros, usted puede gobernar sobre toda la tierra de Mewni pero recuerde quien la mira desde las alturas!-_ fueron las palabras de su enemigo.

Los reyes, reinas, príncipes, princesas apenas dieron crédito de aquellas palabras, fue la propia reina Moon en quitar la tela de la canasta y revelando su contenido, un grito de horror de la propia princesa Butterfly se escucho, River la aparto de inmediato.

-¡NO PUEDE SER!-exclamo Moon viendo la cabeza decapitada de su mejor general con un mensaje escrito en su cabeza. –¡JAMAS SEREMOS ESCLAVOS!-leyó.

Los soberanos de Mewni decidieron terminar el baile ese momento, la situación se ha vuelto completamente en su contra. La guerra había finalizado pronto su vencedor vendría a reclamar todas las tierras del reino Butterfly, en compañía de su ejército. Coincidentemente en el interior de la canasta venia sellado los términos para poner fin a todas las hostilidades, pero en ese minuto los aliados estaban abordando sus carruajes para regresar a la seguridad de sus castillos, había llegado el tiempo de los dragones.

-Solo nos queda esperar la compasión de nuestro enemigo-dijo Moon a River que se mantuvo junto a ella en todo momento.

* * *

En cuanto a Lord Francis Halrinach que iban viajando de regreso a su castillo en el inframundo junto a sus hombres de confianza, una sonrisa estaba dibujada en su rostro por el final de la guerra.

-Lord Francis-dijo uno de sus caballeros. –¿Cómo debemos actuar?-pregunto.

-Hemos mantenido obediencia por 300 años a los Lucitor-respondió. –Pero ya va siendo tiempo de sacar nuestros antiguos estandartes, preparar nuestras espadas y esperar el momento adecuado.

-Pero algunos estamos cansados de soportar los berrinches del príncipe-indico el caballero.

-Paciencia-dijo Francis viendo a sus demonios. –Todos lo verán, ha llegado el tiempo de los dragones y nosotros volveremos a jurar lealtad al Dragón Rojo como lo hicimos con el Dragón Demonio.

Los demonios comenzaron a lanzar carcajadas había llegado finalmente el momento que tanto ansiaban, poner fin a esa ridícula sumisión. Lord Francis se preguntaba cual sería el próximo movimiento del joven rey.

* * *

 _ **De regreso al burdel.**_

-Realmente extrañe tu comida, Dorothy-dijo Marco viendo a Madame Nina, las gemelas Beth y Cassidy, Lisa, Olga, Jenny, Dorothy y Pamela. Aquel singular grupo de mujeres estaban felices por verlo nuevamente luego de un año de ausencia.

La historia de amistad de Marco con aquellas mujeres se remontaba en sus 15 años, todo había iniciado en medio de su deseo de mezclarse entre sus súbditos y aprender algo más de la vida de comodidades donde creció e incluso fue aconsejado por la alta consejera del reino, Deneve Martel. Ella le propuso que debía conocer a los plebeyos y su estilo de vida, con la ayuda de Ned Overkill y Madre Selena fueron los artífices de mantener una cuartada perfecta.

En aquellos dos años residiendo en el burdel como guardia y protector de las mujeres, en principio el joven rey buscaba un empleo en los gremios de Nueva Draconis pero coincidentemente al dirigirse se encontró con Madame Nina regresando de pagar los impuestos, cuando dos ladronzuelos trataron de quitarle las monedas que llevaba consigo, al salir en defensa de la mujer y ahuyentar a los delincuentes, la mujer le agradeció mientras charlaban hasta la casona. El castaño menciono que andaba en búsqueda de empleo como un lugar para hospedarse presentándose como Caran.

Por dos años desempeño las funciones de guardia, protector y escolta, en ocasiones las chicas de Nina salían del burdel para dar sus servicios a importantes miembros de los gremios. Marco iba en compañía de ellas para ir y venir tranquilamente, las chicas miraban aquel joven recién llegado como una persona reservada pero educada en todo momento, suponiendo en cierta forma de un posible origen ilegitimo proveniente de alguna casa noble. Tras dos años tuvo que contar la verdad a sus amigas, pero antes de ir a la guerra había comprado la casona en señal de amistad dándosela a todas ellas para vivir e incluso fueron perdonas de los impuestos, cuando el joven rey se presento nuevamente les entrego las escrituras de la residencia y cada mes les entregaba una pequeña manutención e incluso ropas nuevas como muebles.

-Creciste demasiado-dijo Olga.

-Sin duda-afirmo Jenny. –Antes eras un enano-provocando las risas de todas ellas.

-No sean crueles con Caran…-dijo Pamela dándose cuenta de su error. –Perdón-mostrándose apenada.

-Nosotras lo conocimos como Caran-intervino Lisa. –Creo que Marco se ve bastante guapo, en especial cuando viste como rey.

-Niñas-dijo Madame Nina. –Lo importante que estamos todas juntas….-viendo a las gemelas murmurar y riendo.

Marco miraba la escena con gran nostalgia aquellas mujeres nunca perdían su especial cariño hacia él. En el fondo lo miraban como aquel hermano menor que dejaron atrás en sus pueblos natales, el joven rey en ocasiones ordenaba realizar vigilancia a la zona de los burdeles para mantener todo en orden y hasta sus más cercano consideraban que esas visitas eran algo peligrosa para su posición pero el solo decía que eran sus amigas.

-En fin-dijo Marco dando otro bocado al pastel de carne de Dorothy. –La guerra termino quiero descansar y poder verlas más seguido.

Las mujeres se miraron entre sí por la actitud que mostraba el rey en ese momento, fue la propia Lisa en preguntar sobre las condiciones de paz.

-¿Que exiges para poner fin a la guerra?-inquirió a Marco. –Ademas del oro y plata.

-Si-fue respuesta. –Y me voy a casar con la princesa Butterfly-dando otro bocado.

Apenas escucharon aquella afirmación de parte del joven rey, ninguna de ellas dio créditos a las palabras de él.

-Ellos trataron de matarte-dijo Cassidy. –O así son los asuntos de los nobles-viendo a las demás.

-En realidad-dijo Marco. –Simplemente he impuesto mis términos, una de las condiciones es tomar por esposa a la heredera del reino Butterfly-indico.

-Pero no se deben conocer-dijo Pamela. –Digo siempre los nobles se conocen en la infancia pero…¿estás seguro?-pregunto.

-Si-dijo Marco bebiendo algo de cerveza.

-Entonces-dijo Madame Nina. –Por nuestra futura reina-alzando su vaso como las demás.

Pero las gemelas hicieron cierto comentario en relación al joven rey, ellas sabían mejor que nadie en todo Mewni sobre la nula experiencia en la cama de Marco.

-Quizás podríamos ayudarte-dijo Beth. –Seremos amables.

-¡BETH Y CASSIDY!-dijeron las demás mujeres.

En cambio Marco trato de mantener su rubor oculto sobre aquella propuesta de parte de una de las gemelas, provocando más risas en sus amigas.

-Sin duda las extrañes-se dijo Marco.

El resto de la noche estuvo charlando, recordando el pasado e incluso Lisa con su mandolina toco un par de canciones, Marco bailo con cada una de ellas hasta altas horas disfrutando su tiempo antes de regresar a las obligaciones del rey.

* * *

Al día siguiente iniciaba como de costumbre antes de presentarse a desayunar se daba un baño, tras terminar lo siguiente era elegir de su ropero una camisa morada, una cinta al cuello de color negro en un intricando moño con un broche de dragón, un chalequillo gris, pantalones negros y zapatos en punta completamente brillantes. En el momento de entrar en su salón comedor su mayordomo septarian estaba esperándolo con su desayuno de aquella mañana.

-Majestad-dijo Ned. -¡Buenos días!.

-Buenos días, Ned-contesto Marco. –Veo que te esmeraste en mi desayuno.

-Usted necesita llevar una alimentación adecuada-contesto. –Como podrá ver le prepare un tazón de fruta con avena, leche de cabra, zumo recién exprimido, huevos y algo de pan.

-Es mucha comida-contesto Marco viendo su desayuno. –Pero realmente hiciste un gran esfuerzo….-tomando el tazón entre sus manos.

-El desayuno es la comida más importante del día-le replico. –Además si desea que me deshaga de esas ropas viejas que suele utilizar por las noches, cuando visita el burdel, lo haré con gusto.

-¡Ned!-dijo Marco arqueando una ceja. –Necesito esas ropas, para verme como un plebeyo.

-Solo era una sugerencia, mi señor-contesto Ned lanzando un suspiro. –En fin…puedo ver que fue una gran noche-comento.

-Si-dijo Marco acomodándose en la silla. –Eso me recuerda que tenemos mucho trabajo por delante-viendo a su mayordomo y continuando con su desayuno. –Al final algo de paz-se dijo el joven rey.

* * *

 **Y listo hasta aquí llegamos con este capítulo algo sencillo como divertido, ahora vamos con los reviews:**

 **Petit Chaton 1203:** El género de Nachos creo que fue aclarado por Daron….eso creo en fin esa niña xd. Como ya mencione la historia de Eclipsa y Constantino tendrá su espacio varias cosas falta aun para finalizar esta primera temporada. Sobre las tres Martel se me hace muy divertido escribirla en especial Deneve, con Star como varios personajes deben ir sufriendo una evolución en los capítulos venideros.

 **SugarQueen97:** Gracias me siento bastante orgulloso por mi trabajo en el anterior capitulo.

 **Cohenn:** Obviamente me inspire en Batalla por Azeroth, especial me gusta la parte de Sylvanas gritando a la horda e iniciar el ataque, obviamente surgieron muchas preguntas como duda pero se irá aclarando todo lentamente, Marco debe esperar por su paz y mi resfrió ya está mejor, gracias por preocuparte.

 **Inzanity14:** La próxima guerra falta para eso y muchos personajes van a estar en ella. En resumen espero que todo siga viento en popa con los próximos capitulo se vendrán un poco más intentos y gracias por apoyar.

 **Como dato adicional el nombre Caran significa rojo en el idioma de los elfos de Tolkien.** **Por último agradezco su preferencia en este nuevo capítulo pueden dejar sus reviews con sus impresiones como opiniones, lo más importante es tener todo el ánimo para seguir esta historia, estén atentos quien sabe quizás a finales de mes o principio de mes tengamos un nuevo capítulo y recuerden los próximos títulos:**

 **-La Furia Del Dragón Rojo.**

 **-El Canto De Los Dragones.**

 **Hasta la próxima!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hola queridos lectores antes de iniciar con este emocionante capitulo, pido disculpa por la demora en realidad le di bastante vueltas al asunto, pronto comprenderá las razones y espero que sean de alto impacto lo que va suceder, antes de iniciar quiero decir un par de cosas comenzando por:**

 **Primero este capítulo se dividió en dos en parte y la continuación saldrá en unos días más, es para no perder el verdadero objetivo de lo que va suceder.**

 **Segundo vamos con el capitulo, les sugiero ponerse cómodos y hasta algo para comer e iniciamos.**

* * *

-Traje conmigo 150 hombres, 20 jinetes comandados por Adrían, 130 soldados de infanterías liderados por Bruce. Sin contar los 50 caballeros dragones- se dijo el joven rey viendo las piras funerarias en silencio. –Envié a la muerte 65 buenos hombres…¿Cuánto más deben morir, para tener algo de paz?- se pregunto.

 _-…Amas la guerra, deseas ver sangre. Eres el Dragón Rojo un conquistador, nacido para matar…también deseas a la princesa Butterfly, querido….-_ dijo su yo de 17 años

-No digas ese nombre, yo no me llamo así- se dijo.

 _-…¿Seguro?...rey de los dragones, reclamaste lo que es tuyo por la espada, asesinaste a los traidores e incluso….¡puedes tomar el castillo Butterfly, con la ayuda de los caballeros dragones!...-_ señalo nuevamente su yo de 17 años.

-¡CÁLLATE!- contesto. –Nadie te desea, por eso elegí la paz y…¡VETE DE UNA VEZ!- se repitió a sí mismo.

 _-….¡Como gustes, pero recuerda esto…príncipe indeseado….tendrás tu momento de rabia como todos tus ancestros y ellos sabrán…él porque deben tener miedo!...-_ bufo él en su cabeza. El joven rey continuo contemplando las piras funerarias en silencio mientras los restantes soldados y caballeros dragones.

-Realmente vale la pena seguir buscando la paz o la siguiente guerra vendrá- se pregunto.

Los primeros rayos del sol estaban comenzando a salir anunciando un nuevo día pero la figura del rey Butterfly en compañía de la princesa captó su atención y fue River en dedicarle un par de palabras.

-En todos mis años como príncipe y rey, es la primera vez que veo a un grupo de soldados y caballeros liderados por un rey en el campo de batalla, dispuestos a morir por una causa que no les incumbe- dijo River. –Esta batalla puede llamarse suerte o tal vez un giro al destino.

-Suerte o giro del destino- contesto Marco. –En realidad….¡Fue el apoyo mutuo, pelear codo a codo y sangrar por la victoria!- contesto.

Soldados y caballeros dragones escucharon las palabras de ambos monarcas, la propia Deneve Martel estaba en silencio estudiando la escena, el legendario caballero Geralt miraba a su rey con una expresión estoica, Jared mantenía silencio como el resto, Emeria y Keira solo intercambiaron una mirada, el capitán Bruce ayudaba a otro oficial a mantenerse en pie, Adrían y Bolvar recordaban al Dragón Vendaval.

-Por eso ganaron la guerra- dijo nuevamente River.

-Ganar la guerra- repitió Marco viendo hacia sus hombres y mujeres de armas. –…..¡quizás ni la suerte o las mismas armas…podemos tener a todos los enemigos rodeándonos, vernos al borde de la derrota….

Continuaban hablando pero un soldado portando una ballesta revisaba su arma colocando una saeta, otro examino el filo de su espada, un tercero con algunos vendajes en su brazo tomo nuevamente su escudo como cada soldado y caballero dragón reviso su armamento.

-…..si debe venir otra guerra, River. Pelearemos nuevamente sin importar quien sea nuestro enemigo…¡estoy cansado pero tengo mis deberes como rey!...pero con el apoyo mutuo podemos hacer frente a lo que sea, sin importar si ganamos o caemos en batalla…..¡Por un bien mayor! ….- contesto alejándose de las piras funerarias.

El joven rey se abrió paso mientras sus hombres y mujeres de armas lo reverenciaban, un nuevo amanecer llegaba con un brillante sol a pesar de la época de invierno. Los soldados y caballeros miraron hacia el horizonte viendo un nuevo amanecer, aun tenía trabajo entre sus manos antes de regresar al castillo Butterfly.

-¡DRAGÓNSLAYERS!- rugió Deneve Martel. –¡TENEMOS UNA LARGA JORNADA POR DELANTE, A SUS PUESTOS DE BATALLAS, PUEDE QUE ALGUNAS DE ESAS COSAS ESTÉN MERODEANDO POR AQUÍ!- ordeno.

* * *

 **La Furia Del Dragón Rojo**

 **Parte I**

 _ **Salón del trono, castillo Butterfly.**_

Había sido una noche terrible para la reina Moon trato de conciliar el sueño pero los gritos de los soldados la mantuvieron despierta, viendo desde su habitación aquel fuego que se extendía en dirección del templo de los monstruos.

-Quiero dormir, este maldito trono es incomodo pero debo mantenerme despierta- se dijo.

Aquel día el salón del trono del castillo estaba repleto por miembros de la nobleza del reino Butterfly, deseosos de poder conocer al futuro monarca y esposo de la princesa Butterfly entre ellos se contaba con el ambicioso Lord Mildrew hablando sin cesar.

-Es una verdadera lástima- comento Mildrew. –Desea poder conocerlo en personal, charla de manera más privada y hasta poder invitarlo a una partida de cacería.

-Se me había olvidado por completo que era un verdadero dolor de cabeza….este adulador arrogante- se dijo Moon. –Fue en mi ayuda de mi hija, pero no creo que caiga en tú juegos…..¡Tiene cierto …..Como decirlo…..o mejor….es bastante imponente como poco sobornable!- indico.

-Majestad- dijo Mildrew mostrando una sonrisa socarrona y hablando en un tono de voz melódico. –Nuestro valeroso rey DragónSlayer se debe a su nuevo pueblo, solo quiero presentar mi ayuda…

Moon estaba a punto de ordenar a sus guardias tomar a Mildrew y sacarlo del salón del trono, pero la presencia de Glossaryck fue más que suficiente para dejar en claro todo el asunto en relación al joven rey.

-Lord Mildrew- dijo Glossaryck flotando alrededor de él. –En el pasado he tenido el placer de visitar la corte de los dragones como solemos llamar, pero lamentablemente los grandes reyes y reinas DragónSlayer son algo….¡Intolerables a las adulaciones del resto!- comento.

-Solo quiero ofrecer a mi ayuda después de todo- contesto Mildrew.

-Mildrew- dijo Moon. –Tú palabras serán imposibles que puedan ser oídas….¡Luke!- llamando al joven escudero de Marco.

-Reina Moon- contesto Luke haciendo sonar los talones de sus botas y dando un saludo. –A su servicio.

-Luke es el escudero del rey Marco, él ha estado presente en las reuniones y puede confirmar lo que dice Glossaryck- cediendo la palabra a él. Luke y el resto de los escuderos DragónSlayer estaban presente en el salón llevando de manera pulcra su uniforme portando a un lado una espada de tamaño mediana.

-El maestro Glossaryck dice la verdad- comenzó Luke. –El rey Marco…. Favorece a su pueblo como los caballeros y soldados de la armada real…las familias Martel, Morrison, Thomas, FireBird, y StormWind, fueron los grandes artífices de suprimir a los rebeldes durante la guerra manteniendo el trono a disposición de su legítimo heredero….¡No toleramos a los aprovechadores!- exclamo.

-¡Mocoso insolente!- dijo Mildrew dispuesto a golpear al escudero. Luke de un rápido movimiento desvaino su espada ubicandola por debajo la barbilla de Mildrew, produciendo algunos gritos, chillidos y hasta quejas.

-¡Vaya!- dijo Moon. –Hasta los cachorros tienen garras y colmillos- viendo como los demás escuderos desvainaron sus espadas.

-¡Puede intentarlo pero hemos sido entrenados por Sir Geralt, el capitán Bruce y por nuestro rey!- señalo Luke. –Y le recuerdo que nuestro rey manda ahora.

-¡Dejando de lado esta pequeña discusión de lado!- dijo Moon poniéndose de pie. –¡Les sugiero esperar la llegada de su nuevo rey!...

Moon salió del salón del trono en compañía de Glossaryck y los demás escuderos del joven rey.

-Es hora de desayunar- dijo Glossaryck flotando junto a la reina. –¿Huevos revueltos con jamón?- pregunto.

-Si- contesto Moon mirando sobre su hombro a los escuderos. –Tendrán el placer de desayunar conmigo.

 _ **En el templo, niveles inferiores.**_

Deneve, Emeria y Keira descendieron hacia los niveles más profundo de la edificación, para explorar la antigua recamara utilizada por sus ancestros para cuidar de sus recién nacidos.

-Aquí estamos-dijo Keira. –Y digamos que caí escaleras abajo.

-Cariño- dijo Deneve acercándose a su nieta y acariciando su cabello. –Owen no debe hacerte perder la concentración, cuando estés explorando apenas regresemos podrás pasar todas las noches que desees junto él.

-¡KEIRA!- grito Emeria mirando con reproche a su hija. –¡No me hagas tener esa charla nuevamente contigo, sobre lo que deben saber todas las mujeres en su vida y en presencia de tu padre!...

Keira estaba completamente sonrojada pero la mujer del parche se limito a girar su ojo, tras oír las palabras de su hija.

-¡Emeria!- dijo Deneve. –También recuerdo a cierta muchacha que solía reunirse con el hijo del curtidor, en especial esas fugas en medio de la noche…..querida te recuerdo su nombre- inquirió a su hija.

-No, madre- contesto Emeria sonrojada. –Solo fueron un par de veces, las que pasamos juntos- teniendo algunos pensamientos en relación a Tiberio y sonrojándose una vez más.

-Regresando al asunto de Eclipsa- dijo Deneve. –¡Veo que este es el santuario de nuestra querida fundadora!- exclamo.

-Exacto- dijo Keira conjurando algo de fuego entre sus manos.

Las tres mujeres recorrieron el lugar en silencio, viendo algunas pinturas plasmadas en las paredes, antiguas runas e incluso un símbolo que se le hizo bastante familiar.

-Ese símbolo- dijo Emeria.

-Es el mismo que tiene la sortija de Marco- señalo Keira.

-¡Sí!- afirmo Deneve estudiando las runas e interpretando las pinturas. –Interesante…- les explico que aquellas pinturas y runas antiguas relataban una vieja historia de hace siglos.

-Los Septarianos y varios monstruos construyeron este templo como símbolo de la unión entre las diversas especies pero algo sucedió….sobre una invasión….(soldados pintados)…..la llegada de las Butterfly…muchas batallas y varios monstruos cayeron en esa guerra…..en el tercer año….(dragones y otros seres)…..los septarianos recurrieron a los tres reyes más poderosos de Mewni…..la reina Titania y Oberón enviaron a sus tropas para ayudar pero…..la reina de los dragones de aquel entonces…..en principio prefirieron no involucrarse, hasta que la ofendieron….ella trajo toda la furia del reino dragón como está aquí escrito…..fueron tres ejércitos que marcharon para poner fin y en su lugar a las Butterfly pero ellas contaban con los Pony heads, Lucitors y Johansen….pero…(tratando de leer)….aquí dice …que fueron tres días de lucha sin compasión todo se detuvo cuando la reina de los dragones asesino a la reina Butterfly alzando su cabeza en el campo de batalla y terminando la batalla….-concluyo Deneve. –Solo después dice que llego la paz…

-Así de simple- dijo Keira. –Eso fue hace tiempo...

-Keira- dijo Deneve. –Nosotras somos parte Butterfly, pero Oswald Martel… era primo de Constantino también compartimos sangre con Marco, por esa unión del pasado….¡eso debes aprenderlo!...

-Ya conozco esa historia, tenemos la sangre de ambas casas reales- replico Keira.

-Sí, algo le sucede a Marco…..¡eres la legítima heredera al trono!...- dijo Emeria. –Pero nosotras preferimos que un DragónSlayer, siga siendo al mando…. Tenemos una deuda de sangre con ellos por cuidarnos.

-Yo no quiero ser una reina- contesto Keira. –Yo quiero estar con Owen, si eso pasa y debo asumir la corona, no podre estar con él- contesto. Deneve y Emeria conocían las implicaciones, en caso que la más joven de la familia debía asumir el trono del reino.

-Eso no va a suceder- dijo Deneve. –Marco es el rey, por eso lo criamos en la mansión y fue entrenado para hacer frente a quien sea.

-Querida, siempre he dejado hacer tú vida como te plazca- comento Emeria en un tono dulce. –Nadie está diciendo que vas a ser reina, tenemos que tomar ciertas precauciones pero ya logramos la paz, pronto la princesa Star se casara con Marco.

-Es verdad- dijo Keira. –Yo no quiero ser reina- se repitió.

-Dragones mariposas- dijo Deneve. –La unión más fuerte de todas- ordenando regresar a los niveles superiores del templo.

 _ **En el exterior del templo.**_

-Necesitamos hablar con él- dijo Buff Frog. –¿Cómo podemos obtener una audiencia?- pregunto.

-Yo hablare con él- dijo Star viendo a los monstruos liderados por Buff Frog. –Solo necesito unos minutos para obtener la audiencia…

-Ellos pueden irse en cualquier momento- dijo el anciano Sheldon. –Es muy importante hablar con él.

-¡Conmigo!- intervino una voz.

Marco se presento a los monstruos seguidos de River, Geralt, Jared, Adrían, Bruce y Bolvar, las miradas rápidamente se convirtieron en algunos intercambios de palabras un tanto ofensivas en especial para aquellos monstruos más propensos a la ira, exigiendo de inmediato algunas cosas.

-Huelen a mewmanos- bufo un monstruo con aspecto de puerco espín. –Sin duda son matones.

-Ven aquí a decirlo- dijo Adrían. –Sin nosotros serian comida de esos animales.

-¡Adrían!- dijo Marco mirándolo con gran reproche. –¡Somos amigos!...

-Amigos- bufo otro monstruo con aspecto de jabalí. –Ustedes parecen matones, es sabido por todos que los DragónSlayers les gusta humillar a sus rivales y amigos.

Bruce se abrió paso encarando al monstruo que pronuncio aquellas palabras, pero Sir Bolvar trato de calmar los ánimos pero enseguida se sumo otro dos monstruos. Adrían salió a darle algo de apoyo al capitán comenzando una discusión entre ambos bandos.

-¡SILENCIO DRAGÓNSLAYERS, NO SEAN SALVAJES NI BRUTOS!- rugió Marco viendo como sus seguidores se arrodillaron. –Princesa Star- llamando su prometida.

Star antes de pronunciar algunas palabras, las tres Martel se hicieron presentes estudiando la situación.

-¡Ingratos!- bufo Deneve viendo a los monstruos. –Monstruos…. Acaso creen que pueden simplemente tomar todo a la fuerza o manipular a la princesa Butterfly, me dan ascos. Ustedes pueden ser mejores seres, en vez de ser humillados todo el tiempo… ¡Por los monarcas de Mewni!... este mismo templo es la prueba que pueden ser mucho más que una banda de brutos descerebrados.

-¡Cállate, maldita bruja tuerta!- dijo el monstruo jabalí.

El joven rey miro a la mujer del parche, ella solo mostro una mueca de desagrado con un simple movimiento de su mano corto unos de los colmillos en el hocico del monstruo causado cierto temor entre los demás monstruos.

-¡Insolente!- dijo Deneve caminando hacia él. –Te dejare algo en claro, señor monstruo… solo tratamos de ayudarte, pero buscan sacar provecho de esta situación… ¡no es de extrañar que sean así, luego de una vida de sufrimiento!- tomando el brazo del monstruo comenzando aplicar algo de fuerza.

-¡Suéltame!- dijo tratando de liberarse pero la fuerza de la mujer del parche, era demasiado para él a pesar de su imponente figura. Deneve continúo aplicando algo de fuerza viendo a los demás monstruos comprendiendo el mensaje por parte de ella.

-Deneve- dijo Geralt. –No queremos más peleas- saliendo en defensa del monstruo.

-¡Eres un aburrido, Geralt!- contesto Deneve liberado al monstruo jabalí, mientras se arrastraba por el suelo y cruzando una mirada con el legendario caballero. –Antes solías ser más divertido…

-Deneve- dijo Marco. –Ya me estoy cansado de estas peleas- señalo.

-Como usted ordene- dijo Deneve posicionándose junto a él.

-¡Whoa!- se dijo Star. –Ella se impuso como si nada, todos parecen tenerlo un gran respeto- pensando en lo sucedido. La princesa le explico por unos minutos a Marco sobre tener una pequeña audiencia con los líderes de los monstruos para charlar sobre algunos temas puntuales.

-¡Tenemos algo de tiempo antes de regresar al castillo!- contesto Marco. –¡Hablare con los lideres en privado!..

-Lo siento majestad- dijo Deneve caminando hacia Star. –Yo me ausentare de la reunión, necesita hablar con la futura reina- esbozando una sonrisa.

* * *

Minutos después en medio de una fogata que estaba encendida a la intemperie, la princesa Butterfly tomo lugar cerca de la mujer del parche que traía consigo algo de comida para el desayuno en un tazón de madera.

-¡¿Usted es?!- pregunto.

-Deneve Martel, alta consejera del reino, antigua líder de los piromantes, madre de Emeria y abuela de Keira, baronesa y la responsable de criar como educar a Marco- contesto. –Esas son mi cartas de presentaciones, en resumidas cuentas la madre postiza del rey.

-No quiero ser….indiscreta pero usted…- tratando de elegir las palabras adecuadas.

-Soy tan joven- tomo la palabra. –Todo es gracias a hechizos, que me permiten mantener mi apariencia juvenil. Tengo un gran dominio en la magia, se me hace bastante fácil como mover mi mano de un simple movimiento y cortar el colmillo de ese monstruo jabalí. La mujer del parche le pasó algo de carne quemada en el interior de un tazón, ella lo examino con cierta desconfianza.

-Es carne de esas bestias- señalo Deneve. –Sabe mejor quemada que cruda.

-Uhm…- estudiando la comida que tenia en frente. –Comí un poco de lagarto con Marco anoche.

-¡Oh!- exclamo. –Entonces ustedes, han tenido cierto acercamiento pero tengo entendido que algunos besos de por medio…- mostrando un destello en su ojo.

-Yo…- contesto sonrojada.

-No tiene nada de mal para los jóvenes- contesto Deneve. –Como dato extra….los DragónSlayer son amantes bastante apasionando- riendo por la expresión de la princesa. Star se quedo en silencio completamente sonrojada, tomando un poco de carne del tazón y siendo un gusto a quemado.

-¡Usted es algo rara!- dijo Star.

-¡Rara!- comenzando a reír. –Es la segunda persona en decirme rara…la primera fue su abuela.

-¿Mi abuela?- pregunto. – Usted la conoció…- inquirió a ella.

-Si- contesto. –Comet, siempre con esa sonrisa creyendo que con sus habilidades en la cocina podría lograr la paz, cuando invitara a sus enemigos a cenar junto a ella. Siempre me he preguntado como ese Toffee, pudo asesinarla de esa forma tan cobarde.

-¿Toffee?- pregunto.

-Es el monstruo inmortal- contesto Deneve. –Un septarian bastante inteligente o mejor dicho demasiado inteligente por su propio bien, ese sujeto era estudiante del legendario Seth proveniente de la misma raza pero lamentablemente, eran propensos a ataques de rabia y algo de locura…malas combinaciones.

-¡Mi mamá nunca me dijo eso!- contesto Star. –Ella siempre me ha dicho que los septarian deberían ser destruidos, solo son monstruos malvados deseos de sangre y muerte a diferencia de la mayoría que solo quieren paz y una mejor vida.

-Esa mocosa de Moon- se dijo Deneve. –En realidad solo conoció a los peores, lamentablemente Seth tenía un peligroso rival que desafiaba toda su autoridad.

Antes de pronunciar el nombre de aquel gran rival del peligroso monstruo, la mujer del parche fue intervenida cuando un grupo de caballeros dragones se presentaron ante la princesa.

 _ **En la reunión.**_

Los líderes de los monstruos comenzaron agradeciendo, su ayuda como venir en persona a defender el templo del ataque de las bestias de los bosques y pantanos pero deseaban obtener algo más de ayuda en especial, recursos.

-¡Esa es nuestra situación!- exclamo Buff Frog.

River miro de reojo a Marco manteniendo cierto silencio antes de emitir alguna respuesta. En cambio Jared le susurro un par de palabras al oído, pero él solo se limito a lanzar un suspiro en respuesta mientras el conde StormWind se aparto.

-Cuando la princesa Butterfly, vino en su ayuda me encargue personalmente de organizar las provisiones, ropa y armas para ustedes. Lamentablemente en este momento no puedo garantizarle algo de ayuda estando aquí…..¡Debo regresar pronto a mi reino, pero….!- tratando de elegir las palabras adecuadas. –Tengo el problema de los ogros, también necesito ver ese asunto con la firma del tratado comercial con la reina Moon- pensando en todo sus asuntos pendientes.

-Apenas regresemos al reino, estaremos en mejor posición para actuar lamentablemente estamos muy lejos de casa- dijo Jared. –Actualmente tenemos las manos atadas pero en persona me encargare de llevar el asunto- guiñando el ojo a Marco.

-Exacto- intervino Keira. –Hemos pasado casi toda la noche en vela, apenas hemos dormido y podemos discutir el asunto….dentro de un par de días.

Marco se sintió profundamente agradecido poniéndose de pie y retomando la palabra.

-Como dijeron mis dos amigos, puedo organizar una reunión y por supuesto garantizare su entrada al castillo Butterfly- viendo a River con algo de duda y a la vez preocupación. –Podemos discutir más tranquilo dentro de un par de días.

Los monstruos charlaron en voz baja por unos minutos y emitiendo una respuesta que declaro Buff Frog.

-¡Nos parece bien!- y señalando la promesa con el joven rey, estrechando ambas manos.

Minutos después el joven rey iba seguido del legendario Caballero, Jared, Keira, Emeria y River pero este último se mostraba en parte preocupado por lo prometido.

-Es una pésima idea- dijo River. –Pero tratare de hablar con Moon, sobre la reunión esa con los monstruos ya sabes como son.

-Eso lo veré en su momento- contesto Marco. –Mis hombres y mujeres de armas están cansados, peleamos casi toda la noche, no hemos dormido ni comido algo decente ….está comenzando hacer mucho frío.

-¿En cuánto regresaremos?- pregunto River.

-Dentro de una hora iniciaremos la marcha de regreso, ya terminamos nuestra tarea- intervino Geralt.

-¡Alguien más quiere hablar contigo a solas!- indico River. –Solo tú, yo y nuestro amigo misterioso- el joven rey ordeno a sus acompañantes en continuar con los preparativos, luego de separarse siguió al rey Butterfly en dirección opuesta. -Necesitamos hablar con el anciano Sheldon...

 _ **De regreso con Star y Deneve.**_

-Princesa- dijo ella quitándose el yelmo al igual que sus hermanas de armas. –Mi nombre es Cleo, segunda al mando de los caballeros dragones y con mis hermanas de la orden queremos ponernos a su servicio de inmediato.

Las mujeres pertenecientes a los caballeros dragones colocaron sus espadas al servicio de la princesa, Deneve explico que la reina DragónSlayer tenía bajo su mando a parte del cuerpo militar de los caballeros dragones coincidentemente las mujeres que pertenecía a la orden estaban bajo directo servicio de la reina como el rey.

-Lady Cleo- dijo Star. –Puede ponerse de pie como las demás….- contando 15 en total.

-Nosotras pelearemos por usted- dijo nuevamente Cleo. –Y la seguiremos en batalla, princesa Star.

-Ella está muy agradecida- intervino Deneve viendo a las 15 mujeres.

-S…si- contesto Star.

La princesa estudio en silencio a las 15 mujeres, ellas esperaban sus órdenes. En sus leves segundos de reflexión recordaba a su madre en el momento de emitir órdenes a sus caballeros, ahora tenía a su propio grupo y tenía en mente algo como su primer deseo.

-¡Solo quiero que se queden aquí conmigo y Lady Deneve, necesitan descansar!- fueron las palabras de Star.

-Bien hecho, va captando la idea- se dijo Deneve. –Niñas, descansen algo y coman….¡tenemos un largo regreso al castillo!- comento acomodándose junto al fuego.

 _ **Mientras.**_

-Eres la viva imagen del Dragón Demonio- comento el anciano Sheldon apoyándose en su bastón. –¿Qué edad tiene?- pregunto.

-19 años- contesto Marco. –Dentro de unos meses cumpliré 20 años.

-Ya tienes 19….pensaba que tenias 18 años….- dijo sorprendido River. –Eres un poco mayor para mi hija.

-¡Reclamaba a mis padres!- contesto Marco provocando una carcajada en Sheldon. –No soy tan mayor- se dijo.

-Es la segunda ocasión en conocer a un DragónSlayer, he vivido un poco más de 300 años e incluso tuve el placer de llevar a cabo la ceremonia de matrimonio secreta del rey River y la reina Moon- comento.

El joven rey se quedo silencio viendo al rubio, sin mostrar una pizca de impunidad.

-Quizás iba a morir al día siguiente, pero fue una noche especial y entre otras cosas- dijo River. –¡Esa noche me sentía como si fuera capaz de conquistar el mundo!- haciendo memoria.

-Mucha información para mi gusto- dijo Marco. –Entonces que haces aquí- inquirió a ellos. El anciano monstruo solo quería darle su bendición para el futuro pero al momento de estudiar su palma, Sheldon sintió lastima por él.

-Tan joven y tanto dolor….ni siquiera un rey como tú, debe cargar con todos esos pecados. Solo el amor podrá llenar ese vacío….dejando por tus padres…..¡hasta ellos!... solo tú puedes romper esas cadenas que cargas- dijo Sheldon.

-¿Marco?- pregunto River confundido.

-Entonces si ya acabamos, quiero regresar al castillo y dormir algo…..¡fue un gusto!- dijo Marco alejándose de ambos. –Yo no elegir ser rey- se dijo.

- _El anciano tiene razón, querido príncipe indeseado…. ¡Olvidas muchas cosas, en especial lo que ellos decidieron!-_ riendo su yo de 17 años. – _Solo eres_ ….

-¡Cállate!- se repitió Marco. En el momento de reunirse nuevamente con sus oficiales y cercanos, esperando sus órdenes. –¡Geralt!- llamando su comandante.

-Majestad- contesto el legendario caballero. –¿Cuáles son sus ordenes?- pregunto.

-Ya va siendo hora de regresar al castillo, tengo hambre, frió, sueño y quiero bañarme- ordeno. –¡DragónSlayers Victoria!- viendo a su maestro.

-¡DragónSlayers Victoria!- contesto Geralt. –¡Es tiempo señores!- ordeno a sus soldados y caballeros dragones. –Rumbo al castillo Butterfly…

* * *

 _ **Luego de dejar atrás el templo de los monstruos y esperando la reunión hasta que todo volviera a la normalidad.**_

 _ **El grupo liderado por la princesa Star Butterfly regresaron al castillo, entonando canciones. Habían logrado su cometido pero necesitaban atender de mejor manera a los heridos luego de su gran victoria contras las bestias, pero el espectáculo estaba en los cielos viendo al joven rey a lomos de su dragón.**_

 _ **En el momento de retornar a la ciudad a los pies del castillo, los habitantes y soldados del reino Butterfly observaron el regreso de la heredera al trono seguida de los demás príncipes y princesas.**_

 _ **La compañía regresaba imponiendo su valentía y ferocidad, algunos soldados los miraban en silencio recordando los tiempos de la guerra pero los habitantes del reino miraban como el dragón cruzaba el cielo sobre ellos, algunos niños y niñas miraban maravillados tan espectáculo causando un gran impacto cuando Nachos escupió algo fuego hacia el cielo despejado de esa mañana.**_

 _ **En el castillo Butterfly fue un cálido recibimiento por parte de la reina Moon, pero la sombra de la venganza estaba a la orden del día y sus grandes consecuencias.**_

* * *

 _ **En el salón del trono del castillo.**_

-¡STAR Y RIVER!- dijo Moon recibiendo a su esposa e hija, además del rey Marco en compañía de sus cercanos y caballeros dragones mientras sus soldados se dirigieron a la torre de invitados a descansar. –Vi el fuego….anoche, apenas pude dormir.

-Había olvidado cómo era la batalla- contesto a su esposa. –Necesito dormir…

-Yo un baño- dijo Star.

Marco miro la escena en silencio pero observo algunos rostros completamente nuevos como ya conocidos en especial Heartrude que estaba estudiándolo en silencio.

-Ese idiota, no vale la pena- le susurro Deneve. –Podrías romperle el cuello sin mayores complicaciones.

-Por esa misma razón- contesto Marco abriendo paso en dirección de Moon.

El salón del trono estaba repleto de nuevos rostros para él, vio a un hombre de larga cabellera rubia con una sonrisa algo irritante en su opinión, a pocos metros de su prometida, un sirviente iba caminando en su dirección pero antes de siquiera parpadea sintió como el frió acero era clavando en su abdomen mientras la sangre recorría por su pierna derecha.

-¡TRAICIÓN!- grito Jared. -¡DRAGÓNSLAYERS A SUS ARMAS!- invocando sus poderes. El joven rey cayó de rodilla observando la sangre en su mano enguantada, percatándose de algunos sirvientes empuñando espadas dispuestos a ejecutarlos.

-¿QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO?- pregunto Geralt desvainando su espada como los demás caballeros dragones listo para la batalla. –¡Cubran al rey!- ordeno. Los caballeros dragones se abrieron paso entre la multitud pero un grupo de hombres con espadas habían tomado como prisionero a Marco.

-Bajen sus armas-dijo Heartrude a los hombres y mujeres del joven rey. –Es momento de poner fin a esta alianza, ya estoy cansado de fingir simpatía antes estos carniceros y matones….nosotros la familia Butterfly somos superiores….¡No entiendo cómo puedes tratarlo con tanto respeto, Moon!- viendo a su hermana.

-¡Heartrude!- dijo Moon. –No hagas una estupidez, tampoco voy a apelar a tu defensa.

-Las ratas siempre miran por sí mismas y terminan devoradas….- dijo Deneve portando su sable. –Maldición…. Esto se va a poner feo!- pensó.

Sir Bolvar, Lady Cleo, Emeria, Keira, Jared, Bruce y Adrían estaban listo para entrar en combate pero Sir Geralt sabía que cualquier intento de ataque seria peligroso, al ver a su rey comenzando a desangrarse en ese instante. Los asesinos de Heartrude lo rodearon por completo hasta el propio River y Star miraban la escena apenas dando crédito de lo que estaba sucediendo.

-No puedes atacar- dijo Emeria bajo los brazos.

Heartrude miro la escena mostrando una sonrisa de satisfacción en compañía de sus asesinos, había planeado aquel ataque por algunas semanas pero necesitaba encontrar la oportunidad perfecta para ejecutar su venganza y obtener algún beneficio en el proceso.

-¡Ahora!...- antes de concluir la oración uno de los asesinos cayo tumbado al suelo lanzando un grito de agonía, los nobles vivieron al responsable de aquella acción. -¡No puede ser!- se dijo Heartrude.

-¿Cómo vas a matarme?- pregunto Marco con su brazo derecho transformando. –Envías a corderos para asesinar al dragón…¡YO SOY EL DRAGÓN ROJO!...- y un círculo mágico bajo sus pies surgió, mientras los asesinos comenzaban a retroceder.

El círculo mágico generado por el propio Marco comenzó a generar fuego de igual modo, todos los ojos estaban centrados en él. La princesa Butterfly miraba la escena completamente confundida y sorprendida mientras una tormenta de fuego como sangre iniciaba.

 _-… ¡Recuérdales la razón del porque, los dragones son los soberanos del cielo!...-_ le susurro su yo de 17 años.

El fuego de Marco había convertido en cenizas las banderas colgadas en el salón del trono, sus asesinos trataban de arrastrarse por el suelo para huir pero ya era demasiado tarde, mientras Heartrude estaba completamente aterrado viendo aquella corona de fuego sobre la cabeza del Dragón Rojo.

-¡No…por favor!- suplicaba Heartrude. –Perdóneme la vida….¡Mi Rey!...- suplico.

-¡ERES UN GUSANO!- contesto Marco mientras un dragón hecho de fuego comenzaba a formarse alrededor suyo. –¡COLOCARE TU CABEZA EN UNA LANZA, ORDENARE Y... LA PASEARE POR TODO EL REINO, COBARDE E INÚTIL!- viendo un intento desesperado por parte de Heartrude en salvar su vida.

La corona de fuego continuaba ardiendo sobre la cabeza del joven rey, seguido de un par de alas de fuego, el brazo de dragón sujetaba firmemente la espada Saeta de Dragón, dispuesto a lanzar una estocada mientras la hoja estaba cubierta de fuego, sus ojos habían cambiado por completo ahora eran de color rojo brillante viendo a su objetivo tratando de salvar su vida.

-¡TE VOY A MATAR!- dijo Marco. –¡AHORA SABES LA RAZÓN DEL PORQUE MIS HOMBRES Y MUJERES DE ARMAS, ME RESPETAN….INSIGNIFICANTE MEWMANO!...- pero inexplicablemente una misteriosa voz femenina hablo mientras se desataba todo la rabia del joven rey.

… _¡Eres hijo de los grandes dragones…nacido en el día de Constantino…..tu sangre es la preciada herencia de tus antepasados, tus enemigos tendrán miedo al pronunciar tu nombre, tus soldados, caballeros y ciudadanos te amaran por siempre…..reclama tu herencia Dragón Rojo!..._

-Esa voz, es imposible- se dijo Deneve.

En el exterior los soldados DragónSlayers estaban completamente confundidos viendo al dragón del joven rey alzar el vuelo, posándose en lo más alto del castillo Butterfly lanzando fuego en todas direcciones y rugiendo salvajemente.

 **En ese mismo momento, en el templo de los piromantes del reino DragónSlayer.**

El gran maestro junto a sus pupilos miraban desde el templo en dirección de las altas montañas de los dragones que estaba a solo metros, aquel extraño suceso los tomo por sorpresa.

Los soberanos de los cielos habían comenzando a escupir fuego en todas direcciones como rugir, los piromantes nunca habían visto tal espectáculo pero se preguntaban la razón de ese actuar.

-¿Por qué gritan?- pregunto un joven pupilo.

-Ellos no gritan….- contesto el gran maestro captando la atención de sus pupilos. –¡Ellos están celebrando!...

 _ **En cambio, en la prisión de los cristales de Rhombulus.**_

Tanto Rhombulus como el primer ministro Lekmet se dirigía hacia el punto más alejado de la prisión de los cristales tan rápido como podían, un extraño sismo había perturbado por completo aquel lugar.

-¿Qué sucede ahora?- pregunto Rhombulus a Lekmet.

-Balidos- contesto Lekmet.

Al llegar a su destino quedaron impactados viendo a tres enormes criaturas encerradas en un descomunal cristal, sus ojos siempre habían estado apagados desde su encierro ahora estaban destellando con furia y excitación como si algo estuviera sucediendo pero el cristal le impedía por completo huir de ese sitio, los tres dragones favoritos del Dragón Demonio se habían unido en medio de su cautiverio a la celebración de sus congéneres.

-¡El Dragón Demonio ha regresado!- dijo Rhombulus sintiendo un horrible escalofrió e incluso Lekmet estaba alterado recordando al antiguo rey.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí llegamos, debo suponer que todos ustedes queridos lectores deben estar diciendo la traición, decepción hermano….xd….en fin tratare de tener cuanto antes la siguiente parte, como muchos se dieron cuenta adaptare algunas revelación del libro de hechizos que salio a la venta hace poco solo serán elementos puntuales.** **Oficialmente entramos a la segunda parte de esta primera temporada quiero agradecer a Sugar, Cohenn, MarcoSketcher e Inzanity 14 por dejar sus reviews como aquellos lectores fantasmas, en esta ocasión dejare los reviews para la siguiente actualización.**

 **Hasta la próxima o en otras de mis historias!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hola lectores hemos regresado con la continuación del capítulo anterior, espero que la espera valiera la pena. Ahora retomaremos el capitulo donde lo dejamos la ultima vez para ver como se han desarrollado todas consecuencias que han resultado por las acciones de ciertos personajes.**

 **Ahora vamos con el capitulo, e iniciamos por ultimo al final más palabras:**

* * *

Cuando el Huracán Errante emergió del portal dimensional, cruzando los cielos de Mewni. La tripulación liderada por Tiberio observo en silencio como la intensa llamarada a lo lejos, captaba por completo su atención.

-Eso…era…¡Fuego dragón!- se dijo el capitán quedando pensativo. –Y coincidentemente en esa dirección está el reino Butterfly- pensando en silencio, mientras sus subordinados murmuraban.

El capitán Tiberio tomo su catalejo observando en la dirección de dónde provino aquella llamarada, pero algunos de los tripulantes estaban mostrándose impaciente por ver aquel extraño fenómeno suponiendo cierto escenario.

-¡Capitán!- dijo Dragar. –¿Ordenes?- pregunto.

Tiberio acaricio el pomo de su sable pensando en su mejor movimiento antes de tomar una decisión, solo necesito buscar entre los bolsillos de su abrigo una moneda.

-¡Señores!- dijo Tiberio. –Cara, nos dirigimos al reino Butterfly y Cruz directamente a casa- señalo viendo los rostros de los tripulantes asistiendo en señal de aprobación de la idea.

La moneda giro en el aire por unos segundos antes de caer a los pies de Tiberio, tomándola nuevamente entre sus manos confirmando el resultado a sus hombres.

-¡SEÑORES!...¡A SUS PUESTOS!...¡RUMBO AL REINO BUTTERFLY!- ordeno Tiberio viendo a su tripulación corriendo rápidamente, mientras él se abrió paso hacia el timón cambiando el curso. –¡Tengo un extraño presentimiento de todo esto!, y según mis cálculos llegaremos antes del anochecer- se dijo.

* * *

 **La Furia Del Dragón Rojo**

 **Parte II**

El joven rey en medio de su furia observo a los asesinos y su líder Heartrude. Los demás asistentes del salón miraba aquel espectáculo completamente aterrados, en especial la princesa Butterfly en compañía de sus padres tratando de entender todo lo que estaba sucediendo entre el público se encontraba Glossaryck, mirando la escena teniendo cierto recuerdo de un antiguo rey que conoció en persona, y coincidentemente mostro algo similar luego de la muerte de su abuelo como padre.

-Intrigante- se dijo Glossaryck.

En cambio el líder de los asesino miraba al rey de los dragones completamente aterrado en especial cuando se abrió paso en su dirección trataba de poner toda la distancia posible pero fue capturado a pesar de sus intentos.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto Heartrude tragando saliva.

-¡TE DIJE QUE TE IBA A MATAR!- contesto Marco. –¡YO SERÉ TU VERDUGO!...- tomando de las ropas al hombre y arrastrándolo hacia la ventana más cercana.

-¡No!...por favor…¡piedad!- rogó nuevamente Heartrude. –¡Mi rey!...

El intento de asesinato había resultado un completo fracaso y la situación nuevamente entre ambos bandos, volvía a una vez más reflejar lo inestable de la nueva alianza entre los dos reinos.

La princesa Butterfly junto a sus padres como los nobles del reino eran testigos en primera persona de como los asesinos caía bajo las espadas de los temibles caballeros dragones liderados por Sir Geralt y Sir Bolvar.

-¡Piedad!- eran las últimas palabras antes de caer muertos.

-¡SIN PIEDAD!- rugía Bolvar. –(ENSEÑEMOSLE A ESTOS PERROS, QUIEN MANDA AHORA!...¿QUE SOMOS?)- hablando en la lengua de los dragones.

-(¡CONQUISTADORES!)- respondían los caballeros dragones.

En cuanto Deneve, Emeria, Keira, Adrían, Jared y Bruce miraban la escena con una sonrisa de satisfacción, manteniéndose en el mismo lugar viendo a los asesinos ser ejecutados por los caballeros dragones. La mujer del parche miro con su único ojo a la princesa esperando que tomara cartas en el asunto, pero ella lo mira completamente confundida por verlo con un actuar de un verdadero dragón.

La imagen del dragón del fuego que proyectaba el joven rey, continuaba creciendo y comenzando a ser más violento en aquel sitio. En el exterior Nachos rugía mientras los soldados DragónSlayers aseguraban la torre de invitados listos para entrar en batalla, en cambio la princesa Butterfly estudiaba la escena en silencio apenas dando crédito de lo que estaba sucediendo.

-¡Él no es así!- se dijo. –Él es bueno, no es un carnicero…..esos rumores son mal infundados- se continuaba repitiendo.

* * *

El subconsciente del joven rey específicamente, su yo de 17 años continuaba hablando para demostrar quién era realmente.

 _-….¡Realmente sabes cómo infundir miedo!...-_ bufo. _–…¡Nada de mal, príncipe indeseado!...-_ riendo.

-¡Cállate!- contesto a su yo de 17 años.

El joven rey en medio de su batalla interna, tenía tomando del cuello a Heartrude comenzando a presionar mientras estaba suspendido en el aire, dispuesto a tirarlo por la ventana desde aquella altura.

El yo de 17 años continuaba hablando sobre como castigar a la familia Butterfly por aquel intento.

- _No te hagas….lo estas disfrutando….¡ahora saben la razón porque eres temido por tus propios caballeros, soldados y ciudadanos!…_ \- le señalo. – _¡Oh!...quieres fingir ante la princesa…_

-¡Star!- se detuvo en ese momento percatándose de sus acciones y teniendo a Heartrude entre sus manos como los asesinos estaban siendo ejecutados por sus caballeros dragones.

Llevando su mirada hacia donde se encontraba la princesa, él miro en silencio a su prometida, coincidentemente el dragón de fuego había desaparecido como su corona, alas y quedando tan solo su brazo dragón sujetando al hombre.

 _-¡No juegues ahora a la negación!-_ comento su yo de 17 años. – _¡Mátalo!..._

Marco nuevamente tuvo un recuerdo de los años de la guerra recordando las batallas en la que participo, hasta podía ver los rostros de todos aquellos que mato alguna vez como sus caídos. En medio de la propia inflexión del joven rey, Heartrude extrajo una daga desde su manga tratando de atacar al desprevenido rey pero antes de poder concluir su plan, fue detenido.

-¡Majestad!- dijo Heartrude temblando de miedo. –Yo…yo….

-¡Muérete!- contesto Marco antes de romperle el brazo mientras él lanzaba un grito de agonía, cayendo al suelo retorciéndose del dolor. –¡Ahora eres un perro!...- comenzando alejarse de la escena.

Los nobles del reino Butterfly rápidamente retrocediendo, pero los caballeros dragones se quedaron en silencio esperando alguna orden.

-¡Bolvar!- dijo Marco.

-Majestad- respondió Bolvar. –¡Ordenes!...

-Pónganle a Lord Heartrude cadenas y los asesinos….¡ya sabes que hacer!...- señalo al comandante.

-¡Como usted ordene!- contesto mirando a los asesinos restantes. –Caballeros dragones ya saben cuáles son sus ordenes- viendo a los demás caballeros.

El joven rey al cruzarse con la reina Moon, el rey River y la princesa Star, ni siquiera pronuncio palabra alguna solo dijo:

-¡DRAGONSLAYERS, CONMIGO!...

* * *

 _ **Luego del fallido intento de asesinato, el joven rey se enclaustro en la torre de invitados llevándose consigo a los asesinos y Heatrude. En cambio los nobles del reino Butterfly se les sugirió regresar a sus habitaciones hasta que toda la situación regresar a la normalidad, la princesa Butterfly también regreso a su habitación quedándose en ella, pero reina de turno del reino Butterfly estaba preocupada.**_

* * *

 _ **2 Horas después, despacho de Moon.**_

-Esto es un desastre- se dijo Moon. –Ahora Heartrude por su propia estupidez va a perder la cabeza y Marco ni siquiera se ha pronunciado.

La reina Butterfly estaba bebiendo un licor de color amarillento, con los pies sobre la mesa del escritorio y sin llevar su corona, tratando de encontrar la forma de solucionar aquel incidente y liberar a su hermano menor de su fatídico destino.

-¡Bastante elegante su actitud!- comento una voz.

Moon al percatándose de la presencia de Deneve que estaba parada frente a ella, rápidamente bajo las piernas y volviendo a colocarse la corona, retomando su aire de reina con cierto rubor en sus mejillas.

-¿Cómo entro aquí?- pregunto. –Ella es muy hábil.

-Fácil- contesto Deneve tomando lugar frente de ella y cruzando las piernas con suma elegancia. –¡Simplemente ocupado magia puedo materializarme donde sea!...en fin debemos hablar….¡quiero algo de ese licor!- señalo.

-¡Claro!- dijo Moon sirviendo una segunda copa y tendiéndola a la mujer del parche. –Supongo que vamos hablar de lo sucedido en el salón del trono, necesito hablar con Marco…eso muy importante y tampoco quiero que nuestra alianza…- continuaba hablando.

-Lindos pensamientos- bufo Deneve. –En realidad vengo a tratar otros asuntos…

-¿Cómo se atreve?- pregunto Moon profundamente ofendida y colocándose de pie. –¡¿Qué?!...

La mujer del parche ahora estaba a un lado de ella y sosteniendo su sable en su mano mientras la punta del arma estaba ubicada bajo la barbilla de la reina.

-¡Odio a las mocosas groseras….me pregunto qué diría tu madre, por tener una hija tan insolente con sus mayores…!...¡En fin!- dijo Deneve. –La alianza sigue como tal, tampoco quiero que pienses que mi rey…¡Es como el resto!...yo estuve a cargo, de su crianza….¡él necesita algo de tiempo a solas!- alejándose de ella.

-Esta mujer me da miedo- se dijo Moon. –Solo debemos esperar…

-Exacto- contesto Deneve. –Yo necesito algunas respuestas sobre su madre….la princesa…y…¡Toffee!...

Moon en aquel momento tuvo que tragar saliva mezclado con el sabor amargo del licor, ese nombre continuaba rondando en su mente en especial esa sonrisa siniestra y ojos destellantes como la espada ensangrentada.

-Ese monstruo…lo mate en persona- fue la respuesta de Moon. –¿Que sucede sobre mi madre e hija?- pregunto.

-Lo mato así de simple….ni me lo creo…- se dijo Deneve ignorando por el momento aquella respuesta. –Es fácil necesito saber la razón del porque en los jardines reales, no existe….alguna estatua de su persona….y en relación de la princesa….quiero saber…¿Quién sello sus poderes?- pregunto a Moon completamente incomoda.

-Yo…- dijo Moon.

 _ **Habitación de la princesa Butterfly.**_

-¡No puede ser!- se dijo Star tumbándose en la cama y mirando hacia el cielo de la habitación. –Él es bueno…

Luego de regresar a su habitación tomo un baño y se coloco un vestido azul oscuro, esperando pasivamente un mejor escenario para poder hablar con su prometido. La princesa continuaba repasando en su mente lo acontecido en el salón del trono, tras el fallido intento de asesinato de Marco y su posterior enclaustramiento al interior de la torre de invitados.

-¡Qué gran problema!- se dijo girándose en dirección derecha.

-Creo que deberías actuar por ti misma….- dijo una voz serena. –Star soy tu conciencia….debes hacerme caso….y debes darle a Glossaryck algo de pudin extra…

La princesa expuso una mueca de disgusto por el burdo intento de engañarla, se reincorporo buscando en la habitación mientras la voz del hombrecillo seguía hablando sin parar.

-…..O mejor dicho triple ración…- continuaba antes de ser descubierto detrás de las almohadas de su cama. –Ups….hola, realmente me gusta ese vestido…

-Hola Glossy- dijo Star pero era incapaz de comenzar alguna discusión. –No quiero ser grosera…pero no estoy de humor para discutir…

El hombrecillo floto alrededor de la princesa estudiándola en silencio, en cambio ella solamente se limito a tumbarse nuevamente en la cama pensando en el fallido intento de asesinato.

-¡Star!- dijo él. –Creo que deberías ir hablar con él.

Apenas escucho su nombre se mantuvo recostada en la cama, murmurando algunas palabras que fueron casi incomprensibles para el hombrecillo.

-¡No debes lamentarte por lo sucedido!- señalo. –Mira el lado positivo de todo esto….si realmente estuviera furioso, Marco habría ordenado a su dragón mascota quemar todo el castillo….solo se encerró en su torre…

-¡Fue un intento de asesinato!- dijo Star girándose en su dirección. –Ahora está furioso…

-¿Furioso?- pregunto Glossaryck. –En ocasiones algunos monarcas son algo…benevolentes como crueles, pero digamos que los DragónSlayers son de ambas clases….y Marco comparte algunas similitudes con….¡El Rey Constantino!...

-El Dragón Demonio- dijo Star girándose en dirección del pequeño genio. –¿Lo conociste?- pregunto.

-Si- dijo Glossaryck. –En realidad siempre le tuve cierto aprecio pero en el fondo era un verdadero cretino….en especial por su carácter, tan salvaje…pero eso no le quito méritos para ser un rey amado por su pueblo….como respetado…..a pesar de su amistad con Eclipsa, solo había una persona a la cual parecía hacerle caso…

-¿Su madre?- pregunto Star.

-No- respondió. –Su esposa…la reina Maude…o Maude la fantasma…una mujer con un gran carácter…

Glossarryck le explico a Star sobre la esposa del legendario Dragón Demonio, como era la única en hablarle de manera más libre a diferencia de sus propios consejeros. La princesa escucho la explicación del pequeño genio por unos minutos, de cierta forma comprendía la razones del él por hablarle de aquella figura del pasado.

-Ósea ella simplemente….lo mantenía a raya al Dragón Demonio- comento Star.

-Exacto- contesto Glossaryck. –A diferencia de los reyes consortes Butterfly, tantos reyes como reinas consortes, deben ser un apoyo en todo momento a los DragónSlayers, sin importar si son hombres o mujeres al mando…lo que te aconsejo que vayas hablar con él, debes entender que ahora vas a ser reina de dos diferentes reinos…¡Eso implica que debes comenzar a involucrarte!- señalo.

-Involucrarme- dijo Star. –Solo soy una princesa….quizás…

-Quizás deberías comenzar a pensar como si fueras una reina….¡Una reina DragónSlayers-Butterfly a la vez!- exclamo Glossaryck. –Solo eso puedo decirte…y debo atender otros asuntos- comento y desapareciendo frente ella.

-¡Una reina DragónSlayers-Butterfly a la vez!- se repitió Star quedando tumbada una vez más.

Pasaron al menos varios minutos antes de ponerse de pie y buscar en su armario un abrigo de color blanco completamente forrado de piel que coincidentemente había recibido en su cumpleaños como parte de los regalos de su prometido y preguntándose qué estaba haciendo.

-¡Blanco como la nieve!- se dijo estudiando su abrigo en el espejo de su habitación. –Tú, puedes Star…

La princesa se observo en el espejo por unos segundos confirmando que iba presentable para hablar con el joven rey, en el momento de abrir la puerta de su habitación se encontró inesperadamente a Lady Cleo en compañía de las demás mujeres pertenecientes a los caballeros dragones.

-Princesa- dijo Cleo llevando una larga trenza de color castaño claro. –¡A su servicio!...- como dijeron el restos de ellas.

-Lady Cleo- se dijo Star. –Necesito que me escolten hasta la torre…del rey Marco…

Las 15 mujeres se miraron entre sí completamente sorprendida, por las palabras de la princesa. Recordado las palabras de Glossaryck, aclaro la voz y pronunciando nuevamente algunas palabras.

-Dije que necesito ir a la torre para hablar con el rey DragónSlayers… ¡Es una orden!- dijo Star viendo a Lady Cleo asistir y responder.

-¡Como usted ordene!... ¡Majestad!- contesto Cleo. –Al menos ella tiene actitud, ya comienza a caer mejor- se dijo.

 _ **En cambio.**_

El joven rey se encontraba metido en una bañera tratando de quitarse toda la suciedad, luego de la batalla en el templo como posterior intento fallido de asesinato a su personas, trataba de poner en orden toda su mente en especial deseaba comprender lo sucedido en medio del salón del trono al despertar aquellos extraños poderes.

Devene le comento que había generado un par de alas, una corona de fuego y hasta una misteriosa voz hablo, tratando de hacer memoria solo recordó las palabras de su yo de 17 años sacándolo por completo de aquel extraño estado.

Marco se sumergió por completo en la bañera conteniendo la respiración.

-¡Nunca he deseado ser rey!- se dijo bajo el agua y abriendo los ojos. –¡En ocasiones me gustaría ser un campesino!...- sobre la herida en su abdomen coincidentemente se había cerrado quedando tan solo una cicatriz, gracias al fuego que genero.

Minutos después de emerger del agua, se coloco una toalla alrededor de la cintura y saliendo del cuarto de baño que estaba anexada a su habitación.

Al colocar un pie en su recamara se dirigió directamente a su ropero eligiendo entre sus ropas una camisa blanca, un chalequillo gris, pantalones negros, una cinta de color rojo realizando intrincado nudo y un par de botas. Luego de vestirse simplemente tomo lugar en su silla con el gran respaldo acomodándose en ella. Se quedo meditando en silencio tratando de ordenar su mente para actuar, en la forma correcta tras lo sucedido.

-¡Quizás debería tomar a mis hombres y regresar a casa!- se planteo en aquel instante y estudiando su sortija en silencio. –Todo era más fácil, cuando era un niño…

 _ **De regreso al despacho de Moon.**_

-Aun recuerdo cuando mi madre murió y ese maldito….monstruo…continúa rondando mis sueños- dijo Moon. –Por mi propia estupidez….yo soy la responsable de la muerte de mi madre Comet…

-Entonces….seguirás lamentándote por la muerte de Comet, por el resto de tu vida…- comento Deneve. –Crees que ella….lo pensó…¡Una madre daría la vida por sus hijas e hijos…sin importar las consecuencias!...

Moon mantuvo silencio por las palabras de Deneve desviando la mirada y nuevamente recordada aquella escena en medio del ataque nocturno viendo a él y su espada cubierta de sangre.

-No fue fácil- contesto Moon tratando de mantener la compostura.

-Yo también lamente su muerte- dijo Deneve. –Éramos amigas solíamos compartir cartas….ella tenía intenciones de paz con el rey DragónSlayers de turno pero lamentablemente….nunca pudo decir sus planes…ahora bajo otras circunstancias tenemos paz.

-Aun sigo preocupada por lo sucedido- contesto Moon. –Hasta siento mucha vergüenza por el actuar de Heartrude.

-Sobre él….esta encadenado….en cuanto a los asesinos...¡Está resuelto!- indico Deneve. –Pero Marco solo esta encerrado reflexionado….debemos darle algo de tiempo…

-¡No puedo creerlo!...simplemente, lo resolvieron- se dijo. –Solo espero que podamos charlar para encontrar una solución.

-Solo necesita tiempo- contesto Deneve. –Quiero saber algo en especial de la princesa Butterfly….Emeria, me comento que ella tenía una especie de sello de sus poderes…¿Cuál fue la razón?- pregunto.

Moon se quedo en silencio desviando la mirada pero la mujer del parche espero alguna respuesta pero se coloco de pie paseando por el despacho personal de la reina Butterfly.

-Por seguridad- contesto Moon.

-¡Seguridad!- replico Deneve viendo una figura de plata. –En ocasiones nacen ciertos usuarios de la magia que no deben restringir sus poderes…puede ser faltar, eso sucede cada mil persona….en caso de limitar sus habilidades pueden suceder cosas malas…

-¿Cosas malas?- pregunto Moon.

-Estas son las cosas malas- dijo Deneve llevando su mano derecha quitándose el parche. –¡Realmente malas!...

La reina Butterfly quedo completamente impresionada al ver aquel espacio vacío donde debería estar el ojo de la mujer con una horrible marca de una quemadura cubierto en todo momento por el parche.

-¡Eso es terrible!- dijo Moon tragando saliva. –¿Cómo le sucedió eso?- pregunto.

-Tenía 15 años- contesto Deneve comenzó a relatar.

La historia de la pérdida de su joven comenzaba en sus 15 años, en medio de un entrenamiento matutino inexplicablemente, un fuerte dolor de cabeza la invadió derribado a un terrible ardor en su ojo. La madre de la mujer del parche trato de ayudarla pero antes de poder siquiera hacer algo por ella, estaba en serio problemas comenzando a ser afectada por una descomunal cantidad de magia siendo canalizada de manera involuntaria y finalmente perdiendo su ojo.

-Un mago elfo vino un tiempo después de la perdida de mi ojo, me explico que yo era una…¡Generadora de magia!- dijo Deneve colocándose el parche. –Star, necesita sus poderes libremente…pero yo quiero saber la razón del porque sellaron sus poderes.

-¡Quizás yo puedo explicarlo!- intervino una voz. Ambas mujeres se giraron en dirección de Glossaryck entrando inesperadamente en el despacho. –Antes de poder de explicarlo….Star fue hablar con Marco- señalo él. –Quizás mientras caminamos hacia la torre de invitados, podre aclarar sus dudas…¡Lady Deneve!...

 _ **En la torre de invitados, habitación de Marco.**_

-¡Hola!- dijo entrando en la habitación. –¿Majestad?- pregunto un tanto nerviosa.

En el momento de presentarse en las afueras de la torre de invitados, los soldados como demás caballeros dragones la hicieron mostrando sus respetos correspondiente a su posición. En cuanto a Geralt, Emeria, Bolvar, Keira, Jared y Adrían se sorprendieron en verla pero Lady Cleo le señalo que el joven rey estaba encerrado en su habitación.

La habitación estaba completamente a oscura, buscando con la mirada a él. Tratando de dimensionar todo el cuarto y una voz capto de inmediato su habitación.

-…¡Supongo que vienes a hablar conmigo!...- exclamo él. –En realidad no estoy de humor para hablar…

-¡Ho….la….hola!- dijo finalmente. –Necesito ver como estas….¡Y esa herida!- señalo.

-¡La herida!...está bien….y te repito quiero estar a solas- contesto.

La princesa finalmente con la mirada pudo determinar donde se encontraba Marco, se abrió lentamente paso hacia él pero la oscuridad se rompió cuando un brillo carmesí capto su atención mientras se iba acercando.

-¿Su brazo?- se pregunto y recordando lo sucedido en el salón del trono. La figura continuo su camino en la dirección de la princesa comenzando a retroceder lentamente por donde llego quedando de espalda contra la puerta, él finalmente estuvo frente a ella cerrándole el paso con el brazo de dragón estudiándola en silencio.

-¡Un brazo de monstruo!- se dijo. –Yo….necesito hablar contigo…sobre lo sucedido….

-O quizás….a completar el plan de asesinato- se adelanto Marco. –Puedes intentarlo….como muchos otros…pero siempre pasa lo mismo…¡Yo los envió al hielo!...

Star tenía intenciones de hablar con él en privado, el joven rey se mantuvo plantado a pocos centímetros de ella.

-¡Yo no vengo a completar ese plan de asesinato!- contesto Star. –Vengo hablar contigo, a revisar esa herida para tratarla con mi magia y poder pasar algo de tiempo….apenas hemos podido estar juntos…

Marco se quedo en silencio viendo a la princesa, esperando alguna otra respuesta por parte de ella.

-¡Ahora te vas a quitar esa camisa!- ordeno Star. –Voy a revisar esa herida o te daré una bofetada…

-¿Una bofetada?- pregunto Marco completamente escéptico. –Ni me madre me dio una bofetada...

La princesa Butterfly agacho la mirada en señal de sumisión, inesperadamente recordó las palabras de Glossaryck como las veces en que su madre debía tomar el control de la situación cuando lo a meritaba.

-¡Una reina DragónSlayers-Butterfly a la vez!- murmuro Star llevando su vista hacia él. –¡Te dije!...¡QUÍTATE LA MALDITA CAMISA!- grito.

-Te recuerdo que soy…- antes de poder terminar la oración, nuevamente la princesa rugió.

-¡AHORA!- dijo Star aprendo su puño. –¡Quítate la camisa!...- ordeno nuevamente.

El joven rey se sorprendió en parte por la orden como regresando su brazo a la normalidad mientras ella se deslizaba por un lado para obtener algo de luz natural.

-¡Cómo digas!- contesto Marco de mala gana. –¿Qué haces?- pregunto.

-Necesito algo de iluminación- contesto Star abriendo las cortinas del cuarto. –No puedo creerlo, le grite y ni siquiera se quejo- se dijo.

Minutos después siguiendo las órdenes de su prometida, quedando con el torso expuesto, la princesa Star examino la herida en cuestión.

-¿Feliz?- pregunto Marco. –¡Vaya!...me está desafiando- se dijo. Star revisaba la herida del ataque notándola completamente cerrada como si el fuego generado por él, se encargo por completo de tratarla.

-¡Esta bien!- indico Star. –Puedes ponerte la camisa- colocándose de pie.

-Dijiste que quería pasar tiempo de conmigo…¡entonces quédate!...- comento Marco tomando de la mano a la princesa y acercándola hacia él. –Sígueme…

-¿Dónde?- pregunto viendo como el joven rey apuntaba a la cama mientras él, le tomo de la mano. –Yo….- dijo sonrojada.

* * *

-Esto es algo extraño- dijo Star completamente nerviosa como sorprendida.

-¿Te parece?- pregunto. –Yo apenas he dormido…- acomodándose a un lado de ella.

-¡Solo estamos sobre la cama recostado!- contesto sonrojada mientras los brazos del joven rey, la rodeaban por completo. –Pero es algo raro…digo, nos vamos a casar…pero…igual…es algo divertido- riendo.

El joven rey comprendía la falta de tiempo juntos, en cambio la princesa con cierta dificultad se giro quedando de frente con él acomodándose en la cama mostrando una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso en el salón del trono?- pregunto Star. –Lo del fuego….las alas y esa corona llameante...

-¡Ni idea!- contesto Marco. –Simplemente paso…le pregunte a Deneve, ella ni siquiera sabe la razón de cómo me convertí en eso...pero me prometió…averiguarlo…¡siempre he confiado en ella!...

-¡Oh!- exclamo. –Ella me dijo…cuando estabas hablando con Buff Frog, había sido la responsable en criarte…siempre está cerca de ti y susurrándote al oído…¡parece bastante maternal!...

-Ella es como mi madre, siempre ha estado presente en el momento que pueda necesitar ayuda….¡ella le debo bastante!...en especial por sacarme del castillo…

-¿Y tus padres?- pregunto Star. –Ellos tuvieron que decir algo por sacarte del castillo…- inquirió a él.

-Digamos que mi relación con mi padre…no fue de las mejores, en realidad teníamos muchas diferencias…él prefería que fuera algo más pasivo- comento.

-¡Disculpa!- dijo Star. –Yo no quería…

-No, te preocupes- contesto Marco dándole un beso en los labios y acariciando su rostro. –Él en realidad siempre quería que fuera de la clase de reyes…tranquilos y más políticos….en ese punto Deneve, los difuntos Lord FireBird y Duque Thomas…protestaron por mi educación, argumentaban que necesitaban educarme de otra forma…¡Un autentico rey DragónSlayer!...en ocasiones era comparado con mi difunto tío Lucían…

-Sir Geralt me hablo de él, lo recuerda con mucho cariño….en especial le afecto mucho su muerte- dijo Star.

-Mi madre también lo mencionaba…ella lo recuerda con cariño, siempre me decía que era el autentico Lucían renacido…eso hacia enfurecer a mi padre, en especial por elegir a una mujer perteneciente a los plebeyos…- comento Marco. –Muchos la recuerdan como alguien única y amable…supongo que Geralt te lo menciono…algo de lo sucedido…con ella- inquirió a la princesa.

-Si- fue su respuesta. –Ella murió estando embarazada del hijo de tu tío…

-Si, así fue- contesto Marco. –¡Príncipe indeseado!- recordó en su mente.

-¿Tienes más familia?- pregunto Star. –Primos…o primas…

-Sí, tengo un primo y una prima bastante lejanos….pero ya lo conoces- señalo Marco.

La princesa se quedo reflexionado en su mente por unos segundos teniendo en mente a quien se estaba refiero, cuando menciono sobre sus parientes.

-¡Keira! y ¡Jared!- dijo Star. –Ellos son familiares tuyos…pero que tan lejanos…- inquirió.

-¿Has oído del rey Constantino?- pregunto.

-Si, digamos que Lady Emeria me explico algo sobre él- contesto.

-Eso lo hace más fácil- dijo. –El Barón Martel y el conde StormWind de aquel entonces se casaron con las hijas menores del rey Augusto que resultaba ser abuelo de Constantino, de esa forma unieron a las tres familias de modo más cercanos...siempre he visto a Keira y Jared como mis primos….sin incluir a Owen, Galia y Jackie…como mis más cercanos…a pesar de no compartir algún lazo familiar, ellos han sido lo más parecido a una familia como hermanos y hermanas.

-¡Siempre que los miraba me parecía bastante poco usual esa cercanía!- dijo Star. –¿Y cómo era tu madre?- pregunto.

-Ella- pronuncio Marco. –Comprensiva, amable y cariñosa…¡tenía un cabello rizado en abundancia!...la extraño….digamos que siento algo de envidia por verte con tus padres, me hace recordar todo lo que perdí…¡en mi vida!- exclamo.

La princesa se quedo en silencio llevando sus manos al rostro de él, acariciando sus facciones con una sonrisa tierna.

-Lo sucedido en el salón del trono…¡No quiero que pienses que siempre soy así!- exclamo Marco. –Tampoco me debes tener miedo….nunca podría hacerte daño…¡soy capaz de muchas cosas, pero lastimarte eso nunca!...

-En realidad tuve algo de miedo…- contesto. –Pero tampoco pensaba esconderme simplemente….quería hablar contigo pero recibí un pequeño empujón…de…¡Glossaryck!

-El enano azul con su gran boca y lengua afilada- dijo Marco. –¿Es necesario tenerlo contigo?- pregunto.

-Sí, es algo ya sabes es algo…- dijo Star. –Tonto…

-Jajaja…- riendo levemente. –Quizás ponerle un bozal…sería una buena idea.

Sacando una que otra risa en el rostro de la princesa pero el joven rey tenía, una tarea pendiente entre manos en relación a su prisionero.

-Eso me recuerda- dijo Marco. –Sobre tu tío…

-¿Qué vas hacer con él?- pregunto Star. –Lo vas a meter a un calabozo…

-No- fue su respuesta. –En realidad necesita un bozal o mejor dicho…¡Un collar!...

 _ **Minutos después, Desde Deneve.**_

La mujer del parche había oído por parte del genio azul y maestro de las Butterfly, le explico que la princesa en su infancia había tratado de realizar un hechizo muy avanzado, derribando en una extraña explosión de magia y por seguridad se decidió mantener los poderes mágicos a raya hasta que pudiera dominarlo por propia voluntad, esta situación causo en la propia Deneve algo de molestia pero ayudaría como dé lugar a Star.

-La voy a convertir en la reina más fuerte de toda la historia- se dijo viendo como dos caballeros dragones regresaban desde el interior de la torre de invitados trayendo a Heartrude Butterrfly mientras Marco, Star, Moon, Glossaryck, Geralt, Bolvar, Emeria, Cleo, Keira, Jared, Adrían, Bruce como todos los soldados y caballeros dragones perteneciente al joven rey viendo aquella escena en silencio.

-¡Deneve!- dijo Marco caminando hacia Heartrude. –¡Le colocaremos un collar!...

-¡Que benevolente!- bufo ella. –Muy inteligente de su parte- se dijo aprobando la idea de él.

Cuando el rey de los dragones y la mujer del parche vieron al hermano de la reina Moon, tratando de liberarse, uno de los caballeros dragones que lo sostenía le dio un punta pie en los costados para mantenerlo quieto.

-¡Agradece que te perdonamos la vida!- rugió el caballero dragón a través del yelmo. –¡Majestad!...

-¡Suéltenlo!- ordeno Marco. –Tiene el brazo roto, apenas puede pelear e incluso fue golpeado…no representa ninguna amenaza…

-¡Yo le juro siempre apoyarlo!- contesto Heartrude escuchando las risas de los soldados y caballeros dragones.

-¡Interesante!- contesto Marco viendo a Deneve mientras asistía con la cabeza. –No confió en ti…mucho menos voy a dejarte ir libremente, tus asesinos fueron ejecutados por mis caballeros dragones…pero tampoco pienso darte una muerte…ni la mereces….solo estarás viviendo con la vergüenza…- cediendo la palabra a la mujer del parche.

-Buenas tardes- dijo con voz gentil a Heartrude. –Mi nombre es Deneve Martel, voy a darte un lindo recuerdo de mi parte pero antes tienes que oír tus opciones….¡claro a nosotros nos da igual tu opinión pero es por mera educación!...

-¿Opciones?- pregunto Heartrude viendo a Marco. –¿Cuáles opciones?...

-Tu primera opción es decapitarte…pero es algo rápido (risas de los presentes)….también tenemos una segunda opción un poco más cruel…- comento Marco viendo al hombre. –¿Quieres saberla?- pregunto.

-S…si- contesto Hearturde. –Por favor.

-Entonces- dijo Marco lanzando un largo silbido mientras los presentes daban un par de pasos hacia atrás e incluso Moon y Star imitaron a los demás. –¡Esta es la segunda opción!- y en ese momento un fuerte rugido se escucho por todo el castillo mientras una figura surgía detrás de la torre de invitados se abrió paso hacia el joven rey. –Este es mi dragón Nachos….ella es algo mimada por mi parte….en lo personal soy responsable por criarla de esa forma….y hablando con sinceridad, nunca ha comido carne de mewmano…tampoco pienso decirle que lo haga…solo quiero que entiendas algo…¡Nachos!...

Y el dragón lanzo un fuerte rugido a pocos metros del hombre completamente aterrado y temblando de miedo por verlo tan de cerca, la mujer del parche como los demás miraron la escena con bastante diversión.

-¿Entendido?- pregunto Marco. –Puedo decirle que lo repita- señalo.

-No…- contesto completamente aterrado. –¿Cuál es mi castigo?- pregunto.

La mujer del parche ordeno a los dos caballeros dragones que estaban cerca de él, tomarlo de los brazos y arrancar la ropa de la parte superior del torso. Heartrude trato de liberarse nuevamente mientras los dos caballeros cumplían las ordenes a vista y paciencia de Moon mirando la escena y mostrando en parte de acuerdo por el castigo a causa del fallido intento de asesinato.

-Espero que con esto comience a comportarse- se dijo la reina Butterfly viendo de reojo a Star.

Los caballeros levantaron a la fuerza a Heartrude poniéndolo de espalda mientras Deneve comenzaba a conjurar un hechizo sobre él. El joven rey miro la escena en silencio acariciando al dragón bajo su barbilla mientras lanzaba leves gruñidos estudiando la escena, el hermano menor de la reina Moon lanzo un grito sintiendo en su piel un terrible ardor y a la vez como si cientos de agujas se clavaran en su piel desnuda.

-Y listo- dijo Deneve. –¡Suéltenlo!- ordeno viendo caer al suelo al hermano de la reina completamente agotado.

-¡Este es el asunto!- dijo Marco. –Tienes una marca en tu espalda que resultar ser un hechizo bastante poderoso….si en algún caso tratas de hacer algo parecido a lo de esta mañana…simplemente…¡Lady Deneve debe pronunciar las palabras correctas y vas a desaparecer literalmente!...- señalo mientras Hearturde se desmayaba por completo.

-¡Ya lo comprendió!- dijo Deneve teniendo inesperadamente, un extraño sentimiento como si algo estuviera acercándose llevando su mirada hacia las nubes sobre el castillo.

-¿Deneve?- pregunto Marco.

-En esa dirección- señalo con su dedo. –Tenemos visitas…

Los presentes miraron como las nubes sobre el castillo abrieron paso a una enorme figura de madera como acero cruzando los cielos del reino. Los soldados comenzaron a celebrar por la llegada de aquella aeronave de combate con bandera del reino DragónSlayer ondeando al viento mientras la figura de un hombre alto e imponente admiraba todo el sitio en compañía de sus tripulantes.

-¡Tiberio!- bufo Deneve. –Mi yerno acaba de llegar…- se dijo viendo de reojo a Emeria y Keira saludando en dirección del Huracán Errante.

-Sera una cena bastante agradable- comento Marco a Deneve.

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí llegamos queridos lectores, espero que fuera de su agrado este capítulo, el próximo capítulo lo tendré cuanto antes esperando que la inspiración como las ideas fluyan con facilidad eso me recuerda que se titula:**

 **¡Afianzando La Alianza Butterfly-DragónSlayer!**

 **Comprendo que dije antes un titulo llamado El Canto De Los Dragones pero antes debemos ver algo de suma importancia, tengo leve nociones de lo que veremos en la próxima actualización.**

 **Vamos con los reviews:**

 **Sugar:** Antes de responder espero que tu pulgar este mejor, en parte tiene ciertos matices con la bella y la bestia he tomado en varias historias algunos ejemplos de ciertas relaciones, sobre Marco gruñendo en lo alto de una torre, puede suceder en algun momento.

 **MarcoSketcher:** Solo estamos iniciando la segunda parte de la primera temporada, muchas de las preguntas se irán respondiendo lentamente, comprendo que el capitulo anterior causara ciertas consecuencias, solo debemos esperar.

 **Claudiozero777:** La parte dragón se ha ido perdiendo lentamente entre los DragónSlayer, Marco solo hizo una pequeña parte, pero no fue completa, sobre Star debe pasar un proceso de crecimiento en la historia.

Los dragones de Constantino se mantendrá encerrados, solo queda esperar.

 **AdrianWilder:** Obviamente un intento de asesinato siempre es inesperado para todos, e incluso para mi, estaba muy ansioso para saber cómo se lo iban a tomar todos ustedes.

Sobre lo segundo te recomiendo no mezclarlo, estoy apuntando en una dirección muy diferente, te recomiendo por completo no relacionarlo. Marco debe superar esa parte de sí mismo, eso lo mantiene en un punto de retraso, el cual deberá superar tarde o temprano.

 **Petit. Chaton 1203:** Exacto, este es el Marco que estuvo en la guerra es mucho más sanguinario como cruel, el cual se gano el respeto de todos por igual, Star por un lado debe aceptar que él, no es ninguna blanca paloma por así decirlo, es parte de cómo ellos deben conocerse lentamente. Tampoco voy a dejar todo en un punto de idealización entre los personajes.

 **Cohenn:** Realmente comprendo que no quieras realizar alguna especulación, en el fondo creo que a varios les tomo por sorpresa en especial por intento de asesinato, sin más que decir gracias por seguir leyendo.

 **Bien lectores espero que disfruten este capítulo, mientras están lo leyendo y comenzando a dejar sus reviews, yo me encuentro estudiando y preparando algo para la universidad digamos que es de suma importancia para concluir mis estudios.**

 **Hasta la próxima!.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hola lectores les saludo nuevamente con un nuevo capítulo, luego de los sucesos de La Furia Del Dragón Rojo, continuamos...donde dejamos la historia. Este capítulo tiene cierta inspiración a World Warcraft en el epilogo de la horda luego de derrotar a la legión, es posible que a muchos vean de cierta forma esta referencia como buscar ese epilogo en youtube, para darse esa idea si desean antes de leer...también se comprende que pasen y continúen la lectura.**

 **Retomaremos el capitulo siendo continuación directa del capítulo anterior para cerrar un ciclo y en la siguiente actualización estaremos centrados con otros asuntos bastante importante a futuro de la historia, vamos con el capitulo al final más palabras:**

* * *

 _ **Castillo DragónSlayer, Nueva Draconis.**_

Aquella tarde en la ciudad capital de Nueva Draconis, una intensa lluvia se dejo caer sobre toda la ciudad. La lluvia sobre toda la región continuaba cayendo mientras un grupo de al menos 15 jinetes se presento en la entrada principal del castillo, liderado por una mujer alta y de larga melena roja que sacudió.

-¡Lluvia y más lluvia!- se dijo la comandante Galia FireBird.

A pesar que la mayoría de sus hombres se encontraban en camino, ella prefirió adelantarse con un grupo selecto jinetes para presentarse cuanto antes para suplir a su amigo Owen y mantener todo en orden hasta el regreso del joven rey. En el momento de poner un pie al interior del castillo, un grupo de jóvenes sirvientes llevo de inmediato a los caballos hacia los establos a descansar en los establos.

-¡Lady Galia!- dijo una voz.

La pelirroja al girarse en dirección de dónde provino aquella voz, distinguiendo con suma facilidad al Septarian Ned Overkill abrirse paso en su dirección. Ella se aparto un mechón de cabello completamente empapado de su rostro, dibujándose en su rostro una sonrisa por ver al mayordomo del rey.

-Hola, Ned- contesto Galia. –¡Me da gusto verte!- señalo.

-A mi también- contesto él. –Tengo todo listo para su estadía e incluso prepare una habitación con las comodidades necesaria para su persona.

-¡Oh, Ned!- dijo Galia. –Sabes que nunca soy exigente como Keira o Jackie…cuando vengo al castillo, además prefiero estar aquí cuando esta Marco.

-No aceptare esa respuesta- contesto. –Lady Galia, usted incluso puso ser la reina…en caso que se realizara la propuesta formal como todos esperaban...antes de finalizar la guerra.

Galia expreso una mueca de completo disgusto por mencionar aquella posibilidad, algunos consejeros entre ellos Seth StormWind aconsejo al joven rey casarse con ella, pero la guerra estaba en un punto decisivo, no había tiempo para pensar en una boda en ese momento luego de dos años de cruentas batallas.

-Ya tenemos una reina para nuestro rey- contesto Galia. –Tampoco sería fácil, Marco siempre ha sido un…. "hermano para mí"….

-Solo era una pequeña opinión- contesto Ned. –Pero si desea algo puede hacerlo saber.

-¡En realidad!- exclamo Galia mirando en dirección de sus jinetes. –Lleva a mis chicos, a comer, beber y descansar…fue un viaje bastante largo, deseaba llegar antes para ponerme al día con los asuntos de estado.

-Por supuesto- contesto Ned. –Yo me encargare de eso….sobre su habitación se encuentra en el mismo pasillo que la recamara del rey…La tercera puerta de la derecha- indico.

-Luego nos veremos, Ned- dijo Galia continuo su camino hacia su habitación para descansar, en su trayecto algunos sirvientes con solo verla agachaban la cabeza en señal de reverencia pero en el fondo prefería ser la comandante de los Dragones Negros. –Reina Galia DragónSlayer-FireBird…..suena terrible…ni loca hubiera aceptado la propuesta de matrimonio, tampoco tengo la paciencia de estar sentada con una sonrisa todo el tiempo, al menos Marco tendrá una bonita reina de mejillas rosadas…o marcadas….solo espero que sea agradable…. "mi nueva hermana"- se dijo.

* * *

 **¡Afianzando La Alianza DragónSlayer-Butterfly!**

 _ **Castillo Butterfly, salón comedor.**_

La inesperada llegada de Tiberio al reino Butterfly, fue un verdadero espectáculo. Luego del castigo dando a Heartrude siendo confinado a su habitación, para olvidar el asunto de lo sucedido en el salón del trono, en aquella mañana luego del regreso de todos los que fueron a luchar por los monstruos.

La reina Butterfly como el rey DragónSlayer estaban de acuerdo, en realizar una cena para celebrar la victoria en el templo e incluso dentro de un par de días se realizaría una fiesta con la asistencia de los demás monarcas de Mewni para festejar la primera victoria de la princesa Butterfly. La cena de esa noche solo estaba dispuesta para un determinado grupo de invitados comenzando por la familia Butterfly siendo Moon, Star, River, Etheria, Felicity, Nyx y Sir Merrick siendo representante de la rama principal, excluyendo a Heartrude por lo sucedido, en cuanto al protector de la princesa se le reconocía como parte de la familia y por luchar en el templo.

En cambio por el lado de los DragónSlayers comenzando por Marco, Lady Deneve, Lady Emeria, Lord Tiberio, Keira, Jared, Sir Geralt, Sir Bolvar, Lady Cleo, Sir Adrían y el capitán Bruce, en resumidas palabras el círculo íntimo del joven rey.

Sobre los soldados DragónSlayer como los tripulantes del Huracán Errante se encontraban celebrando en la torre de invitados la victoria en el templo, sobre los caballeros dragones fueron los designados de mantener vigilado las afueras del salón-comedor como un pequeño grupo al interior del mismo recinto.

En relacion los sirviente un Manfred y un determinando grupo de jóvenes mujeres para atender las necesidades de los asistentes de la cena.

Por ultimo príncipes y princesas, los miembros de la familia Butterfly como los nobles del reino se eligió en mantenerlos, un poco apartados de la celebración y evitar posibles discusión por ir en ayuda de los monstruos.

-Lord Tiberio Martel- dijo Tiberio arrodillándose frente a Star. –A su servicio, princesa.

-Es un honor- contesto Star. –Es más alto que el propio Marco o Sir Geralt- se dijo viendo al hombre ponerse de pie nuevamente.

-¡Mestizos, parias y renegados!- se dijo Moon estudiando a los invitados en el salón comedor. –Ellos son aquellos que hemos repudiados y ahora pueden simplemente aplastarnos como les plazcas….pero Marco resulta ser demasiado civilizando para dar esa orden…Me pregunto qué clase de rey tenemos aquí sentando, que incluso es capaz de llorar por sus propios soldados caídos y a la vez perdonar- reflexionando para sí misma.

Aquel imponente hombre regreso junto a su esposa mientras el estoico mayordomo de la familia Butterfly dijo:

-¡La cena está servida!- con una reverencia.

Pero Marco se adelanto señalado que el asiento de la cabecera de la mesa, debía ser utilizada por la princesa Butterfly.

-Princesa Star…como tú organizaste aquella expedición para ayudar a los monstruos…debes ocupar la cabecera de la mesa…Es tú victoria- señalo Marco mientras los demás miembros de su comitiva asistían.

-Es verdad- dijo Keira. –Star nos prometió una batalla….nos dio una gran victoria…es la victoria de nuestra reina.

-Concuerdo- intervino Jared.

En cambio los integrantes de la familia Butterfly principalmente Etheria se mostraba en desacuerdo, prefería mantener la jerarquía existente como recordar a quién estaba a la cabeza de todo.

-¡La reina es Moon!- exclamo Etheria. –Ella tiene la última palabra- mostrándose desafiante.

-¡Oh, por favor!- dijo Deneve plantándose frente a ella. –Solo dejar de ser una mujer tan amargada…o sino otra arruga te va salir….tu sobrina nieta demostró carácter y liderazgo, según lo comentado por mi hija…algo que la prestigiosa familia Butterfly olvido por completo- viendo de reojo a la princesa y guiñándole un ojo en señal de amistad.

-Hizo un fantástico, trabajo- comento Emeria sosteniendo el brazo de su esposo.

Los integrantes de la comitiva del joven rey se mostraban a favor de la princesa e incluso los pocos caballeros dragones presentes en el salón estaban acariciando los pomos de las espadas. Etheria como Felicity y Nyx se mostraron intimidados en especial cuando Lady Cleo se posiciono cerca de Star.

-Suficiente- dijo Marco calmando los ánimos. –No necesitamos comenzar otra pelea…como la de esta mañana- comento.

-Es verdad- dijo Sir Geralt. –Las peleas entre ambos reinos, se terminaron...desde hace un par de meses.

-Es mejor comenzar la cena- dijo Moon. –Me parece una fantástica idea…que Star este sentada en la cabecera de la mesa…ella organizo toda la expedición y es su victoria- señalo.

Los presentes en especial los miembros de la comitiva DragónSlayer se mostraban completamente de acuerdo respecto a que la princesa tomara la cabecera de la mesa.

En lado derecho se ubicaron Moon como River para estar cerca de su hija, seguido de los demás miembros de la familia Butterfly e incluso Merrick estaba ubicando en el mismo lado de la mesa. En cambio Marco se ubico en el lado izquierdo junto a la princesa seguido Deneve, Sir Geralt, Emeria, Tiberio, Keira, Jared, Sir Bolvar, Lady Cleo, Sir Adrían y por ultimo cerrado la mesa estaba el capitán Bruce.

-Puedo decir unas palabras- dijo Bolvar siendo el centro de atención de los presentes. –Princesa.

Star levanto la mano concediendo la palabra bajo la atenta mirada de su familia como los propios DragónSlayers, posando nuevamente sus ojos en el líder de los caballeros dragones.

-Podemos tener nuestras diferencias- comenzó Bolvar.

-¡Sí!- fue la respuesta de los asistentes en la mesa.

-Pero la guerra ya término….y es tiempo de paz, la batalla en el templo significo nuestra primera victoria como alianza…..el joven Merrick peleo junto a nosotros como un igual, sangramos como todos nuestros hermanos y hermanas de armas…pero el dolor de nuestros valientes caídos en la batalla, los honraremos en su debido momento…..la princesa Star Butterfly nos dará más victorias sobre nuestros enemigos, pelearemos junto a ella cada batalla- tomando su vaso. –¡POR LA ALIANZA DRAGÓNSLAYER-BUTTERFLY!- concluyo Bolvar.

-¡POR LA ALIANZA DRAGÓNSLAYER-BUTTERFLY!...- dijeron al unisonó e iniciando la cena.

 _ **Desde Marco.**_

-Sin duda a los mewmanos les gusta el maíz- se dijo Marco viendo a los integrantes de la familia Butterfly comiendo un elote tras otro . –A diferencia de nosotros- posando su mirada en sus compatriotas llenando sus platos con carne, queso, verduras pero nada de maíz.

-¿Está todo bien?- pregunto Star tratando de adivinar los pensamientos de su prometido, pasando su mano derecha por debajo de la mesa entrelazándola con él.

-Si- contesto. –Mejor dicho nunca he comido maíz.

-Come…con total confianza- intervino River pasando un tazón repleto de maíz. –Sabe bien, lo digo por experiencia propia.

-River…también tuvo ese problema cuando llego al reino proveniente de su hogar- comento Moon dando pequeños sorbos a su copa.

-Gracias- contesto Marco tomando un elote. –Ni siquiera con mis padres tuve alguna cena así de tranquila, siempre terminaba en una discusión con él…- se dijo. El joven rey dio un primer bocado notando cierto sabor dulce, algunos de sus más cercanos lo miraban con cierta curiosidad.

-¿Cómo sabe?- pregunto Keira que estaba junto a su madre como de Jared.

-Déjalo comer primero y luego dará su opinión- dijo Geralt. –El maíz plantado por los mewmanos siempre ha sabido bien.

-¡Esta rico!- contesto Marco tomando un segundo elote. –En ocasiones debemos probar cosas nuevas…en especial cuando se trata de comida- viendo al resto continuando con la cena.

La mesa estaba dispuesta con diversos platillos como bebidas alcohólicas, algunos de los presentes lanzaban una que otra broma para la ocasión provocando las carcajadas de los asistentes o relatar alguna historia como lo estaba haciendo Lord Tiberio en ese instante.

-Ese enorme gusano nos siguió por tres días…en el cuarto día de viaje, decidimos acabarlo…esperamos por largas horas….mi aeronave de combate se mantuvo cerca del suelo…por cerca de una hora, cuando ese bastardo…emergió…solo dije…¡FUEGO A ESE INFELIZ!- continuaba Tiberio. –Nuestros cañones descargaron una y otra vez contra ese engendro, tras unos minutos aquel enorme gusano cayó muerto e increíblemente una gran oleada de animales comenzaron a devorarlo…- concluyo su relato.

Los miembros de la familia habían oído toda la historia completamente fascinados e incluso las sirvientas estaban completamente hipnotizados por aquel relato, especialmente como fue narrado por el recién llegado.

-¡Bravo!- dijo Star aplaudiendo tras finalizar el relato.

-Gracias, princesa- dijo Tiberio con una simple reverencia. –Prometo contarle otra historia….mañana en la cena, ya tengo en mente cual será…- viendo de reojo a Marco.

 _ **Desde Merrick.**_

El caballero protector de la princesa estaba ubicando junto a la joven Nyx Butterfly como de Lady Felicity, frente a ellos estaban coincidentemente Jared StormWind como Keira Martel.

-Y pensar que ese tal Jared como esa salvaje de Martel, me dieron una paliza….al menos creo que ya comienzan a agradarme- se dijo Merrick disfrutando su cena y escuchando un leve llamado.

-Pss…- dijo Nyx en voz baja. –Merrick- llamándolo.

El joven caballero llevo su atención hacia la prima de la princesa ambos se conocían desde que él, había sido anteriormente escudero del rey River conociendo personalmente a cada miembro de la familia Butterfly siendo tratado como parte de esta.

-¿Sucede algo?...señorita Nyx- pregunto.

-En realidad….- indicándole que se acercara a ella. –¿Conoces algo del Conde StormWind?- pregunto.

-Sobre Jared- se dijo Merrick recordando su gran trabajo como exploradores y sobre la pequeña charla en compañía de Keira. –Es alguien agradable- contesto.

Nyx observo en silencio a Jared charlando en compañía de Keira mientras la cena de celebración continuaba su curso para el joven caballero miraba de reojo a la pelinegra como al ya mencionado joven Conde charlando entre ambos.

-Ese maldito lenguaje…de los dragones llega a dar miedo- bebiendo algo y escuchando aquel tan extraño dialecto.

 _ **Desde Keira.**_

-(Creo que fuimos algo cruel con el niño caballero)- comento Keira hablando en la lengua de los dragones. – (¿Cuál es tu opinión)- pregunto.

-(No es tan malo como parece, gracias a nosotros lo pusimos en el camino correcto….después de todo muchas cosas van a cambiar….en especial, pronto me casare con una mewmana)- contesto Jared.

-(Y ella)- señalando hacia la joven Nyx Butterfly. –(Ella es linda…quizás deberías cortejarla).

-(Dije pronto me casaría…tampoco quiero acelerar ese…"asunto"…)- le replico a Keira.

Keira miro de reojo a la chica mencionada continuando su cena en cambio la mayoría de los asistentes estaban charlando con su más cercano. Junto a ellos estaban Sir Bolvar, Lady Cleo, Sir Adrían y el capitán Bruce charlando como bebiendo recordando lo sucedido en el templo de los monstruos en la batalla. En frente de ella estaba la familia Butterfly, en especialmente viendo a la tía de la reina Moon con cara de pocos amigos luego observo a Tiberio como Emeria charlando con Felicity Butterfly e incluso Sir Geralt se mostraba bastante sociable.

-Creo que Star….realmente recuperara al Marco que alguna vez conocí- se dijo Keira viendo en la dirección de la princesa.

 _ **Desde Moon.**_

La reina Butterfly miro de extremo a extremo la mesa del salón viendo como aquella velada lentamente iba finalizando, su mirada esta puesta sobre su hija como el joven rey charlando y riendo. Ella con solo ver la escena se mostraba feliz en especial por la princesa recordando a sí misma en su juventud, inesperadamente miro de reojo a Deneve Martel charlando con Geralt pero en el fondo sabía que necesitaba contarle cierto suceso en la relación al pasado como el destino de él.

-No quiero arruinarle la noche a Star…tal vez deba esperar que la mayoría de los invitados a la cena se retire a dormir, en especial cuando las campanas anuncie la media noche- se dijo Moon continuando con la cena.

Luego de unos minutos los sirvientes del castillo comenzaron a retirar los platos, cubiertos, bandejas y copas dando por finalizada la cena, los miembros de la comitiva del joven rey comenzaron a retirarse lentamente como los integrantes de la familia Butterfly, quedando en el salón-comedor tan solo Moon, River, Star, Deneve, Geralt, Emeria, Tiberio, Keira y Jared.

La reina Butterfly se acerco a Marco pidiéndole unos minutos de su atención para charlar en privado y manteniendo cierta distancia respecto a los demás presentes.

-Necesitamos hablar- fueron las palabras de Moon. –En privado.

A pocos metros de donde se encontraban los últimos asistentes a la cena mirando la escena con cierta sorpresa, en especial la joven princesa por ver a su madre como su prometido charlando en secreto.

-Si…es sobre lo de su hermano- dijo Marco.

-Eso no importa….aprovechando que todos estarán durmiendo, para afianzar nuestra alianza….quiero que nos reunamos en los niveles inferiores, también deben asistir Lady Deneve como Sir Geralt- indico Moon. -Ellos deben estar presente de todas formas.

-¿Es sobre algo en particular?- pregunto Marco estudiando la expresión facial de la reina.

-Si….es sobre…"el monstruo inmortal"….- contesto Moon en voz baja.

-Ya veo- dijo Marco. –¿Dónde nos reuniremos?- pregunto.

-En los niveles inferiores….luego a la lavandería…es el lugar más peligroso como el más seguro de todo el castillo Butterfly, podrá conocer a Sir Lavabo- señalo la reina.

-No veo problema….- respondió Marco alejándose de ella y llamando sus cercanos. -¡DragónSlayers, conmigo!...

Tras concluir la velada observo como por el pasillo a su mano derecha se iba retirando su hija en compañía de Keira Martel, en cambio el joven rey como sus demás seguidores se retiraron a la torre de invitados hasta que las campanas sonaran anunciando el momento de reunirse. El mayordomo Manfred antes de retirarse sirvió a la reina y el rey una pequeña copa, para concluir la noche.

-Puedes retirarte, Manfred- dijo River. –Yo me encargare de todo esto.

-Ehm…¿está seguro?- pregunto.

-Ya va siendo algo tarde….tampoco veo que mi posición se verá afectada por ir a dejar estas copas- contesto River viendo con cierto reproche al mayordomo del castillo por cuestionar su decisión. -Puedes irte...

-P...por supuesto….y buenas noches, majestades- dijo Manfred retirándose del salón.

Al quedar a solas en el salón-comedor mientras disfrutaban la última copa de la noche, ella se mostraba completamente asustada preguntándose si la decisión de reunirse con el joven rey había sido la correcta.

-Él lo va comprender…tampoco resultar ser alguien que sea cerrado de mente- comento River a su esposa y tomando de su mano. –Sabes que él ya no es una amenaza.

-S….si…- contesto Moon. –Y gracias- le dijo a su esposo dándole un beso que duro por largos minutos y saboreando mutuamente el licor que habían bebido recientemente entre sus bocas.

* * *

 _ **Pasada la media noche, en las afueras de la torre de invitados.**_

-Felicitaciones….deberás cuidar la torre mientras estamos ausentes, como vigilar la entrada principal...todos necesitamos descansar eso incluye a los soldados, caballeros dragones y escuderos…- recordando las palabras de Marco.

Jared al oír las ordenes del joven rey ni siquiera lanzo una queja o comentario en voz baja simplemente había aceptado su tarea, en lo personal prefería quedarse haciendo guardia en el exterior junto a un brasero que continuaba ardiendo para hacerle compañía, posando su mirada en el castillo se quedo pensando en su hogar ancestral especialmente en su madre como hermana menor.

-Apenas regrese al reino me dirigiré inmediatamente a casa….he pasado mucho tiempo lejos de mi familia…al menos mi padre comprenderá mis razones para estar lejos de Nueva Draconis- recordando su reunión para conocer a la joven Butterfly que sería su esposa dentro de unos días. –Me pregunto si esas marcas son meramente pintadas o…son de verdad- se dijo.

En aquel momento agrego otro poco de madera para avivar las llamas del brasero y continuar su vigía hasta el regreso de Marco, Deneve y Geralt. Cada miembro de la comitiva como los tripulantes de Tiberio se encontraba descansando pero prefería mantener su soledad para meditar sus asuntos en completa calma.

-Esa chica llamada Nyx…es prima de la princesa, tiene cierto atractivo pero es menor que yo…solo tiene 16 años….soy mayor por dos años pero incluso Marco pronto tendrá tres años de diferencia con la princesa….pensar en casarse es realmente algo complicado- se dijo estudiando las brazas.

-¡Jared!- dijo una voz.

-¿Qué hace aquí?- pregunto él viendo a una mujer de largo cabello negro que le caía hasta los hombros. –Lady Emeria.

-Solo vengo a verte…..como darte esto- contesto Emeria cargando entre sus manos una botella hasta mitad de su contenido. –Es para entrar en calor y poder pasar tu guardia hasta el regreso de Marco- señalo.

-Gracias- contesto Jared tomando la botella y percatándose de la mirada de la pelinegra. –¿Sucede algo?- pregunto. Emeria solo se limito a esbozar una sonrisa por él, deduciendo fácilmente sus pensamientos.

-Esa chica llamada Nyx…es una joven muy educada, tuve la oportunidad de conocerla en un paseo por los alrededores del castillo, las palabras se le dan bastante bien…deberías invitarla a dar un paseo por el castillo- señalo.

-Debo conocer al resto de las candidatas…debo ser justo…- contesto.

-O simplemente puedes elegir de una vez…la chica llamo tu atención solo te estoy dando una pequeña sugerencia…y buenas noches…Jared….descansa- dijo Emeria dándole la espalda ingresando nuevamente a la torre. En el momento de quedar a solas en la entrada principal, abrió la botella bebiendo directamente su contenido.

-Aquí comienza mi soledad…- se dijo mientras meditaba las palabras de Emeria.

 _ **Habitación de Star.**_

-¡OH!...Tú habitación realmente es muy bonita- comento Keira viendo la recamara de la princesa. –Desearía tener toda esta privacidad….eres muy afortunada.

La princesa Butterfly fue la última en entrar en la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás suyo mientras la pelinegra simplemente se ponía cómoda.

-Gracias- contesto Star mostrándose en parte algo triste. –Me acostumbre que siempre él, me escoltara hasta aquí…pero quizás esa reunión con mamá realmente debe ser importante- se dijo.

-No debes ponerte triste…mucho menos…pensar que sea algo complicado en su carácter….créeme, él prefiere venir a escoltarte hasta aquí, en vez de mantener una reunión inesperada con la reina- dijo Keira quitándose las botas. –Suele ser mucho más simple de lo que crees…

-¿Enserio?- pregunto Star.

-Si….- contesto y pensando algo. –Déjame hacerte una pregunta hipotética…si el cumpleaños de Marco, fuera dentro de una semana… ¿Qué clase de regalos le darías?- pregunto.

-Un regalo- murmuro Star pensando en la respuesta. –Tal vez…y considerando…- tratando de decidir.

-¡Que linda!- se dijo Keira viendo a la princesa manteniendo una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Siempre suele vestir con ropa elegante…tal vez un nuevo traje- contesto a la pelinegra.

-O tal vez….un regalo más sencillo sea la respuesta….en ocasiones Marco…ha interpuesto a la necesidad de los demás antes que su propia felicidad….- dijo Keira. –Es mucho más simple…- indico.

-¿Más simple?- se pregunto. –Entonces puedo pensar la respuesta.

-Pues…claro, y su cumpleaños es dentro de cuatro meses….siempre suele ser una verdadera locura- dijo Keira. –Cambiando de tema….como vamos a divertirnos esta noche…tú amiga la cabeza de unicornio se quedo dormida…seremos nosotras dos.

-Podemos trénzarnos el cabello, charlar e incluso podemos jugar un poco de ajedrez- sugirió Star. Keira se acomodo un mechón suelto detrás de su oreja, viendo a la princesa por unos segundos.

-Entonces….quizás yo tengo una mejor sugerencia….- se adelanto Keira viendo en la habitación una mesa de centro con algunas copas y una botella con el sello intacto. –¿Esto se puede beber?- pregunto.

-Sí, claro- dijo Star viendo con asombro como la pelinegra transformando su dedo índice y con ayuda de la garra extrajo el sello sin ninguna complicación. –Yo no suelo beber mucho…- indico.

-No quiero ser grosera…pero digamos que siempre bebo….eso me recuerda…¿has sabido algo de ese demonio meloso?- pregunto.

-Sobre Tom- dijo Star recordando su intento de secuestro. –Nada….pensaba enviarle una carta…poder hablar con él…pero como haremos esa fiesta en mi honor por mi primera victoria, invitaremos a los demás monarcas de Mewni…tendré la oportunidad de hablar con él en persona.

-No veo nada de malo hablar de cara a cara- dijo Keira. –Pero tratare de estar cerca…para evitar un nuevo intento de secuestro...- indico.

-Gracias- dijo Star. –¿Ahora que sigue para nuestra pequeña fiesta nocturna?- pregunto mientras la pelinegra esbozaba una sonrisa un poco traviesa.

 _ **En ese momento, hacia los niveles inferiores del castillo Butterfly.**_

El rey joven iba en compañía de la mujer del parche como del legendario caballero abriéndose paso en dirección del punto de reunión para encontrar a la reina Moon y discutir sobre el asunto del monstruo inmortal.

-No puedo creerlo…siempre suelo acompañarla hasta su habitación y darle las buenas noches…pero ahora tengo esta reunión….- se dijo y mostrándose en parte molesto.

-Te recomiendo cambiar tu cara….trata al menos que sea más amigable- indico Sir Geralt siguiendo a Marco por el pasillo.

-Es verdad- dijo Deneve. –Sir Geralt de Westland dice la verdad…pero mira el lado positivo…Keira estará junto a ella.

Marco mantuvo silencio pero comprendía que aquella reunión secreta junto a la reina Butterfly, era realmente importante para verse en medio de la noche.

-¡Esta bien!- contesto Marco. –Igual quiero ir a verla…antes de ir a dormir, pero no veo problema que Keira se quede con ella….pueden conocerse mejor- se dijo.

Los tres continuaron su camino mientras el retumbar de sus calzados, era lo único que se escucha por todo el pasillo pero al final del mismo notaron la presencia de la reina Butterfly aguardando su llegada.

-Disculpe el retraso- dijo Marco. –Necesita dar algunas instrucciones a mi vigilante de turno.

-No te preocupes- contesto Moon viendo a Geralt como Deneve. –Realmente me siento más tranquila con ustedes…espero que estén preparados para lo que vamos a discutir…

-Exactamente que necesitamos discutir a esta hora, me dijiste en persona que él monstruo inmortal murió- inquirió Deneve. La reina Butterfly mantuvo silencio como apartando su mirada por unos segundos, tratando de elegir las palabras adecuadas para explicar toda aquella situación.

-Si...es verdad- contesto Moon. –Toffee…

-¿Toffee?- pregunto Marco viendo Geralt y Deneve sin mostrarse sorprendidos por las palabras de la reina. –¿Lo conocen?...

-Si…asi se llama el monstruo inmortal- fue la respuesta de Geralt. –Esa lagartija…nunca me creído esa versión de su muerte….es astuto e incluso es capaz de asesinar a sus propios guerreros….siempre me preguntado cómo pudo huir de su destino…¿verdad?- viendo a Moon.

-Yo tampoco me creo que este muerto- dijo Deneve. –Siempre encuentra una forma de burlar a la mismísima muerte….¿Lo tienes encerrado?- pregunto.

-Debemos ir a la lavandería del castillo- contesto Moon en parte afectada por oír aquel nombre. –Sir Lavabo….nos está esperando- señalo.

En el momento de abordar el ascensor para llegar cuanto antes a la lavandería, el castaño miro de reojo a la reina Butterfly percatándose como estaba conteniendo sus propias lagrimas como si aquel ser le estuviera infundado alguna clase de miedo.

-Le tiene miedo- se dijo Marco mientras las puertas del ascensor se iba cerrando y comenzando a descender hacia los niveles inferiores del castillo. –Tengo un extraño presentimiento de todo esto.

 _ **De regreso a la habitación de Star.**_

-¿Listo?- pregunto Star con los ojos cerrados.

-Ya casi- contesto Keira comprobando su trabajo. –Solo un poco más.

La joven Martel deslizaba rápidamente sus dedos a través del largo cabello de la princesa realizando una trenza bastante elaborada, por al menos varios minutos con ayuda de un peine de Star.

-Listo- dijo Keira.

Cuando la princesa volvió abrir sus ojos quedo completamente maravillada por ver su cabello en aquel peinado realizado por la pelinegra. Por largos minutos se miro en el espejo con una sonrisa pensando en él e imaginando sus palabras.

-Sin duda cuando te vea, no podrá quitar su mirada de ti- comento Keira. –Siempre le han gustado las chicas con el cabello largo- haciendo memoria en su cabeza.

-¿Enserio?- pregunto Star.

-Créeme…..yo crecí con Marco…paso gran parte de su infancia en la mansión. Siempre solíamos jugar por los jardines de rosas….nuestro juego favorito era descubrir el escondite del otro….o en ocasiones jugábamos con Galia, Jared, Jackie y Owen…por el lugar pasábamos todas las tardes divirtiéndonos - comento Keira. –En verano íbamos a un lago cercano a nadar ….pasábamos toda la tarde…claro después llego el momento de crecer y asumir nuestras responsabilidades. La princesa se quedo algo pensativa al oír sobre las palabras en relación a crecer como responsabilidades.

-"Crecer" y "Responsabilidades"…..- murmuro la princesa. –¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto.

-Veras….cuando Marco cumplió los 11 años…ya había completado el entrenamiento básico…ahora debía mejorar en muchos aspectos especialmente debía aprender a ser un... "rey"…- comento Keira.

La princesa escucho de la propia boca de Keira como por 6 largos años, el castaño estuvo lejos de la ciudad capital preparándose para el día en que asumiera el trono del reino DragónSlayers, en el cumpleaños número 17 de él coincidentemente regreso al castillo completamente cambiado.

-Antes de irse lejos….solía sonreír mucho más….luego de la muerte del rey Rafael como la reina Angie, cambio por completo se volvió mucho más frío y también estuvo la guerra entre nuestros reinos…realmente cuando volví a verlo me dio un poco de miedo….para ser sincera alguien lo cambio- dijo Keira. –Algunos hablan que los maestros piromantes lo sometieron a un entrenamiento bastante inhumano pero sobrevivió a duras penas.

-¡Oh!- dijo Star recordando como aquella tarde fue a visitarlo y ver sus tatuajes tribales como cicatrices. –Pero siempre se dijo que era…"un carnicero"…

-¡Qué lindo!- dijo Keira. –Pero nunca fue un carnicero sino hizo honor a su titulo…."El Dragón Rojo"….y no fue por su llevar siempre una capa roja o su abrigo rojo, más bien….o mejor dicho luego de una batalla terminaba cubierto completamente de sangre.

-Eso no lo sabía- contesto Star. –Tampoco puedo negar como actuó con el tío Heartrude y sobre esos rumores…pero él ha tenido varias oportunidades para humillarme….e incluso a mis padres….siempre que nos vemos….ignora a todos y trata que tengamos nuestro tiempo a solas- se dijo.

-En mi opinión creo que ambos deben conocerse de mejor forma….te sugiero que salga a caminar por los jardines y encontrar sus momentos a solas….- comento Keira lanzando un bostezo. –Ya me dio sueño…¿izquierda o derecha?- pregunto.

-¿Sobre qué?- pregunto Star confundida.

-El lado de la cama….a mí me da igual- contesto.

-Mmmm….derecha- dijo Star. –Quizás mañana por la tarde…podamos estar juntos al menos por una hora…..- se dijo recordando su agitado día con los nobles del reino.

 _ **En la lavandería del castillo.**_

En encargado de la lavandería resultaba ser un hombre alto, imponente, con un bigote como frondosa barba hablando en todo momento con un peculiar acento e incluso resultaba ser viejo amigo de Sir Geralt.

-Sir Lavabo- dijo Moon. –Le presento al futuro esposo de mi hija como futuro rey…..nuestro aliado Marco DragónSlayer….

-¡El Dragón Rojo!- dijo Lavabo adelantándose y viendo al joven rey por unos segundos. –Sin duda tiene la complexión de un combatiente…veo que Geralt de Westland hizo un gran trabajo…si me lo permite…pensé que era un poco más alto…claro, sin ofender- comento y realizando una reverencia.

-Es un gusto- contesto Marco estrechando la mano del caballero. –Muchos creen que soy alguna clase de monstruo, Sir Lavabo.

-Por supuesto, majestad- contesto Lavabo antes de poder decir otra palabra sus ojos color azules se posaron en la mujer del parche y pronunciando su nombre. –¡Lady Deneve Martel!...

La mujer del parche dio un paso al frente esbozando una sonrisa por ver a Lavabo, recordándolo en su tiempo de juventud como un valeroso caballero en el campo de batalla.

-Hola, Lavabo- contesto Deneve con una sonrisa. –Ha sido un tiempo, desde la última vez que nos vimos.

En cuanto a la reina Moon, el rey y el legendario caballero miraban la escena, entre la mujer del parche como el encargado de la lavandería con bastante asombro.

-No puedo creerlo- se dijo Moon mostrándose sorprendida por él.

El caballero del lavado tomo delicadamente la mano de la mujer e ignorando la presencia de su buen amigo Geralt como de los dos monarcas, continuando su cortejo pronunciando algunas palabras.

-Lady Deneve….no importa los años…pero siempre ha sido la más hermosa rosa del jardín…sin importar las espinas que posea…a diferencia de las grandes damas de Mewni, con su elegancia se impone fácilmente como tal…he sido su más grande admirador desde hace mucho tiempo- besando la mano de la mujer del parche.

-Eso….es….algo…- tratando articular alguna palabra en respuesta. –Siempre me pasa lo mismo con él….debo admitirlo sigue siendo tan guapo…como lo recuerdo….esta algo envejecido…pero sabe como conquistarme...con sus palabras….- se dijo Deneve.

-Y si disculpa mi atrevimiento…¿me permitiría ser su acompañante en lo que resta de la velada?- pregunto Lavabo.

-Realmente no han cambiado….a pesar que se caso con otro hombre, siempre sintió gran afecto por él….y Lavabo es el único en doblegar a la temida Deneve Martel ocupando solo algunas palabras- se dijo Geralt. –Estoy casi seguro que Lady Deneve, estará complacida por tenerte como su acompañante.

-¡OH!...disculpe- dijo Lavabo viendo a Moon como a Marco. –No quería ser grosero…y espero que mi pregunta no parezca inoportuna- viendo a Deneve.

-Para…nada- contesto ella. –Será todo un honor….tenerlo junto a mí- recuperando su compostura autoritaria.

El joven rey se limito a mirar la escena con cierta diversión por ver a la mujer del parche como las enormes maquinas instaladas para lavar toda la ropa en el sitio.

-Entonces Deneve Martel…"No tiene un corazón de hielo"….- se dijo él. –No quiero parecer grosero….ni nada parecido…¿aquí realizaremos la reunión?- pregunto.

-¡No!- fue la respuesta de Moon mostrándose algo incomoda. –¡Sir Lavabo!- viendo al caballero.

Antes de poder responder una palabra, la escena se vio interrumpida cuando el legendario caballero y segundo al mando del joven rey se adelanto a los hechos.

-Con todo respeto…reina Moon, la conozco desde que era una adolescente…..pero recuerdo a su madre lo que realmente me intriga es la razón de tener a Sir Lavabo en este lugar…he sido testigo que es un gran espadachín en el campo de batalla- dijo Geralt. –Acaso él tiene otro propósito- inquirió a la reina.

La propia reina mantuvo silencio por unos segundos, antes de dar una respuesta concreta a los presentes.

-Ehm….disculpen, esto es realmente suele ser bastante difícil para mí….comprendería que ustedes llegara a repudiarme por mis acciones, pero era necesario hacerlo- contesto Moon. –Sir Lavabo, por favor.

-¡Por supuesto!- contesto Lavabo. –Por aquí…- tomando entre sus manos una lámpara para iluminar su camino.

El grupo compuesto por Moon, Marco, Deneve, Lavabo y Geralt se caminaron hacia un pequeño cuarto completamente vacío, pero el encargado de la lavandería sostuvo en lo más alto la lámpara mientras la reina Butterfly pronuncio un par de palabras en el mismo instante que la muralla se abrió lentamente revelando unas escaleras.

-Iremos a un nivel secreto del castillo, solo unos pocos conocen este lugar….eso me incluye como a River y Sir Lavabo- dijo Moon.

En cuanto a Marco pudo ver en los ojos de la reina aquel extraño miedo por aquello que se encontraba bajo la lavandería, comenzando el descenso hacia ese lugar. Por al menos cinco minutos ninguno de los integrantes del grupo emitió palabra alguna, era una marcha completamente silenciosa en especial por parte de Moon.

-¡Por aquí!- dijo la reina.

Luego de terminar la escalera llegaron hasta un corredor repleto de celdas completamente vacías,todo era iluminado por la lámpara que cargaba Sir Lavabo abriendo el camino hasta su destino notando a la distancia una tenue luz.

Marco, Deneve y Sir Geralt estudiaron en silencio las celdas vacías pero en la última celda de aquel lugar, estaba iluminada percatándose de una figura envuelta en una vieja capa.

-¡Vaya!- dijo el prisionero cerrando su libro. –Realmente me parece poco civilizado presentarse a un lugar, sin previo aviso….¿dónde quedaron sus modales?- pregunto al grupo.

-Silencio- dijo Sir Lavabo. –No seas insolente, deberías ser más agradecido.

-Agradecido- bufo él girándose en dirección del grupo.

Aquel prisionero se reincorporo resultando ser una criatura alta, de largo cabello negro que le llegaba hasta la cintura, su rostro estaba completamente demacrado y vistiendo ropas completamente desgatadas. Él estudio en silencio a los recién llegados posando su mirada en la reina Butterfly esbozando aquella sonrisa cargada de sarcasmo.

-Hola, Moon- dijo Toffee pero su atención estaba centrada completamente en otra persona. –El temido Dragón Rojo, el nuevo rey supremo de Mewni…. Y futuro esposo de la princesa Butterfly…me pregunto cómo puedes mostrar tanta benevolencia hacia la familia Butterfly en especial hacia la reina como su hija- comento a Marco y mostrando una sonrisa cargada de maldad.

* * *

 **¿Felices?...o..¿Dulce o truco?...yo creo que muchos de ustedes estaban esperando a la aparición de él….en fin aquí lo tiene…tratare de tener el próximo capítulo en un determinado periodo de tiempo, como tal iniciaremos el próximo capitulo retomaremos desde donde quedamos y el cual se titula:**

 **El Canto De Los Dragones Parte I: La Nueva Corona.**

 **Por esta ocasión creo pasare de los reviews pero quiero agradecer a SugarQueen 97, Angelacorus, Cohenn, Hina 590 como todos aquellos lectores que han seguido esta historia, en la próxima actualización responderé a todos los reviews…que dejen desde ya.**

 **Eso es todo por el momento, hasta la próxima.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hola lectores les saludos cordialmente trayendo un capítulo especial de A FairyTale For The Princess Butterfly and The King DragónSlayer, oficialmente entramos en la tercera parte de la primera temporada de este fic y siguiendo la guía que suelo utilizar para orientarme, nos corresponde en este capítulo numero 19 presentar de manera oficial un tráiler escrito en relación a los próximos cuatros capítulos, un opening y un ending.**

 **Como tal en la siguiente actualización nos quedan de 12 a 14 capitulo antes de concluir esta primera temporada, en la parte final me voy a referir de cierta manera sobre la inesperada revelación en relación a Toffee, los reviews, los próximos títulos de los siguientes cuatro capítulos y entre otras cosas.**

 **Antes de comenzar, le advierto lo que viene del tráiler tiene spoiler e iniciamos:**

* * *

 **(Inicio del tráiler).**

(Voz misteriosa masculina)…. _vivimos en un ciclo de odio…..hemos olvidado el significa de paz y pagado un precio muy alto por nuestras propias ambiciones…en especial…cuando el verdadero enemigo se levanta y espera entre las sombras su momento de gloria...p_ _ero los antiguos enemigos pueden dejar de lado sus diferencias para combatir aquella amenaza...y sacrificarnos por nuestros seres amados._

 **A FairyTale For The Princess Butterfly and The King DragónSlayer**

(En la celda de Toffee)…Moon les relata a Marco, Deneve y Geralt como Toffee fue capturado, mientras él solo se limita a escuchar sobre su derrota pero su atención continua sobre el joven rey.

-Sin duda tiene cierto parecido al príncipe Lucían- piensa Toffee.

(Cambio de secuencia)…un misterioso jinete cabalga en dirección de las montañas, sorteando una serie de obstáculos antes de llegar a un pueblo en ruinas y coincidentemente es rodeado por un grupo de guerreros portando hachas y espadas.

-¡¿Qué tenemos aquí?!- pregunta un guerrero perteneciente a los hijos de los dragones.

-¡Quiero hablar con la reina Jaya!- contesta el misterioso jinete.

(Cambio de secuencia)….Deneve Martel exhibe en el salón del trono una nueva corona fabricada con el fuego de los dragones, los asistentes pertenecientes a la nobleza como súbditos del Dragón Rojo observaban la escena mientras la mujer del parche deposita delicadamente sobre la cabeza de la princesa aquella corona.

-Bajo mi autoridad como suprema consejera del reino DragónSlayer…le otorgo el título de princesa consorte- Deneve a Star.

Emeria Martel portando entre sus manos un documento y leyendo:

-Con el título de princesa consorte, se le otorga desde este instante….el antiguo bastión Slayer, como todos sus ingresos convirtiéndola en la segunda persona más poderosa por debajo del rey DragónSlayer.

Los asistentes a la ceremonia aplauden e incluso los miembros de la comisión de magia se muestran incómodos por la influencia del ultimo DragónSlayer.

(Cambio de secuencia)….Un grupo de piromantes observaba a un chico de 13 años jadeando luego de un duro entrenamiento. Un piromante se adelanta tomando aquel joven estudiante y arrojándola hacia un lago congelado, dedicándole un par de palabras.

-¡Lo siento, mi príncipe!- dice aquel piromante. –Pero necesitamos a un verdadero dragón y debes demostrarlo.

Mientras Marco cae al vació lanzando un grito y cayendo hacia el fondo del lago mientras el hielo se rompe por el fuego de los piromantes.

(Cambio de secuencia)….Marco desciende de la torre de invitados llevando una armadura diferente mientras sus soldados liderados por el capitán Bruce lo esperan dedicándole un par de palabras.

-Majestad….nos prometió la victoria en la guerra y lo cumplió…siempre lo seguiremos donde sea e incluso hacia los salones de nuestros ancestros iremos con usted….¡Fieros y Valientes!- dice Bruce a Marco.

-¡Fiero y Valientes!- responde Marco viendo a sus soldados. –Prometo nunca abandonarlos.

(Serie de secuencia)….Jared y Keira escoltando a la princesa Butterfly mostrándose bastante afligida, Deneve en compañía de Geralt muestran sus respetos a la difunta reina Comet. Francis Halrinach observa a los soldados DragónSlayer construyendo una enorme pira de madera.

Los monarcas de Mewni escuchan con atención al Dragón Rojo en medio de la celebración de la victoria del templo con los líderes respectivos de los monstruos como invitados de honor.

En un recinto externo al castillo Butterfly se observaba al público aclamando mientras el príncipe de los demonios vistiendo una armadura y llevado su hacha de combate se prepara para combatir contra el Dragón Rojo.

-No pienso tener misericordia contigo y Star será mi esposa- dice Tom a Marco.

-Alguien debe darle una lección a este mocoso- se dice Marco con una mirada distinta a la acostumbrado y empuñando sus espadas gemelas. –Mírenlo…el niño jugando al soldado…y trae su propia armadura como su hacha…realmente debes llenar de orgullo a tus padres, príncipe Lucitor- mientras sus ojos destellan y comenzando el combate.

 _ **(Última secuencia).**_

En un salón repleto de hombres y mujeres observan al misterioso jinete arrojándolo a los pies del trono, la reina Jaya ordena quitarle la capucha al misterioso viajero, revelándose su verdadera identidad.

-¡Ha sido un tiempo, querido Darien!- dice Jaya.

 **(Fin del tráiler).**

* * *

 **(Inicio del opening).**

La bandera del reino DragónSlayer hondeando en contra del viento, mientras es cubierta por el fuego de la batalla y el rugir de los soldados cargando contra su enemigo.

 _¡Ellos son la comida y nosotros somos los cazadores!_

El dragón rojo observa desde su trono el mapa del reino DragónSlayer con los diversos castillos, en cambio Sir Geralt, Owen y Galia en el exterior del castillo de Nueva Draconis, alistan a las compañías para marchar a la guerra. Las tres Martel y los piromantes frente a un ejército del reino Butterfly dispuestos a luchar, Jared en compañía del batallón StormWind marchar en contra un campamento de mewmanos.

 _Nadie recuerda el nombre de las flores que han sido pisadas._ _  
_ _Las aves caídas esperan disculparse en el próximo viento e intentan volar de nuevo._

El Huracán Errante comandando por Tiberio abre fuego en contra de los barcos del reino Butterfly, el joven rey en compañía de Nachos se lanzan al ataque coincidentemente la sombra del Dragón Demonio emerge en compañía de sus tres dragones.

 _Las plegarias no nos salvaran._ _  
_ _¡Sólo la voluntad de luchar puede cambiar nuestro mundo!._

Los monarcas de Mewni observan con preocupación la guerra contra el reino DragónSlayer, la reina Moon como el rey River en compañía de la princesa Butterfly despiden a caballeros y soldados hacia el frente de la batalla mientras la sombra del dragón se alza sobre el castillo Butterfly.

 _Con tu fuerza sobrepasaras a los cerdos que se ríen de la voluntad de avanzar._ _  
_ _Nuestra satisfacción como ganado fortalece a esta falsa realidad._

En cambio la comisión de magia y los aliados del reino Butterfly se muestran preocupados por el avance de la guerra. La figura del Dragón Demonio se alza sobre todo Mewni y sus tres dragones atacan el castillo Johansen, en cambio Eclipsa se exilia en compañía de su esposo monstruo e hija hacia el reino DragónSlayer.

 _¡Somos tan libres como lobos hambrientos!._

La duquesa Thomas en compañía de sus soldados y caballeros, defienden su fortaleza del ataque del ejército Butterfly.

 _Prisioneros de la humillación, hemos comenzado el contra-ataque._

El Dragón Rojo, Sir Geralt, Owen, Galia, los caballeros dragones y el ejercito real llegan hasta la fortaleza FireBird con la bandera del reino Butterfly en lo más alto e iniciando la recuperación del hogar de Galia con un fiero ataque en contra de los invasores mewmanos.

 _¿No eres el cazador que mata a su presa, más allá de estas paredes?._

El Doctor observa el desarrollo de la guerra mientras el ogro conocido como Colmillo Rojo mira con ambiciones hacia el reino DragónSlayer. La reina Titania y el rey Oberón envían a sus espías hacia el mundo exterior especialmente en dirección del reino Butterfly.

 _Mientras tu cuerpo se quema lleno de energía._ _  
_ _Toma el arco y dispara una flecha llameante._

Marco en compañía de sus amigos y oficiales nuevamente observan el mapa de todo el reino DragónSlayer recuperando lentamente los territorios conquistados y centrando sus miradas hacia el castillo Butterfly.

 _¡Somos los cazadores!._

Y nuevamente el ejercito DragónSlayer marcha hacia otra batalla con el estandarte del dragón guiándolos hacia la victoria.

 **(Fin del opening).**

 **(Nota al margen: el opening es de la serie de anime Shingeki No Kyojin).**

* * *

 **(Inicio del ending).**

Star observa desde el balcón del castillo Butterfly hacia el horizonte comenzando a cantar, recordando a los caballeros y soldados de su reino que marcharon a la guerra como posterior derrota, sus memorias la llevan al día de la llegada del joven rey.

 _En el fondo de mis ojos llorosos_ _  
_ _Esta grabada tu silueta_

Su primera impresión en torno a su futuro esposo le quito el hablar en el preciso instante que le beso su mano y le hablo por primera vez

" _¿Adonde es capaz de llevarnos el mundo?"_ _  
_ _Esas palabras lograron separarnos_

La princesa Butterfly recorre los pasillos del castillo observando los estandartes de su reino y como los errores provocados por su familia al iniciar la invasión,

 _Incluso ahora en mis noches tormentosas_ _  
_ _Aunque no te veo yo te alcanzare_

En cambio el joven rey se encuentra en los jardines del castillo Butterfly y leyendo los nombres de los soldados caídos en el templo por defender a los monstruos. Una secuencia con cada uno de los personajes de la historia se presenta en sus diversas actividades diarias, él recuerda a cada uno de ellos mirando hacia el horizonte extraño su hogar.

 _Oh, vientos que cruzan los océanos_ _  
_ _Mis plegarias cruzaran la eternidad…_

La princesa Butterfly junto al Dragón Rojo viajan por alrededor del reino a lomos de Nachos, observando a los mewmanos. Los habitantes del reino observan maravillados al dragón del joven rey y lanzando algunos rugidos por toda la región.

 _Más allá del horizonte nublado_ _  
_ _Hay estrellas que cuentan historias_

La reina Moon estudia a la joven pareja con una sonrisa por la ventana del castillo recordando sus años de juventud junto a River.

" _No hay noche que no amanezca"_ _  
_ _Aquel pecado se ríe ahora de mí_

La sombra del Doctor, Mina Loveberry, el ogro Colmillo Rojo como todos aquellos que traicionaron al reino DragónSlayer emergen de las tinieblas observando al joven rey y sus súbditos.

 _Abrazo tu cuerpo tembloroso_ _  
_ _Mientras miro el incansable cielo_ _  
_ _Esas campanas iluminan la oscuridad_ _  
_ _Del camino para llegar a ti…_

La joven pareja disfruta su tiempo a solas mientras Keira como Jared espían en silencio, recordando su tiempo de infancia cuando el joven rey sonría con bastante regularidad. Los dos jóvenes se alejan lentamente de los jardines e incluso Deneve Martel es testigo de la escena mientras esboza una sonrisa por él.

 _Incluso ahora en mis noches tormentosas_ _  
_ _Aunque no te veo yo te alcanzare_ _  
_ _Oh, vientos que cruzan los océanos_ _  
_ _Mis plegarias cruzaran la eternidad…_

Ambos bailan en el corazón de los jardines del castillo Butterfly mientras la luna roja lentamente comienza a llegar a lo más alto del cielo nocturno iluminando a la dos jóvenes.

 _(Bis)_

 _Incluso ahora en mis noches tormentosas_ _  
_ _Aunque no te veo yo te alcanzare_ _  
_ _Oh, vientos que cruzan los océanos_ _  
_ _Mis plegarias cruzaran la eternidad…_ _  
_ _Mis plegarias cruzaran la eternidad…_

La princesa Star Butterfly emprende el largo viaje hacia el reino DragónSlayer junto a la comitiva del Dragón Rojo dejando atrás su hogar y terminando su canción.

 **(Fin del ending).**

 **(Nota al margen: el ending es de la serie de anime de Romeo x Juliet, agradecimiento especiales y créditos correspondientes a SugarQueen97 por aconsejarme en utilizar la canción de la serie…Gracias).**

* * *

 **Lectores hasta aquí llegamos con este especial dando inicio a la tercera parte de la primera temporada de** **A FairyTale For The Princess Butterfly and The King DragónSlayer. Eso me lleva que realmente muchos de los reviews anteriores quedaran completamente sorprendidos por la aparición de Toffee.**

 **Digamos me vino la idea de la prisión secreta por las palabras de Eclipsa menciono en la serie, que el lugar más peligroso del castillo resultaba ser la lavandería, así que tomando desde aquel punto me dije también puede ser lugar más seguro. En relación a lo sucedido con Deneve y Lavabo…hasta la mujer más temible del reino DragónSlayer merece algo de romance, algunas cosas se irán explicando a futuro.**

 **Como ya mencione estamos entre 12 a 14 capítulos para cerrar de manera oficial esta primera temporada, digamos que si el capitulo anterior les impactado imaginen el final de temporada que de seguro les sorprenderá con cada una de sus letras.**

 **En esta oportunidad los reviews por si solos se contestaron de alguna u otra forma quiero agradecer a SugarQueen97, MarcoSketcher, Hina590, Claudiozero777, Cohenn, Kevbray como todos aquellos lectores fantasmas que han seguido la historia y espero sus impresiones.**

 **Los próximos cuatros capítulos se titulan:**

 **El Canto De Los Dragones Parte I: La Nueva Corona.**

 **El Canto De Los Dragones Parte II: La Gran Victoria De Star.**

 **El Príncipe De Los Demonios Vs El Último DragónSlayer.**

 **La Elección De Jaya.**

 **Eso es todo lectores hasta la próxima, tal vez veamos el siguiente capítulo en un par de días antes debo resolver algo muy importante.**

 _ **Posdata: Si se preguntan lo de "algo muy importante"….es fácil estoy reescribiendo algunos pasajes del nuevo capítulo…. El Peso De Nuestras Decisiones….es posible que lo tengamos lo antes posibles, en la actualización del capítulo Carpe Diem explicare con más detalle todo.**_


	20. Chapter 20

**Hola lectores ha pasado un mes y un par de días desde nuestra última actualización siendo el opening, ending y tráiler de los próximos capítulos. Ahora retomaremos desde donde quedamos en el capítulo 18 y sin más que decir comenzamos:**

* * *

 **Contextualización:** _En el capitulo el grupo compuesto por Moon, Marco, Geralt, Deneve y Lavabo descendieron hacia el ultimo del castillo para charlar con el único prisionero, iniciaremos el capitulo desde donde quedo en el ultimo punto de vista._

* * *

 **El Canto De Los Dragones Parte I: La Nueva Corona**

 _ **Desde Marco.**_

-Hola, Moon- dijo Toffee pero su atención estaba centrada completamente en otra persona. –El temido Dragón Rojo, el nuevo rey supremo de Mewni…. Y futuro esposo de la princesa Butterfly…me pregunto cómo puedes mostrar tanta benevolencia hacia la familia Butterfly en especial hacia la reina como su hija- comento a Marco y mostrando una sonrisa cargada de maldad.

El Dragón Rojo se quedo estudiando inquisitivamente al Septariano notando como su cabello estaba en parte mezclado con negro, gris y blanco, su rostro demacrado, en su mano derecha carecía de un dedo, vestido con ropas desgastadas e incluso sus ojos reflejaban cierta inestabilidad mental.

-Sin duda el encierro le ha afectado- se dijo Marco. –De igual forma, es un gusto conocerlo- contesto.

-La vieja serpiente aún vive- bufo Deneve.

-Tampoco es tan extraño que una serpiente siga viva- dijo Geralt.

-Lo mismo digo- contesto Toffee. –La temible Deneve Martel y protectora de los reyes como reinas dragones. Sir Geralt de Westland una vieja leyenda viviente….realmente los años han sido más benevolentes con ustedes, yo me he estado pudriendo en este sitio- mostrando todo su odio hacia Moon.

La reina Butterfly solo se limito en ignorar al Septariano comenzando a relatar al joven rey, la mujer del parche y el legendario caballero lo sucedido hace un poco más de 20 años.

-Quizás esto lo aclare de mejor forma- dijo Moon quitándose el guante y revelando la corrupción de la magia oscura utilizada en contra del Monstruo Inmortal.

El relato de la reina comenzaba en el amanecer específicamente al mando de su ejército frente a los invasores, el combate se desarrollo en un día nublado posteriormente una lluvia cayó sobre ellos. En medio del fragor de la batalla, trato de abrirse paso para lograr su cometido siendo la destrucción del asesino de su madre pero un mal calculado, en el instante de lanzar su mortífero hechizo termino con el dedo cercenado del Septariano mientras los soldados y caballeros del reino Butterfly dominaban la situación motivados en vengar a la difunta reina.

-Cuando lance el hechizo…solo pude cortar el dedo…pero Rhombulus y Hekapoo entraron en acción…- recodaba Moon.

Toffee ignoraba los sucesos en torno a su captura centrándose en el joven rey y estudiándolo de pie a cabeza.

-Sin duda tiene cierto parecido al príncipe Lucían- se dijo. –Es una lástima estar prisionero…un verdadero rey soldado… como sus ancestros…da algo de miedo esa expresión tan siniestra...sin duda ha matado.

Moon continúo con la historia específicamente con Rhombulus aprovechando la oportunidad de cristalizar y Hekapoo abrió un portal dimensional en dirección con con aquel sitio por debajo de la lavandería. Cuando los guerreros de Toffee notaron su ausencia suponiendo lo peor y acto seguido rompiendo filas huyendo hacia la frontera del reino Butterfly para mantenerse en el exilio.

-Así ganamos la guerra…solo lo cristalizamos, enviamos aquí y cuando toda la situación se calmo ordene liberarlo al interior de esa celda…para mantenerlo hasta su muerte como prisionero…- concluyo Moon.

-Luego deseaste extender las fronteras del reino Butterfly…tomando tierras ancestrales de otros…pero lamentablemente, iniciaste una guerra contra una raza que ha vivido por mil años en Mewni, tu familia pago caro su osadía al tratar de vencer a los dragones…ellos conocen su oficio…son verdaderos conquistadores y solo alguien con medio cerebro iría hasta sus tierras…pero el ultimo dragón te enseño el significado de una verdadera guerra- dijo Toffee.

El joven rey se abrió paso quedando frente a frente del Septariano mirándolo con cierto interés como desafiante.

-¡Ned Overkill, envía sus saludos!- dijo Marco. –Príncipe Toffee de los Septarianos y acabo de perder dos monedas de oro por apostar con él.

-¡¿Ned Overkill?!- dijo Toffee quedando en silencio por oír aquel nombre.

La reina Butterfly se quedo pensando unos segundos luego de oír aquel nombre y recordando sus lecciones con los maestros del castillo en torno a la figuras más prominentes de los diversos reinos de Mewni.

-Un Septariano que empuñan dos espadas con gran destreza y en su cola una hoja afilada luchando contra tres enemigos a la vez, sus victorias son tan legendarias como sangrientas...Exiliado por su propia raza- dijo Moon captando la atención del resto de los presentes. –Pensé que estaba muerto.

-Igual- dijo Toffee.

-Ned Overkill…juro lealtad al reino DragónSlayer…un general de su calibre, era un autentico lujo pero ahora está alejado de la vida militar….y es el mayordomo de mi castillo- comento Marco. –Pero digamos que también recibí algo de educación militar de su parte…sin contar con la instrucción de Sir Geralt, los difuntos Lord Thomas y Lord FireBird.

-No me extraña- dijo Toffee apoyándose en los barrotes de la celda. –Y Sir Lavabo…mi cena estaba algo fría- viendo al caballero de la lavandería.

-Deberías ser más agradecido…con el trato que te hemos dado y nuestras charlas- dijo Lavabo.

-¿Charlas?- pregunto Moon en un tono autoritario.

-Sir Lavabo suele tener la lengua algo suelta...en los últimos días he estado al tanto de todo lo que sucede en el exterior…hablando del Dragón Rojo, la princesa consentida y sobre su victoria en el templo- comento Toffee con una sonrisa sarcástica y tomando lugar en su mesa en el interior de la celda.

-¡Sir Lavabo!- dijo Moon. –Le designe esta tarea por sus habilidades pero tampoco puedo tolerar que hables con el prisionero.

-Podría decir lo mismo- dijo Deneve. –Encerraste a Toffee afirmando que lo mataste, eso se considera desconfianza hacia tu propio reino como súbditos…sin mencionar lo sucedido con Comet.

-Quizás…la reina Moon tuvo sus razones…las cuales son más que comprensible- intervino Marco. –Tampoco es muy agradable que Lord Toffee se encuentre aquí encerrado pero cometió crimines en contra del reino Butterfly.

-Sin mencionar que ahora resulta ser solo un monstruo sin posiciones materiales o ejercito- secundo Geralt.

-Es verdad- dijo Toffee captando la atención de resto. –Puede que ahora sea un prisionero pero mi condena se debe a regicidio, conspiración y romper la paz…quizás podría comenzar a "colaborar" con el reino DragónSlayer.

El Septariano observo a los dos monarcas en especial a la reina Butterfly conteniendo su furia por sus palabras.

-¡Infeliz, lagartija!- dijo Moon. –¿Cómo te atreves?...luego de asesinar…a mi madre…matar a inocentes mewmanos, destruir pueblos indefensos….y hablas de…"colaborar"…con él.

-¡Reina Moon!- dijo Deneve. –Le recuerdo que es su prisionero…solo resulta ser un Septariano, sin poder ni ejercito…tampoco debe caer en provocaciones.

La mujer del parche como el joven rey, el legendario caballero y el caballero de lavandería mostraron su apoyo incondicional hacia la reina Butterfly. En cambio Toffee continuaba esbozando aquella sonrisa cargada de sarcasmo dirigida hacia su enemiga pero el Dragón Rojo se acerco nuevamente hasta la celda y dijo:

-Debería aplicar la justicia del rey pero lamentablemente…tampoco puedo desconocer el antiguo tratado…DragónSlayer-Septariano firmando en el pasado…que nos hace aliado y sin mencionar el pacto con la reina…- manteniendo silencio antes de decir otra cosa. –Con la reina de los Faeries…conformando la antigua coalición…a pesar de los siglos que han pasado, solo te diré esto…cuando llegue el momento de tome como el titulo de monarca del reino Butterfly…te garantizo un juicio como es debido…Lord Toffee.

-Lo esperare con gusto- contesto Toffee. –Y también considere que puedo serle de ayuda, majestad.

Cuando el grupo decidió retirarse del calabozo por debajo de la lavandería pudieron escuchar la siniestra carcajada del Septariano por su futuro juicio. Unos minutos después en los niveles superiores se quedaron charlando antes de regresar a sus respectivas habitaciones.

-Sin duda…es sorprendente que siga vivo…pero tampoco puede dejar que se quede en ese sitio…y mentir al resto- dijo Deneve a Moon.

-Lamentablemente…él tiene una posición distinguida pero ha cometido crímenes de guerra como regicidio…un juicio en un futuro cercano podría dejar zanjado todo ese asunto- comento Geralt.

-Nos tiene donde quiere- dijo Moon. –Siempre lograr adelantarse al resto y planear…sus próximos movimientos…ahora sabe que tendrá una oportunidad de ser libre.

-Al menos que tenga un "AS" bajo la manga- dijo Marco. –Sin mencionar que tampoco podemos ejecutarlo como un criminal cualquiera.

-¿Y sobre su juicio?- pregunto Moon a Marco.

-Sí, desea ejecutarlo puede hacerlo pero él tiene una posición privilegiada como príncipe de los monstruos siniestros. El juicio dentro de un par de años puede significar el fin de sus acciones como vengarse de lo sucedido con su madre…- respondió Marco.

-Sin duda Lord Thomas lo educo bien- se dijo Geralt de brazos cruzados. –Ya va siendo hora de ir a dormir…mañana tenemos la ceremonia de la princesa Star, podremos tratar el asunto de Toffee…dentro de un par de días, de forma más calmada.

-Concuerdo- dijo Moon.

-Sí- contesto Deneve viendo de reojo a Lavabo. –Ustedes pueden adelantarse quiero charlar con Lavabo…un rato antes de ir a dormir.

-¿Enserio?- pregunto Lavabo ladeando un poco la cabeza y comprendiendo el mensaje. –¡Oh!...si es verdad quiero ponerme al día con Lady Deneve.

-Ya es pasada de la medianoche- dijo Moon.

Cuando la reina Butterfly, el joven rey y el legendario caballero dejaron al encargado de la lavandería como a la mujer del parche a solas en el sitio. En medio de su viaje hacia los niveles superiores del castillo, mantuvieron cierto silencio pero en sus mentes estaban especulando sobre el hombre como la mujer del parche.

-Creo que alguien tuvo suerte- comento Geralt.

-Solo espero que Deneve…lo trate bien- secundo Marco. –¿Reina Moon?- pregunto.

-Nada- contesto Moon teniendo ideas bastante similares a los comentarios de Marco y Geralt.

* * *

 _ **Es un nuevo día en el reino Butterfly especialmente para la joven princesa Star Butterfly, en compañía de Keira Martel.**_

 _ **Ambas jóvenes se dirigen al salón comedor a desayunar en cambio el Dragón Rojo como sus súbditos se encuentran en la torre de invitados preparándose para la ceremonia.**_

* * *

 _ **Salón comedor, esa mañana.**_

-¡MUERO DE HAMBRE!- rugió Keira entrando en el salón comedor siguiendo a la princesa Butterfly.

Las dos jóvenes se convirtieron en el centro de atención de los miembros de la familia Butterfly como los sirvientes que atendían las necesidades de los nobles. Keira Martel llevaba una prenda con las mangas rasgadas de color amarillo resaltando su cuerpo esbelto como en sus brazos exhibiendo sus tatuajes tribales perteneciente a los hijos de los dragones, un par de pantalones de cuero como sus botas y por ultimo llevando entre sus manos la prenda de cuero que solía llevar en todo momento en el torso del cuerpo.

En cuanto a la princesa se presento con un atuendo diferente al que solía utilizar habitualmente, en esta ocasión llevaba un abrigo de color azul con una hombrera con aspecto de cabeza de dragón, un corset brocado color blanco con detalles en azul, pantalones negros, un cinturón de cuero con hebilla de oro, en las manos llevaban un par de guantes que le llegaban hasta los codos revelando parte del brazo como los hombros y calzando un par de botas con agujetas que le llegaban a poco centímetros de la rodilla permitiendo gran movilidad e incluso su cabello iba con un peinado muy diferente.

-¡Quieta!- dijo Keira acercándose a la princesa revisando la trenza que le caía por espalda como el resto de las nuevas ropas de la princesa. –Perfecto.

La princesa observo de reojo a su extensa familia notando como hablaban en voz baja por su nueva vestimenta. En cuanto Moon como River observaron a la su hija notando una apariencia muy distinta a la que solía emitir, mostrándose como una joven mujer en vez de una niña que solía ver habitalmente.

-Mi pequeña ya no es una niña- dijo River viendo a Star.

-Cariño, te ves muy hermosa- dijo Moon estudiando a su hija por completo. –Necesito conocer a la costurera de Marco- se dijo.

La princesa considero en ponerse uno de sus vestidos pero por consejo de Keira Martel en torno a la ceremonia que se realizaría al medio-día en el salón del trono frente a la familia real, los nobles del reino Butterfly, los príncipes como princesas de Mewni y el joven rey junto a sus temibles acompañantes.

-Ahora es toda una dama del reino DragónSlayer, esa hombrera es de plata trabajada por los piromantes con ayuda de un dragón- comento Keira tomando lugar junto a Star en la mesa. –Y toda la ropa es trabajo de Madre Selena…la esposa de Sir Geralt y madre de Owen.

-¡¿Madre Selena?!- pregunto Star.

-Es un apodo que se gano con los años- contesto Keira notando el desayuno del resto de las jóvenes Butterfly, a base de avena como fruta y comprendiendo ciertas razones. –Es broma…realmente cuidan la línea…y para qué decir de Star….está muy delgada- se dijo y poniéndose nuevamente de pie.

-¿Dónde va?- se pregunto Star viendo a Keira acercándose a los sirvientes.

Ella noto como algunos de sus familiares observaban a la invitada en su poco predecible actuar, otros simplemente murmuraba ciertos asuntos en torno al futuro rey del reino Butterfly como sus singulares súbditos.

-Tal vez, Tom Lucitor sería mejor opción.

-Él tampoco nos ha favorecido en algo siempre está rodeado de sus más cercanos.

-Sus oficiales, caballeros y soldados son incluso molestos pero sus más cercanos como esa chica, llegan a dar miedo.

Siendo algunos comentarios que pudo escuchar Star como sus padres expresando cierto disgusto por parte de la familia Butterfly, en torno al joven rey y sus súbditos. En cuanto a Keira regreso junto a la princesa trayendo dos platos con un desayuno bastante contundente y realizando cierto comentario en voz alta.

-Star, debes comer algo más…estas muy delgada…y lo mismo va para el resto de las primas- mientras sus ojos destellaban con cierta furia. –Aun quieren al demonio meloso…cuando lo vuelva a ver le daré una paliza, después de todo...las ratas ahonda en sus asuntos y pueden terminan devoradas- se dijo.

La joven Martel traía consigo dos platos con pan tostados, dos gruesas rebanadas de jamón en cada plato, tocino muy tostado, dos huevos para cada una y un sirviente traía una jarra de cerveza negra.

-Cerveza negra…siempre sabe bien, a primera hora de la mañana…en especial con este desayuno- comento Keira viendo a Star. –Anímate tienes un largo dio por delante.

-¡Es mucha comida!- afirmo Star.

-¿Enserio?- pregunto Keira viendo su desayuno. –A mi me parece bien, sin contar que estas muy delgada.

La princesa se quedo en silencio y observando su desayuno mientras una joven sirvienta con la jarra de cerveza negra repartía entre dos vasos para ambas jóvenes. En cambio los miembros de la familia Butterfly se quedaron pasmados por ver a Star actuar de aquella forma, ella siempre se mostraba siguiendo el protocolo como recordar su posición pero desde la llegada de la comitiva del Dragón Rojo había comenzando a cambiar y en especial tras la victoria del templo.

-¡A su salud, familia Butterfly!- dijo Keira tomando un largo trago de cerveza.

-¡A su salud!- dijo Star dando pequeños sorbos. –Esta rica- se dijo.

River se quedo perplejo por el actuar de su hija e incluso Moon le parecía ver en la princesa cierta comodidad entre los DragónSlayers en especial con Keira.

-No puedo creerlo- dijo Hank Butterfly, primo en tercer grado de Moon y cuarto grado de Star. –Debemos soportar a estos matones de quinta, ahora Star ha comenzando actuar como ellos.

-Concuerdo- secundo Ashley Butterfly. –Ni siquiera nuestra familia ha salido beneficiada en algo…sobre de esta…" nueva alianza"…simplemente ese Dragón…se ha dedicado a pasearse por el castillo.

Lentamente los comentarios estallaron uno tras otro exigiendo algo más en la nueva alianza de ambos reinos, en especial algunos familiares de la princesa especulaban sobre el tiempo a solas entre ella y el joven rey. River tratando hacer callar a su familia e incluso Moon se sumo a la discusión algunos miembros de la familia mantuvieron silencio como en el caso de Etheria, Felicity y Heartrude luego de su experiencia como advertencia.

-Las ratas ahondas en sus asuntos...pero sino tienen cuidado acaban…"devoradas"- comento Keira captando la atención de cada miembro de la familia Butterfly. –Son una verdadera desagracia…depositando sus esperanzas en un demonio meloso, con complejo de niño malcriado…también desea que Marco, les dé algo de poder pero déjenme informales que…el reino DragónSlayer, somos una nación fuerte e independiente- dando algunos bocados a su desayuno.

La joven Martel desplegó su ala derecha con aspecto de murciélago y la punta de la extremidad se clavo en medio de la mesa provocando un silencio tenso, ella dio unos pequeños sorbos a su cerveza retomando la palabra.

-Deberían ser más agradecidos…sino fuera por Marco, mi abuela Deneve o Sir Geralt…tanto los soldados, caballeros e incluso los miembros perteneciente a la nobleza…estaríamos masacrando a sus soldados y caballeros en el patio como los pasillos de este castillo…por mero placer, eso me incluye…ya saben…ahora somos… "aliados"- viendo de reojo a la princesa. –Y les advierto que si hablan mal de Star…personalmente me encargare de ponerlos en su lugar.

Coincidentemente las puertas del salón se abrieron de par ingresando por ellas un grupo de mujeres con armadura completa y portando espadas como hachas de combates,

-¡Veo que tenemos un problema aquí!- bufo Cleo. –¡Princesa y lady Martel!- realizando una leve reverencia.

-Hola, lady Cleo- dijo Star. –Señoritas- asistiendo al resto de las mujeres pertenecientes a los caballeros dragones.

-Solo aclarando algunos puntos- contesto Keira dando otro sorbo a su cerveza. –Y eso me recuerda…¿Cómo estuvo la reunión?...¿y el rey?- fueron sus preguntas.

-Lo usual..….instrucciones….proteger el salón y otras tonteras…..en cuanto al rey, como el resto de los hombres preparándose….corte de cabello, una afeitada…será escoltado por el maestro Geralt y su señor padre.

-Prosigamos con el desayuno…creo que los miembros de mi familia comprendieron el mensaje- dijo Moon. –Tampoco podemos retrasarnos.

-¡Es verdad!- secundo River. –Ya era tiempo de callarlos- se dijo.

La princesa se giro en dirección de las mujeres e ignorando algunos de sus familiares centrando su atención en Lady Cleo y sus hermanas de armas.

-¿Desean desayunar?- pregunto Star viendo a las 15 mujeres, en aceptar la propuesta de la princesa. –Tomen lugar junto a mí. Los familiares de la princesa se quedaron en silencio pero la joven Martel esbozaba una sonrisa cargada de sarcasmo.

-¡Ratas!- se dijo Keira. –Eso me recuerda…querida familia Butterfly, que serán deleitados con mi hermosa voz- comento a los presentes.

 _ **Medio día, salón del trono.**_

Las imponentes puertas del salón se abrieron de par chocando contra la pared retumbando en todo el sitio y los presentes posaron sus miradas en las tres figuras masculinas comenzando por el legendario caballero llevando su armadura de forma impecable, en cambio Tiberio vestía sus ropas de color negro con detalles en dorado con orgullo portando su sable a un lado como una segunda arma en su cintura y por último el joven vestido con su traje de color negro, camisa blanca con una cinta al cuello con intricado nudo y un prendedor, su abrigo rojo con algunos detalles en negro y calzando una botas en punta hicieron ingreso al salón del trono.

-(Tu princesa es muy bonita, majestad)- comento Tiberio en la lengua de los dragones.

-(¡Esas ropas son las que hizo Selena!)- afirmo Geralt.

-(Exacto…ahora les recuerdos que debemos comportarnos)- dijo el joven rey notando la presencia de Heartrude entre los asistentes y entre ellos a los honorable miembros de la comisión de magia con una expresión de disgustos. –Luego me encargo de ellos.

En cambio los nobles del reino Butterfly miraban con cierta curiosidad al joven rey luego de lo acontecido con el fallido intento de asesinato, ellos eran testigo como su futuro rey saludaba a sus soldados como caballeros y escuchando claramente.

-¡Fieros y valientes!.

Algunos jóvenes mujeres de la nobleza hablaban en voz baja en torno a Marco realizando cierta comparación con el príncipe de los demonios.

-Ni siquiera el príncipe Lucitor se mezcla con sus demonios.

-Eso es verdad…el príncipe Thomas casi nunca se ve en el patio de entrenamiento solo estaba alrededor de la princesa.

-El DragónSlayer tiene cierto atractivo en especial con esa cicatriz…algunas sirvientas hablan que lo han visto entrenar con el torso expuesto.

En cuanto desde el otro lado del salón con los soldados como caballeros dragones con ver pasar al castaño lo saludaban.

-Majestad.

-Majestad.

-Se ven mucho más civilizado- bromeo Marco desatando las carcajadas de sus súbditos luego de recorte de cabello como una afeitada.

La princesa Star Butterfly se encontraba de pie junto a sus padres en los respectivos tronos, exhibiendo sus nuevas ropas con una visión de todo el salón, estudio a los presentes contando a los nobles del reino, los príncipes como princesas de Mewni, algunos caballeros mewmanos y la comitiva del joven rey. Moon alzo las manos en señal para callar a todos los presentes y cediendo la palabra al Dragón Rojo ascendiendo algunos peldaños y hablo.

-¡Antes de iniciar ceremonia!- comenzó. –¡La señorita Keira Martel nos honrara con una canción muy especial para el reino DragónSlayer!- cediendo la palabra a la pelinegra.

Cuando Keira Martel se ubico en el corazón del salón de trono alzo su manos hacia los cielos del recinto, pidiendo la atención de los nobles, caballeros, soldados y sirvientes. La pelinegra respiro profundo esperando que todas las voces cesaran de una sola vez.

-¡En memoria de nuestros fieros y valientes caídos en la batalla del templo!- rugió Keira comenzando su canto:

Land of bear and land of ego  
Land that gave us birth and blessing  
Land that called us ever homewards  
We will go home across the mountains  
We will go home  
We will go home  
We will go home across the mountains  
Oooh Ahh  
Oooh Ahh

Land of freedom land of heroes  
Land that gave us hope and memories  
Hear our singing hear our longing  
We will go home across the mountains  
We will go home  
We will go home  
We will go home across the mountains  
We will go home  
We will go home  
We will go home across the mountains  
Oooh Ahh  
Oooh Ahh Oooh

Los habitantes del reino Butterfly se mostraron en parte incomodo como cautivados por aquella canción, por otro los DragónSlayers murmuraban cada letra, recordando a los 65 soldados caídos en la batalla del templo e incluso el joven rey estaba unido junto a sus súbditos.

Land of sun and land of moonlight  
Land that gave us joy and sorrow  
Land that gave us love and laughter  
We will go home across the mountains  
We will go home  
We will go home  
We will go home across the mountains  
We will go home  
We will go home  
We will go home across the mountains  
Oooh Ahh  
Oooh Ahh Oooh

En el salón del trono se percibía un extraño ambiente con aquella canción y con los DragónSlayers manteniendo aquel silencio tan extraño.

In the land that spread before us We have gone home across the mountains  
We will go home  
We will go home  
We will go home across the mountains  
We will go home  
We will go home  
We will go home across the mountains

-¡Por nuestros caídos!- dijo Keira. –¡Y nuestras futuras victorias!.

Los soldados, caballeros como todos aquellos provenientes del reino DragónSlayer rugieron. La siguiente parte de la ceremonia se abrió con algunos discursos por parte de la familia Buttefly en torno a los beneficios de la alianza, pero Deneve Martel intercambio una mirada con Etheria Butterfly y se dijo:

-Anciana…no te preocupes…tampoco vamos a traicionarlos.

La siguiente parte de la ceremonia estuvo a cargo del primer ministro Lekmet que se resumió en lo siguiente:

-Balidos, balidos y balidos- pronuncio por al menos 10 minutos o en otras palabras hablando de paz como cooperación entre ambos reinos.

Cuando Deneve Martel en compañía de Emeria Martel cargando entre sus manos una caja de madera. Apenas pronuncio la primera palabra e inmediatamente las voces callaron y atentos a lo que vendría a continuación:

-Soy Deneve Martel, actual baronesa de la casa Martel- comenzó la mujer del parche. –Llamo a la princesa heredera del reino Butterfly, para reclamar su derecho frente a todos nosotros.

La princesa Butterfly avanzo bajo la mirada de los presentes, leves murmullos se escuchaban en el salón.

-Lady Deneve Martel- dijo Star viendo a su familia, caballeros, los nobles del reino Butterfly e incluso la comisión de magia estudiando la escena. –Por sus palabras reclamo mi derecho.

-¡Emeria!- dijo Deneve.

Emeria Martel cargando entre sus manos aquella caja, revelo su contenido en su interior siendo una corona de acero con una gema de color ámbar en el centro, la mujer del parche retiro con cuidado la corona de la princesa y tomando la nueva corona entre manos.

-Esta corona ha sido portada por las princesas del reino DragónSlayer, por generaciones. No es oro ni plata, solo es acero forjado por el fuego de los dragones y una gema de ámbar que representa el espíritu del reino- dijo Deneve. –Bajo mi autoridad como suprema consejera del reino DragónSlayer, le otorgo el título de princesa consorte- colocando la nueva corona sobre la cabeza de la princesa.

La comitiva de los DragónSlayers comenzó a aplaudir, lo siguiente fue escuchar a Emeria Martel portando un documento y leyéndolo:

-Con el título de princesa consorte, se le otorga desde este instante…el antiguo bastión Slayer, como todos sus ingresos convirtiéndola en la segunda persona más poderosa por debajo del rey DragónSlayer- dijo Emeria. –¡Felicidades!- con una reverencia como todos los miembros de la comitiva del joven rey

La parte de la ceremonia iba con la entrega oficial de la llave como la firma del documento, coincidentemente se había dispuesto una mesa con una silla como todos los implementos necesarios para realizar la firma como colocar el sello oficial. Keira Martel se abrió paso tomando lugar en la mesa mientras Deneve Martel invitada a la princesa a poner su firma en el decreto.

-La consejera de leyes, Keira Martel necesita su firma antes de colocar el sello real- índico Deneve.

-Keira es la consejera de leyes- se dijo Star llegando hasta donde se encontraba la más joven de las Martel. –Consejera Keira.

-Princesa Star- dijo Keira colocando el documento frente a ella y viendo como Star tomaba la pluma luego de humedecerla en la tinta, por ultimo mientras escribía su nombre. La pelinegra tomo nuevamente el decreto revisando la firma, posteriormente coloco el sello real. –Su título de princesa consorte….y las llaves del bastión Slayer, princesa Star.

Los miembros de la comitiva del Dragón Rojo, estallaron en júbilo por ver a la princesa Butterfly portando la nueva corona.

* * *

 _ **El resto de la ceremonia continúo con una comida sencilla que se extendió por la primera parte de la tarde de aquel día, como el posterior anuncio de la fiesta de celebración como la necesidad de madera como dos catapultas.**_ _ **El cierre de la ceremonia continuo con la princesa recibiendo su primera marca en el hombro derecho como símbolo de su victoria y reconociendo la oficialmente como un miembro de los DragónSlayers, aquel tatuaje fue realizada con magia siendo la responsable la propia Deneve Martel y Emeria Martel.**_

 _ **Luego de un par de horas, la vida en el castillo regresaba a la normalidad por el momento.**_

* * *

 _ **Por la tarde, mausoleo de las reinas Butterflys.**_

-Reina Comet- dijo Geralt.

-Disculpa vieja amiga por no venir antes- dijo Deneve. –Debes estar muy orgullosa de tu hija como nieta- quitando algo de nieve sobre la placa.

La mujer del parche como el legendario caballero mostraron sus respetos a la difunta reina Comet Butterfly recordando cada uno a su propio modo. Deneve había se entero por parte de Sir Lavabo de donde se encontraba la tumba, en cambio Geralt había seguido a la alta consejera del joven rey hacia aquel sitio apartado del castillo Butterfly, luego de cruzar algunos pasillos como abrirse paso por la nieve llegaron hasta donde se encontraba el mausoleo de las difuntas reinas Butterflys.

-Ella…siempre fue una mujer con una gran sonrisa…y pensar que ella pudo lograr la paz entre mewmanos y monstruos- comento Deneve. –No merecía morir.

-Nadie merece morir…pero ya sabes que siempre vendrá una próxima guerra…incluso Marco lo sabe- contesto Geralt.

-Ganamos una guerra y ya estamos esperando la próxima…¿Quién será el nuevo enemigo?- pregunto al caballero.

-Buena pregunta…tampoco quiero saber la respuesta…y estoy cansado de luchar...pero lamentablemente si debo luchar lo haré una vez más- dijo Geralt.

Ambos se quedaron observando la tumba de Comet por algunos minutos, cuando cierta voz capto por completo su atención.

-¡Que sorpresa!- dijo Glossaryck flotando alrededor de ambos. –El poderoso Geralt y la temible Deneve…sin duda verlos juntos es un evento único.

-No puede- se dijo Geralt. –¿Qué quieres?...Glossaryck.

-No tenemos tiempo para tus…."juegos"…- indico Deneve.

El pequeño hombre azulado esbozo una sonrisa en parte sarcástica pero centrando su atención en la tumba de la reina Comet.

-¡Que grosero!- dijo Glossaryck mostrándose ofendido en parte. –Solo vengo aquí a visitar a las anteriores reinas y mis respetos correspondientes…ahora la pregunta es…¿Cómo le fue con Toffee?- viendo el cambio de expresión de la mujer como el caballero.

-¡Maldito!- dijo Deneve capturando al hombrecillo sin mostrar mayor resistencia. –¡¿Acaso es un chiste lo que hacemos?!- pregunto.

-No- fue su respuesta manteniendo aquella sonrisa y centrando su atención en el legendario caballero que sostenía el pomo de su espada.

-La reina Comet sin duda tolerada todas tus habladurías….enano azul…pero nosotros somos muy diferentes- contesto Geralt.

-¡OH!...esa espada…resulta ser muy diferente a la que solías utilizar en tu juventud…¿es un regalo?- pregunto. –Tal vez de alguien muy estimado por su honorable persona, Sir Geralt.

Ambos cruzaron una mirada fugaz dejando en libertad al pequeño hombrecillo azulado y despidiéndose de la difunta reina, emprendiendo el camino hacia la torre de invitados pero Glossaryck les impidió salir de aquel sitio.

-No estamos de humor- dijo Deneve con los brazos cruzados. –¿Qué quieres?- pregunto.

-Por donde comenzamos…la espada de Geralt sin duda resultar la espada de alguien muy importante...y en torno a usted, solo deseo saber que les pareció el prisionero de la reina Moon- inquirió a Deneve como Geralt.

-Realmente es sorprende que esté vivo- contesto Geralt. –No me fió de él.

-Concuerdo con Geralt- dijo Deneve. –Esa lagartija sin duda….no es de fiar pero tampoco me deja tranquila, su actitud tan relajada…es astuto pero tampoco ha huido.

-Yo tampoco me fió de él- dijo Glossaryck. –En ocasiones suelo vigilarlo pero solo se limita a leer uno que otro libro que solicita a Sir Lavabo o sus comidas…en lo personal prefiero verlo en…"hielo"…pero estoy casi seguro que algo trama- afirmo.

-Opino igual- dijo Geralt.

-Concuerdo- dijo Deneve. –¿Cuál es tu plan?- pregunto.

-Por el momento quiero seguir estudiándolo en secreto…ni siquiera se lo he dicho a la reina Moon pero cuando algo suceda deseo contar con los DragónSlayers y su rey- indico Glossaryck. –¿Me ayudaran?- pregunto.

-Si- contestaron al unisonó.

 _ **En los jardines reales.**_

-¿Dónde fue?- se pregunto mirando en todas direcciones y caminando un par de pasos encontrando las huellas de un par de botas. –Por aquí- se dijo.

La princesa se fue abriendo paso entre la nieve acumulada de la noche anterior buscando a su prometido para charlar antes de la cena de esa noche junto a sus padres, luego de varios días atendiendo algunos asuntos como lo sucedido con los monstruos y la batalla del templo para asegurarse su supervivencia y tras la ceremonia realizada en el salón trono apenas había podido intercambiar palabra alguna con su prometido.

En medio de su búsqueda por los jardines del castillo entre la nieve caída de la noche anterior, siguiendo las huellas tratando de construir su propio camino escucho un leve rugido.

-¡¿El dragón?!- se pregunto buscando en todas direcciones. –Pero él…o mejor dicho.

Star dio un paso hacia atrás topándose con una segunda huella y un pequeños charcos de sangre que iban junto al primer par de pisadas, ella se mostro aterrada por aquellas señales recordando lo sucedido en el templo con el dragón en medio de la batalla, luego de unos metros con el valor pendiendo de un hilo volvió a oír aquel rugido y una voz.

-¿Enserio?...ya has comido mucho y quieres más….glotona.

-¡¿Marco?!- llamo en voz baja.

Cuando la princesa llego hasta el punto más lejano de los jardines observo al imponente dragón y su prometido quedando atónita con ver aquel espectáculo en especial por ver al enorme reptil llevando entre sus fauces a un joven alce. Nachos poso su mirada en la princesa y engullendo de un solo bocado a su presa estudiando por algunos segundos a la joven.

-¡Quieta!- se adelanto Marco y hablando en voz baja. –Quédate detrás y nada de movimiento bruscos.

-Si- contesto Star.

La criatura exhibía su larga hilera de colmillos, acto seguido desplegó sus alas y apoyando sus patas delanteras lanzando un tercer rugido hacia ella.

-¡Haz una reverencia!- señalo Marco.

-¿Una reverencia?- pregunto confundida y aferrada a él.

-Los dragones son algo complicados….pero las hembras como Nachos…suelen ser muy orgullosas, territoriales e incluso celosas.

-¿Es hembra?- pregunto aun más confundida. –Pensé que era un chico.

-Error mío, siempre la he mimado en exceso…pero ahora solo haz la reverencia- indico.

-Creo que me va a comer- se dijo Star.

Nachos observo inquisitivamente a la princesa deteniéndose a unos pocos metros realizando una reverencia digna de una reina hacia otro monarca, el dragón se calmo lentamente inclinándose levemente hacia ella y olfateándola.

-Tranquila…ella esta memorizando tu olor…no hagas movimiento brusco- dijo Marco apoyándose en un árbol y buscando algo en especifico en su bolsillo. –Nachos responderá la reverencia.

La princesa observo como las palabras de su prometido se iban cumpliendo comenzando por la reverencia de Nachos, por segunda vez volvió a olfatear a la princesa por largos minutos antes de desplegar sus alas y emprender el vuelo sin rumbo fijo.

-¡Glotona!- se dijo Marco cargando entre sus manos un papel y una pequeña bolsa de cuero. –A su servicio princesa consorte- dijo.

La princesa lentamente fue recuperándose de su inusual experiencia con el dragón del joven rey, notando como él estaba sumido en sus propios pensamientos y leyendo aquel papel.

-Ehm…quería…verte- dijo ella. –Pero si estas muy ocupado podemos hablar en la cena con mis padres…- solo dio unos pasos antes de ser atrapa entre los brazos de él.

-Yo también quiero verte…apenas hemos tenido tiempo para vernos y compartir, tampoco quiero que pienses que soy alguien carente de…."cariño"…- le susurro al oído provocando en la princesa sonrojarse por completo. –Demos un paseo.

Unos minutos después ambos se encontraban recorriendo donde se encontraban admirando las estatuas de las anteriores reinas Butterfly.

-La reina Festivia- leyó Marco en voz alta. –Sin duda le gustaba la diversión por cómo fue retratada.

-Ella siempre le gustaba ver al reino divertirse especialmente con Hekapoo, eran mejores amigas…a pesar que los monstruos de aquel entonces deseaba la guerra. El joven rey observo a la antigua reina por algunos segundos realizando cierta comparación en los rasgos faciales entre ella y la actual princesa Butterfly.

-Un leve parecido…pero también sucedió en mi familia algunos tenían el cabello castaño rojizo pero ahora resulta ser solo castaño…claro soy el último de los DragónSlayers- se dijo Marco.

-¡¿Y tienes en tu castillo algo parecido?- pregunto Star.

-En realidad…- dijo Marco pensando la respuesta por unos segundos. –Se hace la estatua de cada rey y reina DragónSlayer y se instala en el castillo en el interior…los jardines resultar más que nada para pasar el tiempo o incluso en ocasiones tomarme un descanso y leer algo en paz.

El joven rey le describió como eran los jardines del castillo de Nuevas Draconis poseyendo diversos tipos de arboles, flores, césped por todo lados y conectado con un camino de piedra recorriendo con facilidad todo el sitio.

-En las mañanas de verano son agradables, en las tardes mezclado con el calor se expele aroma de las flores puede ser jazmín, rosas e incluso lirios…y el anochecer suele ser bastante agradable…pero en invierno todo cambia…solo lluvia…nunca vemos nieve…solo cerca de las montañas…en ocasiones mis perros suelen destrozar el jardín con sus juegos, mi mayordomo enloquece por sus desastres…son unos sinvergüenzas- comento el castaño.

La princesa noto la nostalgia de su prometido en torno a su hogar en especial hablando del castillo de los DragónSlayers.

-¿Y cuanto perros tienes?...¿son de cacería? O…¿mascotas?- pregunto.

-Jejeje…son 9 mis mascotas…realmente les gusta correr y hasta duermen en mi habitación e incluso les gusta destrozar algunas cortinas…- comento Marco.

-Parecen ser muy traviesos- indico Star.

-Sí, bastante- contesto Marco.

Ambos jóvenes en su recorrido llegaron hasta una fuente elabora con figuras de guerricornios, en medio de su paso el joven rey reviso en el hombro derecho de la princesa su nuevo tatuaje símbolo de su victoria.

-¿Duele?- pregunto.

-Hasta hace un par de horas…me causaba algo de ardor pero ya no es como antes- contesto.

Marco se acerco a ella revisando en el hombro derecho de la princesa su nuevo tatuaje, él inspecciono la marca rúnica realizaba por Deneve y Emeria.

-¡Sin duda se te ve bien!- comento Marco. –Y ahora eres la princesa consorte como la propietaria legítima de bastión Slayer….sin duda te va a gustar esta cerca del mar.

-¡Fantástico!- dijo Star

La pareja continuo paseando por los jardines en ocasiones algunos soldados del reino Butterfly pasaban por el lugar observando la escena, coincidentemente las figuras de dos miembros de la comitiva vigilaban a los jóvenes.

-Sin duda, es una hermosa chica…solo espero que tenga paciencia con Marco- comento Tiberio.

-Cariño, la princesa es un verdadero encanto…mejor continuemos nuestro paseo- señalo Emeria. –Esta noche tendremos la noche, nuestro querido Marco tiene una cena y él quiere pasar el mayor tiempo posible con la princesa Star.

 _ **Una hora después, salón comedor del castillo.**_

-La cena está servida- dijo Manfred realizando una reverencia como los demás asistentes.

-¡Puedes retirarte!- indico Moon.

Cuando Moon, River, Star y Marco quedaron a solas en el salón comedor compartiendo esa noche una cena más intima entre los cuatros, básicamente era charlar y afianzar un poco más los lazos que los unirían en un futuro cercano. La cena de aquella estaba compuesta básicamente por pavo relleno, maíz, pan, salsa y dos botellas de vino traída por el propio Marco.

-Proviene de los viñedos de Bastión Slayer, son los más solicitados en todo el reino DragónSlayer- comento el castaño.

-Sin duda…es dulce pero fuerte- comento Moon luego de probar un poco. –Increíble…realmente sabe bien.

-Por eso eres mi favorito- dijo River sirviéndose una segunda copa.

En cuanto la princesa solo bebía unos pequeños sorbos teniendo cierta dificultad con aquel vino, el joven rey bebía pausadamente su copa notando los problemas de Star.

-Sí, tienes problemas bebe lentamente…tampoco debes presionarte- dijo Marco.

-Eso me agrada, se preocupa de Star pero cuesta comprender su actuar tan reservado- se dijo Moon.

Los próximos minutos de la cena fueron agradables como mantener la típica charla en torno a la fiesta de celebración que se iba a desarrollar dentro de unos días por la victoria de Star, el joven rey se mostraba cómodo junto a la princesa y sus padres. Luego de dos años de guerra lentamente las asperezas entre ambos reinos iban desapareciendo pero aun faltaba camino por recorrer y fortalecer la alianza.

-Ya fueron enviadas el resto de las invitaciones a los demás monarcas e incluso vendrán figuras importantes en compañía de ellos- comento Moon. –E incluso los Lucitors vendrán.

-Tom- se dijo Star recordando su intento de secuestro fallido. –¡También los invito!- mostrándose sorprendida.

-Es la fiesta de la princesa Star, es su victoria- dijo Marco dando un bocado a su cena.

La princesa Star esbozo una sonrisa recordando como los soldados DragónSlayers, estaban dispuesto a ir en ayuda de los monstruos y asumir los riesgos del viaje.

-Cuando ellos…dijeron…"estaban aburridos"…¿Qué significa?- fue la pregunta de Star a Marco.

La reina Moon dejo de lado la copa y River daba otro bocado a su cena esperando la respuesta del joven rey.

-Mis soldados aceptaron ir en ayuda de los monstruos…por la simple razón de una posible batalla donde ellos lucharían- contesto Marco. –En el fondo a pesar de su valor y fiereza…conocían los riesgos…y los vamos a celebrar.

-Sobre aquella orden que le diste a tu capitán- inquirió Moon.

-Madera y dos catapultas- dijo Marco. –Construiremos una edificación de madera…y las catapultas serán fundamentales para la ceremonia previa a la celebración en el salón.

-¿Sera alto?- pregunto River.

-Muy alto- contesto Marco.

-Eso ya lo quiero ver- dijo Moon. –Y sobre las catapultas pueden utilizarlas.

-No se preocupe reina Moon, tampoco pensamos incendiar todo el castillo…- señalo Marco.

-Entonces- dijo River poniéndose de pie en la silla. –Un brindis por Star.

Los tres brindaron por princesa mientras ella esbozaba una sonrisa por el evento que se llevaría a cabo dentro de unos días continuando con la cena, tomando la conversación un tomo rumbo diferente centrado en una historia contada por River en sus años de juventud.

-Aun recuerdo la primera vez cuando trate de convertir un oso en mi montura- haciendo memoria el rey Butterfly viendo como el castaño escuchaba con atención la historia en cada palabra.

-Casi te matas…en aquella ocasión- dijo Moon.

Ambos jóvenes como estaban solo estaban separados por algunos centímetros de sus respectivos lugares entrelazaron sus manos manteniéndolas unidas hasta avanzada la cena.

 _ **Cerca de la media noche, habitación de Star.**_

La cena con los padres de la princesa se había extendido por algunas horas en el mismo salón luego de finalizar la velada, el joven rey escolto como de costumbre a la princesa hasta su habitación manteniendo una pequeña charla.

-Gracias, por escoltarme- dijo Star. –Yo no quiero que se vaya a dormir, mucho menos tengo sueño…podríamos seguir charlando- se dijo.

-Ya va siendo cerca de la medianoche, creo mis hombres….deben estar ya durmiendo o algunos haciendo algo de ocio- comento Marco. –En realidad tampoco me quiero ir a la torre, apenas hemos pasado tiempos juntos- se dijo y teniendo en mente cierta idea.

-Si….mañana será otro día, la fiesta por mi victoria será dentro….- alzando a decir antes que el joven rey se abrió paso hacia la habitación dejando completamente desconcertada a la princesa mientras él aseguraba la puerta. -¿Q-que haces?- pregunto.

-Digamos que no quiero irme a la torre…y deseo quedarme a pasar la noche contigo- contesto Marco quitándose su abrigo rojo dejándola sobre una silla. –¡Vaya!...tienes varios libros- tomando un ejemplar de la mesa de la habitación. –Son cuentos de niños.

-Pero…nosotros…tampoco podemos estar solos en un mismo cuarto…eso no puede pasar…ni siquiera…- continuaba hablando Star pero él dejo nuevamente aquel libro sobre la mesa recorriendo el cuarto de extremo a extremo. –¡Marco!...no puedes estar aquí.

En cambio Marco miraba cada rincón encontrando el ropero de Star, un enorme espejo, una segunda puerta que resultaba ser el baño privado de la princesa, la cama como dos mesas de noches con lámparas mágicas que iluminaban todo el lugar, diversos muebles e incluso la armadura utilizada por la propia princesa montada en un rincón.

-Debo reconocer que sus armaduras…- dijo Marco antes de notar la expresión de la princesa. –¿Sucede algo?- pregunto.

-¡S-si!...no puede estar aquí- contesto Star tomándola del brazo. –Alguien puede mal interpretar todo esto…y no quiero tener problemas con mis padres…o sino papá- recordando cómo se alteraba River en ocasiones.

La expresión estoica que mantenía en todo momento cambio instantáneamente, ahora se dibujo su rostro una sonrisa sencilla prácticamente tenue a comparación de otras que solían verse en las personas. Marco llevo su mano acomodando un mechón de cabello de la princesa acomodándolo detrás de la oreja derecha.

-Sonrío- se dijo Star viendo esa tenue sonrisa. –Pero no puede quedarte…los sirvientes…podrían hablar.

-¡Que hablen!- contesto Marco tomando sus manos. –Pueden hablar…lo que quieran…que dos personas puedan quedarse a pasar la noche juntos, no es algo malo.

-Ellos…yo no quiero meterte en problemas…con mis padres o todo esto se pueda mal interpretar- respondió. –Tampoco deseo verte en problemas.

-Entonces…- dijo Marco. –Si deseas…me puedo ir, pero necesito escucharlo de tus propios labios…tampoco deseo obligarte hacer algo en contra de tu voluntad,

La princesa medito la respuesta por algunos segundos, considerando la posibilidad que ambos se quedaron en la habitación a pasar la noche.

* * *

-Debo estar loca- se dijo Star apoyándose en la puerta del cuarto de su baño privado. –Al menos podremos estar junto sin ser molestado- en parte ruborizada luego de afirmar que deseaba quedarse con él.

La princesa tras responder al joven rey había tomado su pijama, dirigiéndose al cuarto de baño para cambiarse, él solo se limito a decir:

-Te espero, aquí...

Unos minutos después de cambiarse de ropa y colocarse su prenda para dormir que resultaba ser un camisón de color lavanda con tirante y que le llegaba hasta la mitad de la rodilla, se mantuvo frente a la puerta cargando entre su manos su vestimenta obsequiada por el propio Marco.

-Me quedare con mi pijama como mi ropa interior…- se dijo respirando y saliendo finalmente del cuarto de baño. –¡¿Marco?!...

Coincidentemente él se encontraba revisando su brazo de dragón, ella observo completamente hipnotizada la extremidad.

-¡Oh!...disculpa no quería asustarte...siempre suelo revisar mi brazo de dragón…es algo de rutina- dijo Marco regresando su brazo a la normalidad.

La princesa había visto por primera vez aquella extremidad en medio del intento de asesinato, aquel brazo le resultaba demasiado enigmático.

-¿Puedo verlo?- pregunto Star.

-Ehm….claro- contesto Marco volviendo a transformarlo su brazo.

Star estudio centímetro a centímetro el brazo del castaño, en principio se sorprendió por la textura de la extremidad pero luego le pareció interesante como las escamas tenían un brillo como las garras negras.

-¡Genial!- dijo Star.

-Gracias- contesto Marco mostrando nuevamente esa tenue sonrisa. –Es algo complicado pero en el pasado mis ancestros solían tomar el aspecto de un dragón pero ahora como soy el ultimo solo puedo con mi brazo…claro luego de lo sucedido en el salón del trono con tu tío…Deneve me prometió averiguar el resto.

-¡Oh!...creo que es genial…y transformarse en dragones…me gustaría verlo- señalo Star.

-Si…y me gusta tu pijama- dijo Marco.

La princesa expreso en su rostro cierto rubor viendo como él se quitaba las botas, la cinta que llevaba alrededor del cuello como el prendedor y por ultimo observo cómo se quitaba la camisa. Star al verlo que le daba la espalda se percato de las numerosas cicatrices sin importar en el torso como en la espalda, notando una en especial que resultaba ser una especie de quemadura como si algo de magia se aplico en tratarla.

-Esas cicatrices son todas por la guerra- inquirió a él.

-La mayoría…otras fueron por mi entrenamiento, algunas situaciones en particular…pero creo que ya no tendré más cicatrices…ahora que tenemos paz- contesto Marco dejando de lado la camisa. El joven rey noto como ella desviaba la mirada pero inmediatamente se acerco a ella, tomándola entre sus brazos y observándola fijamente. –Si deseas…puedes hablarme con mayor libertad que el resto, entonces tampoco me tengas miedo….yo he hecho cosas de las cuales no estoy orgulloso...en la guerra…si deseas que me vaya puedo hacerlo.

-Quédate- contesto Star. –También quería tener tiempo contigo…sin importar lo pasado en la guerra, yo deseo casarme contigo.

El beso entre ambos jóvenes inicio en un simple roce de labios, percibiendo el sabor del vino de la cena y ella jadeó levemente manteniendo la unión. Él continuaba acariciando suavemente los labios de la princesa, la joven se apoyo en su pecho disfrutando de su momento más íntimo perdurando por varios minutos, ambos olvidaron por completo todo lo relacionado a sus respectivas posiciones de la nobleza, aquel beso pasional rompía todo lo establecido entre dos personas comprometidas pero a ninguno les interesaba la opinión de los habitantes del castillo Butterfly.

Cuando él tomo lugar en la cama, inmediatamente ella se acurruco junto a su prometido siendo capturada entre los brazos del joven rey y expresando su amor por medios de pequeños gestos mutuos en la comodidad de la habitación de Star.

-¡¿Marco?!- pregunto Star acariciando su rostro.

-¡Sí!- contesto.

-¿Te vas a quedar hasta el amanecer?- pregunto.

-Tal vez…un poco más…- fue su respuesta y rodeando a la princesa con su brazos. –Buenas noches, Star.

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí llegamos con el capitulo, antes de continuar les quiero decir queridos lectores. Les deseo un prospero año nuevo y espero que sigan mis historias.**

 **Ahora bien, la canción cantada por Keira se titula We Will Go Home, pueden buscarla por youtube. En realidad preferir ponerla en ingles por asunto básicamente que no pierde su encanto por así decirlo, pueden buscar digamos que fue canción acorde al momento.**

 **La próxima actualización será el día 8 de enero del 2019, donde publicare un capitulo del diario de la princesa realizando cierta recapitulación de los sucesos más recientes como algunos pensamientos de Star a todo lo sucedido y en esa fecha la historia cumple un año, así que será un capítulo especial pero bastante puntual por así decirlo.**

 **Quiero dejar agradecimientos especiales a Sugar, MarcoSketcher, Cohenn, Claudiozero777 y BlackKittyQueen por dejar sus reviews, esperando como todos aquellos lectores continúen en este nuevo año.**

 **Hasta la próxima, y responderé en la siguiente actualización los reviews dejados, nos vemos.**


	21. Chapter 21

**¡Hemos regresando con todo para celebrar un nuevo aniversario lectores!...les saludo nuevamente queridos lectores trayendo a ustedes, un pequeño capitulo del diario de la princesa coincidentemente este el capítulo de aniversario por cumplir un año, ahora vamos con este pequeño registro del diario e iniciamos...en realidad sera bastante acotado.**

* * *

 **Diario De Una Princesa: Recuentos de los últimos días**

 _(Noche y comenzando a escribir)…¿por dónde debo comenzar?...(meditando)…(largos minutos pensando...escribiendo)...así han pasado dos días desde que fue la ceremonia, ahora soy la princesa consorte del reino DragónSlayer….(pensando…y escribiendo)….creo que voy a comenzar por el día en que la expedición compuestos en su totalidad por los soldados de Marco, aceptaron ir conmigo en ayuda de los monstruos para escoltarlo hasta el templo._

 _Aquella mañana resultaba ser muy fría pero al poner un pie en las puertas principales, los soldados DragónSlayers estaban preparándose para ir conmigo. El capitán Bruce se acerco a saludarme como varios oficiales de rango menores como los soldados, algunos caballeros de mi reino observaban la escena con cierto desprecio pero Bruce al verlos me dijo en voz baja:_

 _-Cuente con nosotros, princesa. Cuando decimos que haremos algo….lo hacemos…sin importar lo que suceda…a pesar que solo somos unos cuantos, eso no es excusa para mantenerlos encerrados detrás de las murallas del castillo…iremos en ayuda de sus amigos._

 _(Escribiendo y escribiendo...pensando)…realmente los caballeros del reino me defraudaron completamente, siempre pensé que a pesar de la lucha contra los monstruos, ellos eran valerosos pero cuando se negaron en ayudarme, comprendí que solo los había idealizados en mente._

 _Los soldados de Marco aceptaron ir por la posibilidad de luchar contra las bestias del bosque y el pantano, entendiendo que ellos estaban algo…"aburridos"…al interior del castillo. Al menos conté con Merrick hemos sido amigos desde que éramos pequeños, cuando mi madre me comunicó que sería mi nuevo protector, la noticia me emociono y recientemente lo he visto charlando con Jared StormWind._

 _Durante el viaje Jared siempre estuvo pendiente de la retaguardia, es agradable pero en ocasiones tiene cierto parecido a un gato, de esos que siempre están merodeando por aquí y allá. Keira realmente me agrada siempre está cerca de mi persona, pasamos gran parte de las tardes charlando o deambulando…por el castillo, en ocasiones veo a Lady Emeria charlando con mamá y riendo como si fueras viejas amigas._

 _Aprovechando la oportunidad pude aprender algunas cosas en torno a Marco, especialmente en relacion a su familia._

 _(Cambiar pagina y escribiendo)….En torno a lo que me dijo en el viaje Sir Geralt…(pensando)….sobre el tío de Marco….el difunto príncipe Lucían… aparentemente era muy querido y respetado por todos…pero sobre su amante e hijo realmente fue algo muy triste…incluso debe ser difícil para él ser el último de su familia, claro que tiene primos lejanos como son Keira o Jared pero incluso están bastante alejados entre sí pero cerca a la vez._

 _Debo admitir que siempre imagine que las batallas eran como en los cuentos o historias que me relataba papá, antes de ir a dormir…que tenían algo heroico pero es…. horrible en todo sentido de la palabra, es confusa, sucia y sangrienta….solo gritos de lamentos, a pesar que logramos que los monstruos encontraran un lugar seguro, aparentemente "ellos"…viven de un modo muy diferente las pérdidas de sus camaradas en las batallas, la fiesta de celebración significa además de "mi victoria"….una forma de despedirlos como es tradicional en el reino DragónSlayer, según los dichos de Lady Cleo significa que ellos parten hacia los grandes salones e sus ancestros según lo que me explico._

 _(Escribiendo)….luego de la batalla como posterior regreso al castillo, note a Marco algo extraño, tras su pequeña charla con el anciano Sheldon. En cambio_ _papá hizo cierto comentario a su caminar:_

 _-Tiene un andar desolado, como si fuera un niño abandonado a su suerte en este mundo. Ese chico sin duda ha visto muchas cosas horribles para ser tan joven._

 _(Meditando, dejando el lápiz de lado…..volviendo a escribir)…Al regresar al castillo, nos presentamos en el salón del trono, todos sabes de la estupidez cometida por mi tío Heartrude como posteriores consecuencias… de sus actos._

 _A pesar que mi tío es algo codicioso e incluso siempre hablo de casarme cuanto antes con Tom, mis padres creían que debía esperar hasta la…"edad de merecer"….siendo eso a los 18 años según las leyes del reino Butterfly, pero como la guerra había sido perjudicial para nosotros como esperar las exigencias de los DragonSlayer, sin contar que todo Mewni estaba al tanto de lo que impondría Marco y sus súbditos, ellos ni siquiera exigieron grandes cantidades de dinero solo fueron algunos cofres como mi matrimonio dándose por satisfecho._

 _Según Glossaryck: Nuestro nuevo aliado es el heredero del espíritu DragónSlayer, no aquel reino aislado por 300 años de Mewni sino aquel dejado por el Dragón Demonio y sus antepasados…un lugar para parias, mestizos y renegados….especialmente cuando se unen para luchar por su hogares y familias._

 _Honestamente existen cosas de las cuales aun no puedo comprender especialmente esa extraña amistad entre Marco y su dragón Nachos….O deberás….no es un él…es ella…pero parece que ambos se comprenden, siempre la veo buscando cariño como si fuera una niña pequeña con su padre._ _Keira me explico que Nachos fue criado desde que nació del cascaron por Marco, prácticamente siempre fue mimada por él. En ocasiones los nobles del reino como los miembros de mia familia suelen admirarlo cuando surca el cielo o regresa de cacería._

 _Regresando con el asunto de mío tío Heartrude, en mi familia se habla como una especie de venganza fallida por nuestra derrota pero mamá afirma que lo sucedido, fue vergonzoso especialmente con la presencia de los temibles caballeros dragones, Lady Deneve Martel y Nachos que podrían fácilmente conquistar el castillo pero simplemente Heartrude recibió un…"castigo ejemplar"…lo cual me pareció bastante benevolente como generoso._

 _En torno a los caballeros dragones especialmente por Lady Cleo y las demás mujeres perteneciente a la orden, siempre cuando voy a desayunar me las encuentro en las afuera de mi habitación y me siguen a todas partes o están cerca e incluso Pony Head me dice que debemos sacarle provecho pero ellas no parecen ser crueles….en realidad por lo que recuerdo los súbditos de Marco, no demuestran malas intenciones….excepto cuando ven a soldados o caballeros de mi reino, tratándolos como cobardes e inútiles._

 _Esta mañana mientras desayunábamos con mis padres y Marco. El mayordomo del castillo Manfred hizo cierto comentario en torno a los soldados DragónSlayers, que suelen deambular por todos lados y frecuentando sirvientas en medio de sus tareas._

 _Coincidentemente un grupo de sirvientas se presentaron frente a Marco y simplemente pregunto, que sucedía a cada una de ellas y respondieron:_

 _-Ellos solo se nos acercan y ayudan con algunas tareas pesadas._

 _-También nos dan regalos o nos invitan a salir para recorrer las afueras del castillo._

 _-Suelen ser más cariñosos con nosotras pero los sirvientes masculinos los miran con malos ojos._

 _-E incluso son mejores amantes._

 _Mamá y Papá observaron a Marco limitándose a decir:_

 _-Yo hablare con ellos, en caso de que algunas de ustedes queden en cinta….se lo pueden comunicar a la reina Moon y me lo hará saber de inmediato por carta o espejo mágico._

 _Una hora más tarde proveniente de la torre de invitados, solo se escucharon algunos gritos en el idioma de los dragones, lo comentado por Keira fue:_

 _-Es mejor no repetirlo._

 _Y luego por la tarde, los soldados DragónSlayers estaban nuevamente merodeando cerca de las sirvientas pero con ver a Marco tomaban algo de distancia pero apenas se alejaba nuevamente volvían_ _cortejando a las sirvientas._

 _(Cambio de pagina…pensando…pensando…y escribiendo)…eso me recuerda que esta mañana tuve la oportunidad de hablar por varios minutos con Lady Deneve Martel, ella realmente parece temible con solo pasar sin importar sean soldados o caballeros de Marco, la saludan con verla pasar. En medio de nuestra charla amistosa por así decirlo, me ofreció ser mi maestra en la magia…tampoco quiero ofender a Glossaryck pero solo fue una mera propuesta y dijo:_

 _-Solo le pido que lo considere a futuro, como usted viajara con nosotros hacia Nueva Draconis…_

 _Pero fuimos interrumpidas por mi tía abuela Etheria, que apenas me vio cerca de Lady Deneve tomo mi brazo y me alejo de la alta consejera._

 _-Star, no quiero verte cerca de esa mujer. Es pura maldad y nada bueno sale de la familia Martel._

 _Mamá se entero del incidente y hablo en privado con la tía Etheria, aparentemente por largos minutos e incluso tuvo que pedir disculpa a Lady Deneve. En cambio Glossaryck me dijo que debía aprovechar la presencia de ella, sus conocimientos en magia son únicos y puedo aprender muchas cosas._

 _Ahora bien luego de la ceremonia del nombramiento como princesa consorte, varios de los nobles más importantes tratan de obtener una reunión privada con Marco pero él dice:_

 _-Si podemos tener una reunión, claro deben estar presente la reina Moon, el rey River y la princesa Star._

 _Apenas se nos nombra inmediatamente ellos ponen cualquier excusa en torno a esa reunión que proponen para evitar hablar._

 _Como han pasado un par de días siempre al darme un baño, observo mi nuevo tatuaje como símbolo de mi primera victoria, aun recuerdo como se aplico el conjuro….primero sentía como me quemaba la piel, luego iba tomando la forma y por ultimo aquel intenso dolor fue desapareciendo lentamente hasta quedar…" impreso"…en la piel….mis padres en ocasiones lo estudian para verlo más de cerca…pero Keira me dijo que es mi primera marca de la victoria._

 _(Meditando….escribiendo)…Ahora los soldados de Marco han estado construyendo…cierta estructura de madera, utilizando tablas como algunos árboles pero parece que va ser una edificación alta para la fiesta de celebración hasta las dos catapultas dispuestas, fueron mejoradas en su mecanismo como estructura recibiendo nuevos nombres siendo…"El puño de la reina"...y…."Pequeño desastre"...es posible que se refieran a mis padres como una forma de homenajearlos._

 _También estarán presentes los otros monarcas de Mewni e incluso Tom. Digamos que tengo una conversación pendiente con él y su intento de secuestro, quiero dejarle en claro cuál es mi decisión en torno a mi matrimonio pactado para evitar más conflicto._

 _Sobre Marco digamos que pasamos bastante tiempo juntos…sobre la primera noche que compartimos mi cama, él salió de mi habitación una hora después que salió el sol._

 _(Últimos pensamientos)….ya va siendo algo tarde, debo ir a dormir…mañana es un gran día comenzando por una reunión con todos los reyes y reinas de Mewni para hablar sobre ciertos asuntos en torno a la integración del reino DragónSlayer, luego vendrá un almuerzo….y por último la celebración de la noche por mi victoria….tratare de escribir un poco más en otra ocasión debo descansar para mi fiesta de celebración._

* * *

 **Bien lectores hasta aquí llegamos con este breve capitulo, sobre la siguiente actualización la tendré el próximo mes durante su transcurso espero que disfrutaran este capitulo especial.** **Como ya saben lo que viene, el próximo capítulo se titula:**

 **El Canto De Los Dragones II: La Gran Victoria De Star.**

 **Eso es todo lectores hasta la próxima, y en el siguiente capítulo responderé los reviews. Agradezco a todos aquellos lectores que han dejado sus reviews como seguidores de la historia espero** **, nos vemos hasta la proxima.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hola queridos lectores les traigo un capítulo de su historia favorita, en la cual en un principio pensé que fuera un capitulo extenso pero de cierta forma decidí dividirlo y así evitando que todo fuera muy denso.** **En lo personal al dividirlo se comprende de mejor forma algunos sucesos que iremos viendo en esta nueva actualización pero tratare la segunda parte al final del capítulo.**

 **Me he percatado en mis diversos fic, la cantidad de lectores que han ido en aumento, lo cual me deja realmente satisfecho y todo es gracias a ustedes lo que han permitido ir en crecimiento en mis historias, espero que todos sigan hasta el final de cada una de ellas y en con este capítulo lo cual puse todo mi corazón o mejor dicho en cada capítulo pongo todo mi corazón pero ya comprenden la idea, ahora vamos con el…"desmadre"…y al final más palabras e iniciamos:**

* * *

 _ **Noche, en las afueras de la torre de invitados.**_

-No puede ser…- estudiando su mano enguantada cubierta de sangre. –Pero es imposible…ya luchamos en el templo de los monstruos…acaso deberé pelear nuevamente, cuanto de mis soldados y caballeros debo sacrificar….y ¿Quién es el próximo?- se pregunto.

Prefiriendo la soledad de la noche con menos de una hora para que amaneciera y estando de pie junto a un brasero que iluminaba solo una parte del patio de la torre de invitados mientras sus más cercanos, soldados y caballeros dragones dormían. Él deseaba estar a cargo de la vigía enviando a los guardias designados a descansar como el resto de sus hombres.

-¡Majestad!...se lo agradecemos…y cuente con nosotros- recordando las palabras de los centinelas nocturnos. Al pasar por segunda vez su mano por su frente, observaba como toda su sangre se iba escurriendo entre sus dedos y su reflexión se vio interrumpida por aquella vocecilla que ya conocía a la perfección.

-¡Oh!...eso parece algo preocupante- inquirió Glossaryck.

-Si… pero es personal- contesto. –Y este maldito entrometido solo sabe meterse en mis asuntos- se dijo.

-Personal, privado…o incluso que diría Star- señalo él.

Solo fue un breve parpadeo por parte del hombrecillo al encontrarse de frente con el joven rey y por unos segundos le pareció estar hablando con aquel hombre que alguna vez todos temieron, desearon vencer y ver muerto luego de su terrible venganza en contra de los reinos de Mewni.

-¡Esto me parece divertido!- comento Glossaryck sintiendo en todo su ser un escalofrió.

-No es para nada divertido- contesto Marco aplicando la fuerza necesaria en su mano derecho que sostenía al pequeño genio. –Pero puede ser mucho peor.

-Es divertido…por el simple hecho que me dio un poco de miedo y tampoco puedes enviarme al…"hielo"…- respondió al joven rey. –Ahora déjame ser libre...

Marco solo se limito a mascullar un par de palabras que apenas pudieron ser comprensible, Glossaryck simplemente floto a su alrededor y acercándose al brasero para obtener algo de calor.

-Retomando nuestra conversación…eso te sucede con frecuencia- inquirió nuevamente. –Ya sabes que la sangre caiga por tu frente…eso lo había visto con otros…cuando suelen predecir las próximas batallas y me pregunto contra quien deberás luchar.

-Ni idea…pero tampoco quiero ver más muerte.

-¡Oh!...comprendo- contesto Glossaryck. –Fueron dos años de guerra…tampoco es algo que suele olvidarse…especialmente sus victorias frente a los soldados y caballeros del reino, majestad.

-Es mejor que regreses junto a la reina Moon…o la princesa Star….ya esta amaneciendo- dijo Marco tomando nuevamente lugar junto al brasero. Glossaryck esbozo una sonrisa en parte malintencionada hacia el joven rey y dijo:

-¡Ya veo!...me iré de regreso al castillo…y haré exactamente lo que sueles hacer…al pasar las noches junto a Star, que nadie vea mi distinguida presencia merodeando por los pasillos del castilo.

-¡O tal vez, maldito perro faldero de la reina Moon pueda irse de una sola vez!- interrumpió una tercera voz. -¡¿Lo mato?!...- inquirió a Marco.

Él salió de entre las sombras portando a su cintura el sable y en su mano derecha un arcabuz de cañón cortó apuntando en todo momento al hombrecillo azulado que se mostraba en parte sorprendido pero sereno.

-Tampoco es necesario ser violentos o utilizar armas…solo era una charla amistosa- dijo Glossaryck. -¿Verdad?- pregunto al joven rey.

-Solo charlábamos- contesto Marco.

-Seria un tiro muy fácil pero…no lo vale- bufo Tiberio.

-Sí, me disculpa debo retirarme- señalo Glossaryck.

Lord Tiberio esbozo una sonrisa por ver al pequeño genio retirarse del sitio, tomando lugar cerca del brasero manteniéndose de pie para entrar en calor su cuerpo aquella fría mañana de invierno.

-¿Cuánto estuvo entre las sombras?- pregunto a él.

-Lo suficiente…para comprender toda la situación, ese enano azul…es un verdadero dolor de cabeza…pero no te preocupes- contesto Tiberio.

-¡Gracias, tío Tiberio!- dijo Marco.

-Cambiando de tema…¿necesitas los consejos para las chicas?- pregunto.

-Ya conozco esos consejos- contesto Marco comenzando a reír al igual que Tiberio por recordar tiempos más sencillos.

* * *

 **El Canto De Los Dragones Parte II: La Gran Victoria De Star**

 **I**

 _ **Antes del medio día, patio central del castillo Butterfly.**_

-¡Magnifico!- dijo en voz baja. –¡¿Verdad, Vicky?!- pregunto.

Lord Francis Halrinach como muchos otros nobles de los diversos reinos de Mewni fueron invitados para la celebración de la victoria en el templo de los monstruos. Algunos de los nobles miraban aquella invitación como una oportunidad para obtener ciertos beneficios del nuevo rey supremo de Mewni pero en el fondo hasta propio el Dragón Rojo demostraba cierto desinterés por aquel titulo pero los demás monarcas debían ser cauto especialmente por los parias, mestizos y renegados que componían el séquito del último DragónSlayer. La hija de Francis Halrinach resultaba ser una joven demonio, esbelta, con dos finos cuernos hacia atrás siendo una característica poco común pero bastante atractiva para los demonios masculinos, de cabellera azulada oscura sujetada en un elegante peinado, sus ojos eran de color grises, su piel de tono ceniza, había cumplido hace un par de meses los 17 años y lucia un hermoso vestido de color azul oscuro, detalles en negro, zapatillas cómodas y luciendo un hermoso collar de piedras azules.

-Dicen que el Dragón Rojo…tiene cierta influencia sobre sus soldados y caballeros…los siguen…sin titubear, e incluso sus propios nobles lo respetan...- señalo Victoria Halrinach. –Padre…¿Qué hacen?- pregunto.

-Es una pira gigante….básicamente esta noche la vamos a quemar…y festejaremos hasta entrada la noche…- intervino una voz gruesa proveniente de un imponente hombre. –Buenos días…mi señor y señorita…soy el capitán Bruce…créame será un verdadero espectáculo.

-¡Oh!...soy Lord Francis Halrinach, ella es mi hija y única heredera Victoria…..- dijo Francis.

-¡¿Halrinach?!- murmuro Bruce. –Los descendientes de los demonios que juraron fidelidad al Dragón Demonio- señalo.

-¡Exacto!- contesto Francis. –Sin duda usted…es un verdadero veterano de guerra, especialmente por aquellas cicatrices en el rostro…- notando algunos soldados DragónSlayer dejaban de lado sus deberes en torno a la pira, en cuanto a los caballeros demonios de Francis observaron la escena demostrando cierta incomodidad por aquellas miradas tan desafiantes.

-Somos demonios pero…ellos no parecen temernos…parecen dispuesto a pelear- se dijo Victoria. –Capitán Bruce, es muy amable…de su parte pero sus subordinados parecen estar algo ansiosos- señalo.

-¿Ansiosos?- pregunto Bruce viendo sobre su hombro a sus hombres. –¡Nos tienen miedo!- comento.

Los soldados DragónSlayer al oír esas palabras comenzaron a soltar carcajada tras carcajada por los dichos de la joven demonio pero los caballeros demonios, se miraron entre ellos completamente confundidos por tal extraña actitud que demostraba cierto desafío hacia los habitantes del inframundo.

-Disculpe nuestros modales pero…tenemos humor muy especial...- comento Bruce. –Pero ya va siendo hora…mi señor y señorita…en cambio nosotros tenemos trabajo por delante.

-¡Lo comprendo!- dijo Francis. –Fue un gusto en charlar con ustedes, ya va siendo hora de ir al salón del trono.

Victoria siguió a su padre como los caballeros de su feudo pero al observar sobre su hombro, noto aquellos soldados con ese singular brillo en sus ojos como si desearan pelear contra los caballeros demonios de Francis.

-¿Ellos?- se pregunto.

-Ellos…quieren pelear…están aburridos…tuvieron una batalla pero eso no los satisface…necesitan otro enemigo por eso ganaron la guerra...- comento Francis tanto a su hija como caballeros. –Y traten de ser amigos…con los soldados y caballeros dragones…es hora de la reunión- esbozando una sonrisa simple.

 _ **Reino DragónSlayer, Nueva Draconis, Salón del trono.**_

Galia FireBird lucía una vestido de color vino-tinto, su cabello debidamente peinado y calzando un par de botas ocultas por la falda, mientras los sirvientes terminaban de instalar la mesa, dos sillas y preparar el espejo mágico para estar presente en la reunión que se realizaría en el reino Butterfly.

-Y el valiente rey Darien Slayer….cruzo el fuego sin temor alguno, clavando su espada sobre la cabeza del…"Terror"…- recordando la vieja historia de aquel cráneo de la horrible criatura asesinada hace un poco más de mil años. –Ahora es parte del trono.

El trono del reino DragónSlayer era una mezcla de piedra, acero y huesos de dragones que incluso a cada extremo había dos enormes braseros pero lo que resaltaba sobre este, era aquel cráneo suspendido sobre el trono atado con gruesas cadenas y con la espada del rey Darien Slayer clavada hasta hoy en día.

-De esa forma el valiente rey Darien se gano…el respeto de los hijos de los dragones y Jaya…lo eligió como su esposo…fundando la gran casa de los DragónSlayers- interrumpió Seth StormWind vistiendo un traje de colores azul y gris. –Realmente…fue una hazaña única…pero fueron tiempos difíciles donde los fuertes debían unirse contra….nuestro verdadero enemigo…aquel maldito hechicero que trato de controlar a nuestros ancestros- comento.

-Nuestro reino esta forjado por la fuerza, sangre y sacrificio- contesto Galia. –Lord Seth…realmente se ve muy distinguido con sus ropas…y me gusto aquella cinta al cuello….¿es azul marino?- pregunto.

-Azul índigo- contesto. –Madre Selena me la confecciono…claro me resulto bastante caro…esa mujer no pierde oportunidad en arrebatarme mi dinero…es casi un don- bufo.

-Madre Selena…es muy orgullosa- contesto Galia observando el cráneo de aquel ser. –El Terror resultaba ser una extraña criatura…no era un dragón solo…era la creación de una abominación con el único fin de destruir y propagar el miedo…pero Darien hizo lo imposible….¡Jamás seremos esclavos!...

-¡Jamás seremos esclavos!- replico el consejero y virrey del reino. –Es tiempo- observando cómo los sirvientes concluían sus labores y disponían todo lo necesario para la reunión, antes de tomar lugar en la mesa en frente del espejo mágico para comunicarse directamente con el reino Butterfly.

-¡Fieros y Valientes!- dijo Galia.

-¡Fieros y Valientes!- contesto Seth. –Y por todos aquellos que debieron sacrificarse para lograr la victoria y recuperar nuestro poder de antaño.

-¡Por el reino DragónSlayer!- dijo Galia.

 _ **Reino Butterfly, salón del trono.**_

-Realmente son muchos asistentes- comento en voz baja Pony Head observando en todas direcciones.

-Sí, pero ya sabes…muchos tratan de obtener…"cosas"…- indico. –Al menos Marco… no se deja influenciar por unas pocas palabras- recordando su rechazo a ciertas propuestas de los nobles del reino Butterfly.

El salón del trono del castillo Butterfly se encontraba repleto por las diversas delegaciones asistentes a la gran celebración que se festejaría, esa misma noche como posterior cena e incluso un pequeño grupo de monstruos liderados por el anciano Sheldon y Buff Frog estaban presente bajo la protección de los caballeros dragones, en cuanto a la delegación del reino DragonSlayer estaba a la izquierda junto al trono con un enorme espejo mágico dispuesto para contactar con dos importantes figuras del reino, un miembro del consejo y un comandante del ejército..

Las diversas delegaciones ubicada al lado derecho miraban con cierto resentimiento a los DragónSlayers a pesar del final de la guerra aun existían ciertos cuestionamiento hacia el reino Butterfly por perder su privilegiada posición sobre el resto y hasta los demonios de los Lucitors observan todo el salón por el fracaso del posible matrimonio entre los dos herederos viendo su poder completamente limitado.

-Esos matones siguen iguales…- comento Tom Lucitor.

-¡Hola, Tom!- dijo Star recordando lo sucedido hace unas semanas. –Me da gusto verte…y…- logro decir.

Antes de poder decir otra cosa se percato que los más cercanos del DragónSlayer miraban con cierto desprecio al joven demonio e incluso hablaban en su propia lengua.

-(Ese demonio meloso…no aprende)- comento Keira.

-(No te preocupes…si intenta algo más…lo liquidamos)- contesto Jared.

-(Una lección necesitan esos inútiles demonios…especialmente ese príncipe)- dijo Emeria.

Star deseaba evitar a toda costa una posible batalla al interior del castillo e incluso los monarcas Butterfly miraban la escena con preocupación.

-Solo espero que nadie tenga una idea idiota…o tendremos otra guerra- se dijo Moon.

-Realmente esta todo…muy tenso- se dijo River.

Entre los miembros de la monarquía como la nobleza continuaba charlando en voz baja pero las enormes puertas del salón se abrieron de par en par ingresando por ellas, el último de los DragónSlayers en compañía de Deneve Martel, Sir Geralt y Lord Tiberio cerrando el pequeño grupo.

-Disculpen el retraso- dijo Marco vistiendo un traje de color negro, camisa blanca, una cinta de color carmesí con un broche con la forma de un dragón, su abrigo rojo y calzando un par de botas lustradas. –¡Deneve!…es tiempo de activar el espejo mágico….Seth y Galia nos deben estar esperando- señalo.

-Solo es cuestión de segundos para activar el espejo mágico- contesto.

La ceremonia iniciaría presentando a Seth StormWind y Galia FireBird respectivamente como los encargados de guía al reino DragónSlayer en ausencia de Marco, además el propio joven rey debía dar un discurso en un reino diferente desde que asumió la corona. Los diversos monarcas estaban expectantes por oírlo, siendo una oportunidad única de comprender sus intenciones en torno al ser el nuevo rey supremo de todo Mewni. En cambio algunos miembros de las delegaciones observaban al joven rey con curiosidad, recordando muchos de los rumores en torno a su persona siendo descrito como un gigante que aplastaba a sus enemigos, deseo de sangre e incluso bebía de los cráneos de los caídos pero todas esas habladurías resultaban ser completamente falsas.

Los comentarios en voz baja estuvieron lentamente propagándose en el salón del trono en torno al Dragón Rojo y sus súbditos.

-Sin duda…tiene la complexión de un guerrero pero esa mirada dice mucho más…- dijo un caballero del reino WaterFolk.

-Los Butterfly sin duda…tuvieron suerte…pudo reclamar el castillo a modo de compensación por la guerra…. y otorgarles una mísera pensión…- dijo un Johansen.

En cuanto al príncipe Tom Lucitor sus ojos reflejaban su furia contenida por ver al prometido de la princesa caminar libremente y antes de ubicarse en el estrado del salón le dedico una sonrisa a la rubia, con solo ver ese gesto contuvo toda su rabia evitando llamar la atención.

-Ese maldito dragón tiene sus horas contadas- se dijo Tom.

Cuando Deneve Martel inspecciono el espejo mágico, confirmando que todo estaba en orden y dijo:

-Activaremos el espejo mágico…para comunicarnos con el reino DragónSlayer….- iniciando la comunicación luego de cargarlo con magia. Los espectadores observaron como el espejo mágico canalizaba la magia generada por la propia Deneve Martel realizando el enlace.

-¡¿Cuándo fue la última vez que nos reunimos?!- pregunto Galia FireBird.

-Hace cerca de un mes- contesto Seth StormWind. –¡Majestad!...

-¡Hola, Lord Seth y Lady Galia!- contesto Marco.

* * *

La princesa Butterfly estudio al consejero y la comandante mostrándose especialmente sorprendida por ver aquel cabello rojo intenso y su fiera mirada.

-¡WHOA!...ella realmente impone su presencia a pesar de estar tan lejos- viendo como los asistentes a la ceremonia se mostraban inquietos por la presencia de la pelirroja.

-¡Monarcas de Mewni, nobles y caballeros de los respectivos reinos!- anuncio Deneve. –Les presento a Lord Seth StormWind, conde de las tierras de StormWind, consejero del rey, Virrey del reino DragónSlayer en ausencia...del rey Marco.

-¡Es un gusto en conocerlos!- dijo Seth StormWind.

-Le presento a Lady Galia FireBird, comandante de la compañía de los Dragones Negros, campeona del reino DragónSlayer y descendiente de los antiguos hijos de los dragones como el rey Marco.

-¡Igual!- contesto Galia de brazos cruzados. –(Nos tienen miedo, "hermano")- comento en la lengua de los dragones.

-¡Galia!- dijo Marco. –(No comiences una pelea…ya obtuvimos nuestra venganza en la guerra…trata comportarte…ahora somos aliados…)- señalo.

-(Como ordenes, majestad)- contesto. –Y la chica con los corazones en su mejillas debe ser la princesa Star…es bastante extraño desde cuando a Marco le atraen las chicas…"delicadas"…- se dijo.

Los representes observaron aquel choque carácter entre el joven rey y la campeona del reino DragónSlayer, a pesar de crecer juntos solía tener puntos de vistas bastante distintos que en ocasiones podían derivar en discusiones.

-¡Es tiempo que el futuro rey del reino Butterfly…de su discurso!- dijo Moon.

-Por supuesto- dijo Marco observando a todos los presentes en el salón, respiro profundamente y comenzando su discurso:

 _¡He dado a través de mis casi 3 años de reinado…solo tres discurso...siendo en el funeral de mis padres….al comenzar la guerra y al final de esta!...mis valientes caballeros, soldados y súbditos le he cumplido todas mis promesas….hacia ustedes. El reino DragónSlayer ha existido por mil años, por ende hemos debido luchar contra toda clase de enemigos, comenzando por nuestro verdadero enemigo aquel hechicero que trato de apoderarse de todo lo que amaban nuestros ancestros. El rey Darien y la reina Jaya se unieron y sus pueblos se fusionaron …conformando una nueva estirpe que heredero la bravura, el espíritu inquebrantable y esa fiereza que nos caracteriza…_ _Vivimos tiempos oscuros al interior del reino con nuestro enclaustra_ _miento y contra toda posibilidad debimos dejar nuestras propias disputas._

Entre los caballeros dragones se escucharon ciertas proclamas hacia él, por sus promesas cumplidas en torno a la guerra y posterior a esta.

 _-¡Hasta la muerte con el rey Marco!..._

 _-¡Por usted, sacrificaremos nuestras vidas por el reino!..._

 _-¡Nosotros le seguiremos sin importar los enemigos que debamos enfrentar, rey Marco!..._

 _-¡Nos prometió, la victoria…y lo cumplió!..._

El joven rey observo a sus subordinados que demostraban su fidelidad, al romper el protocoló establecido dentro de la reunión y retomando el discurso centrando en sus años de reinado.

 _Solo faltan dos meses para el cumplir mi tercer año de reinado….mis padres…digo…los difuntos monarcas que me precedieron, trataron de legarme aquel reino recordado por su vieja gloria pero cuando asumí la corona, refunde por completo todo el reino DragónSlayer para un futuro más brillante comenzando por el ejército, luego utilice los recursos monetarios para adquirir los diversos gremios del reino, respetando su autonomía, me encargue de aquellos traidores y entregando sus posesiones a mis súbditos, invertir en mejores tecnología, el apoyo incondicional de las familias Martel, Morrison, Thomas, StorWind, FireBird y los piromantes han sido fundamental para el nuevo reino DragónSlayer que vuelve integrarse a Mewni._

 _Tampoco debemos olvidar a los soldados, caballeros y ciudadanos valientes que sacrificar sus vidas por un mejor futuro y la alianza con el reino Butterfly nos fortaleceremos como todos aquellos reinos que deseen unírsenos...Y…_

 _¡POR EL REINO DRAGÓNSLAYER!-_ fueron las palabras de cierre del discurso.

 _¡POR EL REINO DRAGÓNSLAYER!-_ respondieron los fieles súbditos de Marco.

 _ **Desde Moon.**_

La siguiente parte de la reunión estuvo centrada completamente en Lord Seth StormWind poniendo al día a Marco con sus finanzas.

-Antes de su viaje al reino Butterfly…realizo una serie de inversiones…en los gremios y con sus mensajes pactando para traer maíz….tuvo un fuerte gasto de dinero…llegando a 4000 monedas de oro, plata y cobre…pero los líderes gremiales han comenzando a enviar a las arcas del reino ….- dijo Seth StormWind y revisando las cifras. –Invirtió 4000…y sus ganancias están cerca de los 7000 mil monedas contando oro, plata y cobre…sin mencionar que solo han sido una parte de los gremios, según su ministro de economía….faltan por los menos 6000 mil piezas de monedas….hasta podrían sumar cerca de 15.000 monedas en total.

-¡15.000!- dijo Marco pareciendo que aquella cifras le saco una pequeña sonrisa y considerando ciertas ideas. –Inviertan al menos 7000 piezas…en reparar caminos, limpiezas de estos... como mantención a las cañerías del castillo...y todo lo que necesite mantención en Nueva Draconis- señalo.

-Como ordene, majestad- contesto Seth tomando nota.

Entre los asistentes específicamente aquellos pertenecientes a la realeza se mostraban asombrados por los generosos ingresos que percibía el último DragónSlayer, en cambio la reina Moon en todo momento mantuvo la compostura recordando su reunión al pactar en torno al maíz pero lentamente iba comprendiendo las razones ciertas razones comenzando por los consejeros, ministros y oficiales.

-En menos de dos años destituidos a 10 consejeros y ministros…en cuanto a los oficiales los iba perdiendo en el frente de batalla- se dijo Moon.

Luego de concluir los asuntos económicos, la palabra fue tomada por Galia refiriéndose a los nuevos reclutamientos y una reunión con los ingenieros del reino.

-Los nuevos reclutas están terminando su entrenamiento básico, toman el juramento y son designados inmediatamente- señalo Galia. –El comandante Owen…está en la frontera con aproximadamente mil soldados y caballeros del reino, en el ducado Thomas las reparaciones a su fortaleza están a punto de concluir y… ayer tuve la reunión con los ingenieros del reino.

-¿Cómo te fue?- pregunto Marco.

-Creo que debes verlo por su cuenta…o mejor dicho que los distinguidos soberanos vean…su gran proyecto, majestad- contesto Galia. –¡Lady Deneve!...puede proyectar con el espejo…la imagen.

-¡Con gusto!- contesto Deneve activando una proyección de una estructura imponente.

-¡¿Qué es eso?!...- se escucho en el salón.

Aquella imagen proyectada por el espejo mágico mostraba una aero-nave y dos dirigibles diferentes entre sí, Lord Tiberio se coloco de pie e inspeccionando dichos vehículos aéreos por algunos minutos y esbozando una sonrisa hacia Marco.

-¿Cuál es su opinión?- pregunto Marco.

-¡Hermoso!- contesto Tiberio.

-La nueva aeronave es cinco veces más grande que el Huracán Errante…puede llevar maquinaria de guerra…un batallón completo e incluso cañones para repeler los ataques desde el aire, tierra o agua…- dijo Galia leyendo el informe entregado por los ingenieros del reino y detallando otros aspectos hasta los dirigibles ya mencionados. –Así nace nuestra fuerza aérea…al mando de Lord Tiberio.

-Felicidades…almirante- dijo Marco teniendo un decreto real con la firma de su persona y la mujer del parche. –Sus órdenes….y sobre el Huracán Errante…será la nave insignia de nuestra nueva flota.

-¡Por el reino DragónSlayer!- contesto Tiberio compartiendo un abrazo con el joven rey y escuchando los aplausos de los integrantes de la comitiva del reino DragónSlayer.

Moon con ver la escena se coloco de pie comenzando a aplaudir por el nuevo nombramiento de Tiberio, sumándose como River, Star y el resto de los presentes.

-River dijo que tenía un caminar desolado pero…al menos tiene personas que se preocupan por él…ahora somos parte de su familia- se dijo viendo al joven rey y a la princesa Butterfly. –Por la alianza Butterfly-DragónSlayer…

Luego de la reunión en el salón del trono del reino Butterfly, el consejero Seth StormWind y Galia FireBird recibieron instrucciones de mantener toda la situación hasta como la habían llevado completamente en orden y concluyendo la transmisión del espejo mágico con el reino DragónSlayer.

* * *

 _ **Unos 15 minutos después, primer banquete de celebración por la victoria de Star, salón comedor.**_

La victoria de la princesa consorte del reino DragónSlayer y tras la reunión en el salón del trono se prosiguió a la celebración en el salón comedor con el primer banquete que era únicamente para los nobles y posteriormente luego de incinerar la enorme pira en el patio central del castillo, se llevaría a cabo el segundo banquete donde seria de carácter más público que se realizaría en la noche.

Los miembros de la nobleza se mostraban algo más relajado luego de la reunión con el consejero como la comandante del joven rey. La reina Moon, el rey River y la princesa Star observaban el salón comedor viendo los monarcas charlando entre ellos, la futura reina Butterfly tenía centrada su atención en su prometido que estaba junto a su sequito y los caballeros dragones.

-¡Reina Moon, Rey River y Princesa Butterfly!- se escucho en ese instante. Tanto Moon, River y Star posaron su mirada en Lord Francis Halrinach seguido de su hija Victoria que realizaron una perfecta reverencia a los tres e incluso la joven demonio esbozo una sencilla sonrisa hacia la princesa Butterfly.

-¡Es un gusto, princesa consorte Star!- dijo Victoria. –Sin duda es bonita…y creo que me agrada- pensando para sí misma.

-¡Reina Moon tan hermosa como siempre, rey River es un gusto volver a verlo!- dijo Francis posando sus ojos en Star. –felicitaciones princesa por su matrimonio con el ultimo DragónSlayer…sin duda, un valeroso rey como él, es una gran elección…a diferencia de cierto príncipe con problemas de auto-control…que prefiero no nombrar…- señalo.

-Habla de Tom- se dijo Star observando hacia donde se encontraba el joven demonio charlando con Larry KelpBottom y Rich Pigeon. –Somos amigos con el príncipe Lucitor y es su rey.

-Solo fue una pequeña broma- contesto Francis.

-¡Princesa Star!- intervino Victoria. –El mayordomo del castillo me hizo saber sobre una reunión para todos los jóvenes de la nobleza…donde nos reuniremos…en el… "Club para futuros gobernantes de Mewni"….espero que mi presencia no sea una molestia por no ser una princesa- señalo.

-No se preocupe- intervino Moon. –Es para todos aquellos hijos de los miembros de la nobleza que pueden asistir y discutir civilizadamente….hasta el joven Jared StormWind y Keira Martel estarán presentes.

-Suena esplendido- contesto Victoria Halrinach.

-Es una invitación para todos aquellos miembros de la nobleza- reafirmo Star. –Sera todo un honor- esbozando una sencilla sonrisa.

-Por supuesto- contesto Victoria.

Tras concluir la charla con Francis Halrinach y su joven hija, el banquete continuaba su curso con completamente normalidad e incluso los músicos dispuestos para entretener a los invitados hacían su trabajo con esmero, inesperadamente el clamor por parte de Keira Martel se escucho por todo el salón hacia su rey.

-¡Marco!...un piano- señalo. –Toca alguna canción…como lo hacías cuando éramos niños, tampoco pongas excusa, la difunta reina…te enseño a tocar.

-¡¿Qué opina el resto?!- pregunto Marco viendo a todos los invitados.

-¡Sí!- fue el clamor de los miembros de la delegación del reino DragónSlayer.

El joven rey se camino hasta donde se encontraba el piano de color negro, tomando lugar frente a las teclas deslizo suavemente sus manos percibiendo el marfil por algunos segundos, antes de emitir las primeras notas y mezclando un sentimiento de nostalgia por aquellas tardes que solía pasar junto a su difunta madre en tiempos más sencillos antes de ser el rey DragónSlayer.

-¡Disfrútenlo!- anuncio Marco.

En torno a su persona se agruparon los asistentes del banquete mostrando en principio mera curiosidad pero al oír las primeras notas, las damas presentes sin distinguir edad alguna centraron por completo su atención hacia él y los demonios de género femenino escuchaban la interpretación.

-Sin duda les va agradar- se dijo.

La pieza en cuestión resultaba tener un ritmo lento pero demostraba cierta alegría pero lentamente aquella melodía demostraba cierta melancolía que extrañamente en los corazones de los espectadores encontraban su lugar.

-Nunca me dijo que tocaba el piano- se dijo Star centrándose por completo en su prometido. –Tiene algo de melancolía pero tampoco es muy dolorosa solo es diferente- recordando sus lecciones con el violín y la lectura de sus partituras.

Los próximos minutos de la interpretación fueron fugaces que concluyendo su inesperada presentación, los aplausos por parte de los nobles se escucho.

-¡BRAVO!...

El banquete del salón solo se extendió por unoss minutos, algunos de los sirvientes comenzaban a retirar las bandejas, platos y vasos de sitio. Por otro lado los jóvenes de la nobleza se retiraban hacia otro salón para llevar a cabo la tan esperada reunión para los futuros gobernantes de Mewni.

 _ **Club para futuros gobernantes de Mewni.**_

El club para futuros gobernantes de Mewni había sido fundado hace un poco más de doscientos años por aquel entonces, la princesa Crescenta Butterfly, la principal meta de aquel denominado club era comenzar la preparación para príncipes y princesas de Mewni para asumir en un futuro cercano sus respectivos reinos. La reunión de los jóvenes estaba liderada por Star Butterfly y Tom Lucitor que incluso por primera vez en su historia se encontraba dos miembros del reino DragónSlayer presentes, lo cual al joven demonio con ver a Keira Martel y Jared StormWind le causo cierto desagrado.

-¡Patanes!- se dijo Tom.

En cambio Star decía un par de palabras como apertura a la reunión, dando la bienvenida correspondiente a todos los jóvenes de la nobleza que asistían y aplaudía.

-Que alguien me arrojo desde la torre más alta- dijo Keira a Jared.

-No te culpo con ese demonio junto a Star…realmente todos estos…(aduladores)- dijo al final en la lengua de los dragones. –(Solo espero con calma…es por Star)- señalo.

-(Con concuerdo)- contesto Keira.

La princesa Butterfly seguía hablando en torno al futuro, especialmente por el segundo banquete que se llevaría a cabo con la presencia de un selecto grupo de monstruos liderados por Buff Frog y el anciano Sheldon.

-Esta noche tenemos…una gran oportunidad para incluir a los monstruos en la vida de Mewni pero debemos hacerlos sentir bienvenidos.

-Eso sí suena bien- se dijo Keira estudiando a los demás jóvenes. –Pero ese demonio- viendo a Tom.

El príncipe Lucitor como segunda figura política con mayor relevancia solo se limitaba a lanzar en ocasiones algun bostezo.

-¡Disculpe, princesa Butterfly!- dijo Jared StormWind captando la atención de los presentes. –Como al ser mi primera vez que participó, en este…"Club"…y además debo negociar por ordenes de mi rey con los monstruos alguna posible ayuda, solo deseo que podamos coexistir pero puedo ver claramente que algunos miembros demuestran cierta actitud negativa.

-Más que actitud negativa, es el poco entusiasmo por parte de algunos príncipes…- señalo Keira secundando los dichos de Jared.

La mayoría de los jóvenes de la nobleza solo intercambiaron algunas miradas, prefería mantener silencio en especial por la figura del príncipe demoníaco, los dos jóvenes argumentaron por algunos minutos sobre la situación con los monstruos y como en el reino DragónSlayer eran tratados con los mismos derechos que los ciudadanos del reino.

-En diversos oficios podemos encontrar a monstruos al servicio e incluso hasta en los gremios pero nosotros tenemos un pensamiento muy diferente…a diferencia de otros- dijo Jared.

-¡JAJAJAJAJA!- rió Tom. –Los sanguinarios hablan de coexistencia…cuando ustedes se dedicaron a masacrar a soldados y caballeros Butterfly…se atreven en hablar de esa forma- provocando inmediatamente los reclamos por parte de los nobles del reino Butterfly exceptuando por Star.

-¡Son un montón de asesinos!- se escucho.

-Nadie confía en su maldito rey- dijo una segunda voz.

-¿Quién dijo eso?- pregunto Keira saltando sobre la mesa y dispuesta a luchar. –Nadie habla mal de Marco.

-¡Keira!- dijo Jared. –No vale la pena, iniciar una pelea o seremos castigados como la última vez.

-¡Ya lo ven!- dijo Tom. –Son una verdadera desgracia…que se puede esperar de parias, mestizos y renegados.

-¡TOM!- dijo Star. –Eso fue grosero.

-Solo digo lo que todos piensas- contesto Tom. –Esos dos…"nobles"…tienen las manos con sangre de mewmanos…y todos saben que su rey mato a soldados como caballeros por igual.

-No sabes de lo que hablas- dijo Keira.

-Siempre serán odiados por todos- indico Tom. –Y cuando yo sea…

Jared StormWind se abrió camino hasta donde estaba el príncipe Lucitor quedando separados por la mesa donde se encontraban sentados junto a los demás príncipes y princesas. Ellos lo observaron fijamente esperando la peor reacción por parte del joven conde del reino DragónSlayer y retomando la palabra.

-¿Todos ustedes están del lado de este demonio?- pregunto y sin recibir respuesta luego de callar. –Digan…¿Acaso lo apoyan?...¿lo reconocen como su futuro rey supremo?...- esperando nuevamente respuesta por parte de los jóvenes de la nobleza.

-¡Ellos están de mi lado!- afirmo Tom plantándose a pocos metros del joven conde StormWind. –Quizás debas estar bajo la sombra de tu rey para sentirte protegido….asesino- bufo.

-¡Hablen!- dijo Jared e ignorando las palabras del príncipe Lucitor. –Lo diré nuevamente…acaso prefieren tener por "líder" a este demonio…que no conoce el significado de sacrificio y empatía…solo hace gala de su titulo de príncipe del inframundo- inquirió a todos ellos.

Keira se quedo en todo momento junto a Jared viendo como los jóvenes nobles de los diversos reinos de Mewni solo se limitaban a mantener silencio. La princesa Butterfly se mantenía en su asiento esperando alguna respuesta por parte de los asistentes a la reunión, algunos simplemente agacharon la cabeza en señal de apoyo a Tom y otros murmuraban entre sí, esperando que alguien hablara.

-¡O solo van aceptarlo, sin mayor argumento!- dijo Jared por tercera vez y esperando alguna respuesta. –¡Hablen!...

-¡HABLEN!- rugió Keira. –Digan si lo apoyan- mirando en todas direcciones.

La princesa Star solo se limito a mirar con cierta decepción a los jóvenes nobles por su actitud, esbozando una sonrisa por ver a Jared como Keira saliendo en defensa del último DragónSlayer.

-Ellos no necesitan hablar- contesto Tom.

Y Jared StormWind dijo:

-¿Van a seguir a este demonio cobarde?... Yo elijo seguir a un verdadero líder….que ha sacrificado todo por su pueblo…ha peleado, sangrado y llorado junto a sus súbditos como sus caídos luego de cada batalla…e incluso está dispuesto a morir por los suyos…¡yo elijo seguir al último de los DragónSlayer!...

* * *

 **Y continuara queridos lectores, sobre el próximo capítulo espero tenerlo a finales de esta nueva semana que comienza lo cual ya llevo algunos puntos de vistas ya desarrollados pero al final ya saben decidí hacer la división mencionada al inicio del capítulo.** **Es cuestión de comenzar a desarrollar la ultima parte de lo que vendrá, en la segunda fiesta por así decirlo o segundo banquete pero creo que muchos ya se deben imaginar lo que vendrá.**

 **Ahora vamos con los reviews:**

 **Sugar:** Gracias, por el cumplido aún le falta por crecer en la historia pero creo que va por buen camino pero tendrá algunas dificultades, y sobre los soldados ellos solo quieren ser agradables y amables lo que dijo Marco…básicamente lo sabremos en su momento pero fue algo que solo se dice una vez y una que otra amenazas.

 **MarcoSketcher:** Gracias…ahora comienza lo importante.

 **BlackKittyQueen:** Gracias….ahora comenzamos los sucesos en torno a Tom.

 **Claudiozero777:** Gracias…créeme ahora se viene ciertos sucesos, sin duda River lo va a saber tarde o temprano, sobre los soldados es para evitar más problemas entre ambas facciones, le falta por crecer aún es un largo camino.

 **Cohenn:** Mejor reserva tu teoría para futuro, sin duda veremos más situación similar pero aún falta por desarrollar.

 **Bien lectores espero que les gustara el capitulo, tratemos de llegar a los 100 reviews, estamos solo a doces o quizás llegamos, hasta lo superemos en el próximo capítulo, nos veremos nuevamente con esta historia en solo cuestión de días.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Lo prometido es deuda con ustedes el siguiente capítulo de A FairyTale For The Princess Butterfly and The King DragónSlayer. Antes de iniciar quiero decir que comprendo y me voy a referir al final con los reviews sobre el capitulo anterior que causo un gran impacto, así que sin más que decir iniciamos esta nueva actualización:**

* * *

 _ **En las murallas del castillo Butterfly.**_

En ocasiones la soledad le parecía ser la perfecta compañía, especialmente al recorrer las murallas externas del castillo Butterfly observando a los pies de las defensas a los habitantes de la capital del reino, en su recorrido se encontraba con algunos soldados realizando la guardia que con solo verlo una sencilla reverencia bastaba y continuando con sus deberes.

-Entonces mi reino debe estar por aquí- se dijo.

En medio de su paseo por la muralla determino hacia donde se encontraba su hogar pero había llegado el momento de pensar en el viaje de regreso hacia el reino DragónSlayer, existiendo dos posibilidades para comenzar el retorno a su amada patria junto a todos sus seguidores y la princesa Butterfly.

-Podríamos ocupar la ruta que utilizamos para llegar hasta aquí pero ese imbécil de "Colmillo Rojo" debe estar a la espera de lanzarme una emboscada- con sus ojos posados en la primera opción. Al caminar de dirección hacia el Este se quedo pensando en silencio por algunos minutos, al considerar la segunda ruta resultaba ser un viaje algo más largo pero en cierto modo garantizaba una mejor seguridad que tomar la usual ruta.

-Entonces si tomo el camino hacia el Este…iríamos por las tierras salvajes, por un lado existe una ventaja con algunos peligros que podremos enfrentar…pero tenemos que pasar por el reino de Titania y Oberón…somos aliados desde hace siglos- se dijo y manteniendo su vista hacia el Este.

El joven rey se quedo de brazos cruzados observando en silencio y considerando la mejor opción para su viaje de retorno al reino DragónSlayer, en el fondo prefería optar por el camino más largo como evitar alguna emboscada por parte de los ogros que debían estar merodeando por la frontera de su reino.

-Eso depende del paso que existe en el Este…es fácil de acceder pero necesito confirmar que la nieve no lo bloqueo o esta ocupado por bandidos…podría enviar a Sir Adrían y sus jinetes…son rápidos e imparables sin importar el terreno.

Luego de descender por las escaleras más cercanas y regresando a la torre de invitados encontrándose con Sir Adrián y Sir Bolvar en compañía de algunos caballeros dragones que custodiaba la torre con solo verlo se presentaron frente a él.

-¡Majestad!- dijeron los dos caballeros al mismo tiempo.

-¡Sir Adrián!- dijo Marco. –¿Cómo está el ánimo de sus jinetes?- pregunto.

-Ehm…"Tranquilos y ansiosos"- contesto Adrián.

-¿Tranquilos y ansiosos?- pregunto.

-¡Majestad!- intervino Bolvar. –Con todo respeto al decir "tranquilos y ansiosos"…se refiere mi compañero….sus jinetes están listos para partir donde los envié- señalo.

-Eso es verdad- dijo Adrián. –Ya sabe…nos aburridos fácilmente.

Marco solo se limito a esbozar una pequeña sonrisa por ver a los dos caballeros igual de ansiosos pero necesitaba en esta ocasión a los jinetes de Adrián, para llevar a cabo la tarea que tenía en mente.

-Dentro de dos días, Adrián- dijo Marco. –Tomaras a tus 20 jinetes y viajaras hasta el paso del Este…quiero confirmar que está libre de ciertos problemas, sí vamos a cruzar ese paso y viajar por las tierras salvajes.

-¡Comprendo!- contesto Adrián. –¿Y sobre los bandidos, traficantes de esclavos y bestias hambrientas?- pregunto.

-¡Es fácil!- contesto Marco. –Sí, llegas a capturar a bandas completas…los traes y los metemos en los calabozos del castillo Butterfly, sobre las bestias van huir con solo verlos…en cambio los traficantes de esclavos…ejecútalos…son solo escoria que venden a inocentes- contesto.

-¡Como ordene, majestad!- respondió Adrián.

-Y eso me recuerda…tráeme vivo a los líderes de los traficantes de esclavos, en caso de encontrar alguno y deja libre a los esclavos- dijo Marco. –Me encargare en persona- señalo.

Ambos caballeros intercambiaron una mirada luego de oír, las ordenes de su rey en torno al paso del Este y de los posibles obstáculos.

-¡Bien, caballeros!...iré a dormir un rato…tenemos una gran fiesta por la noche y debo descansar algo- dijo Marco.

* * *

 **El Canto De Los Dragones Parte II: La Gran Victoria De Star**

 **II**

 ** _De regreso, en el salón del Club para futuros gobernantes._**

Y Jared StormWind dijo:

-¿Van a seguir a este demonio cobarde?... Yo elijo seguir a un verdadero líder….que ha sacrificado todo por su pueblo…ha peleado, sangrado y llorado junto a sus súbditos como sus caídos luego de cada batalla…e incluso está dispuesto a morir por los suyos…¡yo elijo seguir al último de los DragónSlayer!...

-¡HABLEN!- exigió Keira. –Simplemente lo apoyan sin mayor argumento por ser príncipe de los demonios, ni siquiera será su futuro rey supremo pero claro es fácil llamarnos "asesinos"…ustedes no saben lo que sucedió en la guerra…enviaron a morir a soldados y caballeros…simplemente.

Los jóvenes de la nobleza preferían mantener aquel silencio tan extraño que significaba de cierta forma dar el apoyo al príncipe de los demonios. Entre ellos se encontraba Victoria Halrinach escuchando cada palabra de los dos jóvenes pertenecientes al reino DragónSlayer que continuaban demostrando aquel desafío hacia el príncipe Tom Lucitor.

-Padre tiene razón, ellos hablan con verdad sin importar quien este en frente…y Tom realmente ha sido dejado en ridículo- se dijo Victoria posando su mirada en la princesa Butterfly. –¿De qué lado está?- se pregunto.

La princesa Butterfly observo la situación en silencio pero algunos príncipes y princesas de los demás reinos de Mewni demostraban, mantenía el apoyo a Tom

-No puedo creerlo- dijo Star mirando con cierto reproche al joven demonio. –¡Tom!...deja de buscar pelea…estamos aquí para resolver asuntos más importantes…o sino.

-¿Sino?- pregunto Tom. –No puedes confiar en ellos…masacraron a los soldados y caballeros de tu reino.

El príncipe de los demonios como los demás vieron a la princesa Butterfly ponerse de pie y encaminándose hacia donde se encontraba Jared como Keira.

-¿Star?- pregunto confundido Tom.

-¡Esta reunión se termina!- contesto Star y centrándose en los dos jóvenes perteneciente. –Quiero ir a la torre de invitados...¿están de acuerdo?- pregunto.

Jared esbozo una sonrisa cargada de sarcasmo hacia el príncipe de los demonios como el resto de los invitados pero Keira al descender de la mesa, desvaneciendo sus poderes y dijo en voz alta:

-¡Vamos!- mirando con cierto desafío a Tom. –No perdamos el tiempo con estos descerebrados.

Cuando los tres estaban dispuestos a salir por la única puerta del salón, una cuarta voz se sumo causando un verdadero escándalo entre los jóvenes de la nobleza.

-Yo iré con ustedes- dijo Victora Halrinach sumándose a Star, Keira y Jared. –La princesa consorte Star me hizo formalmente esta invitación para asistir a este "club" pero prefiero unirme a su pequeño grupo.

-¡Yo no veo problema!- dijo Keira. –Al menos un demonio con sentido común- se dijo.

-Venga con nosotros iremos a la torre a divertimos a nuestro modo- señalo Jared.

-Podremos charla de forma más civilizada sin levantar acusaciones- índico Star volviendo a mirar con reproche a Tom. Los cuatros jóvenes al retirarse de salón, rápidamente los comentarios en voz baja se hicieron presente mientras él con todas sus fuerzas trataba de controlar su creciente ira que a la larga comenzaba a compartir grandes similitudes con un volcán activo y en su mente solo se dijo:

-¡Maldito, Dragón!- rápidamente provoco en los demás jóvenes de la nobleza cierto resentimiento por ver a Star irse del lugar.

* * *

Unos minutos después en las afueras del castillo hacia la torre de invitados, la princesa Butterfly se mostraba en parte afligida por lo sucedido en la reunión pero sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

-¡No puedo creerlo!- dijo Star luego de lanzar un suspiro y captando la atención de los tres jóvenes.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- pregunto Victoria.

-No debes amargarte, Star- señalo Keira. –¿Verdad, Jared?- pregunto.

-¡Ese demonio quiere pelear con Marco!- contesto. –Lo cual es una terrible idea…pero si desea morir es asunto suyo- manteniendo una expresión sombría.

-¡Jared!- dijo Keira dándole un empujón al joven conde. –No hables de ese modo…o la vas a preocupar.

-¡Vaya!...directo al grano- se dijo Victoria observando la escena. –Bajo que fundamento piensas que eso será posible- inquirió a Jared.

Jared StormWind solo se limito a lanzar un breve vistazo a la expresión de la princesa revelando cierta preocupación por sus palabras.

-Acaso…- comenzó Star. –O mejor dicho…al declarar tu lealtad a Marco en público, parecías dispuesto a entrar en combate directo con Tom…pero algo te lo impidió…¿realmente estas dispuesto a seguirlo hasta donde sea?- pregunto.

Jared como Keira necesitaron solo intercambiar una breve mirada especialmente por parte del pelinegro con algunas hebras grises en su cabellera y dijo:

-Le debemos mucho a Marco- contesto Jared. –Él nos unió en nuestro momento de mayor oscuridad, solo necesito recordarnos la razón de nuestra lealtad hacia los DragónSlayer…eso fue con la recuperación de la fortaleza de la familia FireBird como ajusticiar a los traidores del reino…a pesar de todo ha debido sacrificar muchas cosas para obtener algo de paz.

-¿Qué ha debido sacrificar por la paz?- pregunto Star.

Keira observo en silencio a Jared conociendo a la perfección, cual era la respuesta a la pregunta de la princesa Butterfly.

-¿Qué ha debido sacrificar por la plaza?- replicando la pregunta de la princesa. –Ha debido dar "todo" a cambio de la paz- contesto Jared.

 _ **En la torre de invitados, desde Marco.**_

En principio deseaba tomar una pequeña siesta pero su atención fue directamente a otra razón en especial que debía solucionar.

-¡¿Dónde va esta pieza?!- se pregunto.

Aquel objeto en forma ovoide siendo fabricado de acero proveniente del reino DragónSlayer con grabados de diversos animales contando venados, zorros, águilas y hasta osos guerreros resultado ser un obsequio de bodas para la difunta abuela paterna del joven rey por parte del honorable líder del clan de los osos.

El joven rey había decidió traer aquel artefacto para continuar sus respectivas reparaciones luego de sufrir una caída desde la mesa de centro de la habitación de sus difuntos padres, provocando en parte algunos daños como el reemplazo de ciertas piezas que ordeno reproducir pero realizando él, todas las correspondientes reparaciones al ovoide que reproducía por medio de magia cierta melodía que más de una vez escucho antes de ir a dormir siendo un niño de tan solo 7 años.

-¡Maldita sea!...

Dejando de lado la herramienta y un par de lentes siendo en el cristal izquierdo, un cuadro de vidrio especial con un leve aumento luego de causarse aquella cicatriz en el lado izquierdo de su rostro, provocando ciertos problema para percibir la profundidad.

-No puedo creerlo…- rascándose bajo la barbilla. –Como una parte tan pequeña puede ser tan problemática…se parece algo a ese entrometido enano azulado que suele molestarme- se dijo cargándose sobre el respaldo de la silla.

-¡Deseo una gran jarra de cerveza negra!...- escucho fuera de su ventana. Él poniéndose de pie espió hacia el exterior viendo a Keira, Jared. Victoria y Star siendo recibidos por Sir Bolvar y Sir Adrían en persona.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- se pregunto y recordando sobre aquel club para los futuros gobernantes de Mewni. –Luego sabré que sucedió- retomando las reparaciones de aquel artilugio.

 _ **En el castillo Butterfly, desde Emeria.**_

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Etheria.

-Lo mismo que tú, querida Etheria- contesto Deneve. –Fui invitada como mi hija a esta pequeña reunión…- señalo.

-¡Madre!...no busquemos peleas innecesarias- dijo Emeria en voz baja.

-No estoy buscando pelea- contesto Deneve a Emeria. –Esta amargada Butterfly, siempre me ha odiado…desde que éramos niñas… ¿aun furiosa por arrebatarte aquel chico que tanto te gustaba?- pregunto en dirección de Etheria. La reina Moon había invitado a cada dama de la nobleza para celebrar una pequeña fiesta de té, antes de la celebración que se realizaría dentro de un par de horas en honor de su joven hija, pero nuevamente Etheria Butterfly y Deneve Martel volvían a chocar en el salón provocando una disputa frente a las demás invitadas.

-No puedo creerlo- se dijo Emeria viendo de reojo a Moon. –¡Yo quiero una taza de té con algo de pastel! …y mi señora madre desea lo mismo- indico a un sirviente cercano.

-¡Enseguida!- contesto el sirviente.

-¡Gracias, Emeria!- dijo Deneve siguiendo a su hija. –(Anciana decrepita)- murmuro en la lengua de los dragones al pasar cerca de Etheria.

-No...te tengo miedo- contesto Etheria.

-Yo tampoco y…ese chico encantador que tanto le dedicabas cartas…digamos que era otro inútil- lanzando una carcajada y tomando lugar junto a su hija. Las mujeres pertenecientes a la nobleza solo observaban la escena y murmurando entre ellas, en torno al cruce de palabras de las dos mujeres pero la reina Butterfly solo necesito ponerse de pie y callar las voces que discutían.

-¡SILENCIO!...- viendo a su tía abuela como la mujer del parche cesar de inmediato sus palabras. –No debemos comenzar a pelear como niños.

-¡Como ordene, majestad!- dijo Deneve manteniendo aquella sonrisa y su único ojo destellaba con cierta rabia que mantuvo a raya.

La pequeña reunión continúo como estaba planeada entre las mujeres pertenecientes a la realeza como la nobleza siendo Moon, la respectiva organizadora. Unos minutos después se encontraban charlando e incluso riendo por algunas bromas contadas por la propia Emeria.

-Y al final el pobre conejo termino en la boca del zorro- provocando las carcajadas en salón.

Deneve solo se limito a esbozar una sonrisa mientras daba un sorbo a su té y un pequeño bocado a su pastel para aquel entonces su pacifica estadía se vio interrumpida al escuchar cierta pregunta.

-¡Lady Deneve!... ¿Es verdad que crío al rey Marco?- pregunto Felicity Butterfly.

Ella apuro su té y dando un segundo bocado a su pastel mientras las presentes esperaban la respuesta por pregunta de la hermana menor de Moon.

-¡¿Lady Deneve?!- volvió a preguntar Felicity.

-¡Sí!- contesto. –Yo lo crié…fui una especie de madre como lo fue…la esposa de Sir Geralt y el mayordomo del castillo DragónSlayer estuvo presente en su crianza…ya saben un niño necesita una familia después de todo…- poniéndose de pie.

-¡¿Se encuentra bien?!- pregunto Moon viendo de reojo a Emeria que solo se limito a recogerse de hombros por la extraña actitud de su madre.

-No quiero ser grosera- contesto Deneve deteniéndose. –Tengo asuntos que tratar en la torre de invitados- retirándose del salón.

Cuando Deneve Martel se retiro de la fiesta donde incluso Etheria Butterfly se quedo sin palabras por el actuar tan inusual de la alta consejera. Algunas mujeres especialmente las pertenecientes a las damas de compañía de las respectivas reinas de Mewni pero incluso Emeria estaba sorprendida por el actuar de su madre.

-Al menos he cumplido mi promesa…- se dijo Deneve.

 _ **En otro salón del castillo Butterfly.**_

-¡Tranquilo, rey River!- dijo Tiberio.

-Solo mantenga la concentración….majestad- señalo Geralt de brazos cruzados. –Con calma…y serenidad.

-¡Dispara de una vez!- dijo el rey Pony Head.

Los monarcas como miembros de sus respectivos séquitos observaban a River portando entre sus manos el arcabuz de cañón corto perteneciente a Tiberio, en cambio el propio River mantenía la concentración tratando de ignorar los gritos para disparar hacia un animal disecado perteneciente a su persona.

-¡Silencio!- dijo River que al girar con las armas en sus manos, rápidamente todo aquel dentro del rango de disparo buscaron refugio entre los muebles y pilares suplicando por sus vidas.

-¡Majestad!- intervino Tiberio tomando con su mano el cañón de arcabuz apuntándolo hacia arriba para evitar daños colaterales. –Solo concéntrese y evitemos alguna desgracia indeseada.

-En lo personal- dijo Geralt viendo a los dos hombres. –Tal vez el rey Lucitor podría animarse un poco…ha estado con una cara de amargado…- señalando en voz baja hacia Dave Lucitor. Los tres observaron al rey de los demonios con su rostro demostrando cierta molestia, lo cual al rey Butterfly pensó en cierta broma y dijo:

-¡FUEGO!- apretando el gatillo.

La bala al salir expulsada del cañón rompió la atmósfera imitando como si fuera una gran tromba marina obligando a los presentes tirarse al suelo y protegerse la cabeza, mientras el proyectil finalmente impacto en contra de un pilar de la habitación provocando que un candelabro de al menos 2 metros de altura cayera al suelo de golpe.

-¡River!- dijo Dave reincorporándose. –Ese artilugio de los dragones no es un juguete.

-En lo personal…creo que le diré a mi nuevo hijo que me envié unos cuantos…sin duda son eficientes- contesto River.

-Eso será algo "imposible"- intervino Tiberio. –Marco es bastante reservado en cuanto a nuestra tecnología…especialmente con este arcabuz…y es mejor que dejemos este "juego"…por el momento ya hemos causado muchos problemas- recuperando su arma.

-¡Es verdad!- dijo Geralt bebiendo algo de vino. –Rey River….ha sido bastante agradable nuestra pequeña reunión antes…de la gran celebración.

-¡Claro!- dijo Dave. –Es un fiesta y tampoco veo al DragónSlayer por aquí…simplemente prefiere mantenerse en su pedestal de superioridad.

-Con todo respeto- intervino Francis Halrinach. –Tal vez…el honorable DragónSlayer esté trabajando, ya saben…debe cuidar de su reino a distancia…podría decir lo mismo de usted, rey Dave- esbozando una sonrisa cargada de sarcasmo.

Dave Lucitor solo se limito a expresar una mueca de completo desagrado por el comentario de Francis e incluso River, Tiberio, Geralt y los presentes observaron el tenso ambiente que iba adquiero aquel cruce de palabras. Algunos de los sirvientes vieron la escena en silencio para ver un posible desenlace, además de saber de sobra como tanto el rey de los demonios y el consejero del inframundo tenia ciertos roces como habituales puntos de vista muy distintos entre sí.

-No lo tome a mal- dijo Francis. –Solo era un comentario.

-Te recuerdo mi posición- señalo Dave.

-Solo son dos bufones…- se dijo Tiberio.

-¡Suficiente!- intervino River. –Dave estamos aquí para celebrar…y en la noche tendremos una gran fiesta por la victoria de mi hija…no debemos pelear…todos estamos del mismo lado.

-Mismo lado…¿estás demente?- pregunto Dave. –El reino Butterfly ahora es un vasallo del reino DragónSlayer…tienes suerte- logro decir antes de ver al legendario Caballero poniendo cara de pocos amigos.

-Sin duda, no sabe medir sus palabras- dijo Francis. –El rey Marco ha demostrado mucho respeto por el reino Butterfly- notando los murmullos entre los monarcas e invitados.

Dave antes de poder pronunciar siquiera otra palabra noto algunas miradas provenientes por parte de los otros monarcas.

-¡Rey Dave!- dijo Geralt. –No quiero ser grosero…pero le recomiendo medir sus palabras…con mi rey, a pesar de su juventud…ha demostrado ser alguien digno en el puesto pero tampoco voy a tolerar que se hable mal de él…supongo que escucho lo sucedido con Lord Heartrude- acariciando el pomo de su espada.

El rey de los demonios observo fijamente la espada del legendario caballero notando el pomo con forma de dragón y ojos de rubí que desvaino frente a él.

-¡Esta es la espada del difunto príncipe Lucían DragónSlayer, apodado el Dragón Vendaval!…le recomiendo rey Dave que aprenda a respetar a mi rey…y le aconsejo que vigile a su hijo Tom, se ve a kilómetros que desea buscar problemas- dijo Geralt volviendo a envainar su espada.

-Solo es comportarse- bufo Tiberio con su sable desvainado. –Ya sabes aquí estamos del "mismo lado"…

River observo en silencio a Dave que demostró su miedo por el legendario caballero y el nuevo almirante de la armada aérea del reino DragónSlayer.

-Quizás con esto se calme- se dijo. –¡Más bebida, esta noche celebramos la victoria de mi hija!- anuncio River viendo la aclamación de los invitados.

 _ **Regreso a la torre de invitados.**_

-¡Fondo!...¡fondo!...¡fondo!...- se escuchaba desde el pequeño salón.

La princesa Butterfly, Jared StormWind, Keira Martel, Victoria Halrinach, los líderes de los monstruos entre los que se contaban el anciano Sheldon y Buff Frog que coincidieron en la torre de invitados prefiriendo quedarse en ella para descansar y mantenerse protegidos por los soldados como caballero dragones del joven rey.

-¡Vamos, Keira!- dijo Jared.

La joven Martel bebía mientras era animada por los presentes, en cuanto a la princesa Butterfly que en principio decidió quedarse unos minutos antes de escabullirse hacia donde se encontraba su prometido, enterándose por un sirviente del reino DragónSlayer que estaba en su habitación realizando algo de trabajo y dijo al resto:

-Necesito aire fresco…

Tras salir del pequeño salón de la torre de invitados se movió libremente por los pasillos y hacia los niveles superiores sin encontrar algún guardia o sirvientes estando en su mayoría destinados a la preparación de la pira como algunos platillos para la celebración de la noche. Aprovechando el camino libre se encontraba en el último nivel recordando que el cuarto del joven rey se encontraba al final del pasillo.

-¡¿Marco?!- luego de tocar la puerta e ingresando en la habitación.

Al buscar con su mirada en cada rincón solo se encontró con el abrigo de color rojo, las espadas gemelas fusionadas formando a Saeta de Dragón que reposaba sobre la mesa de centro, ella recordaba en ocasiones como podía separar en dos espadas o unirla en una sola con suma facilidad.

-Quizás…no deba pero…siempre lo he visto que puede separarla con cierta facilidad- teniendo la mano que al estar a menos de centímetros de la espada y lo escucho.

 _-….¡Sangre…mewmana!..._

Saeta de Dragón emitió en su afilada hoja cierto brillo como si estuviera imitando el fuego de los dragones y provocando cierta aversión hacia la princesa como si algo en su ser le recordara, que aquella espada se había bañando en la sangre de incontables enemigos. En su segundo intento de tomar la espada nuevamente fue rechazada que al estar solo a menos de cinco centímetros recibió una especie de descarga eléctrica.

-Es recomendable…no tocarla- intervino una voz.

Al girarse encontró en el umbral de la habitación al castaño trayendo consigo una bandeja con una tetera, dos tazas de vidrio, un par de cucharas y un pequeño recipiente de color blanco.

-¡Hola!- dijo Star al castaño que avanzo hasta ella con la bandeja entre sus manos. –¿Y eso?- pregunto y desviando el asunto de la espada.

-Es algo para nosotros- contesto y centrando en Saeta de Dragón. –Mi espada…es muy antigua…incluso llega a ser algo "complicada"…fue fabricada hace un poco más de mil años…se utilizo hierro de las montañas de mi reino, magia antigua e incluso un dragón dio su alma para que se forjara- concluyendo la breve explicación.

La princesa miro furtivamente la espada recordando aquella voz que posiblemente emitió la espada por intentar empuñarla.

-¡¿Quieres probar?!- pregunto él.

-¡Si, claro!- contesto la princesa.

Él sirvió en las dos tazas de vidrios, aquel polvo de color café que emitía un agradable olor y por ultimo vertió el agua caliente.

-Con la cuchara saboréalo- señalo Marco.

La princesa siguiendo lo dicho por su prometido probó la bebida calienta, percibiendo su sabor amargo pero bastante agradable a su parecer y dijo:

-Sabe rico…y ¿Qué es?- pregunto.

-Se llama "Café"…es proveniente de otra dimensión, solemos comercializarla con un grupo de mercantes duendes…que la traen…incluso podemos beberla en verano…con algo de hielo…sabe bien sin importar la temporada que sea- contesto.

-Café- se dijo Star volviendo a probar la bebida. –¡Whoa!...sabe cada vez mejor.

Luego de probar su segunda taza de café, la princesa observo las singulares herramientas como aquel objeto ovoide.

-¿Lo estas reparando?- pregunto.

-Sí- contesto Marco colocándose los lentes, la princesa se quedo sorprendida con los ojos abierto de par en par por lo diferente que se venía. –¿Te parecen raro?- pregunto.

-Sí…mejor dicho…jajaja…te vez muy diferente…pero…dime que esta "cosa"- inquirió nuevamente.

-Fue un regalo de mi boda para mi abuela paterna…pero digamos que fue mi culpa que cayera desde la mesa donde se encontraba…cuando comencé a utilizar la habitación de mis padres…así que he tratado en repararlo por los últimos dos o mejor dicho tres años…antes producía una canción muy bonita pero…lo arruine- concluyendo su explicación.

-Y mandaste a replicar las piezas- indico ella y viendo los repuestos de dicho artefactos. –Yo quiero escuchar su canción- esbozando una sonrisa viendo como seguía la reparación de aquel objeto ovoide.

* * *

 _ **En las siguientes horas en torno a la ceremonia como posterior festín que se realizaría en el gran salón del castillo Butterfly realizando todos los preparativos necesarios…**_

* * *

 _ **Unas horas después, noche, torre de invitados.**_

-¿Esta todo lo necesario?- pregunto Deneve.

-Sí, abuela…esta todo lo necesario- contesto Keira.

-¡Entonces manos a la obra!- dijo Emeria.

-¿Y eso es para mí?- pregunto Star

La princesa en compañía de las tres Martel debía prepararla para la ceremonia, previa al gran festín que se llevaría a cabo. Star eligió un vestido de color azul según lo mencionado por Deneve, en cambio Emeria se encargo de realizarse un nuevo peinado y por ultimo Keira debió pintar el rostro de la princesa siguiendo las antiguas tradiciones del reino.

-¡Peinado listo!- dijo Emeria. –¿Espejo?- pregunto.

-Si- contesto Star con su nuevo peinado resultaba ser algo más elaborado en la nuca pero manteniendo en todo momento la elegancia.

-Ahora el último detalle…la pintura del rostro…solo será algo sencillo en algunos aspectos- señalo Keira quitándose los guantes comenzando aplicar la pintura facial siendo los colores azules y blanco elegidos. –Solo quieta serán algunas líneas sencillas que podrán removerse con agua.

-¡Esta bien!- contesto Star manteniéndose tranquila en la sillas, al cabo de unos minutos se volvió a observar en el espejo viendo las marcas de pintura.

-¡¿Le gusta?!- pregunto Deneve acomodando un mecho de su cabello detrás de su oreja. –Se ve muy bien y solo debe…

-Verme perfecta en todo sentido, sonreír y… - logro decir Star antes de poder emitir otra palabra, fue interrumpida por Deneve.

-En la mayoría de los casos seria así…pero ahora es algo "distinto"…cuando se le entregue la primera antorcha que debe arrojar a la pira dando inicio a la celebración…tiene que dar un pequeño discurso…algo sencillo que venga del corazón...solo eso- señalo Emeria.

-Star, es fácil….solo lo dices…se aclama…arrojas la antorcha a la pira y fin…claro luego nos emborrachamos hasta entrada la noche- señalo Keira. –Y por supuesto cantare.

-Un discurso necesita preparación y ensayo- dijo Star.

-Solo debe decir algo sencillo…al ser un discurso espontaneo, lo cual al pronunciarlo en el instante vendrá de su corazón- señalo Deneve.

-Pero yo…- logro decir nuevamente la princesa Butterfly pero fue interrumpida cuando Sir Bolvar y Lady Cleo se presentaron frente a la princesa.

-Disculpen la intromisión- dijo Bolvar.

-Princesa, la vamos a escoltar hasta donde se encuentra la pira…para iniciar la ceremonia- señalo Cleo. La princesa al colocarse de pie respiro profundamente para dar comienzo a la celebración.

-¡Es tiempo!- se dijo Star.

 _ **En el exterior, en la Gran Pira.**_

-¡Con fuerza!- rugió Bruce. –¡Con más fuerza!...nuestro rey nos observa.

Las dos catapultas adaptas por los soldados DragónSlayer comenzaban a ser preparadas siendo observados por los monarcas, nobles y sus respectivas comitivas miraban con asombro el trabajo realizado. La pira se alzaba aproximadamente con una altura de 12 metros, cubierta con aceite y varias antorchas preparadas para dar inicio a la celebración e incluso Nachos estaba lanzando continuos rugidos como llamaradas hacia cielos provocando más de un susto a los espectadores.

-No puede ser eso un dragón…del reino DragónSlayer, es enorme...- se escucho.

El joven rey se encontraba en la base de la pira estudiando a los invitados, vistiendo un traje negro que lucía en la chaqueta un serie de medallas, camisa blanca, una cinta al cuello de color rojo con un nudo atado intrincadamente, calzando un par de botas y llevando a los hombros una capa de color de rojo con hombreras con forma de cabeza de dragón, sujetado con un prendedor con una hermosa piedra ámbar y empuñando su espada Saeta de Dragón.

-Están todos…presentes…- se dijo y posando su mirada en sus soldados acomodando las catapultas, mientras un segundo grupo de soldados hacía sonar los tambores comenzando a preparar la fiesta que se iba a desarrollar. Los miembros de la comitiva del reino DragónSlayer como la tripulación del Huracán Errante comenzaban lanzar aullidos y cánticos pero los invitados a la ceremonia apenas comprendía aquella actitud por parte de los seguidores del joven rey.

-¡Por mil años de victoria!- rugió Dragar, el segundo al mando de la aeronave insignia del reino DragónSlayer.

Los soldados terminaban con los últimos detalles como ubicar las dos catapultas en un punto seguro y a la espera de ejecutar la orden de su rey para dar inicio a la celebración. Cuando el sonido de otros cantos provenientes de los caballeros dragones portando antorchas encendidas, escoltando en todo momento a la princesa y sumándose al resto de la comitiva los tres miembros femeninos de las Martel.

-¡SOBERANOS DE MEWNI!...ESTA NOCHE TENEMOS UNA GRAN FIESTA PARA HONRAR A MI FUTURA ESPOSA!- proclamo Marco alzando a Saeta de Dragón que emitía un brillo en parte rojizo por las antorchas.

Los caballeros dragones, los tripulantes del huracán errantes, los soldados, los miembros del consejo y Nachos rugía por el inicio de la celebración, en cuanto a los invitados como los miembros de la familia Butterfly contemplaban en silencio la ceremonia pero los caballeros Butterfly con solo ver aquel espectáculo recordaban lo sucedido en la guerra, siendo aterrorizados por los continuos ataques pero debía permanecer en sus puestos y ser testigos de lo que vendría.

Nachos rugía y desplegaba sus alas en señal de demostrar su imponente ser pero el joven rey en ocasiones le daba algunas miradas para comportarse.

Y la princesa al posicionarse a pocos metros de su prometido mientras él sostenía una antorcha y dijo en voz baja:

-Ahora solo gira hacia la multitud y solo pronunciar un discurso sencillo.

Star se giro como menciono él viendo a toda la multitud especialmente a los pertenecientes al reino DragónSlayer que incluso Nachos mantuvo silencio. Los primeros segundos fueron cruciales en su mente necesitaba decir algo, pero con solo ver a Buff frog y el anciano Sheldon comprendió de inmediato lo que debía decir.

-¡Cuando pedí ayuda a los caballeros de mis padre, comprendí que solo han realizado un juramento vació!- provocando cierta molestia a los ya mencionados. –¡Solo Sir Merrick Weber eligió seguirme…en ayuda de los monstruos, pero al realizar un segundo llamado solo respondieron…los soldados del reino DragónSlayer….ellos dijeron que estaban "aburridos"….el propio capitán Bruce menciono que estaban dispuesto en ir sin importar los peligros!...¡fue un viaje muy complicado como repeler a las bestias….perdimos algunos compañeros en la batalla que siguió pero en ningún momento los vi en dudar o romper filas!…¡POR EL REINO DRAGÓNSLAYER!- fueron las palabras finales de Star.

-¡POR EL REINO DRAGÓNSLAYER!- contestaron los miembros de la comitiva de dicho reino como clamando.

El joven rey con ayuda de sus poderes pirománticos encendió la antorcha cediéndola a la princesa dando inicio a la celebración, las dos catapultas lanzaron dos enormes vasijas que al impactar en contra de la pira, el fuego se extendió rápidamente comenzando arder pero Nachos al desplegar sus alas nuevamente lanzo una llamarada. Y todos fueron testigos como el fuego consumía lentamente, sumándose los aplausos por parte de los invitados como la familia Butterfly e incluso los caballeros que se negaron en ir mostraron su vergüenza por negarse en ayudar a su princesa.

-¡ESTA NOCHE CELEBRAMOS A NUESTROS CAÍDOS!- rugió el joven rey y sus fieles súbditos arrojaron a la enorme pira las antorchas para dar inicio a los festejos.

 _ **En el gran salón del castillo Butterfly.**_

Cuando el joven rey recibió su copa ocupando la mesa principal en compañía de los monarcas Butterfly, la princesa, Deneve Martel y Geralt de Westland pronunciando unas sencillas palabras.

-¡Atención!- poniéndose de pie como el resto de los presentes en el salón. –¡Celebraremos ….cada una de nuestra victorias, por mil años hemos luchados…desde la derrota del malvado hechicero que alguna vez trato de someternos hasta la victoria en el templo de los monstruos!...¡Esta noche honramos a los 65 valientes caídos!...y…¡Nuestras futuras victorias!...- concluyo.

-¡POR LOS GLORIOSOS CAÍDOS!- fue la respuesta de cada uno de los miembros del reino DragónSlayer.

El festín dispuesto en las mesas para todos los asistentes en el salón, era uno de los más variables que se pudiera tener registro sin importar de la procedencia de dichos platillos y de los enormes barriles de cerveza dispuesto para todos. En cuanto a los invitados integrados especialmente por los monarcas y sus comitivas viendo con cierto asombro como los DragónSalyers festejaban comenzando por el festín y la bebida.

-Estuvieron por 300 años encerrados en su propio reino y ahora se han impuesto en el reino Butterfly como ha querido- murmuro el rey Waterfolk.

-Deambular como ellos quieren por el castillo- señalo el rey Spiderbite.

Los comentarios iban surgiendo entre algunos de los invitados pero la familia Butterfly había experimentado de primera mano, con los comentarios de Keira y la constante presencia en torno a la princesa de Lady Cleo con las mujeres perteneciente de los caballeros dragones preferían evitar cierto problemas.

-¡Keira nos va a cantar!- anuncio Tiberio.

-¡Sí, una canción!- se escucho por parte de los soldados y caballeros del reino DragónSlayer.

Cuando Keira Martel se coloco de pie recibió algo de ayuda para ubicarse sobre la mesa, los asistentes centraron su atención en la chica que aclaro su voz y comenzando su canto. Las primeras letras fueron sencillas, captando el interés en general pero el ritmo se torno más animado:

¡Cómo van a silenciar al jilguero o al canario  
Si no hay cárcel ni tumba para el canto libertario!

Keira había obtenido la completa atención incluida de los sirvientes escuchando su canto, los soldados como caballeros dragones murmuraban pero solo la joven Martel, era el centro de atención y especialmente al finalizar inmediatamente se pidió otra. Algunos daban ciertas sugerencias en torno a la próxima canción pero ella centro su atención en su amigo esbozando una sonrisa y retomando su canto que resultaba ser un antiguo himno dedicado al primer rey DragónSlayer.

¡Por Darien!

Y aquel rugido invadió por completo el salón sorprendió a los monarcas como nobles, Keira iba entonando la canción:

¡Larga vida al rey!

¡Que su reino dure para siempre!

¡Que su fuerza, nunca le falle!

¡Primero en batalla!

¡Ultimo en retirarse!

¡E incluso en la muerte!

Pero los soldados del joven rey rugieron al final con:

¡Que sus rivales admiren su poder por los siglos de los siglos!

¡Mientras sus dragones conquistan!

El castaño solo se limito a esbozar una tenue sonrisa por los cantos de sus soldados y caballeros. Las siguientes dos horas de celebración continuaron con la presentación de músicos, una sencilla obra de teatro retratando la llegada de los mewmanos, algunos trucos sencillos de ilusionismo y por ultimo algunos soldados como caballeros dragones tomaron a las damas de la corte como sirvientas para bailar.

-Princesa Star…¿desea bailar?- pregunto Sir Bolvar.

-¡Claro!- contesto Star.

Lentamente algunos miembros de la nobleza accedieron, especialmente muchas de las mujeres deseaban salir a bailar con el legendario caballero Geralt, se vio a Lord Tiberio compartiendo un baile con la reina Moon, River estaba danzando junto a Lady Emeria, el capitán Bruce obtuve un baile con Felicity Butterfly, la princesa Penélope estaba bailando con Sir Merrick, Lord Francis baila con la temible Deneve Martel y Victoria charlaba con Keira cerca de unas de las mesas e incluso los monstruos festejaban especialmente con Buff Frog a la cabeza.

En cuanto a Marco y Jared bailaban con las primas de la princesa pero el líder de los caballeros dragones aprovecho la oportunidad de bailar y charlar:

-Deseaba charlar con usted sobre mi rey- comenzó Bolvar.

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunto.

-No quiero ser estricto pero…él es algo rebelde, le gusta en ocasiones escabullirse de nosotros como le ha tomado mucho cariño con todo el respeto que merece, princesa- manteniendo el ritmo de la música. –Por favor, cuídelo…y eso va para usted también.

-¿Por mi?- pregunto confundida pero al dar un giro según el baile y al posar su mirada en dirección de donde se encontraba los Lucitor vio a Tom charlando en voz baja con el príncipe Larry.

-Cleo, me comento que vieron al príncipe de los demonios merodear cerca de usted….le pido que tenga algo de cuidado y cualquier cosa ellas estarán cerca o cualquiera de nosotros…y gracias por cuidarlo- concluyo. La princesa observo al joven demonio que se retiro del salón, en cambio algunos soldados del reino DragónSlayer y caballeros dragones miraban con cierto desprecio pero manteniendo a cada segundo un ojo sobre él.

-Sí, algo había visto- contesto Star.

-Es mi turno...- dijo Marco.

Luego que Bolvar invitara a bailar a la reina Moon, el joven rey comenzó a danzar junto a la princesa intercambiando algunas palabras.

-¡Creo que Bolvar te advirtió de mi!- inquirió a ella.

-Sí, que debía cuidarte y mantenerte "vigilado"- contesto.

-¡Oh!...entonces esta noche, mejor pasemos la noche juntos- replico a ella viendo cierto rubor en sus mejillas especialmente en sus marcas de corazones. –¿Puedo?- pregunto.

-¡Si, claro!- fue la respuesta de Star.

La siguiente hora se podía a soldados y caballeros dragones se mostraban afectados por la bebida, la comida e incluso la media noche había llegado comenzando a retirarse todos los asistentes a descansar luego de la gran celebración. Unos minutos después la joven pareja se encontraba caminando hacia la habitación de la princesa pero a la joven Butterfly le pareció ver una sombra cercana a los pilares centrales donde se encontraban las escaleras.

-¿Tom?- se dijo.

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunto Marco.

-Me….- logro decir y recordando lo dicho por Sir Bolvar. –Mejor en mi habitación- contesto finalmente. Y al seguir ascendiendo hacia la habitación de la princesa, aquella figura se retiro mirando hacia donde se encontraba el joven rey.

-¡Ha llegado la hora!- se dijo Tom.

 _ **Habitación de Star.**_

-No estoy segura…pero parece que Tom nos siguió- comento Star sentada en su cama. –¿Crees que se lo diga a mis padres?- pregunto.

-Lo dudo- contesto. –Él ya habría hecho algo pero tampoco dijo o hizo algo…Incluso cuando Jared me dijo lo sucedido en la reunión…tampoco pareció que buscara una pelea simplemente trataba que nos viéramos como "asesinos" o "matones"…simplemente hizo aquellas preguntas y no fue capaz de decir otra cosa.

La princesa se quedo en silencio reflexionando las palabras dichas por su prometido, encontrándole sentido por el nulo actuar de Tom por las continuas ocasiones que se le desafío abiertamente. El joven rey parecía darle poco importancia en torno al joven príncipe de los demonios y dejando su chaqueta como corbata sobre la silla más cercanas.

-Quizás- dijo Marco tomando lugar junto a ella. –Pudo reflexionar mejor las cosas…de todas formas, existe esa posibilidad…pero no creo que busque alguna razón para verte en problemas.

-Debe estar molesto, por lo sucedido…en torno a mi matrimonio contigo.

El joven rey tomo las manos de la princesa esbozando una sincera sonrisa para tratar de animarla y dijo:

-No me gusta verte afligida de esa forma…pero tampoco pienso que tu amigo demoníaco sea alguien malvado…creo que tal vez con algo de tiempo puede entenderlo- tratando de expresarse de la mejor forma. –Ojala recapacite lo antes posible, ya fui advertido…esta mañana, cuando ese molesto de Glossaryck me interrumpió…no quiero verme en la obligación de pelear con él pero también necesita una lección…- se dijo.

-Tal vez…- dijo Star. –Necesite ese tiempo…él…puede recapacitar.

-No pierdas las esperanzas, sin duda Tom puede razonar- índico Marco dándole un beso a la princesa.

Star respondió inmediatamente el beso manteniéndose juntos por algunos minutos, luego él se encontraba apoyado en el regazo de la princesa mientras acariciaban su rostro en silencio antes de continuar con una charla completamente diferente.

-Jared incluso me dijo sobre tu pregunta- señalo él.

-¡Oh!..si le pregunto…- logro decir antes que el joven rey se adelantara.

-Todo lo que he debido sacrificar, para lograr la paz…eso es "todo"…- contesto. –Nunca he deseado ser rey…yo solo quería…ser alguien "normal"…eso solo es un lujo para mí.

-Eres respetado por todos tus soldados y caballeros…- señalo Star.

-Jajaja..."respeto"…o "temor"…saber ocupar la espada, liderar a los soldados, recuperar lo que alguna fue de nosotros….enviar a morir buenos hombres y escuchar a los familiares llorar por sus pérdidas…realmente un verdadero tonto desea ser un rey- contesto. –Odio…ser un rey.

La princesa no emitió palabra alguna a modo de respuesta por los dichos de él.

-¿Has visto a tus padres o parientes envejecer?- pregunto. –O despertar cierta mañana…darte cuenta que todos los que alguna vez estuvieron en tu vida, murieron….hasta ir a desayunar al salón principal que con solo abrir las puertas los que conoces de toda una vida se coloquen de pie…y te reverencie…diciendo…"majestad, buenos días".

-No…eso nunca me ha pasado, siempre he sido la princesa Butterfly- contesto Star.

-Cuando cumplí 17 años…tuve que dejar muchas cosas y personas que conocí…atrás…"buenas personas"…en dos años he dado todo por la paz…ni siquiera en el campo de batalla fue suficiente…aun recuerdo a la primera persona que mate.

-¿Cómo era?- pregunto y escuchando atentamente.

-Era un antiguo consejero de mi padre que se organizo con otros para entregar mi reino…fue mi primer error, yo mismo los ejecute ocupando mi fuego…luego el segundo, el tercero y cuarto vinieron…mate y mate…mis soldados como caballeros vieron como obtenía cada victoria comenzando a ganarme su lealtad…ellos siempre han seguido a un DragónSlayer que les diera una guerra…para eso vive mi familia solo para la próxima guerra…- continuaba relatando sus acciones mientras lentamente las lagrimas comenzaban a brotar.

La princesa sus manos comenzando a quitar las lagrimas y apoyando su frente con la suya.

-No, odies tus decisiones…mi reino se aprovecho de la situación por nuestras propias ambiciones…tampoco debes probar algo…tus soldados como caballeros te respetan…les diste paz…a tu reino- dijo Star.

El castaño escucho las palabras sin emitir alguna respuesta pero la princesa para tranquilizar su mente como corazón, cuando comenzó a cantar una sencilla canción que había aprendido en su más tierna infancia por parte de su madrem con el sonido de la voz de la princesa comenzando a sentir algo de tranquilidad.

-¡Me gusta esa canción!- murmuro Marco volviendo a recordar tiempos más sencillos y disfrutando la mutua compañía de ambos en medio de la tranquila noche de invierno.

A la mañana siguiente con los débiles rayos del sol que penetraban en la habitación, él tomo su chaqueta, corbata y calzando sus botas se detuvo unos segundos dando un pequeño beso en la mejilla a la princesa antes de regresar a la torre de invitado para darse un baño y cambiarse de ropa. Tras dejar la habitación continuo su camino por los pasillos exteriores del castillo pero antes de dar otro paso se detuvo pensando en lo sucedido de anoche, cuando la princesa le canto aquella canción mostrándose algo más tranquilo desde que asumió el trono de su reino.

 _-¡Darien!...- c_ on solo oír aquel nombre se voltio inmediatamente sobre sus pasos buscando el origen de la voz que susurro ese nombre que conocía a la perfección.

-No puede ser…pero él, está demasiado lejos de aquí- se dijo teniendo un extraño escalofrió por volver a oír ese nombre luego de un largo tiempo.

 _ **Unas horas después, salón comedor.**_

Cuando Thomas Lucitor en compañía de dos caballeros demonios que resultaban ser sus guardaespaldas y el príncipe de los Walterfolk, Larry Kelpbottom se presentaron en el salón comedor donde gran parte de los miembros de la nobleza se encontraban desayuno.

-Solo hazlo ver lo que vale- murmuro Larry.

-Sí, lo sé…lo quiero ver humillado- contesto Tom.

Entre los nobles presentes solo miraban aquel singular grupo que trataba verse de cierto modo, intimidante por su presencia como solían hacerlo los miembros que integraban la comitiva del reino DragónSlayer.

Él en medio de su propia ansiedad por desafiar al último de los DragónSlayer, ignoro por completo la presencia de sus padres que con solo verlo presintieron que algo estaba a punto de suceder, hasta la princesa Butterfly que se encontraba presente en compañía de Moon y River vieron como continuaba su camino.

-¡Lo voy a destruir, humillar y me deberá dar a Star!- se dijo tratando de controlar su furia.

En cambio el Dragón Rojo en compañía de sus seguidores en principio ignoro por completo, la presencia del joven demonio como sus acompañantes pero al ir avanzando comprendieron que buscaba algo más que una simple charla.

-No puede ser…con este malcriado príncipe sin duda le gusta buscar problema- se dijo Marco.

Al quedar solo separados por la mesa viendo al príncipe de los demonios que en principio deseaba lanzar algún ataque con sus poderes pero considero que un desafío resultaría ser más acorde a su posición.

-¡DragónSlayer!- dijo Tom golpeando con su puño la mesa. –¡Debemos hablar!...

-¡Buenos días!- contesto Marco. –No tengo problemas para hablar contigo…pero estamos en el desayuno y…

-¡Cállate, maldito Dragón!- dijo Tom. –Ya me canse que todos estén…rindiendo pleitesía, como si fueras…alguien benevolente pero solo eres un asesino que se oculta detrás…de una falsa máscara…quiero que dejes en paz a Star…yo soy el indicado para casarme con ella…¡maldito carnicero!...

-No lo creo…y digamos que todo está completamente acordando con la reina Moon- contesto Marco viendo de reojo a sus amigos y caballeros dragones que se mostraban dispuesto a entrar en combate pero prefería evitar cualquier tipo de pelea innecesaria.

-¡Te desafío a un combate uno a uno!...y Star será mi esposa...- señalo Tom.

El joven rey se quedo en silencio por tal desafío pero estaba comenzando a cansarse de la actitud proveniente de Tom. Solo necesito cruzar una breve mirada con cada uno de sus amigos e incluso los caballeros dragones estaban de acuerdo. Había llegado el momento de darle una lección al príncipe de los demonios, poniéndose de pie, viendo directamente a los ojos del demonio y hablo:

-¡Por el reino DragónSlayer!- fue la respuesta a la pregunta del joven demonio comprendiendo la aceptación de luchar uno a uno.

* * *

 **Y continuara….(inserte risa malvada)**

 **Realmente debo decir que fue un capitulo extenso por así decirlo, preferí darme mi tiempo en cada detalle pero valió la espera la dos semanas de trabajos, pensaba en un principio dividirlo pero decide que fuera un capitulo sumamente extenso.**

 **Muchos se deben preguntar qué sucede con Mina Loveberry, El Doctor y Toffee créame ellos están en sus asuntos, especialmente los dos primeros aun tienen un papel que jugar y sobre el lagarto parlamento está en la comodidad de su celda pero quien sabe por cuánto tiempo será así.**

 **Creo que ya saben lo sucede con Mina Loveberry como Toffee pero sobre El Doctor solo ha aparecido en breves ocasiones esperando tomar "venganza" de algún modo que tampoco se ha explicado pero afirmo que él es un Butterfly y sus razones son bastante concretas en algunos aspectos solo diré que tiene bastante resentimiento o mejor dicho créanme es mucho pero mucho resentimiento hacia el reino DragónSlayer.**

 **Ahora vamos con los reviews:**

 **Sugar:** Medios locos no creo…pero estúpidos si son…siempre debe existir el o los villanos siendo el reino DragónSlayer, la guerra fue inicia por los Butterfly para tomar ventaja, lo cual derribo en una horrible guerra como todos sus actos pero que ellos tilden a Marco y los suyos como asesinos o matones proviene de aquel resentimiento que tiene por perder la guerra. Sobre Victoria no es tan mala sino algo picara.

 **MarcoSketcher:** ¡Oh! entendí esa referencia del agente K buena realmente lo que dices y me gusto a lo referente a la primera parte. Marco tampoco debe probar algo más al resto que sea ajeno a su reino, tampoco puede ignorar ciertos asuntos. Vimos en la reunión cierta preferencia por Tom al ser más conocidos por todos, en cambio Jared y Keira siempre han estado con Marco desde que eran niños lo mismo sucede con Galia, Owen y Jackie...ellos nunca pensarían la respuesta.

En cambio Francis tiene sus propias ideas que debe cumplir pero tampoco le agrada mucho obedecer a los Lucitor.

 **Hin590:** Muchas gracias por tus palabras, fue un trabajo bastante arduo por así decirlo, simplemente la flota siempre ha sido un proyecto que ha tenido Marco y Tiberio.

 **Kevbray:** Sin duda Tom busco esa paliza pero va encontrar mucho más de lo esperado. Tampoco tiene ese derecho para reprochar algo, los demonios ni tomaran parte del conflicto.

 **bien lectores estén atentos se viene un gran capítulo en la siguiente actualización, nos vemos.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Un Omake "Tan Necesario" Para**

 **A FairyTale For The Princess Butterfly and The King DragónSlayer**

¡Saludos queridos lectores de A FairyTale For The Princess Butterfly and The King DragónSlayer!, al leer esta actualización les quiero decir o mejor es posible que comiencen a odiarme preparar los tridentes, palos y antorchas para venir por mi persona y quizás algunos nos se digan "Fuimos Timados" XD. Este capítulo o omake quiero ocuparlo para realizar algunos anuncios en especial sobre el ultimo tramo de la temporada.

Es mejor ser un poco más sincero con el capítulo marcamos el final de la segunda parte de la historia de la primera temporada y en especial al seguir mi línea establecida en cada una de mis historias, ya estas alturas deben suponer como trabajo siempre suelo ser alguien muy impredecible en cada aspecto.

Ahora bien en la siguiente actualización tendremos el inicio de la tercera patea como final de la primera temporada de este Fic que ya he mencionado un poco más arriba, como sabrán nadie se va con las manos vacías pero antes hablemos de ciertos puntos en especial de forma general.

Por medio de los reviews y los sucesos que han acontecido desde el capitulo uno hasta el ultimo el numero 23 han surgido preguntas o situaciones especial siendo ¿Quién es el doctor?, ¿Dónde esta mina Loveberry?, La promesa de Eclipsa y Constantino, Toffee en su encierro bajo la lavandería, Glossaryck que ha estado vigilando a Toffee, la reina Titania que solo se ha mencionado en ciertas ocasiones y entre cosas, lo único que diré en los próximos capítulos se irán sumando cada vez más preguntas pero tendremos respuestas en especial una muy importante.

 _ **Ahora les voy a dar la lista de los siguientes capítulos que vendrán en la tercera parte y final de la primera temporada como una pequeña reseña (alerta de spoiler).**_

 **El Príncipe De Los Demonios Vs El Último DragónSlayer**

 _El reino Butterfly se prepara para el inminente enfrentamiento entre el último DragónSlayer y el príncipe Lucitor pero una misteriosa figura observa el combate en silencio antes de su intervención._

 **La Elección De Jaya**

 _Retomando los sucesos de hace mil años el rey Darien Slayer viaja a los territorios de Jaya, la suprema líder de los hijos de los dragones por su ayuda para hacer frente a su "verdadero enemigo". En cambio la duda ha invadido a la joven líder pensando en el futuro de su pueblo y las consecuencias al tomar su decisión de aliarse con Darien._

 **El Llanto De Los Dragones Parte I**

 _Tras los sucesos del El Príncipe De Los Demonios Vs El Último DragónSlayer y la intervención de la misteriosa entidad, las viejas rencillas entre los DragónSlayers y los mewmanos vuelven a surgir con la princesa manteniendo cierto hermetismo al cuidar la espada del joven rey en su ausencia._

 **El Llanto De Los Dragones Parte II**

 _El joven rey y el anciano dragón Gothor responsable del nacimiento de los hijos de los dragones, discuten sobre el futuro del reino DragónSlayer y en cuanto el reino Butterfly inicia su reorganización interna._

 **Drachemund**

 _Situado en el reino DragónSlayer bajo el liderazgo de Seth StormWind, Galia FireBird y Owen hijo de Geralt. Al interior del reino nuevamente las aldeas como fortalezas se han recuperado tras la guerra pero Owen deben viajar hasta la antigua fortaleza Dracemund y hablar en persona con Lord Marshall._

 **Las Antiguas Y Nuevas Alianzas**

 _Jared StormWind se reúne con las jóvenes de la familia Butterfly para realizar su elección de un futura esposa, en cambio Marco, Deneve y Geralt se reúne en privado con Moon, River y la comisión de magia._

 **Entre La Plebe**

 _Los últimos días de los DragónSlayer llegan a su fin, aprovechando una tarde libre el rey Marco con la princesa deciden pasear entre los ciudadanos del reino antes de emprender el viaje al reino DragónSlayer._

 **En El Reino De Los Faeries Parte I: La Reina Titania Y El Rey Oberón**

 _Tras dejar el reino Butterfly y una discusión entre la princesa con su prometido. Star se interna por el gran bosque de los territorios del Este encontrándose con el singular rey Oberón, en cambio Marco recibe la visita de la reina Titania, en el reino secreto de los Faeries. Star escucha una vieja historia del Mewni de hace mil años._

 **En El Reino De Los Faeries Parte II: Sueño De Una Noche De Verano**

 _La reina Titania y el rey Oberón realizan una invitación al rey DragónSlayer y princesa Butterfly al gran festival de su reino secreto._

 **Geralt De Westland.**

 _Un recuento de la vida del legendario caballero y su llegada al reino DragónSlayer._

 **Pandemónium.**

 _El inframundo atraviesa una de sus peores crisis tras los sucesos El Príncipe De Los Demonios Vs El Último DragónSlayer, e incluso algunos demonios cuestionan el liderato de la familia Lucitor pero Dave debe acceder a la propuesta de Francis para mantener el orden._

 **Canto Siniestro.**

 _Tras dejar el reino de los Faeries, una extraña presencia invade a la comitiva del reino DragónSlayer atrapando solo a los miembros masculinos que la integran._

 **El Lamento De Eclipsa.**

 _300 años antes de los sucesos la joven reina Eclipsa Butterfly debe hacer frente a su amigo de infancia tras destruir por completo los reinos Johansen y Joansson. Obligándola a tomar una decisión que moldeara el futuro de Mewni._

 **Es posible que a mediados de esta lista publique un capitulo del diario de la princesa y otro al final de la temporada, estos capítulos saldrán a lo largo de todo este año tampoco quiero tener una fecha precisa pero** _ **el capítulo de "El Príncipe De Los Demonios Vs El Último DragónSlayer", saldrá en los primeros quince días de abril, lo cual dará inicio a la tercera parte, espero que esta lista la disfrutaran.**_

Eso me lleva a un punto bastante interesante por así decirlo, originalmente esta historia antes ser lo que es hoy en día iba a tener un nombre bastante diferente, aprovechado la ocasión voy a compartir su nombre original siendo "Lord Dragón" pero luego de una revisión del título quedo en lo que conocemos hoy en día básicamente iba a ser la misma trama obviamente todo ha ido cambiando al pasar los capítulos.

 **Ahora vamos con los reviews:**

 **SugarQueen97:** Gracias, aun quedo un largo camino de desarrollo, en cuanto a Tom digamos que tome el personaje de la primera temporada y agregando uno que otro cambio, obviamente Star aun lo ve como su amigo pero ella tiene un par de cosas que decir, debe dejar en claro.

 **MarcoSketcher:** Jajajaja…realmente la parte de llamar a un médico para Tom, hablando de tu review en forma general puedo decir que varios puntos están en torno al capítulo especialmente por la actitud de Tom diciendo que vive una especie de ilusión y ya va siendo el momento de despertar de ese sueño.

 **Claudiozero777:** Jajajaj…créeme esa idea se me cruzo en colgar a los nobles en algún momento, hablando del capítulo lo dijiste sobre esa idea sencilla y mundana pero al ir enlazándose se forma una red mucho más extensa que se irá desarrollando y aclarando punto a punto.

 **BlackKittyQueen:** Tranquila en el siguiente capítulo veremos lo que todos desean, aun falta por desarrollar lo Marco y Star pero aun tenemos historia para largo tiempo.

 **Kevbray:** Por supuesto ahora solo falta su nene consentido, gracias por entender la parte basada en Gladiador fue un pequeño guiño.

 **Aquellos que deseen vomitar un arcoíris con este omake tan especial pueden hacerlo están en su completo derecho, creo que estarán un buen rato digiriendo lo que publique y formas sus teorías locas que tanto me gustan, realmente son grandiosas y hablando del próximo capítulo que será la pelea aprovechare la ocasión de decirle como estará estructurado.**

 **El capitulo iniciara con dos flashback, luego retomaremos con la línea actual, sobre la pelea tendrá bastante trabajo por así decirlo ósea en descripción, diálogos y varias situaciones que sucederán, para concluir espero que este omake fuero de su agrado esperando sus impresiones por medio de los reviews y sin más que decir hasta la próxima actualización.**


	25. Chapter 25

**¡Hola lectores!... les saludos cordialmente, con este capítulo o mejor es el capitulo que tanto han esperado en "A FairyTale For The Princess Butterfly and The King DragónSlayer", solo les diré sinceramente que esta nueva actualización sin duda cumplirá todas las expectativas e incluso más en algunos aspectos.**

 **Ahora bien antes de iniciar les explicare como ira, comenzaremos con la clásica introducción del punto de vista de algún personajes en este caso resulta ser el debut de uno muy importante, luego veremos dos flashback y continuaremos con la historia en torno a los sucesos que tanto han esperado y sin más que decir iniciamos (añada risa malvada):**

* * *

 _ **En algún sitio de las tierras del Este de Mewni.**_

La reina Titania suprema soberana de los Faeries en compañía de su séquito personal pero lentamente sus súbditos se fueron sumando al venidero encuentro, encontrándose en la comodidad de sus jardines donde se emplazaba su fuente mágica que le permitía mantenerse al tanto de todo lo que sucedía en el exterior de su reino secretó.

-Un demonio que desea a una inocente mariposa ha desafiado al último de los hijos de Darien y Jaya- anuncio Titania a su pueblo.

Sus fieles acompañantes contándose entre ellos hadas, faunos,gnomos, centauros y entre otros seres mágicos se inclinaron hacia la fuente mágica y confirmando las palabras de su reina.

-¡¿Reina Titania?!- pregunto un hada de nombre Cloud revoloteando cerca de la reina.

-Cloud, solo es una pelea provocada por el corazón vació de un demonio que siempre ha deseado a la mariposa- contesto Titania disipando cualquier duda entre los presentes.

Los súbditos del reino de los Faeries rápidamente hicieron correr la voz sobre la inminente lucha por la princesa Butterfly especulando en torno al resultado de dicho combate. Titania lucia un hermoso vestido de color verde oscuro, caminando completamente descalza sobre el césped mientras sus fieles seguidores continuaban aglomerándose en torno a la fuente mágica, a pesar de su carácter reservado en otros tiempos se había mostrado con una personalidad algo más alegre pero cierto suceso de hace mil años cambio por completo su carácter.

-Un niño dragón que ha perdido todo…encuentra la felicidad en la hija de sus enemigos pero ahora ese demonio quiere a la niña mariposa….sin duda el Dragón Rojo es un digno heredero de lo que fue el Dragón Demonio…

Ella decidió mantenerse alejada hasta el inicio del combate prefiriendo visitar, la efigie de un viejo conocido de hace 300 años. La reina al posar su mirada en la figura de piedra esculpida por sus propios faunos para conmemorar la gran victoria de Constantino sobre los reinos Johansen y Joansson luego de la masacre conocida como "La purga de los DragónSlayers".

-Eran 33 miembros de la familia…solo tres DragónSlayer sobrevivieron….las hermanas menores de Keldor y su hijo Constantino- haciendo memoria de tales eventos. –El único error de los brutos Johansen y Joansson…fue la ausencia de Constantino.

La efigie de piedra representaba a un joven adulto cercano a los 20 años, portando una armadura de acero bastante elaborada que estaba replicada en la piedra a la perfección como las facciones de su rostro y empuñando a Saeta de Dragón con el detalles en sus manos resulta ser sus brazos transformados como si fueran las garras de un verdadero dragón.

-¡¿Acaso le tenía simpatía, mi reina?!- pregunto Cloud acercándose a ella.

-Se podría decir que sí…pero tampoco podría decirlo por el resto de su familia…ellos me quitaron una parte de mi felicidad- contesto.

Titania continuo su paseo por su jardín e ignorando algunos murales o efigies llegando hasta donde se emplazaba un mural viendo a un joven de cabellera color miel como la suya, de ojos grises azulados y vestido con ropas de la realeza.

-Mi pequeño Robín…- murmuro. –A pesar de darte todo mi amor, hijo mío. Nunca pude eliminar la oscuridad en tu corazón…por tu sed de magia y poder que te consumieron por completo- mientras una lagrima recorría su mejilla.

Cloud se mantuvo cerca en todo momento de su reina que contemplaba en silencio y había sido testigo de la caída de Robín, en especial de su intento de controlar a los hijos de los dragones pero Darien Slayer y Jaya de los hijos de los dragones lo enviaron a la tumba.

-Quizás el rey Oberón y la princesa Arlette…estén esperando en la fuente mágica- señalo Cloud.

-¡Es posible!- contesto Titania regresando por donde vino.

* * *

 **El Príncipe De Los Demonios Vs El Ultimo DragónSlayer**

 _ **1º Flashback, Tom.**_

El joven príncipe Tom (11 años) se encontraba en compañía de la princesa Butterfly (11 años), en los jardines reales del castillo. Aquella tarde de primavera ambos jóvenes aprovecharon la ocasión para disfrutar un par de horas libres mientras sus padres discutían asuntos de estado como la alianza entre el reino Butterfly y el inframundo.

-La voy a impresionar con este nuevo truco- se dijo Tom sosteniendo en su mano una bolsa de cuero con figuras de estrellas talladas en madera. –¡Hey!...Star mira mi nuevo truco que aprendí en mis lecciones de magia demoníaca.

En cambio la princesa alzo su mirada desviando por completo su atención en su libro, en ocasiones le gustaba sumirse en su lectura e ignorar al resto del mundo pero Tom continuaba insistiendo.

-¡Star!- dijo Tom por segunda vez. –Mira mi nuevo truco.

-¿De qué trata?- pregunto finalmente.

-Pues…esto- contesto Tom y lanzando al cielo una de las estrellas de madera como conjurando algo de su fuego mágico haciendo estallar dicho objeto. –¡¿Te gusto?!- pregunto.

La princesa observo en silencio dicho truco y aplaudiendo por la pequeña demostración por parte del demonio.

-¿Cuándo lo aprendiste?- pregunto Star.

-En mis lecciones…e incluso he tratado de levitar con ayuda de mi fuego mágico a través de mis pies y manos….observa- dijo Tom.

El demonio concentro su fuego en sus manos comenzando a levitar un par de centímetros del suelo tratando de tomar algo más de altura. La princesa observo con atención a su amigo pero en medio de su intento de ascender hasta estar a una altura cercana de un metro.

-¡¿Yo podre volar?!- se pregunto Star recordando las explicaciones por parte de su madre y el crecimiento de las mujeres perteneciente a la familia Butterfly.

Tom se mantuvo suspendido por los aires algunos minutos, descendiendo lentamente al suelo y recibiendo los aplausos de la princesa. Él realizo una sencilla reverencia a modo de agradecimiento pero nuevamente la princesa retomo su lectura mostrando sus ansias al sujetar firmemente el volumen.

-¿Qué estás leyendo esta vez?- pregunto. –Otro cuento.

-Es un libro de historia, es para mis lecciones… - contesto Star. –Mi tutor me dijo que debo profundizar en torno a la historia del reino…pero este libro tiene algunas páginas arrancadas como ilustraciones que parece que alguien simplemente se dedico a quitar.

-¿Puedo verlo?- pregunto Tom.

-Pues…claro- respondió Star pasando el libro al joven demonio.

El demonio leyendo detenidamente sobre el tema que trataba dicho libro pero al ver los rastros de las páginas arrancadas le pareció que cierto tema había sido eliminado de raíz, especialmente los dibujos notando a los pies de una página cierta palabra.

-No puedo pronunciar esta palabra…ni idea si sea una- señalo el demonio.

-Déjame ver- dijo Star recuperando el libro. –…..creo que dice….o tal vez es…no puedo pronunciarlo.

-¡Niños!...¿qué hacen?- pregunto una voz en ese instante. Ambos al voltearse observaron al pequeño genio trayendo consigo una bandeja repleta de pastelillos de chocolates viendo el interés de ambos jóvenes en dicho libro.

-¡Glossarryck!- dijo Star. –Creía que estabas con mamá y los reyes Lucitor.

-No puede ser- se dijo Tom expresando una mueca de discuto por ver al genio azul.

-Me sorprende el interés por un libro común y corriente….- comento el pequeño genio. –¿Qué libro es?- pregunto. La princesa al exhibir la portada de aquel viejo volumen encuerado con letras doradas, el hombrecillo se quedo impávido por algunos segundos antes de hablar. –¡Vaya!- al dar un bocado al pastelillo. –Es un libro algo antiguo.

-Y no sabemos pronunciar esta palabra- señalo Star mostrando aquella extraña escritura. –No puedo pronunciarlo. El pequeño hombre azulado conocía a la perfección dicha palabra pareciendo toda una vida, desde la última vez que pudo oírla.

-Jaja….esa palabra- lanzando una leve carcajada. –Significa piromancia…o el don del fuego.

-¡¿Enserio?!- preguntaron al mismo tiempo ambos jóvenes.

-La piromancia es una disciplina bastante exigente….en el caso tuyo, Tom- viendo al demonio. –Tus poderes de fuego suele ser muy diferente a las habilidades piromantes, al provenir del inframundo solo buscan destruir y provocar el caos- señalo.

-Eso es poder- contesto Tom. –Los demonios tenemos el dominio del fuego del inframundo y lo llevamos con orgullo.

El pequeño hombre azulado proyecto por medio de su cristal que lucía en su frente, la imagen de un dragón como un grupo de personas comenzando a imitar cada movimiento de dicho animal. Los dos jóvenes observaban aquel espectáculo en especial al grupo de personas realizado cada movimiento a la perfección.

-Los antiguos piromantes…estudiaron por siglos a los dragones replicando a la perfección sus movimientos pero incluso crearon una filosofía propia donde el poder del fuego que heredaron de los dragones significaba vida o parte de ella…- señalo Glossaryck.

-¿Cómo el fuego es vida?- pregunto Tom. –Ese pensamiento es algo…"extraño"…para mí.

Glossaryck sabía que aquella filosofía resultaba ser algo más complejo de comprender viendo la mano de Star alzada.

-¡¿Tienes la respuesta?!- pregunto.

-Eso creo…pero no estoy realmente segura- señalo Star tratando de ordenar la respuesta en su cabeza.

-Solo piénsalo con calma y lo explicas- indico Glossaryck viendo al príncipe de los demonios tratando de comprender la idea. –Para él...su fuego es destrucción y muerte- se dijo.

La princesa ordeno su idea con bastante cuidado tratando de explicar y dijo:

-En invierno con mis padres nos quedamos cerca de la chimenea, en ocasiones...papá suele relatarnos una historia después de la cena o en las ocasiones que organiza esas partidas de cacerías cerca de alguna fogata.

Glossaryck solo se limito a esbozar una sonrisa a modo de aprobación por la respuesta y explicando con mayor detalles la respuesta.

-El fuego ha sido utilizado en un principio para protegernos, dar calor, permitir cocinar nuestros alimentos, forjar las herramientas para construir nuestros hogares….eso significa el fuego es vida….- explico en simples palabras.

-¡Que interesante!- bufo Tom. –El fuego es vida.

-A mi me pareció interesante- contesto Star. –Pero el libro tiene varias páginas arrancadas….¿que decían exactamente?- pregunto.

-Ni yo puedo contestar eso- replico Glossaryck alejándose de ambos jóvenes. –Sí, me disculpa quiero disfrutar estos pastelillos. El joven demonio se quedo pensando en silencio las palabras del hombrecillo azulado pero aquella explicación simplemente le pareció bastante simple.

-El fuego es vida- se dijo nuevamente. –El fuego es poder y destrucción- continuando en medio de su juego para lograr impresionar a la princesa Buttefly.

* * *

 _ **2º Flashback, Marco.**_

-De pie.

Él se aparto un mechón empapado de sudor mientras los tres maestros piromantes lo observaban con cierto reproche luego de completar la más reciente sección de entrenamiento.

-En un verdadero combate nunca debe mostrar dudas o el enemigo podrá aprovecharse de eso.

El joven príncipe (13 años) en compañía de los tres maestros piromantes se encontraban en el interior de una cueva en las cercanías del templo de los piromantes, entrenando específicamente en un risco que a sus pies se emplazaba un lago congelado por las frías temperaturas al interior de dicha cueva.

El tercer maestro piromante se abrió paso observando al chico en silencio estando a solo metros de una posible caída libre hacia el lago congelado y dijo:

-Ahora pasaremos a la siguiente parte de nuestro entrenamiento...

-¡Sí!- contesto Marco poniéndose de pie. –¿Cuál es la siguiente parte?- pregunto.

El castaño trataba de recuperar lo más rápido posible el aliento, en especial por ver a sus tres maestros intercambiando ciertas miradas pero el tercer piromante dijo por segunda vez:

-El siguiente entrenamiento deberemos llevarlo a un nivel muy diferente...

-¡Estoy listo!- contesto Marco viendo desafiante a sus tres maestros.

-¡Lo siento, mí príncipe!- dijo el tercer piromante. –Pero necesitamos un verdadero dragón y debe demostrarlo. Solo un rápido movimiento se ejecuto al tomar de las ropas al joven príncipe y arrojándolo al vació.

-¡Noooo!- fue el grito de Marco.

Los tres piromantes observaron el meteórico descenso del chico hacia el lago congelado y finalmente con ayuda de sus poderes piromántico logro derretir el hielo y descendiendo hacia las profundidades.

Marco al contener la respiración continuaba descendiendo hacía las profundidades del lago viendo solo oscuridad, su entrenamiento cumplía su tercer año tras dejar la mansión Martel siendo instruido en los principios básicos de la piromancia por Deneve y Emeria pero sobre Keira, en ocasiones solían practicar en secreto para desarrollar sus habilidades, causando en más de una ocasión ciertos problemas con los jardines. Al cumplir los 10 años le fue informando que debía presentarse en el templo de los piromantes para comenzar a ser instruido en el arte marcial, utilizar todo de tipo de armas e incluso desarrollar estudios en torno a su futuro gobierno como monarca del reino DragónSlayer.

Cuando finalmente llego al fondo del lago observo hacia la superficie quedando en un punto de inflexión al extender su brazo derecho, recordaba las lecciones básicas de la mujer del parche y al sumirse en sus pensamientos pudo escuchar claramente su voz.

-El agua es el enemigo más letal del fuego…pero te recuerdo que a pesar de esa desventaja puedes abrirte paso…. a diferencia de otros tienes un brazo de dragón- concentrando en transformar su extremidad derecha. Lentamente su brazo fue cambiando hasta convertirse y dando continuos pataleos para emerger hacia la superficie.

-No me importa que todo el tiempo me mire con desprecio…yo soy el próximo dragón al mando…Geralt, el tío Tiberio, el duque Thomas y Harold FireBird han sido como mis verdaderos padres- se dijo. Aquel primer trago de aire en la superficie significo superar por completo su lección y nadando hacia la costa quedando tendido de espalda recuperando por completo el aliento.

-Mi brazo….pude hacerlo más rápido…esta vez- se dijo y regularizando su respiración.

En cambio los tres maestros piromantes finalmente llegaron hasta donde se encontraba, observando inquisitivamente la extremidad transformada y el tercer maestro dijo:

-Sin duda es un DragónSlayer…y venga con nosotros mi príncipe…- como sus dos acompañantes realizaron una leve reverencia. –¡Majestad!...

Los dos siguientes años continúo perfeccionando cada aspecto de su disciplina marcial, el dominio de las armas e incluso sus estudios fueron ampliándose. En cada nuevo día debe enfrentarse a distintos aprendices ya fuera con el dominio de la piromancia o el uso de las armas. Bajo la atenta mirada del gran maestro de los piromantes y el maestro Alric observaban su crecimiento como perfeccionando sus habilidades.

-¡Sin duda tiene talento!- dijo el gran maestro piromante.

-Jajaja….ese chico fácilmente puede rivalizar con el difunto Lucían- comento Alric. –Necesitamos un verdadero dragón.

El maestro piromante Alric había sido el responsable en instruirlo resaltando principalmente sus enseñanzas ortodoxas. Al igual que otros piromantes estudiaban cada combate del príncipe demostrando sus avances pero en ocasiones trataba de enfrentar a estudiantes más avanzado terminando en el suelo y mordiendo el polvo.

Al obtener una derrota volvía a repasar sus movimientos e imaginando nuevamente el combate percatándose de sus errores y comprendiendo sus fallo. En sus 5 años con los piromantes tuvo que entrenar tanto su cuerpo como mente para encontrar el perfecto equilibrio pero debía esforzarse más allá de sus propios límites e incluso su maestro Alric solía llevarlo hacia el nido de los dragones para ampliar sus conocimientos y hasta visitar las aldeas más próximas para aprender sobre su reino con sus verdaderas necesidades a lo largo de los años.

En su cumpleaños número 15 debió dejar el templo de los piromantes y dirigirse hacia Nueva Draconis. La ultima parte de su entrenamiento antes de asumir sus deberes como príncipe heredero consistía en encontrar un empleo entre los plebeyos de su reino.

Aquel día a inicio de primavera luego de una semana de viaje con una caravana de comerciante finalmente se encontraba en las puertas de la capital de su reino presentándose en frente de un grupo de centinelas que vigilaban el ir y venir de los ciudadanos del reino.

-¿Nombre?- pregunto uno de los encargados del peaje.

-Caran….- contesto el joven príncipe y pagando el impuesto. –Eso fue fácil solo queda…encontrar un sitio donde trabajar luego voy a contactar a Deneve, Geralt y madre Selena…- desapareciendo entre la multitud.

* * *

 _ **En la época actual, habitación de Star.**_

Habían transcurrido tan solo dos días desde el desafío de su amigo de infancia a su prometido en el salón del castillo Butterfly.

-No puedo creerlo- se dijo tumbada en la cama.

Aquel día de invierno lucía un vestido de color azul con detalles en azul oscuro, llevando su cabello en una trenza que caía bajo sus hombros y calzando un par de botas de color blanco con detalles en negro. En cambio su prometido había decido mantener completo hermetismo e incluso lo comentado por Deneve:

-Solo necesita estar solo.

En los pasillos del castillo se hablaba de una inminente victoria para el príncipe de los demonios e incluso los seguidores de su prometido solo se limitaron a mantener silencio pero esas sonrisas cargadas del deseo de la sangre decían algo totalmente diferente y por parte de Keira se escucho en la lengua de los dragones.

-Jajajaja….(Solo vive tu patética ilusión de victoria, pero la sed de sangre continua viva)…

A pesar del comentario en la lengua de los dragones provoco las carcajadas de los súbditos del joven rey e incluso Glossaryck se sumo a dichas palabras:

-Realmente es una pérdida de tiempo…esta batalla está definida y sí desean apostar algunos bolsillos terminaran vacíos.

Tal comentario se había cumplido realizando en los días previos a la batalla entre el príncipe de los demonios y el último DragónSlayer apostando fuertes sumas de dinero por parte de los otros miembros de la nobleza.

Al ponerse de pie se acerco a su espejo observándose por algunos segundos y al girarse su segunda visión fue como la primera, tan extraña como inesperada.

-Otra visión como lo fue en la aldea…- se dijo.

La segunda visión resulto ser aún más enigmática que la primera visión, esta vez se encontraba en el castillo Butterfly específicamente en el salón de baile donde un grupo de jóvenes de la nobleza mewmana charlando entre sí.

-¿Ellos como son?- pregunto un joven de cabello azulado.

-Una sirvienta dijo que tienen esa mirada escalofriante- contesto un segundo.

Star se encontraba en medio del salón rodeada por los jóvenes de la nobleza, siendo completamente invisible para los presentes y centrando su mirada hacia donde se encontraba tres lujosos asientos a la espera de los últimos invitados notando los estandartes del dragón y el guerricornio viéndose directamente a los ojos emulando alguna clase de lucha.

Cuando las puertas del salón se abrieron de par las figuras de tres jóvenes se impusieron fácilmente mientras los presentes se reservaban cualquier comentario.

-¡Con ustedes la princesa Artemis, el príncipe Keldor y el príncipe Dominic…hija e hijos del rey Marco y la reina Star!- anuncio el heraldo.

La princesa se mantuvo en el mismo lugar estudiando fijamente a los tres hermanos reconociendo a la joven Artemis y sus marcas en las mejillas con la forma de la luna de color rojo.

-Artemis…siempre me ha gustado ese nombre- se dijo Star pero al ver a los dos jóvenes que seguían a la princesa noto claramente el parentesco. –Los tres tienen los ojos de Marco.

-(¡¿Nos tienen miedo?!)- pregunto Artemis (19 años) a sus dos hermanos menores y hablando en la lengua de los dragones.

-(Siempre ha sido, estas reuniones son algo aburridas)- contesto Dominic (16 años).

-(Papá y mamá siempre han sido temidos como respetados…es algo natural por ser su hija e hijos….)- afirmo Keldor (17 años).

Artemis resulta ser una joven de complexión atlética, de piel morena como su padre, ojos azules y cabellera castaña. En cambio los dos hermanos menores compartían varios rasgos en común siendo ambos espingados, de ojos azules pero Keldor resultaba tener el cabello rubio y Dominic el cabello castaño claro pero los tres hermanos resultaban tener la misma mirada de su padre.

Star al cruzar su mirada con sus futuros retoños sintió en su corazón un extraño alivio por verlos y regresando nuevamente a su habitación viendo como aquella visión lentamente iba desapareciendo. Tan solo necesito tomar asiento en el borde la cama reflexionando en silencio por algunos minutos antes de salir hacia el salón del trono del castillo.

-¡¿Star?!- se escucho desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-¡Keira!- se dijo y abriendo la puerta de su habitación encontrándose de frente a la pelinegra y Jared luciendo sus armadura de electromante como piromante e incluso a Merrick estaba presente.

 _ **Salón del trono.**_

Moon solo se limito a oír las alabanzas hacia Tom por parte de una gran mayoría de los monarcas exceptuando por Deneve, Emeria, Tiberio, River y los Johansen que prefirieron mantener silencio por su derrota en el pasado.

-¡Ubicare la cabeza de su dragón en una lanza y la paseare por todo el castillo!- anuncio Tom.

En cambio el hombrecillo azulado como la alta comisión de magia suponiendo cierto escenario al final del combate.

-Tanta soberbia antes del combate…este "juego" ya tiene un ganador- se dijo Glossaryck.

E incluso la familia Butterfly daba su apoyo al joven demonio, deseosos de ver al último DragónSlayer derrotado y hasta muerto en manos de Tom y los caballeros del reino Butterfly liderados por Sir Stabby, Sir Dashing y lady Whosits demostraban un claro apoyo hacia el demonio.

-Pongamos algo de orden- se dijo Moon.

La reina Butterfly se coloco de pie alzando las manos para silenciar a los presentes en los minutos previos viendo a todos los asistentes a dicho combate.

-¡Thomas!...la batalla ni siquiera se ha librado, comienzas a celebrar antes de tiempo…por lo que veo algunos miembros de mi familia y caballeros de mi reino dando cierto apoyo, en lo personal solo espero que demuestren cierta neutralidad pero claramente…les "excita" la idea de ver al último DragónSlayer "muerto"….les recuerdo que pudo ser algo más exigente con los términos de paz pero veo que algunos ya tomaron una postura…solo voy a observar en una postura neutral- anuncio Moon. –Marco debe ganar….en caso de una nueva guerra seremos aplastados…ya reconstruye su ejército y tampoco veo un ejército tan numeroso de los Lucitor- se dijo.

-¡Moon!- dijo Deneve con su ojo destellando con cierta furia. –Te aconsejo solo esperar el resultado final.

Tom llevaba una armadura de la armada del inframundo, portando un hacha y una espada corta que tras oír las palabras simplemente levanto su mano captando la atención de los presentes.

-¡Claro, es fácil hablar!- señalo Tom.

La mujer del parche solo le pareció un intento bastante patético de amenaza, solo necesito a cortar la distancia entre ambos y susurrando un par de palabras:

-Esa sonrisa y confianza pronto se irán muy lejos…pero ni siquiera tus padres podrán salvarte de tu destino, él fue criado para ser un gran rey y tú mocoso solo eres un mal chiste…jajaja….

El joven demonio alzo su hacha en un intento de acertar un golpe fatal a la mujer del parche pero su ataque fue detenido por la propia mujer que rápidamente lo desarmo y derribándolo en el acto.

-No eres un soldado, caballero o alguna clase de guerrero….simplemente eres un mocoso malcriado- dijo Deneve.

-Tu derrota es tan inminente que solo aquellos que supongan un escenario tan favorable para ti…lo verán en sus sueños- intervino Emeria que le susurro otras palabras. –Te hará pedazo, vivirás con la vergüenza por tu derrota y todos lo sabrán especialmente en las futuras generaciones…es una nueva era.

Madre e hija lanzaron una carcajada por sus palabras demostrando la confianza a su rey y ambas dijeron al unisonó al hablar en la lengua de los dragones.

-(Nosotras somos las descendientes de la reina renegada y el dragón rojo es nuestro familiar)…- dejando al demonio con una extraña sensación en todo su ser y coincidentemente las puertas del salón de abrieron de par en par.

La princesa Butterfly, Keira, Jared y Merrick hicieron acto de presencia observando a todos los presentes. Star seguida de los tres jóvenes fueron el centro de atención acercándose lentamente hacia el príncipe demonio, con verla su corazón comenzó acelerarse suponiendo de inmediato el apoyo incondicional hacia su persona pero ella tenía algo que decir en su lugar.

-Esa pelea debes cancelarla- dijo Star.

-¿Es broma?- pregunto Tom.

-No- contesto de inmediato Star.

-¡Star!...esto lo hago por tu libertad y por nosotros- dijo Tom.

El joven demonio explico desde su punto de vista como venia aquel matrimonio concertado con el gran responsable según sus propias palabras de la muerte de incontables soldados como caballeros antes de decir otra palabra fue la propia princesa en interrumpirlo.

-El reino Butterfly fue el responsable en invadir su reino en primer lugar- señalo Star.

-No puedo creerlo- dijo Tom. –Estos malditos carniceros te lavaron el cerebro…nunca has actuado de esta forma.

Los monarcas, herederos, los nobles, caballeros e incluso sus comitivas observaban la escena pero las palabras del demonio seguían escuchándose en todo el lugar, reafirmando que la joven princesa Butterfly había sido manipulado hasta cierto punto, pero la respuesta de Star no fue emitida en palabras.

Su mano derecha se alzo rápidamente como plantándola en el rostro del joven demonio, la bofetada resonó por todo el salón dejando atónitos a los presentes e incluso sus padres se sorprendieron por su acto.

-¡Cancela la pelea!- dijo una vez más la princesa. -Realmente me dolió darle esa bofetada- se dijo

El demonio se llevo su mano derecha hacia su mejilla que ardía con tal intensidad y notando algo de sangre de su labio viendo a la princesa.

-¡No!- fue la respuesta de Tom. –Lo voy a matar.

En cambio los miembros de la comitiva DragónSlayer observaron lo sucedido con una sonrisa, en cambio los demonios liderados por Francis Halnirach les pareció bastante divertido lo sucedido al joven demonio.

-El príncipe malcriado no tiene oportunidad- se dijo y viendo a la reina Moon anunciar el momento de ir al campo de combate.

 _ **Torre de invitados.**_

-¿Quién soy?- se pregunto.

Él se limito a verse en el espejo estudiando cada facción de su rostro recordando sus acciones pasadas, su vida había comenzando a residir en el castillo DragónSlayer posteriormente a convivir con la familia Martel, pasando sus años entrenando con los piromantes, ser alguien llamado Caran donde recordaba aquella etapa de su vida como la más feliz y finalmente la tragedia con la muerte de su familia donde tuvo que hacerse responsable de asumir la corona del reino y ganar la guerra.

Marco se distancio del espejo de su habitación solo encontraba en su mirada, los recuerdos de la guerra y todos aquellos que asesino en el campo de batalla viendo sus rostros.

-¿Cuánto debo sacrificar?...¿acaso la paz solo es un ideal?..- se preguntaba.

Al recorrer su habitación privada se planto frente a un baúl-armario que había preferido mantener cerrado en todo momento mientras duraba su visita, quedando pensativo en abrirlo pero su coraza de cuero tras el ataque a traición de Heartrude quedo completamente inútil pero tenía la opción de ocupar su armadura real. Había preferido encerrarse en la torre comenzando a mentalizarse para enfrentar al príncipe de los demonios y generando su brazo de dragón estudiándolo por algunos minutos.

-¿Ha valido la pena cada una de mis decisiones?- se pregunto por tercera vez.

El joven rey vistiendo su ropa de combate compuesto de una prenda de color rojo, pantalones negros y un par de botas con suelas gruesas permitiendo afirmar de mejor forma sus pies y moverse en el campo de batalla terminadas en punta y el talón reforzado.

-Lo ha valido- recordando el obsequio a madame Nina y las chicas. –Por mi pueblo seguiré peleando para lograr la paz.

Al abrir su baúl-armario observo detenidamente su armadura de acero dragón, resultando ser una verdadera obra de arte forjado por los maestros piromantes con ayuda de los dragones, permitiéndole tener una mayor movilidad a la hora de luchar pero manteniendo la resistencia como proteger el cuerpo en el fragor de la batalla.

El castaño comenzó por las grebas en sus piernas asegurando las correas, luego coloco a la altura de cada uno de los muslos, una pieza de metal que protegía dicha zona, lo siguiente fue la coraza que estaba ceñida al torso encajando perfectamente y resaltando su complexión atlética como espingada, en el brazo derecho acomodo un guantelete que estaba diseñado para acoplarse en torno a su brazo dragón y en cuanto a su brazo izquierdo comenzando por la mano cubierta por un guante de cuero, seguido de un brazalete de acero dragón que cubría el ante-brazo y su hombro izquierdo ajusto una hombrera con forma de cabeza de dragón y en el derecho portaba una hombrera con el símbolo de los DragónSlayers.

Por último se coloco su cinturón asegurando 4 dagas arrojadizas, su capa roja con el blasón del dragón sosteniendo la espada y por ultimo empuño a Saeta de Dragón dispuesto a presentarse en la arena destinada para el combate.

Al descender y colocar un pie fuera de la torre de invitados sus soldados, caballeros dragones y los tripulantes del Huracán Errante lo esperaban.

-¡Déjame ver!- dijo Geralt acercándose.

El legendario caballero inspecciono cuidadosamente la armadura, en cambio observo a Sir Adrían, Sir Bolvar, Lady Cleo, el segundo oficial Dragar y el capitán Bruce que lideraban aquel grupo.

-Ya sabes lo que debes hacer- señalo Geralt. –Le dije a Dave Lucitor….que mantuviera a su hijo controlado, al final hizo caso omiso de mi advertencia.

El joven rey observo al capitán Bruce que hablo por todos los miembros de la comitiva.

-Majestad…nos prometió la victoria en la guerra y lo cumplió…siempre lo seguiremos donde sea e incluso hacia los salones de nuestros ancestros iremos con usted…¡Fieros y Valientes!- dijo Bruce.

-¡Fieros y Valientes!-contesto Marco.

Él observo nuevamente a sus súbditos que le dedican palabras de ánimo:

-Demuestre a ese demonio que no puede simplemente tomar lo que desea- dijo un soldado.

-Nosotros le seguiremos hasta la muerte- dijo un caballero dragón.

Geralt observo y escucho cada proclama le parecía estar viendo a Lucían en aquel instante y preparándose para ir a la batalla.

-Es el fiel reflejo de Lucían- se dijo el legendario caballero viendo al joven rey alzar a Saeta de Dragón.

-¡Por el reino DragónSlayer!...- proclamo Marco. –No permitas que el reino DragónSlayer muera- recordando las palabras de su predecesor.

* * *

 _ **En los últimos dos días desde la celebración por la victoria de la princesa, en un recinto anexo al castillo Butterfly utilizado comúnmente para combates de exhibiciones o justas que contaba con un pequeño lago artificial, por ordenes de la reina Butterfly se acondiciono aquel sitio con todo lo necesario para los monarcas, nobles y comitivas expectante ante tal combate.**_

* * *

 ** _En cambio._**

Cuando sus ojos se abrieron de par en par solo contemplaron la oscuridad pero nuevamente volvió a concentrarse para lograr su cometido.

-Solo deseo tomar una siesta y revisar mis pensamientos pero lamentable ese DragónSlayer le gusta darme problemas- se dijo.

Él volvió a concentrarse nuevamente encontrando la línea mágica que necesita, sus pensamientos involucraban estrictamente al joven rey como sus continuos desafíos hacia su ser.

-Ese mocoso desagradecido simplemente se va de nuestro reino de vacaciones, realmente se parece a cada uno de sus ancestros- comenzando a canalizar la línea mágica y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar intensamente. El anciano dragón en sus continuos intentos de contactar con el joven rey y resolver ciertos asuntos pendientes entre ambos monarcas finalmente lograría su objetivo. -Es tiempo de recordarles... a esos insignificantes mewmanos y sus aliados…sin duda la sed de sangre de los dragones será bastante útil…jajaja- contemplando el reino Butterfly desde la comodidad de su caverna. –Quizás algo de "ayuda"….jajajaja….- lanzando un rugido.

* * *

 _ **En la arena de combate.**_

La arena de combate se encontraba específicamente anexada al castillo Buttefly teniendo el espacio necesarios para desarrollar el dueloe incluso varias gradas dispuesta para todos los asistentes de la nobleza y sus comitivas. Los seguidores del joven siendo el legendario caballero, su capitán, los dos respectivos líderes de los caballeros dragones y el líder de sus jinetes.

El capitán Bruce portaba el estandarte del reino con total orgullo por ser el elegido en llevarlo.

-Sin duda será una gran batalla- dijo Geralt. –¿Cómo llegamos a este punto?- se pregunto.

El joven rey con su capa ondeando por el viento y sujetando firmemente su espada se mantenía sereno a la espera de su oponente.

-¡¿Sera rápido?!- pregunto Adrían.

El resto de aquel grupo esperaba la respuesta a la pregunta del caballero pero Geralt se adelanto:

-Solo debe esperar el momento preciso para ganarle…ese demonio ni resulta ser una gran amenaza- sujetando firmemente la espada del difunto príncipe Lucían. Tanto Bolvar como Cleo intercambiaron una mirada por su rey.

-Sin duda lo lleva con calma- se dijo Bolvar.

-Le va a destrozar el cráneo- pensó Cleo.

En el transcurso de los minutos los demás asistentes fueron presentándose en las gradas dispuestas pero el joven demonio continuaba ausente. En cambio los caballeros dragones, soldados DragónSlayer y los tripulantes del Huracán Errante estaban ya instalados en las gradas manteniendo cierta distancia con el resto de los espectadores.

El joven rey estudio su espada por algunos segundos y dijo:

-¡Geralt!...mi capa, no quiero arruinarla.

-Claro- contesto él y acercándose al castaño. –¿Cuál es tu plan?- pregunto en voz baja.

-No confiarme y darle un primer puñetazo en el rostro- contesto.

El legendario caballero solo se limito a esbozar una sonrisa por la respuesta pero sabía que aquellas palabras tenía un significado aun más profundo y viendo la llegada de los monarcas de los diversos reinos.

-¡Mira es tu oponente!- señalo Geralt.

E incluso Deneve, Emeria, Tibero, Keira y Jared se sumaron a Bolvar, Bruce, Adrían y Cleo para apoyar al joven rey.

 _ **En las gradas, desde Star.**_

Cuando la princesa en compañía de sus padres se ubicaron en el centro de las gradas dispuestas para ellos y notando el tenso ambiente entre los demás monarcas por la inminente batalla.

-Desde aquí veremos todo el combate pero trata de animar a Marco- dijo en voz baja Moon. –Yo también lo haré.

-¿Enserio?- pregunto sorprendida viendo a su padre como sus parientes los Johansen en mostrar cierto favoritismo a diferencia de la familia Butterfly como los otros monarcas de Mewni dando su apoyo incondicional al príncipe de los demonios. –No deseaba ver esta situación.

-Nadie desea verlo- comento Hekapoo. –Claramente tendremos un ganador….por eso no aposte.

-Yo lo hice- señalo Omnitraxus. –Ese dragón debe ganar- se dijo.

-Balidos- dijo Lekmet.

-Ya quiero como se enfrentan- indico Rhombulus.

Los espectadores de la nobleza contemplaban en silencio al joven demonio acompañado por dos demonios que resultaban ser sus guardaespaldas y al último DragónSlayer junto a sus oficiales, amigos y caballeros.

-Sí, me permiten- dijo Glossaryck flotando hacia el centro del campo de batalla.

El hombrecillo indico a los dos jóvenes acercarse manteniendo cierta distancia pero los ojos de príncipe demonio destellaban con furia, el joven rey mantuvo silencio a la espera de las palabras de Glossaryck.

-Es un combate uno a uno…si tienen magia pueden utilizarla pero esto termina en caso que alguno de ustedes no pueda seguir combatiendo o muera en el peor de los casos- indico. –La batalla dará inicio cuando el cañón dispare…¿entendido?- pregunto.

-Sí…- contesto Marco.

-Lo que sea….te voy a destripar- respondió Tom. La princesa se mordió su labio inferior observando a los jóvenes pero el sonido del cañón daba por iniciada la pelea.

 _ **Desde Marco.**_

-No pienso tener misericordia contigo y Star será mi esposa- dijo Tom empuñando su hacha de combate.

El castaño solo se limito a estudiar inquisitivamente al demonio y escuchando el sonido del cañón dando inicio al combate

-Alguien debe darle una lección- se dijo y sujetando firmemente sus espadas gemelas fusionadas en Saeta de Dragón. –Mírenlo…el niño jugando al soldado y trae su propia armadura como hacha y espada….realmente debes llenar de orgullo a tus padres, príncipe Lucitor- con rápido movimiento hizo girar su espada en su mano dominante.

-¡Cállate!- rugió Tom.

La primera carga fue por parte del castaño tomando por sorpresa al demonio que trato de bloquear el ataque resultado en la perdida de su hacha y un certero puñetazo en el rostro que sacudió por completo su cabeza provocando una gran sorpresa en los espectadores.

-¡¿Qué fue eso?!- se dijo Tom tumbado en el suelo y reincorporándose lentamente viendo a su oponente tomar distancia.

-Hazlo…recoge tu arma…esto aún no termina, niño- dijo Marco sujetando firmemente su espada Saeta de Dragón.

Tom al ponerse de pie sacudió su cabeza viendo fijamente al DragónSlayer esperando su segundo ataque, rápidamente tomo su hacha de batalla cargando en su contra pero en el segundo contacto de las armas nuevamente el demonio se vio incapaz de lograr en desarmarlo.

-Te falta fuerza- dijo Marco separando sus espadas.

El joven rey al lanzar su segundo ataque con sus espadas gemelas resulta ser aún más rápido que el anterior. Las hojas lanzaron cortes precisos en el brazo derecho y pierna izquierda del demonio dejándolo completamente sorprendido.

-No puede ser tan bueno... yo soy un demonio y debería estar barreando el suelo contigo- dijo Tom.

-¿Sorprendido?- pregunto Marco.

-Sus ojos destellaban- se dijo Tom viendo como la mirada de su oponente cambiaba por completo.

-Jajaja….es fácil….desde que tengo 8 años he sido entrenado, digamos que mi familia se encargaba en educarnos en cada aspecto ya sea marcial como político pero yo tuve que soportar verdaderas torturas y aprender a matar- contesto Marco.

-Solo eres un carnicero- contesto Tom conjurando algo de su magia. –Realmente tengo un plan para lograr mi victoria.

 _ **Desde Tom.**_

El príncipe Lucitor lentamente comenzó a levitar sobre el suelo y hablando en una lengua completamente incomprensible, el joven rey observo el campo de batalla por algunos segundos viendo como aquellos seres emergían lentamente.

-¡¿Qué son esos?!- se pregunto.

-Te presento a mis esbirros - anuncio Tom.

Los esbirros del joven demonio resultaban ser básicamente antiguos soldados de tiempos pasados portando armaduras y armas de los más diversos tipos pero bajo el dominio de la familia Lucitor.

-¡Ataquen!- ordeno Tom.

El joven rey volvió a fusionar sus espadas comenzando a concentrar su poder piromántico en ella y lanzando su siguiente ataque.

-¡Rey dragón!- dijo Marco.

El rey dragón resultaba que básicamente se encontraba en la hoja de Saeta de Dragón que al lanzarlo saco de inmediato de su camino, al menos a cuatro de los esbirros de Tom.

-Imposible…como puede ser tan fuerte…simplemente sabe como contrarrestar cada uno de mis ataques o si logro acortar distancia simplemente me golpea- se dijo.

-¡Hey!- dijo Marco. –Sin duda se te ve algo cansado…acaso quieres un respiro- inquirió a él.

-¡No!- contesto Tom volviendo a conjurar nuevos esbirros y entre sus manos reunión una esfera magia cargada de energía demoníaca y lanzandola.

La esfera al cruzar el campo de batalla sin distinguir a amigos o enemigos simplemente siguió su trayecto pero el último DragónSlayer nuevamente concentro su poder de piromante tratando de contener aquella esfera.

-¡No será suficiente!- se dijo Marco

La explosión provoco un leve temblor remeciendo las gradas causando varios gritos como aclamaciones y destruyendo una parte de la muralla del castillo.

 _ **Desde Marco.**_

-¡No será suficiente!- se dijo Marco

El castaño trato de contener todo lo posible aquel ataque pero apenas había reunido el poder necesario, lamentablemente la esfera de energía comenzó a ganar terreno y empujándolo hasta sumergirse en el lago artificial y aquel hechizo del joven demonio impacto en contra de la muralla del recinto provocando un fuerte temblor.

Saeta de Dragón se deslizo por sus dedos mientras iba cayendo a las profundidades de lago artificial emplazado en dicho sitio.

-No permitas que el reino DragónSlayer muera- recordó al seguir descendiendo.

El joven rey le pareció ver como el tiempo se detenía, no pudo evitar en pensar sobre cada una de sus acciones desde que cumplió 15 años y los posteriores sucesos en torno a su vida.

Su vida a pesar de estar gran parte de su infancia lejos de su familia, creciendo en la mansión Martel y posteriormente residiendo en el gran templo piromante sus recuerdos lo llevaron hasta el día en que dejo a madame Nina y las chicas para asumir sus obligaciones como rey.

-¿Fracase?- se pregunto.

Solo un leve parpadeo llevándolo a encontrarse con aquella figura fantasmal que con solo verla, él de inmediato aparto la mirada pero la desconocida mujer vestía un vestido blanco, su largo cabello negro y sus ojos de color verde esmeralda lo observaban con reproche como lo fue en sus batallas pasadas al dudar de sus propias acciones.

-No me mires así, Sofía- dijo Marco.

El fantasma extendió sus manos hacia el rostro del castaño y susurrando un par de palabras al joven rey:

-¡Mi pequeño Darien!- en un tono maternal. –Siempre has peleado por los que amas….como lo hizo tu padre, hijo mío.

-Yo…

-Yo…peleo…

-¡Yo peleo por todos ellos!.

El joven rey vio como la figura fantasmal volvía a desaparecer como había sucedido en el pasado y nuevamente volvía a empuñar su espada Saeta de Dragón, comenzando su ascenso a la superficie. Cuando volvió a emerger observo como el humo se iba disipando y viendo a los esbirros del príncipe demonio lo buscaban.

-¡Imposible!- dijo Tom. –Debería estar muerto.

Marco rápidamente separo a Saeta de Dragón empuñando las espadas gemelas dando inicio a su contraataque.

-¡Marco!...

-¡Marco!...

-¡Marco!...- el clamor de sus amigos y súbditos por verlo regresar a la batalla nuevamente.

-El Dragón Rojo ha vuelto a surgir- dijo Glossaryck.

Los espectadores en las gradas vieron al último Dragón clavando su espada en la garganta del primer esbirro que se aproximo, durante los dos años de la guerra se escucharon por parte de los heridos del frente de batalla que regresaban al reino hablando sobre la ferocidad del joven rey. Algunos miembros de la nobleza consideraban exageraciones pero ahora eran testigos de su bravura.

Los miembros de la comisión de magia con verlo luchar les parecieron ver nuevamente al Dragón Demonio e incluso Glossaryck esbozo una sonrisa por verlo batallar.

-Jajaja…sin duda he extraño a los DragónSlayers- viendo de reojo a la princesa.

La princesa Butterfly mantuvo su atención sobre su prometido abriéndose paso entre los esbirros del joven demonio.

-Es como aquellos rumores…pero se abre camino sin importar quien este en frente- se dijo y volviendo a recordar su visión. –¿Cómo seré temida y respetada?- se pregunto.

Regresando al campo de batalla lentamente los esbirros trataban de impedir al último DragónSlayer continuar avanzando, en medio de la desesperación el demonio reunión magia para ejecutar otro hechizo pero con solo ver a su oponente vencer a sus sirvientes, necesito llevarlo a cabo de inmediato tratando de evitar su derrota.

-¡Muere!- dijo Tom lanzando su ataque.

El muro de fuego se extendió a solo metros de su posición viendo como algunos de sus esbirros, eran consumidos por las llamas pero al tratar de dar con su oponente. Los esbirros restantes portando sus armas se movieron lentamente hacia las llamas tratando de encontrar algún rastro de Marco pero el público lanzo una exclamación de asombro.

El castaño de un salto emergió de las llamas y al tocar el suelo rápidamente cargo empuñando a Saeta de Dragón directamente hacía Tom.

-¡Eres mío!- dijo Marco.

Tom logro a duras penas esquivar pero solo fue un parpadeo antes de ver una de las espadas gemelas clavada en su hombro y cayendo de rodillas mientras sus padres lanzaban un grito de horror. Solo fue un rápido movimiento donde la espada Colmillo de Dragón fue retira volviendo a unirse a su gemela para formar a Saeta de Dragón, alzar su mirada hacia Marco le pareció ver a otra persona completamente diferente.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto Tom mientras su herida continuaba sangrado.

-El ultimo de mi familia- contesto Marco con una mirada completamente diferente, sus ojos en la mayor parte del tiempo se mostraban inexpresivo, ahora resultaba ser las de un verdadero asesino y emitiendo aquel brillo dorado. –No eres un soldado…tampoco un caballero o alguien que inspire cierta lealtad solo eres un mocoso que pensó en ganarme en un combate…realmente podría hacerlo rápido.

-¡Hazlo!- hablo su yo de 17 años. –Mátalo como los otros….los traidores, los cobardes y las escorias.

El castaño alzo su espada dispuesto a dar el golpe definitivo viendo directamente al demonio, solo necesito dar una mirada furtiva hacia el publico en especial viendo a la princesa como todos aquellos que le eran fieles.

-Te perdonare la vida- contesto Marco viendo a los guardaespaldas de su adversario. –Denle ayuda inmediatamente, ha perdido sangre y este maldito circo se acabo.

Al girarse sobre sus pasos se encaminoen dirección de las gradas donde se encontraban sus seguidores pero los espectadores simplemente lo observaron demostrando cierto temor y antes de dar el siguiente paso aquella carcajada cambio por completo el escenario.

-¡Imposible!- se dijo el joven rey y viendo a Nachos acercarse.

El portal se abrió por lo menos a siete metros de altura pero aquel ojo destellante de ira contemplo a los espectadores, lanzando una terrorífica carcajada que heló por completo la sangre de los mewmanos.

-¡¿Creyeron que habíamos muerto en las sombras?!...¡¿Creyeron que habíamos olvidado la muerte del Dragón Demonio?!...¡¿Creyeron poder conquistar nuestro hogar impunemente?!...- hablo el anciano dragón. –Es tiempo de recordad el verdadero terror de nuestra ancestral raza…escoria mewmana.

Los monarcas como sus comitivas con solo oír los rugidos a la distancia pero cada uno de los miembros provenientes del reino DragónSlayer reverenciaban al recién llegado, exceptuando por el joven rey que miraba desafiante al anciano dragón.

-¡Bienvenido, gran anciano Gothor!...

-¡Gothor!- dijo Marco y escuchando los rugidos a lo lejos. –¿Qué significa esto?- pregunto.

-Deberías ser un poco más agradecido…después de todo soy un dios generoso- contesto el anciano dragón.

* * *

Los soldados como ciudadanos observaron los cinco portales dimensionales abrirse en el suelo con asombro e iban emergiendo aquellas criaturas lanzando continuos rugidos, llamaradas e ignorando por completo a los mewmanos.

-¡Todos ocúltense!- se escucho por parte de un capitán del reino Butterfly.

Rompehuesos, Crestasombría, Orvy, Zafiro y Brago estiraron sus alas emprendiendo el vuelo hacia la arena de combate, los cinco dragones resultaba ser el doble y hasta el triple del tamaño de lo que era Nachos.

Las cinco bestias fueron admiradas con terror por parte de los mewmanos en especial por los adultos que a diferencia de los niños con solo verlos pasar quedaban maravillados por tal espectáculo a pesar de llevar fácilmente la presencia de Nachos, aquellos ejemplares adultos resultaban ser antiguos dragones pertenecientes a los DragónSlayer como sus monturas personales.

* * *

Cuando los dragones finalmente se presentaron en la liza de combate, los gritos de terror se escucharon por todo el sitio.

-Rompehuesos, Crestasombría, Orvy, Zafiro, Brago y Nachos- dijo Gothor viendo a los seis dragones exhibiendo sus colmillos, lanzando llamaradas hacia el cielo y rugiendo en repetidas ocasiones.

Los monarcas, miembros de la nobleza, caballeros e incluso la comisión de magia miraba a las seis especímenes dispuesto a atacar pero el joven rey se planto frente al portal.

-¡No estoy de humor para tus juegos!- afirmo Marco.

-Yo tampoco- contesto el anciano dragón. –Realmente siguen siendo tan patéticos como recuerdo…realmente Constantino ni se esforzó en ponerlos en su lugar….pero he venido por ti, joven dragón- con su ojo destellando de ira.

-¡Dilo!- exigió Marco.

-En este sitio no podemos hablar…quizás en las montañas de los dragones…he rasgado el velo del futuro en medio de mi meditación- señalo. El joven rey clavo a Saeta de Dragón en la tierra mientras se abría a poco metros de su posición, un portal dimensional que lo llevaría directamente a su reino.

-¡¿Y sobre Rompehuesos, Crestasombría, Orvy, Zafiro, Brago y Nachos?!- pregunto Marco. –Debo suponer que ellos se quedaran aquí en el reino Butterfly.

-No te preocupes….ellos se comportaran mientras no sean molestados- contesto. –Tienes mi palabra y solamente irán de cacería o construirán un nido…ahora tenemos como aliados a los nobles mewmanos- bufo.

-¡¿Cuánto me llevara esta charla?!- pregunto.

-Solo dos días- respondió.

-De acuerdo.

Marco poso su mirada en dirección de sus fieles súbditos viendo específicamente a dos miembros en especial del grupo.

-¡Jared!..y .¡Deneve!...

La mujer del parche y el joven StormWind se pusieron de pie, desplazándose hasta donde se encontraba Marco y volviendo a hincar la rodilla por la presencia del anciano dragón.

-¡Ordene!- dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-Deneve quedas al mando…y Jared estarás como el segundo al mando en mi ausencia- contesto y viendo a los seis dragones. –Compórtense.

Antes de dar el siguiente paso observo sobre su hombro a todos los presentes en las gradas en especial a la princesa, los seis dragones desplegaron sus alas comenzando su ascensión hacia los cielos en búsqueda de su próxima comida en los bosques cercanos y por último se dijo:

-Nunca he deseado ser un rey pero es mi responsabilidad después de todo.

 _ **Minutos después, reino DragónSlayer, montañas de los dragones.**_

Al colocar un pie en las ancestrales montañas habitadas por los dragones de su reino, fue recibido con el clamor de las magnificas bestias de las cuales descendía e incluso las llamaradas provenientes de las fauces resultaban ser un verdadero espectáculo imitando un arcoíris. El joven rey continuaba su camino por las imponentes estructura construida por los hijos de los dragones en otros tiempos.

Se desplazaba por un camino construido en la montaña que conectaba con una escalera que al iniciar su descenso podía ver los nidos cercanos con huevos esperando a eclosionar.

-Sin duda estoy en casa- se dijo.

Los dragones machos y hembras con solo verlo demostraban su afecto, antes de poder dar un paso más en su camino se vio interrumpido por un enorme ciervo chamuscado que arrojo un joven dragón de escamas azules.

-Igual tengo algo de hambre- se dijo y al extender su brazo de dragón fácilmente obtuvo un trozo de carne asada con serias quemaduras dándole un bocado. –La carne esta algo dura pero no he comido nada desde el desayuno…- viendo al ejemplar que compartió su comida y siguiendo su camino.

El último tramo del camino lo llevo hasta la entrada de una enorme cueva que con solo ver a las estatuas que custodiaba dicho acceso. Las figuras talladas en piedras resultaban ser los primeros líderes de los hijos de los dragones nacidos en tiempos remotos, a sus pies observo los huesos chamuscados de algún animal pero al extender su brazo de dragón generando una pequeña flama y penetrando en la enorme cueva.

-Es una verdadera lástima…pero la sangre de un demonio corriendo por la hoja de Saeta de Dragón seria un excelente tributo, creo que tu atención ya está puesta en la joven princesa Butterfly….ajajajajaja...

-¡Gothor!- dijo el joven rey cruzando la oscuridad. –No quiero verla involucrado en este asunto y mucho menos sobre nuestras charlas.

-¡Oh!...típico de los DragónSlayer, aman demasiado pero realmente sus corazones desean ir a cada guerra que puedan pelear y darle a sus súbditos esa placer de las matanzas, en otros tiempos nuestros enemigos enviaban oro, gemas, las mejores monturas e incluso trataban de concertar matrimonios pero siempre terminaban sufriendo la ira de la familia DragónSlayer….como los Johansen o los Joansson sus cabezas adornaban nuestra frontera por mucho tiempo.

El joven continuaba su camino notando con la flama en su brazo de dragón, las pinturas reflejaban parte de la antigua historia de sus antepasados pero Gothor seguía hablando sobre ciertos sucesos del pasado y del presente.

-Esos tiempos realmente fueron nuestra gloria sobre los patéticos reinos de Mewni….claro luego de la muerte del Dragón Demonio…vivimos en las sombras, nos encerramos en nuestro propio reino y solo esperamos el momento para obtener nuestra venganza….sin duda tu victoria en FireBird fue el inicio de recuperar todo…jajajaja masacraste a esa escoria mewmana como solía hacerse en los viejos tiempos…..jajajajaja….realmente eres el reflejo de tu padre, Dragón Rojo.

El último tramo de su camino se desviaba por una escalera tallada en el interior de la inmensa cueva que fácilmente hasta cuatro dragones adultos podían deambular , llegando hasta una especie de balcón natural con un trono tallado en la piedra tomando lugar en dicho sitio.

-Yo deseo paz….ya estoy cansado….de tantas batallas- contesto Marco.

-Jajajaja….paz- bufo.

Solo fue necesaria una pequeña llamarada emitida por Gothor revelando a los pies del trono de piedra, un abismo tan oscuro como la noche pero aquellos ojos dorados observando en silencio al joven rey, el fuego del anciano comenzó a iluminar la cueva manteniéndose suspendida en lo más alto de la cueva alejando las sombras y lentamente comenzó a emerger desde las tinieblas observando con cierta diversión a Marco.

-Sigue igual…el paso del tiempo apenas le afecta- se dijo Marco contemplando a Gothor.

El anciano dragón inclino levemente su cabeza hacia adelanté y dijo:

-¡Hola Darien, hijo de Lucían!...

* * *

 **Y continuara en el próximo capítulo, si alguien está pensando…¡No puede ser!..o cualquier reacción que me este imaginando mientras escribo el cierre de este capítulo tan emocionante, están en todo sus derechos.**

 **Con este capítulo, algunos datos de interés.**

 **-El enemigo de hace un poco más mil año, es el hijo de Titania y Oberon llamado Robin que cayó en el lado oscuro e incluso tiene una hermana melliza.**

 **-Ambos flashback se desarrollan cronológicamente al mismo tiempo.**

 **-La visión de Star revela el nombre de su hija e hijos que en un futuro sabremos algo más de ellos.**

 **-Star como Tom tienen un charla pendiente, luego de la bofetada pero ellos deben hablar.**

 **-Marco suele tener bastante dudas pero siempre se recuerda su posición.**

 **-El anciano dragón Gothor tiene un papel bastante importante que desarrollar.**

 **-Ahora es posible que muchos secretos como preguntas deban ser aclarado pero todo se ira resolviendo en su momento.**

 **Debo admitir que fue un gran trabajo creativo aplicando varias notas que tenia por aquí y por allá. Siendo sincero termine algo cansado al realizar la corrección de este capítulo tan esperado, les sugiero que comiencen a juntar nuevamente el aliento para lo próximo que vendrá.**

 **Por esta ocasión puntual agradezco a SugarQueen97, Cohenn, MarcoSketcher, BlackKittyQueen, Kevbray como todos aquellos lectores que siguen esta historia y les agradezco por su preferencia.**

 **Ahora bien antes de dejar este capítulo quiero aclarar algo de suma relevancia, el próximo se titula la "Elección de Jaya"….luego de ese capítulo tendremos un titulo especial llamado "Las Campanas Cantan", siendo los sucesos continuos de este capítulo continuando con los próximos capítulos finales de la primera temporada.**

 **Es posible que se pregunten qué vendrá en alguna otra de mis historias, la cual resulta ser un nuevo capítulo de "El Peso De Nuestras Decisiones", nos vemos.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hola lectores, es bastante probable que algunos estén gritando de felicidad por este capítulo tan inesperado de "A FairyTale For The Princess Butterfly and The King DragónSlayer".**

 **Siendo sincero digamos que me bajo un golpe de inspiración por redactar este capítulo y finalmente caí en la tentación de hacerlo pero dejando de lado la pequeña reflexión les quiero decir para todos aquellos que esta nueva actualización tendrá de todo así que les advierto que contendra "Gore" y varias cosas que de seguro terminaran como todas las impresiones posibles en lo sucedido en el capitulo anterior y sin más que decir iniciamos:**

* * *

 _Esta es otra historia de hace mucho tiempo donde la fuerza, la espada y la unión de los más fuertes dominaban sobre el resto. Han pasado 5 años desde la muerte de Raymund Slayer y Boros líder de los hijos de los dragones, tras un confuso ataque al cumplirse un año de la tregua entre ambos pueblos._

 _Luego de la muerte de ambos líderes, una enigmática presencia se ha manifestado en la región atacando por igual a los dos pueblos en el punto más crudo de la guerra pero la presencia de un solitario jinete apuesta por una posible alianza con Jaya y los hijos de los dragones._

* * *

 **La Elección de Jaya**

 _ **En algún lugar de la región cercanas a las montañas, sexto día de viaje.**_

-Estás loco…

-¡No puedes ir solo!...

-¿Acaso perdiste la cabeza?...

El solitario jinete a lomo de su caballo contemplaba en su sexto día de viaje, los estragos de la guerra entre los Slayers y los hijos de los dragones a finales de otoño.

-Mi padre lucho por la paz y mis súbditos me escupen en la cara por venir solo- se dijo.

El rey Darien Slayer había cumplido recientemente los 24 años de edad y su quinto año como monarca, tras la muerte de su padre asumió sus deberes reales en una situación completamente inestable pero a pesar de tratar de encontrar la paz con los hijos de los dragones nuevamente la guerra volvió a reanudarse siendo aún más sangrienta.

-Nunca debes perder la esperanza y Jaya puede ser nuestra más poderosa aliada- recordando en su mente las palabras de su madre.

Darien vestía ropas de color negro, una coraza de cuero ceñida al cuerpo, una capa negra con capucha, su espada, algunas provisiones y solo contaba con su fiel corcel llamado Veleta. En los seis días de viaje desde Bastión Slayer solo podía contemplar las consecuencias de la guerra encontrando aldeas quemadas, los restos de sus súbditos como los guerreros de Jaya pero su mente continuaba repitiendo las palabras de sus cercanos por su decisión.

-Estás loco...

-¡No puedes ir solo!...

-¿Acaso perdiste la cabeza?...

Tras la muerte de ambos líderes y los inesperados ataques de un misterioso hechicero en compañía de seres de los bosques del Este había cambiado por completo toda la situación de la guerra poniendo a los dos pueblos en una verdadera encrucijada y en especial atacarlos en sus momentos de mayor debilidad tras la última batalla acontecida en la frontera del reino Slayer hace tan solo un mes.

-Soy Darien hijo de Raymund…no dejare que mi reino muera de esta forma…- recordando como un asalto de los esbirros del misterioso hechicero hace un par de semanas, luego de repeler dicho ataque, siendo capturado un prisionero que confeso los planes de su amo, el cual simplemente por arte de magia fue ejecutado por aquel sujeto.

A pesar de las palabras de su prisionero coincidentemente esa misma noche, recibió la visita de una figura misteriosa afirmando estar de su lado y advirtiendo sobre el nuevo enemigo resultaba ser demasiado poderoso para los Slayers, lo cual le aconsejo buscar una alianza con los hijos de los dragones.

-Busca a Jaya hija de Boros…por separados nunca podrán derrotarlo pero uniendo sus fuerzas tendrá una oportunidad… él no debe esclavizar a ninguno de los dos pueblos o será demasiado poderoso para detenerlo y sus regalos están envenenados…- recordando la escena y aquella figura simplemente desapareció en medio de la noche.

En cada tramo de su viaje se preguntaba sobre Jaya y su posible recibimiento, en el primer año de tregua ambos jóvenes fueron lentamente acercándose hasta mantener un romance bastante breve pero intenso, pero con la muerte de sus padres nuevamente tuvieron que verse como enemigos donde ambos pueblos se acusaron mutuamente por el asesinato de sus respectivos líderes y renovando la guerra.

-Solo espero que este de humor- se dijo.

En su séptimo día de viaje finalmente se encontró con una de las primeras aldeas que fueron victima de la reanudación de la guerra. Darien descendió de su montura sujetando firmemente las riendas y empuñando su espada. El día era gris con intenciones de lluvia sobre la región, buscando algún posible refugio para descansar y continuar con su viaje pero antes de dar otro paso, se detuvo observando las ruinas por algunos segundos y dijo:

-¡Pueden salir, no les tengo miedo!...

-¡¿Qué tenemos aquí?!...

Las carcajadas se escucharon claramente y lentamente emergieron de las ruinas portando espadas, hachas y lanzas siendo un total de 5 guerreros de Jaya.

-¡Vaya!- dijo un guerrero de cabellera oscura y portando un hacha. –Un explorador Slayer… jajaja… Jaya nos dio órdenes de capturar a cualquier extraño…

-¡Quiero hablar con Jaya!- anuncio Darien sujetando firmemente su espada. –Son 5…o incluso más... ellos se mueven en grupo de 10….- se dijo.

Los hijos de los dragones estudiaban a Darien que llevaba la capucha puesta pero un joven guerrero rápidamente cargo en su contra.

-No quiero pelea o muertes innecesarias- se dijo y bloqueando el ataque como derribando al guerrero. –¡Quiero hablar con Jaya!...

Los guerreros intercambiaron varias miradas pero manteniendo la distancia de su oponente de turno.

-Busco a Jaya…y tampoco quiero matarlos…- anuncio nuevamente Darien. –Tampoco les recomiendo que se fíen por ser uno solo…

Los hombres solo esbozaron sonrisas a modo de burla, lo cual confundió por completo a Darien por verlos retroceder lentamente.

-¡O quizás ese es el problema!- dijo otra voz. Darien observo como su espada le fue arrebatada por un látigo y rápidamente los guerreros se abalanzaron sobre él.

-Estúpido- bufo Joran.

-¡Maldita sea!- se dijo Darien viendo a uno de los mejores guerreros de Jaya mientras era atado de mano. –Hola, Joran…

Joran con solo oír su nombre observo con cierto detenimiento a su prisionero y quitando la capucha al rey Darien. Los guerreros se quedaron pasmados por verlo sin escolta alguna pero el guerrero del látigo ordeno de ponerlo de pie y dijo:

-Darien Slayer… de todos los infelices que podrían venir…. Te presentas como si nada… realmente estas mal de la cabeza y digamos que Jaya ha estado de un terrible humor recientemente…o mejor dicho ha destrozado algunos cráneos…

-Igual me da gusto verte….- contesto Darien viendo a los demás guerreros inspeccionando su montura como alforjas. –Ahora quiero ir hablar con Jaya…- imponiendo su presencia como rey.

-Jajajaja….no puedo creerlo… ella con solo verte te hará pedazo… tal vez podría tomar un hacha y llevarle tú cabeza…- indicio Joran.

-No lo harás- contesto Darien.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunto.

-Es fácil… aun sigo con vida- contesto nuevamente.

Darien observo fijamente a Joran por algunos segundos esperando que cumpliera su amenaza.

-Realmente eres un demente… Slayer….- dijo Joran viendo a sus guerreros. –¡Hijos de los dragones!... tendremos el honor de escoltar a su majestad Darien con nuestra líder …- provocando las carcajadas de sus exploradores.

 _ **Dos días después, Draconis.**_

Los supremos líderes de los hijos de los dragones cumplían cerca de 200 años instalados en dicho terreno pero con la reanudación de la guerra, los demás líderes de menor jerarquía se habían reunido en dicho sitio por órdenes de Jaya sobre cierta propuesta traída por un misterio emisario y conformar una alianza en contra de Darien como sus huestes.

La ciudad de Draconis resultaba ser el centro de poder para los hijos de los dragones a pesar de estar instalados en las montañas al norte de la región. Resultaba ser construida de madera en su totalidad como contar empalizadas del mismo material, solo el gran salón donde se ubica el trono de los líderes de dicha raza resultaba estar fabricada de piedra y madera.

Cuando Darien atado de manos y descendiendo de su montura contemplo todo el sitio viendo a hombres, mujeres, niños y niñas en sus actividades diarias pero los habitantes con solo verlo inmediatamente comenzaron a murmurar en voz baja.

-Realmente eres el centro de atención- comento Joran tomando las alforjas de Darien. –Y tienes suerte Jaya está reunida con los demás líderes…- señalando hacia el gran salón de Draconis.

-Antes de la guerra siempre tuve la intención de venir a visitar este sitio pero con la muerte del rey Boros y mi padre… todo cambio pero necesito hablar con ella- contesto Darien. –Y te agradezco el buen trato…

-Podría matarte- contesto Joran sujetando el pomo de su espada y hablando en voz baja. –Ella con verte simplemente te arrojara su hacha o tratara de estrangularte pero ya he garantizado tu seguridad por dos días… ahora quedas a tu suerte- con ayuda del pomo de su espada lo golpeo en el estomago y viendo como él caía de rodillas.

Joran pronuncio un par de palabras en la lengua de los dragones y rápidamente dos guerreros de su partida de exploradores en las tierras bajas, lo tomaron de los brazos pero Darien simplemente intercambio una mirada con el guerrero.

-(Llévenme con Jaya)- contesto Darien en la lengua de los dragones. Los rostros de sus captores como habitantes de Draconis solo mostraron su sorpresa. Antes de reanudar la guerra fue la propia Jaya que le enseño la lengua de sus ancestros en las noches donde solían expresar su mutuo amor antes de separarse por la muerte de sus predecesores.

Los exploradores liderados por Joran solo intercambiaron algunas miradas pero al reincorporarse, se abrió lentamente camino hacia el líder de sus exploradores y dijo.

-(¡Mi alforja!...tiene algo muy importante así que…. Me la puedes devolver)…

-¡Olvidas tu posición!- contesto Joran.

-¿Enserio?- bufo Darien.

Solo fue un parpadeo pero el cuchillo bajo la barbilla de Joran, fue tan inesperado que el guerrero solo trago saliva tratando de entender como había conservado aquella arma luego de ser completamente desarmado al ser capturado.

-Necesito mi alforja- dijo una vez más el rey Darien Slayer. –Y es tu arma- lo cual Joran comprobó de inmediato.

 _ **En cambio, en el interior del gran salón de Draconis.**_

Jaya hija de Boros suprema líder de los hijos de los dragones como todo miembro de su raza vestía ropas fabricadas de lana, cuero y piel. Aquel día llevaba una túnica de color verde oscuro con las mangas hasta la mitad de los codos revelando en sus brazos sus tatuajes tribales llegando hasta la mitad de sus muslos, un par de pantalones negros, botas forradas en su interior con piel, luciendo en sus manos algunas sortijas y en su cuello lucía con orgullo un collar de oro con forma de dragón.

-Reuniré a mis guerreros y me presentare en el lugar acordado.

Su larga cabellera roja como el fuego era sostenía por un moño sencillo en lo más alto de su cabeza, contemplando a sus líderes en compañía de sus mejores guerreros en la comodidad de su trono fabricado con huesos de dragón y madera junto a dos enormes braseros.

Ahora luego de esperar por tres días a sus fieles súbditos finalmente se encontraban bebiendo y comiendo en una gran festín exceptuando por la propia Jaya que solo se limito a beber en su cáliz de plata.

-Han sido cinco años de guerra… y este tal hechicero que ha atacado en ocasiones a mi pueblo o los Slayers….ahora desea una alianza- se dijo.

La pelirroja en medio de su espera reflexiono sobre la propuesta del extraño hechicero e incluso la promesa de un poder incomparable pero aquella sensación en torno al misterioso forastero le causaba cierta desconfianza.

-Algo resulta ser muy extraño…. Pero debe valer la pena de algún modo- se dijo.

En sus continuas meditaciones en torno a la propuesta pero cada pensamiento terminaba con él. Ella solo prefería olvidar su tiempo junto a Darien pero sus recuerdos eran tan vivos como el fuego de los braseros a cada lado de su trono.

-Siempre termino pensando en él…

Su relación fue tan intensa que incluso tras la muerte de su padre y el anterior rey Slayer derribando a la actual situación entre ambos pueblos. En el fondo de su corazón no podía negar e incluso anhelaba volver a verlo nuevamente, a pesar que muchos de sus guerreros que trataban de probarse para ser dignos de ser su esposo, simplemente los rechazaba tratando de pensar lo mejor para los suyos.

Al centrar nuevamente su atención hacia sus guerreros observo con detenimiento a cada uno de ellos, en especial al viejo Broxx, Ulf y Keldor siendo este último un primo hermano con tan solo 15 años.

-¡Silencio!- rugió Ulf. –Les recuerdo que Jaya… es nuestra líder…y ella siempre ha decido lo mejor para nuestro pueblo.

Entre los líderes menores las discusiones resultaban ser bastante comunes, especialmente por parte de Ubbe.

-Nadie cuestiona… eso… pero a pesar de ser viejo… me dio cuenta que esta guerra solo nos está desgatando y este extraño ha venido a ofrecernos un regalo… somos los hijos de los dragones, lo cual debemos recordar- dijo Ubbe.

Ubbe o apodado Ubbe el tuerto por carecer de su ojo izquierdo fue considerado como un rival directo de Boros por el liderazgo de los hijos de los dragones, a pesar de sus diferentes puntos de vistas resultaba ser amigos de la infancia pero tras la muerte del anterior líder. Ubbe fue el primero en jurar lealtad a la joven Jaya y en reiteradas la aconsejaba.

-Opino igual- intervino Broxx.

Broxx había cumplido los 60 años pero a pesar de su edad, seguía demostrando un gran vigor a la hora de luchar o beber.

-Hemos peleado contra los Slayers por casi 5 años y nos encontramos en un punto de inflexión… ahora tenemos a este extranjero ofreciéndonos una alianza y un regalo…- indico.

Las puertas del gran salón se abrieron de par en par seguida de un frío viento de las montañas, los presentes posaron sus miradas hacia la entrada viendo a Joran seguido de sus explorados y un misterioso prisionero con la capucha puesta que fue arrojado a los pies del trono donde se encontraba Jaya.

-¡Gran Jaya!- dijo Joran alzando su hacha. –Le traigo un regalo muy especial… en este día…

Jaya observo con cierta atención al prisionero y retirando la capucha encontrándose directamente con él.

-¡Ha sido un tiempo, querido Darien!...

Los demás líderes y guerreros observaron al joven rey ponerse de pie lentamente viendo directamente a los ojos a la pelirroja.

-¡Hola, Jaya!- contesto Darien. –Vengo en paz y traigo nefastas noticias…

Jaya al regresar a su trono lo observo en silencio y solo se limito a decir:

-Para tu mala suerte he estado de pésimo humor recientemente…. Y tampoco estoy tolerando a imbéciles… contesto Jaya. –¿Qué hace aquí?...él simplemente vino hasta aquí para hablar y es tomado como nuestro prisionero- ocultando su preocupación por verlo luego después de cinco años y notando que se veía algo más maduro.

-Ya me lo dijeron.

Darien en comparación a los hijos de los dragones que resultaban ser de complexión robusta y altos pero él estaba cerca de 1.80 cm centímetros, era esbelto, sus ojos marrones estaban atentos por ver a los hombres y mujeres de los hijos de los dragones.

-Mi reino sufrió un inesperado asalto por parte de los esbirros de ese hechicero y tengo información que desea destruirnos por igual…

-A nosotros nos ofreció una alianza y un regalo- dijo Jaya.

-Te recuerdo… puede ser un enemigo muy peligroso…- replico Darien.

Jaya al ponerse de pie lanzó una mirada furtiva hacia sus guerreros, la llegada de Darien, la propuesta como el regalo proveniente del misterioso hechicero pero necesitaba algo de tiempo para meditar y el consejo del anciano dragón.

-Por el momento necesito considerar los últimos sucesos….en especial la visitar del rey Darien… y a primera hora de mañana anunciare mi decisión- viendo de reojo a Darien. –Y denle un buen trato a nuestro "invitado"- retirándose del gran salón.

-¡Jaya!- dijo Darien viendo como le daba la espalda. –¡Jaya!...

La pelirroja escucho claramente su nombre pero solo se limito a ignorar el llamado del rey Darien.

* * *

Unos minutos después tras abandonar el gran salón de Draconis desplazándose hasta un edificio adjunto de la construcción, utilizado por los líderes de los hijos de los dragones como residencia, específicamente bajo tierra se encontraba un cuarto utilizado para mantener ciertas reuniones con el anciano dragón.

En dicho cuarto subterráneo se encontraba un enorme brasero en el centro. En cambio en el piso, paredes y el techo había grabados rúnicos solo ella necesito transformar sus brazos, adquiriendo un aspecto escamoso como si fuera un verdadero dragón conjurando algo de fuego específicamente en el brasero.

-¡Gran Gothor!- pronuncio Jaya.

Las llamas del brasero se alzaron y escuchando una voz imponente proveniente del fuego.

-Realmente…. Debes estar algo "desesperada" por buscar mi consejo…he estado al tanto de todo, querida Jaya- contesto Gothor.

-Hasta yo me lo pregunto- contesto Jaya. –Personalmente prefiero meditar esta situación en mi soledad pero mi padre siempre me dijo que debía recurrir a ti, gran Gothor.

-¡¿Gran Gothor?!- bufo Gothor. –Por milenios… o mejor dicho desde generaciones han tratado de demostrar su fuerza, pero al tener problemas vienen por mi consejo… como si fueran niños.

-¡Somos tus "hijos"!- replico Jaya. –Amaste a una mujer y la tomaste por esposa… en las noches en ocasiones se escucha el viento y lo asociamos a tu lamento por nuestra "madre"… fallecida en tiempos pasados.

Gothor solo mantuvo el silencio por algunos segundos antes de responder a Jaya y la voz del anciano dragón se escucho.

-Por cinco mil años…. Los observe en silencio, me hicieron su dios y mis dragones les enseñaron el secreto del fuego, el verdadero poder reside en proteger a los que amamos…- resoplando. – _Vivimos en un ciclo de odio… hemos olvidado el significado de la paz y pagado un precio muy alto por nuestras propias ambiciones, en especial cuando el verdadero enemigo se levanta y espera entre las sombras su momento de gloria pero los antiguos enemigos pueden dejar de lado sus diferencias para combatir aquella amenaza y sacrificarnos por nuestros seres queridos._

-¿Contemplaste el futuro?- pregunto.

-¡No!- fue la respuesta del anciano dragón. –Una extranjera vino a verme en persona y hablo sobre la amenaza que supone este extranjero con su regalo, me advirtió del peligro que todos corremos por igual… al menos tu amor por ese tal Darien, sigue intacto.

-Es mi enemigo- contesto Jaya desviando su mirada.

-¡Mentirosa!- leyendo el corazón de la pelirroja. –Y ahora todo queda en tus manos- terminando la conversación.

Cuando Jaya cerró la puerta del cuarto y finalizada su conversación con el anciano dragón, se percato de la presencia de un chico de 15 años con cabellera castaña rojiza.

-¡¿Keldor?!- viendo a su primo.

-¿Cómo te fue con el anciano dragón?- pregunto Keldor.

-Ya sabes siempre es igual- contesto Jaya notando la preocupación de su único familiar y apoyando su mano en el hombro del chico. –Keldor… comprendo que desees ir a la batalla como el resto de nosotros o al encuentro con ese tal hechicero… y demostrar que eres un hijo de los dragones… pero ahora necesito que te quedes aquí cuidando al resto, prefiero garantizar tu seguridad.

-Yo quiero ser un guerrero como lo fue mi padre e incluso ser como el tío Boros…- contesto Keldor. –Siempre te veo preocupada por todos nosotros y también desciendo del anciano dragón- transformando su brazo derecho como lo hace Jaya.

-Por esa misma razón, te quedaras aquí- contesto Jaya.

-No soy un niño- replico.

Jaya entendía aquel sentimiento de su primo por ir con el resto de los guerreros al encuentro con el misterioso hechicero pero Keldor era parte de su familia y en caso que algo saliera mal y le costara la vida debería asumir el liderazgo de los hijos de los dragones.

-Eres un descendiente del anciano dragón… si muero en el encuentro o en alguna batalla sobre ti recaerá el liderazgo y apenas yo me dirija a ese sitio quedaras al mando de Draconis…¿entendido?- pregunto.

-Yo estará al mando en ausencia de Jaya- se dijo Keldor esbozando una enorme sonrisa. –Prometo que a tu regreso todo estará como lo dejaste.

-¡Buen chico!- contesto Jaya desordenando el cabello de su primo. –Pero necesito que cumplas una misión muy importante…. Solo debes esperar cuando todos se vayan a dormir- y comenzando a explicar su idea en voz baja.

-¡¿Estás segura?!- pregunto Keldor.

 _ **Horas después, aposentos de Jaya.**_

-¡Creo que soy hombre muerto!- se dijo Darien.

Con piedra en mano la pelirroja afilaba su hacha de combate en silencio con su larga melena roja que caía por la espalda mientras sus ojos verdes destellaban con furia. Keldor había recibido instrucciones por parte de Jaya donde debía llevar a Darien hasta donde se encontraba ella y esperando que gran parte de los guerreros se fueran a dormir.

-¿Cómo ha estado la reina Sofía?... ella siempre me trato como una hija, me dio muchos regalos en las ocasiones que viajaba a tu reino y trato de educarme un poco… siempre tenía esa sonrisa y paciencia- señalo Jaya. –Veo que sigues igual… claro excepto por las esposas… son de acero forjado por mis piromantes.

El castaño observo sus muñecas por algunos segundos antes de posar nuevamente su mirada en ella.

-Ella ha estado bien… a pesar de lo sucedido con mi padre… y me animo en venir aquí para hablar sobre el futuro.

-¿Hablar?- pregunto Jaya y poniéndose de pie con hacha en mano.

La habitación privada de la suprema líder de los hijos de los dragones era amplia, con un enorme brasero en el centro apagado, una cama amplia, las pieles colgaba en las paredes con una sola puerta de entrada o salida, solo se contaban tres ventanas y una chimenea construida de piedra. En el centro también se emplazaba una mesa con una bandeja de frutas de la temporada y algo de cerveza.

Jaya tras borrar por completo la distancia entre ambos poso su mano sobre las esposas aplicando algo de su fuego destruyendo dichos objetos que cayeron al suelo.

-¿Mejor?- pregunto.

-Sí, mejor- contesto Darien que antes de poder dar otro paso, un leve escalofrió lo sacudió por completo con ver el hacha de la pelirroja clavarse en la pared detrás de él, luego de cruzar los aires.

-Disculpa se me escapo, ya sabes es la costumbre por la guerra- comento Jaya.

-¿Fue intencional o un juego?- se pregunto viendo fijamente a la pelirroja. –Muy divertido… puedo beber algo y comer- inquirió a ella.

-Como gustes… y solo por esta noche podrás dormir en una cama cerca del fuego, mañana regresaras a ser mi prisionero- contesto.

Él avanzo hasta la mesa pero manteniendo una mirada furtiva hacia la pelirroja que se ubico en el borde de la cama y cepillando su larga cabellera roja. Solo tomo una manzana y un tarro de cerveza que bebió con calma pero manteniendo el silencio. Sus ojos al posarse nuevamente en la pelirroja quedando completamente hipnotizado por esa larga melena roja y en ocasiones su dueña movía su cuello exhibiéndola.

-Es más larga que la última vez…- se dijo él.

Habían pasado el tiempo entre ambos pero la guerra entre sus pueblos los separo por cerca de cinco años. En sus 17 años en medio de una fiesta organizada por la reina madre, compartieron un baile pero en el transcurso de la velada continuaron danzando y luego en el amparo de la noche compartieron su primer beso quedando todo como un recuerdo de tiempos más sencillos.

-No fue fácil- dijo finalmente Jaya. –En ocasiones tenía una absurda fantasía… esa fantasía de felices para siempre, con una familia…

-Tampoco lo fue para mí- contesto Darien.

El castaño dejo el tarro de cerveza sobre la mesa y se ubico a un lado de la pelirroja solo eran centímetros que los separaban.

-Cuando la guerra volvió a reanudarse y en cada batalla que estuve presente buscaba por el campo de batalla entre los muertos a ti pero siempre sentía ese alivio confirmando que seguías vivo… tengo responsabilidades con mi pueblo- comento Jaya.

-Yo hacía lo mismo… siempre que inspeccionaba a los prisioneros buscaba pero me sentía alivio por verte libre…. Tampoco deseaba encontrarte de frente en el campo de batalla- contesto Darien y entre lanzando su mano con la pelirroja. –Te he extrañado- le susurró al oído.

Solo fue una pequeña lágrima en señal de felicidad que recorrió su mejilla siendo apartada por él. Ella siempre deseo verlo nuevamente en cada noche esperando que algún día la guerra tuviera un final y ambos pudieran volver a verse sin importar quien fuera el ganador pero habían llegado los tiempos difíciles donde muchas cosas estaban en juego y recordando las palabras del anciano dragón.

- _Vivimos en un ciclo de odio… hemos olvidado el significado de la paz y pagado un precio muy alto por nuestras propias ambiciones, en especial cuando el verdadero enemigo se levanta y espera entre las sombras su momento de gloria pero los antiguos enemigos pueden dejar de lado sus diferencias para combatir aquella amenaza y sacrificarnos por nuestros seres queridos._

Darien hundió su rostro en la cabellera roja, seguido de susurrar algunas palabras tiernas al oído de Jaya. El beso tuvo un significado especial para ambos, habían sido cinco años largos donde tuvieron que alejare y verse como enemigos, los labios se acariciaban suavemente y soltando leves gemidos pero sus corazones se aceleraban a cada segundo y recordaban su primer beso en sus 17 años.

-No es justo…. somos enemigos…

-Yo te jure mi amor... y sin importar lo que suceda debes saberlo- contesto.

Darien tenía de igual forma acelerado su corazón y retomando su beso, olvidando por completo su misión como ser enemigos por esa noche…

En la llegada del nuevo día ambos habían compartido, la cama de la pelirroja expresando su mutuo amor en la noche anterior, los débiles rayos del sol en otoño penetraron por los pequeños accesos de la ventana cubierta por una tapa de madera.

-No quiero que esto se acabe- apartando su rostro y girándose en dirección opuesta.

Darien dormía plácidamente junto a ella que la rodeaba con sus brazos. La pelirroja se quedo estudiando cada facción del rostro en silencio y pensando sobre sus futuras decisiones como consecuencias.

* * *

 _ **Cuatro días después, Jaya junto a un grupo de guerreros emprendieron el viaje hacia el punto de reunión con el misterioso hechicero y llevando consigo a su prisionero.**_

* * *

 _ **Cerca del anochecer, en el punto de reunión.**_

El punto de reunión resultaba ser en una antigua edificación de piedra construida en el pasado por los hijos de los dragones emplazada en un monte deforestado como puesto de avanzada pero por diversas razones había sido completamente abandonado por ellos.

La jornada había iniciado con algunos rayos del sol pero finalmente todo se cubrió por nubes negras con intenciones de lluvia. Jaya se presento con 30 de sus guerreros contando entre ellos a Ulf el joven como Broxx e incluso un carromato cubierto. La pelirroja llevaba una armadura de cuero, con una hombrera de acero en el hombro izquierdo recubierta en el interior con piel, vestida con ropas de cuero como lana y calzando un par de botas gruesas forradas en su interior.

Llevando en su hombro la legendaria espada Saeta de Dragón y portando en su cinturón su hacha de combate sujetándola firmemente. Sus guerreros portaban espadas cortas, hachas de combates, lanzas y escudos viendo a los subordinados del extraño hechicero.

-Ni siquiera vino- se dijo Jaya viendo a sus guerreros.

Ulf el joven como el viejo Broxx intercambiaron una mirada como el resto de los guerreros. Jaya al estudiar a cada uno de sus compañeros cruzo su mirada con un guerrero con la capucha puesta que asistió hacia ella y encendiendo una antorcha. En cambio el segundo grupo se componía de faunos, centauros, algunos ogros y entre otros seres con una extraña marca en su frente.

-Nos superan en número…- se dijo Jaya avanzando lentamente hasta donde se encontraba el emisario que se presento en Draconis llevando una máscara con el mismo símbolo en la frente. –¡Saludos, noble emisario!- alzando su mano en señal de respeto.

El emisario contesto el gesto de igual forma pero a sus pies se encontraba un enorme caldero con un extraño líquido que burbujeaba sobre una fogata con llamas de color verde.

-Mi señor… se excusa de su ausencia… pero aquí le traigo el regalo prometido, poderosa Jaya- dijo el emisario.

-Tú señor dijo que estaría aquí pero veo que cumplió su palabra… pero tampoco tengo interés en esta alianza- contesto Jaya. –Hace cuatro días en Draconis se presento… el rey Darien Slayer y ahora es mi prisionero… no veo una razón para unirnos en contra de ellos, sí lo tengo bajo mi poder y podre negociar la redención de los Slayers- señalo.

El emisario como el resto de sus acompañantes, intercambiaron una mirada entre ellos y posando sus ojos en los guerreros de Jaya que se mostraban tranquilos en todo momento.

-¿Por qué no lo trajiste?- pregunto el emisario.

-Pues… es más seguro tenerlo en mi fortaleza con todos mis guerreros y la guerra termino- contesto Jaya.

-Pero la guerra aún no concluye- replico el emisario y sumergiendo un vaso tallado en madera en el interior del caldero con aquel extraño liquido que al sacarlo, se lo extendió a la pelirroja. –Bebe Jaya hija de Boros, te prometo que serán conquistadores, serán la fuerza más letal del mundo y tus rivales rogaran por una muerte rápida.

Jaya tomo el vaso percibiendo su aroma, resultando ser completamente desagradable y viendo sobre su hombro al guerrero encapuchado que sostenía la antorcha que asistió levemente.

-Y dime, noble emisario… que debemos dar a cambio por este regalo tan especial….- inquirió Jaya.

El emisario como el resto de sus acompañantes emitía un extraño brillo rojizo en sus ojos y el enmascarado respondió:

-Deben darlo….¡Todo!...

En un acto completamente desafiante por parte de la pelirroja su mirada se volvió como si fuera un dragón a punto de entrar en combate y el vaso con el líquido en su interior fue derramado por los suelos.

-¡Es un ultraje!- dijo el emisario. –Es un regalo de nuestro maestro Robín y tú salvaje con tus perros… se atreven a rechazar este regalo y de seguro ni siquiera tienes a Darien Slayer… bajo tu poder… sin duda será mucho más fácil de matarme…

-¿Más fácil de matarme?- pregunto Jaya arqueando una ceja.

-El maestro fue el encargado de asesinar a tu inútil padre y al padre de Darien Slayer…- contesto. –¡Deben morir!- el cuerno proveniente de un fauno provoco un leve temblor emergiendo por detrás de la antigua torre, la figura de una enorme criatura de color negro parecida a un reptil de proporciones descomunales que rugió.

-¡ _El Terror_!- dijo Broxx.

Aquella criatura conocida como _El Terror_ había sido por años, una verdadera calamidad para los hijos de los dragones pero ahora dicha bestia resultaba tener la misma marca en la frente como los subordinados del hechicero Robín.

-¡Devora su carne y muerte a estos perros mal nacidos!- rugió el emisario.

Jaya contemplo en silencio a la criatura como los subordinados del hechicero mientras una sonrisa cargada de ira se dibujaba en su rostro pero el segundo sonido de un cuerno proveniente de Ulf el joven como los destellos rojizos que surcaban el cielo impactaron en el terreno dando la señal para el ataque.

A la distancia los trabuquetes liberan su descarga en repetidas ocasiones, luego de recibir la señal para ejecutar el ataque que era dirigido por Joran.

-¡Ahora!- dijo Darien quitándose la capucha y vestido como uno de los guerreros de Jaya.

Dos guerreros quitaron la lona que cubría el carromato revelando un escorpión que resultaba ser una arma perteneciente a los Slayer, el propio Darien ayudo a construir dando las instrucciones a los guerreros de Jaya y el viejo Broxx estuvo a cargo de disparar.

-¡Muérete!...

-¡Por ellos… los superamos en número!- ordeno el emisario escuchando un tercer cuerno y había llegado Ubbe con 50 de sus guerreros para apoyar a Jaya.

 _ **Desde Darien.**_

-¡Fuego!- ordeno Darien.

Cuando la primera saeta cruzo el cielo impacto en la abominable bestia conocida como el _Terror_ que lanzo un rugido de dolor mientras Jaya empuñando a Saeta de Dragón se abría paso para darle muerte. A pocos metros se encontraba Ulf el joven lograba someter a uno de los esbirros del hechicero y con su propia hacha de combate en repetidas ocasiones impacto en el cráneo de este ultimo que finalmente lo hizo estallar como si fuera un melón que caía al suelo.

-¡Ayuden a Jaya!- dijo Ulf el joven y rápidamente otro de los esbirro lo ataco.

El viejo guerrero Ubbe con ayuda de un par de guerreros, lograban matar a uno de los ogros con la marca en su frente y clavando en repetidas ocasiones sus espadas en el cuello como espalda, Broxx volvía a cargar el escorpión pero los esbirros del hechicero liderados por el emisario respondía con poderosos conjuros y flechas a los hijos de los dragones.

Darien esquivo el ataque de uno de los esbirros y sujetando firmemente su espada logro cortar un brazo y decapitarlo antes de ir por un tercero.

-Debo llegar hasta a Jaya- se dijo Darien.

Solo avanzo dos metros encontrándose directamente con otro esbirro que iba en su dirección portando una espada, el choque de ambas armas se perdió en medio de la carnicería, él trataba de llegar hasta la pelirroja pero la batalla era confusa, sangrienta e incluso sucia continuando en lanzar estocadas, cortes o desmembrar con la espada a los esbirros comenzando a cubrirse de sangre o suciedad.

El rey Slayer conecto un gancho derecho aturdiendo al esbirro y rápidamente le clavo su espada atravesándolo por completo, lanzando un grito de victoria. La visión del campo de batalla resultaba ser un verdadero escenario dantesco con los hijos de los dragones y los sirvientes de Robín luchando pero Jaya trataba de darle muerte al _Terror,_ la criatura lanzaba continuos rugidos con una saeta del escorpión clavada en su hombro que trataba de capturar entre sus fauces a la pelirroja.

El emisario portando un báculo concentro su poder mágico en dirección del escorpión liberando finalmente su ataque.

-¡Hijo de la gran p…!- antes de concretar la oración, el viejo Broxx dio un salto del arma y con su hacha doble comenzó a destrozar algunos cráneos enemigos.

Un fauno corrompido que intento apuñar por sorpresa pero el viejo guerrero con la fuerza de un buey por medio de su hacha de combate partió por mitad al esbirro quedando la hoja cubierta por sangre y viseras. Ulf el joven con ayuda de otros guerreros hacían peso sobre los centauros logrando en arrodillarlos y apuñalarlo en repetidas ocasiones.

Ubbe y sus guerreros nuevamente lograban someter algunos centauros corrompidos y un segundo ogro pero el _Terror,_ continuaba manteniendo una lucha con la pelirroja. La bestia lanzaba algunos zarpazos pero Jaya empuñando a Saeta de Dragón lograba repeler los ataques.

-Este animal del infierno, no se cansa- se dijo Jaya comenzando a retroceder lentamente.

Coincidentemente una piedra cubierta de fuego lanzando por uno de los trabuquetes impacto a solo metros del _Terror_ , el impacto provoco que la tierra se moviera como mezclarse con una cortina de polvo y fuego pero ni los hijos de los dragones como los esbirros del hechicero creyeron ver a Darien dar un salto sujetando firmemente su espada e incrustando su arma donde se encontraba la marca del hechicero quitando del camino a la bestia llamada el _Terror._

 _-_ ¡Darien lo mato!- rugió Broxx.

Jaya rápidamente separo sus espadas y corriendo hasta donde se encontraba, pero Ulf el joven junto a Ubbe estaban defendiendo al heroico rey que trataba de recuperarse luego de su hazaña.

-¡Hey!- dijo Jaya viendo a Darien que se iba recuperando. –(Sí, haces una misma estupidez en el futuro... te matare)- hablando en la lengua de los dragones y besándolo apasionadamente por lograr lo imposible.

Broxx lidero la última carga de los guerreros finalizando la escaramuza entre los dos bandos y capturando como único sobreviviente al emisario que fue colocado de rodillas esperando su destino e incluso el grupo liderado por Joran se sumo.

La mirada de la pelirroja solo significaba un profundo deseo de venganza sobre el hechicero pero el emisario mantuvo la compostura en todo momento y dijo:

-No son rivales para mi maestro… él nos prometió un poder infinito como a tu padre y el rey Raymund Slayer…pero ellos se opusieron y por esa razón los mato- soltando una horrible carcajada.

Jaya observo a cada uno de sus guerreros y por último a Darien que era ayudado por el viejo Broxx, el castaño asistió como respuesta a la mirada de la pelirroja. Al transformar sus brazos sujeto de las ropas al emisario, el cual contemplo en las extremidades superiores aquella herencia del legendario Gothor.

Y Jaya hablando en la lengua de los dragones contesto:

-(La furia de los hijos de los dragones caerán sobre tu maestro y la sed venganza de los Slayer vendrá con ella)….- e incinerando al emisario con sus poderes pirománticos que desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

La pelirroja al ver las cenizas esparcidas se giro en dirección de sus guerreros y centrándose especialmente en Darien.

-Darien mato al _Terror…_ nos uniremos a los Slayers…- anuncio Jaya. –Debemos dejar toda rivalidad de lado y combinar nuestras fuerzas para derrotar a eso hechicero que desea esclavizarnos por igual.

Ubbe, Ulf, Joran, Broxx y los restantes guerreros intercambiaron algunas miradas siendo el viejo guerrero tuerto en acercarse a Darien.

-¡Estamos contigo y queremos nuestra venganza!- señalo Ubbe. –Y te ganaste nuestro respeto por matar al _Terror_ y te seguiremos como lo hacemos con Jaya- extendiendo su brazo que fue estrechado por el propio Darien en señal de alianza.

-¡Lo venceremos!- contesto Darien.

Jaya observo al castaño siendo reverenciado por su hazaña y sus guerreros lo respetaban por su heroica acción.

-¡Debemos ir a Draconis y reunir a todos los clanes para emprender el viaje hacia el bastión Slayer!- dijo Jaya viendo a sus seguidores en asistir sus órdenes.

 _ **Unos días después, Bastión Slayer.**_

Los hijos de los dragones se habían enterado de la verdad de lo acontecido hace cinco años y solo deseaban cobrar venganza por la muerte de su anterior líder Boros. Tras la muerte del _Terror_ a manos de Darien Slayer, en el fragor de la batalla se gano de inmediato el respeto de todos ellos por demostrar su fuerza frente a un formidable enemigo.

Luego de reunir a cada uno de los clanes que integraban a los hijos de los dragones bajo el liderazgo de Jaya y Darien guiaron a hombres, mujeres, niños, niñas, animales de cargas y de granjas hasta a los territorios del reino Slayer específicamente en su capital, Bastión Slayer.

Los habitantes, soldados y caballeros en torno a la ciudad a los pies del bastión se quedaron perplejos por ver a los dos líderes que abrían la marcha.

-(Sin duda están confundidos)- comento Jaya en la lengua de los dragones y luciendo en su cuello un collar de plata obsequiado por Darien.

-(Ahora somos aliados y debemos reunir a mis caballeros como oficiales para explicar lo sucedido hace cinco años)- contesto Darien en la misma lengua.

Jaya y los hijos de los dragones habían sido considerados por algunos siglos como enemigos pero había llegado el momento de dejar toda rivalidad de lado y pensar en el bien común para ambos pueblos y hacer frente a las oscuras intenciones del misterioso hechicero. Los habitantes de la capital del reino se iban aglomerando y confirmando los rumores que surgieron en el bastión sobre el viaje del rey Darien luego del asalto perpetrado por los esbirros de Robín. Entre la multitud presente la figura de una joven mujer llevando un poncho con capucha observaba la marcha de los hijos de los dragones.

-La esperanza nunca debe perderse- se dijo la princesa Arlette hija de Titania y Oberón, la responsable de la unión de ambos pueblos.

Y en medio de la marcha hacia el bastión, los ciudadanos del reino contemplaron como el cielo era dominado por al menos 10 dragones enviados por el anciano dragón Gothor para reforzar su línea ofensiva.

* * *

 _ **En la línea actual de la historia, lugar desconocido.**_

El Doctor solo necesito agitar su mano y recitando un par de palabras en un idioma desconocido. Lentamente desde el techo un enorme espejo de cristal con marco de plata se posiciono a solo metros de su persona e inmediatamente un sillón forado en cuero, levitando hasta donde se encontraba tomando lugar.

-Nuestros planes han sufrido un contratiempo…

Coincidentemente la imagen que reflejaba el espejo resultaba ser muy diferente al Doctor, la persona en el espejo era un hombre de cabello dorado corto, pálido, esbelto, vestido con ropas de la realeza y sus ojos grises completamente inexpresivos.

-¡¿Astro que noticias traes?!- pregunto aquel hombre.

-¡Maestro Robín!... el joven demonio Lucitor desafío a un combate uno a uno al último DragónSlayer… nuestro planes siguen siendo retrasados… por esa maldita estirpe.

El alma del hechicero Robín había encontrando el refugio perfecto en el interior del cuerpo del Doctor, el cual al mantener aquella relación simbiótica se encontraba limitado sobre las noticias del mundo exterior manteniendo en ocasiones aquellas largas charlas donde le era informado lo sucedido en el mundo exterior.

-No me sorprende…. La estirpe de Darien y Jaya siempre será nuestro mayor desafío, hace un poco más de mil años…. Los subestime y ellos me destruyeron pero mi alma pudo transcender…tampoco debemos apurar nuestros planes…. Debemos obtener "El Corazón"….

-¿Y sobre la alianza?- pregunto El Doctor Astro.

-La alianza forjada entre Faeries, Monstruos y los DragónSlayers….- murmuró. –Esa alianza creada por mis padres que se han confiando por el apoyo de los malditos DragónSlayers y sus dragones… solo debemos destruirlos y los súbditos de mis padres como los monstruos caerán…

-Comprendo- contesto Astro. –¿Y el reino Butterfly?- pregunto.

-El reino Butterfly fallo en la guerra pero tampoco eran consiente de nuestros planes ni estaban al tanto de ellos…. no te preocupes, los mewmanos tienen garantizada su seguridad- contesto y pareciéndole bastante divertido esa expresión de alivio por parte de su subordinado. –Un soberano necesita fieles súbditos después de todo- se dijo y por suerte él no podía oír sus pensamientos.

-¡Gracias, maestro!- contesto Astro. –¿Sus ordenes?- pregunto.

-Por el momento debemos esperar que Mina Loveberry regrese con el cuerno de Solaria… ese inútil de Colmillo Rojo ya conoce sus ordenes, encontrar "El Corazón", destruir a los DragónSlayers y completar nuestra fórmula mágica para construir un ejército que aplaste a mis padres con sus seguidores y los monstruos… …- respondió Robín.

-Así será maestro- dijo Astro viendo como el hechicero Robín desaparecía y regresaba su propio reflejo. –Solo es cuestión de tiempo…- y regresando a verificar la fórmula mágica.

* * *

 **Y continuara… siendo sincero me imagino diversas reacción por este capítulo en especial por saber que el verdadero enemigo sigue rondando y es una amenaza para todos por igual. Aclaremos algunos puntos:**

 **-Para todos aquellos que han visto la película Disney Brave/Valiente…sí recuerda como la madre de Merida explicaba que las historias o cuentos tienen siempre suele ser una lección o mejor dicho tener una enfoque diferente, en este caso la historia de Darien y Jaya se suele aplicar, y les recuerdo que la historia que leyó Star antes de los eventos del templo de los monstruos resulto ser una forma simplificada de dichos sucesos.**

 **-Cinco años antes de este capítulo Jaya y Darien mantuvieron una relación amorosa y tuvieron que romper abruptamente.**

 **-La historia de Jaya y Darien quedan por lo menos tres historias que veremos en la segunda temporada.**

 **-El linaje de este Marco A/U se extiende por un poco más de mil años.**

 **-La secuencia de batalla está basada en la cinemática de Warlords of Draenor.**

 **-El verdadero nombre del Doctor es Astro, él cual estaba al servicio de Robín que en futuros capítulos sabremos más de sus planes de venganza y especialmente tiene algo de parecido al Profesor Quirell y Voldermont en su coexistencia simbiótica pero solo en espíritu donde comparten el cuerpo del Doctor.**

 **-Algunos se deben pregunta que es El Corazón, les diré que es un poderoso y antiguo artefacto mágico que ha estado en Mewni por milenios.**

 **-El reino Butterfly es completamente ajeno a los planes del Doctor y Robín.**

 **-Por ultimo los DragónSlayers son la mayor amenaza para Robín.**

 **Ahora vamos con los reviews:**

 **SugarQueen97:** Jaja es verdad sobre decisiones. Sin duda Marco es Darien, la pelea fue ganada por diversos factores en especial su instinto asesino. Ahora bien en el próximo capítulo Star debe dejar en varias cosas en claro. La infancia en este caso de los tres fue distinta pero solo Marco debió crecer algo más rápido que el resto.

 **Cohenn:** ¡Whoa!.. Tres capítulos de un solo golpe. En realidad la pelea debía ser algo más corta como dices que Marco aprendió a pelear desde joven sin duda existen diferencia en el arte marcial entre ambos.

 **MarcoSketcher:** Gracias,muchas de las cosas que dije en las aclaraciones anteriores respondieron a tu review pero aun nos queda camino por recorrer.

 **Celestialfyxen:** Gracias, obviamente aun quedan varias batallas como sucesos por delante en lo que va de historia, sobre el linaje de Marco lentamente iré aclarando.

 **BlackKittyQueen:** Referencia xd… sin duda aún queda mucho que decir en diversos aspectos.

 **Claudiozero777:** Es algo irónico estaba terminando de escribir el capitulo cuando vi tu reviews, realmente tuve que ser difícil obtener una buena conexión. En realidad falta mucha historia por delante por ver como lo fue este capítulo.

 **Kevbray:** También vi tu reviews al finalizar el capítulo de escribirlo. Realmente como he dicho en anteriores pero el reino DragónSlayer es muy diferente a los demás reino de Mewni por su singular cultura que ha estado por más tiempo y su evolución, lo cual en futuros capítulos de Jaya y Darien tendremos algo más de su historia.

 **Bien lectores hemos llegado a la parte del cierre estoy seguro que muchos están digiriendo todo lo acontecido en este capítulo y les puedo adelantar que en el próximo titulo "Las Campanas Cantan" es la continuación directa de los sucesos del combate y como "Spoiler especial" Deneve cantara.**

 **Por último para a todos aquellos lectores que siguen esta historia como otras, el capitulo El Peso De Nuestras Decisiones, aún lo sigo trabajando prefiero llevarlo con calma por razones de creativas y en el desarrollo de los sucesos de dicho capitulo, nos vemos lectores.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hola queridos lectores de "A FairyTale For The Princess Butterfly and The King DragónSlayer". Les saludos cordialmente y esperando que todo vaya en orden en sus vidas, es posible que muchos digan que este capítulo es el titulado "La Campanas Suenan" pero debo romper sus ilusiones trayendo con ustedes un capitulo en parte anexo a los sucesos ya vistos, básicamente esta actualización tiene algunos puntos de vistas retirados de las actualizaciones pasadas pero que tienen bastante relevancia hacia el futuro.**

 **Básicamente este es el punto originalmente se iba a incluir algunos puntos de vista en el capitulo numero 23 y 25 respectivamente pero decide retirarlo, luego de meditarlo por varias semanas decidí publicarlo es una forma de aligerar todo lo acontecido viendo algo más del reino DragónSlayer en ausencia de Marco así que sin más que decir iniciamos.**

* * *

 ** _...Este capítulo transcurre de forma paralela con los sucesos más recientes en el reino Butterfly..._**

* * *

 _En el reino DragónSlayer, en su capital Nueva Draconis construida hace un poco más de mil años por el rey Darien y la reina Jaya como símbolo de la unión de ambos pueblos,t_ _ras la derrota de malvado Robín y posterior muerte._

 _La nueva capital fue construida en un punto intermedio entre las montañas y un privilegiado acceso al mar que significó la conexión del reino con el resto del mundo, en el interior de la ciudad se construyo el castillo resultando para la época un verdadero desafío arquitectónico que a sus pies se establecieron los más diversos oficios o gremios de toda clase e incluso se estableció por el rey Keldor I hijo de Darien y Jaya, fundo para todos los jóvenes la Universidad de Nueva Draconis que a pesar de estar ubicada en una dimensión carente de cultura._

 _Significando un gran avance para la época y los habitantes de ambos pueblos que se establecieron en la capital del nuevo reino._

* * *

 _ **Nueva Draconis, Castillo DragónSlayer.**_

Solo era cuestión de minutos para el amanecer en la ciudad capital del reino DragónSlayer, en un edificio anexo al castillo en la zona oriental se encontraba la residencia de los sirvientes que se conectaba por un túnel subterráneo hasta la cocina de la monstruosa edificación construida por el rey Darien I como obsequio de boda para su esposa Jaya I.

En la primera planta de la residencia se encontraba la habitación privada del mayordomo del castillo. Ned Overkill de los Septarianos resultaba ser el primero en despertar como el ultimo en irse a dormir en las últimas décadas antes de dejar la vida militar. Su cabello blanco peinado cuidadosamente, su piel escamosa azulada con algunas cicatrices de viejas batallas llevando una camisa celeste, un par de pantalones negros, botas que le llegaban hasta la mitad de la canilla terminada en punta.

-Con Lord StormWind visitando sus tierras y a su señora esposa… aligera bastante mis servicios pero Lady Galia deseara comer algo contundente tiene una larga jornada por delante antes del almuerzo y Lord Owen está en la frontera….- colocándose un chalequillo de color gris y por ultimo una prenda de cuero con las mangas hasta la mitad de los codos y en la parte inferior solo se extendía hasta la cintura.

Luego de confirmar que su vestimenta estaba en orden se dirigió a la puerta pero se detuvo viendo por algunos segundos sus viejas armas.

-Ya no soy un soldado… solo sirvo a la familia DragónSlayer- se repitió.

En medio de su andar por el pasillo escuchaba a los demás sirvientes salir de sus camas para comenzar su jornada y descendiendo por el túnel subterráneo hacia la cocina del castillo. En ocasiones su trabajo le parecía rutinario había servido a tres reyes DragónSlayers e incluso fue testigo en primera persona de las continuas muerte de la familia real hasta quedar uno solo.

-Al menos tengo tiempo para desayunar- se dijo.

* * *

 **Un Día Normal**

 _ **Un par de horas después, salón comedor.**_

Galia FireBird descendiente directa del guerrero Joran y Tabitha Vadin, al final de la guerra contra el malévolo hechicero Robín. Los nuevos monarcas otorgaron tierras como un matrimonio arreglado con alguna de las damas de la corte de Bastión Slayer resultando ser la hija del alto consejero Vadin.

En principio se creyó que Tabitha podrían alguna objeción por su nuevo esposo y temiendo algunas posibles revueltas pero el matrimonio resulto ser feliz siendo el propio Joran en cada uno de sus encuentros previo a la ceremonia en presentar incontables obsequios como dictaba la tradición de su etnia. Lo cual la joven de la nobleza fue la encargada en tejer el nuevo estandarte y dar el respectivo nombre de la nueva familia.

El asentamiento FireBird se encuentra emplazo hacía Noreste de Nueva Draconis, siendo en la última guerra tomada por los invasores mewmanos lo cual en medio de asegurar la supervivencia de la familia, el padre de Galia se sacrifico por los suyos velando por su esposa e 5 hijos/as. Tras la accesión del nuevo rey DragónSlayer fue la primera fortaleza en ser recuperada y devueltas a sus legítimos dueños.

Galia al presentarse en el salón comedor luciendo un vestido de color carmesí regalado por su madre para ocasiones especiales, un par de botas finas y su cabello rojo como el fuego peinado como toda dama de la corte.

Los dos soldados al verla pasar realizaron una reverencia y notando que el vestido resultaba su figura atlética.

-¡Oigan de pie!- anuncio el capitán Dagonet, un hombre cercano a los cuarenta años, completamente calvo y robusto pero con fuerza de un oso al momento de combatir.

En el salón comedor solo se encontraba algunos sirvientes, los oficiales de la compañía de los Dragones Negros liderados por Galia y Ned Overkill.

-¡Buenos días, caballeros!- dijo Galia ubicándose en la cabecera de la mesa y el mayordomo acercándose.

-¡Lady Galia!- dijo Ned Overkill. –¿Qué desea para el desayuno?- pregunto.

La pelirroja se quedo en silencio por algunos segundos y viendo los platos de sus oficiales de su batallón.

-Pan negro, filete de esos pescaditos, algo de tocino tostado, una jarra de cerveza negra y fruta de la temporada- contesto Galia y dejando un grueso volumen de cuero azul con las letras en dorado titulado, Crónicas de la Dragona Errante cerca de ella.

-¡Excelente!...

Con la ausencia del joven rey en el reino Butterfly, Seth StormWind de visita en sus tierras y Owen vigilando la fronteras de los ogros. En ella recaía toda la responsabilidad del reino en medio de su reconstrucción, al final de la guerra especialmente mantener el orden que hasta el momento iba todo en absoluta normalidad, escuchar las necesidades de los habitantes de la capital como de otras regiones e inspeccionar la nueva armada real.

-¡Capitán Dagonet!- dijo Galia mientras Ned Overkill disponía el desayuno. –Antes del anochecer me acompañaras y también vendrás Teo…- viendo a su escudero.

-¡Sí, mi señora!- contesto Dagonet.

-¡Como ordene!- respondió Teo que había cumplido recientemente los 16 años.

En la solo se encontraban los oficiales y caballeros del batallón de los Dragones Negros, manteniendo charlas en torno a lo aburrido que resultaba estar vigilando el castillo DragónSlayer como la ciudad capital, especialmente con la ausencia de los Caballeros Dragones que solían cumplir gran parte de la tareas de vigilancias pero al ser tomando por Lady Deneve Martel en su inesperado viaje al reino Butterfly.

-¡Señores!- anuncio Galia. –Comprendo su aburrimiento pero es nuestra tarea en ausencia del rey en mantener la seguridad.

Los oficiales como caballeros antes de dar cualquier respuesta, las puertas del salón comedor se abrieron de par en par ingresando por ella una mujer alta, delgada, de cabellera color caoba con alguna canas y luciendo un vestido de color azul y llevando sobre sus hombros una piel de animal moteado.

-Disculpen el retraso- anuncio Madre Selena con su característica sonrisa burlona.

Galia solo esbozo una sonrisa sencilla pero a la vez algo incomoda por ver la presencia de la esposa de Sir Geralt y madre de Owen.

-Lo que faltaba- se dijo Ned.

-Una dama no puede estar sola junto a un montón de idiotas armados en una mesa mientras se desayuna- ubicándose junto a Galia y viendo al mayordomo que se acerco. –Yo quiero lo mismo que Galia para desayunar, se ve bastante apetitoso.

 _ **Salón del trono.**_

Galia en su deber como gobernante interina debía asumir gran parte de los deberes e incluso tomar algunas decisiones sobre ciertas materias como:

-Necesitamos algunos albañiles para reconstruir una torre destruida por la guerra.

-Las rutas hacia el norte de Nueva Draconis quedaron completamente destruidas por culpa de los mewmanos.

-Los jabalíes moteados de las montañas han bajado y han atacado nuestra aldea.

-Algunas granjas al sur de la capital requieren jóvenes para recolectar la cosecha de invierno y preparar la tierra.

-Requeridos algunos soldados para retomar, los puestos de vigilancia en el noroeste del reino.

La pelirroja solo debía tomar asiento en el trono del castillo, escuchar las peticiones de los habitantes y dar respuestas a lo que requerían los súbditos en torno a sus necesidades.

-Bastardo...- pensó Galia. –"Yo iré por unas semanas al reino Butterfly para acordar los términos de paz que accedieron como por mi prometida"…- recordando las palabras del castaño y deseando ser nuevamente niños en especial al entrenar con espadas bajo la mirada del difunto Lord FireBird, donde Galia en cada oportunidad derrotaba a Marco.

Al menos contaba para ayudarla Duncan Morrison resultando ser hermano menor de Lord Ryan Morrison y Sir Adrían Morrison. Había cumplido los 23 años hace cuestión de meses, de cabello rubio, vestido con ropas acordó a su posición como consejero del rey, de ojos oscuros y resultando algo más delgado a diferencia de sus hermanos mayores que eran más musculosos.

-Siempre anda con ese pequeño libro… ¿serán poemas?- se pregunto.

Duncan carecía de cualquier habilidad marcial o poder utilizar una espada, su mundo resultaba ser los libros y siendo elegido en llevar todas las actas como redactar cada uno de los decretos que se emitían por parte de la corona donde en realidad se sentía bastante cómodo al tener el cargo.

-Quizás podría prescindir de algunos albañiles- sugirió Duncan a Galia. –Unos 10 por un par de días…

-Sí, dalo por aprobado- contesto Galia.

En cambio Galia al encontrarse ubicada en el antiguo trono del reino DragónSlayer resultando ser una verdadera mezcla de materiales como huesos de dragón y acero con la cabeza del _Terror,_ el antiguo enemigo de los hijos de los dragones que mato Darien I junto a dos braseros a cada lado del trono que ardía y emitían algo de humo mezclado con incienso.

-¡Siguiente!- dijo Galia.

La siguiente hora fue algunos órdenes para ayudar en las reparaciones de todos los caminos como enviar algunos chicos en ayudar en las granjas al sur de la capital. Duncan ubicado a los pies del trono instalado en una mesa con varios libros, hojas en blanco, tinta y varias plumas. Tomaba notas de las necesidades o dar el sello de aprobación para cumplir las órdenes.

-Dispondré de algunos de mis soldados para ayudar en la vigilancia de los puestos abandonados, los nuevos reclutas están completando su entrenamiento y designare aun caballero experimentado dentro de un par de días- resolvió Galia.

Pero a pesar de dar soluciones, en ocasiones puntuales existían ciertos desacuerdos entre algunos líderes de las aldeas, en torno a sus correspondientes territorios que al tratar de resolver el conflicto simplemente se llegaban a las agresiones verbales, a los puños y hasta ocupar un cuchillo.

-¡Te voy a rebanar el cuello, idiota!- dijo el primero sacando un cuchillo.

-¡Inténtalo!- contesto el segundo.

-¡Nada de peleas aquí!- rugió Galia viendo a su capitán

El capitán Dagonet ordeno rápidamente junto a los guardias, en tomar bajo arresto a los dos líderes de cada aldea y sus acompañantes.

-Tal vez tres días en el calabozo sea suficiente y puedan razonar de mejor manera… con una ración de pan duro al día, en caso de seguir peleando entre ellos dos semanas más…- decreto Galia viendo a sus soldados sacar a los dos líderes junto a sus acompañantes. –Y enviadlos al segundo nivel de calabozos con las ratas pequeñas…- completando su orden.

-Y son tres días- murmuro Duncan tomando nota.

Cumplida la tercera hora de escuchar peticiones como decretar órdenes, finalmente se presentaban los gemelos minotauros trayendo consigo un mensaje del maestro piromante Alric.

-Lady Galia- dijeron al unisonó.

-Solum e Infierno- contesto Galia. –¿Sucede algo?- pregunto.

-Un mensaje- dijo Solum tendiendo la carta a la pelirroja.

Ella al tomar la carta leyéndola rápidamente, comprendiendo que eran un llamado al templo de los piromantes donde ambos minotauros debían presentarse lo antes posibles.

-Bien- dijo Galia luego de leer el mensaje. –Pueden ir con tranquilidad… sus puestos serán cubiertos…

Los imponentes minotauros asistieron dejando el salón de trono para embarcarse hacia el templo de los piromantes. Tras concluir todas las audiencias, la pelirroja al ponerse de pie estiro su cuerpo entumecido y haciendo tronar su cuello por la presión de llevar el reino en ausencia de Marco.

-¡¿Lady Galia?!- dijo Duncan reuniendo todos los registros antes de llevarlo a su despacho personal.

-¿Sí?- contesto Galia acercándose al rubio. –¿Sucede algo?- pregunto.

Duncan aclaro la voz mostrándose algo nervioso pero aprovechando que gran parte de los guardias se habían retirados y guiando a los restantes súbditos a la salida del castillo.

-Le parece cenar esta noche…. Me refiero nosotros dos… quizás charlar y cenar…- tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas.

-¡Sí, claro!- exclamo Galia.

Antes de retirarse el joven consejero tendió una carta a la pelirroja que tomo entre sus manos viendo su nombre escrito, él tomo sus registros rápidamente realizando una apresura reverencia a la gobernante interina y casi dejando de lado unos de sus libros pero la consideraba poseedora de una belleza salvaje.

-Espero que le guste - con el rostro sonrojado por entregar la carta.

Galia estudio en silencio la carta entregada por Duncan, por algunos segundos y leyendo su contenido para sí misma.

-¡Me dedico un poema!- viendo volviendo a leer el titulo del poema. –Galia…- y guardando la carta para leerla con más privacidad.

 _ **En los niveles inferiores del castillo DragónSlayer, biblioteca privada.**_

En los niveles superiores del castillo se encontraban el salón del trono, salones para reuniones o eventos de mayor envergadura, habitaciones, armería, biblioteca, pasadizos secretos para huir e incluso un patio interno repleto de flores como planta de todo tipo. En cambio en los niveles inferiores fue lo primero en ser construido por órdenes del rey Darien I.

Construyendo un refugio seguro en caso de asedio de alguna fuerza extrajera, los calabozos divididos en tres niveles, los pilares donde se emplazaban la monstruosa edificación. A pesar de contar con una primera biblioteca, en el castillo DragónSlayer contaba con una segunda biblioteca donde solo se podía acceder con una palabra clave que solo sabían los miembros de la familia DragónSlayer y unos pocos privilegiados.

La biblioteca privada de la familia real se encontraba en la zona occidental del castillo bajando por un ascensor especial por al menos cinco niveles llegando finalmente hasta un extenso pasillo iluminado por lámparas mágicas que emitían una luz en parte tenue. Al llegar a las enormes puertas de madera y acero donde la entrada se encontraba sellada por completo con una enorme cabeza de dragón fabricada de acero y con ojos de rubí hablo:

-(¿Clave?)- pregunto la puerta por un encantamiento que protegía el acceso.

Galia aclaro su voz y dijo en la lengua de los dragones.

-(¡Slayer!)...

-(¡Hijos de los dragones!)...

-(DragónSlayer)…

Los ojos del dragón de acero brillaron y sus fauces se juntaron mientras las puertas se abrían. La pelirroja al ingresar en el interior nuevamente el acceso volvió a cerrarse y solo necesita decir la misma clave para volver salir. Al continuar su descenso por una larga escalera en espiral, los escalones resultaban ser de mármol, las paredes de piedras sin ningún rastro de húmeda donde un sencillo hechizo la mantenía fuera de la biblioteca privada.

Todo en perfecta condiciones los secretos de dicho sitio, el paso de las escalera como los barrotes que estaban clavado al mármol resultaban ser de bronce y al finalizar la escalera sus ojos completaron el gran tesoro de la familia DragónSlayer que a pesar de tener un fuerte ejercito, oro en enormes cantidades y fieles súbditos.

Valoran por sobre todo el conocimiento y por un poco más de 1000 años, la familia real en medio de su extenso domino adquiría cada libro que tratara de política, magia, filosofía, arquitectura, crónicas, pergaminos, obras de artes ya fueran pinturas, estatuas de esfinges, dragones, gárgolas o guivernos que se encontraban al interior de la biblioteca privada e incluso ciertos artefactos provenientes de otras dimensiones.

Siendo de tres pisos donde se encontraban los estantes con los gruesos volúmenes, resultando ser algunos únicos en su tipo o teniendo un número determinados de copia, en ocasiones algunos estudiantes de la Universidad de Nueva Draconis se le permitían el acceso para estudiar dichos libros bajo la mirada de su guardia.

En el centro de la biblioteca privada de la familia real se encontraba un altar construido de piedra gris y pulido, sobre este estaba un enorme libro forrado en cuero de un metro de ancho y noventa centímetros de largo con el título "Reyes y Reinas DragónSlayers".

-¡Bienvenida, mi señora Galia!...

La pelirroja observo a un ser humanoide con dos brazos adicionales de piel azulada, de casi de dos metros de altura, de ojos oscuros, tal delgado como una barra de madera, vestido con túnicas de color azul con blanco y hablando con un marcado acento extranjero o de otra dimensión siendo de la raza Vedalken.

-¡Hola, maestra Edra!- contesto Galia.

Edra había sido comprada como muchos de sus especies para ser maestros, ayudar en estudios o experimentos, pero ella fue adquirida por los primeros monarcas DragónSlayer para educar a los miembros de la familia como llevar el orden de la biblioteca privada teniendo como única necesidad alimentarse de magia para seguir funcionando.

-Es todo un honor tenerla aquí y veo que me ha traído el libro que tomo prestado- recibiendo dicho volumen entre sus largos y delgados dedos que estudio en silencio. –¿Fue de su agrado?- pregunto.

-Sí, deseaba regresarlo…. Me ayudo bastante, pero digamos que me absorbió- respondió.

-Son las crónicas escrita por el puño y letra de la princesa… o mejor dicho de la reina Anette, La Dragona Errante…. Ella simplemente en compañía de 10 caballeros y 300 soldados realizaron un largo viaje por distintas dimensiones obteniendo varios de estos tesoros… pero cuando recibí su crónica realice algunas copias pero lamentablemente tengo entendido que solo queda este volumen que es el original como dos más en la Universidad de Nueva Draconis- comento Edra.

-Es verdad has conocido a cada uno de ellos- viendo el libro de los monarcas. –¿Puedo?- pregunto.

-¡Adelante!...

Galia al abrir el imponente volumen observo a los dos primeros monarcas con una descripción de su reinado, luego vendría el rey Keldor o conocido como el Dragón Mestizo, Darien II también llamado el Dragón Sabio y luego la reina Anette con su logros en medio de su reinando siendo tan solo un periodo de paz a pesar de sus regulares viajes fuera de la dimensión.

-Sin duda fue una época pacifica- señalo Galia al leer la historia de la reina.

-Ella siempre iba y venía… su hijo con solo 12 años se hizo cargo del gobierno pero se mantuvo como príncipe- señalo Edra.

Al continuar cambiando las páginas observo a los demás monarcas y llegando hasta uno en especial.

-¡Constantino!- dijo Edra.

-Entonces….- viendo a Edra. –¿Fue un buen estudiante?- pregunto.

-Como todo niño o niña DragónSlayer… una sana curiosidad, pero luego cambio…- contesto.

-¿La purga de los DragónSlayers?- pregunto.

-¡Exacto!- respondió.

Edra contemplo en silencio la imagen del antiguo rey, recordando tal vez otros tiempos donde él resultaba ser un joven príncipe que le gustaba leer y explorar la biblioteca privada de la familia pasando extensas jornadas en ese sitio.

-Jajajaja…- lanzando una pequeña carcajada.

-¿Cuál es el chiste?- pregunto Galia sorprendida por el gesto de Edra.

-He servido a esta familia por un poco más de 1000 mil años… y cada uno de los miembros han sido verdaderos rufianes, ansiosos por aprender pero cada uno con ciertas ideas algo extrañas pero tampoco han sido tiránicos gobernantes sino justos como crueles al enfrentarse a sus enemigos y defender el reino… personalmente- callando en la última parte de la oración. –Espero tener nuevamente a niños y niñas DragónSlayers merodeando por aquí…

Galia continúo cambiando las páginas llegando hasta la parte correspondiente de Marco y leyendo sus logros.

-Me tomo cerca de un mes en plasmar su imagen el libro al intentar dibujar hice algunos bocetos pero siempre creía que estaba hablando con el difunto príncipe Lucían.

-Conocí al rey Rafael nunca encontré algún rasgo en común con Marco- comento Galia recordando sus años de infancia. –Ned Overkill siempre mencionaba en voz baja que Marco era más como su tío… ¿era como se le describe?- pregunto.

Edra conocía cada uno de los comentarios en torno al difunto príncipe.

-Podías darle un puñetazo, él se volvía a poner de pie… era capaz de pelear contra tres caballeros dragones, al montar su caballo realizaba alguns movimientos y al montar su dragón Brago… dedicaba largas horas en volar… pero al regresar del templo de los piromantes desarrollo en secreto un estilo de esgrima único… pero le gustaba pasar sus ratos libres cerca de esa muchacha llamada Sofía, de la servidumbre….

-¿Enserio?...y ¿dejo algún registro?- pregunto.

-Lucían a pesar de las diferencias con el rey Rafael… siempre se mantuvo defendiendo al reino y esto lo dejo como su legado… pasamos cerca de un mes realizando las ilustraciones y registrando en cerca de 4 metros de rollo de pergamino, es una copia única… en ocasiones el rey Marco suele estudiarla constantemente pero solo ha realizado algunos sencillos movimientos- trayendo consigo un estuche de madera y ubicándolo sobre una mesa cercana.

La pelirroja al abrir el estuche observo detenidamente el pergamino y abriendo lentamente viendo el titulo que le pareció algo soso.

-¿Los Dragones Danzarines?...

-Es algo soso pero tampoco debe juzgarlo a la ligera- señalo.

Al estudiar en silencio el contenido y observando las ilustraciones quedo atrapada enseguida por ver, aquel arte de esgrima notando la particularidad de poder ser usado tanto por una persona como una segunda realizando los movimientos de ataque y defensa.

-¿Desea llevarlo consigo?- pregunto Edra.

-Sí, pero me dejara llevarlo- inquirió a ella.

-No veo problema pero procure dejarlo en un sitio seguro y regréselo íntegramente- respondió Edra.

 _ **Por la tarde, en la calles de los burdeles, establecimiento de Madame Nina.**_

-¡El regalo mensual de Marco!- exclamo Galia mientras Dagonet y Teo se mantenían junto a ella a pesar que el establecimiento se encontraba cerrado para los regulares visitantes.

Madame Nina, Cassidy, Beth, Pamela, Dorothy, Lisa, Olga y Jenny observaban con cierto desagrado a la pelirroja que se encontraba sentada frente a la regenta de burdel.

-Entonces… - dijo Galia.

-¡Nunca has sido de nuestro agrado!- dijo Beth.

-¡Te odiamos!- secundo Dorothy.

-Y nadie se va a casar contigo, bruja- indico Olga.

-Marco… era feliz siendo Caran- reclamo Lisa.

Madame Nina solo mantuvo la boca cerrada viendo con cierta molestia la presencia de Galia. La pelirroja hace cerca de tres años al ser la nueva capitana de la armada real del reino se encontró casualmente con el castaño en compañía de las gemelas Beth y Cassidy, realizando algunas compras en el mercado local, lo cual por un mero azar del destino se toparon y obligando a Marco revelar la verdad a sus amigas como dejar su vida bajo el nombre de Caran.

-Lady Galia- dijo finalmente Madame Nina tomando el dinero enviado mensualmente por el castaño para hacer algo más fácil la vida de todas ellas. –Gracias, por venir a dejar este dinero…. Dígale al rey Marco que siempre será este lugar su hogar.

Galia observo las notables mejores a la casona comenzando por las finas ropas, el nuevo mobiliario, una fuente con abundante fruta de la temporada de invierno, algunos utensilios de acero y entre otros elementos.

-En su nombre- contesto Galia poniéndose de pie, volviendo a colocarse la capa negra y acomodando su capucha. –¡Nos vamos!...

Las amigas del castaño habían decido jugarle una pequeña broma a la pelirroja en torno a sus dos acompañantes dedicándoles un par de sonrisas coquetas y lanzando algunos besos, quedando inmóviles como embobados.

-¡Dagonet y Teodoric!- rugió Galia.

Tanto capitán como escudero despabilaron rápidamente siguiendo a la pelirroja que escucho las carcajadas de las mujeres. En el exterior solo les lanzo una mirada gélida por su comportamiento en el interior de la casona, en la primera parte del trayecto solo mantuvo silencio pero en la segunda parte inicio con su reprimenda.

-¡Son unos idiotas!- lanzando una mirada de furia.

Siendo un camino lleno de reprimendas como posibles castigos por su actitud y recordando sobre su cena con Duncan.

 _ **Esa noche, salón comedor.**_

-¡La cena está servida!- anuncio Ned Overkill.

Tanto Galia en compañía de Duncan observaron que la cena consistente en faisán relleno, fruta de la temporada y algo de vino de la mejor cosecha.

-Se ve delicioso- dijo Galia.

-El faisán es mi platillo favorito...- señalo Duncan a la pelirroja.

El Septariano solo se dedico en dar las correspondientes porciones del faisán relleno, pero la pelirroja aún se mostraba algo enfurecida por lo sucedido en el burdel con la pequeña broma.

-Y pensar que Marco… vivió, dos años con esas mujeres- se dijo Ned continuando su servicio.

* * *

 **Y continuara queridos lectores, espero que disfrutaran este sencillo capitulo donde aprendimos algo más del reino DragónSlayer, lo cual que el siguiente capítulo titulado "La Campanas Suenan" saldrá publicando en el mes de julio, lo cual se debe completamente a centrarme a otras de mis historias que debo actualizar y en especial una que debo publicar a como dé lugar este mes de Junio.**

 **Los Vedalken son seres humanoides parte maquina, que surgieron a inicio del año 2000 dentro del amplia existencia de seres de fantasía.**

 **Ahora bien en la próxima actualización tendremos ciertas situaciones en especial, lo cual prefiero ir pensando con calma en el transcurso de este mes y en Julio regresar con un nuevo capítulo. De todas formas los invito a leer otras de mis historias aquí en Fanfiction y sí desean pueden buscarme en Fictionpress con mi alias de "Templario Oscuro ". Donde una muy querida lectora/autora (SugarQueen97)… puede dar fe de mis publicaciones independientes y las nombro de igual forma en una de sus publicaciones.**

 **Por esta ocasión quiero agradecer a Velkan96-D, SugarQueen97, BlackKittyQueen, Hina590 y a todos aquellos lectores que han seguido mi historia, nos vemos en la siguiente actualización o en otros de mis fics.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hola lectores de "A FairyTale For The Princess Butterfly and The King DragónSlayer".** **Viendo la fecha han pasado dos meses desde la última actualización, en fin decidí hacer una pequeña pausa y todo eso.**

 **Personalmente la historia merecía un breve descansó, especialmente luego de tantas emociones para retomar los próximos sucesos que veremos y especialmente en la parte de esta denominada primera temporada, este mismo capitulo retoma los sucesos del capitulo 25 como transcurrir al mismo tiempo que el capitulo numero 27.**

 **Se sugiere cierta discreción por partes de los lectores, esta nueva actualización.**

 **Ya saben lo que viene ahora con el titulo de las "Las Campanas Cantan", abordaremos ciertos sucesos que vendrán a futuro, sin mayores palabras iniciamos el nuevo capitulo:**

* * *

 _ **Madriguera del dragón anciano.**_

–¡Hola Darien, hijo de Lucían!...

–Culpable y de mucho más...– rezongo.

Él solo se trago aquel sabor amargo con solo oír su verdadero y el recuerdo de su padre le resultaba demasiado molesto. Creció escuchando las historias de la legendaria bravura del difunto Lucían o conocido por todos como el "Dragón Vendaval".

Sus acciones fueron cantadas por incontables hombres e incluso su madre adoptiva le relata las hazañas del difunto príncipe. Su tío Rafael solo lo miraba con rencor al ir creciendo, especialmente por sus habilidades innatas como ese extraño carisma entre los soldados y caballeros.

–Ese es no es mi nombre…– contesto. –Mi nombre es Marco…y **–** deseando golpear al anciano dragón.

–Darien es nombre de un gran rey…y deberías llevarlo con orgullo…. como lo fue Constantino…. Al igual que aquellos llamados Keldor... – replico Gothor.

–No estoy de humor para tus juegos– dijo y tratando de cambiar la conversación.

–¿Seguro?– pregunto y sus ojos lanzaban continuos destellos. –Deberías sentirte orgulloso de tus acciones… ganaste la guerra, lograste aplastar los ejércitos de los mewnanos y ahora solo debes tomar a la princesa… tener un heredero… luego de eso puedes hacer lo que gustes…tampoco veo que te desagrade… sin duda te has encariñado, Darien.

–Acaso te sucedió lo mismo con ella– respondió Marco. –Dicen que lloraste cuando ella murió y en las noches se escuchan tus lamentos.

Gothor lanzo un feroz rugido hacia el castaño y conteniendo una parte de su ira.

–Podría asarte por completo y dar por terminado el día… pero solo debemos resolver asuntos importantes…– dijo Gothor. –¿Entendido?– pregunto.

–Dejando de lado… nuestros comentarios ofensivos… hablaste sobre rasgar el velo del futuro…¿Qué viste?– replicando la pregunta.

–Guerra…– contesto Gothor. –Una nueva guerra… pero esta vez, nuestro enemigo es distinto… es alguien que ha buscado venganza y ni siquiera pude saber quién es…pero tenemos una nueva guerra encima.

–No puede ser– se dijo y conteniendo su rabia. –La guerra término… mis hombres desean regresar con sus familias… les prometí que todo volvería a ser tranquilo y me hablas de una guerra.

–No es cualquier enemigo… es alguien que ha estado buscando muchas cosas y entre ellas... el Corazón… ese artefacto no puede caer en manos equivocadas, hace mil años Darien, Jaya, Titania, Oberón, Qrak y yo acordamos tomar dicho artefacto… enviándolos lejos de aquí con una guardiana hacia un lugar seguro... en una dimensión lejana.

–Acaso es… ¿Robín?– pregunto el castaño.

–Algo me impide ver más allá solo… veo sombras, la guerra vendrá de alguna forma y necesitaremos todas las espadas necesarias para ir contra aquellos que deseen el Corazón– señalo.

Solo se quedo en silencio y recordando las viejas alianzas del reino DragónSlayer. El rey Qrak de los Septarianos había guiado a muchos monstruos en sus tiempos de mayores necesidades e incluso pacto con los grandes monarcas de la antigüedad pero ahora los monstruos no tenían un líder claro o razón mantenerse unidos.

–Hablando de reptiles parlantes y capaces de regenerar sus extremidades… me encontró con el Inmortal– dijo Marco.

–¿El príncipe de los monstruos siniestros?– pregunto Gothor. –Entonces los mewmanos… solo lo guardaron bajo el castillo y se mantiene como prisionero.

–Exacto– contesto Marco.

Y el dragón anciano esbozo una horrible sonrisa.

* * *

 **La Campanas Cantan**

 _ **Castillo Butterfly, torre de invitados.**_

–Lo que faltaba– se dijo Geralt con su mano posada en el pomo de la espada y rascándose bajo el mentón.

Los soldados solo gritaban, maldecían y se preparaban para una potencial batalla contra los demonios. El capitán Bruce afilaba su hacha, Adrián se colocaba a los hombros dos luceros del alaba y chocando los puños con uno de sus jinetes, Jared se ajustaba su armadura y equipo para canalizar sus poderes de electromante y Keira fue la primera en salir de la torre de invitados.

–Nos vamos al infierno… maestro Geralt– dijo Keira con su habitual sonrisa. –¡A las armas!...

–Nada de estupideces– dijo Geralt.

Los siguientes en salir al patio de la torre de invitados fueron el capitán Bruce, Adrián y Tiberio junto a sus tripulantes.

–¡Buenas tardes!– dijo Bruce con su hacha al hombro.

–¡Buenas tardes!– dijo Adrián dispuesto a machacar algunos cráneos.

Tiberio en compañía de sus tripulantes cargaban sus armas ya fueran ballestas, pistolas cortas y arcabuces.

–Mis hombres están listo… general– dijo Tiberio.

El legendario caballero observaba a los soldados ansiosos por pelear pero con ausencia de su rey. Recaí en sus hombros la responsabilidad de contenerlos para evitar un innecesario derramamiento de sangre especialmente luego de la muerte de algunos valientes en la defensa de los monstruos hacia el templo.

–¡¿Cuál es su juramento?!– pregunto Geralt desvainando su espada. –¡Díganlo!...

Ellos se quedaron en silencio por la pregunta realizada por el caballero. Solo lo observaron y viendo la espada que empuñada perteneciente del difunto príncipe Lucían en su momento antes de recibirla.

–¡¿Cuál es su juramento?!– volvió a pregunto Geralt. –¡Fieros y Valientes!...¡Jamás seremos esclavos!...¡Darien y Jaya nos unieron para defendernos de nuestros enemigos, proteger a nuestras familias y ver un nuevo amanecer!– continuo.

Repitieron cada parte del juramento del reino DragónSlayer donde se defendía a cada uno de los habitantes y dando la vida por la paz del reino. Ellos terminaron de pronunciar el juramento que había tomado, el legendario caballero los observo inquisitivamente antes de volver hablar.

–Nada de caer en provocaciones y cualquier estupidez que cometan…– respirando profundo Geralt. –¡O los decapito!...

Nuevamente mantuvieron silencio y recuperaron la compostura pero Geralt, solo lanzo una mirada furtiva hacia el castillo.

–¡Bruce!– dijo Geralt.

El mencionado capitán dio largas zancadas y escuchando las órdenes de su oficial superior en voz baja.

–¿Entendido?– pregunto Geralt.

–Con 20 será fácil y una bandera en lo más alto– contesto Bruce.

 _ **En cambio, enfermería del castillo.**_

–Ya tenemos el estado médico del príncipe Tom– dijo Glossaryck.

Los miembros de la realeza, nobleza y algunos caballeros callaron de inmediato. El pequeño hombrecillo azulado les explico que la pelea entre el joven demonio y el ultimo DragónSlayer resulto para el primero un verdadero milagro luego del castigo físico recibido.

–Tras sobrevivir al combate solo puedo decir que termino con algunas magulladuras, unas cuantas costillas rotas, un labio roto, más magulladuras y un corazón vomitado– anuncio Glossaryck. –Pero es mejor dejarlo solo por el resto del día, le suministre algunas medicinas y dominara toda la noche pero mañana deseara estar muerto.

Deneve junto a Emeria, Bolvar, Cleo y el resto de los caballeros dragones que observaban la escena solo mantenía silencio, tras la inesperada aparición del anciano dragón y sobre la princesa Butterfly se encontraba junto a sus padres escuchando las palabras del genio azulado.

–Acaso nadie se preocupa de ese anciano dragón y los 6 dragones que fueron liberados en el reino Butterfly– protesto Hekapoo. –Y ellos solo se quedan parados.

–(Ni lo vale)– dijo Deneve en la lengua de los dragones al resto. –Acaso piensan que es fácil para Marco… nada bueno sale cuando un DragónSlayer y el anciano dragón deben charlar.

–Ese es el problema con la comisión de magia… se altera de inmediato con ver un poder superior y les recuerdo que el venerable Gothor siempre ha sido tolerante con la comisión de magia…– señalo Emeria. –Como esa boca que tienes… encargada de las tijeras…. Se puede cerrar con un simple puñetazo.

Hekapoo se abrió paso pero Emeria solo esbozo una sonrisa sarcástica quedando cara a cara.

–¿Qué dijiste?– pregunto Hekapoo.

–Es fácil mostrar valor… o quieres que te recuerde lo sucedió hace 300 años… cuando Constantino vino con su ejército hasta aquí y como cobardemente…. La comisión de magia ordeno cerrar las puertas y dejar a todos sus soldados que reunieron ser masacrados sin compasión alguna…. Mientras ustedes solo escondían en el castillo… Constantino fue benevolente con la población civil dejándola en paz solo quería probar un punto con ustedes.

La comisión ni murmuro alguna palabra pero el resto de miembros de la realeza esperaban alguna mínima reacción.

–Siempre ha sido igual con nosotros– se adelanto Deneve. –Sus intentos de genocidios y apoderarse de nuestra tecnología… resulta en un gran fracaso, posteriormente visitamos sus reinos donde saqueamos todos sus tesoros– como el resto de los presentes escucharon las campanas del reino Butterfly que comenzaban a sonar para anunciar la victoria del castaño.

* * *

Bruce y su grupo de veintes hombres habían llegado hasta lo más alto de la torre donde se encontraba las campanas del castillo Butterfly. Los encargados de dicho sitio miraron confundidos toda la situación pero fueron detenidos en el acto.

–Todos quietos y solo manténganse en ese rincón de la pared… nadie saldrá herido solo buscamos justicia– fueron las palabras Bruce.

Los encargados de las campanas obedecieron de inmediato, los soldados llevaban al menos cinco minutos tocados las campanas.

–¡Las campanas cantan… cantan… cantan… cantan… cantan en el castillo Butterfly!– canto Bruce en voz alta.

El fiero capitán con hacha en manos camino hasta la cornisa y de un solo golpe corto la cuerda que sostenía el estandarte del reino Butterfly que cayó al vacío y la bandera del reino DragónSlayer se desplegó en lo más alto del castillo Butterfly. En cuanto a los habitantes del reino que observaron la bandera del dragón en lo más alto y escuchando el resonar de las campana dando a entender de la victoria del último DragónSlayer.

–¡Las campanas cantan… cantan… cantan… cantan… cantan en el castillo Butterfly!– entonaron los soldados del reino DragónSlayer.

 _ **Minutos después, s**_ _ **alón del trono.**_

–¡Es traición!– rugieron varios miembros de la realeza que discutían.

Las campanas seguían sonando en el exterior a cargo de los mewmanos que fueron sometidos con facilidad por Bruce como escuchando los rugidos de los dragones. Los miembros de la realeza miraban con desprecio a la comitiva del reino DragónSlayer, especialmente a los soldados como los caballeros dragones.

La princesa Butterfly solo pensaba en el castaño como dejar de lado su espada en medio de la liza de combate pero algo le decía que debía tenerla entre sus manos para regresarla a su legitimo dueño.

Un idiota Waterfolk portando una lanza trato de ganar algo de gloria al cargar contra Geralt. El legendario caballero ni siquiera tuvo que desvainar su espada, solo esquivo el ataque, le propino un puñetazo dejándolo sin su arma.

–Piedad– rogó el soldado Waterfolk.

El legendario caballero tomo la lanza mirando con bastante decepción al soldado que trato de ganar algo de gloria. Lo golpeo en repetidas ocasiones, el pobre iluso lanzaba grito de dolor por cada golpe en la cabeza, costillas, espalda y algunos soldados de los otros reinos miraban la escena estupefactos por ver tal paliza, los soldados del reino DragónSlayer y caballeros dragones solo admiraban su comandante por verlo demostrando tal agresividad.

–Escoria Waterfolk– dijo Bruce riendo como el resto por ver el rostro del Waterfolk cubierto por sangre.

El soldado fue tomado por dos de sus congéneres sacándolo del salón, en cambio Moon que atestiguaba todo desde su trono del castillo, se limito a expresar una mueca de disgusto.

–¡Nada de peleas innecesarias!– anuncio Moon captando la atención del resto.

Star escuchaba cada palabra de su madre manifestando que todas las quejas sobre lo sucedido entre el ultimo DragónSlayer como el anciano dragón Gothor debían cesar de inmediato, algunos se quejaron por la preferencia pero la reina Butterfly ordeno de inmediato regresar a sus reinos, solo permitiendo remanecer en el reino Butterfly, a los Lucitor y su comitiva hasta que Tom recupera la conciencia para poder regresar al Inframundo.

Francis, su hija Victoria y sus demonios solo se mantenían apartados del grupo de los Lucitor. Los miembros de la comisión de magia miraban con bastante resentimiento todo lo sucedido y viendo a los demás reinos dejar el salón para preparar el regreso a casa.

En cambio Deneve que liberaba al grupo solo mantenía esa sonrisa sarcástica en torno a los demás, algunos miembros de la familia Butterfly solo lanzaban miradas furtivas pero lo sucedido con Heartrude era motivo suficiente para disipar cualquier pensamiento o intento de traición.

Star solo se limito a ignorar a los enfurecidos miembros de la realeza que se iban retirados del salón del trono y regresando a sus correspondientes hogares. Ella logro llegar hasta donde se encontraba Emeria, Jared y Keira explicando sus intenciones en recuperar la espada del castaño para mantenerla a salvo.

–No veo problema– dijo Emeria. –Pero tal vez los dragones estén algo agresivos.

–Sin Marco, estarán demasiado sobresaltados– señalo Jared.

–Creo que tengo una idea…– dijo Keira. –Pero tampoco garantizo que pueda ser buena idea… necesito el abrigo de Marco para llevarla a cabo.

 _ **Unos minutos después, en la liza del combate.**_

–Debo estar de alguna forma loca pero el abrigo rojo debe servir… me queda algo holgado de la espalda…– se dijo Star viendo que las mangas cubrían sus manos, las hombreras en el abrigo resultaban ser algo pesadas y depositaba sus esperanzas en que los dragones solo la dejaran pasar hasta la espada del castaño. –Aquí voy– suspirando.

Los dragones en pocas horas habían convertido el sitio en su propio nido, derrumbado las gradas, comiendo sus presas que habían cazado en el transcurso de la jornada y poniendo a todo el castillo como los habitantes del reino con los pelos de puntas con su presencia.

Brago lanzo un rugido hacia Rompehuesos triturando con sus fauces un enorme animal astado. Orvy estiro sus alas y liberando una llamarada hacia los cielos, Crestasombría solo reposaba en su espacio limitándose abrir un solo ojo y volviendo a dormir, Zafiro contemplo el castillo terminando de comer pero Nachos trataba de robar la comida del mencionado dragón.

En cambio Emeria, Keira y Jared miraban la cruzada de la princesa buscando la espada del castaño para mantenerla resguardada, los dos primeros dragones lanzaban rugidos, llamaradas y mostraban sus colmillos para imponer su dominio.

–Solo espero que ellos no se traten de matar– se dijo Star notando que Crestasombría la estudiaba en silencio con esos ojos oscuro y brillantes.

Nachos con solo verla le corto su camino, olfateando su persona y estudiándola de cerca. Star se quedo en su mismo lugar solo trataba de mantener la calma, Orvy la rodeo y cerrando el camino de regreso.

Zafiro llevaba entre sus fauces una de sus presas, arrojando la mitad del cuerpo frente a la princesa y ofreciéndole probar un bocado.

–Come un poco… Star… o se van a enfurecer– se dijo Emeria.

Keira y Jared miraban atentos cada movimiento de los dragones para entrar en ayuda de la princesa. Star observo la mitad del cuerpo y nuevamente el dragón de escamas de color zafiro le ofreció un poco de su comida. Crestasombría se levanto moviendo algo tierra y desplegando sus alas para calmar los ánimos entre Brago y Rompehuesos.

Orvy se acerco a la princesa por el lado izquierdo y lanzando un fuerte rugido. Nachos reconoció a la princesa interponiéndose entre ella y el otro dragón para mantenerlos separados pero Crestasombría se inclino hacia Star por unos segundos y mirándola desafiante.

–Ellos me están mirando– se dijo Star.

La rubia observo esos ojos inquisitivos de las más diversas tonalidades y brillaban. Nachos se vio sometido por los dragones más viejos pero se mantenía junto a la princesa.

–Una reverencia– se dijo Star y realizando una magnifica reverencia a los demás dragones.

Crestasombria resultaba ser una dragona de aproximadamente 700 años, sus escamas resultaban ser de color escarlatas mezclada con azul perteneciente a una antigua reina DragónSlayer, se volvió a inclinar hacia la princesa y olfateando a la princesa.

–Pero Nachos solo se me olfateo y luego se fue volando– recordando lo sucedido y manteniendo la reverencia. Otro rugido proveniente de Rompehuesos se escucho y exhalando el aire de los pulmones en su interior.

Star mantenía la reverencia notando a Zafiro, Orvy y Brago, lanzaban pequeños rugidos a modo de comunicación pero Crestasombria cedió el paso a la princesa para continuar su camino hasta la espada.

Los dragones continuaron con sus asuntos pero Nachos siguió de cerca a la princesa para evitar cualquier potencial conflicto, los siguientes metros vio en el suelo algo de sangre posiblemente de Tom.

Tampoco recordaba que su prometido tuviera alguna, había crecido viendo a los caballeros del reino entrenar pero ver un combate de tales características, algunos apostaron pero recordaba claramente verlo pelear y ansias de sangre que se reflejaba en su rostro.

–Sus ojos se parecen…– viendo a los seis dragones en sus asuntos. –Como ellos…y esa sed de sangre…– estando a menos de dos metros de la espada.

Saeta de Dragón parecía una espada ordinaria, ese sobrenatural brillo se había perdido y al empuñarla tampoco recibió esa descarga eléctrica solo la llevo consigo pasando nuevamente junto a los dragones que seguían comiendo o lanzando rugidos. Nachos engullo una de las presas dejando ir a la rubia que regresaba junto a Emeria, Keira y Jared.

–Creo que el abrigo funciono– señalo Star.

–Con Marco ellos parecen verdaderos niños o niñas buscando atención pero al menos se han comportado– comento Keira.

–Buen punto– secundo Jared. –Pero solo nos queda esperar que todo se mantengan tranquilo de alguna forma.

–Pero se comportan al menos– dijo Emeria. –Solo se deben portar bien o podrían fácilmente quemar todo el castillo– se dijo.

Y los cuatros regresaron al interior del castillo para disfrutar de la cena.

* * *

 _ **En el transcurso de la horas previas de la cena, el resto de los miembros de la realeza de los demás reinos de Mewni, dejaron el castillo Butterfly para evitar mayores problemas como una potencial batalla, solo los Lucitor y su comitiva se quedaron en el castillo hasta que el príncipe Tom despertara como ser revaluado físicamente de sus heridas, lamentablemente las viejas rencillas volverían a surgir lentamente…**_

* * *

 _ **Esa noche, salón comedor.**_

–¡La cena está servida!– anuncio Manfred. –¡Bon Appetit!.. – nuevamente los dragones rugieron en el exterior.

La familia Butterfly en compañía del rey y la reina Lucitor se ubicaron en el lado izquierdo de la mesa. Deneve, Emeria, Keira, Geralt, Bolvar, Bruce, Adrián, Cleo, Jared, Tiberio y Dragar se ubicaron en el lado derecho de la mesa con una expresión que se traducía en completo desagrado por ver a los soberanos del Inframundo y algunos miembros de la familia Butterfly que habían apoyado abiertamente al príncipe Tom en el combate.

Los sirvientes dispusieron una crema de maíz como primer platillo, los miembros de la comisión de magia también estaban ubicando al final de la mesa.

–Unas palabras antes de comenzar– dijo Deneve poniéndose de pie con su copa de vino.

Los comensales centraron sus miradas en la mujer tuerta que aclaro su voz, solo debía pronunciar un discurso sencillo para mantener la denominada paz en ausencia del último DragónSlayer pero ella resultaba Deneve y cualquier cosa se podía esperar de su persona.

–Por el ultimo DragónSlayer y su holgada victoria contra el heredero del reino Lucitor– bebiendo su copa de vino.

–Por el último DragónSlayer y su holgada victoria contra el heredero del reino Lucitor– dijeron el resto de los miembros de la comitiva DragónSalyer.

Star observo al resto de los miembros de su familia como a Dave y Wrathmeilor probando la crema de maíz. Luego vino el platillo de fondo resultando ser pavo relleno, con un sinfín de opciones para acompañar, algunos comensales solo daban pequeños bocados pero los miembros del reino DragónSlayer comían con total entusiasmo y lanzando algunas bromas o anécdotas entre medio por parte de Dragar.

–Recuerdo cuando solo era un mocoso de unos 15 años, esa chica Violeta debía tener sus 17 años– recordaba Dragar.

La historia continuaba en torno a la mencionada chica como ambos habían pasado cerca de una semana frecuentándose y Dragar afirmado ser un hombre en todo sentido de la palabra con la tal Violeta donde aprendió muchas cosas.

–Solo tenía 15 años y ella me parecía una diosa… pero una mañana desperté y se había llevado todo el dinero por el cual trabaje en los gremios del reino– lamentando la pérdida de su dinero.

Las carcajadas de los miembros del reino DragónSlayer se escucharon por todo el salón e incluso algunos de los sirvientes de los Butterfly iban a reír pero se contuvieron. Tales historias les parecían a los miembros de la familia Butterfly de pésimo gusto.

–Hablan de esa forma con su rey presente– inquirió Dave.

Las miradas de los miembros de la comitiva se clavaron en él pero Tiberio se adelanto al resto.

–Somos alegres… claro que nuestro Marco tampoco suele expresar muchos sentimientos externos pero le agrada la compañía de todos nosotros y las reuniones cuando tratamos asuntos importantes– comento Tiberio.

–¿Cuáles serian esos asuntos?– intervino River.

–Pues… eso es asunto nuestro– contesto y provocando las risas del resto.

Entres los miembros de la familia Butterfly trataban de verse como imponentes pero en la realidad resultaban ser solo personas algo pálidas, complexión delgada, cabellos coloridos a diferencia de los DragónSlayer de cabellos oscuros, castaños, pelirrojos y puntualmente rubios como altos, fornidos y ojos más sobrios.

Dave Lucitor como mewmano parecía un enano en comparación a Tiberio, Dragar, Bolvar, Cleo, Bruce o Adrián o en el caso de River que apenas llegaban a la cintura de los mencionados.

Geralt como extranjero rivalizaba fácilmente en estatura con Adrián o Bolvar, en los casos de Keira o Jared por ser algo más bajo de estatura resultaba ser un caso bastante puntual.

–Jajajaja…– reía Emeria. –Sí, Lucían estuviera vivo sería una conversación distinta.

–¿Cómo era el príncipe Lucían?– pregunto Star.

Las miradas en la princesa fueron en cuestión de segundos por su tan repentina pregunta. Star siempre escuchaba los comentarios en torno al tío del castaño y su prominente figura.

El rostro del legendario caballero se ensombreció, Deneve bebió en silencio, Tiberio como Dragar compartieron una mirada, Cleo observo a Bolvar y Adrián por unos segundos, Bruce dio otro bocado a su cena.

–Según recuerdo era algo salvaje, lo comentado por el resto de los más viejos...– menciono Keira.

–Mi padre siempre decía que era alguien bastante carismático– señalo Jared.

–Y mucho más– dijo Emeria. –Bolvar y Adrián fueron sus escuderos pero era algo complicado de carácter, no tenía vergüenza en tomar lo que se le entrara en ganas, escalar una muralla y limpiar el sitio de cualquier enemigo.

–Muy distinto de carácter al rey Rafael… demasiado opuestos pero Lucían nunca demostraba temor por algo y simplemente podía hacer cualquier cosa por mero placer… su vida estaba llena de proezas pero solo una saeta basto para poner fin a sus andanzas…– recordaba Geralt.

–Qué triste– se dijo Star recordando el pequeño relato de Geralt en torno al difunto príncipe.

La siguiente hora fue aún más silenciosa pero tras finalizar la cena, la princesa junto a los miembros de la comitiva DragónSlayer se quedaron en el salón tomando algunas sillas formando un círculo entorno a un brasero y deseando las buenas noches a progenitores.

Deneve sostenía entre sus brazos un laúd que prácticamente tomo a la fuerza de unos de los músicos, toco las cuerdas con cierta suavidad pero el resto estaba observando a la mujer del parche y lanzando notas sin ningún sentido.

–Como gruñirán los cerditos, cuando escuchen como el viejo jabalí sufrió... – entono Deneve sorprendiendo a la princesa por su melodiosa voz.

–Cante– comenzó Dragar.

–Una canción– secundo Geralt

–¡Cante!– repitieron en reiteradas ocasiones.

Nuevamente toco algunas notas y ajustado las cuerdas, buscando la melodía perfecta, concentro algo de magia para hacer un pequeño espectáculo.

–¡Desde el gran mar!– comenzó su canción. –¡A esta tierra he venido!...¡En este lugar moraremos yo y mis descendientes!...¡hasta el final de los tiempos!...

El resto solo escuchaba en silencio y contemplaban como las notas tomaban forma física, lentamente iban tornándose como barcos que iban cruzando el mar. La canción relataba el nacimiento del reino DragónSlayer, los barcos pasaron a ser un hombre en compañía de una mujer que danzaban juntos y besándose en reiteradas ocasiones.

Las imágenes volvían a cambiar, ahora se alzaba un castillo y seguidos de más castillos. La canción duro por varios minutos mientras seguían disfrutando de la mutua compañía pero Star escucho en silencio pensando sobre la espada Saeta de Dragón en su cuarto y en la forma de obtener algunas respuestas a sus pensamientos o lo sucedido hace poco con esa voz que reclamaba sangre mewmana.

–¿Otra canción?– pregunto Deneve recibiendo una respuesta positiva.

 _ **Una hora después, habitación de Star.**_

–La última vez hablaste y dijiste sangre mewmana– sosteniendo con ambas mano la espada y le parecía que estaba como muerta.

La hoja había perdido ese inusual brillo como el calor que emitía, solo resultaba ser una espada ordinaria en todo sentido de la palabra. Trato de blandirla, agitarla, decir algunas palabras e incluso pensó en dragones pero la espada solo se mantenía como estaba.

–No puedo estar muerta… pero Lady Emeria me dijo que era mágica– se dijo Star estudiando detenidamente toda la espada. –Solo es una espada complicada… y debo parecer una demente– hablando en voz alta.

Antes de dar siquiera un paso, la espada nuevamente volvió a emitir su brillo natural pero la princesa la dejo en el suelo tomando distancia con el inusual brillo que iba acrecentando cada vez más.

–Apágate o mantente muerta como has estado– dijo Star pero el brillo la cegó por unos segundos.

Cuando volvió abrir los ojos se encontró en un sitio completamente diferente solo observo en todas direcciones encontrando enormes pilares. Dio breves pasos pero solo algunos de los pilares tenían faroles que emitían tenues luces, ella siguió el camino iluminado le pareció escuchar una música de salón resultando ser diferente a toda la escuchada en su vida.

Con cada paso la música se oía cada vez más cerca, le pareció ser alguna especie de celebración habían voces, risas, gritos de alegría provenientes de niños jugando con ver las imponentes puertas de maderas, donde pudo ver dos enormes dragones de piedra custodiando la entrada y viendo que el acceso estaba entreabierto.

–Me parece una mala idea… pero ¿Dónde estoy?– se pregunto y escuchando las voces.

–¡Nosotros hemos matado a cada maldito que ha tratado de poner sus manos en nuestro reino!...– pronuncio una voz femenina.

–¡Nosotros infundimos el miedo en los corazones de nuestros enemigos!– dijo un segunda voz resultando ser masculina.

Star apenas daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo al entrar a hurtadillas en el enorme salón. Resultaba ser un grupo de al menos 300 personas entre hombres, mujeres, niños y niñas hasta vio un recién nacido en los brazos de su madre junto a un hombre con un singular bigote.

Algunos de los hombres tenían en sus regazos hasta dos mujeres que reían, otras del género femenino bebían cerveza notando que una llevaba un parche en el ojo izquierdo, otros estaban golpeando la mesa en señal de aprobación por las palabras emitidas por los dos primeros.

Había una mujer de cabello blanco llevando una armadura, el hombre del singular bigote miraba desafiante a un hombre de capucha junto a una hermosa mujer de ojos de hechicera. Tanto niños y niñas jugaban por el salón mientras los adultos disfrutaban de la bebida, comida pero en ningún momento pudo ver algún músico.

Star entre los asistentes también observo a un hombre con el cabello largo sujetado por un lazo de color rojo que le llegaba hasta la cintura y armadura completa con una larga capa color rojo.

–¡¿Quiénes somos?!– rugió un robusto hombre con las dos mujeres en su regazo. –¡¿Quiénes somos?!– volvió a preguntar.

–¡Somos DragónSlayer!– contestaron al unisonó. –¡Somos DragónSlayer!...¡Somos DragónSlayer!...

La princesa escucho cada palabra entorno a las pasadas victorias de los DragónSlayer notando los incontables cráneos que adornaban el salón.

–Son todos los que han derrotado– se dijo y pasando desapercibida.

El festín continuaba tranquilamente entre viejos juramentos, gritos de incontables victorias, risas y canciones. La rubia continuo siendo completamente invisible pero al acercarse a la mesa observo un racimo de uvas gordas que al comer una le pareció estar comiendo ceniza en su boca.

–¡Tú!– se escucho por parte de Jaya I. –¡Tenemos una invasora en nuestro festín!– señalo hacia Star.

Los ojos de los DragónSlayer se posaron en la princesa borrando todo rastro de alegría e incluso la mujer del parche en el ojo dio un salto transformando sus brazos y desplegando un par de alas.

–¡Ella tiene marcas en sus mejillas!– señalo.

–¡Es una maldita Butterfly!– rugió el hombre robusto e incluso sus dos esposas empuñaron sus armas. –¡Escoria mewmana!– dando vuelta la mesa y desvainando su espada.

–¡Y es rubia!– dijo una mujer de cabello castaño rojizo. –¡Huele a Johansen!...

–Una bruja del linaje de Festivia– dijo otro DragónSlayer.

Dieron vueltas las mesas, empuñaron sus armas y maldijeron todo lo relacionado con los mewmanos por siglos de enemistad. La princesa trato de salir del salón pero su salida de escape fue cortada por la mujer de cabello blanco con espada en mano.

–No es nada personal– dijo Maude la Fantasma.

–Pequeña mariposa– hablo el hombre de cabello largo y armadura completa. –¡Vaya!... esta niña tiene cierto encanto como mi vieja amiga, Eclipsa– sujetando a la princesa del brazo derecho.

–¡¿Eclipsa?!– pregunto Star confundida. –Y pensar que mis parientes dicen ser temibles pero los de Marco sin duda dan miedo– se dijo.

El hombre de la armadura se quito el yelmo con cuernos curvos, su rostro moreno, cabello castaño rojizo y mirada de dragón.

–Una princesa Butterfly como mi amiga Eclipsa– comento Constantino, el Dragón Demonio.

–No te pongas sentimental, Constantino– dijo Keldor, el Dragón Mestizo.

–Ella es una intrusa a nuestro festín– hablo Darien I.

–Yo soy inocente– contesto Star provocando las carcajadas de los hombres como mujeres de la familia DragónSlayer.

Los descendientes del dragón anciano compartían muchos rasgos como la piel morena, los ojos brillantes que demostraban su sed de sangre, sus cabellos castaños o castaño rojizo, sus brazos de dragón y ese orgullo innato.

–¡Ella está marcada!– señalo el hombre de la capucha abriéndose paso entre sus familiares.

Los miembros de la familia DragónsSlayer lo observaron en silencio, se quito la capucha sorprendiendo a la princesa por su parecido con su prometido pero con la diferencia de tener el cabello largo y los ojos dorados brillantes, el parecido entre Marco y el príncipe Lucían era innegable entre ambos.

–Eso es verdad– dijo Constantino. –La pequeña mariposa tiene la marca de su primera batalla.

–Ella es parte de nosotros– señalo Lucían dejando de lado su capucha.

El difunto príncipe solo necesito mostrar la marca de la primera victoria de Star en su brazo derecho para confirmar sus palabras.

–¡Mocosa suertuda!– dijo Jaya I. –Y bien… ¿Dónde está el Dragón Rojo?– pregunto.

* * *

 **Y continuara, queridos lectores. Espero que disfrutaran de la nueva actualización especialmente por ciertos eventos y sucesos que tendrán que venir próximamente o en un futuro cercano.**

 **En la próxima actualización se contestaran algunas preguntas que surgieron en este nuevo capítulo, especialmente con la parte final de la publicación y otros mencionados hechos que se irán aclarando.**

 **Ahora vamos con los reviews:**

 **SugarQueen97:** Gracias, ese cariño siempre ha sido importante entre las chicas del burdel y Marco por su tiempo que paso con ellas, aprendiendo algo más de sus vidas. Obviamente falta para los hijos e hijas en torno a la historia.

 **Velkan96-D:** Gracias, obviamente existe ciertas diferencias que se irán viendo.

 **Hina590:** Gracias por tus palabras.

 **Espero tener en un tiempo determinado el siguiente capítulo, tampoco quiero poner una fecha determinada. Solo deseo que disfrutaran la nueva actualización luego de dos meses, nos vemos.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hola lectores de A FairyTale For The Princess Butterfly and The King DragónSlayer.** **Les saludo cordialmente trayendo para ustedes, algo muy especial.**

 **En realidad quiero hacer un pequeño alto en los sucesos de la trama central y presentar al igual que se publica en ciertos puntos de la historia como lo es el Diario de la Princesa. Algo llamado "Un Cuento de A FairyTale For The Princess Butterfly and The King DragónSlayer".**

 **En esta y en futuras publicaciones que se vayan desarrollando, iré publicando un pequeño cuento entre medio, siempre he tenido estas ideas pero como ya queda poco para finalizar la primera temporada, no veo problemas para publicarla ahora y la segunda temporada tendremos otros cuentos bastante especiales.**

 **Recientemente he estado leyendo varias historias del subgénero Espada y Hechicería ya sea Conan el Bárbaro, Red Sonja o entre otros. Donde me han llegado varias ideas bastante interesantes, creo que se pueden imaginar algo de lo que estoy planeando.**

 **Siguiendo con esta nueva actualización, tampoco resulta ser tan extensa sino bastante significativa para futuros sucesos.**

 **Y sin mayores palabras comenzamos con el primer cuento:**

* * *

 **Un Cuento de A FairyTale For The Princess Butterfly and The King DragónSlayer**

 **El Corazón**

 _Hace mucho tiempo o en la época donde solo vivían Monstruos, Faeries y Dragones sobre esa tierra que llevaría el nombre de Mewni en un futuro no muy lejano. Los monstruos siendo los primeros en instalarse llamaban aquella tierra como Monstopia, por siglos las razas mantuvieron una coexistencia pacífica en todo el continente pero metidos en sus propios asuntos._

 _Los imponentes Monstruos estaban emplazados en las regiones del oeste y el norte de Monstopia, los mágicos Faeries se instalaron en el este y por último los temibles Dragones habitaban el sur._

 _Los Monstruos a pesar de superar en número a sus vecinos, estaban en una clara desventaja por carecer de habilidades mágicas o el dominar el poder del fuego. Los siglos pasaron en Monstopia con las tres razas manteniendo una tregua endeble y el rey de los Monstruos deseaba que los suyos pudieran equiparar a sus vecinos por su temor hacia la magia, el propio rey visito la cortes de los Faeries donde mantuvo una charla con la sabia reina Titania y el carismático rey Oberón._

 _En dicha conversación fue el propio rey de los Monstruos en preguntar como los Faeries obtenían su poder mágico, la reina Titania con solo ver a su invitado descubrió las razones de su visita y lo expulso del Palacio de la Eterna Primavera. Tras su primer fracaso viajo hacia el hogar de los Dragones._

 _El rey de los Monstruos admiro a los Dragones en su esplendor dominando los cielos y demostrando su poder. El anciano dragón Gothor resultaba ser más astuto y apenas lo vio lo amenazo, expulsándolo de su territorio._

 _El monarca le suplico por varios años para concederle una nueva audiencia e incluso le ofreció una parte de sus tesoros. Sabiendo sobre la naturaleza codiciosa de los Dragones, el anciano dragón le concedió una segunda oportunidad escuchando los ruegos del rey de los Monstruos._ _Gothor a pesar de su carácter temperamental, se le reconocía una gran sabiduría que superaba con creces a la reina Titania, viendo claramente los deseos de poder de su invitado. Esa misma noche dijo:_

– _Pueden carecer de magia y el secreto de nuestro poder, pero ustedes pueden conseguir algo más de poder, solo deben buscar en el sitio correcto dicho poder….y no todo lo que brilla es oro._

 _Algunos dicen que el rey de los Monstruos agradeció dicho consejo y otros dicen que enfureció por las palabras de Gothor y jurando venganza contra el rey de los Dragones._

 _Pasaron casi treinta años, el rey de los Monstruos había ordenado buscar, en las montañas, tierras y bajo el agua. Supuestamente había malinterpretado las palabras de Gothor o simplemente deseaba demostrar el error de los Faeries y Dragones por subestimarlo, transcurrieron casi cuarenta años y en cierta noche observaba los cielos y suplicando a sus dioses, que le concedieran ese poder, coincidentemente vio como sus ruegos eran escuchado, mientras descendía una bola de fuego que impacto en la tierra de Monstopia._

 _Ordeno a sus subordinados en buscar dicho objeto que descendió de los cielos y se lo presentaron a los pocos días de dar con su paradero._

 _El rey de los Monstruos estaba extasiado con una piedra de color ámbar que cabía en la palma de la mano. Pasado tan solo un mes, hizo llamar a los mejores herreros pero al verlos incapaz en llevar a cabo la tarea de crear un artefacto poderoso con dicho objeto venido de los cielos, les rogó nuevamente a Titania y Oberón en ayudarle e incluso el anciano dragón Gothor llego hasta el reino de los Monstruos._

 _Según las historias fueron cerca de 60 días donde los monarcas Faeries y el anciano dragón utilizaron sus poderes para darle una nueva forma, el rey llamo a su nueva posesión el "Corazón"._

 _Solo le se le describe como una piedra pulida, de color ámbar, semejante a un corazón, sostenida por una cadena mágica donde los poderes de los tres seres hicieron su trabajo. Ahora el artefacto mágico resultaba tener magia propia combinada con los poderes mágicos de los tres seres._

 _Algunos afirmaban que el rey de los Monstruos había comprendido las palabras de Gothor. Tras la muerte del monarca, su hijo al sucederlo, reclamo el Corazón como parte de su herencia y ayudando a sus súbditos._

 _En tiempos de hambruna podía germinar los campos de cultivos, proteger a los monstruos de calamidades de la naturaleza y sanar enfermedades._

 _Lamentablemente algunos seres ya fueran los demonios que miraban con ambición el Corazón pero simplemente fueron vencidos por los monstruos. En el transcurso de los milenios, el príncipe de los Faeries Robín anhela dicho objeto para utilizar con fines nefasto y poner toda la magia a su disposición, solo contaba con un puñado de seguidores y necesitaba un ejército para vencer a los monstruos._

 _Al sur del continente se percato de la enemistad entre los Slayers proveniente del mar y la descendencia del dragón anciano Gothor. Robín deseaba poseer a los hijos de los dragones por su fuerza, destreza, habilidades en el dominio del fuego y su sed de sangre._ _Luego de asesinar al rey Raymund Slayer y Boros de los hijos de los dragones._

 _El plan de Robín era sencillo obtener la lealtad de Jaya y sus guerreros, destruyendo a los Slayers, posteriormente conquistar a los monstruos obteniendo así el Corazón y usarlo para su beneficio._

 _Quizás_ _fuera azares del destino o simplemente un giro inesperado. Darien Slayer formo una alianza con Jaya en contra de Robín, luego de ser advertido por las nefastas intenciones del malvado príncipe . Fueron tan solo tres batallas que definieron el futuro de los territorios del sur, el príncipe murió en el asalto a su fortaleza tras perder a sus restantes seguidores siendo asesinado por Darien y Jaya._

 _Con la muerte de Robín y el recién conformado reino DragónSlayer. El anciano dragón Gothor convoco a una asamblea donde la reina Titania, el rey Oberón, el rey de los Monstruos Qrak, los nuevos monarcas Darien y Jaya hablaron de lo sucedido._

 _Titania y Oberón tuvieron que responder por las ambiciones de su hijo como el asesinato del rey Raymund y Boros. Gothor propuso la destrucción del Corazón pero el rey Qrak declaró que el artefacto mágico era utilizado para el bien común de los Monstruos._

 _Pero la reina Titania para evitar potenciales intentos de robar dicho artefacto mágico, propuso enviar el Corazón lejos hacia un sitio seguro bajo el cuidado de un guardián que solo fuera devoto a su misión e incluso se le daría larga vida para cumplir su propósito._

 _Gothor, Darien y Jaya estuvieron en parte dispuestos a la proposición de la reina de los Faeries. Por su parte el rey Qrak acepto en enviarlo lejos pero exigió que el protector del Corazón fuera elegido por su persona e incluso el rey Oberón apoyo la idea del rey de los Monstruos._

 _Tras elegir a un digno guardián, lo siguiente fue instruirlo sobre las medidas que debía tomar y especialmente encontrar un lugar seguro para dejarlo lejos de las codiciosas manos de aquellos que desearan su poder y al mismo tiempo se conformo la alianza de los Monstruos, Faeries y DragónSlayers._

 _Los dos únicos fines de la nueva alianza era apoyar al guardián del Corazón y enfrentar en batalla a los seres que codiciaran dicho artefacto. A pesar de pactar la nueva alianza, el recién conformado reino DragónSlayer liderados por Gothor, Jaya y Darien decidieron mantener lo sucedido en sus registros y legarlos al próximo soberano del reino para proteger a los Monstruos y Faeries, recordando las palabras finales de Robín antes de morir aclamando su regreso para vengarse por oponerse a sus planes._

 _Por un poco más de mil años han mantenido su juramento, esperando el regreso de Robín._

* * *

 **Y continuara en el próximo capítulo retomando los sucesos de la publicación número 28, espero que lo disfrutaran. Ahora bien algunos suceden aquí relatados pueden ser algo ambiguos con lo ya mencionado pero les recuerdo que una historia basada en ciertos sucesos canónicos pueden más de un rostro o perspectiva.**

 **El termino Monstopía es una mezcla de la palabra Monstruo y Utopía para referirnos al antiguo nombre de Mewni.**

 **Ahora vamos con los reviews:**

 **SugarQueen97:** Gracias, en realidad los dragones saben quienes son amigos o enemigos, pueden diferenciarlo, sobre donde esta Star solo son recuerdos de la memoria de la espada, piensa en los cuadros de Harry Potter.

 **Starco4ever:** Gracias, por tus palabras.

 **Velkan-96:** Gracias, para eso trabajamos en organizar el caos de la historia.

 **BlackKittyQueen:** Gracias, sin duda fue intenso y se podrá aun más intenso especialmente con lo que vendrá en la próxima publicación.

 **En cuanto a la siguiente publicación en parte la he trabajado igual quiero desarrollar ciertos aspectos y tenerla lista en un tiempo razonable, no quiero poner fecha solo la iré escribiendo tranquilamente. Solo espero que disfrutaran de la nueva publicación, nos vemos pronto.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hola lectores de A FairyTale For The Princess Butterfly and The King DragónSlayer, les saludo cordialmente.**

 **Bien, luego del éxito del capítulo anterior, ahora retomaremos donde quedamos en la publicación número 28, espero que disfrutaran de la publicación anterior que fue algo pequeña pero bastante significativa.** **Además si existió cierto retraso por mi publicación, fue debido que estuve esta semana, terminando los dos últimos capítulos de mi fic de Goblin Slayer y concluyendo dicha historia.**

 **Sin duda resulta ser un capitulo algo más extenso en ciertos aspectos, particularmente en torno a los sucesos que veremos aquí, especialmente volver abordar donde dejamos la última vez.**

 **Luego de tanto "bla, bla, bla,bla,bla y bla"…damos inicio con el nuevo capítulo, lectores:**

* * *

 _ **Desde Star.**_

Una cosa era tratar con un DragónSlayer, otra muy diferente era charlar con un linaje que resultaban ser vestigios de los muertos.

–El anciano dragón lo llamo– concluyó su explicación.

Star había aprendido a tratar con invitados difíciles que venían al castillo. Los DragónSlayer eran harina de otro costal y pocos amigables, especialmente Jaya I.

–Te voy a dejar algo en claro, mocosa– comenzó Jaya I posando sus manos transformadas en autenticas garras en las suaves mejillas. –Hueles a la realeza…siempre pomposa…educada para ser una muñeca que repita todo lo que digan y ser perfecta en todo sentido.

Tanto hombres y mujeres rieron por el comentario de Jaya, algunos escupieron al suelo en señal de desprecio.

–Cada uno de los presentes sean hombres, mujeres, niños o niñas….que estamos aquí, hemos peleado nuestras guerras y muerto por aquellos que amamos…– dijo Jaya I. –Debo reconocer que les diste a los soldados una batalla por defender a los monstruos…gloriosas muertes, te daré un consejo…. te prohíbo soñar, un miembro de nuestra familia lo tiene estrictamente prohibido y así será hasta que el mundo cambie…solo debemos esperar que nuestro único enemigo regrese…aunque pasen dos mil años…¡No podemos soñar!.

Star le pareció por unos insignificantes segundos, ver rostros melancólicos y Jaya parecía apunto de decirle que "soñara" todo lo que deseara.

–Ahora vete de aquí…intrusa, no deseamos verte ni pienso tolerar tu presencia…

Sin excepción alguna una pequeña lágrima recorrió el rostro de cada uno de los presentes por el castaño. Volvieron acomodar las mesas, las sillas, nuevamente el banquete se reanudo y notando un puesto sin ocupar.

–Alguien que se lleve a la mocosa suertuda y la guié al punto de acceso– dijo Jaya I.

–¡Yo iré!– dijo Lucían, el Dragón Vendaval.

–También acompañare a la princesa– señalo Constantino, el Dragón Demonio.

–Cuente conmigo– dijo Rolf, el Dragón Rampante.

–Y yo– dijo Maude, la Fantasma. Viendo de reojo al difunto rey Rolf.

Rolf DragónSlayer compartía muchos rasgos como el resto de la familia. Su largo cabello color castaño sujetado en una trenza por detrás de la nuca, esa mirada sedienta de sangre, complexión espigada y luciendo una armadura de acero gris. Al estar cerca de la princesa se mostro abiertamente seductor y dijo:

–Sin duda…el Dragón Rojo… tiene un buen gusto, puede que estés algo delgada pero las caderas están adecuadamente proporcionada…y esas lindas mejillas con corazones rosados, te hacen ser una cosita preciosa, es una lástima mi muerte…ya te abría reclamado como mi esposa…jejeje– dijo Rolf.

–Ehm…– dijo Star viendo a Constantino interponerse entre ella y Rolf.

–No la molestes, idiota…– dijo Maude.

–¡Rolf!– dijo Lucían con una mirada severa.

–Solo deseo ser amable con este pequeño angelito…– contesto Rolf.

–Princesa Butterfly– dijo Constantino. –Desea que la escolte hasta la salida y le garantizo que…la cuidaremos de este idiota.

–Será todo un honor– contesto Star. –Emeria dijo que era temido y sanguinario…no parece tal cosa…– pensando en lo relatado.

Lucían sostenía en su mano un farol de hierro negro con una vela gruesa iluminando el camino. Ella observo las puertas del salón cerrarse lentamente, nuevamente la música y los cantos se volvieron a escuchar en el exterior. Su rostro reflejo sorpresa por ver todo el exterior, completamente cambiado y ahora solo se encontraba una pared de piedra con algunas antorchas.

–Querido ángel– dijo Rolf. –Saeta de Dragón... no es solamente una espada sino es un artefacto mágico tan antiguo como el anciano Dragón Gothor. Siempre cambia a su antojo y posiblemente a tu llegada, te dejo llegar hasta mi persona.

–Ella prefiere meter la cabeza en un charco de mugre, en vez de dejarse caer en tus patéticas labias de galante de quinta categoría, Rolf– dijo Lucían. –Princesa, le ruego que se quede cerca del rey Constantino o su esposa Maude.

–Princesa conmigo o mi esposo estará segura– dijo Maude. –¿Verdad?, querido.

–Yo tengo buenas intenciones, solo deseo amable con esta preciosura– dijo Rolf.

–Como lo sucedido con tus incontables amantes o el disparo de la ballesta de tu esposa– replicó Constantino.

–Yo era un joven algo perdido– justificó Rolf. –Y esa saeta fue por la espalda.

–Y a nadie le pareció molestarle, tu muerte…solo se te recuerda por tus incontables amoríos y el saqueo al Nuboso Reino… claro, que construiste las primeras aeronaves– señalo Lucían.

–¡¿El Nuboso Reino?!– dijo Star. –El reino de los cabezas de poni.

–¿Lo conoces?– pregunto Rolf. –Fue un golpe duro dado a esos presumidos ponis voladores.

Rolf le relato que los cabezas de poni, estaban subordinados a los reyes monstruos pero la máxima autoridad del Reino Nuboso, se declaro independiente al resto de las naciones de los monstruos y lanzando continuas amenazas. El reino DragónSlayer solo declaro su apoyo al rey monstruo de turno, los cabezas de poni lanzaron un ataque, él se encontró en medio de un gran predicamento evaluando los daños a las fortalezas periféricas de Nueva Draconis.

El Dragón Rampante evaluó la situación por unos días y planificando un contraataque. Percatándose del problema de llevar sus tropas hasta el Reino Nuboso.

–No podía mover a mis ejércitos y los dragones al trasladarlos apenas tendrían fuerzas para luchar…reuniendo a las mejores mentes, sobornado a ingenieros de otras dimensiones y tomando antigua tecnología de la guerra contra Robín, creamos las aeronaves de asalto…en lo personal un gran avance en el armamento DragónSlayer, las caras de esos ponis, aún las recuerdo…solo imagen, "seguros y confiados"…luego…¡Boom!... en persona comande a cinco mil bravos soldados DragónSlayer, fue una jornada gloriosa de sangre, muerte y fuego… el nuevo rey cabeza de poni, fue incinerado por los dragones, yo en persona corone a la princesa frente a sus escasos sobrevivientes.

La princesa sintió un terrible escalofrió por toda su espina dorsal. En su niñez y adolescencia, había visitado junto a sus padres, el Reino Nuboso. Le costaba imaginar tal escenario pero explicaba ciertas manchas negras en la piedra, posiblemente del fuego de los dragones y fue testigo de la fiereza de los DragónSlayer en el campo de batalla.

–Un ciclo de odio– dijo Lucían. –¿Verdad?– viendo al Dragón Demonio.

–La Purga– dijo Maude en voz baja a Star.

–¡¿Qué es La Purga?!– pregunto Star.

Lucían, Rolf y Constantino intercambiaron una mirada. Maude hizo un simple gesto a modo que los tres avanzaron y guiando a la rubia por el siguiente tramo.

–¿Dije algo malo?– pregunto a Maude.

–Sí y no… la familia Joansson y Johansen orquestaron, un gran festín en el castillo Johansen. Constantino fue el único sobreviviente por estar lejos, tus antepasados masacraron sin piedad a todos los miembros de la familia DragónSlayer, él enfureció y descargo toda su ira….en una noche, los Joansson fueron exterminados y los Johansen... solo sobrevivió un niño de apenas 8 años que fue coronado por el propio Constantino.

–Entonces….

Eso explicaba la presencia de tantos adultos, infantes de todas las edades en el salón y el eterno festín que llevaban a cabo.

–Por eso lamentamos, el destino del Dragón Rojo… alguien tan joven, debe llevar tal responsabilidad es algo muy triste…claro…– Maude, se quedo en silencio y recordado cierto suceso en particular. –Haz caso a la reina Jaya I.

Star recordaba las palabras de su padre en torno al castaño. Ese caminar desolado, parecido a un niño que perdió a sus padres y los buscaba, su actitud reservada y habitual distanciamiento del resto.

El siguiente tramo del pasillo se mantenía igual. Finalmente llegaron hasta una plataforma, aguardaba por los tres DragónSlayer. Lucían tras confirmar que todos habían abordado, poso su mano en el pomo de la palanca y bajándola.

–¡Arriba!– dijo Lucían.

Solo fue una pequeña sacudida y comenzando el ascenso hacia los niveles superiores. Ella trataba de descifrar hasta donde se extendía el enorme laberinto de pasillos, escaleras y edificios. El paisaje de piedras grises le parecía contener un encanto particular.

–Este sitio se expande a su caprichoso– comento Constantino. –Los extraños que llegan a este sitio pueden perderse, vagar por años antes de desaparecer.

–¡Vaya!– exclamó Star notando a los lejos, unos enormes bloques de piedra acomodarse. –No siento sueño, hambre, frío o cansancio…¿es normal?– pregunto.

–En parte– dijo Rolf. –Al regresar al mundo real… es posible que estés muy exhausta. Quedarse en cama es una buena idea.

El resto del grupo lo miro sorprendido por tales palabras.

–Jajajaja..jaja– comenzó Maude.

Lucían soltó una fuerte carcajada y Constantino trataba de controlar su risa. Star esbozo una gran sonrisa y riendo.

–¡Oh!, por favor… también puedo ser maduro…y tengo casi ochocientos años de existencia, es obvio que va a pasar– protesto Rolf, cruzándose de brazos. –Star, me has roto mi pobre corazón.

Finalmente la plataforma se detuvo en el punto más alto, ella solo debió extender su mano y Lucían le ayudo a bajar.

–¿Y esa estatua?– pregunto Star.

La estatua señalada en cuestión representaba a un grupo de hombres y mujeres. Había un antiguo caballero del reino Slayer alzando una espada, una piromante conjurando entre sus manos una llamarada, un soldado Slayer sosteniendo su escudo, un guerrero de los antiguos hijos de los dragones, una hija de los dragones sosteniendo entre sus brazos un recién nacido y manejando en su mano libre un hacha doble.

–¿Qué dice en el pedestal?– pregunto Star haciendo un esfuerzo en comprender las runas.

–¡Jamás Seremos Esclavos!– dijo Constantino. –Esas palabras han sido transmitida por mil años, Darien y Jaya solo deseaban que sus pueblos vivieran y prosperaran. Eso hemos logrado… esperando el regreso de nuestro verdadero enemigo, Robín.

–Es tiempo que regrese– dijo Lucían.

El Dragón Vendaval traspaso el faro al Dragón Rampante. Star se percato de un enorme cuerno y dos pilares gruesos con runas grabadas.

–Auuuuuuuuuuuuuu…

El sonido del cuerno activo los dos pilares frente a ellos. Star observó el portal invocado con cierta desconfianza, preguntándose si aquello era la forma de regresar a su habitación en el castillo.

–Debe irse cuanto antes– dijo Lucían. –En este sitio, el tiempo es muy diferente al mundo real. Puede llegar a ser algo perjudicial.

–¡Es tiempo!– exclamó Maude.

Star solo estaba a menos de dos metros de los pilares, observo por última vez a los cuatros que alzaron sus manos a modo de despedida.

–Nos vemos– dijo Star.

–¡Hey!– dijo Constantino a la distancia. –Tienes los ojos sinceros…como Eclipsa.

–¿Enserio?– pregunto Star.

–Sí…

Dio el siguiente paso hacia el portal, demostrando cierto temor. Solo fue necesario dar un pequeño parpadeo, encontrándose en su habitación y viendo las primeras luces de un nuevo día.

–Creo que puedo dormir algo.

* * *

 **El Llanto de los Dragones**

 **Parte I**

 _ **Medio-día, patio central del castillo.**_

Ese bostezo fue tan indecoroso que sorprendió a la propia reina Butterfly.

–¡¿Star?!– dijo Moon sorprendida.

–¿Dormiste bien?– pregunto River.

El segundo bostezo fue aún más largo y respondiendo a la pregunta de sus padres.

–Disculpen– dijo. –Anoche me quede leyendo hasta muy tarde.

Sus padres le sugirieron leer hasta una hora prudente. Esa mañana los miembros de la familia real, los demonios de los Lucitor y los restantes DragónSlayer despedían a Sir Adrián Morrison junto a sus jinetes que debían cumplir la misión encomendaba por el rey Marco, a modo de buena fe entre ambos reino. Moon dispuso a Sir Stabby junto a nueve caballeros para apoyar a Adrián en su misión hacia el paso de las tierras del Este.

Bolvar decidió enviar junto a su viejo amigo, un grupo de 10 caballeros dragones liderados por Lady Cloe conformando un grupo de cuarenta y uno miembros.

Lady Cloe le comunico en el desayuno su ausencia, en su lugar designo a Lady Agatha que resultaba ser algo más alegre, a diferencia de la segunda líder de los caballeros dragones. Agatha estaba en mitad de los veinte años, de cabello castaño oscuro, piel color canela, ojos oscuros almendrados, armadura completa y luciendo una falcata con empuñadura de plata.

–No se preocupe, mi princesa– dijo Agatha, en voz baja. –Sir Adrián, Lady Cleo y el resto son verdaderos veteranos de una veintena de batallas… y una guerra… creo que sabe a qué guerra me refiero, jejeje… no lo tome a modo persona, los caballeros mewmanos son algo decepcionante.

–Lo sé– contesto Star. –Y trata de no invadir mi espacio personal.

–Disculpe, mi princesa– contesto Agatha tomando distancia. –Soy algo entusiasta con mis deberes, jejejeje…

Moon y River miraban con cierta preocupación a la mujer, considerándola algo descarada. Entre los miembros de la familia real les resultaba preocupante la unión matrimonial entre Star y el último DragónSlayer.

El rey Marco demostraba cierta indiferencia hacia los familiares de la princesa. Moon afirmaba que los términos de paz fueron "generosos", solo un cofre de riquezas, el matrimonio y una dote sencilla.

Los líderes interinos de la comitiva del reino DragónSlayer se fueron presentando con los soldados y caballeros dragones para despedir a los suyos. Sir Stabby junto a los otros nueve caballeros se apretujaban en las gruesas capas, esa jornada resultaba ser una de las más frías de la temporada, los constantes choque de los dientes por el frío invernal, les parecía una verdadera calamidad por realizar tan peligroso viaje.

Sir Adrián llevaba en torno a sus hombros, dos manguales con cadena y chocando los puños. Un jinete del caballero con pasar junto a Moon, River y Star, dijo:

–Buenos días– con descaro y riendo por ir al paso. –Una buena cacería.

–Buenos días– dijo Adrián con su característica sonrisa. –No se preocupe, mi princesa y vuestras majestades… le enseñaremos a sus caballeros a ser verdadero hombres, seremos rápidos y ligeros. Ni dormiremos, esos perros mal nacidos correrán con vernos, traeremos sus cabezas en nuestras lanzas… las entrañas adornaran los arboles en señal de advertencia… para esto nacimos, la guerra. ¡A las armas!...

La familia real se mostro horrorizada por escuchar esas ideas de "las entrañas adornaran los arboles en señal de advertencia" y "traeremos sus cabezas en nuestras lanzas".

–¡A las armas!– fue la respuesta de soldados y caballeros dragones.

Geralt, Deneve, Emeria, Tiberio, Jared, Keira y el capitán Bruce preferían mantenerse apartados de los miembros de la realeza. Aparentemente ese hermetismo se debía a la ausencia de su rey, existía suficiente sangre de por medio para provocar nuevamente una pelea y lo ocurrido en el intento de asesinato.

Bolvar junto a los restantes caballeros dragones que permanecerían en el reino Butterfly a la espera del último DragónSlayer.

–Tranquilo, Adrián– dijo Bolvar. –Solo cumple la misión y asegura ese sitio para cruzar.

Sir Stabby, en su habitual aura de superioridad dijo:

–Pongo en duda sus títulos de "caballeros"… o acaso Sir Geralt simplemente los nombro– señalo.

–Junto a Adrián fuimos escuderos del príncipe Lucían– contesto Bolvar.

–Él podría matar a los diez de vosotros con la mano izquierda mientras se la sujetaba con la derecha para orinar– dijo Adrián.

–Y murió simplemente– dijo Sir Stabby.

Adrián simplemente dejo de sonreír, fue un rápido movimiento al quitarle la espada. Sir Stabby apenas comprendió como acabo en el suelo con su propia espada y la punta bajo su barbilla.

Todos callaron por la acción del caballero y los miembros de la comitiva acariciaban los pomos de las espadas.

–Te voy a dejar algo en claro, colega– comenzó Adrián. –No me agradas, ni pienso tolerar alguna estupidez en la misión, yo solo le debo lealtad a mi familia, mi patria y rey. Mi rey es un hombre generoso, le debemos mucho a la familia DragónSlayer… a la próxima vez, te voy abrir la garganta tal como lo hice con muchos de tus amigos, créeme nosotros nos aburrimos fácilmente.

–¡Déjalo!– dijo Geralt. –Ni lo vale, Adrián.

–Insulto al príncipe Lucían– replicó Adrián viendo la mirada de su mentor.

–Hemos perdido a muchos hermanos y hermanas de armas, en la guerra. Una muerte de un imbécil que dice ser un caballero ni lo vale, Lucían siempre deseo que su pueblo viviera y prospera, mato a incontables pero salvo a todo el reino en su momento… no quiero verte manchar su legado– contesto Geralt. –¡Mírame!– ordenó.

Adrián levanto la cabeza, miro de frente al legendario caballero. Geralt con el revés de su mano, le propino una bofetada, un par de gotas de sangre cayeron en la piedra que adornaba el patio y el rubio solo escupió al suelo una flema ensangrentada.

–Al próximo espectáculo, te mato– dijo Geralt.

–Sí, comandante– contesto Adrián.

–Ahora a cumplir tu misión– señalo Geralt. –Gloriosos y Victoriosos– desliéndose del caballero.

–Gloriosos y Victoriosos– contesto Adrián, ni mostrando señales de resentimiento.

La familia Butterfly solo demostró su desprecio por la comitiva DragónSlayer. Star lanzo un rápido vistazo a Lady Agatha con una expresión serena y dijo en voz baja:

–Nos aburrimos fácilmente.

–Lo sé– dijo Star.

Sir Adrián montando en su corcel, estudio a su compañía compuesta por sus veintes jinetes, los diez caballeros dragones liderados por Lady Cloe y los diez caballeros mewmanos.

–¡Seremos rápidos y ligeros!¡Lucharemos juntos!¡Y recuerden sí se ven así mismo, celebrando y bebiendo, no se preocupen!¡Están muertos y sus ancestros les están dando la bienvenida!– dijo Adrián.

Los jinetes y caballeros dragones solo soltaron una estruendosa carcajada. Los mewmanos intercambiaron miradas por esa actitud tan relajada entorno a la muerte.

–Son unos dementes– se dijo Stabby.

–¡Rumbo al Este!– dijo Adrián alzando el estandarte del rey.

La compañía emprendió el rumbo en medio de los sonidos de los cuernos de guerra y golpeteo de las astas de los estandartes del reino DragónSlayer.

 _ **Media tarde, niveles superiores del castillo, enfermería.**_

–Nadie– contesto el demonio.

–Lo siento, princesa– dijo el segundo demonio.

Star debía saldar cierta conversación pendiente con el príncipe de los demonios. Por órdenes directas de Dave Lucitor, su hijo necesitaba recuperarse de las heridas provocadas por el castaño, junto a Lady Agatha se presentaron en la enfermería donde los dos demonios designados a vigilar, le impedían ingresar para charlar con Tom.

–Son órdenes– dijeron los dos demonios.

–Entonces…– logro decir.

–Princesa– dijo Agatha desvainando su falcata y manipulándola con su mano izquierda. –Le daré la privacidad necesaria. Son demonios escuálidos, ni han tenido el placer de conocer a una verdadera mujer, solo en el reino DragónSlayer nacen verdaderos hombres y mujeres.

–Maldita– dijo el primer demonio desvainando su espada.

Agatha solo debió propinar un puñetazo al primer demonio dejándolo confundido y un par de dientes menos. El segundo demonio tomo su alabarda pero el espacio era reducido para maniobrarla, la mujer parecía un felino y su falcata estaba forjada adecuadamente para combatir en espacios reducidos.

–¡Ahora!– dijo Agatha bloqueando otro ataque.

Star apenas había reaccionado con la pelea provocada, su guardaespaldas personal simplemente debió insultar y comenzar a partir caras. Ella solo debió avanzar en línea rectar, abrir la puerta y cerrarla.

Un estruendo agito la puerta. Solo lanzo un suspiro escuchando las maldiciones y burlas en el proceso.

–Por amor al cielo– se dijo Star viendo a Tom.

El príncipe de los demonios estaba cubierto por vendas y su brazo derecho afirmado por dos tablillas para fijar nuevamente el hueso del antebrazo.

–¡¿Star?!– pregunto Tom e intentando en levantar la cabeza.

–Sí, soy yo y debemos hablar– contesto.

El rostro del demonio presentaba algunos hematomas, un cuerno medianamente chueco, un corte en la mejilla y el labio roto.

–¿Vienes a cuidarme?– pregunto y albergando ciertas esperanzas.

Las esperanzas en el corazón del demonio, se desvanecieron con la primera, segunda, tercera y cuarta bofetada propinada por la princesa. El rostro le ardía con tal ferocidad preguntándose, sí se encontraba en el inframundo cerca de unos de los pozos de lava.

–¡Duele!– gritó Tom.

Star contrajo su mano que ardía por las bofetadas.

–¡Eres un idiota!– dijo Star. –Mírate tuviste suerte en salir vivo. El rey DragónSlayer fue compasivo, él no deseaba ninguna pelea solo la paz, me ha dicho en las noches que hemos compartido la cama– prestando poco importancia a su pequeño secreto revelado.

–¿Él te ha obligado?– pregunto atónito.

–No me ha obligado a nada– gritó. –Él me trata bien, se preocupa por los suyos, puede ser algo distante en ocasiones, lo llamas "carnicero" ni sabes lo que ha tenido que soportar.

El joven demonio en su mente intentaba reconocer a la princesa, ese carácter decidido e imponente surgió de la nada. Le parecía estar Hablando con la reina Moon.

–Y prefiero seguir con esta charla en otra oportunidad– señalo Star respirando profundo. –Posiblemente en el día de mañana, príncipe Lucitor.

La princesa dio largas zancadas y saliendo de la enfermería. Encontrándose con su guardaespaldas.

–¡Misión cumplida!– dijo Agatha.

–Eso veo– contesto Star viendo a los dos demonios tumbado en el suelo. –Entonces…– pensando por unos segundos. Considerando ir a su habitación y tomar una siesta.

–¡Princesa!– dijo Agatha limpiando su falcata con la capa del demonio. –No se preocupe, ellos solo fueron un pequeño calentamiento y ni hizo falta matarlos… ¿Dónde desea que la escolte?...

–Quiero ir a mi habitación y dormir un poco– contesto Star.

–Por supuesto, usted puede tomarse su siesta y yo cuidare la entrada de su habitación.

 _ **Reino DragónSlayer, madriguera de Gothor.**_

Gothor engullo al enorme novillo, le gustaba triturar los huesos lentamente.

–Es necesario hacer tanto ruido al comer– inquirió.

–"Es necesario hacer tanto ruido al comer"– repitió Gothor. –Darien, no seas un pesado.

–No me llames así– rezongó. –Mi nombre es…

–Marco, Darien, Dragón Rojo o Caran– dijo Gothor con esa sonrisa fastidiosa. –Caran suena bien, tus amigas… esas prostitutas, las cuidas y les das dinero desinteresadamente, eso me llega a conmover. Creaste una ilusión bastante burda en torno a un grupo de mujeres o mejor… el noble príncipe, fue el único que se preocupa por ellas y esa arpía anciana, Nina.

El castaño contuvo su rabia por tales palabras, lo miro desafiante y dijo:

–No sabes nada…. Solo te sientas a juzgar y decir lo que se te venga en gana, anciano– viéndolo directamente a los ojos.

El anciano dragón volvió a engullir otro novillo, ni trituro los huesos.

–Al contrario– contesto Gothor. –Las gemelas fueron dejadas a su suerte apenas teniendo diez años, Lisa fue entregada a modo de cubrir una deuda, Jenny hija de una prostituta, Pamela proveniente de una buena familia caída en desgracia, Dorothy una huérfana de las calles de Nueva Draconis, Olga una sencilla campesina que fue engañada… y por ultimo Madame Nina, la madre de todas ellas, no debemos olvidar al chico del pasado misterioso, Caran.

Solo esbozo una sonrisa, el castaño se llevo la mano a la boca.

–Jajajaja…– comenzó a reír. –Jajajajaja, no puedo creerlo. El anciano dragón Gothor con su infinita sabiduría y complejo de divinidad….jajaja.

–¿Cuál es el chiste?– pregunto Gothor. Ni le hacía gracia esa carcajada, era el poderoso fundador de la estirpe más temida en Mewni y un mocoso se burlaba de su imponente ser.

–Jajajaja…es tan divertido y jajajaj…disculpa, es solo que verte hablar con algo de preocupación por mí. En mis dos años residiendo con Madame Nina y las chicas, parece que el malvado dios dragón se nos puso sentimental…jajaja– continuaba riendo.

Gothor saboreo la sangre en su boca.

–Antes que se me arruine el apetito, tratemos el asunto del Inmortal– señalo Gothor. Extendió su extremidad derecha y depositando un saquito de cuero.

–¡¿Es broma?!– pregunto Marco y examinando dicho saquito con 25 rubíes en su interior. –Son 25 rubíes, realmente me llega a sorprender tu infinita generosidad.

–Después de todo… ¡soy un dios generoso!– afirmó. –Ahora debemos resolver otro asunto.

–Esa misteriosa fuerza– dijo Marco. –Quizás podríamos "tentarla"… ya sabes, apostar por la suerte y reunir a todos los gobernantes de Mewni.

–Tienes mi atención– replicó Gothor.

–La antigua fortaleza Laberinto de Dragón– propuso.

El anciano dragón entrecerró los ojos, saboreándose la sangre en las fauces. Una sonrisa siniestra emitió.

–¡Un torneo!– dijo Marco. –Sea quien intente planear algo en nuestra contra, se llevara una gran sorpresa y obviamente construiré un altar para ti, Gothor.

Hasta el último de los DragónSlayers debía complacer al fundador de su propio linaje. Por miles de años, le dedicaban ofrendas o veneraban, el anciano dragón le fascinaba su propia posición y proclamación de dios dragón.

–Jajajaja– riendo. –Darien, hijo de Lucían. Eres generoso con tus subordinados y cruel con tus enemigos, recuerdas perfectamente el juramento de los DragónSlayers esperando por el regreso de Robín y sus oscuras intenciones. Jajajaja… ese es un buen plan y procura que mi puesto este en lo más alto, y lejos de esa comisión de magia.

–Así será, Gothor– contesto Marco.

–Puedes retirarte y volveremos hablar por la mañana– señalo Gothor.

El castaño solo realizo una sencilla reverencia y regresando por donde vino.

 _ **Esa noche, bajo la lavandería del castillo Butterfly.**_

–¿Qué volveré a leer? **–** se pregunto.

El temible Septariano observo los cuatro libros puesto en su mesa, había leído cada uno de los volúmenes por lo menos una docena de veces. En los casi 24 años de su encierro.

En ocasiones deseaba volver a sentir la luz del sol en su piel escamosa, percibir el olor de una generosa porción de carne asada, beber a la luz de la vela con un libro completamente desconocido, escuchar las charlas de sus congéneres en medio de una borrachera y las canciones de los antiguos tiempos.

–Es un verdadero crimen tenerte aquí encerrado, en lo personal no mereces este trato, querido príncipe **–** dijo ella.

Él se giro viendo a la mujer del parche apoyada en una columna con el cabello suelto, llevando en su mano derecha un farol y su mano izquierda dos libros.

–Por esa misma razón no he sido ejecutado, por mi título– replicó Toffee. –Lady Deneve.

–Te traje dos libros– dijo Deneve pasándolos por los barrotes de la celda. –Con la cubierta de cuero azul es Tratado del Rey Constantino y el de cubierta de cuero amarillo es Vida de Grandes Reyes y Reinas…. Pueden que no sean temas de tu interés pero te ayudaran, el Dragón Rojo estuvo de acuerdo.

–Gracias, al menos mis noches de soledad serán diferentes y dile a su majestad que agradezco su gesto de buena fe…– contesto.

–Se lo diré en tu nombre, claro cuando regrese de hablar con el venerable Gothor– contesto Deneve.

–¿Gothor?...te refieres a ese viejo dragón con complejo de dios….– mostrándose sorprendido.

Deneve suspiro explicando detalladamente lo sucedido entre el Dragón Rojo y el príncipe Lucitor. Él le parecía interesante en cierta medida, sabía que los demonios podían ser derrotados, dejándose llevar por su ira y conociendo el resultado del duelo.

–Francis Halrinach ha estado buscando la oportunidad de hablar con Marco– dijo Deneve.

–Lord Halrinach– se dijo Toffee recordándolo. –El solo desea tener algo más de poder al interior del inframundo pero los Lucitor simplemente prefieren mantenerlo a raya, ese demonio es demasiado astuto.

–Ese no es nuestro asunto, sí el inframundo cae en la anarquía…es problema de ellos– replicó Deneve. –Creo que es hora de regresar con el resto de mis compatriotas, la cena se va a servir y los ánimos están tensos.

–¿Enserio?– Toffee solo logro formular la pregunta y al llevar su mirada hacia donde se encontraba la mujer del parche que había desaparecido, dejándolo a solas con su nuevo material de lectura. –Siempre es igual…viene y va…según su antojo.

Se decidió por el grueso volumen de cubierta azul y leyendo la primera hoja con una dedicatoria:

 _Mi abuelo me nombro Constantino, mi familia me apodaba Tino por lo extenso que resultaba ser mi nombre….mis súbditos y enemigos me bautizaron el Dragón Demonio, mi esposa en años recientes me ha llamado Constantino el Amado… me pregunto cómo me recordara el mundo… ¿El Amado?, ¿El Dragón Demonio?, ¿El Rey Maldito?...o ¿Constantino DragónSlayer?... solo el tiempo lo dirá._

 _He cumplido treinta años y de los cuales doce años han sido en gobernar mi reino en lo posible sabia y honorablemente….este tratado nunca podrá compensar mis acciones… y deseo que mis descendientes sean reyes o reinas que gobiernen sabia y honorablemente._

 _Y aquellos que añoren la venganza, solo le diré que pueden tomarla y asumir sus terribles consecuencias. Un hombre sabio una vez me dijo: La venganza perfecta no es por la espada o el fuego, es vivir y prosperar con los suyos…olvidar las viejas afrentas o deudas de sangre, asegurar a la próxima generación un mundo mejor, educarla y repetir el ciclo hasta el final de los tiempos._

–Vivir y prosperar con los suyos– reflexionó y cambiando la hoja.

 _ **En cambio, en el paso de los territorios del Este.**_

Su única compañía resultaba ser un venado hembra, blanco como la nieve con astas azules brillantes, llamada Danzarina. El jinete ni resultaba ser tan imponente, más bien de estatura promedio, complexión delgada pero fuerte, lucía una larga capa desteñida con una capucha, llevaba un par de pantalones grises con una faja de piel alrededor de la cintura y un cinturón con hebilla de bronce. Calzando un par de botas que prefirió quitárselas a vista y paciencia de los esclavistas.

–¡Buenas noches!– dijo el jinete. –Disculpen no quiero arruinar mis botas, es el único par que poseo.

Los esclavistas reconocían que aquel venado podía darles una generosa fortuna y ese jinete podía ser útil. El grupo hacia un total de treinta con tres enormes carros repletos de monstruos de la región del Este, los monstruos ya fueran ancianos,adultos, jóvenes o niños miraban el encuentro sin ninguna esperanza y dándose la idea de un nuevo compañero.

–Pensé que la esclavitud es algo ilegal aquí en Mewni…claro que ahora mandan los DragónSlayers…el Dragón Rojo, no tolera tales crímenes– afirmó el jinete.

Ellos solo se rieron por el comentario y escupiendo al suelo por escuchar el apodo del castaño.

–¡Que se vaya al carajo!... – se escuchó.

El jinete se rasco bajo la barbilla, albergaba la esperanza que el grupo se rindiera pero aquel comentario, le molesto.

–¡Es su majestad, Marco DragónSlayer!– les corrigió.

–¡Y qué ten por el culo!– se escuchó nuevamente.

–¡Les deseo, buena fortuna en sus batallas venideras!– contesto el jinete.

Los esclavistas se quedaron sorprendidos por ver al jinete con aquellos tatuajes tribales, su rostro demostraba ciertas facciones atractivas pero demacradas, vello facial de un par de días y su cabello cortó debidamente peinado hacia atrás. Empuñaron sus armas y alistaron los grilletes para colocárselos, el jinete solo esbozo una sonrisa carga de sarcasmo.

–¿Han visto las alas de un dragón desplegarse?– pregunto.

Nadie contesto por tal pregunta, los monstruos lo miraban como si fuera un demente por sus palabras.

–Es algo hermoso cuando se despliegan, los gritos de nuestros enemigos viendo a los dragones liberar su terrible fuego y suplicar por sus patéticas vidas… yo fui una vez un príncipe– dijo el jinete golpeándose el torso desnudo. –No es algo que esté prohibido, ni sea contra las reglas…es algo muy especial que voy a compartir con ustedes.

Treinta contra uno, el extraño jinete ni portaba un arma en particular. En la silla de montar del venado, llevaba una espada corta como una alforja con algunas prendas extras, había tomado una distancia razonable viendo a su dueño.

–¡Yo peleo por el reino DragónSlayer!– dijo el jinete. –A pesar de mi maldición y castigo.

Todos vieron al jinete desplegar sus alas negras, sus extremidades se transformaron y cubriéndose de escama. El Dragón Espectral lanzo un rugido y liberando su fuego, sobre los esclavistas que cayeron sin la más mínima oportunidad de defenderse.

Y los monstruos se maravillaron por ver a Dominic DragónSlayer, transformado en un dragón con escamas negras, rojas y ojos sedientos de sangre. Solo los gritos de los esclavistas fueron la compañía perfecta para la luna llena.

* * *

 **Continuara en el próximo capítulo titulado… El Llanto de los Dragones Parte II. Espero que lo disfrutaran.**

 **Sin duda alguna… todos deben estar que acaba de suceder. Créanme en la segunda parte se podrá aún más interesante en varios aspectos, especialmente con algunos personajes y las viejas rencillas se pondrán aún mejor…es la parte final de la primera temporada, solo nos quedan unos pocos capítulos.**

 **Ahora vamos con los reviews:**

 **SugarQuee97:** Muchas gracias,el Corazón tendrá demasiada importancia para los siguientes eventos.

 **Velkan96-D:** Muchas gracias, por tus palabras.

 **Por último espero que disfrutaran de la actualización. Y estén atentos vendrán ciertas actualizaciones muy importantes para Una Ciudad llamada Echo Creek, My Neighbor The Bad Boy y In the Search Lost Legacy, nos vemos pronto.**


End file.
